Elyon
by IluDragon
Summary: Elyon es una semielfa que ha quedado huérfana por culpa de lord Voldemort así que se ve obligada a ir a vivir al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería , ya que Albus Dumbledore será su nuevo tuto. A partir de entonces todo se complica a su alrededor. Nuevos amigos, nuevos problemas... La están esperando en un lugar mágico al que nunca hubiera imaginado ir.
1. 4º Curso Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era una noche tormentosa, Elyon y sus padres estaban en la sala de estar. Ella se había quedado dormida en el hombro de su madre cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y su pequeño colgante en forma de lágrima comenzó a brillar con un color rojizo. Su padre, Tim, se asomó a la ventana. Un rayo iluminó el jardín y el hombre palideció.  
-¡Ani! ¡Llévate a la niña, rápido! ¡Nos ha encontrado! – gritó asustado.  
La mujer cogió a Elyon del brazo y corrió hacia las escaleras. Su padre se acercó a la puerta cuando esta se abrió de par en par y una sombra apareció por ella, levantó una varita y apuntó a su padre con una rapidez asombrosa.  
-¡Avada Kedavra! –gritó el extraño.  
Un rayo verde alcanzó a su padre en el pecho antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, y cayó inerte al suelo.  
-¡Papa! –gritó Elyon.  
-¡Tim! –gritó Ani sujetando a la joven, que se dirigía a socorrer a su padre.  
-¡Bombarda! –gritó de nuevo el extraño.  
Los últimos escalones volaron en pedazos produciendo una lluvia de astillas.  
-¡Corre Elyon! –gritó su madre empujándola escaleras arriba con apremio.  
Cuando llegaron al final tuvieron que saltar para alcanzar el piso de arriba. Entraron en la habitación de invitados e intentaron abrir una ventana, pero se atascó.  
-¡¿Por qué tu padre no arreglaría la ventana?! –gritó Ani desesperada y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.  
Apuntó con la varita y la ventana desapareció. Elyon salió la primera ante las súplicas de su madre, y saltó al árbol que había en frente de la ventana. Bajó apresuradamente arañándose los brazos y pies, y corrió por el césped cuando una luz verde iluminó el jardín.  
Buscaba ayuda bajo la lluvia, gritando para que alguno de sus vecinos los socorriera, cuando unas sombras salieron a su paso. Resbaló sobre la hierba mojada al intentar parar y cayó al suelo, se levantó como pudo y corrió en dirección contraria. Pero no consiguió llegar muy lejos, porque le interrumpieron el camino otras figuras encapuchadas. Intentó esquivarlas, pero una de ellas consiguió atraparla, la cogió con fuerza e intentó inmovilizarla, ella se retorció como un gusano para intentar soltarse de las manos fuertes que la retenían.  
-Tranquila jovencita, tranquila –ante ella apareció la misma persona que había estado dentro de su casa, con el rostro aun oculto bajo la capucha-. No voy a hacerte daño.  
-¡Y una mierda! –le contestó al extraño con furia intentando darle una patada para que se alejara de ella.  
El hombre ni se inmutó, le cogió el brazo izquierdo, sacó su varita y la apretó contra el antebrazo de Elyon. Un dolor agudo, punzante y tan frío que quemaba le recorrió el brazo. Ella gritó con fuerza. El hombre retiró la varita y pudo ver una marca morada en forma de calavera, de cuya boca salía una serpiente que se enrollaba sobre sí misma y sobre la calavera, y que apoyaba su cabeza sobre esta con la boca abierta enseñando sus colmillos.  
-Ya está. Bien, vamos –ordenó el hombre al resto con frialdad.  
Un encapuchado apareció junto a él con un crujido, llevaba consigo a un hombre de baja estatura y con cara de roedor, al que tenía cogido del cuello de la camisa.  
-Mi Señor, tenemos información sobre los Potter –informó la mujer arrojando a su prisionero a los pies de su jefe- ¡Habla!  
Elyon se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de su captor se había tensado, y que su corazón se había acelerado ante las palabras de la mujer enmascarada. El hombrecillo no se atrevió a levantar la vista del suelo.  
-Mi-mi Señor, sé dónde están los Potter… soy-soy su Guardián, mi Señor –consiguió articular.  
-Mientes, el Guardián de los Potter es Sirius Black.  
-¡No! ¡Le juro que digo la verdad! Black es solo una distracción ¡Soy yo el que ha estado pasando información a vuestros mortífagos a cambio de protección!  
El jefe se arrodilló junto a él, le cogió el rostro con unas manos delgadas y pálidas como el mármol, obligando a mirarle a los ojos bajo la capucha.  
-Bien –rió levantándose de nuevo-. Ya son nuestros. Bellatrix, mátalo.  
-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Os lo suplico! ¡Dejadme que os sirva una vez más! ¡Seré vuestro humilde y fiel siervo, pero no me matéis! –lloriqueó con voz aguda.  
El hombre pareció meditarlo unos segundos. Finalmente sacó de nuevo la varita y la presionó contra el antebrazo izquierdo del prisionero, que aulló de dolor. Sobre la piel se dibujó una calavera de la que salió una larga serpiente que se enrollaba sobre sí misma, muy parecida a la de Elyon. La mujer lo levantó del suelo y lo alejó de su señor con un empujón.  
-Al Señor Tenebroso no le gustan los traidores, así que ya te puedes ir quitando la costumbre de traicionar a tus amigos –le amenazó ella con voz siniestra.  
Elyon intentó escaparse una vez más aprovechando la distracción del prisionero. Y esta vez lo consiguió, le dio un codazo en el costado al individuo que la retenía, y acto seguido otro más en la cara oculta bajo la máscara. Este la soltó mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. Miró una vez más a la persona que la había sujetado, su máscara blanca había resbalado de su rostro, al igual que la capucha. Entonces ella pudo verle claramente el rostro. Era un hombre joven, de tez blanca, con el pelo negro y largo hasta los hombros, mojado por la lluvia que caía.  
-¡Cógela! –ordenó el jefe al chico.  
La muchacha echó a correr hacia el porche de su casa. A medio camino volvió a sentir una horrible quemazón en el antebrazo. Cuando llegó al porche miró de nuevo atrás, los hombres ya no la seguían, habían desaparecido. Elyon miró al interior de su casa. El cuerpo de su padre seguía tendido en el suelo, sin moverse. Cayó de rodillas, no se atrevía a entrar y ver el rostro de su padre. Se agarró el brazo dolorido y comenzó a llorar. E inconscientemente, comenzó a llamar a la única persona que conocía y podía ayudarla, un viejo conocido llamado Hagrid.

...

Ya había parado de llover y las nubes se habían disipado, pero Elyon todavía no se había movido de donde estaba, no quería entrar en la casa, pues sabía que lo único que quedaba dentro era muerte y tristeza. Miró a lo lejos y distinguió en la oscuridad de la noche y entre la neblina que había dejado la lluvia, a un hombre dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho, desaliñado, con el pelo negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara, era Hagrid. El semigigante se acercó a ella y la miró.  
-¿Qué pasa, por qué me has llama...? –no acabó la pregunta, porque miró dentro de la casa y vio el cadáver de Timothy.  
Ella se levantó y lo abrazó temblorosa, Hagrid también la rodeó con sus enormes brazos musculosos, pero su mirada seguía fija en el cuerpo sin vida de su padre.  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido Elyon?  
-Alguien vino, y papá y mamá... –contestó con dificultad mientras se aferraba con más fuerza al gigante.  
-Tranquila ya estoy aquí, pero, ¿quién vino?  
-No lo sé, pero con él vinieron más, con túnicas negras, capuchas y una máscara blanca –intentó recordar ella.  
Elyon miró de nuevo a Hagrid y vio que se había puesto pálido mientras buscaba algo en el cielo.  
-Vámonos de aquí, no es un lugar seguro –tartamudeó él.  
La cogió del brazo y la llevó lejos de la casa, en ese momento una lechuza se posó en el hombro de Elyon, en su pata traía una carta, que inmediatamente Hagrid cogió y leyó.  
-Parece que la tuya no es la única desgracia de esta noche –dijo Hagrid apenado, mientras comenzaba a andar.  
-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Elyon.  
-A casa de los Potter, el que te atacó a ti es el peor mago de todos los tiempos y también los ha atacado, tenemos que recoger a su hijo Harry, parece que es el único que queda con vida –explicó Hagrid mientras se adentraba en la niebla.  
-¿Harry Potter? –susurró ella.

...

Llegaron a una casa medio derruida, al parecer recientemente.  
-¿Quieres ayudarme a buscar al niño? –preguntó Hagrid.  
-Vale ¿Qué edad tiene? –musitó ella casi sin fuerzas, secándose las lágrimas que no paraban de surcar su rostro.  
-Uno ¡Ah! Ten cuidado, no te hagas daño con los escombros –le dijo Hagrid.  
Elyon subió al piso superior de la casa por la escalera, tenía mucho cuidado, pues no quería que se viniera abajo. Comenzó a escudriñar las habitaciones, cuando escuchó un sollozo. Entró en otra habitación, en ella había una mujer pelirroja muerta en el suelo. A su lado había un niño pequeño en una cuna, con una herida muy grande con forma de rayo en la frente, el pequeño gimoteaba, así que ella se acercó e intentó calmarlo haciendo muecas, con lo que el niño comenzó a reír.  
-¡Elyon! ¡Elyon, pequeña, ¿dónde estás?! –gritaba Hagrid preocupado.  
-¡Lo he encontrado, Harry está aquí arriba! –anunció la muchacha sacando al niño de la cuna.  
-¡Baja con él enseguida! –la apremió nervioso.  
Elyon bajó con el niño en brazos saltando con cuidado varios escalones. Hagrid cogió una pequeña manta que había en el suelo y lo envolvió en ella para que no cogiera frío.  
Entonces escucharon un estruendo, miraron al cielo y vieron un haz de luz que se acercaba. A medida que la luz se aproximaba vieron que era una enorme moto que volaba y que intentaba aterrizar. Cuando tocó tierra, Elyon vio a su piloto. Era alto, y joven con el pelo negro, estaba pálido y tembloroso. En un principio creyó que era el hombre que la había atrapado en su jardín, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía la nariz aguileña que tenía el otro chico. El joven miraba la casa con espantosa sorpresa.  
-¡Sirius! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hagrid con sorprendido.  
-He venido... a ver... si era... verdad que Lily y James están... –dijo él entrecortadamente.  
-¡Oh Sirius, lo siento mucho! –Hagrid le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, haciendo que este se tambaleara- Ha sido una pérdida terrible para todos, de eso no hay duda.  
Elyon se acercó un poco a los dos hombres. El chico clavó su mirada triste en ella, que retrocedió desconfiada. Aunque podía ver en sus ojos tristes que no era mala persona.  
-Tranquila pequeña, no te va a hacer daño, es un buen amigo mío –le dijo Hagrid acercándola a Sirius-. Es Elyon McWilliams, otra huérfana que ha dejado Quien-Tu-Sabes esta noche.  
-Lo lamento mucho –dijo Sirius con voz débil, alargando la mano-, yo soy Sirius Black.  
-Lo mismo digo –contestó Elyon con timidez y sin apartarse de Hagrid.  
Unas lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron las mejillas del chico. Entonces Sirius pareció reparar en Harry, que se hallaba en uno de los brazos del semigigante.  
-¿Es...es Harry? –preguntó Sirius, sus ojos se iluminaron.  
-Sí, Elyon lo encontró en el piso de arriba.  
-Dame a Harry, Hagrid. Soy su padrino. Yo cuidaré de él... –dijo Sirius alargando los brazos hacia el pequeño, que hizo lo mismo.  
-No Sirius, lo siento, tengo órdenes del profesor Dumbledore –contestó Hagrid cortante, estrechando al niño contra su pecho, de forma protectora.  
-¡Me da igual lo que diga Dumbledore! –gritó el chico- ¡Es mi ahijado, y creo saber qué es lo mejor para él!  
Harry empezó a llorar aun alargando los brazos hacia el hombre moreno.  
-Te lo he dicho, no pienso desobedecer al profesor Dumbledore.  
-¡Pero...! –insistió, aunque sabía que no conseguiría nada.  
-Sirius tranquilo, seguro que es algo temporal. No creo que tardes en volver a verlo.  
Elyon miró a su alrededor y vio como unas personas se acercaban.  
-Hagrid –dijo Elyon tirándole del abrigo-. Viene alguien, creo que son muggles.  
El semigigante miró a los extraños y abrió los ojos alarmado.  
-Hagrid, coge mi moto para llegar a donde tengas que ir, yo no la necesito ya. Pero prométeme que cuidarás bien de Harry.  
-Gracias, Sirius –contestó el hombretón dándole la mano como despedida-. Y no te preocupes más, el profesor Dumbledore se encargará de todo.  
Hagrid se acercó a la moto, se montó y la puso en marcha.  
-¡Vamos Elyon! –la llamó.  
-Adiós –se despidió la muchacha.  
-¿Qué? Adiós pequeña, adiós –contestó Sirius distraído mientras se giraba y le sonreía con tristeza al ver cómo se llevaban al niño, que lo buscaba con la mirada.  
Elyon corrió hasta la moto, Hagrid la ayudó a subir y le pasó a Harry para tener los brazos libres y poder manejar el manillar con más libertad. Se elevaron en el cielo justo antes de que llegaran los primeros muggles a la casa.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer con el niño?  
-Como ya he dicho, se lo llevaremos al profesor Dumbledore. Nos está esperando, fue él quien envió la carta –explicó Hagrid.

...

Habían recorrido una larga distancia, cuando Hagrid comenzó a reducir la altura. Estaban sobrevolando un barrio muggle que tenía una de sus calles a oscuras. El semigigante siguió bajando, hasta aterrizar en el asfalto. Elyon se escondió enseguida detrás de él tras pasarle al niño, puesto que había dos magos más en la puerta de una casa con el número 4, y no le apetecía dejarse ver.  
Uno de los magos comenzó a hablar con Hagrid, era un hombre alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podía sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y unas botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos eran de color azul claro, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. A su lado había una bruja de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía muy nerviosa por la llegada de Hagrid. Elyon no escuchó lo que decían, estaba más interesada por el barrio muggle, sus padres nunca la habían dejado ir a ninguno, decían que eran muy peligrosos para ella, aunque la joven lo veía como el suyo, tranquilo y pacífico. Poco a poco fue vagamente consciente de lo que decían los magos.  
-Bueno, déjalo aquí Hagrid –decía el mago-, es mejor que terminemos con esto.  
-Profesor Dumbledore –dijo el hombretón en voz baja y un poco nervioso-, hay otro inconveniente, no solo han matado a los padres de Harry. Verá –se apartó de improvisto y la joven quedó a la vista, que palideció y tragó saliva-. Es Elyon McWilliams.  
-¿Elyon McWilliams? –volvió a preguntar el anciano extrañado y alarmado a partes iguales, Hagrid asintió con la cabeza. El anciano suspiró- Al menos Voldemort ya no dejará más huérfanos.  
Hubo una larga pausa con un silencio incómodo. "Voldemort", ahora Elyon sabía quién los había atacado. Ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes, cuando sus padres discutían por culpa de que su madre la dejaba estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa jugando con los niños de su pueblo. Y acababa de caer en la cuenta de quién era aquel anciano, era Albus Dumbledore, solía enviar a menudo cartas a sus padres.  
-Verá, profesor Dumbledore –prosiguió Hagrid-, Quien-Usted-Sabe, atacó primero a los McWilliams y después a los Potter. No sé cómo, pero por lo poco que me ha contado en el vuelo hacia aquí, cuando iban a atraparla cambiaron de opinión y la dejaron tranquila.  
-Hagrid –dijo Dumbledore mirándolo de nuevo- ¿Cómo te enteraste?  
-Por telepatía –contestó él-. Había hablado con sus padres hace unos meses y me dijeron que ya la controlaba bastante bien.  
El anciano se giró hacia ella y la observó con atención.  
-Elyon –le dijo con tono cariñoso y tranquilizador- ¿Sabes quién soy?  
-Sí, mis padres me hablaron mucho de usted –respondió mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro-, usted es Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.  
-Veo que me conoces muy bien –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- ¿Podrías decirme lo que ha pasado esta noche en tu casa?  
-No lo sé exactamente –respondió ella mientras resbalaban más lágrimas-. Solo sé que Voldemort mató a mis padres y luego quiso llevarme con él. Conseguí escapar de sus hombres y cuando podían haberme atrapado de nuevo, me dejaron en paz y desaparecieron.  
-¿Y después? –preguntó Dumbledore.  
Pero Elyon no contestó, pues se había tirado sobre él y había roto a llorar.  
-No te preocupes, conmigo estás a salvo –dijo Dumbledore para tranquilizarla.  
-¡Albus! –dijo de pronto la otra bruja, que hasta ahora había estado escuchando en silencio-. Mira sus orejas, no es posible que sea... una...una...  
-Sí –contestó Dumbledore-, es una semielfa.  
-Pero, ¿cómo es posible que sea una semielfa? Sus padres...  
-Verás Minerva, Anya, su madre, era una bruja, como ya sabrás. Pero Timothy, o mejor dicho, Lizalos, era un elfo –la bruja miró a la joven con incredulidad creciente- Aunque eso ahora no importa.  
-¿Lizalos? ¿El hijo de…? No puedo creerlo –musitó la bruja negando con la cabeza.  
-Tranquila Minerva, más tarde habrá tiempo para explicaciones.  
Estaba confusa, no entendía nada. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza por el llanto y la extraña conversación.  
-Elyon –la llamó Dumbledore- ¿Te gustaría venir a vivir a Hogwarts conmigo y el resto del profesorado?  
Ella asintió sonriendo con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos, se sentía segura junto a aquel anciano.  
-Muy bien –dijo Dumbledore, se giró hacia el semigigante nuevamente-. Hagrid dame a Harry.  
Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa que tenía al lado.  
-¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? –preguntó Hagrid.  
Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.  
-¡Shhh! –dijo la bruja- ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!  
-Lo... siento –lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo-. Pero no puedo evitarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecillo tendrá que vivir con muggles...  
-Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos –susurró la bruja, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid.  
-¿Puedo despedirme yo también? –preguntó Elyon.  
-Claro –contestó Dumbledore acercándole a Harry.  
-Cuídate Harry, crece todo lo feliz que puedas –dijo Elyon.  
Le dio un beso y Harry se despertó, sonrió vagamente y se volvió a dormir. Dumbledore pasó sobre la verja del jardín de la casa muggle y fue hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó una carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los tres. Durante un largo minuto los cuatro contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La bruja parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado. Elyon suspiró con melancolía limpiándose las lágrimas.  
-Bueno –dijo finalmente Dumbledore-, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.  
-Ajá –respondió Hagrid con voz ronca-. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore, Elyon.  
Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con gran estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.  
-Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall –dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de la cabeza.  
-Adiós –se despidió tímidamente Elyon.  
La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.  
Dumbledore le cogió la mano a Elyon y se marcharon calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó un curioso apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive, la calle en donde se encontraban según el cartel de la esquina, se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudieron ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudieron ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.  
-Buena suerte, Harry –murmuró Dumbledore. Dio media vuelta y con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció, llevándose consigo a Elyon.


	2. 4º Curso Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Aparecieron delante de un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento con el nombre de "El Caldero Chorreante". Los pocos muggles que pasaban por la calle parecían no poder verlo, seguramente tendría una defensa antimuggle, como la del pueblo de Elyon.  
-Es un bar bastante famoso por estos alrededores –le explicó Dumbledore-. Vamos, dentro estaremos calientes.  
Al entrar, Elyon descubrió que el ambiente estaba muy animado. La gente cantaba y brindaba, todo estaba iluminado y en el aire flotaba el olor del tabaco y del alcohol.  
-¿Por qué no vas al baño y te lavas las manos y la cara para quitarte el barro? –le dijo Dumbledore- Yo te espero aquí.  
Elyon obedeció y entró en el baño, tardó un buen rato en conseguir quitarse el barro reseco que se había pegado en su piel, además intentó quitarse el de la ropa, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Al salir, Dumbledore la condujo hasta la barra y se sentaron en los taburetes.  
-¡Profesor Dumbledore, ¿qué hace usted por aquí?! –preguntó el cantinero con una enorme sonrisa.  
-¡Pues lo que todo el mundo, celebrar este día! –contestó él alegremente.  
-Entonces, ¿qué le pongo? –preguntó el cantinero.  
-Una taza de alhelí y para mi amiga una cerveza de mantequilla caliente.  
-¡Oh! No me había dado cuenta, ¿pero no debería de estar con sus padres una noche tan especial? –dijo el cantinero repartiendo las bebidas.  
Elyon bajó la vista a su cerveza de mantequilla caliente conteniendo las lágrimas.  
-Es que están de viaje y me han pedido si podía cuidarla, y claro, no he podido negarme –mintió Dumbledore.  
-Increíble, como si no le bastara tener que aguantar tantos críos en su momento, para que en vacaciones tenga que aguantar más –comentó el cantinero.  
-No digas eso Tom, a mí me encantan los niños, además, esta es una joven muy alegre –dijo Dumbledore riendo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.  
-Pues no lo parece –observó Tom.  
-Es que ha tenido un día muy movido y está cansada, ¿verdad?  
Elyon asintió con la cabeza, ansiosa porque dejaran el tema.  
-Entonces bebe un poco jovencita. Esto te repondrá y podrás disfrutar de la noche –le aconsejó Tom.  
Elyon forzó una sonrisa y le dio un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla, esforzándose en no comenzar a llorar.  
La noche pasó lentamente, aunque la gente no parecía cansada de reír y cantar. Lo que más se escuchaba era: "Por Harry Potter, el niño que vivió". Pasadas las tres de la mañana, Elyon ya se había acabado cinco cervezas de mantequilla, pero aun así sintió que los párpados le pesaban y que su conciencia se dormía... Estaba corriendo por una calle hacia su casa mientras una tormenta descargaba sobre ella rayos verdes. Llegaba a su portal y abría la puerta, todo estaba oscuro, no había nadie, gritaba, pero no había contestación. Intentó subir por la escalera para llegar al piso de arriba, pero le costaba mucho. Cuando por fin llegó exhausta, se dirigió a una de las habitaciones y abrió la puerta. Apareció de nuevo en su jardín. Intentó salir por la puerta, pero al girarse vio que había desaparecido y que en su lugar estaban todos esos hombres vestidos con túnicas y unas capas con capucha negras y una máscara blanca. Echó a correr, pero tropezó y calló de bruces resbalando por la hierba mojada. Al levantar la vista encontró dos tumbas, en las lápidas había dos nombres: Anya y Timothy McWilliams. Entonces la oscuridad lo envolvió todo y pudo ver dos enormes ojos rojos con las pupilas rasgadas como las de un gato.  
Elyon despertó en el suelo de una habitación, al parecer se había caído de la cama. No se molestó en levantarse, se quedó tirada en el suelo al lado de la cama, mientras en su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez las imágenes del sueño. Intentó poner su mente en blanco, pero en el piso de abajo las celebraciones continuaban y hacían mucho ruido.  
Golpearon la puerta. Elyon suspiró, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. La puerta volvió a sonar.  
-¿Elyon? –dijo Dumbledore desde detrás de la puerta- ¿Estás despierta?  
Ella gruñó como respuesta. Al entrar Dumbledore, Elyon estiró las sábanas de la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza mientras el anciano se acercaba a ella.  
-El desayuno está listo, venga, no te hagas de rogar –dijo Dumbledore levantando un poco las sábanas.  
-No tengo hambre –contestó débilmente.  
-No pienso dejar que te mueras de hambre –razonó él-, y si no te mueves te moveré yo.  
Elyon siguió impasible.  
-Bueno, tú lo has querido –la retó Dumbledore.  
Notó como la elevaban desde los tobillos. Se encontró de pronto colgada bocabajo, mientras las sábanas se le caían cubriéndole la cara.  
-¡Vale, vale! –contestó Elyon- ¡Ya bajo!  
Dumbledore la dejó en el suelo con un movimiento de varita mientras ella recuperaba el aliento por el susto.  
-No tardes mucho, porque se te enfriará el desayuno –le dijo el anciano saliendo de la habitación.  
Elyon se acercó a la ventana, el día se despertaba gris con el cielo plomizo, y los pájaros apenas cantaban, parecían cansados y tristes, como ella. Inspiró hondo para no empezar de nuevo a llorar.  
Bajó a desayunar. En el bar seguía la fiesta. Reconoció a mucha gente de la noche anterior. No podía creer que aun estuvieran de juerga. Tardó bastante en acabar su desayuno, porque se distraía con la gente que entraba y salía del bar. Cuando acabó no tenía ganas de nada, salvo de irse de aquel lugar donde todos eran felices menos ella.  
-¡Alegra esa cara mujer! –le dijo Tom- El profesor Dumbledore va a llevarte a dar una vuelta por el Callejón Diagón.  
-¡¿De verdad?! –preguntó Elyon sorprendida.  
Dumbledore asintió.  
-¡Bien! –exclamó ella sonriendo.  
Le gustaba la idea de salir de allí. Además, siempre había querido ir al Callejón Diagón, fue el lugar donde sus padres se conocieron.  
Los dos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la parte trasera del bar, en donde había un pequeño patio cerrado, en el que no había más que un cubo de basura y malas hierbas.  
-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Elyon impaciente.  
Dumbledore sacó su varita y dio tres golpes a la pared con la punta.  
El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un paisaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para que pasara una persona tan grande como Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.  
-Bienvenida –dijo Dumbledore-, al Callejón Diagón.  
-¡Como mola! –dijo Elyon sorprendida.  
Dumbledore rió ante la sorpresa de Elyon, con suerte conseguiría distraerla lo suficiente para que no se pasara la mañana llorando, como había estado a punto de hacer durante el desayuno. Entraron en el paisaje. Ella miró hacia atrás y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.  
Elyon deseó tener otro par de ojos. Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones, para intentar verlo todo al mismo tiempo, pero la pena era que casi todos los establecimientos estaban cerrados por las celebraciones. Aun así, se conformó con los escaparates.  
-Bueno, ya hemos llegado –anunció Dumbledore.  
Elyon se paró y miró el cartel de la tienda. "Ropa Muggle". En el escaparate solo había ropa de ese tipo, no entendía qué hacía una tienda como aquella en ese lugar.  
-¿Por qué nos paramos aquí? –preguntó ella.  
-Porque para llegar a Hogwarts tenemos que ir a la estación de King Cross, y por lo tanto, tenemos que vestirnos como muggles.  
-Pero si yo ya tengo ropa muggle, solo que en mi... casa –la última palabra la pronunció débilmente acordándose del sueño.  
-Por eso mismo tienes que comprarte algo –razonó Dumbledore.  
-¿Y cómo voy a pagarla?  
-Ahora estas bajo mi custodia, y por eso tengo que encargarme de tu bienestar –contestó el anciano.  
-Pero yo no quiero que tenga que gastarse dinero por mi culpa.  
-No te preocupes por eso ahora, vamos.  
Entraron en la tienda y vieron que no era muy grande, aunque sí que había mucha ropa. Elyon cogió unos pantalones, una camiseta de manga larga para ocultar la marca de la calavera, unos calcetines y unas deportivas. Porque desde la noche anterior había ido descalza. Dumbledore se compró unos pantalones, una camisa y unos zapatos de vestir. Cuando lo hubo pagado todo, salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron de nuevo al Caldero Chorreante.  
-Ahora que caigo, ¿por qué no vamos a Hogwarts con los polvos flu? –preguntó Elyon.  
-¡Veo que los conoces! Aunque no creo que tus padres te dejaran utilizarlos, ¿verdad? –Elyon negó con la cabeza, no quería tener que acordarse de las cosas que hacía con sus padres, porque la invadía la tristeza y las ganas de llorar- Verás, como habrás notado, la fiesta por la caída de Voldemort todavía continua, y todo el mundo los está utilizando para ir a visitar a sus familiares y amigos. Por lo tanto quiere decir que las chimeneas están colapsadas y podría ser peligroso utilizarlas. Quién sabe, a lo mejor apareces en la chimenea de un muggle escocés, ¿me entiendes? –la joven asintió.  
Dumbledore caminaba ahora más despacio, para que ella pudiera ver los escaparates con más detenimiento, pero entonces el director se detuvo.  
-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Elyon.  
-Creo que me he dejado los pantalones en la tienda, volvamos –contestó él.  
-No, están aquí –la semielfa miró dentro de las bolsas, entonces notó que Dumbledore mentía- ¿Por qué me miente?  
-Veo que eres incapaz de controlar tu telepatía por completo –dijo el anciano sonriendo-. Te miento porque no quiero cruzarme con ese matrimonio de ahí. Así que daremos un rodeo.  
Elyon miró hacia donde le había señalado discretamente Dumbledore con un movimiento de cabeza. Vio a una mujer delgada, rubia y con cara de pocos amigos. En sus brazos llevaba un niño de un año aproximadamente, con el pelo rubio y cara alargada. A su lado había un hombre con el pelo largo color rubio platino. Entonces el hombre se percató de la mirada de Elyon. Ella apartó la vista y caminó en dirección contraria junto al anciano.  
-¡Hola profesor Dumbledore! –dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras- Me alegro de volver a verlo.  
Elyon miró al profesor, este cerró los ojos con cansancio e inspiró hondo.  
-Hola Lucius, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó él con naturalidad.  
-Dando un paseo con mi mujer y mi hijo, ¿y usted? –preguntó el hombre rubio con curiosidad.  
-Buscando unas cosas antes de que empiece el curso escolar y no tenga tiempo para venir. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo prisa –inquirió el director tajante.  
-Sí, ya veo. Habrá que equipar a la pequeña Elyon para el nuevo curso, ¿cierto? –comentó Lucius con un deje de crueldad en la voz.  
Ella lo miró de hito en hito, ¿cómo sabía su nombre? Había algo en sus ojos grises que no le gustaba ni pizca.  
-Eso no es de tu interés –contestó Dumbledore con calma.  
-¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó de nuevo el hombre.  
-Eso es un adiós, Lucius –se despidió el anciano cortésmente.  
Dumbledore echó a andar y Elyon lo siguió, aunque escuchó a Lucius decir finalmente: "Eso es un sí". Ella se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo, se había vuelto a reunir con su mujer y su hijo en la entrada de un callejón con el nombre de "Callejón Knockturn".  
-¿Quién era ese hombre? –preguntó Elyon.  
-Más tarde –contestó Dumbledore.  
La muchacha no se atrevió a insistir en el tema. Siguieron en dirección al Caldero Chorreante, cuando pasaron por una tienda de lechuzas.  
-¿Puedo entrar a verlas? –preguntó ella ilusionada.  
-Claro, yo estaré en la tienda de enfrente mirando unos libros que necesito –respondió Dumbledore sonriendo.  
Elyon entró con rapidez en la tienda de lechuzas, había una gran algarabía dentro, pero en cuanto pasó por la puerta, todas las lechuzas y búhos se callaron y la miraron con atención. Había un sinfín de aves, de un montón de tamaños distintos y de colores que iban del negro al blanco, pasando por el marrón. Elyon se acercó a la jaula donde se hallaba un enorme búho pardo, este se pegó a los barrotes de su jaula e inclinó el cuello. Ella alargó la mano y tocó su suave plumaje, el ave ululó alegremente y se erizó. Elyon miró el reloj de la tienda y supuso que había estado unos veinte minutos dentro embobada por la belleza de los animales, así que se dispuso a salir. Cuando estaba cruzando la calle su colgante se volvió rojo sangre. Recordó que la noche anterior también lo había hecho y acto seguido Voldemort los atacó. Pero no le dio importancia, porque Voldemort había muerto y además su colgante ya había cambiado a otros colores sin razón aparente anteriormente. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no miraba por dónde iba y tropezó con un viandante. Al levantar la vista se encontró con unos perversos ojos grises.  
-Volvemos a encontrarnos pequeña –dijo Lucius en un susurro.  
-¿Qué quiere de mí? –preguntó Elyon con temor.  
-¡Oh! Lo olvidaba –contestó el hombre metiendo la mano en su túnica.  
Saco unos polvos y se los hecho a Elyon en la cara con un soplido. Ella tosió para poder volver a respirar.  
-Esto anulará tu telepatía por un tiempo –sonrió Lucius.  
-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó ella alarmada.  
Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el hombre le había cogido el brazo y se lo había doblado en la espalda haciéndole daño.  
-Si te quejas o pides ayuda, te romperé el brazo. Así que disimula –la amenazó susurrándole en el oído. Sintió cómo le clavaba la varita en la espalda.  
Elyon comenzó a pensar la forma en la que poder escapar de la situación. Mientras tanto Lucius la condujo disimuladamente al callejón sin salida que había al lado de la tienda de lechuzas. Era amplio, profundo y estaba poco iluminado, tenía en el fondo y las paredes montones de cajas de madera y restos de paja y alpiste. Al internarse en el callejón Lucius soltó el brazo de Elyon y la empujó con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer al suelo.  
-¿Sabes? No me quedó muy claro por qué el Señor Tenebroso se toma tantas molestias contigo, pero una orden es una orden –comentó para sí mismo-. Y si esto ayuda a su vuelta…  
-No entiendo –contestó Elyon.  
-Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué te dejó huir aquella noche, pudiéndote haber atrapado con facilidad.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién eres? –preguntó la joven asustada.  
-¡¿Aún no lo sabes?! –rio Lucius- Soy uno de sus mortífagos, por eso estaba presente esa noche. Qué lástima que no nos dejaran divertirnos con tus padres, sobre todo con tu padre, no sabes las ganas que le teníamos.  
-¡Serás...! –gritó Elyon con furia mientras se le empañaban los ojos e intentaba arremeter contra él.  
Lucius blandió su varita.  
-¡Expelliarmus! –conjuró.  
Un rayo rojo salió de su varita y le dio a Elyon en el pecho haciendo que saliera disparada hacia atrás y cayera de espaldas en el suelo con un golpe sordo, cerca de las cajas de madera.  
-¡Vaya, creía que sabrías utilizar algún encantamiento! Pero creo que me equivocaba, ¿no es cierto mestiza? –rio el hombre acercándose a ella- No vas a ser un reto para mí.  
Lucius miró la entrada del callejón con recelo y agarró firmemente la varita. Elyon buscó algo para cubrirse y poder protegerse contra el próximo maleficio, entonces vio una plancha de metal.  
-Bueno, ya he perdido mucho tiempo contigo –dijo Lucius- ¡Desmaius!  
Pero esta vez Elyon fue más rápida y pudo protegerse utilizando como escudo la plancha. Al chocar el rayo en el metal, este se le escapó de las manos y salió disparado derribando algunas cajas del otro lado del callejón. Aprovechando el desconcierto de Lucius, la joven cogió lo que parecía un palo de escoba y golpeó con fuerza la cabeza del hombre, que cayó de rodillas agarrándose la oreja derecha que había comenzado a sangrar abundantemente. Elyon salió rápidamente del oscuro lugar.  
-¡Maldita cría! –gritó el mortífago desde el callejón.  
Entró en la tienda donde tenía que estar Dumbledore, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Sintió una mano en el hombro y se dio la vuelta bruscamente.  
-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Dumbledore preocupado.  
-Quiero irme de aquí –pidió Elyon.  
-¿Por qué? –el anciano la miró confuso.  
-¡Eso no importa! –contestó nerviosa estirando de él.  
-¿Dónde te has hecho este corte? –le cogió la mano derecha aún más preocupado, al ver el corte profundo en su palma que aun sangraba.  
-Me ha picado un búho, vámonos –mintió ella exasperándose.  
Dumbledore le hizo caso y salió de la tienda, entonces vieron a Lucius hablando con su mujer mientras se cogía la oreja sangrante.  
-Vamos –dijo esta vez el director forzando la marcha y sin decir nada al respecto.  
Cuando entraron de nuevo en el Caldero Chorreante. Elyon vio que Dumbledore tenía razón respecto a la primera conversación que habían tenido: las celebraciones se habían avivado al transcurrir la mañana.  
-¿Por qué no vas a darte una ducha y te cambias? Te espero aquí a las doce, y luego me lo explicas todo.  
-De acuerdo –contestó Elyon aun con el susto en el cuerpo.  
Subió a la habitación donde había despertado y se dio una ducha, luego se puso la ropa muggle y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana. El cielo se había despejado, aunque seguía habiendo nubes. Cuando se acercaban las doce, bajó al bar.  
-¿Estás lista? –le preguntó.  
-Sí –contestó Elyon con decisión-, tenía que...  
-Tranquila tenemos tiempo, ya me lo contarás en el tren ¿Cómo tienes la mano?  
-Mucho mejor, ya no sangra, pero no he encontrado nada para vendármela.  
-No te preocupes, ya te la curarán en Hogwarts.

...

No tardaron mucho en llegar a King Cross. Al entrar en la estación, Dumbledore la condujo hasta los andenes nueve y diez.  
-Ya hemos llegado –concluyó él.  
-¿Y cuál de los dos andenes es el que tenemos que utilizar? –preguntó ella.  
El anciano se acercó hasta la barrera que separaba el andén nueve de diez, le hizo un gesto a Elyon para que lo siguiera, y entonces desapareció atravesando la barrera. La joven se sorprendió ante semejante encantamiento, se fijó en si algún muggle lo había visto, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta. Así que se apresuró por hacer lo mismo. Miró a ambos lados para ver si la observaban y atravesó la barrera.  
Apareció en un andén en el que había unas cuantas locomotoras a vapor. Buscó a Dumbledore y lo encontró en una de las taquillas que tenían el rotulo: "Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos"  
-Vamos –le dijo Dumbledore-, el tren está a punto de salir.  
Se dirigieron a una locomotora con el nombre: "Expreso Hogsmeade", subieron a uno de los vagones y entraron en uno de los compartimentos justo cuando sonaba la campana de salida del tren.  
Eran las dos del mediodía y todavía seguían en el tren cuando las tripas de Elyon comenzaron a rugir, aunque no le apetecía comer nada. Finalmente llegaron a Hogsmeade. Salieron del tren y se dirigieron hacia un enorme castillo que se hallaba encima de un peñasco en la lejanía. Caminaron hacia unas suntuosas verjas de hierro flanqueadas por columnas de piedra coronadas por estatuillas de cerdos halados y siguieron por un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se pararon ante una gran puerta de roble, Dumbledore abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su varita y entraron en un vestíbulo. Era tan grande que podía haber cabido toda la casa en la que dejaron a Harry la pasada noche. En él las paredes de piedra tenían antorchas, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores. Dumbledore comenzó a subir por ella y Elyon lo siguió, subieron unos pisos y se pararon frente a una puerta también flanqueada, aunque esta vez por dos gárgolas de piedra.  
-¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¿A dónde había ido? –preguntó una de ellas con voz ronca.  
-Asuntos privados –respondió él amablemente.  
-¿Y quién es esa jovencita? –preguntó la otra gárgola con voz chillona.  
-Es una nueva inquilina de Hogwarts –explicó Dumbledore.  
-¿Pero no es muy joven para ser profesora? –repuso la otra.  
-Luego os lo explico –contestó el anciano abriendo la puerta.  
Entraron en una estancia larga, con paneles de madera en las paredes y llena de sillas viejas y dispares alrededor de una una mesa alargada. Al final de la sala había unos sillones bajos alrededor de una chimenea, y en la otra punta de la estancia había un armario no muy grande de madera oscura. Dos personas estaban sentadas en los sillones. Una de ellas era la bruja de la otra noche, y el otro era un chico joven de pelo moreno y piel pálida.  
-¿Ya has vuelto? Has tardado menos de lo que creía –le dijo la bruja.  
-Sí, lo sé. Bueno, quiero presentaros formalmente a la nueva alumna de este curso: Elyon McWilliams –la presentó Dumbledore.  
-Yo soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall, te daré Transformación –se presentó la bruja con una cálida sonrisa.  
-Encantada –contestó Elyon sonriendo.  
-¿No te vas a presentar, Severus? –le preguntó Dumbledore al chico.  
El chico se levantó de mala gana y miró a Elyon. Entonces ella se dio cuenta, era el hombre que la había atrapado la pasada noche. La joven retrocedió hasta chocar con Dumbledore.  
-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó la profesora McGonagall.  
-¡Es él, el chico que estaba ayer noche en mi casa, el que me acorraló! –dijo asustada.  
-Querrás decir el que te salvó –la fulminó con aquellos ojos negros que parecían no haber dormido en toda la noche.  
-No nos habías dicho que te reconoció, Severus –dijo Dumbledore con seriedad.  
-¿Y eso ahora qué importa? –le espetó.  
Y sin mediar más palabra salió de la sala dando un portazo.  
-Bueno, ese es Severus Snape, será tu profesor de Pociones. Perdona su comportamiento, no ha tenido una buena noche. Y no te preocupes, no va a hacerte daño, es nuestro espía en la Orden. Ya te lo explicaré.  
Elyon no entendía nada, ¿cómo podían confiar en él? ¡Era un mortífago! No quería tener que convivir con Snape.  
Tras la breve presentación, el director la animó a ir a dar una vuelta por el colegio antes de la cena, para que se fuera familiarizando con el lugar. Estuvo un buen rato recorriendo los pasillos del castillo, viendo los cuadros de distintos personajes que se movían y susurraban al pasar ella por delante, al igual que las armaduras. Finalmente decidió tumbarse en la hierba a la orilla del lago y mirar las nubes de color naranja y malva mientras atardecía.


	3. 4º Curso Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ya había oscurecido cuando una sombra sobrevoló a Elyon a gran velocidad. Ella se medio incorporó para averiguar qué era aquello. La sombra volvió a pasar por encima suya, pero esta vez se precipitó contra el lago, levantando una gran cantidad de agua que la empapó la de pies a cabeza.  
-¡Profesora Hooch! –gritó una voz grave.  
Elyon miró a su alrededor y consiguió distinguir tres siluetas que se acercaban a ella. La primera era enorme, la segunda tenía una estatura normal y la tercera era un poco más baja que las otras dos.  
-¿Hagrid? –preguntó levantándose.  
-¡Elyon, ya has llegado! –contestó la silueta más grande con alegría, que indudablemente era el semigigante.  
La joven se acercó hasta él y a las demás personas, que parecían cansadas pero alegres.  
-Elyon, te presento a la profesora Sinistra –dijo señalando a una mujer alta con el pelo largo, liso y negro.  
-Encantada –saludó ella con los ojos brillantes.  
-La profesora Sprout –continuó señalando a una mujer que sujetaba la profesora Sinistra. Era una mujer de baja estatura y muy regordeta que apestaba a alcohol-, y el profesor Flitwick –le mostró a Elyon un hombre pequeño con el pelo y la barba blanca, que se hallaba dormido en los brazos del gigante, aparentemente tan borracho como la profesora Sprout.  
-¿No te olvidas de alguien? –dijo la profesora Sinistra dudosa.  
-¡Es cierto! Aquella es la profesora Hooch –Hagrid señaló a una mujer que salía del lago arrastrando una escoba.  
-Perdona por haberte empapado, eh... –dijo la mujer un poco mareada.  
-Elyon –se presentó.  
-Elyon, eso. Ahora sé porque dicen eso de: "Cuando bebas, no vueles" –le dijo a Hagrid con ironía.  
La mujer se tambaleó y la joven la ayudó a mantener el equilibrio.  
-Gracias –contestó la profesora.  
-Creo que sería mejor llevarlos a la enfermería –comentó el guardabosques mirando al grupo.  
La muchacha los acompañó para ayudar a la profesora Hooch y de paso secarse para no coger un resfriado. La enfermería era una sala enorme llena de camas separadas unas de otras por unas cortinas.  
-¿Quedan más profesores en aquel bar? –preguntó la enfermera a Hagrid.  
-Sí, aún quedan unos cuantos, los demás no sé dónde están –contestó el semigigante encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Menudos irresponsables, no sé cómo pueden beber tanto, por muy buena que sea la razón. Menos mal que aquí no queda ya ningún alumno, ¡menudo ejemplo darían! –dijo la enfermera más para sí misma que para los demás.  
-Bueno, alumnos no sé si habrá, pero desde luego sí que hay una jovencita –dijo el profesor Flitwick, que ya había despertado y padecía una horrible resaca.  
-¿Pero qué hace aquí? –preguntó la enfermera con desaprobación, parecía que no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ahora.  
-Pues, pues... el profesor Dumbledore me mandó aquí para que me vendara la mano –contestó ella enseñando el profundo corte que tenía en la mano derecha.  
-¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo se ha hecho esto? –preguntó alarmada la enfermera.  
-Me picó una lechuza –mintió ella.  
-En fin, ven conmigo, esto podría infectarse –le dijo la mujer sentándola en una cama y dándole una toalla para que se secara.  
-No me creo que esto lo haya hecho una lechuza –comentó Hagrid acercándose a Elyon.  
-Bueno, en realidad me corté con una plancha de metal –admitió ella mirando al suelo.  
-¿Y el profesor Dumbledore lo sabe? –preguntó él preocupado.  
Asintió con la cabeza. La enfermera apareció con unas vendas y con un bote en cuyo interior bailaba un líquido azul.  
-Esto le escocerá –le dijo asiendo la mano de la joven firmemente.  
Cogió el bote y le echó el contenido directamente sobre la herida. Ella apretó los dientes para no protestar por el escozor. Después la enfermera cogió las vendas y le vendó la mano.  
-Bien, ya está –suspiró la mujer-. Vuelva pasado mañana para que se la revise.  
Elyon asintió, y se levantó de un salto dispuesta a irse.  
-¿Qué hace aquí, señorita? –le preguntó Flitwick mientras sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza para apaciguar la jaqueca.  
-Luego os lo explicaré –contestó Dumbledore entrando en la enfermería-, porque si os lo explico ahora creo que os entrará más dolor de cabeza. Elyon, ¿quieres cenar?  
-No, gracias. No tengo hambre.  
-Como quieras, si te entran ganas de comer avísame –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.  
-De acuerdo –contestó ella con una sonrisa forzada-, creo que iré a la Sala de Profesores.  
Dumbledore asintió y fue a hablar con Hagrid. Ella aprovechó para salir de la enfermería. Bajó las escaleras y llegó a la Sala de Profesores, al entrar vio a la profesora McGonagall leyendo un libro. Elyon se acercó sin hacer ruido para no molestarla.  
-Veo que has vuelto –dijo la profesora McGonagall con una sonrisa- ¿Te ha gustado Hogwarts?  
-Sí, pero no lo he recorrido entero –contestó ella sentándose en un sillón cerca del fuego.  
-Necesitarás más de un día para verlo todo –rió McGonagall.  
-¿Qué está leyendo? –preguntó Elyon con curiosidad.  
-Es una colección de libros muggles, son los únicos que considero interesantes –contestó la bruja alargándole el libro.  
Al mirar la portada la sonrisa de Elyon desapareció.  
-Eran los mismos que leía mi madre –dijo ella en un susurro.  
-Lamento lo de tus padres –le dijo McGonagall con tristeza-. Yo no tuve mucho trato con ellos.  
Elyon se recostó en el sillón y miró el fuego. Al cabo de un rato Dumbledore entró en la sala y se sentó al lado de McGonagall.  
-Si quieres ir a dormir solo has de avisarnos –le dijo.  
Elyon no contestó, seguía mirando el fuego, Dumbledore suspiró frustrado. Ella cerró los ojos para hacerse la dormida y que no la molestaran más.  
-No sé qué hacer para ayudarla, apenas escucha lo que le decimos –le susurró Dumbledore a la profesora McGonagall.  
-Es normal, ha perdido a casi toda su familia. Y lo que es peor, ella estaba presente –le respondió la mujer también en un susurro.  
Elyon cerró con más fuerza los ojos intentando no ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ya casi se había dormido cuando notó unas lágrimas recorrer su rostro.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Elyon despertó sin saber muy bien dónde estaba, pero recordó que se había dormido frente a la chimenea de la Sala de Profesores. Miró de nuevo la habitación, por la ventana entraban unos rayos de luz que caían sobre la alargada mesa dándole calidez a la estancia. Alguien se había sentado en uno de los sillones que estaban en sombras, era un chico de pelo negro y piel pálida.  
-¡Tu! –dijo Elyon saltando de su sillón por la sorpresa encaramándose a uno de sus brazos- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!  
-No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero yo también vivo aquí –contestó él con frialdad sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo-. Tengo un mensaje para ti de parte de Dumbledore: quiere que vayas a desayunar al Gran Comedor con los demás profesores. ¿Podrás ir sola o te busco un guía?  
La chica lo miró alzando una ceja.  
-¿Y bien? –dijo Snape con voz fría y alzando las cejas.  
-Snape, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella.  
-Profesor Snape para ti –contestó él irritado.  
-Lo siento… profesor –dijo con desprecio.  
-Cuidado no te atragantes con todo ese rencor –la fulminó con aquellos profundos y fríos ojos negros-. Que te quede claro que tenía órdenes explícitas de Dumbledore de intentar proteger a tu familia si el Señor Tenebroso daba con ella.  
-Pues no las cumpliste muy bien –le reprochó ella mientras sus ojos se empañaban.  
Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. A Elyon comenzó a picarle la zona del antebrazo en donde había visto la marca de la calavera y la serpiente, y se rascó con fuerza.  
-No se lo has dicho a Dumbledore, ¿verdad? –rió por lo bajo Snape.  
Elyon miró al suelo y negó con la cabeza. El joven por su parte, comenzó a rebuscar en su túnica, y sacó un frasquito con un líquido lila en su interior.  
-Toma –le dijo bruscamente-, ponte esto cada vez que te moleste, te aliviará.  
-Gracias –le sonrió ella tímidamente-. Se lo vas a decir, ¿no?  
-¿El qué?  
-Lo que me hizo Voldemort en el brazo –se explicó.  
-No, no voy a decírselo. Eso has e hacerlo tú. Una cosa más: buen trabajo, casi dejas sordo a Lucius de la oreja derecha, eres única para crearte enemigos –dijo sarcásticamente y con una leve sonrisa- ¡Ah! Y no pronuncies el nombre del Señor Tenebroso en mi presencia. Y ahora largo.  
Elyon se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para ir a desayunar haciendo oídos sordos a su comentario.  
-¿Tu no vienes? –preguntó ella con curiosidad, pero con la misma frialdad que Snape.  
-Hagamos un trato –respondió él con tono hosco-, yo no me meto en tu vida y tú no te metes en la mía.  
-Tampoco tenías que ser desagradable –dijo Elyon saliendo de la sala dando un portazo.  
Elyon se arremangó el brazo y vio el dibujo de una calavera morada, abrió el frasco y derramó sobre su piel un poco del contenido. Le alivió enseguida.  
Cuando abrió las puertas del Gran Comedor vio que habían llegado más profesores, todos la miraron. Elyon se sonrojó y por un momento prefirió morirse de hambre antes de seguir en aquella enorme sala mientras todo el mundo la observaba con atención.  
-¡Vamos Elyon, no seas tímida! –la llamó Dumbledore haciendo un ademán para que se acercara.  
Ella obedeció y se acercó a la mesa para tomar asiento a la izquierda de Dumbledore.  
-Me alegro de que hayas venido, por un momento creí que no vendrías al haberle dado el mensaje al profesor Snape.  
-Por esa razón he estado a punto de no venir –refunfuñó ella sirviéndose un poco de beicon.  
-Has de darle un voto de confianza, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de por qué te lo digo –razonó el anciano.  
Elyon no dijo nada al respecto y se limitó a tomar su desayuno mientras notaba como los profesores no dejaban de mirarla. Al terminar de desayunar los adultos fueron abandonando la mesa.  
-Elyon –dijo Dumbledore cuando hubo acabado de desayunar-, como te dije, ahora vivirás aquí, y para eso tendrás que estudiar como un alumno normal.  
-No me importa, aunque... –dijo Elyon tocándose las orejas inconscientemente, que estaban ocultas bajo su melena rubia.  
-No te preocupes por eso –sonrió él-. Como te decía, tendrás la oportunidad de estudiar aquí, pero antes hemos de seleccionarte para una casa.  
-¿Seleccionarme?  
-Sí, seleccionamos a los alumnos para repartirlos en cuatro casas según sus cualidades. Se ha hecho desde la fundación del colegio –explicó Dumbledore-. La selección será a las once, para esperar a los profesores que aún no han llegado.  
-Entonces, ¿puedo ir a ver a Hagrid para hacer tiempo? –preguntó ella sonriendo.  
El director asintió, ella se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacia los jardines. Al llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts, una mancha negra se abalanzó sobre ella y la tiró al suelo mientras notaba como le lamían la cara.  
-¡Fang, Fang, déjala, vas a ahogarla! –gritó el semigigante corriendo hacia ellos.  
Elyon sintió un gran alivio cuando Hagrid le quitó a aquel animal de encima.  
-Lo siento, parece que le has caído bien –la saludó Hagrid mientras sujetaba a un enorme perro negro por el collar.  
-No pasa nada, lo único que no me gusta es su aliento –rió ella secándose las babas del perro con la manga de la camiseta.  
-Sí, es un engorro, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta?  
-Claro, ahora mismo iba a ir a verte –contestó Elyon.  
Las horas pasaron mientras Hagrid le contaba curiosidades sobre Hogwarts y sus proximidades.  
-Creo que voy a alegrarme de haber venido, aunque claro, no tenía alternativa –suspiró Elyon mirando el lago mientras el calamar gigante flotaba en la superficie del agua, calentándose al sol.  
Hagrid no contestó, parecía incómodo con la conversación, así que la joven cambió de tema.  
-¿Son difíciles las selecciones? –preguntó ella.  
El semigigante empezó a reír.  
-¡En absoluto! –respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-Porque van a seleccionarme a las once. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?  
-Las once y cinco, será mejor que corramos –respondió Hagrid guardando su reloj en el bolsillo.

...

Los dos corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la Sala de Profesores.  
-Perdón por el retraso –se disculpó Elyon entrando en la sala.  
-Tranquila, siéntate –le dijo Dumbledore ofreciéndole una silla.  
Elyon se sentó y entonces fue consciente de la cantidad de profesores que había a su alrededor, tragó saliva e intentó no ponerse nerviosa ante tantas miradas de curiosidad. El anciano se colocó tras ella y le tapó disimuladamente las puntiagudas orejas con el dorado pelo de la joven.  
-Bien, como ya os he explicado a la mayoría –comenzó a hablar Dumbledore-, esta chica, Elyon McWilliams, será la nueva alumna del colegio. Sin contar a los de primer curso, claro está. Esto es debido a un acuerdo con un pequeño colegio privado de Irlanda que ha querido mandarla como estudiante de intercambio. Pero como es mucho mayor que los de primer curso, le haremos la selección en privado, ¿alguna pregunta?  
Los profesores no dijeron nada, algunos asintieron como que lo habían entendido, mientras que otros comenzaron a cuchichear. Elyon se quedó sorprendida por la mentira que acababa de contar el director con toda la naturalidad del mundo. La puerta crujió y la profesora McGonagall entró por trayendo un sombrero viejo y ajado. Dumbledore lo cogió y se lo puso a la muchacha en la cabeza, el sombrero era enorme y se le escurrió hasta la nariz.  
-¡Vaya, que muchacha más interesante! –exclamó el sombrero en voz alta, haciendo que Elyon se sobresaltara por la sorpresa- ¡Creo que voy a tardar un rato en poder decir a que casa pertenece!  
-Tómate tu tiempo –contestó Dumbledore.  
Elyon no podía ver nada con aquel sombrero, así que se calmó y dejó pasar el tiempo mientras oía las inteligibles cavilaciones del sombrero en su oreja. Al cabo de un rato notó que las piernas se le dormían y decidió levantarse un poco el sombrero para ver qué pasaba a su alrededor. Al hacerlo vio que los profesores se habían sentado en las sillas y que tenían cara de aburrimiento.  
-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿cuánto...cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –preguntó.  
-Una hora y media –suspiró él.  
-¿Y falta mucho?  
-Espero que no –respondió Dumbledore cansado- ¿Has conseguido colocarla?  
-No, aún no, es muy difícil, solo he conseguido descartarla de Ravenclaw. Bien que en Gryffindor o Slytherin encajaría mejor... –respondió el sombrero.  
-Entonces dejemos que elija ella, como has dicho que Gryffindor y Slytherin le irían mejor, que elija entre las dos casas –dijo Dumbledore esperanzado porque todo aquello acabara.  
-¿Qué diferencia hay entre las dos? –preguntó Elyon.  
-No diré nada respecto a las ambiciones de los alumnos. Pero tienen jefes distintos, Slytherin este año tiene uno nuevo: el profesor Snape...  
-¡Gryffindor! –eligió ella sin pensarlo dos veces.  
Casi todos los profesores de la sala rieron, incluido Dumbledore. Ella miró a Snape, y vio que tenía la mandíbula y los puños apretados, la miraba con odio contenido mientras se sonrojaba casi imperceptiblemente.  
-Entonces tu jefa es la profesora McGonagall –la informó Elyon.  
-Bienvenida a Gryffindor –le dijo la profesora McGonagall con una gran sonrisa y estrechándole la mano-, es un orgullo tenerte en mi casa.  
-¿Enserio, por qué? –preguntó Elyon deseosa de que le hablaran sobre su otra familia, de la que la profesora y Dumbledore habían hablado fugazmente delante de la casa en la que dejaron a Harry la noche anterior.  
-Más... –comenzó a decir Dumbledore.  
-Tarde –finalizó ella mientras se quitaba el sombrero y se lo devolvía a Dumbledore-, lo sé, he de tener paciencia.  
-Bien, ya ha acabado todo, ya podéis iros –el director se dirigió al resto de profesores-. Si seguís teniendo alguna pregunta que no queráis hacer en público, ahora os la responderé.  
Los profesores comenzaron a abandonar la sala mientras hablaban entre ellos y seguían riendo por lo ocurrido.  
-Tú no te vayas Severus, tengo que hablar contigo –lo llamó Dumbledore.  
Snape se acercó a ellos y miró a Elyon que seguía sentada en la silla.  
-¿Tiene que estar aquí? –le preguntó al director.  
-Sí –contestó él secamente-. De hecho, he de hablar con los dos.  
Snape y Elyon se miraron de reojo con desagrado. Entonces la silla crujió y las patas de atrás se rompieron, haciendo que la muchacha cayera de espaldas y diera una voltereta hacia atrás. Una risa inundó la habitación, he hizo que los tres levantaran la vista al techo. Allí se encontraba un hombrecillo que se agarraba el estómago por la risa mientras flotaba cerca del techo.  
-¡Peeves, ¿por qué has hecho eso?! –dijo Dumbledore enfadado.  
-¡Es una alumna nueva, y además no me gustan los elfos! –respondió Peeves riendo- ¡Y como la he observado y es muy aburrida, solo quería divertirla a mi manera!  
-¿Eras tú el que me seguía por los pasillos? –preguntó Elyon poniéndose en pie.  
El poltergeist asintió divertido, mientras daba vueltas por la sala.  
-Mira Peeves, sé que te diviertes mucho con esto, pero no quiero que le gastes más bromas o me veré obligado a tomar medidas, ¿entendido? –dijo Dumbledore muy seriamente- Y además no quiero que le comentes a nadie su parentesco con los elfos.  
-De acuerdo, no la molestaré más –contestó Peeves de mala gana.  
El hombrecillo se acercó a Elyon, se quedó flotando ante ella y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Peeves alargó la mano y le pellizcó la punta de la oreja izquierda.  
-¡Ay! –se quejó la chica mientras se agarraba la oreja dolorida.  
-¡Peeves! –lo llamó Dumbledore enfadado.  
Pero él ya había salido de la sala dejando la puerta abierta.  
-No tiene remedio –comentó el anciano en voz baja-. Bien, como iba diciendo, debido al incidente que tuviste en el Callejón Diagón con Lucius Malfoy, he llegado a la conclusión de que los mortífagos no descansarán hasta atraparte, y por eso he decidido ponerte un guardaespaldas –explicó Dumbledore a Elyon.  
-¡Yo no quiero una niñera! –se quejó la joven.  
-Llámalo como quieras, pero necesitas uno, todavía no has aprendido a utilizar ningún tipo de magia y por eso eres muy vulnerable, tú lo sabes. Y aunque no quieras admitirlo, escapaste de Lucius por pura suerte –razonó mirando a Elyon a los ojos.  
-¿Y quién sería? –preguntó ella de mala gana sabiendo que Dumbledore tenía razón.  
Entonces el director miró a Snape.  
-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron ambos al unísono incrédulos.  
-Sé que no os caéis bien, pero no veo ninguna otra persona que disponga de tiempo para vigilarte, que esté cualificado y a la que tenga confianza para encargarle esta tarea.  
-¡Me niego a que me proteja! –se quejó Elyon dándole la espalda a Snape y cruzándose de brazos.  
-Y yo a protegerla –gruñó el chico cruzándose también de brazos y desviando la mirada del director.  
-¡Basta, os estáis comportando como críos! La decisión ya está tomada –finalizó Dumbledore- Y Severus por favor, tómate esto en serio. Recuerda que si eres su Guardián y le ocurre algo, no tendrás que responder ante mí.  
-¡¿Pero por qué tiene que protegerme?! ¡¿Qué quieren de mí?! –preguntó ella exasperada- ¡¿Y por qué esconde mi procedencia al resto del colegio?!  
-Ahora no es momento de explicaciones, tengo que enviar una lechuza urgente.  
-¡Pero necesito respuestas! –exigió ella.  
-Y las tendrás, pero no ahora –finalizó Dumbledore.  
Salió de la sala y los dejó a solas. Ni Elyon ni Snape se miraron a la cara.  
-Menuda mierda –murmuró ella dando tal portazo al salir, que las bisagras crujieron.  
Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con la profesora McGonagall esperándola en el pasillo, parecía algo impresionada por la reacción de la nueva estudiante.  
-He venido a buscarte para enseñarte la sala común de Gryffindor –le dijo.  
La profesora McGonagall la llevó por los pasillos hasta llegar a un cuadro en el que había una señora gorda sentada con un vestido rosa.  
-La contraseña de este año es: "Hocus pocus" –en cuanto dijo las palabras, el cuadro se apartó y dejó a la vista un pasillo redondo que llevaba a una sala con luz dorada.  
-¿Es esa la nueva alumna? –preguntó el cuadro mientras volvía a su sitio cuando las dos pasaban por el pasillo.  
-Sí –respondió la profesora McGonagall enérgicamente.  
-Veo que todo el castillo ya sabe quién soy –dijo Elyon al llegar a una sala redonda, espaciosa y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones y con estandartes rojos y dorados.  
La profesora la condujo hasta los dormitorios de las chicas a través de una puerta. Finalmente llegaron a otra puerta en la que había una placa dorada que decía: "4º curso". En su interior había seis camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. A los pies de una de las camas se encontraba un baúl con su nombre.  
-Dumbledore mandó que recogieran tus cosas y las que ellos creyeran importantes –dijo la profesora McGonagall.  
-Gracias, creo que me quedaré aquí un rato –contestó Elyon acercándose al baúl.  
La bruja salió del dormitorio y la dejó a solas. La muchacha abrió el baúl y comenzó a rebuscar, estaba su ropa, sus libros... y los álbumes de fotos.


	4. 4º Curso Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Después de revisar sus cosas, Elyon sintió una gran necesidad de alejarse de ellas, porque le venían a la cabeza vivencias, algunas incluso que creía olvidadas, pero todas demasiado dolorosas. Miró por la ventana de la habitación, todavía no era hora de comer, así que decidió salir a los terrenos para despejarse un poco. Al llegar a las escaleras de piedra que daban al suave césped, miró hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Este había cogido lo que parecía ser un enorme trozo de carne, que se echó al hombro antes de adentrarse en el bosque. Entonces vio surgir de la arboleda tres enormes caballos halados con aspecto de reptil, tenían alas negras y curtidas, como la de los murciélagos, y volaban describiendo amplios círculos. Luego descendieron en picado y se perdieron de nuevo entre los árboles.  
Se quedó boquiabierta, nunca había visto ningún animal parecido a aquellos. Estaba a punto de ir al bosque para verlos de cerca cuando alguien la llamó.  
-Elyon, el profesor Dumbledore quiere que te reúnas con él en el Gran Comedor junto a los demás profesores –dijo una voz femenina a su espalda.  
Ella se giró y vio a la profesora McGonagall.  
-De acuerdo, ahora mismo voy –contestó ella.  
La profesora se alejó en dirección al Gran Comedor. Elyon volvió a mirar al bosque con la esperanza de que aquellos animales se dejaran ver de nuevo, pero no lo hicieron. Se dirigió hacia la enorme sala cuando se cruzó con Peeves.  
-No te atragantes –rió él.  
Elyon no le hizo caso y siguió su camino. Esta vez al entrar los profesores no la observaron con curiosidad y ella se sintió mucho más relajada.  
-Te veo mucho más tranquila –le dijo Dumbledore cuando se sentó a la mesa.  
-Es que ya no me miran como si fuera un bicho raro –contestó ella sirviéndose un trozo de pollo.  
-No lo hacen con mala intención, es solo curiosidad. Piensa que cuando empieces el colegio te va a pasar lo mismo y seguramente durante más tiempo.  
-Lo sé, pero intento no pensar en ello –contestó Elyon- ¿Qué hay en el bosque?  
-De todo, sobretodo criaturas peligrosas como trolls y hombres lobo. Así que te pediría que no entraras en el Bosque Prohibido, ya que hace honor a su nombre y quien entra es castigado.  
Elyon asintió con la cabeza y no comentó nada más. Siguió con la imagen de esos enormes caballos halados, quería acercarse más a esas criaturas. Si iba de día no tropezaría ni con trolls ni hombres lobo, porque según había leído, eran criaturas nocturnas.  
Al terminar de comer, se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor. Observó con atención el vestíbulo por si había algún profesor y corrió hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Al llegar a ella llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó, así que se acercó al margen del bosque y escuchó en silencio. Solo se oía el piar de los pájaros. Desde allí el bosque no parecía tan terrorífico, se adentró poco a poco en él siguiendo un sendero tan ancho como el guardabosques. A medida que avanzaba los árboles crecían más juntos y las tupidas ramas comenzaban a impedir el paso de la luz, así que decidió que si en unos metros más allá no encontraba lo que buscaba, desistiría y volvería atrás por precaución. No quería toparse con un troll en medio de ese bosque ahora tan oscuro. Estaba a punto de desandar el camino cuando escuchó un ruido de cascos detrás de unos arbustos. Se acercó con cautela y retiró algunas ramas que crujieron con estrépito entre el silencio. Al otro lado había un pequeño claro, y justo en el centro había una pata, que parecía de vaca, mordisqueada. Aunque no veía rastro alguno de aquellos extraños animales. Se adentró en el claro hasta estar junto al trozo de carne y miró alrededor. No vio nada salvo árboles. Un fuerte batir de alas la hizo mirar al cielo. Uno de aquellos extraños caballos halados se acercaba volando. A su alrededor comenzó a percibir el brillo de unos ojos blancos que la acechaban entre los árboles. El caballo tocó tierra y la chica pudo verlo mejor, tenía la cabeza y el cuello de un dragón, con unas mandíbulas llenas de afilados dientes, y el cuerpo enorme de un caballo negro y esquelético.  
Elyon miró a los ojos vacíos del animal, y se sorprendió al no tener miedo, no sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que no le haría daño. Extendió la mano e intentó tocar la frente del animal. Su piel era suave y sedosa, como su larga crin. La joven sonrió y se preguntó si habría más criaturas tan pacíficas como aquellas. Sintió como le estiraban de la parte baja del pantalón, miró hacia atrás y vio como uno de esos caballos le olisqueaba y mordía el pantalón. Volvió a centrar su atención en el otro animal que estaba frente a ella, pero este se había puesto a comer junto con otros dos caballos más.  
-¡Elyon! –gritó Hagrid mientras salía de entre los árboles- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!  
-Yo... esto... es que los vi volar y sentí curiosidad –contestó ella.  
-Este es un lugar peligroso, has tenido suerte de que estos animales no lo sean –le dijo enfadado.  
-Perdón, no quería causar problemas –se disculpó ella-. Pero es que son… no sé si preciosos es la palabra, dan algo de miedo ¿Cómo se llaman?  
-Son thestrals, solo los puede ver la gente... que ha visto la muerte –explicó Hagrid.  
-Comprendo –contestó Elyon con pesar acordándose de la fatídica noche.  
-Mejor será que salgas de aquí, si el profesor Dumbledore se entera te castigará. Vete, ahora te alcanzo.  
Ella obedeció y salió del claro, caminó unos metros, pero su pantalón se enganchó con unas zarzas. Estiró con fuerza para soltarse y desgarró la prenda hasta la rodilla, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Cuando fue a levantarse encontró ante ella unas enormes garras, el miedo la inmovilizó. El animal se agachó un poco y luego volvió a erguirse. Ella siguió sin moverse y sintió el aliento del animal en su cabeza, mientras este comenzaba a empujarla y a restregarse la cabeza contra la de ella como si de un gato se tratara.  
-¿No eres capaz de salir del bosque sin tropezarte con algún animal? –dijo una voz grave a su espalda- Puedes levantarte, no te hará daño.  
Elyon se levantó con cuidado y miró a la criatura. Era preciosa. Tenía la cabeza y la parte delantera del cuerpo de águila y la trasera de un caballo.  
-¿Un hipogrifo? –preguntó la chica mirando a Hagrid, él asintió- Creía que nunca vería uno de estos.  
-Veo que conoces su especie –sonrió el guardabosques.  
-He leído bastante, me encantan los animales –contestó Elyon mientras acariciaba su plumaje.  
-Mejor te acompaño hasta el margen del bosque, este lugar no es muy recomendable para ti –dijo Hagrid.  
-¿Cómo has dicho? –le dijo ella extrañada.  
-Pues eso, que no es un lugar seguro para los estudiantes –repitió él.  
-No, no, no. Has dicho que no es un lugar recomendable para mí –lo corrigió ella.  
-¡Ah! Bueno, me refería a ti porque los elfos atraen a los animales por la magia que corre por sus venas –explicó Hagrid- ¿Por qué crees si no, que te has cruzado con estos animales?  
-¿Casualidad? –sonrió ella en broma- ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? No le digas al profesor Dumbledore que he estado aquí –le suplicó Elyon.  
-Tranquila, no le diré nada si prometes no volver a entrar en el Bosque –propuso él.  
-Prometido.  
Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado al margen del bosque. Hagrid se despidió y se dirigió hacia su cabaña, pero Elyon decidió dar una vuelta por el linde del bosque, no le apetecía volver al castillo.

...

Las horas pasaron y el sol comenzó a ponerse cuando Elyon vislumbró un destello entre la arboleda, se quedó mirando los árboles y el brillo siguió parpadeando. Aun sabiendo que rompía una promesa, caminó unos metros entre los árboles para averiguar de qué se trataba, hasta llegar a un lugar donde los rayos del sol se filtraban con fuerza entre las hojas. Miró hacia arriba y vio como unos pequeños halcones la sobrevolaban. Se movían entre las ramas para poder alimentar a unos polluelos plateados. Al parecer el brillo que había visto provenía del plumaje plateado de las alas de sus padres. Sonrió ante el bello espectáculo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al escuchar un piar lastimero. Buscó su origen y encontró un polluelo plateado entre las raíces de un árbol, al parecer se había caído del nido y llamaba a sus padres.  
Elyon sintió mucha lástima por él, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo por si al hacerlo los padres lo rechazaban, así que decidió sentarse cerca y espera a que los padres lo atendieran. Pero no aparecían. Miró al cielo, era casi noche cerrada y comenzaba a refrescar, miró una vez más al polluelo que ahora estaba tiritando.  
-Me da igual el castigo, pero no pienso dejarte aquí para que te mueras de frío o te coma un troll –le dijo al polluelo recogiéndolo del suelo.  
Salió del bosque y se dirigió al castillo, estaba a punto de cruzar las enormes puertas de roble cuando vio moverse una sombra a su izquierda.  
-¿Dónde te habías metido? –le preguntó Snape enfadado.  
-¿Y a ti qué te importa? –le contestó Elyon entrando en el vestíbulo.  
-Me importa más de lo que crees –dijo el chico cogiéndola del hombro-, porque gracias a tu pequeña escapada me ha tocado recorrer todo Hogwarts, sus terrenos y Hogsmeade solo para encontrarte.  
-¡Suéltame! –exigió ella deshaciéndose de él.  
-Tú no eres nadie para exigirme nada –le dijo Snape furioso.  
-¡Elyon! –gritó Dumbledore corriendo hacia ella- ¿Dónde has estado? Nos has tenido muy preocupados.  
-He estado dando una vuelta por los terrenos –mintió ella.  
-Mentira –la interrumpió Snape.  
-¿Y tú qué sabrás? –le dijo Elyon furiosa.  
-Basta, por favor –rogó Dumbledore.  
-¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó el joven.  
-Nada –la muchacha intentó esconder al polluelo.  
Snape alargó la mano con rapidez y le quitó al pequeño animal.  
-¿Qué es esto? –dijo examinando la pequeña bola de plumas plateadas- ¿Qué haces con un polluelo de halcón plateado?  
-Lo he encontrado.  
-Estos halcones viven en el Bosque Prohibido –dijo Dumbledore mirándola con seriedad- ¿Has entrado en el bosque aun sabiendo que está prohibido?  
-Bueno...sí, es que vi un brillo entre los árboles y lo encontré abandonado, pero no me adentré mucho –se apresuró a añadir ella.  
-Voy a tener que castigarte, como ya te avisé. Así que por hoy te pido que subas a la Sala Común. Mañana ya te diré el castigo a cumplir –le dijo Dumbledore enfadado.  
-¿Antes puedo ir a ver a Hagrid para que me diga cómo cuidar al polluelo? –preguntó Elyon con ojos suplicantes.  
El director la miró pensativo frunciendo el ceño.  
-De acuerdo. Severus acompáñala –dijo Dumbledore subiendo las escaleras de mármol- Por favor Elyon, no tardes.  
Ella asintió y salió de nuevo a los terrenos.  
-No tan deprisa, mocosa –le dijo Snape alcanzándola.  
-Déjame en paz –contestó la joven siguiendo su camino.  
Al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, Elyon llamó a la puerta. Al otro lado se escucharon los ladridos de Fang, el guardabosques abrió la puerta y los miró.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó preocupado.  
-No ha pasado nada, simplemente quería preguntarte qué comen estos animales –dijo mostrándole al polluelo.  
-¿De dónde lo has sacado? –preguntó Hagrid cogiendo con delicadeza la pequeña bola de plumas.  
-Lo encontré cerca del linde del bosque.  
-Te dije que no te acercaras al bosque –le dijo el hombretón mientras acariciaba con cuidado al polluelo con sus enormes manos- En fin, lo importante es que estás bien. Respecto al polluelo creo que lo mejor es que lo cuide yo. Son muy delicados y necesitan atención las veinticuatro horas del día. Pero puedes venir a visitarlo todos los días, así te irá conociendo.  
-De acuerdo –contestó ella-, aunque me hubiera gustado cuidarlo yo para no sentirme sola.  
-Si quieres puedes llevarte a Fang esta noche para que te haga compañía.  
-Muchas gracias –sonrió Elyon-, mejor me voy ya.  
-Sí, vámonos –dijo Snape con fastidio, mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a Fang, que no hacía más que intentar lamerle la oreja.  
Elyon rió entre dientes, se despidió de Hagrid y se llevó al perro consigo.  
-Vamos Fang –le dijo mientras subía las escaleras de mármol.  
-Que no haga sus necesidades por los pasillos o recibirás un castigo extra –le dijo Snape desde el vestíbulo.  
-Descuida –le contestó ella con cansancio.  
-Y... buenas noches –se despidió él.  
Elyon se paró en seco, esto último la había sorprendido.  
-Buenas... –respondió ella dándose la vuelta, pero Snape ya se había ido- Noches.  
Llegó a la Sala Común y subió al dormitorio, buscó en el baúl el pijama y se cambió.  
-Buenas noches, Fang –dijo Elyon metiéndose en la cama.  
El perro ladró y se encaramó a la cama.  
-De acuerdo, puedes dormir en la cama, pero no te muevas mucho o te bajas –le dijo acariciándolo detrás de las orejas-. Aunque no creo que pueda echarte yo sola.  
Elyon se tapó con las sábanas y se puso de lado para poder mirar a través de la ventana. Fang se tumbó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda. Se sintió más reconfortada al notar el peso y la compañía del animal.

...

Al amanecer Fang la despertó a lametones muy inquieto, mientras ladraba cerca de la puerta del dormitorio.  
-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Elyon mientras se levantaba de la cama soñolienta- ¡Oh!, necesitas ir al "baño".  
Se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo y bajó corriendo por las escaleras persiguiendo al animal hasta los terrenos.  
-¡Hasta luego, Fang! –se despidió ella mientras el perro corría hasta la cabaña de Hagrid.  
Elyon se dirigió al Gran Comedor, le rugía el estómago. La estancia estaba vacía, así que aprovechó para inspeccionarla. Caminó entre las cuatro alargadas mesas hasta llegar a la mesa de los profesores, tras ella había cuatro enormes contadores que estaban a cero y que pertenecían a las cuatro casas.  
-Buenos días, Elyon –le dijo una voz a su espalda.  
-Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore –saludó Elyon.  
-Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que ocurrió ayer –le dijo el director ofreciéndole asiento en la mesa de los profesores.  
-Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero me venció la curiosidad –se explicó ella arrepentida.  
-Ya me lo imagino, tu padre también era muy curioso, no podía estarse quieto –comentó con nostalgia-. He estado pensando en el castigo. Limpiarás la Sala de los Trofeos después de desayunar.  
-¿Antes puedo ir a visitar Hagrid para ver al polluelo?  
-Por supuesto –respondió Dumbledore sonriendo.  
Comenzaron a llegar algunos profesores y desayunaron con tranquilidad. Después de saciar su apetito, Elyon fue a la cabaña de Hagrid, quien estaba ocupado dándole de comer a la pequeña criatura, que engullía con avidez.  
-¿Cómo está?  
-Muy bien, solo hay un problema, ayer te fuiste sin ponerle nombre –contestó Hagrid mientras seguía alimentando al polluelo.  
-Es verdad. Aunque no sé cómo llamarle, no había pensado en ello –admitió.  
-Puedes pensarlo ahora mientras me ayudas a darle de comer. Si sigue comiendo así crecerá muy deprisa.  
Elyon cogió un trozo de carne de conejo y se lo dio al polluelo, quien en unos segundos se lo había tragado. Siguió así hasta que el animal se hubo saciado, luego lo cogió y lo acurrucó en un nido de trapos que le había construido Hagrid.  
-¿Tienes ya un nombre? –preguntó el semigigante sentándose en un enorme sillón.  
-Creo que lo llamaré Eizen –propuso ella.  
-Es un nombre muy bonito, ¿qué te parece a ti pequeñín?  
El pequeño polluelo pió con alegría y aleteó sus pequeñas alas.  
-Indudablemente le ha gustado –dijo Hagrid sonriente.  
-Bueno, tengo que irme a cumplir el castigo por haber entrado en el Bosque Prohibido. Escucha Hagrid, perdón por haber roto mi promesa, lo siento mucho -se disculpó Elyon bajando la mirada.  
-No importa, al menos sé que no te internaste del todo, estos halcones anidan cerca del linde –le dijo Hagrid-. En fin, que te sea leve el castigo. Y cuidado con Filch.  
-¿Quién es Filch?  
-El conserje, y tiene muy malas pulgas.  
Salió de la cabaña de Hagrid y se dirigió al castillo arrastrando los pies. Cuando llegó, Dumbledore la condujo a una sala grande repleta de trofeos, Elyon tragó saliva, iba a ser peor de lo que había creído en un principio.  
-Te presento al señor Filch –el director le presentó a un hombre alto, delgado y con cara de pocos amigos-. Él te vigilará para que cumplas el castigo.  
Elyon lo miró y él hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa malévola. Algo ronroneó a los pies de Elyon, era un gato flacucho y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas. La chica se agachó para acariciarlo, pero Filch apartó al gato de ella y lo cogió en brazos.  
-¿Por qué haces eso señora Norris?, creo que te ha sentado mal la comida –le dijo Filch al animal.  
Elyon rió.  
-Creo que ya sabes porque se comporta así –le susurró Dumbledore.  
-Sí, Hagrid me lo explicó –respondió.  
-Bien Argus, toda tuya, procura no ser muy duro –se despidió el director.  
-No se preocupe profesor Dumbledore –asintió Filch.  
Dumbledore se alejó por el pasillo y dejó a Elyon junto al conserje.  
-Bien, ya puedes empezar, aquí tienes -le dijo el hombre dándole un trapo y una botella de limpiametales.  
El castigo se hizo interminable, Filch no la dejó irse hasta que todos los trofeos quedaron relucientes. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente del conserje, buscó una ventana para poder saber la hora que era, debían de ser casi las cinco de la tarde. Suspiró, tenía mucha hambre y le dolía el brazo.

...

Los días siguientes pasaron con rapidez y sin ningún sobresalto, hasta que Hagrid le dijo que Eizen ya estaba listo para su primer vuelo. El plumaje del halcón había cambiado. Ya no era una bola esponjosa de color plateado. Las plumas eran ahora de color pardo y negro, salvo las puntas de las alas, que eran plateadas. Bajo sus brillantes ojos negros había aparecido una línea negra vertical, a la que cruzaba otra horizontal algo ondulante. A los lados de la cabeza le habían crecido unas plumas largas y espesas, de manera que parecía tener dos orejas emplumadas de color negro, que se mezclaban con la coloración de los ojos y los dibujos de estos. Su porte se había vuelto orgulloso y se agarraba con fuerza al brazo de Elyon con sus poderosas garras.  
-No me esperaba que creciera tan rápido –comentaba Hagrid-. Jamás había visto algo igual.  
-Pues yo me alegro mucho, ahora podrá hacerme compañía –sonrió Elyon mientras soportaba el peso de Eizen en su brazo-. Venga, ya es la hora de tu primer vuelo.  
Elyon impulsó su brazo hacia arriba y el halcón emprendió el vuelo. Al principio su aleteo fue torpe, pero al poco tiempo cogió confianza en sí mismo y comenzó a recorrer los terrenos con rapidez. Mientras el sol arrancaba de sus alas destellos plateados.  
-¡Vuela muy rápido! –dijo Elyon emocionada.  
-Esto no es nada – le dijo Hagrid-, en cuanto coja la suficiente práctica, solo verás un destello plateado.  
-Guau –murmuró ella sorprendida.  
El guardabosques rió mientras observaba a Eizen.  
-Cuando lleve unos días volando, le enseñaré a que te lleve el correo –le dijo Hagrid.  
-¡Elyon! –la llamó una voz.  
Ambos se giraron, Snape se acercaba con paso ligero.  
-El profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo –la informó-. Vamos.  
-Gracias, pero puedo ir sola –contestó Elyon dirigiéndose hacia el castillo- ¡Adiós Hagrid, adiós Eizen!  
-¡Adiós pequeña! -se despidió el semigigante.  
Eizen bajó y revoloteó entorno a Elyon piando alegre, luego se dirigió una vez más hacia el cielo.


	5. 4º Curso Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

-¿Me ha hecho llamar, profesor? –preguntó Elyon al entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore.  
-Sí –respondió él ofreciéndole asiento-. Te he hecho llamar para decirte que antes de que empieces el curso deberás aprender ciertos conocimientos básicos para que puedas seguir el ritmo de los alumnos de cuarto curso.  
Elyon asintió.  
-Aquí tienes el horario –le dijo el profesor entregándole una hoja-. Pero antes hemos de volver al Callejón Diagón y conseguir todo el material necesario para que puedas comenzar las clases mañana.  
-¿Al Callejón Diagón? –murmuró con desánimo.  
-No te preocupes, no creo que vuelvas a toparte con Lucius. Iremos después de comer –le dijo despidiéndola.  
Ella salió del despacho ojeando el horario y el mapa de las aulas que le había dado Dumbledore.

**Lunes**

Transformaciones

Encantamientos

Pociones

...

Historia de la Magia

Herbología

**Martes**

Transformaciones

Transformaciones

Historia de la Magia

...

Herbología

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

**Miércoles**

Herbología

Herbología

Pociones

...

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

Encantamientos

**Jueves**

Encantamientos

Encantamientos

Historia de la Magia

...

Transformaciones

Astronomía

**Viernes**

Historia de la Magia

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

...

Pociones

Pociones

Astronomía

**Sábado**

Oclumancia

...

Lageremancia

-Genial, dos horas seguidas de pociones el viernes –murmuró Elyon con fastidio.

...

Después de comer se dirigió al vestíbulo y esperó a Dumbledore. A los pocos minutos llegó seguido de Snape.  
-¿Él viene? –preguntó Elyon quejándose.  
-Sí, necesita comprar unas cosas al igual que nosotros –contestó el profesor.  
Elyon lo miró con desagrado, sabía que Dumbledore no lo traía para que "comprara unas cosas". Estaba claro que el hombre no estaba muy seguro de que Lucius no volviera a aparecer. Se dirigieron al despacho del director.  
-Iremos con polvos flu –informó Dumbledore.  
Él fue el primero en desaparecer entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea.  
-¿A qué esperas? –le dijo Snape metiéndole prisa.  
Elyon cogió un puñado de polvos y se metió en la chimenea deseando que todo saliera bien, porque ese era su primer viaje a través de las chimeneas.  
-Callejón Diagón –dijo ella con seguridad.  
Sintió como la succionaba la chimenea mientras giraba a gran velocidad, intentó mantener los brazos y piernas pegadas al cuerpo porque recordaba que en una ocasión su padre llegó con un codo roto al no haber tenido cuidado. Comenzaba a marearse cuando notó el golpe contra la piedra de una chimenea. Dumbledore la ayudó a salir del hueco y le sacudió el hollín.  
-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el anciano.  
-Sí, mareada pero bien –respondió Elyon observando el lugar donde había ido a parar, el Caldero Chorreante.  
-¿Comenzamos a caminar, Albus? –preguntó Snape a sus espaldas.  
Una vez más se encontraron en la calle adoquinada repleta de gente que iba de un sitio a otro. Elyon miró a todos lados con nerviosismo y estaba pendiente de cualquier cambio de color en su colgante.  
-¿Te importaría relajarte? Tu nerviosismo empieza a ser desquiciante –murmuró Snape a su espalda.  
-Yo no estoy nerviosa –respondió Elyon sin dejar de caminar.  
-¿De verdad? –Snape le cogió la muñeca y la mantuvo en alto, su mano temblaba ligeramente.  
Ella se soltó y siguió caminando.  
-Severus, ¿te importaría comprar lo que hay en la lista? –le dijo Dumbledore tendiéndole un pergamino.  
Snape desapareció entre la gente que caminaba por la calle. El director y Elyon se detuvieron delante de una tienda de ropa "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones". Al entrar vieron a varios muchachos probándose unos uniformes. Pero Dumbledore siguió caminando hasta el fondo del establecimiento, llegaron a una puerta y el anciano la abrió. Al otro lado se abrió otra tiendan muy distinta a la anterior, era mucho más grande y tenía dos niveles. Una mujer se acercó a ellos y les habló en élfico. Elyon no pudo entender del todo lo que decían. Dumbledore le contestó y puso una mano en el hombro de la joven.  
-Hola jovencita –le dijo la mujer con acento extraño-, ven conmigo.  
La condujo a unos probadores y luego fue en busca de ropa, volvió con una túnica negra muy parecida a las que había visto en la tienda anexa, aunque la tela era distinta al igual que el corte.  
-Aquí tienes, pruébatela –le dijo la mujer.  
Elyon entró en el probador, se puso la túnica y se miró en el espejo, le venía muy grande y eso era una lástima, porque era realmente preciosa. Estaba hecha con un diseño muy sencillo, pero increíblemente elegante y la tela era suave con un brillo similar al terciopelo.  
-Me viene un poco grande –dijo ella saliendo del probador.  
-Eso es lo de menos –contestó Dumbledore mirándola con detenimiento- ¿Podría traerme otras túnicas del mismo estilo?  
-No hay problema –contestó la dependienta.  
Dumbledore hizo que Elyon se probara otras diez túnicas, y parecía que ninguna le gustaba. Encontró eso muy extraño, puesto que cada una era más bonita que la anterior y más diferente a las que llevaban los chicos de la otra tienda. El anciano habló con la mujer de nuevo en élfico. La joven sintió algo de frustración al no poder entender las frases enteras, solo algunas palabras. La encargada le escuchó con atención mientras se hacía un recogido, dejando ver unas orejas acabadas en punta como las de Elyon. Una sonrisa cruzó los labios de la joven. Nunca había visto otros elfos a parte de su padre.  
-Aquí lo tienes, Albus –dijo una voz tras ellos.  
Snape se acercaba a ellos con un pequeño caldero que contenía unos cuantos libros y una caja de madera.  
-Gracias, Severus –le dijo el anciano dejando el caldero en el mostrador.  
-Profesor Dumbledore, aquí tiene lo que me había pedido –lo llamó la dependienta.  
Elyon volvió a entrar en el probador. Esta vez eran una camisa y unos pantalones de color azul oscuro. Se miró en el espejo. No le quedaban mal. La camisa tenía cuello de barca, las mangas se ensanchaban al llegar al puño y eran excesivamente largas para ella. Los pantalones eran rectos. Sobre el uniforme se puso una túnica negra con capucha que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y que tenía las mangas aún más anchas que la camisa.  
-Esto es lo que buscaba –dijo Dumbledore con tono triunfante.  
-Pero es muy diferente a los uniformes de la otra tienda –dijo este llamaré mucho más la atención y no quiero desentonar.  
Dumbledore rió.  
-Con este uniforme o sin él creo que llamarás bastante la atención, así que tranquila -le dijo el director con una sonrisa- ¿Podría arreglárselo para que no le quede tan largo?  
La mujer sonrió y fue en busca de alfileres.  
Elyon curioseaba las túnicas mientras el profesor revisaba el uniforme. Todas eran muy bonitas, pero una en especial era la que más le gustaba, de color negro y plata consiguió llamar su atención sobre el resto.  
-¿Quieres probártela? –le preguntó Dumbledore.  
-No gracias, de todos modos no podría llevármela –contestó ella.  
-¿Y si te la regalara? –insistió él.  
-Pero si ni siquiera hay una razón: ni mi cumpleaños, ni Navidad…  
-Considéralo como una recompensa por tu buen comportamiento desde que estás en Hogwarts.  
Elyon alzó una ceja. Dumbledore rió. Ella negó con la cabeza con una media sonrisa.  
-Por favor, déjame que te la compre, nunca se sabe cuándo te puede hacer falta una túnica como esta.  
-De acuerdo –cedió ella a regañadientes.  
La túnica tenía el cuello alto y plateado, al igual que los puños ceñidos, que una vez más le quedaban largos. Un cinturón plateado de estilo medieval completaba el conjuntos.  
-Estás preciosa –le dijo Dumbledore.  
-No sé –dudó Elyon-, me va grande.  
-¿Tu qué opinas, Severus? –le preguntó al hombre.  
Snape estaba de pie mirando la calle distraídamente a través del escaparate, se giró y observó a Elyon de arriba abajo. Ella se sonrojó al notar como los penetrantes ojos del hombre la examinaban con detenimiento.  
-No está mal –murmuró con desinterés.  
-Bien, decidido, nos la llevamos –dijo Dumbledore.  
-Esperad un momento que se la arregle –les dijo la mujer.  
-¿Por qué me viene todo tan grande? –preguntó Elyon.  
-Porque los elfos de tu edad son más altos, pero como tú estás emparentada con los humanos… -explicó él.  
-En pocas palabras, que soy un tapón –resumió ella torciendo el gesto.  
-Para los elfos, puede decirse así –comentó Dumbledore.  
Los ojos de Elyon se desviaban continuamente a la calle mientras el anciano pagaba. Quería curiosear aquel lugar que se hallaba tras el cristal, necesitaba saber más de él sin entender el motivo, porque el simple hecho de estar allí la hacía sentir llena de energía y feliz, como si por fin estuviera en casa.  
-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta? –le preguntó Dumbledore con dulzura.  
-¿No tenemos que comprar otras cosas? –dijo Elyon extrañada.  
-Solo nos falta la varita, el resto lo ha comprado el profesor Snape –le dijo- ¿Te animas a dar un paseo por el Callejón del Sauce?  
-Me encantaría –contestó ella cogiendo las bolsas de la ropa y dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
La sensación que tuvo al ver el Callejón del Sauce fue muy distinta a la que tuvo en el Callejón Diagón. Además sintió un déjà vu, como si ya hubiera estado allí. No, sabía que había estado allí, en algún momento, pero no podía recordar cuando.  
Aquella calle era muy diferente al Callejón Diagon. Mucho más ancha y menos concurrida, entre los adoquines crecían hierbas y en medio de la calle corría un pequeño riachuelo cristalino que serpenteaba entre las piedras, todo parecía estar a la sombra de los árboles, lo que producía la sensación de estar caminando en un bosque tranquilo. La gente se comportaba de forma distinta, iba y venía con más lentitud, los niños jugaban en mitad de la calle y chapoteaban felizmente en el riachuelo. Elyon vio como una madre sacaba a su hijo del agua mientras este se enfurruñaba, para más tarde sonreír con inocencia mientras caminaba de la mano de su madre. Las tiendas contenían algunos objetos extraños y otros más cuotidianos, y de las fachadas colgaban enredaderas. Pasaron frente a un pequeño bar y las tripas de Elyon gruñeron al oler la comida que servían.  
-¿Comemos algo? –rió el profesor.  
-Si no es mucho pedir… -respondió ella sonrojándose.  
Pasaron al interior y el anciano pidió por todos, era un bar estrecho que olía intensamente a hierba buena. La comida estaba buenísima, aunque ella se asombró al verla. Era una especie de masa de pan dulce con carne asada en su interior y salsa picante. Cuando terminaron de comer, decidió salir del bar, porque le daba la sensación de que Dumbledore y Snape querían hablar de temas que no le concernían. Y no se equivocó. Porque en cuanto se alejó lo suficiente los dos comenzaron a hablar con el semblante serio. Elyon se apoyó en la pared de la calle y observó con atención, todo aquello era tan extraño… miles de pensamientos cruzaron su mente, miles de preguntas… pero la que destacaba sobre todas, era la de por qué no podía recordar cuándo había estado allí, por qué sus padres no le habían hablado de aquello, por qué la habían dejado al margen.  
Sus ojos se humedecieron, todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido sin que pudiera asimilarlo. Resbaló sobre la pared y se sentó en el suelo. A su lado había una planta muy tupida de color verde intenso llena de flores azules. Su olor era dulce, los pétalos largos y suaves se abrían con delicadeza y caían con gracia sobre el tallo, dejando a la vista trenzas de polen dorado que se mantenían algo más erguidas que los pétalos. Al mirar las flores azules la imagen de su madre le vino a la mente, y una vez más no pudo recordar la relación que había entre ambas cosas.  
Iba a coger una de las preciosas flores cuando una mano la detuvo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos fríos, negros y profundos.  
-No las toques –le dijo Snape soltando su muñeca.  
Ella obedeció sin rechistar, había algo en sus ojos y su voz que la hicieron permanecer callada. El hombre la miró fugazmente y se alejó calle abajo.  
-Vamos, solo queda tu varita –murmuró Dumbledore.  
A medida que avanzaban Elyon vio más de aquellas plantas, que crecían incluso en medio de la calle. Una extraña tristeza la invadió mientras las observaba.

...

Llegaron a una tienda estrecha y de aspecto abandonado, con un letrero escrito en letras doradas que decía: "Ollivander: fabricantes de varitas desde el 382 a.C." Al entrar escucharon el sonido de una campanilla y un hombre viejo, con ojos grandes y pálidos que brillaban en la penumbra del local, apareció entre las polvorientas estanterías.  
-Buenas tardes –les dijo el anciano.  
-Buenas tardes –respondió Dumbledore-. He venido a por una varita para esta joven.  
El señor Ollivander miró con atención a Elyon y retiró sus mechones azulados dejando a la vista sus orejas picudas.  
-Me lo imaginaba –murmuró-. Creo que tengo justo lo que necesitas ¿Cuánta magia es capaz de absorber? –le preguntó a Dumbledore.  
-No lo sé, aún no ha utilizado la magia.  
-Entiendo –comentó el señor Ollivander.  
El anciano desapareció entre las estanterías y reapareció con una caja alargada, la abrió y sacó una varita.  
-Madera de sauce de 35cm., muy elástica y contiene polvo de escamas de dragón. Pruébala –le dijo el hombre.  
-¿Cómo? –preguntó ella.  
-Cógela –respondió el anciano tendiéndole la varita.  
Elyon alargó la mano indecisa, al tocar la varita su colgante brilló repentinamente con un color verde intenso y sintió un calambre en la mano que le hizo soltar la varita.  
-Parece ser que tienes mucho poder en tu interior jovencita –le dijo el señor Ollivander recogiendo la varita del suelo con una sonrisa.  
Una vez dentro del tren a Hogsmeade, Elyon volvió a centrarse en sus pensamientos. Sintiendo de vez en cuando la sensación de que Snape la observaba por encima del Profeta que había encontrado en el portamaletas. Ella apartó su vista de la ventana y lo miró. Sin darse cuenta se mantuvieron la mirada hasta que el hombre se levantó y salió del compartimiento. Esa mirada. Era la misma que en el Callejón del Sauce ¿Qué pasó en aquel lugar para que su mirada fuera tan distinta a la habitual? Tan triste y llena de culpabilidad.  
-¿Te preocupa algo? –preguntó Dumbledore.  
-No, es una tontería –contestó ella mirando por la ventana.  
- Cuéntamelo –insistió el anciano con una sonrisa comprensiva.  
-¿Qué ocurrió en el Callejón del Sauce? –preguntó sin andarse por las ramas.  
-Una gran desgracia –contestó él con tristeza-. Ni siquiera los elfos estaban a salvo en la lucha contra Voldemort.  
-Snape estaba allí, ¿verdad? Con los mortífagos –prosiguió ella mirando el suelo.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
-Se comportaba de forma extraña allí, parecía que algo lo carcomía por dentro –explicó ella.  
El silencio de Dumbledore confirmó las sospechas de Elyon.  
-¿Me dejas ver con más tranquilidad tu canalizadora? –le dijo Dumbledore.  
-¿Canalizadora, no es una varita?  
-No, los elfos no necesitan varita ni nada parecido para realizar hechizos. Pero tienen otros métodos de enseñanza que yo desconozco, así que hasta que aprendas a utilizar la magia solo con tu cuerpo y tu mente, mejor que tengas esto. Así te será más fácil controlarla –explicó él examinando la canalizadora.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que con el tiempo dejaré de necesitarla? –preguntó ella incrédula.  
-Exactamente. La canalizadora simplemente te ayudará a concentrar la magia en un punto concreto. Además, si llevas algo parecido a una varita, no te sentirás tan diferente al resto de alumnos.  
-De acuerdo –contestó Elyon recuperando la canalizadora.

...

El lunes se levantó temprano, nerviosa por el comienzo de las clases, aunque de haber sabido cómo le iban a ir se habría quedado en la cama. En Transformaciones no consiguió convertir un escarabajo en botón, ni siquiera consiguió un leve dibujo del objeto sobre su caparazón. Y en Encantamientos no fue capaz de levantar una pluma de la mesa, por un momento se movió, pero resultó ser el aire que entraba por la ventana. El día no podía pintar peor, sobretodo porque luego le tocaba Pociones.  
Abrió la puerta de la mazmorra con brusquedad y entró de muy mal humor, dejó el caldero de mala manera y tiró la maleta sobre la mesa.  
-Hoy nos hemos levantado con el pie izquierdo –comentó Snape desde su mesa.  
-Mantén la bocaza cerrada y no empeores las cosas –contestó ella sacando el material de la maleta.  
-Vuelve a contestarme así y te arrepentirás –la amenazó mientras se acercaba a ella.  
-No creo que encuentres un castigo que sea peor que el día que estoy pasando –Elyon se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.  
Snape la miró alzando una ceja "¿Por qué le habré dicho eso?" se dijo Elyon, ahora seguramente le preguntaría.  
-¿Por qué no me contestas directamente? – le dijo Snape.  
-¿Cómo…?  
-Tus ojos lo dicen todo –contestó él- ¿Es que la magia no es cómo te esperabas?  
-Es una mierda –refunfuñó ella sentándose en un taburete con los brazos cruzados.  
-¿No esperarías que te saliera todo a la primera? –comentó Snape algo incrédulo.  
-No, pero seguro que conseguiste levantar una pluma –contestó ella.  
-Todo el mundo consigue levantar una pluma, aunque sean solo unos centímetros ¿Tú no? – le dijo incrédulo.  
Ella miró al suelo avergonzada, ¿por qué le estaba contando aquello? ¿A él qué le importaba lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer?  
-No me lo creo –rió Snape.  
-Pues allá tú –suspiró.  
El profesor se acercó más a ella.  
-¿Cómo es posible que no hayas conseguido levantar una pluma? –no podía esconder una sonrisa socarrona.  
-Ni idea, el profesor Flitwich estaba histérico, porque el hechizo lo pronunciaba genial, pero no ocurría nada –explicó ella.  
El profesor la observó unos segundos y torció una sonrisa.  
-Saca tu varita y una pluma –le ordenó, Elyon lo miró extrañada- ¿Es que de repente te has vuelto sorda?  
La muchacha obedeció, sacó su canalizadora y la pluma con la que escribía.  
-Vuelve a intentarlo –le dijo el profesor cruzándose de brazos.  
-Wingardium leviosa.  
La pluma no se movió en absoluto, Snape la hizo repetir el encantamiento otras tres veces, pero no ocurrió nada.  
-Que extrañó –murmuró para él.  
-La magia es una mierda, solo trae problemas –gruñó Elyon cansada tirando la canalizadora a un lado.  
-¿Eso crees?  
La joven lo miró con los labios apretados ¿Por qué se tenía que reir tanto de ella?  
-No podrás utilizar la magia si no crees en ella –le aclaró él-. Así que si no cambias de parecer, no hará falta que sigas en este colegio.  
-Yo creo en la magia, he crecido con ella –gruñó.  
-Te equivocas, has crecido con magia, por lo tanto sabes que existe, pero no crees en ella. Crees que trae problemas por lo que sucedió hace unas semanas, culpas a la magia de la muerte de tus padres.  
Elyon miró al suelo, ¿era aquello verdad? Lo cierto era que sí, en el mismo momento en que vio morir a su padre deseó más que nunca no tener nada que ver con la magia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
-Me lo ha arrebatado todo, por su culpa estoy sola –murmuró entre sollozos-. Si no existiera la magia mis padres aun estarían vivos.  
-Eso es una estupidez, la magia no tiene la culpa de nada –dijo Snape con frialdad.  
-¡Sí que la tiene! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo se siente una persona que se ha quedado sola! ¡Tú eres uno de aquellos malditos mortífagos que ayudaban a Voldemort!  
-¡Silencio! La que no tiene ni idea de nada eres tú. No eres la única que lo ha perdido todo. Así que no te hagas la mártir, porque no lo eres –dijo Snape irritado.  
-¡Pero no es justo! ¡Yo solo quería tener una vida normal! Sin secretos, sin tener que esconderme… -gritó mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras recorrían su rostro haciendo que se le entrecortara la voz.  
Elyon no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, tapándose el rostro con las manos, para que Snape no la viera llorar. En la mazmorra reinó el silencio, solo interrumpido por los sollozos de la muchacha.  
-No puedes dar la espalda a tu procedencia, has de sentirte orgullosa por quien eres –le susurró Snape-. Perteneces a la comunidad mágica, te guste o no, nadie puede cambiar eso. Si te niegas a aceptarlo, si sigues queriendo tener una vida como la de un muggle… estás traicionando la memoria de tus padres, porque ellos sí se sentían orgullosos de ser magos, y de que tú también lo fueras.  
Snape le pasó la canalizadora, ella la cogió secándose las lágrimas, avergonzada por esa muestra de debilidad. Miró la pluma. Después de todo era cierto lo que Snape le había dicho, la magia no tenía culpa de nada, la culpa la tenían las personas que hacen mal uso de ella y que destrozan la vida de los demás. Se acordó del Callejón del Sauce, todo aquello había sido construido con magia, y era un claro ejemplo de que la magia también hacía cosas buenas.  
-Wingardium leviosa –pronunció ella con decisión.  
Y para alegría suya la pluma se levantó unos centímetros de la mesa, Elyon sonrió e hizo que se elevara más y luego volviera a bajar.  
-Por lo visto, la magia no es una mierda como creías al principio, ¿verdad? –le preguntó él poniendo una mano en su hombro.  
Ella no contestó, seguía jugueteando con la pluma.  
La puerta se abrió y Dumbledore entro por ella.  
-Creo que me he equivocado, andaba buscando la clase de Pociones, pero he ido a parar a la de Encantamientos –comentó.  
Snape alzó una ceja dando a entender que el comentario no tenía gracia.  
-Estaba preocupado, porque la clase de Pociones debería haber acabado hace treinta minutos, así que he venido a buscarte.  
Elyon sonrió mientras recogía sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Dumbledore al ver la cara de la chica.  
-Nada, de verdad –añadió ella mientras se secaba los restos de lágrimas con la manga.  
-Por una vez puedes creerla, Albus –dijo Snape-. Lo único que ha pasado es que hemos solucionado un pequeño problema que me ha costado una hora de clase que puedes estar segura que recuperaré –añadió mirando a Elyon con la habitual frialdad.  
La siguiente clase fue Historia de la Magia, que Dumbledore le recomendó que hiciera sola leyendo los libros reglamentarios. Herbología resultó ser muy entretenida, aunque bastante complicada en lo que se refería a nombres de plantas.  
Las clases del martes fueron mejor gracias a la charla que tuvo la mañana anterior. Abrió la puerta de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y en su interior vio a un hombre vestido de negro.  
-¿Pero cuántas clases das tú? –preguntó ella.  
-Solo Pociones, pero como falta la profesora que imparte esta asignatura y el profesor Dumbledore está muy ocupado, me ha tocado a mí enseñarte –explicó él-. Deja tus cosas en la mesa y saca tu varita, el profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que te de prácticas y no teoría para que aprendas algunos hechizos.  
Elyon hizo lo que le pedía y se situó frente a él, algo que no le gustó nada, ya que sabía de sobra que estaba tramando algo.  
-¡Expelliarmus! –gritó él.  
Ella dio gracias por tener reflejos considerables y así poder esquivar el hechizo.  
-¿Pero qué haces? –le gritó ella enfadada.  
-Comprobar tus reflejos y si sabías algún hechizo de defensa –contestó él como si nada.  
-Eso se avisa antes -se quejó ella.  
-Cuanto te ataquen en una situación real no te avisarán, intentarán cogerte desprevenida.  
-¿Enserio? –comentó ella con sarcasmo- ¡Expelliarmus!  
Snape se protegió del ataque con hechizo Protego y contraatacó. Pero Elyon se protegió de este con el mismo hechizo escudo que había utilizado su profesor.  
-Aprendes rápido, creo que esto va a ser muy divertido –rió Snape con maldad- ¡Tarantanegra!  
Se pasaron la clase lanzándose hechizos para intentar desarmar al contrario. Cuando acabó, Elyon tuvo que admitir que aun teniendo a Snape de profesor había sido una clase muy divertida.  
Fue mejorando en las asignaturas a medida que practicaba, pero los profesores le decían que tendría que esforzarse más en las pocas semanas que quedaban para que empezara el curso escolar, si quería llegar al nivel mínimo de cuarto curso. Aun así prefería acabas exhausta a causa de las clases antes que pasarse el día encerrada en la habitación pensando en sus padres.  
La doble clase de Pociones no fue tan terrible como imaginaba, era muy relajante en comparación con las demás. Aunque le resultaba agobiante que Snape estuviera todo el tiempo encima de ella observando el desarrollo de la poción.  
-¿Por qué diablos miras tanto las velas? –le preguntó cansado de que su alumna desviara todo el tiempo su atención de la poción para mirar las velas que iluminaban la oscura mazmorra.  
-Porque no tengo reloj y con las velas calculo el tiempo –explicó ella añadiendo el último ingrediente a la poción.  
-¿Qué no llevas reloj? –exclamó el profesor con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado.  
-Nunca he utilizado reloj, me oriento por la luz, es algo que me enseñó mi padre.  
A Elyon le pareció que Snape murmuraba algo como "elfos", aunque prefirió no hacer comentarios.  
-La poción está acabada, ¿puedo irme ya? –preguntó ella.  
El hombre se acercó y observó el resultado.  
-Está bastante bien, pero te recomiendo que traigas reloj en las próximas clases –le dijo de mal humor.

...

Ya solo le quedaban por probar las clases de Oclumancia y Legeremancia, sentía especial curiosidad por ellas. Aunque no se imaginó que fueran a ser unas clases tan íntimas. Una vez más las clases las impartió Snape porque no había otro profesor, según él, que estuviera lo bastante capacitado.  
-Relájate –murmuró él mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor.  
Snape la había hecho ponerse en medio de la sala con los ojos cerrados para que pudiera dejar la mente en blanco en la clase de Oclumancia.  
-No pienses en nada –siguió hablando en la silenciosa aula-, imagina que no existe nada a tu alrededor…  
La profunda voz del profesor era lo único de lo que era consciente en esos momentos, aquella situación la hacía sentirse incómoda, pero la voz y el tono del hombre conseguían relajarla.  
-Solo se consciente de tu cuerpo y tus sentidos, no estás en ningún lugar –la voz de Snape seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor, y cada vez se acercaba más a ella-, el tiempo no existe…  
Elyon salió del extraño trance bruscamente al notar el aliento del hombre cerca de su oreja.  
-¿Qué haces? Ya casi estabas relajada –gruñó él molesto.  
-Tengo las orejas sensibles, por si no lo sabías –contestó ella de mal humor tapándose la oreja-, odio que me las toquen y más aún que me soplen en ellas.  
-Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo como para volver a empezar con las técnicas de relajación, probemos como defiendes tu mente ante una agresión de este tipo. Así que relájate –le dijo Snape.  
La apuntó con la varita y Elyon notó una extraña sensación en la cabeza, como si alguien intentara entrar, pero consiguió rechazarla.  
-Estoy sorprendido, lo has conseguido a la primera –comentó, pero sin atisbo de aquella emoción en su voz.  
El profesor volvió a hacer lo mimo diez veces más, hasta que la hora acabó. Elyon se sentía tremendamente cansada, le dolía la cabeza como si la hubieran forzado para abrirla, y lo peor era que solo tenía una hora de descanso antes de la siguiente clase. En la siguiente, Legeremancia, Elyon tuvo que intentar hacer lo que su profesor había intentado hacer con ella la clase anterior. Y como se había imaginado en un principio, tampoco ella consiguió penetrar en la mente del maestro, aunque logró sentir levemente los pensamientos más superficiales del hombre, que también le comentó algunos trucos para no meterse por accidente en la mente de una persona.  
-Gracias –le dijo Elyon cuando la clase acabó.  
-¿Por qué? –le preguntó Snape con desinterés.  
-Por ayudarme a volver a creer en la magia el otro día en Pociones –aclaró ella.  
-Solo cumplía mi trabajo como niñera –contestó él-, aunque no hay de qué.  
Elyon sonrió y salió de la clase, quizá después de todo Dumbledore tuviera razón, quizá Snape no era tan malo como intentaba hacer creer a los demás.


	6. 4º Curso Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Sprout le explicaba la diferencia entre un horklump y las setas normales, y como desparasitar de billywigs algunas plantas evitando las picaduras de estos. Aunque de vez en cuando la distraía un repiqueteo en los cristales del invernadero. La profesora le llamaba la atención cada vez que intentaba buscar el origen del ruido.  
La clase estaba acabando. Hacía rato que tenía la sensación de que la observaban, y el repiqueteo aún no había cesado. Aprovechando el descuido de Sprout mientras dejaba los horklumps en una enorme jardinera, Elyon alzó la vista hacia las cristaleras. Pero no vio nada. Siguió buscando y se topó con un chico joven que la observaba encaramado en el techo de cristal del invernadero. El joven apartó la vista rápidamente y siguió reparando algunas juntas de los cristales con su varita. Elyon sonrió divertida. Sprout carraspeó para llamar su atención y seguir con la clase.  
Al acabar la lección ella buscó al chico, pero ya no estaba en el techo del invernadero. Sentía curiosidad. No era un profesor, o eso suponía, porque no lo había visto ni en el Gran Comedor, ni con el resto del profesorado. De camino al castillo volvió a escuchar un repiqueteo. Miró hacia el tejado del invernadero, sobre él estaba el chico.  
-Hola –saludó.  
El joven se giró y se la quedó mirando.  
-Hola –contestó finalmente.  
Ambos se miraron sin mediar palabra.  
-¿Qué haces? ¿Reparas los invernaderos?  
-Sí, los estoy revisando antes de que empiecen las clases.  
-¿Trabajas aquí, en el colegio? –preguntó ella curiosa.  
-Bueno, solo un par de días, hasta que halla revisado todo lo que el profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido –explicó él- ¿Y tú? ¿No estás empezando las clases muy pronto?  
-Sí, bueno, soy alumna de intercambio. Me estoy acostumbrando a todo esto antes de que empiece el curso de verdad.  
El joven sonrió y se dispuso a bajar por la escalera que había colocada contra el cristal, pero resbaló en el último tramo.  
-¡Cuidado! –ella lo frenó en su caída.  
-Tranquila, no me he hecho daño –se apresuró a decir él.  
-Menos mal –medio rió ella.  
-Me llamo Remus –se presentó.  
-Elyon –la chica alargó la mano para estrechársela-. Entonces esto es un trabajo temporal.  
-Sí, es mejor que nada –comentó-. No me suelen durar mucho los trabajos.  
-Solo hasta la luna llena, ¿no?  
-¿Cómo lo…?  
-Eh… pues… tengo facilidad para leer las mentes sin darme cuenta –se disculpó ella.  
-Viendo esas orejas, no me extraña nada –rió él.  
Elyon se apresuró a volvérselas a cubrir con la cinta de pelo.  
-Tranquila, no pasa nada por que seas una elfa de intercambio –sonrió el chico.  
-¿Y a ti por qué te duran tan poco los trabajos?  
-Porque soy un hombre-lobo –contestó él con fastidio apoyándose en los cristales del invernadero.  
-No pareces un hombre-lobo –comentó Elyon frunciendo el ceño.  
-¿Cómo se supone entonces que es un hombre-lobo? –rió Remus.  
La chica lo observó con detenimiento. Era muy joven, seguramente de la misma edad que Snape. Por eso le resultaba extraño que su pelo castaño claro estuviera veteado de gris. Llevaba una camiseta gris raída y usada, y manchada de trabajar. Al igual que los vaqueros, que tenían la rodilla derecha rota.  
-Pues no sé, ¿más peludo? –contestó ella con una media sonrisa.  
Remus empezó a reír con fuerza, y contagió a la joven.  
-¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó una voz fría y seca.  
Ambos se giraron. Snape los miraba de mal humor. La sonrisa de la chica desapareció en el acto.  
-Hola, Severus.  
-Hola… Remus –respondió él de mala gana- ¿Piensas venir a clase o seguirás vagueando en los invernaderos?  
-Perdón, ahora iba hacia allí. Espero volver a verte pronto –sonrió despidiéndose de Remus.  
-Lo mismo digo –sonrió él.  
Snape lo volvió a mirar con desagrado y acompañó a la chica hasta las mazmorras.  
Esa clase de Pociones fue especialmente mala. El profesor estaba de un humor de perros, y aprovechó cualquier minucia para atacarla, criticarla y gritarle. Ella apretó los labios intentando ignorarle, si le seguía el juego seguro que acabaría castigada.  
Tras la última clase la joven fue a dar una vuelta por los terrenos, antes de que terminara de oscurecer. Acabó en los invernaderos. No vio a Remus por allí. Lógico. Ya casi no había luz, era imposible seguir trabajando. Estaba subiendo las escaleras de mármol cuando la llamaron. Elyon miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Remus a los pies de la escalera.  
-Hola –sonrió-. Pensé que ya te habías ido.  
-¿Me has estado buscando? –preguntó el chico.  
-Bueno, he acabado en los invernaderos y no te he visto –se explicó ella sonrojándose.  
-¿Te apetece tomar algo en las Tres Escobas?  
-Mañana tengo clase –musitó ella con fastidio.  
-Te aseguro que estarás de vuelta antes de las doce.  
Elyon se torció hacia atrás el meñique derecho, pensativa. Tenía ganas de visitar Hogsmeade y desconectar de las clases.  
-Vale, pero volvemos pronto –aclaró ella.  
-Por supuesto –sonrió el chico ofreciéndole su brazo.  
Dumbledore los vio alejarse. Sonrió. Parecía que se llevaban bien. Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado. Ambos necesitaban alguien con quien hablar ahora que la guerra había acabado y los había dejado sin nadie más.  
-Dentro de cuatro días hay luna llena –gruñó Snape viendo como la pareja se alejaba por los terrenos.  
-Tú lo has dicho, cuatro días. Aun es inofensivo, Severus. Podemos dejarlos solos ahora que han encontrado un amigo –el director zanjó el tema y subió las escaleras hacia su despacho.  
El profesor volvió a mirar hacia los terrenos. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

...

Ambos salieron riendo del bar. Se lo habían pasado muy bien.  
-La cerveza de mantequilla estaba buenísima –sonrió Elyon.  
-Dumbledore te tenía que haber traído aquí nada más llegar a Hogwarts.  
-Cuando llegué al castillo no tenía muchas ganas de fiesta –murmuró al recordar la muerte de sus padres.  
-Sí, supongo que tienes razón –la semielfa alzó una ceja-. Dumbledore me lo contó todo sobre ti. Quería que ambos encontráramos un amigo.  
-¿Así que estaba todo planeado? –la chica se paró en seco.  
-Más o menos. Eso es algo que tienes que saber de Dumbledore. Le gustan mucho este tipo de cosas, y normalmente sus planes salen bien –explicó el chico-. Lamento si esto te ha molestado, pero me quedaba más tranquilo si estabas al tanto.  
Elyon lo miró unos segundos. Sus ojos color miel brillaban con la luna creciente.  
-No estoy enfadada. No mucho. Al menos Dumbledore ha elegido bien –sonrió ella agarrándose a su brazo.  
Remus respiró aliviado y siguieron con su camino.  
Estaban cerca de las murallas del colegio cuando el colgante de Elyon se tornó rojo. Ella miró a su alrededor con temor. El mago sacó su varita listo para atacar. Ella lo imitó.  
-Vamos, si pasamos las puertas de hierro estaremos seguros –le apremió el chico cogiéndola de la mano y echando a correr.  
De entre las sombras surgió una forma enorme, que se lanzó contra el chico y lo tiró al suelo. La varita del joven salió volando. Un hombre enorme se levantó. Era peludo y estaba sucio. Olía a sudor y mugre. La miró fijamente, como un depredador. Elyon retrocedió un paso con la canalizadora en alto.  
-¡Elyon, corre! –le gritó Remus levantándose y abalanzándose sobre la espalda de aquella bestia de forma humana.  
El hombre lo cogió desde su espalda y lo lanzó por encima de él. Cayó al suelo con un quejido de dolor. La joven comenzó a correr, si pasaba las murallas podría pedir ayuda. Pero el hombre fue más rápido y le cortó el paso. Le sonrió con una dentadura sucia de grandes colmillos y dientes rotos.  
-Licántropo –musitó ella con el corazón acelerado.  
-Que lista –sonrió el hombre lanzándose contra ella.  
La chica hizo un amago y consiguió esquivarlo. Escuchó al hombre correr detrás de ella. Ya solo le quedaban un par de metros cuando el licántropo la alcanzó tirándose sobre ella haciéndola caer, e inmovilizándola con su pesado cuerpo. La joven se revolvió sin éxito.  
-Hacía tiempo que no probaba la sangre de elfo.  
Elyon gritó de impotencia. Podía oler su aliento nauseabundo, y sabía de sobra lo que le pasaría si la mordía y salía con vida. El hombre cogió su rostro con unas manos enormes de uñas largas. Le recordó a las garras de un lobo. Unas gotas de saliva le cayeron en la mejilla. Elyon apretó los dientes mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Aunque ella intentó resistirse, el licántropo le ladeó la cabeza para dejar su cuello al descubierto. Un chillido sonó en el cielo nocturno. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando se abalanzó sobre ella con las fauces abiertas. Un destello plateado la cegó unos segundos y escuchó al licántropo gritar con fuerza mientras se levantaba y la dejaba libre. Elyon se levantó con rapidez y finalmente cruzó las puertas. El licántropo peleaba contra algo que lo atacaba desde el aire y del que solo se podía ver un destello plateado.  
-Eizen –musitó ella sonriendo.  
El licántropo finalmente sacó su varita, tenía el rostro ensangrentado por culpa de las garras del halcón.  
-¡Eizen! –lo llamó la chica con apremio.  
Si el hechizo lo alcanzaba seguro que lo mataría. Pero el halcón parecía decidido a seguir peleando. Cuando el hombre-lobo acabó de conjurar, sus ropas se incendiaron. El hechizo falló, estrellándose en los muros de piedra. Cansado, herido y envuelto en llamas, el licántropo se alejó aullando de dolor corriendo hacia la arboleda.  
El halcón se posó en el hombro de la chica con porte orgulloso y con las plumas aun erizadas. Volvió a cruzar las murallas para socorrer a Remus, que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.  
-Vuelve a las murallas ahora mismo –le gritó una voz malhumorada.  
De las sombras apareció una figura encapuchada. La chica levantó su canalizadora.  
-No seas estúpida, y vuelve a las murallas- le dijo Snape quitándose la capucha.  
Ella suspiró con alivio guardando la canalizadora.  
-¿Te lo tengo que volver a repetir?  
-¿Y Remus? –preguntó preocupada.  
-Yo me encargo –dijo el profesor agachándose junto al chico.  
La semielfa obedeció y los esperó tras la muralla.

...

Remus despertó en la enfermería. Por suerte, a parte del golpe en la cabeza, solo se había fracturado la clavícula. Algo que Madame Pomfrey arregló enseguida.  
-¿Y Greyback? –preguntó el chico cuando Dumbledore llegó a la enfermería.  
-Severus se encargó de ahuyentarlo. He llamado a los aurores para que intenten atraparlo. Dudo que lo consigan, pero me daré por satisfecho si lo echan de las proximidades.  
-¿Y qué se supone que hacía aquí? –preguntó Remus preocupado.  
-Seguramente esperar el comienzo del curso, ya sabes lo que le gustan los niños –suspiró el director sentándose en una de las camas.  
-¿Quién es Greyback? –preguntó Elyon, que estaba de pie junto a Remus.  
-Un hombre-lobo. Uno de los más sanguinarios que se conocen. Y uno de los mortífagos más fieles de Voldemort –explicó el anciano.  
-El que me hizo esto –el chico se levantó la camiseta y dejó ver una enorme cicatriz en su costado-. El me convirtió en lo que soy ahora. Mi padre tuvo la mala suerte de encararlo, y las consecuencias las pagué yo.  
Elyon lo miró entristecida, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-O vamos, no te pongas así. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, yo era apenas un niño –le sonrió Remus cogiéndole la mano con fuerza.  
-¿Tú estás bien? ¿Te ha mordido o arañado? –le preguntó Dumbledore preocupado.  
-Estoy bien. Madame Pomfrey me ha hecho un chequeo completo y no me ha hecho nada –lo tranquilizó-. Menos mal que Eizen me salvó.  
-Y que Severus lo redujo –finalizó el director.  
-¿Cómo sabía que Greyback estaba por aquí? –preguntó Remus desconfiado.  
-Él lo ha llamado mal presentimiento –Dumbledore se encogió de hombros.  
-Ya, mal presentimiento –musitó el chico.  
-Remus… -lo regañó.  
-Ya sabe lo que pienso.  
-Sí, lo sé. Y te equivocas. Después de todo os ha salvado la vida –aclaró el director.  
Remus apartó la mirada de mal humor.  
-Elyon, deberías ir a dormir. Mañana tienes clase y tienes que descansar –la despidió Dumbledore.  
La chica asintió.  
-Buenas noches.  
Era obvio que estaban hablando de algo que ella no debía escuchar.

...

A la mañana siguiente, tras la comida, Dumbledore le pidió que lo acompañara un momento. La Sala de Profesores estaba desierta. El anciano pidió asiento a la joven en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la alargada mesa.  
-Verás, tengo que informarte sobre un asunto que seguramente no te gustará lo más mínimo. Pero no veo otra opción por el momento –le dijo con seriedad, a Elyon ese tono no le gustó, la última vez que le habló así acabó con Snape como niñera-. Tengo que ir a cierto lugar y como por el momento no sé si estarás segura en las proximidades de Hogwarts, lo mejor es llevarte conmigo para no perderte un momento de vista durante estos días.  
-¿Y a dónde ha de ir? –preguntó Elyon con algo de temor.  
-A Azkaban –contestó él.  
Tragó saliva, ¿Azkaban?, aquello era peor que tener a Snape sobre ella las veinticuatro horas del día.  
-Veo que no te hace mucha gracia –comentó el anciano sentándose un momento a su lado.  
-Ninguna, es que he escuchado historias y no sé si son… -añadió ella.  
-La gran mayoría de las historias que cuentan de aquel lugar son ciertas –aclaró Dumbledore.  
-Qué consuelo –murmuró ella con una sonrisa forzada-. ¿Y si me quedo aquí con Snape sin salir del castillo?  
No le apetecía nada acompañarlo, prefería aguantar al profesor de Pociones y su habitual mal humor.  
-Me temo que Severus va a estar ocupado, y Remus aún se está recuperando. Si no te separas de mí no te ocurrirá nada –dijo Dumbledore para tranquilizarla-. Además, no estaremos solos, viene más gente.  
-Que sepa que no me hace ninguna ilusión –admitió la muchacha.  
-A mí tampoco.  
-¡Elyon, menudo susto al enterarme del ataque! –dijo Hagrid irrumpiendo en la sala- ¡Me alegro de que estés bien!  
Sin darse cuenta Elyon luchaba por respirar entre los fuertes brazos del gigante.  
-Yo también me alegro –jadeó ella.  
Hagrid pareció darse cuenta de la fuerza del abrazo y la soltó, ella sonrió para que no se preocupara mientras volvía a respirar.

...

El sábado despertó sobresaltada, en la mesita de noche había una nota de Dumbledore en la que le pedía que se pusiera la túnica negra que compró en el Callejón del Sauce. Elyon la buscó en su baúl y la extendió sobre la cama, le pareció extraña la petición de Dumbledore, pero igualmente se puso la túnica y bajó a desayunar. En su camino no se encontró con nadie hasta llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor, Snape salió de él cerrando las puertas.  
-Buenos días –le dijo Elyon con una cálida sonrisa.  
El hombre actuó como si no existiera, apenas la miró de soslayo con una mirada que hubiera helado a cualquiera y al acercarse a ella la golpeó con el brazo al estar en su camino y no apartarse. Elyon bufó, estaba claro que aún seguía cabreado por algo ¿Pero qué culpa tenía ella? No se sentía con ánimos de aguantarlo con ese humor durante mucho tiempo, si no cambiaba seguro que todo acabaría en una discusión.  
Desayunó en la gran sala vacía. Cuando hubo terminado decidió quedarse un rato más en la mesa para reflexionar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en tan pocas semanas. La comida desapareció y solo quedó el dorado menaje. Miró su reflejo en el plato, los dos mechones azules con reflejos liláceos enmarcaban su cara, ahora verdosos en el plato de oro. Su pelo rubio y liso caían como una cascada sobre sus hombros y unos ojos verdes le devolvían la mirada. La gente le solía decir que tenía una mirada alegre y vivaracha, pero ahora no se veía así, una chica de ojos tristes y ausente la observaba desde el plato. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza y golpeó la mesa con frustración al notar como unas lágrimas se esforzaban por salir. No quería volver a llorar como cada noche al saber que jamás volvería a ver a sus padres a la mañana siguiente.  
-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó una voz que resonó en el vacío comedor.  
Elyon levantó la cabeza sobresaltada, ante ella estaba Dumbledore que la miraba con la preocupación de un abuelo.  
-Esto… -pensó en contestar "sí", pero sería una mentira que el anciano notaría-. Como siempre.  
-Pues te sugiero que te animes un poco, o al llegar de Azkaban tendrás que pasar la noche en la enfermería.  
-¿Debemos ir hoy? –murmuró Elyon con desánimo.  
Dumbledore asintió y ella se levantó de la mesa para llegar junto a él, el director le puso una mano en el hombro y caminó a su lado hasta salir a los terrenos.  
-Toma, ponte esto encima –le dijo dándole una túnica marrón oscura que sacó aparentemente de la nada-, ponte la capucha y en ningún momento dejes ver tus orejas.  
Elyon se puso la túnica y se probó la capucha, era enorme, le caía por los ojos, solo podía ver el suelo. Seguramente Dumbledore se la había dado a propósito, para que así solo pudiera ver los bajos de la túnica que tenía en frente y no pudiera ver nada más de aquel supuestamente horrible lugar. Se la estaba abrochando cuando notó algo rígido en un bolsillo interior, ella sacó una especie de tabla.  
-¿Chocolate? –preguntó ella extrañada.  
-Es lo que mejor funciona como remedio ante los efectos de los dementotes, sin contar el hechizo Patronus, que es el único capaz de alejar a esas criaturas –añadió Dumbledore ante la cara de desconcierto de la chica-. Cada vez que notes mucho frío o cansancio coge un trozo de chocolate y cómetelo, yo también llevo una tableta por si acaso.  
Elyon volvió a guardarla en el bolsillo y se dio cuenta de que en él había otra más, y eso no le gustó, había escuchado hablar sobre los dementotes, pero no sabía que poderes tenían y que diablos causaban en la gente salvo que podían arrebatar la felicidad.  
-También deberías tapar bien tu lágrima, seguro que al llegar a la prisión brillará como un farol rojo intenso –finalizó Dumbledore alargándole la mano.  
Se cubrió lo mejor que pudo tanto la cabeza como la lágrima y luego cogió con firmeza la mano que Dumbledore le tendía, esta vez sintió como el estómago se le encogió al aparecerse.  
Nada más tocar suelo de nuevo una oleada de frío la golpeó, al abrir los ojos vio una pequeña cala de arena gris azotada por las violentas olas del mar, el cielo nublado no dejaba traspasar la luz del sol y el horizonte se perdía entre la niebla. Elyon sintió que un frío insoportable la rodeaba y le atravesaba la gruesa túnica.  
-¿Dónde está Azkaban? –preguntó ella tras nubes de vaho.  
-Mar adentro –contestó Dumbledore abrigándose con la capa.  
Caminaron hacia unas barcas varadas en la orilla, a cada paso notaron como el frío se hacía más agudo, Elyon comenzó a tiritar débilmente y pudo ver que su colgante adquiría el color granate.  
-Como siempre puntual, Albus –dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas.  
Los dos se giraron y Elyon se esforzó en hacer lo que el profesor le había dicho con respecto a cubrirse bien.  
-Es un asunto importante, no podía retrasarme –sonrió Dumbledore.  
Elyon miró los bajos de la túnica del hombre que tenían en frente, una larga capa ondeaba por el viento de la costa y dejó ver una pata de palo que terminaba en una garra.  
-¿Qué tal te encuentras? No debiste correr tras esos últimos mortífagos –le dijo Dumbledore.  
-No podía dejarlos en manos de esos novatos, los aurores ya no son lo como antes. Esos críos los hubieran dejado escapar –contestó el otro hombre.  
Elyon sintió curiosidad por aquel individuo de la pata de palo que hablaba con tanta familiaridad con Dumbledore. Levantó un poco la cabeza, pero aun así la capucha le impedía ver, así que se la levantó un poco hasta que nada cubría sus ojos. Deseó no haberlo hecho, ante ella se hallaba un hombre al que no hubiera imaginado ni en sus peores pesadillas. Su cara estaba surcada por cicatrices que hacían parecer que su cara era un trozo de madera esculpido toscamente, no había centímetro de piel que no tuviera una pequeña señal y le faltaba un trozo de nariz, uno de sus ojos era oscuro y pequeño en comparación con el otro que era… que era grande y redondo de color azul eléctrico, que giraba con rapidez en todas direcciones. Lo que a Elyon le pareció más espeluznante es que muchas de aquellas cicatrices, incluida la de su nariz, parecían muy recientes, de apenas unos días y que seguramente todas eran fruto de luchas cruentas. Estaba examinado al hombre con más detenimiento cuando el ojo azul eléctrico se paró en ella, que agachó la cabeza con rapidez cubriéndose del todo con la capucha.  
-¿A quién has traído de acompañante? –preguntó el hombre, Elyon se encogió más mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco de repente?!  
-¡Shh! Alastor no grites, nadie ha de saber que está aquí –respondió Dumbledore.  
-Y con razón Albus, pero, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Este es el último lugar en el que debería estar –le dijo el hombre.  
Ella siguió mirando al suelo, le parecía increíble que supiera quien era, pero más aún que pudiera haberla reconocido estando cubierta por aquella enorme capucha.  
-No podía dejarla sola en el castillo, no estaba segura, ha tenido otro incidente con mortífagos.  
-Sí, lo lamento, ese maldito licántropo es escurridizo y salvaje como ninguno –gruñó.  
Dumbledore no contestó. El frío cada vez era más intenso, las manos comenzaban a dolerle.  
-Elyon –le dijo Dumbledore poniendo una mano en su hombro-, este es Alastor Moody.  
-Encantada –contestó ella frotándose las manos doloridas por el frío.  
-Lo mismo digo –la chica se sobresaltó al ver como Alastor apartaba un poco su capucha dejando su rostro a la vista-, es clavada a su madre, parece que de su padre solo ha heredado la mirada y el pelo... uum… y también los colores adicionales, por lo que se ve...–finalizó cogiendo uno de sus mechones azulados con desinterés.  
A Elyon ese comentario le caló más que el frío, nadie le había dicho aquello con tanta frialdad y a su parecer, con tan poco tacto. Dumbledore vio la reacción de la joven he intentó cambiar de rumbo la conversación.  
-Se parece más a su padre y a su madre de lo que crees, aún a mí me sorprende el parecido. Aunque lo que me ha sorprendido ahora es que hayas tenido que quitarte la capucha, porque acabas de comprobar que tu ojo mágico funciona bien –comentó el anciano.  
-Y lo hace, pero no me he acostumbrado aún a él. Además prefiero verla con mi propio ojo.  
-¡Profesor Dumbledore, ya ha llegado! Perfecto –llamó una voz tras ellos.  
El director volvió a colocarle la capucha tapándole los ojos. Un hombre bajito se acercó a ellos seguido de otras tantas personas.  
-¿Comenzamos la visita Cornelius? –preguntó Dumbledore.  
-Por supuesto, por supuesto –respondió el hombre dirigiéndose hacia las barcas.  
-¿Quién le acompaña, profesor Dumbledore? –dijo una voz femenina muy empalagosa.  
Elyon se movió inquieta y miró los bajos de la túnica morada oscura que estaba a su izquierda, a la espera de una mentira creíble. A su derecha Alastor contuvo el aliento de manera imperceptible.  
-Después de esta visita he de atender asuntos urgentes con unos duendes, este ha venido en representación –apoyó una mano en el hombro de la chica que dio un pequeño respingo-. Así que no podré demorarme mucho.  
-Es muy alto para ser un duende, ¿no? –preguntó de nuevo la mujer.  
-Sí, curiosamente alto, por eso lo nombraron representante –añadió Dumbledore riendo.  
Dicho esto se dirigió a una de las barcas, Elyon lo siguió más relajada después de lo que había dicho Dumbledore y escuchó un leve suspiro de alivio procedente de Alastor. Dumbledore ayudó a la chica a subir a uno de los botes que ya habían sido arrastrados hasta el mar, luego subió él y por último Alastor. Los botes comenzaron a avanzar solos adentrándose poco a poco en la niebla. Elyon de cada vez tiritaba más, apenas podía mover los dedos sin sentir un dolor atroz y sus pies comenzaron a helarse dentro de las botas. Una tos seca la sacudió mientras se abrigaba más, aunque resultaba inútil contra aquel frío sobrenatural.  
-Estás helada –le dijo Dumbledore cogiéndola de la mano-, toma algo de chocolate.  
Metió la mano en la túnica y con dificultad consiguió cerrar sus dedos en torno a la tableta de su bolsillo, partió un trozo y se lo llevó a la boca, inmediatamente notó un leve calor en las manos que se extendió al resto del cuerpo. Aunque siguió notando el opresivo frío a su alrededor. Cansada de no poder ver absolutamente nada, intentó levantarse un poco la capucha aprovechando que estaban en la barca, pero Dumbledore se lo impidió.  
-No estamos solos en este bote –le susurró entre los murmullos del mar.  
Elyon había estado tan pendiente del frío que tenía, que no había escuchado los crujidos que producían los pasajeros de atrás sobre la madera al moverse.  
-¿Quién es Cornelius? –preguntó con curiosidad.  
-Cornelius Fudge es el nuevo Ministro de Magia.  
Entre la espesa niebla comenzó a hacerse visible una silueta oscura y firme, se acercaban a una isla pequeña en la que había asentado un castillo de aspecto fantasmagórico.


	7. 4º Curso Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Las barcas rascaron la arena de la playa del islote, el frío hizo que muchas de las personas que les acompañaban se abrigaran con más ímpetu. Elyon notó que el aire casi se hacía irrespirable, le helaba la nariz y los pulmones, eran como agujas que la atravesaban por dentro.  
-Come algo más de chocolate, hazme caso –insistió Dumbledore.  
Si la situación seguía así no tardaría en quedarse sin tabletas contra aquel frío insoportable. Dejaron la barcas en la orilla y comenzaron a subir a unas escaleras de piedra resbaladiza cuando la oscuridad la envolvió atrapándola, cayó de rodillas sobre los escalones tapándose los oídos con fuerza al escuchar murmullos de desesperación que inundaron su cabeza y gritos de terror que la ensordecieron. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas deseando que aquella tortura acabara, no alcanzaba a entender nada pero el miedo, sufrimiento y desesperación de aquellas personas pasaron a ella.  
-¡Basta! –ahogó un grito que hizo eco en el gélido aire.  
-¡Elyon! Tranquila –le dijo Dumbledore quitándole las manos de los oídos y estrechándolas entre las suyas-. Relájate, respira hondo, ignóralos.  
-¡No puedo! –gimoteó ella a la vez que el llanto se hacía visible bajo su capucha y temblaba sin control.  
Los murmullos y gritos se hacían más intensos, casi no podía escuchar a Dumbledore que sujetaba sus manos con firmeza. Comenzó a ahogarse, el aire no entraba en sus pulmones, todo esfuerzo era inútil.  
-Deja tu mente en blanco –la voz de Dumbledore resonó entre los gritos y murmullos-, haz caso a los consejos del profesor Snape.  
Ella apretó los labios y se concentró en la voz profunda del profesor de pociones en clase de oclumancia, que la relajó. Con un último grito que le perforó los tímpanos todo quedo en silencio, su cuerpo aun temblaba entre los brazos del anciano, que la soltó al ver que todo había pasado.  
-Ten, cómetelo –el hombre le dio un gran trozo de chocolate.  
Se sintió mucho mejor después de haberlo hecho y con ayuda del profesor se puso en pie, aunque sus piernas parecían de gelatina y su respiración seguía agitada.  
-Ha sido horrible, todos esos gritos y murmullos… -musitó ella sin fuerzas limpiando las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica.  
-Son los presos –le dijo Dumbledore ayudándola a subir las escaleras-. Debes intentar cerrar tu mente ahora, porque a medida que nos acerquemos a las puertas de la prisión será peor.  
Los tres individuos que habían quedado rezagados al principio de la escalera llegaron hasta el grupo, que había observado con algo de recelo y temor la escena vivida escalera abajo.  
-¿Qué ha pasado Albus? –preguntó Fudge.  
-Un pequeño susto, supongo que es algo normal para los que nunca han pisado este lugar –respondió él llegando al final de la escalera donde los esperaban y cogiéndola del brazo, atento a cualquier suceso.  
-Te dije que no debías traerla –murmuró Alastor con enfado tras ellos.  
Las puertas del castillo eran parecidas a las de Hogwarts, pero más bastas y astilladas, con los picaportes oxidados y bañados de sal marina. No había vestíbulo, solo una escalera a cada lado y un pasillo enfrente ancho y largo. El aire del interior estaba viciado, en él se mezclaban los aromas de la humedad y el moho, junto con otro que no tenía intención de adivinar. Se ajustó más el cuello de la túnica para calmar el brillo de su lágrima, que como Dumbledore le había avisado, parecía ya un farol rojo intenso.  
-Ahora no te separes de mí ni de Alastor, los dementotes no son los únicos sujetos peligrosos de este lugar –le dijo el profesor.  
Se dirigieron a la escalera de la izquierda y comenzaron a ascender hasta el tercer piso, que como los anteriores, era un pasillo de piedra húmeda que se alargaba para luego torcer a derecha o izquierda. Se adentraron en él a la vez que los adultos comenzaban a hablar entre ellos sobre temas que ella no entendía ni encontraba de interés. Como había sospechado en un primer momento, la capucha no le dejaba ver nada a excepción de los bajos de la túnica de Dumbledore, que caminaba delante suya, por lo que no sabía que había en el pasillo, aunque los ruidos de su alrededor demostraron que estaban caminando por un pasillo lleno de celdas.  
Escuchó un crujido metálico a sus pies y al apartar la bota vio que era un trozo largo de alambre, fue a cogerlo cuando alguien tiró con fuerza de su túnica arrastrándola hacia atrás hasta el suelo. Elyon ahogó un grito al notar como unos brazos la apretaban entre unos barrotes.  
-Bonitas botas –dijo una voz ronca cerca de su oído- ¿Dónde crees que podría conseguir unas? Quizá tú podrías ayudarme.  
La mano de la mujer se enroscó en su cuello.  
-Samantha, suéltala ahora mismo –dijo Dumbledore con calma aunque aterradoramente amenazante, sus ojos estaban crispados de furia.  
-De acuerdo, solo era una broma, no es para ponerse así –rió la bruja soltando a Elyon, que se alejó a trompicones hasta llegar junto a Dumbledore.  
-Tus bromas nunca han resultado graciosas –respondió Alastor con los dientes apretados y apuntándola con la varita, haciendo que cayera inconsciente.  
-Albus, procura que esa duende no vuelva a acercarse a las celdas –dijo Fudge molesto.  
-No volverá a ocurrir, no creo que le guste repetir la experiencia –contestó él.

...

No fue hasta recorrido un largo trecho que Elyon se dio cuenta de que aun tenía el trozo de alambre en la mano, lo dobló y lo metió en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, quizá le fuera útil en otro momento… Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, su canalizadora no estaba. La había perdido, seguro que se le había caído cuando la presidiaria le estiró de la túnica. Miró a su alrededor, o al menos lo intentó sin levantar su capucha. Dumbledore y el resto se habían parado para hablar sobre un preso que había causado muchos problemas y parecía que tenían conversación para rato. No debían de haberse alejado mucho de aquellas celdas, así que con disimulo se separó del grupo y desando el camino buscando la canalizadora con rapidez. No sabía cuánto había caminado, pero no había ni rastro de ella y tenía que volver pronto, mucho mejor si era con la canalizadora.  
-¿Buscas esto? –dijo un hombre a su izquierda, tuvo que levantarse un poco la capucha para ver que estaba jugueteando con su canalizadora.  
-Dame eso –exigió Elyon tendiendo la mano pero sin acercarse a la celda.  
-Creo que no –rió el preso apuntándola con la varita- ¡Crucio!  
No ocurrió nada, el hombre miró lo que él creía que era una varita con asombro.  
-¿Pero qué mierda es esta? –gritó enojado.  
-¡Te he dicho que me la devuelvas ahora mismo! –repitió ella con enfado.  
La canalizadora se escurrió de entre los dedos del demacrado encarcelado para ir a parar a las manos de la sorprendida muchacha, que sonrió con satisfacción ante la cara de desconcierto del hombre. Acto seguido echó a correr para volver junto al grupo.  
Pero algo agarró su pie y cayó de bruces al suelo, muchas voces rieron ante lo sucedido.  
-¿A dónde vas tan deprisa? –dijo una voz curiosa.  
-¿No te han enseñado a no correr por los pasillos? –comentó otra.  
Estaba confusa, no sabía dónde estaba y no debía quitarse la capucha, pero al no hacerlo apenas veía lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella, esos presos eran peligrosos, lo sentía…  
-Esa túnica negra que llevas debajo es demasiado cara para un funcionario del Ministerio –le dijo alguien a su espalda que consiguió coger su túnica y estirar de ella para atraerla a su celda.  
Elyon estiró de su túnica con fuerza hasta que pudo librarse del preso, pero perdió el equilibrio y fue a para a una de las paredes de separación entre celdas.  
-¡TÚ! –gritó furioso un preso acercándose a los barrotes de su celda. El preso era alto y robusto, de rasgos duros y la miraba con odio con el único ojo que le quedaba.  
Se asustó, la capucha había resbalado de su cabeza y ahora estaba a la vista de todos.  
-¡Ey chicos! ¡La mestiza que se nos escapó ha venido a hacernos una visita! –anunció otro que estaba unas celdas a su izquierda- ¡La hija de aquel condenado principito al que se la teníamos jurada!  
-Te has metido en la boca del lobo pequeña –gruñó el hombre robusto de hombros anchos con una sonrisa llena de maldad.  
Unos brazos intentaron atraparla desde la celda que se encontraba a su derecha, ella se alejó con un grito para ir a parar a otros que la inmovilizaron contra los barrotes. Elyon se removió, pero el hombre la sujetó con firmeza impidiendo su huida.  
-¡Dejadla en paz! ¡Ni se os oscura tocarla! –gritó el hombre que la sujetaba.  
-Tu siempre tan jodidamente divertido, Black –dijo con ironía uno de los presos antes de volver a las sombras de su celda.  
Poco a poco los ánimos se calmaron y los encarcelados volvieron a su letargo habitual. Elyon aún no se había recuperado del susto cuando fue consciente de lo que había oído, 'Black', ¿sería posible que…?  
-¿Sirius? –preguntó ella girándose ahora que los brazos ya no la sujetaban.  
Sirius le sonrió con tristeza tras los barrotes, no parecía el mismo que había conocido en las ruinas de aquella casa hacía unas semanas, su pelo estaba más enmarañado y su barba más crecida. Sus ojos azul marino estaban inundados de dolor, y bajo ellos profundas ojeras delataban pesadillas nocturnas.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Elyon preocupada.  
-Me acusan del asesinato de Lily y James Potter, así como de otros muchos –contestó él con pesar.  
-¡¿Qué?! –no podía creer eso, no de él, en sus ojos no se veía la maldad de un asesino-. Tiene que haber un error, yo no me creo que hayas sido capaz de hacer eso.  
-Entonces eres una de los pocos que creen en mi inocencia, el resto me tacha de asesino y están felices de que me pudra tras estos barrotes -golpeó con una mano los barrotes-. Comentan que es el mejor castigo para un mortífago –comentó Sirius con voz débil agarrando los barrotes con amargura.  
-¿Mortífago? ¡¿Pero qué estupidez es esa?! –cogió sus brazos y remangó la larga túnica que llevaba encima del traje de presidiario a rayas, su piel estaba pálida y lisa-. No tienes la Marca, así que no pueden acusarte por algo que no eres ni has hecho. Deben repetir el juicio, hablaré con Dumbledore…  
-Elyon –la cayó él cogiendo sus manos-, no hubo juicio y no tienen intención de hacerlo.  
-Pero eres inocente –Elyon se sintió frustrada ante aquella situación, él no merecía estar allí, no era un mortífago, no era como Lucius o como… Snape.  
Unas lágrimas de rabia bañaron sus ojos, no dejaría que muriera allí por delitos que no había cometido. Metió la mano en su túnica y sacó el alambre.  
-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Sirius al ver como la chica moldeaba el trozo de alambre.  
-Sacarte de aquí –respondió ella.  
Metió el alambre en la pequeña cerradura y con mucha paciencia lo movió entre el mecanismo.  
-Elyon, eso no funcionará, no hagas chorradas –le dijo Sirius nervioso al ver lo que hacía la chica e intentó detenerla sin éxito-, solo la llave podrá abrirla, no es una puerta muggle.  
Con un leve "click" la puerta se entreabrió, muchos presos ahogaron murmullos de asombro al ver lo sucedido.  
-¿Cómo…?  
-Odiaba que mis padres me encerraran en el cuarto cuando me castigaban, solía escaparme para ver la televisión cuando se iban a dormir –una punzada de dolor la atravesó al recordar eso, aunque lo intentó disimular ante Sirius-. Vamos, ahora vete.  
Un nuevo ataque de tos la invadió, sus rodillas se doblaron mientras iba en busca de un trozo de chocolate. Nada más tomárselo notó que el aire estaba tan frío que podría haberlo tocado como si fuera hielo.  
-Vuestra huida llega a su fin –rió por lo bajo el preso robusto de la celda de enfrente-, que disfrutéis del Beso.  
Sirius cogió a Elyon del brazo y estiró de ella hacia el interior de la celda. Ambos comenzaron a respirar con dificultad, el colgante de Elyon brillo rojizo con más fuerza, si eso era posible. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero el pánico se estaba apoderando de ella, le faltaba el aire y el poco que podía llegar a sus pulmones la hería con gravedad. A través de los barrotes apareció una figura alta cubierta con una capa negra que flotaba a varios centímetros del suelo, su cara estaba completamente oculta bajo una capucha. Aquel ser respiraba con lentitud como si quisiera succionar más que aire. La tos volvió a ella, parecía que su garganta iba a quebrarse mientras caía en la oscuridad, parpadeó con furia para poder seguir viendo lo que ocurría por muy horrible que fuera. Unas imágenes se fueron formando ante ella, y no pudo reconocerlas hasta que las vio con total nitidez.  
Se quedó de piedra, no podía estar viendo aquello, no era posible. Se encontraba en su sala de estar, era una noche de tormenta, su madre veía la televisión en el sofá y su padre estaba leyendo un libro en su sillón favorito. El corazón le dio un vuelco, también se vio a ella misma durmiendo sobre el hombro de su madre. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, todos estaban allí ajenos a lo que ocurriría momentos después. Su padre levantó la cabeza del libro con brusquedad y se dirigió a la ventana, ella acababa de despertar y su madre la besó en la mejilla con cariño, un rayo iluminó el comedor "¡Ani, rápido! ¡Llévate a la niña, nos ha encontrado!" gritó su padre dirigiéndose a la puerta, su madre la cogió del brazo y corrió hacia las escaleras.  
-¡Papa, no! ¡No te acerques! –gritó Elyon, algo la impidió moverse e ir a socorrer a su padre, necesitaba llegar junto a él para advertirle.  
La puerta de su casa se abrió de golpe, por ella apareció Voldemort que levantó la varita apuntando a su padre para matarlo.  
-¡NO! –gritó Elyon llorando sin conseguir moverse, algo la hizo retroceder y agacharse en el suelo.  
Una luz plateada la cegó, al abrir los ojos se encontró de nuevo en la celda, el dementor se había ido y solo quedaban ella y Sirius en el interior. Elyon no podía parar de llorar, otra vez aquella noche, se sentía como si lo hubiera perdido todo por segunda vez. Sirius la sujetaba junto a él en el suelo abrazándola.  
-Tranquila, ya pasó –intentó consolarla frotando su espalda-. El dementor se ha ido, lo has hecho huir con un Patronus.  
Elyon se agarró al cuello del hombre mientras lloraba amargamente, ¿por qué sus padres habían tenido que morir? ¿Qué quería Voldemort de ella para haber tenido que hacer eso?  
-¡Elyon! –la llamó Dumbledore corriendo hasta ella.  
-¡Suéltala Black! –gritó Fudge mientras el muchacho era apuntado por varia varitas- Me temo que has cometido tu último error mortífago, llamaré a un dementor para que te dé el Beso y acabe de una vez con tu vida de fechorías.  
Sirius palideció y alejó a Elyon de él.  
-¡No! –gritó Elyon aún llorando- ¡Él no ha hecho nada! ¡Me ha salvado de esos presos y el dementor!  
-¡No mientas! –le dijo Fudge con enfado- ¡Te ha hechizado, él abrió la puerta y te ha atrapado!  
-¡Cállese! –las personas que se hallaban ante ella la miraron con sorpresa, sus rostros tenían los ojos desorbitados- ¡Yo abrí la puerta para liberarlo, es inocente! ¡Se le metió aquí sin juicio y acusado de mortífago cuando no lo es!  
-¡Esto es un escándalo! –gritó una mujer bajita y rechoncha, con una cara ancha y fofa que recordaba aun sapo- ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte así al Ministro de Magia?  
-Tranquilidad por favor, intentemos calmarnos y así podremos aclarar esto –dijo Dumbledore agachándose junto a Elyon- ¿Qué ha pasado? Cuéntamelo desde el principio.  
-Perdí la canalizadora –comenzó ella controlando el llanto-, fui a buscarla y al volver unos presos me agredieron y reconocieron. Sirius me ayudó y yo intenté sacarlo de aquí abriendo la puerta de su celda, pero llegó un dementor y… fue horrible –tapó su rostro con las manos mientras volvía a llorar con amargura al recordarlo.  
-¿Y luego? –preguntó Dumbledore acariciando la mejilla de la chica con ternura, pero ella era incapaz de continuar.  
-Rechazó al dementor con un Patronus –finalizó Sirius.  
-¿Un Patronus? Imposible, es muy joven –dijo la bruja de ojos saltones con los labios apretados.  
-Fue un Patronus, uno corpóreo, lo vi con mis propios ojos, era un águila enorme, salió de su colgante –insistió Sirius que se había puesto en pie.  
-Veo que esto lo aclara todo –dijo Dumbledore-, Sirius Black no ha hecho nada por lo que se merezca el Beso.  
-Albus, no puedes creer la palabra de una niña, que por cierto no sé qué hace aquí, y un mortífago acusado de varios asesinatos.  
-¡Él no es un mortífago! No tiene la Marca, si hubiera recibido un juicio lo sabríais –insistió Elyon.  
Fudge comenzó a hablar con el resto del grupo en voz baja, Sirius permanecía callado, parecía aterrado por todo lo ocurrido.  
-Creo que es hora de irnos –le dijo Dumbledore a Elyon, que se puso en pie.  
-No pienso irme, si desaparecemos ahora lo matarán –dijo Elyon desesperada ante la situación.  
-Entonces haz que te prometa que no lo harán–le sonrió Dumbledore.  
-No servirá de nada -murmuró ella.  
-Tú hazlo, confía en mí –y miró a Sirius guiñándole un ojo.  
Fudge dejó la conversación con el grupo y miró con seriedad a los tres que se encontraban en el interior de la celda.  
-Hemos decidido que Black será perdonado por esta vez del Beso del dementor –anunció el ministro.  
-Prométamelo –dijo Elyon esperanzada.  
-¿Cómo? –Fudge no esperaba eso.  
-Prométame que mientras Sirius Black esté en Azkaban no recibirá ningún daño –aclaró ella.  
-Te lo prometo –dijo Fudge alzando una ceja, no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero le siguió el juego a la joven.  
-Recuerda lo que acabas de hacer Fudge –dijo Dumbledore solemne-, esta promesa ya no se podrá romper bajo ninguna circunstancia.  
-¿Pero de qué estás hablando Albus? –Fudge parecía haber visto la encerrona.  
-Le acabas de prometer a la nieta de Azrael que Sirius Black se mantendrá a salvo en Azkaban.  
-¿La nieta de Azrael? –Fudge abrió los ojos como platos y el resto del grupo se mantuvo callado conteniendo el aliento, salvo Alastor, que sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación.  
-Recuerda lo que significa –recordó Dumbledore.  
Aprovechando que todos estaban pendientes de Dumbledore, Elyon sacó la tableta de chocolate que tenía entera y se la pasó a Siruis con disimulo.  
-¿Pero…qué…? –Sirius la cogió sorprendido.  
-Toma, te vendrá bien –le susurró Elyon.  
-No, la necesitas, ese dementor te ha dejado débil –contestó Sirius.  
-Tengo otra, así que no te preocupes por mí, además, a ti te hace mucha más falta por desgracia –insistió ella.  
Sirius aceptó y la escondió en la túnica.  
-Gracias, eres un cielo –le dijo Sirius-, te debo una bien grande.  
-No ha sido nada -sonrió Elyon mientras volvía a toser.  
-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Albus –dijo Fudge con desagrado finalmente.  
-Bien, vámonos, se nos ha hecho tarde –cogió a Elyon de la mano y la sacó de la celda.  
-Te prometo que saldrás de este lugar –le dijo la chica a Sirius como despedida.  
-Lo recordaré –murmuró Sirius con leve brillo de esperanza en los ojos, quedándose al otro lado de los barrotes de la celda al cerrar la puerta.  
Elyon se sintió francamente mal al dejarlo solo en aquel lugar sabiendo que era inocente. Dumbledore se acercó a los barrotes y le murmuró algo a Sirius, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
-¡Sht! Eh, orejas picudas –la llamó una voz grave en un susurro.  
Ella se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente al preso que la había amenazado al principio, el hombre sonrió con maldad.  
-Tengo entendido que Severus Snape está ahora en Hogwarts, y si tú vas con el viejo seguro que paras cerca, ¿verdad? –le dijo apoyado en los barrotes con chulería.  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo –contestó Elyon con indiferencia.  
-¡Oh, sí que lo es! Porque necesito que le des un mensaje de mi parte a Sev -dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Elyon se cruzó de brazos a la espera de la tontería que seguramente iba a escuchar de aquel hombre-. Dile que lo lamento mucho, que se me escapó por poco aquella noche que íbamos de caza y que aún no me lo perdono. Sé lo mucho que Severus quería divertirse con ella aquella noche. Bueno, para ser sincero, todos queríamos jugar con ella un rato.  
-¿Quién se te escapó? –por alguna razón ni siquiera quería saber la respuesta, pero se le escapó.  
El hombre rió con maldad colgándose de los barrotes.  
-Tu madre –contestó escuetamente entre risas.  
Aquella respuesta fue como si le hubieran tirado encima un cubo de agua fría. Aquello no podía ser cierto, ¡no podía! Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante aquel hombre que la miraba con expectación, sus piernas flaquearon y perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio.  
-No es posible, mientes… -murmuró ella.  
-¿Qué no es posible? –rió el preso.  
-Snape no lo haría. No es como vosotros –dijo Elyon conteniendo el llanto.  
-¡Oh! Sí que lo es. Y de hecho hizo cosas peores que intento de secuestro. Él es tan mortífago como el que más, y te aconsejo que nunca confíes en su palabra. Su lengua es traicionera y es el mejor mentiroso que he conocido.  
-¡No! ¡Es mentira! –gritó Elyon a la vez que unas lágrimas escapaban a su control.  
Todos se giraron al escuchar los gritos.  
-Elyon no escuches –le dijo Dumbledore a la muchacha con preocupación alejándola más de la celda.  
-Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso viejo –comentó el hombre.  
-Esa actitud es la que te llevó tras estos barrotes, Nelson –le dijo Dumbledore con frialdad-, y por lo que veo la que te dará muerte ya que no has tenido la mísera intención de cambiar.  
El hombre lo único que hizo fue sonreír con desafío. Las lágrimas de Elyon seguían escapando mientras miles de dudas la asaltaban ¿Por qué le costaba creer que Snape era como el resto de mortífagos? Lo había visto aquella noche con los demás sirvientes de Voldemort y también sabía por Dumbledore que había atacado el Callejón del Sauce ¿Por qué entonces le había impresionado tanto saber aquello? ¿Solo porque durante un tiempo había sido amable con ella? Que estúpida había sido al creer que era diferente. De haber sido así no la habría dejado ir a Hogsmeade sabiendo que Greyback estaba por allí.  
El preso la miró con la ceja levantada y medio sonriente.  
-Bien, creo que ya hemos aclarado los asuntos que debíamos tratar. Así que si me disculpan, he de irme –dijo Dumbledore con una leve inclinación de cabeza-. Vamos Elyon.  
Dumbledore cogió a la muchacha del hombro y se la llevó por el pasillo dejando atrás a Moody y el resto del grupo. A medida que avanzaba una sensación nació en su interior, algo que la quemaba por dentro acompañando a la rabia: la venganza, venganza ante quien la había engañado y manipulado.

...

De vuelta en el castillo, Dumbledore la retuvo un momento en su despacho, ella apretó los puños en sus bolsillos y se giró hacia el profesor. En esos momentos solo quería bajar hasta las sombras de los niveles más bajos del castillo para dar rienda suelta a su ira.  
-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido en la prisión, creí que todos los presos estarían demasiado hundidos para fijarse en los componentes del grupo –se disculpó Dumbledore con una mirada triste tras sus gafas de media luna.  
-La culpa fue mía profesor, le desobedecí y me separé de usted. Creí poder encontrar la canalizadora yo sola –dijo Elyon para intentar acabar pronto con la charla y salir del despacho.  
-Aun así, yo no debí llevarte, hay muchos presos peligrosos, menos mal que todo ha quedado en un susto –le dijo en un suspiro de tristeza-. Pero sobre todo, quería advertirte sobre lo que escuchaste de aquel preso, no has de creer en su palabra, nunca creas en lo que te dice un mortífago.  
-¿Eso incluye a Snape? –preguntó Elyon más como una afirmación.  
-Creo que ya tratamos ese tema –dijo Dumbledore dando la conversación por zanjada.  
-Sí, profesor –murmuró ella como disculpa ante el atrevimiento.  
Se dio la vuelta para salir del despacho.  
-¿De verdad te encuentras bien? –insistió Dumbledore.  
-Sí –mintió ella sonriendo con toda la inocencia que podía-, supongo que al estar encarcelados, los mortífagos ya no pueden atacar físicamente, y lo intentan psicológicamente. Pero no se preocupe, estoy bien.  
El anciano asintió y la dejó salir del cálido despacho. En cuanto se hubo alejado lo suficiente de la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director, echó a correr en dirección a las mazmorras. Así podría dejar claro que jamás acabaría en las garras de un mortífago, que no conseguirían someterla a base de engaños como había hecho Snape. Saltó los últimos escalones que llevaban a las mazmorras y se dirigió sin vacilar al despacho de Snape, necesitaba desahogar la rabia y frustración de estas últimas semanas y por fin podría hacerlo y ajustar cuentas al mismo tiempo. Le dio una patada a la puerta que se abrió de golpe chocando contra la pared y rebotando.  
-Que no consigas realizar un hechizo en condiciones no es motivo suficiente para ir maltratando las puertas de las mazmorras –comentó Snape sin levantar la vista de unos pergaminos que había sobre su mesa-. Así que lárgate, estoy ocupado, no me queda ni tiempo ni ganas para intentar solucionar esa ineptitud que parece ser que llevas en la sangre como herencia.  
-Tengo un mensaje para ti, de tu amigo Nelson –le dijo Elyon sacando su canalizadora y apuntándolo con firmeza.  
Snape levantó la cabeza y la miró, primero a ella y luego a la canalizadora que le apuntaba.  
-Dice… -continuó ella notando como la rabia estaba ansiosa por salir, al igual que las lágrimas-. Dice que lamenta aquella noche de cacería, en la que se le escapó mi madre, porque según él tenías muchas ganas de divertirte con ella.  
-Eso es mentira –contestó el chico levantándose con lentitud del escritorio-, no debes cre…  
-¿No he de creer en la palabra de un mortífago? –medio rió ella, Snape la miró calculando la situación- Y lo hago, no creo en la tuya.  
-¿Y sí en la de Nelson? –comentó Snape incrédulo-. Muy buena elección.  
-Si creo en su palabra es porque sé que es verdad, tú me lo has demostrado.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué llegué tarde a salvaros a ti y tu amiguito? –gruñó él con fastidio.  
-Por si no lo habías notado, hace años que ya no me chupo el dedo ¿Crees que soy estúpida? Llegaste tarde a propósito. Si no llega ser por Eizen seguramente yo… Supongo que te llevaste una decepción cuando al llegar aun estábamos vivos. Porque como buen mortífago no debías entrometerte en los asuntos de tus amigos –dijo Elyon agarrando la canalizadora con más fuerza y acercándose un poco a él.  
-Yo ya no soy un mortífago –murmuró Snape con enfado.  
-¡Claro! Y lo que llevas en el antebrazo izquierdo es una calcomanía –rió ella con sarcasmo.  
-¡Basta! Como ya te he dicho, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar tus estúpidos comentarios –finalizó Snape cruzándose de brazos-. Sé que aun sigues resentida por lo que ocurrió, pero no te empeñes en culparme a mí, ya que toda la culpa fue indudablemente de tu padre, que gracias a su incompetencia no consiguió salvar a su mujer y su hija, una incompetencia que por lo que se ve has heredado tú.  
Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Elyon levantó la canalizadora justo a la altura del corazón, ya era hora de acabar lo que había venido a hacer.  
-¡Sectusempra! –gritó ella con toda su rabia.  
Snape sacó su varita y bloqueó el hechizo con dificultad y justo a tiempo para no ser golpeado.  
-¡¿Qué coño te pasa?! –dijo con la cara transfigurada por la sorpresa y el susto.  
-Así aprenderás a controlar esa lengua bífida que tienes –contestó Elyon acercándose más y con la canalizadora aún apuntándole- ¡Etcranto!  
Esta vez no pudo protegerse contra el hechizo y se movió para esquivarlo, cayó al suelo pesadamente agarrándose el hombro derecho que había comenzado a sangrar abundantemente. Ella se aproximó más a él, su rostro se contraía por el dolor. Volvió a levantar la canalizadora, solo un golpe más y todo habría acabado, solo otro hechizo y estaría muerto. Lo miró atentamente, estaba encogido por el dolor, la herida de su hombro empapaba su ropa con sangre… No podía hacerlo, no podía matarlo a sangre fría, ella no era como esos mortífagos. Unas lágrimas perfilaron su rostro humedeciéndolo a su paso, ¿qué había hecho? Había estado a punto de matarlo, pero la venganza aún seguía en su interior y le pedía a gritos que acabara el trabajo, al fin y al cabo se lo merecía, merecía la muerte después de todo lo que había hecho. Volvió a levantar la canalizadora lista para el último golpe, pero entonces Snape levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, un torbellino de imágenes y sonidos inundó su cabeza. Elyon retrocedió, su canalizadora resbaló por sus dedos y cayó al suelo. Ella lo miró con miedo y odio cayendo al suelo de rodillas y encogiéndose. Aquel maldito chico había sacado lo peor de ella, casi había conseguido que le matara… ¿o había sido la prisión?  
-¡Elyon, no! –Dumbledore apareció por la puerta abierta y corrió hacia ella con preocupación.  
-Un poco tarde Albus –gimió Snape todavía encogido por el dolor.  
-Espero que no haya pasado lo que creo que ha pasado –le dijo Dumbledore agachándose junto a ella.  
-Ha sido culpa mía, lo he atacado… y… y… y casi lo mato –sollozó Elyon entre las manos que cubrían su rostro.  
-Pero no lo has hecho, tranquila –respondió Dumbledore.  
Elyon abrazó al anciano en busca del consuelo que agradeció que le diera. Entonces se escuchó un sonido ahogado, los dos se giraron y vieron con horror como unos espasmos recorrieron el cuerpo de Snape, que respiraba con dificultad. Dumbledore corrió a atenderlo.  
-¡Severus!– el anciano examinó la herida de su hombro.  
-Et… Et… Etcranto –consiguió responder-. Ella… -extendió un brazo para señalar a Elyon, pero este cayó al suelo sin fuerzas.  
El cuerpo del hombre comenzó a agitarse con más violencia y de su boca comenzó a salir espuma.  
-¡Elyon, corre, avisa a la señora Pomfrey! –le dijo Dumbledore con emergencia.  
Iba a hacerlo cuando la presencia que había estado junto a ella sin que apenas la notara habló. Una voz tremendamente familiar, siseante y profunda, que parecía susurrarle al oído.  
-Ya es tarde para él, no malgastes energía, recuerda que es un mortífago y que te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo –susurró la voz.  
Elyon se mantuvo en su sitio y observó la escena, se sentía como si no estuviera allí.  
-¡Elyon, por favor! –insistió el director mientras intentaba socorrer al joven que no dejaba de agitarse.  
-No le hagas caso, quiere salvarlo porque está de su parte, ¿por qué crees que quiere que te vigile? Mátalo a él también, ha cometido crímenes peores… como dejar morir a tus padres.  
Elyon abrió los ojos como platos ante estas últimas palabras, sabía que aquello no era cierto, pero era incapaz de dejar de escuchar.  
-Coge la canalizadora y mátalo ahora, ni siquiera se dará cuenta –casi podía sentir el aliento de las palabras en su oreja.  
Se agachó y cogió la canalizadora, al levantarse estaba apuntando a Dumbledore por la espalda con las manos temblorosas.  
-No sufrirá, por desgracia no podrá sentir el dolor que a ti te está destrozando por dentro. Adelante, no dudes, ya sabes el hechizo –insistió la voz.  
Miró a Dumbledore y luego a Snape que seguía temblando en el suelo. Éste la miró con dificultad.  
-Bloquea, no escuches… -murmuró Snape atragantándose con la espuma de su boca antes de que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco.  
-¡Severus! –gritó Dumbledore frustrado al no poder hacer nada.  
-Ahora, ¡mátalo! –le gritó la voz.  
Las palabras de Snape resonaron en su cabeza.  
-¡No! ¡No lo haré! –se opuso ella.  
Dumbledore se giró de golpe y se asombró al verla aún allí y con la canalizadora en ristre.  
-¿Elyon… qué…? -Dumbledore no parecía entender lo que ocurría.  
-¡Mátalo! –gritó la voz.  
-Profesor… ayúdeme… -murmuró ella con la canalizadora temblando entre sus dedos.  
-¡MÁTALO! –esta vez estaba segura de que Dumbledore también había escuchado la orden.  
-¡NO! –su gritó resonó en las mazmorras.  
Dumbledore la miró con el ceño fruncido, ya entendía la situación, sin duda había escuchado aquel grito siseante. Elyon se arrancó la lágrima del cuello y se la tiró al anciano segundos antes de que este moviera la mano describiendo un arco ante el rostro de Elyon, que cayó sobre la piedra del despacho inconsciente.  
Unas pálidas luces la despertaron, estaba tumbada en una cama con cortinas blancas, la luz cálida del sol entraba por los enormes ventanales de la sala. "Una vez más en la enfermería" se dijo con cansancio, le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo, como si lo hubieran forzado con violencia. Costosamente consiguió sentarse en la cama, el silencio del lugar no le gustó, tenía la sensación de que podría volver a ser atormentada por aquella voz fría y siseante. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró profundamente.  
-Buenos días, mocosa –una voz resonó en aquel silencio.  
Elyon se sobresaltó y miró al visitante, Snape la miraba con desagrado desde los pies de la cama, su brazo derecho estaba en cabestrillo, la piel de su rostro estaba más pálida de lo normal y bajo sus ojos había dos marcadas ojeras.  
-¿Buenos días? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? –preguntó ella cansada.  
-Lo que quedaba del día de ayer –respondió Snape.  
Sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo tiró a Elyon, al abrir las manos encontró su lágrima azul clara.  
-La señora Pomfrey ha dicho que no te la cuelgues todavía, y sobretodo que no te pegues esos tirones del cordón, casi te dejas el cuello en carne viva –le dijo con desinterés-. El profesor Dumbledore ahora viene, quiere hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido.  
-Lo siento, yo no quería, no sabía lo que hacía… –o eso pensaba ella, las palabras del preso aun rondaban en su cabeza.  
-A mí lo único que me preocupa es saber dónde aprendiste esos conjuros tan peligrosos, no es normal que alguien de tu edad los conozca y los sepa realizar, y aún menos si apenas consigue levantar una pluma –comentó el hombre sin mucho interés- Y… gracias por prestarme ese colgante.  
Dicho eso se fue de la sala y Elyon volvió a quedar sola a la espera de la bronca de Dumbledore. Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó los ecos de unos pasos.  
-¿Qué tal te encuentras? –le preguntó Dumbledore sentándose en la cama y apartando las cortinas con un movimiento de varita.  
-Cansada, pero bien… -Snape pasó frente a la cama sin mirarla y se sentó en la de al lado de espaldas a ella- Bueno, más o menos.  
La señora Pomfrey se acercó al chico con unas vendas y un bote de cristal.  
-Está bien, gracias a ti –le dijo el anciano para animarla-, si no hubieras actuado en el último momento, ahora estaría muerto.  
-¿Actuar en el último momento? Que yo recuerde sólo estaba mirando como Snape moría y además intentaba matarlo a usted –dijo ella arrepentida.  
-No lo recordarás entonces, pero le prestaste tu lágrima que lo mantuvo con vida durante un poco más de tiempo.  
Elyon intentó recordar aquello, pero no pudo, no recordaba aquel suceso. Miró a su izquierda, la señora Pomfrey le había quitado la camisa a Snape para poder atender la herida. Elyon sintió un desagradable hormigueo en el estómago al ver la herida, era profunda y no tenía buen aspecto.  
-¿Qué le hice? –preguntó Elyon con culpabilidad.  
-Le lanzaste la maldición Etcranto, hace unos años era una Maldición Imperdonable. Realiza cortes muy profundos y dolorosos, y a parte envenena la sangre en minutos, dando una muerta lenta y dolorosa. Por suerte se consiguió un antídoto para sus efectos y por eso ya no tiene una pena de prisión tan grave, aunque yo la seguiría considerando imperdonable, porque si no se tiene el antídoto a mano…  
-Pero debió de pasar mucho tiempo antes de poder darle el antídoto, lo vi, ¿cómo pudo sobrevivir?  
-Ya te he dicho que fue por tu lágrima, tiene ciertas dotes curativas, ralentizó el envenenamiento y por eso pudimos atenderlo. Pero te aconsejo que durante unos días no lo molestes mucho, se ha pasado la noche vomitando bilis mezclada con el veneno y no está de muy buen humor –sonrió Dumbledore.  
-¿Y cuándo lo ha estado? –murmuró Elyon para si.  
-Elyon, ahora necesito que me expliques qué ha pasado, desde el principio –le dijo Dumbledore con seriedad.  
Elyon asintió, aunque no sabía cómo empezar.  
-Bueno, creo que todo empezó cuando el preso me dijo aquello –comenzó a explicar ella, la expresión de Dumbledore le dijo que no había escuchado aquel comentario-, me dijo que le dijera a Snape que estaba arrepentido por haber dejado escapar a mi madre, porque según él, Snape quería divertirse con ella. Como es normal, o por lo menos para mí, me enfadé, me sentí mal al enterarme de eso porque estos días había intentado confiar en él. Me había engañado.  
-Severus no te ha engañado, fue el preso, recuerda que no se puede confiar en los de su calaña, solo quieren hacer daño –insistió el anciano.  
-Pero… -Elyon decidió no discutir, sabía que era inútil-, en fin, al salir de Azkaban tuve una extraña sensación, como si alguien más estuviera conmigo. Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts tuve… quería vengarme, me sentía traicionada, así que me dirigí a las mazmorras, allí los dos discutimos y le ataqué. El resto ya lo sabe.  
-¿Pero y esa voz que llegué a escuchar? –parecía que eso era lo que más le interesaba al director.  
-No sé, de repente comencé a escucharla, creo que era de esa presencia que sentía, no estoy segura. Pero me pedía que le matara a usted, yo no podía, a usted no –contestó Elyon arrepentida agarrándose las rodillas.  
-Y sin embargo sí que podías atacar a Severus –Elyon asintió, Dumbledore suspiró-, supongo que a aquella presencia le fue más fácil incitarte a matarlo porque aun tienes miedo a los mortífagos…  
-Yo no les tengo miedo –rectificó ella con enfado.  
-No te engañes a ti misma, les tienes miedo desde la muerte de tus padres, no es algo de lo que avergonzarse, y entiendo que no te fíes de ellos. Aunque deberías intentar no ser tan agresiva con Severus, si en un acto inconsciente lo has salvado significa que le estás dando una segunda oportunidad –le dijo Dumbledore con calma.  
-Si soy agresiva con él, es porque él lo es conmigo. Y no creo que le salvara la vida por eso, sería sencillamente para no ser la culpable de su muerte. Para mí es un mortífago, porque no me da razones para decir lo contrario.  
La chica miró el enorme ventanal por el que se veía el cielo azul.  
-Elyon, él no sabía que Greyback estaba en el pueblo. Simplemente hizo caso de su instinto. Cuando llegó, Remus estaba inconsciente y Eizen acababa de salvarte. Se aseguró de que Remus estuviera bien y luego le prendió fuego a la ropa de Greyback para ahuyentarlo. Ese hombre lobo lo conoce y no se podía dejar ver porque es un espía, un espía a nuestro favor en una asociación que llamamos la Orden del Fénix, en la que luchábamos contra Voldemort. Severus nos ha ido pasando información del bando Oscuro arriesgando su vida. Si hubiera aparecido salvándote a cara descubierta lo hubieran descubierto y todo se hubiera ido al traste. Aún quedan mortífagos libres y Snape sigue siendo un arma útil.  
-¿Y cómo sabe que no juega a doble bando o algo así? Sin faltarle al respeto señor, debería recordar lo que me dijo: jamás creas la palabra de un mortífago. Usted le ha creído aun sabiendo que no se puede confiar en gente como él.  
-Ya lo irás entendiendo con el tiempo. Y ahora descansa, es lo que más necesitas –se despidió Dumbledore.  
-Señor, de verdad, me gustaría saber sus motivos por los que le cree, jamás podrá dejar de ser uno de ellos, está marcado de por vida –insistió ella arrodillándose en la cama.  
-Creo que aquí no soy el único que lo está –dijo Snape llegando junto al anciano.  
Dumbledore frunció el ceño ante la frase, Elyon por su parte sintió la necesidad de estrangular a Snape con sus manos, pero no se veía con fuerzas.  
-¿A qué te refieres, Severus? –le preguntó Dumbledore.  
-¡Oh! ¿No te lo ha dicho aún? –dijo Snape fingiendo sorpresa.  
-¿Qué es lo que debería saber? –Dumbledore se giró hacia Elyon con los brazos cruzados a la espera de una respuesta.  
-Dijiste que no se lo dirías –gruñó Elyon con enfado-, no se puede confiar en ti como buen mortífago.  
-Pero si yo no le he dicho nada, ahora se lo tendrás que decir tú –rió Snape por lo bajo.  
-Sigo esperando Elyon -Dumbledore parecía que se estaba enfadando de verdad.  
Tragó saliva, pero decidió responder ante la expresión de Dumbledore.  
-La noche en la que Voldemort vino a casa y me acorraló me… bueno, la verdad es que no sé qué me hizo –respondió ella remangándose la manga izquierda de la túnica y mostrando la calavera y la serpiente que ahora estaban moradas.  
Dumbledore cogió el brazo de Elyon y examinó la marca con detenimiento.  
-Deberías habérmelo dicho, y me da igual quien, esto es más delicado de lo que parece a simple vista y ninguno de los dos os habéis dado cuenta –dijo el profesor con enfado.  
-Yo… lo sé, pero no me pareció importante… creí que se lo hacía a todos los que atrapaba –murmuró Elyon.  
-Intentaré averiguar por qué lo hizo, debe de haber alguna razón importante. De lo que ahora estoy seguro es de quien te incitó a matarme fue Voldemort –Elyon abrió la boca, pero Dumbledore prosiguió para no ser interrumpido-, no sé cómo lo consiguió, pero indudablemente era él, esa voz es desgraciadamente inconfundible.  
-Entiendo –suspiró ella volviéndose a cubrir el brazo con la manga.  
Snape salió de la sala sin mediar palabra y Dumbledore se levantó para hacer lo mismo, pero Elyon lo detuvo, quería hacerle una última pregunta, una pregunta que le rondaba hace tiempo.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que enterraron a mis padres? –preguntó Elyon con tristeza.  
-Los enterraron dos días después de su muerte –contestó el anciano.  
-¿Podría… cuándo podré ir a visitar sus tumbas? –preguntó de nuevo la muchacha con los ojos húmedos.  
-No lo sé, pero no por el momento, aunque te prometo que las visitarás –respondió este-. Por cierto, ¿te queda chocolate?  
-Sí, ¿pero usted no tenía una tableta? –preguntó Elyon extrañada.  
-Es que también me la he dejado en Azkaban –Elyon sonrió-, fue muy noble lo que hiciste por Sirius en la prisión, poca gente arriesgaría su vida de ese modo –dijo Dumbledore lleno de orgullo y con los ojos brillantes tras la montura dorada, buscando un trozo de chocolate en la túnica de Elyon, que estaba colgada en una silla.  
-Gracias –le dijo ella sonriendo.  
Dumbledore también se fue de la enfermería y la dejó sola, Elyon se tumbó en la cama y volvió a dormirse, aunque no conseguiría descansar por culpa de terribles pesadillas que no recordaría a la mañana siguiente.


	8. 4º Curso Capítulo 8

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a Sabi, ya que gracias a ella he conseguido mejorar mucho mi narrativa; y he de admitir que algunas frases de este capi (y de otros) han sido invención suya como ayuda, ya que yo muchas veces no consigo escribir algo apropiado. ¿Qué más decir? Mil gracias Sabi, tu tranquila, que si un día publico algo y, como tu dices, me convierto en la nueva Rowling (ya me gustaría, ya…), me acordaré de ti ., porque te debo mucho, ¡bikiños guapa!_

**Capítulo 8**

La señora Pomfrey la dejó salir de la enfermería a la mañana siguiente del incidente. Lo primero que hizo Elyon fue subir a cambiarse de ropa, tenía ganas de utilizar ropa más ligera que la túnica élfica que llevaba. Rebuscó en su baúl y sacó una camiseta de manga corta con cuello de barca y una falda de tela ligera que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. La mañana era cálida, y ya no tenía nada que esconderle a Dumbledore, si iba con cuidado el resto de profesores no se enterarían de lo que había tatuado en su antebrazo izquierdo.  
Aquella mañana no tenía ganas ni de ir a clase, ni de estudiar… ni de nada, pero salió a respirar el aire fresco de los terrenos. Se apoyó en una de las paredes del castillo y observó el espléndido paisaje que tenía ante ella.  
-¿Ya has conseguido escapar de la enfermería? –rió Dumbledore apoyándose en la pared junto a ella.  
-He salido antes de que la señora Pomfrey cambiara de opinión –contesto ella sin apartar los ojos del lago-, creo que voy a comenzar a aborrecer la enfermería.  
Dumbledore rió, pero Elyon sabía a que había venido.  
-¿Ha descubierto ya el por qué me hizo esto? –Elyon acercó el brazo izquierdo a Dumbledore.  
-Tengo ciertas hipótesis –respondió él cogiendo su brazo -, tengo la sensación que lo hizo para asegurarse de que aunque escaparas, siempre supiera dónde estabas. Verás, la Marca Tenebrosa que los mortífagos tienen tatuada sirve para que Voldemort pueda llamarlos esté donde esté y que puedan acudir. Estoy casi seguro que con esto en el brazo podría saber dónde estás y aparecer en el mismo lugar.  
-¿Pero para qué tantas molestias? Si me hubiera atrapado como pretendía, no hubiera podido escapar –dijo Elyon extrañada.  
-Voldemort no es un necio, conociendo a tus padres uno ha de saber que no se te puede subestimar, eres capaz de más cosas de las que crees Elyon. Él no quería correr el riesgo de perderte por una tontería como han hecho los mortífagos. Así que prefirió asegurarse –Dumbledore sacó algo de su túnica y se la puso en el brazo.  
-¿Una muñequera? –Elyon observó como Dumbledore cruzaba las cuerdas de esta para ajustársela- Gracias.  
-Así no tendrás que preocuparte por si se sube la manga o algo parecido –el anciano le sonrió con cariño.  
La muñequera era de piel clara, en el centro llevaba incrustadas piedras de color turquesa a espacios iguales. Los bordes de la muñequera tenían costuras anchas a modo de adorno, y entre estas y las piedras había dibujos ondulantes grabados. Era verdaderamente bonita.  
-¿Entonces todo ese rollo de marcarme es solo para tenerme controlada? –Elyon no podía terminar de creerlo- Pensé que sería algo más serio.  
-Y lo es, no sólo sirve para tenerte situada. A través de la Marca puede penetrar en tu mente, puede saber tu estado de ánimo, si estas en compañía, tus miedos… o como hizo ayer, controlarte –Dumbledore la miró con preocupación-. Ayer puso a prueba su artimaña, consiguió saber dónde estabas e intentó manipularte.  
-Pero… pero Voldemort ha muerto –dijo Elyon confusa, no había pensado en ello hasta ahora.  
-Por desgracia no, solo ha desaparecido de escena y esperemos que siga así durante muchos años –aclaró Dumbledore-, con lo ocurrido nos ha mostrado que aún tiene bastante poder, pero está débil.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que si no llega a estar débil le habría matado? –preguntó Elyon asustada.  
-Es posible, pero ahora sabemos para qué sirve la Marca y con tiempo y práctica en Oclumancia y Legeremancia no podrá atacarte de ese modo –sonrió Dumbledore.  
Elyon miró la muñequera de piel, ahora sabía por lo menos para qué Voldemort la había marcado, ya solo le faltaba el por qué, algo que Dumbledore no quería decirle por el momento y tampoco tenía ganas de preguntar para no obtener respuestas.  
-¿En qué piensas? –le dijo Dumbledore.  
-Últimamente en muchas cosas –contestó Elyon cansada y sonriendo con tristeza- ¿Sabe? Yo me quejaba de Snape porque lo consideraba maldito al tener esa Marca, y no debí hacerlo, porque yo también lo estoy.  
-Tú no estás maldita. Una marca no te maldice, lo hacen tus actos. Piensa en la parte positiva, si te esfuerzas conseguirás utilizar lo que tu llamas maldición en contra de quien te la provocó.  
Elyon sonrió, Dumbledore tenía razón, podría enfrentarse a Voldemort con su mismo método y así vengar a sus padres y a toda la gente que había muerto por su culpa.  
-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba –rió de repente Dumbledore-, alguien ha venido a darte una sorpresa.  
Hizo un ademán para que alguien se acercara, Elyon miró curiosa y vio a un joven de pelo castaño que se acercaba a ellos.  
-¡Remus! –gritó ella corriendo hacia él.  
El chico la saludó mientras la veía venir a la carrera, y no paró hasta chocar contra él.  
-¿Cómo estás? No he sabido nada de ti desde aquella noche -le preguntó la joven.  
-Bien, ya tengo el brazo completamente recuperado –respondió moviendo el brazo izquierdo en círculos para demostrárselo.  
-Te sonará raro, pero te he echado de menos –le dijo ella abrazándolo.  
-Y yo –le dijo el chico devolviéndole el brazo-, aunque la verdad, sí que es un poco raro.  
-Bueno, acabo de conocerte, pero me has caído bien –sonrió ella apartándose un poco de él-. Eres la mejor compañía que he tenido.  
-¡Vaya! Me halaga –comentó Remus-, Dumbledore me había dicho que estabas de un humor delicado… eres una mentirosa, tú o Dumbledore.  
Elyon sonrió algo cohibida.  
-Verte me anima, significa no tener que estar sola –dijo Elyon doblándose el meñique derecho hacia atrás con nerviosismo- ¿Qué te apetece hacer?  
-No tengo ni idea. Pero para empezar lo mejor es siempre dar una vuelta por los terrenos, ¿no crees? –propuso Remus encogiéndose de hombros.  
Llegaron al lago y el chico se agachó a coger unas piedras de la orilla.  
-Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos -murmuró Remus tirando piedras al lago para observar como botaban en la lisa superficie-, ni te imaginas lo que llegué a hacer entre estas murallas.  
-Poca cosa seguro, se te ve un niño demasiado bueno –sonrió Elyon mirándolo de soslayo.  
-Si yo te contara… -entonces sus ojos se ensombrecieron- Ya era un hombre lobo por aquel entonces, pero aun así conseguí hacer amigos. Encontré gente que me aceptó tal y como era; aunque ni mucho menos con la rapidez que me has aceptado tú, aun así fueron los mejores años de mi vida.  
-¿Y quiénes eran esos amigos tuyos? Si se puede saber –preguntó Elyon con curiosidad.  
-James y Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black –murmuró él-. Todos muertos.  
Lanzó una piedra con rabia al agua.  
-Sirius no está muerto, está… -le informó Elyon para animarlo.  
-Está en Azkaban, ya, pero para mí murió el día en que me enteré que había matado a James, Lily y Peter.  
Elyon lo miró con tristeza, "Bocazas, ¿quién te mandaba preguntar?" se dijo a si misma. Decidió no discutir el tema de Sirius, al menos por ahora.  
-¿Pero qué hago? He venido aquí para animarte y lo que estoy haciendo es deprimirte más –comentó Remus.  
-¿Cuánto hace que dejaste Hogwarts? –preguntó Elyon para cambiar de tema.  
-Hace unos cuatro años –respondió Remus.  
-Así que tienes unos veintiún años –dijo ella riendo.  
-Sí, ¿y tú? –rió Remus por su tono.  
-Yo unos catorce, ¡pero voy a cumplir los quince! –añadió enseguida-, así que no se te ocurra decir que soy una mocosa.  
-Yo nunca te diría eso –Remus le pasó una piedra- ¿Es que aquí te lo dicen?  
-Sí, adivina quién –contestó Elyon tirando la piedra, que no dio ni un sólo bote.  
-Tiene que ser horrible tener que estar con él todo el día –comentó Remus.  
-No te haces una idea, lo único que hace es criticarme –respondió Elyon cruzándose de brazos-. Snape es la persona más fría y antipática con la que me he cruzado.  
-Lo sé, fue conmigo a Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas? –dijo Remus con fastidio- Se me han acabado las piedras, ¿qué quieres hacer?  
Elyon miró el lago y sonrió.  
-Nadaría un rato –dijo ella sonriendo.  
-¿En el lago? ¿No te da miedo? –Remus la miró sorprendido.  
-No, ni pizca –sonrió ella.  
-Pero está el calamar gigante…  
-Es inofensivo.  
-Y los grindylows…  
-No se acercan a la orilla.  
-¿Y qué me dices de las sirenas?  
-Están en lo más profundo del lago, y si no las molestas ni te miran; aunque ahora que pienso, no suelen atacar, al menos a las mujeres –contestó alzando una ceja.  
-Así que vas de listilla, ¿eh? –rió Remus- Seguro que no te atreves a meterte en el Bosque Prohibido.  
-Ya lo he hecho –respondió Elyon con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.  
-Sí, claro –Remus la miró con una ceja levantada.  
-Pregúntale a Hagrid si no me crees –le dijo Elyon como si nada.  
-¿Te has internado en el Bosque Prohibido tú sola y de noche? –volvió a preguntar el chico con el ceño fruncido, poniendo énfasis al final de la frase.  
-¡No! He dicho que no tengo miedo, no que sea una suicida –rió Elyon empujando en broma a Remus.  
-¿Ves? Cobarde –le dijo el chico con una sonrisa desafiante.  
-¿Es que tú lo has hecho? –preguntó Elyon ingenua.  
-Yo tampoco soy un suicida, aunque lo hice alguna vez… pero nunca solo –contestó Remus.  
-Ya me parecía, don Valiente ha resultado no serlo tanto –rió Elyon con burla.  
-Con qué esas llevamos, ¿eh? –Remus la cogió en brazos mientras esta se resistía entre risas- Veamos lo valiente que eres tú una vez dentro del agua.  
Y dicho esto la tiró al lago, Elyon se sobresaltó ante el primer contacto con el agua, que estaba más fría de lo que se esperaba. Sacó la cabeza y miró a Remus con desafío.  
-¡Te vas a enterar! –gritó Elyon saliendo del agua.  
Remus rió y echó a correr por la orilla del lago, ella salió del agua resbalando por la gravilla e intentó darle alcance.  
-¡Para! –le dijo ella sin que consiguiera alcanzarlo.  
-¡Eso ni lo sueñes! –contestó él que tuvo un pequeño resbalón con la gravilla.  
Elyon corrió tanto como pudo, pero las sandalias no la dejaban, así que se las quitó y las llevó en la mano. Mientras tanto Remus había vuelto a resbalar en la orilla hasta casi caer dentro del agua, eso le dio tiempo para alcanzarlo, porque nada más se levantó, ella se encaramó en su espalda, con lo que los dos cayeron al agua.  
-Te dije que te enterarías –le dijo Elyon sonriendo entre toses, esta vez había tragado agua al caer.  
-¿Siempre consigues lo que te propones? –preguntó Remus dirigiéndose a la orilla.  
-Casi siempre -contestó ella sentándose en la gravilla.  
Remus sonrió.  
-Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto –comentó él sentándose a su lado-. Y más aún que alguien me tiraba a un lago helado.  
-Exagerado, el agua no está tan fría –respondió ella.  
Entonces se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Remus se desviaron unos segundos y que enrojeció ligeramente apartando la mirada hacia el lago. Elyon se extrañó y estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué ocurría cuando se dio cuenta de que su camiseta empapada se le había caído más de un hombro que del otro dejando ver parte de su sujetador, y que además se le había pegado mucho al pecho. Rápidamente se la recolocó.  
-Ups –murmuró ella un poco sonrojada.  
-No tranquila, si yo no… -tartamudeó Remus sonrojándose aún más.  
A Elyon le asaltó la risa y se tumbó.  
-No lo entiendo, la gente se suele escandalizar al enseñar a alguien en ropa interior, cuando en la playa se va con bañador marcando todo el cuerpo–rió ella mirando al cielo despejado.  
-Cosas de la sociedad –contestó Remus tumbándose a su lado.  
Durante un tiempo ninguno habló, estuvieron en silencio contemplando el cielo azul, a gusto al sentir la presencia del otro.  
-Gracias –dijo de pronto Remus aún con la vista en el cielo-, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien con nadie, tengo la sensación de que contigo puedo hablar de cualquier cosa.  
Elyon lo miró, no podía evitar sentir un cariño especial por él, aun acabándolo de conocer. Pero es que junto a él conseguía olvidarse de todo y volver a reír de corazón.  
-Tú también me estas ayudando mucho, y me alegro de poder devolverte el favor.  
-Pero es extraño, solo hace dos días que te conozco, y es como si hubiéramos estado años juntos –el muchacho la miró con aquellos brillantes ojos color miel.  
-Puede que sea porque nos parecemos bastante –comento Elyon con una sonrisa mirando de nuevo al cielo-, los dos somos, y perdón por la palabra, híbridos. No pertenecemos realmente a ningún sitio, porque todo nos da la espalda con miedo y recelo. Y para colmo la misma persona es la culpable de que ahora, nos hayamos quedado solos –Remus la observó con detenimiento, entonces Elyon se giró hacia él y apoyó su cabeza en una mano-. Por eso me alegro de haberme encontrado contigo  
Remus sonrió y también se giró hacia ella  
-Yo también me … ¡grrrr! –se calló de golpe y enrojeció como nunca.  
-¿Ese es tu estomago? –Elyon se agarró la barriga, era incapaz de dejar de reír- Parece que tienes un monstruo dentro.  
-Es que hace unos días que no como en condiciones –musitó él avergonzado.  
-Pues vamos al Gran Comedor, a mí también me ha entrado hambre –dijo Elyon levantándose.  
-Mejor me voy a las Tres Escobas –dijo Remus poniéndose también en pie sacudiéndose la gravilla de los vaqueros-. Ya no trabajo aquí, así que…  
-De eso ni hablar –se negó rotundamente cogiéndole la mano-, te vienes a Hogwarts.  
-Pero, yo no quiero molestar -se quejó él.  
-¿Y a quién molestas tú? Si a Snape no le gusta que estés, que se vaya a las mazmorras como de costumbre –dijo Elyon.  
-Muy bien, de acuerdo monito –rió Remus.  
-¿Monito? ¿A quién llamas tú monito? –rió Elyon algo sorprendida.  
-A quién ha saltado sobre mi espalda y me ha tirado al lago –aclaró Remus.  
-Monito te voy a dar yo a ti –refunfuñó ella.  
Remus rió caminando hacia el castillo, Elyon bufó y lo siguió con una sonrisa.  
-Quejica –murmuró Elyon con voz audible.  
-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Remus girándose.  
-¿Yo? Nada, solo que eres un flojo e intentas excusarte de cualquier forma –comentó Elyon siguiendo su camino.  
-Sabes de sobra que sí tengo fuerza, ¿o ya te has olvidado de lo rápido que tehe tirado al lago? –dijo Remus-. Sería capaz de llevarte en brazos con una mano.  
-Sí, claro –contestó ella con ironía.  
-¿Qué te apuestas? –propuso él.  
-Un helado de chocolate a que no eres capaz de llevarme de aquí hasta el Gran Comedor –contestó Elyon con decisión.  
-Entonces lamento decirte que has perdido la apuesta –finalizó Remus.  
Los brazos del chico la rodearon y se la encaramó al hombro.  
-¡Eh, bájame! ¡Era broma, oh vamos Remus! –gritó Elyon mientras intentaba bajar- ¡Además, me estás llevando como a un saco de patatas, no con una mano! ¡La apuesta no es válida!  
-No te quejes tanto, nadie me pica y sale impune –le dijo el chico.  
-¡Remus! –gruñó ella con fastidio.  
A medida que avanzaban, Elyon notó como su falda había subido más de la cuenta por movimiento del hombro de Remus al caminar. Intentó bajársela un poco con una mano, aunque sin éxito. Por lo menos el chico parecía no haberse dado cuenta y si todo seguía tan desierto como de costumbre, nadie vería con bastante claridad lo que Elyon intentaba ocultar inútilmente bajo el trozo de tela.  
-Buenos días, Severus –saludó Remus al entrar en el vestíbulo.  
Elyon contuvo el aliento mientras notaba como sus mejillas ardían… ¡¿Por qué tenían que haberse topado con Snape?! ¡¿Por qué no con otro?!  
-Mierda –murmuró ella sonrojándose más.  
Remus la dejó en el suelo, ella intentó calmarse antes de mirar a Snape a la cara, pero no conseguía dejar de sonrojarse solo al pensar lo que seguro había visto. Inspiró hondo y le echó valor, el rostro de Snape era inescrutable.  
-Hola –musitó ella.  
El hombre los miró a los dos con desaprobación, y una vez más Elyon notó como los ojos de Snape se desviaban ligeramente para luego pasar a Remus. Elyon se volvió a colocar la camiseta mojado e intentó alisarse la falda mientras se sonrojaba. "¡¿Por qué él?!" pensó frustrada.  
-¿A qué se debe tu visita, Remus? –preguntó secamente Snape.  
-He venido a ver a Elyon, ya que últimamente no se encuentra muy bien en lo que se refiere a estado de ánimo –contestó Remus con la misma sequedad.  
Snape volvió a mirarlos y luego posó sus fríos ojos en la muchacha.  
-Deberías tener más cuidado con tu atuendo –le dijo Snape como si nada-, no creo que a Dumbledore le guste mucho.  
Se giró y desapareció escaleras abajo con su capa ondeando tras él. Elyon sintió la necesidad de comenzar a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared hasta dejar un agujero considerable ¿Cómo podía torcerse un día aparentemente inmejorable?  
-¿Qué le ha pasado en el brazo? -al parecer Remus no se había dado cuenta de nada,mejor para ella.  
-Fue culpa mía –contestó Elyon caminando hacia el Gran Comedor-. Yo se lo hice.  
-Increíble –rió Remus-, me hubiera encantado ver como la diste una paliza, no te creía capaz de algo así.  
-No fue divertido, no fue como piensas –le cortó Elyon bruscamente.  
Remus se acercó a ella y le sonrió sacando su varita.  
-No quería hacerte sentir mal –le dijo el chico-. Espera un momento, mejor si nos secamos antes de entrar, seguro que a Dumbledore no le gustará que mojemos el Gran Comedor.  
Con un movimiento de varita, los dos volvieron a estar secos, y para alegría de Elyon, su camiseta dejó de pegársele a la piel. Entraron en el Gran Comedor, ella saludó a Dumbledore y éste le devolvió el saludo. Remus caminaba despacio, pasando una mano sobre la superficie de una de las mesas.  
-La mesa Gryffindor –informó Remus con una mirada soñadora.  
-Podemos comer aquí, a mí no me importa –le dijo Elyon sentándose en los bancos de la mesa.  
Remus sonrió como agradecimiento y se sentó a su lado. Durante el resto del día hablaron sobre tantos temas, que Elyon casi no pudo recordarlos al día siguiente, aunque lo que más le gustó fueron las narraciones de los Merodeadores, el grupo al que Remus había pertenecido con el apodo de Lunático. El día pasó más rápido de lo que los dos querían, y se vieron obligados a despedirse ante las puertas de Hogwarts para que Remus pudiera coger el último tren a Londres.  
-Cuídate y regresa pronto –se despidió Elyon-, por favor.  
-Lo haré. No te quepa duda. Eso sí, escríbeme mientras tanto –y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
Elyon lo abrazó con cariño.  
-De eso puedes estar seguro, recibirás una carta tan a menudo como pueda.

...

Amaneció el sábado con una mañana clara y sin nubes, casi como la del día anterior, iba a levantarse cuando recordó que tenía clase de Oclumancia y Legeremancia. Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, ¿cómo iba a poder mirar a la cara a Snape después de lo del día anterior?, estaba segura de que había visto algo más que sus muslos. Finalmente se levantó, esas clases se habían vuelto de mayor importancia para ella después de saber para qué funcionaba la Marca.  
Al llegar al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras vaciló antes de llamar, pero una voz la hizo entrar:  
-Pasa, no tengo toda la mañana –le dijo Snape desde el interior.  
Elyon entró intentando calmar sus nervios, aunque era bastante difícil con Snape mirándola atentamente.  
"Lástima que hoy no lleves falda" una voz resonó en su cabeza.  
Elyon se giró bruscamente hacia Snape que le sonreía con maldad.  
-Solo comprobaba tu nivel de concentración, que por lo que veo es menor que cero –le dijo Snape apoyándose en una de las mesas de la sala-. Así que no te hagas ilusiones. He visto piernas y ... sus continuaciones bastantes mejores –sonrió Snape con tono especialmente irónico.  
En esos momentos Elyon no sabía que era mejor: si salir corriendo o lanzarle un maleficio allí mismo. Su rubor se incrementó hasta niveles insospechados ¡¿Por qué de todos los profesores del colegio tuvo que ser él el que presenció la escena?!  
-Empecemos. Relájate y pon tu mente en blanco –le dijo acercándose algo a ella.  
Elyon lo intentó, pero era incapaz. Sintió que sus manos temblaban, tenía que calmarse, no podía dejar que entrara en su mente…  
-A la de tres –anunció él, quitándose el cabestrillo y cogiendo la varita.  
Podía hacerlo, solo necesitaba respirar profundamente y calmarse…  
-Uno…  
Su corazón latía con rapidez, no tenía tiempo suficiente…  
-Dos… -Snape alzó su varita con una mueca de dolor.  
Todo aquello la estaba poniendo más frenética, así no conseguiría calmarse…  
-Tres ¡Legeremens! –conjuró Snape.  
-¡No, espera!  
Pero ya fue tarde, una tira de imágenes pasó frente a sus ojos a una velocidad vertiginosa, iban tan rápido que ni siquiera podía identificarlas.  
-¡Basta! –gritó Elyon cerrando los ojos.  
Al abrirlos se encontró de nuevo en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se apoyó en una de las mesas, se sentía tremendamente mareada.  
-¿Qué era eso? –preguntó Snape que también parecía algo mareado.  
-Creo que es una pesadilla que tengo desde nuestra pelea –explicó ella-, aunque no la recuerdo bien, así que no estoy segura.  
-Volvamos a probar –dijo levantando con dificultad el brazo derecho.  
Al parecer la herida de la maldición aún no había sanado del todo. Pero por lo menos Elyon se sintió más relajada, su pánico inicial había pasado. A pesar de eso las siguientes cinco veces ocurrió lo mismo y de cada vez las imágenes iban más deprisa hasta convertirse en un torbellino de colores.  
-Esa dichosa pesadilla no deja que cierres tu mente –dijo Snape cansado-. Tendremos que encontrar su raíz para que puedas superarla.  
-Pero solo es una pesadilla –dijo Elyon, que no tenía gana de volver al torbellino de colores.  
-No es eso, es algo que se interpone entre tu mente y el agresor, alguien muy hábil que no tiene interés en la pesadilla, puede ignorarla y pasar directamente a tu mente sin impedimentos. Creo que tendremos que probar los métodos de Legeremancia original –comentó Snape acercándose a ella.  
-¿Métodos originales? ¿Qué métodos originales? –Elyon se alejó de él, no tenía ni idea de en qué estaba pensando, pero seguro que no era nada bueno, conociéndolo…  
-Que lo haremos tal y como los elfos usaban la Legeremancia antes de que los magos descubrieran otros métodos –contestó Snape acercándose más aún- Fueron los elfos quienes descubrieron la habilidad de leer mentes, y a mi pesar, sus métodos son los más efectivos.  
Elyon se puso tras una mesa para que sirviera de barrera entre los dos, había un brillo en sus ojos que la hacía sentir como una presa acorralada.  
-Deja de comportarte como una cría asustada –Snape suspiró-. Tengo que entrar en tu mente usando el contacto físico –Elyon lo miró de arriba a abajo, aquello sonaba cada vez peor- ¡¿Quieres venir?! No voy a comerte ni nada parecido, si quieres puedes sentarte en algún lugar para estar más cómoda.  
Elyon miró a su alrededor y decidió sentarse en la mesa que había detrás suya junto a un montón de libros de séptimo curso, así no le daría la espalda a Snape. Pero este se movió y rodeó la mesa en la que estaba sentada la chica hasta quedar detrás de ella.  
-Ahora sí que has de relajarte todo lo que puedas o no servirá de nada –dijo el hombre a su espalda-. No se me da muy bien este tipo de Legeremancia, es un proceso delicado y no quiero acabar en la enfermería contigo por tu culpa.  
Ella inspiró hondo apoyando las manos a los lados, entonces notó como el chico ponía una mano sobre la suya.  
-¡¿Qué haces?! –ella retiró su mano con rapidez.  
-Deberías aprender a escuchar, mocosa. Se necesitan esencialmente dos cosas: contacto físico y concentración, y tú no haces ninguna de las dos –gruñó Snape.  
Elyon suspiró y volvió a dejar su mano donde estaba en un principio, Snape puso su mano sobre la de la muchacha mientras se inclinaba sobre ella. Elyon notó como su corazón se aceleraba, no le gustaba estar tan cerca de él, el hombre puso su otra mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de la chica y siguió inclinándose hasta que su rostro quedó al lado del de ella, que lo miró de reojo. Snape estaba con los ojos cerrados, obviamente concentrándose mientras respiraba profundamente, la mejilla del joven casi rozaba la de ella. Entonces sin previo aviso entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, Elyon se sobresaltó, no se esperaba aquello.  
-Concéntrate en la pesadilla –susurró sin apenas mover los labios.  
Elyon lo intentó, pero volvía a estar demasiado nerviosa, Snape estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Miró su mano y vio sus dedos entrelazados con los de él, su mano que se veía más pequeña en comparación con la de él, temblaba ligeramente como el resto de su cuerpo. Se sorprendió al notar el tacto cálido y suave de la mano del joven. Snape se revolvió un poco para apoyarse mejor en la mesa, quitó la mano del hombro de Elyon y la puso al lado de la chica, agarró la mano de la muchacha con más fuerza y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de la joven. Ella sintió su cálido aliento en su cuello. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella, sentía como si una neblina los envolviera, haciendo que todo su cuerpo de adormeciera y los párpados le pesaran. Una parte de ella se resistía a dormirse y otra sólo quería dejarse llevar por aquella sensación de paz que la envolvía. Parpadeó con fuerza para intentar no caer dormida, un apretón de mano la hizo volver a ser consciente de que no estaba sola.  
-Elyon, no tengo todo el día, así que por favor… -susurró él con cansancio, su aliento acarició el cuello de la chica, que se estremeció-, déjate llevar.  
Cerró los ojos y sintió como su conciencia se dormía, Snape sujetó su cuerpo con el brazo izquierdo para que no cayera hacia delante agarrándola por la cintura e inclinándola sobre él, su cabeza calló sobre el pecho del chico que respiraba profundamente. La sensación de paz la invadió, pero duró poco, porque aquella tira de imágenes que era incapaz de reconocer volvió a su mente con agresividad. Haciendo que todo ocurriera muy deprisa. El torbellino de colores alcanzó una velocidad vertiginosa antes de comenzar a disminuir su ritmo. Elyon comenzó a ver gente asustada corriendo de un lugar a otro y a escuchar gritos de terror, solo alcanzó a distinguir una imagen con claridad: un joven de pelo castaño claro tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y escupía sangre por la boca mientras más se derramaba por ella. Elyon abrió los ojos de golpe y se separó de Snape tirando el montón de libros que estaba a su lado al suelo.  
-¿Qué demonios era eso? –preguntó Elyon asustada.  
Snape no contestó, estaba pálido como el mármol. Ella no podía identificar su expresión, pero como diría un muggle, parecía haber visto un fantasma.  
-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó la muchacha preocupada.  
El chico la miró como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba allí y enseguida recobró la compostura.  
-Sí –contestó escuetamente.  
Elyon lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero se limitó a recoger los libros que habían caído al suelo cuando escuchó como la puerta se abría y volvía a cerrarse. Creyó que Snape se había ido, pero al asomarse por el borde de la mesa vio que en la sala había entrado una mujer joven, pelirroja con tirabuzones en su largo pelo, que vestía una capa de viaje color crema larga y ligera.  
-Creía que mi aula estaría vacía –dijo la chica acercándose a Snape, el ruido de sus tacones resonó en el aula-, soy la profesora Zelda Croft.  
Y le tendió una mano al joven, que estrechó con amabilidad.  
-Yo soy el nuevo profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape –se presentó él.  
Parecía que la profesora no se había dado cuenta de que no estaban solos en la sala.  
-Encantada ¡Vaya un Slytherin!, será un placer trabajar con un compañero de casa –comentó la chica con una sonrisa acercándose más a él mientras toqueteaba uno de los broches que sujetaban la capa de Snape muy cercanos a su cuello, en los que había grabados una serpiente. No sabía si era cosa suya, pero Elyon tenía la sensación de que estaba coqueteando con él-. Ya que eres nuevo, puede que necesites ayuda en algún asunto, así que estaré encantada de poder ayudarte en cualquier cosa que necesites.  
La mujer acortó toda la distancia que había entre ambos y le sonrió con picardía. Elyon cansada del espectáculo se aclaró la garganta y salió de detrás de la mesa poniendo los libros sobre esta.  
-¿Puedo irme ya, profesor? –preguntó Elyon mirando a la pareja.  
Zelda parecía molesta por la interrupción, pero no se separó de Snape, ni bajó la mano que estaba apoyada en el broche del chico.  
-Tú debes de ser la chica de la que me acaba de hablar Albus –comentó Zelda cruzándose de brazos.  
-Es posible –contestó Elyon con frialdad, aquella mujer no le gustaba nada, ¿sería porque le estaba tirando los tejos a Snape?, desechó esa idea de inmediato.  
-Bien, sólo espero que estés a la altura de mis clases –la despidió la mujer.  
-No se preocupe, lo estaré, he tenido un buen profesor –dijo Elyon con desafío mirando a Snape de soslayo-. Si me disculpan, me marcho, no quiero molestar.  
Zelda sonrió invitándola a irse, pero Snape se adelantó y la cogió del brazo.  
-Nuestra clase aún no ha acabado –le dijo el chico molesto.  
-Ya lo creo que sí –le dijo Elyon-, ya ha pasado una hora.  
Ella señaló la luz que entraba por la ventana.  
-Sin un reloj, no puedes estar segura –gruñó Snape.  
-Pero sabes de sobra que tengo razón, así que devuélveme el brazo. Y tranquilo, dentro de otra hora tenemos la clase de Legeremancia y podrás burlarte de mí como de costumbre –murmuró Elyon con enfado-. Ahora me voy, se te ve ocupado.  
Los dedos de Snape apretaron más el brazo de la muchacha antes de dejarla ir. Elyon salió de la clase y se fue en dirección hacia los terrenos para tomar algo de aire, en su cabeza aún seguía aquella extraña sensación de paz que desaparecía poco a poco. Aunque estaba muy molesta sin saber el motivo.

...

En la madrugada del lunes no pudo conciliar el sueño, ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, aquella pesadilla volvía a aparecer, pero además se le habían juntado los nervios por el comienzo del curso, que comenzaría aquella misma noche del lunes. Cansada de dar vueltas en la cama, cogió la túnica de estudiante que había dejado sobre el baúl antes de irse a dormir, y decidió dar una vuelta por los pasillos abrigada por las oscuras sombras del castillo. No llevaba mucho recorrido cuando topó con alguien que también buscaba la seguridad de la oscuridad.  
-Anteayer no acudiste a la clase de Legeremancia –Snape salió de entre las sombras del pasillo.  
-No tenía ganas de aguantarte más burlas –respondió Elyon sin saber si ese era el verdadero motivo de su ausencia.  
-Si hubieras venido a la clase es posible que ya no tuvieras que sufrir la misma pesadilla que no te deja dormir –le dijo él.  
-Tú lo has dicho, es posible –intentó seguir su camino, pero Snape le impidió el paso.  
-Huir no es la solución –le dijo sin intención de apartarse.  
-Yo no estoy huyendo, solo quiero estar sola –aclaró ella con enfado.  
-Eso solo es una forma de hacerlo –insistió él con frialdad.  
-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Aléjate de mí, ¿quieres?! ¡Deja de amargarme la vida cada vez que me cruzo contigo! –los ojos de Elyon se llenaron de lágrimas.  
-Deja de gritar, vas a despertar a todos los profesores –le dijo con la frialdad de un témpano.  
Ella intentó empujarlo a un lado para pasar, pero él la retuvo cogiéndola de los brazos.  
-¡Suéltame! ¡Suelta! –gritó ella llorando- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡SUELTA!  
Snape ahogó sus gritos tapándole la boca con una mano y la arrastró a un aula vacía.  
-Ahora puedes gritar todo lo que quieras –le dijo con indiferencia.  
Elyon lo miró, lo odiaba, ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta, odiaba que se mantuviera frío e impasible ante cualquier situación, que no mostrara albergar otro sentimiento salvo odio y desprecio.  
-¿Ya no te apetece gritar? –le preguntó alzando una ceja.  
Ella no contestó, se quedó de pie frente a él mirando al suelo mientras notaba como sus lágrimas resbalaban por su cara. Aquel chico siempre conseguía hacerla sentir mal y hacerle recordar todo aquello que añoraba y que sabía que no podría recuperar.  
-Te odio –murmuró ella.  
El chico no dijo nada, se quedó donde estaba, observándola con atención.  
-Vete a dormir –le dijo finalmente.  
-Tú nunca serás nadie para darme órdenes –contestó Elyon con enfado.  
-Bien, entonces esperaremos a que el sueño venga a por ti –Snape se cruzó de brazos.  
-¿Por qué te empeñas en torturarme? –musitó Elyon entre sollozos.  
-Yo no te torturo –respondió secamente- ¿Qué sabrás tú de torturas?  
-Eres el único que actúa como si nada a tu alrededor fuera importante, todo te da igual –dijo ella sin mirarle a los ojos.  
-Si los demás se empeñan en compadecerte es su problema, pero esa no es una buena forma de ayudar, si con cada sonrisa que consiguen de ti antes han tenido que arrancarte tres lágrimas.  
Elyon lo miró a los ojos, la luz de la luna que entraba en el aula iluminaba su rostro haciendo que aquella vez sus ojos no parecieran vacíos, si no inundados de tristeza.  
-¿Y por qué tú te empeñas en dejarme sin lágrimas?  
-Porque si en tus ojos ya no hay lágrimas, no hará falta derramarlas para verte sonreír –concluyó él secándolas del rostro de la muchacha con delicadeza.  
Elyon se encogió, unas imágenes inundaron su mente, una calle estaba en llamas y llena de escombros, y entre ellos había decenas de cadáveres junto a personas que pronto se unirían a éstos entre gemidos de dolor. Ella se separó de Snape una vez que abrió los ojos.  
-Entonces tú nunca conseguirás una sonrisa mía –le dijo Elyon con desprecio-, porque pareces ser el culpable de todas mis desgracias.  
Salió del aula y corrió a su cuarto, al llegar se sentó junto a la ventana, ¿por qué aquel dolor no acababa de una vez por todas?  
Snape se quedó en la habitación un poco más, se había sorprendido a si mismo con esa charla ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

...

Las horas previas al comienzo de curso se convirtieron en una tortura, todos aquellos nervios se concentraron en su estómago impidiéndole comer.  
-Elyon, tengo que hablar contigo un momento -le dijo Dumbledore.  
Ella se apartó de la ventana de la sala de profesores y fue junto a él.  
-¿Recuerdas que te comenté que tus orejas no serían un problema al empezar las clases? –Elyon asintió- Eso es porque conozco un hechizo que las disimula, y lo hará hasta que se pronuncie el contrahechizo.  
Elyon sonrió, una de sus preocupaciones, la más importante, acababa de desaparecer. No tendría que preocuparse más por recogerse el pelo ocultando sus orejas, colocarse bien las cintas de pelo o colocarse sin querer un mechón tras la oreja. Dumbledore puso una mano a cada lado de su cabeza a la altura de las orejas y murmuró unas palabras.  
-Ya está –concluyó él.  
Elyon se llevó las manos a las orejas y con asombro notó que ya no eran puntiagudas, si no totalmente humanas.  
-¡Gracias! –sonrió ella emocionada.  
Dumbledore asintió con una sonrisa.  
-Pero aunque tus orejas ahora se vean humanas, no debes olvidar nunca de dónde procedes –le dijo el anciano.  
-No lo haré, palabra –sonrió ella contenta por haberse quitado de encima esa enorme preocupación.  
Para que los nervios no hicieran presa de ella fue a ponerse el uniforme a su cuarto, cogió las tareas pendientes y se fue a la biblioteca el resto del día. Hacía media hora que había oscurecido cuando Dumbledore entró en la oscura y silenciosa biblioteca.  
-Los alumnos están a punto de llegar al castillo –le dijo Dumbledore cerrando el libro de Historia que estaba leyendo Elyon con los ojos cansados-. Ve a la Sala de Profesores, allí podrás comer mientras esperas a que la profesora McGonagall venga a por ti.  
Elyon asintió y se dirigió escaleras arriba cuando escuchó un gran alboroto seguido de los gritos de Peeves. Al parecer los alumnos ya habían llegado y se dirigían al Gran Comedor.  
Abrió la puerta de la Sala y entró en la fría y sombría estancia, las brasas del fuego ardían en la chimenea dándole más vida a las sombras. Elyon no hizo caso de la comida que había encima de la alargada mesa y se sentó encogida en uno de los sillones, ahora que no podía entretenerse con nada notaba los nervios en su estómago y a su mente vinieron las dos imágenes que había visto junto a Snape. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que pensaba en ellas se le encogía el corazón, aquellas imágenes no podían pertenecer a una simple pesadilla, eran demasiado… reales. Al cabo de dos horas angustiosas e interminables, alguien llamó a la puerta.  
-Elyon, ha llegado el momento de presentarte ante tu casa –le dijo McGonagall con una amplia sonrisa.  
La chica se levantó despacio, le temblaban las piernas solo de pensar en todas aquellas caras mirándola con curiosidad y las preguntas a la que se vería sometida. La profesora la guió por los pasillos vacíos, pero ahora llenos de vida. Sus pasos resonaban en el sobrecogedor silencio hasta llegar al cuadro de la Señora Gorda.  
-Llegan justo a tiempo –les dijo el cuadro-, acaban de entrar en la Sala Común.  
Elyon tragó saliva mientras se doblaba el meñique hacia atrás.  
-¿Recuerdas bien la historia? –le preguntó McGonagall.  
-Vengo de un pequeño colegio privado de Irlanda, mi colegio y Hogwarts propusieron hacer intercambios de alumnos y yo fui la primera escogida para ver el resultado, a mis padres no les importó porque siempre viajan mucho y no pueden verme muy a menudo.  
-¿Y tus padres son? –le recordó la profesora.  
-Son embajadores del Ministerio de Magia Irlandesa –finalizó ella.  
-Perfecto –la mujer se giró hacia el cuadro sonriente- ¡Hocus Pocus!  
El cuadro se apartó y una gran algarabía salió por el hueco que apareció tras él. Las dos entraron, pero la profesora le hizo un gesto para que no entrara aun en la sala.  
-Escuchadme un momento –anunció McGonagall ante todos los chicos que se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones-. A nuestro colegio ha llegado una nueva estudiante procedente de Irlanda, se unirá a Gryffindor como alumna de intercambio y espero que sea bien recibida en nuestra casa.  
Los chicos comenzaron a cuchichear y algunos se pusieron de puntillas para ver mejor, McGonagall le hizo un además a Elyon para que saliera del hueco del cuadro y esta entró con paso inseguro en la dorada habitación.  
-Esta es Elyon McWilliams –la presentó la bruja ante la sala expectante-, señoritas McPherson, Bradbury, Pocknell y Persaud acérquense por favor –cuatro chicas de la misma edad que Elyon aparecieron entre la multitud y se acercaron-. Las dejo como responsables de que la señorita McWilliams sepa defenderse en el castillo.  
Dicho esto McGonagall se dio la vuelta y salió por el hueco del cuadro, los estudiantes se quedaron donde estaban observando a Elyon entre murmullos.  
-Bueno, ya habéis oído a McGonagall, ¿no? –dijo una de las chicas con voz audible.  
-Lo que Allyson quiere decir es que se acabó el espectáculo –prosiguió otra estudiante de pelo corto y moreno.  
-Vamos circulen, circulen, que no se si os acordáis, pero mañana hay clase –finalizó la otra chica haciendo ademanes para que la gente se fuera.  
-Cotillas –murmuró la cuarta al ver que por fin todos los jóvenes subían las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones.  
En la sala sólo quedaron aquellas cuatro chicas y Elyon, que aún seguía inmóvil.  
-Bienvenida a Hogwarts –le dijo una de las muchachas-. Yo soy Allyson McPherson.  
-Alex Bradbury, a tu servicio –bromeó otra, que al igual que Allyson, tenía el pelo castaño y largo, aunque era un poco más alta que su amiga.  
-Encantada, yo me llamo Judit Pocknell –sonrió la chica de pelo corto y moreno.  
-Creo que solo quedo yo, soy Sharon Persaud –comentó la que quedaba ajustándose las coletas-, al igual que ellas tres, serás mi compañera de cuarto curso.  
Elyon solo pudo asentir con torpeza, los nervios en su estómago no le permitían hacer otra cosa.  
-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? –le preguntó Alex alzando una ceja.  
-Yo… bueno… -tartamudeó Elyon.  
-Es igual, ya lo aclararemos arriba, vamos –dijo Judit subiendo los primeros escalones hacia las habitaciones.  
Elyon entró en el cuarto tras las chicas que reían hablando entre ellas, se dirigió a su cama, pero se detuvo al ver una chica sentada en una de ellas mientras se abrazaba las rodillas, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la nueva alumna, sus ojos estaban húmedos y rojizos.  
-Es Lisa Atler –le murmuró Allyson-, ha estado todo el viaje llorando, tiene problemas familiares.  
Elyon suspiró, tuvo la sensación de verse a si misma. Allyson se sentó junto a la afligida muchacha mientras le hablaba en voz baja.  
-No te preocupes, mañana estará mejor, suele tener algunos bajones durante el curso, sobre todo después de las vacaciones –le dijo Alex quitándose la túnica de trabajo.  
Entonces Elyon se dio cuenta de la diferencia tan grande que había entre su uniforme y el de los demás estudiantes, para empezar sus túnicas de trabajo eran mucho más largas en comparación con la de Elyon, que apenas le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Y además las chicas llevaban bajo ésta otra túnica granate muy oscura con cuello de barca que les llegaba hasta los pies, al igual que las negras de trabajo, mientras que ella llevaba unos pantalones y una camisa.  
-¿Ese es el uniforme que llevabas en Irlanda? –le preguntó Sharon quitándose las deportivas.  
-Sí, me lo han dejado conservar, solo que con el escudo de Hogwarts –improvisó Elyon.  
Alex se quitó la túnica rojiza y con sorpresa, Elyon observó que bajo esta llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes. Aunque no dijo nada ya que vio que todas llevaban ropa muggle bajo sus túnicas.  
-Bueno, Elyon –le dijo Allyson-, antes de nada tengo que dejarte bien clarito que en este cuarto tenemos una única y estricta regla.  
Elyon la miró con recelo.  
-¿Y cuál es esa regla? –preguntó Elyon.  
-Bueno… es una regla muy, muy compleja –continuó Allyson.  
-¡Allyson! Deja de asustarla –la riño Alex.  
-Vale –suspiró con fastidio-. La regla consiste únicamente en seguir una tradición que acordamos el primer día de nuestro primer curso en Hogwarts.  
-¿Y qué tradición es esa? –preguntó Elyon ya más tranquila.  
Como respuesta recibió un cojinazo que la hizo caer sobre su cama, se levantó sorprendida ante las risas de las chicas. Elyon no entendía nada.  
-En esto consiste la tradición ¡Pelea de almohadas para dar por iniciado el curso! –rió Judit tirándole su almohada a Allyson por la espalda.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la habitación estaba llena de risas y plumas procedentes de las almohadas rotas a base de golpes.  
-Espero que te haya gustado la bienvenida –rió Judit tirándose en la cama.  
-La verdad es que sí, no me esperaba esto –contestó Elyon que se había tumbado boca arriba en su cama con la barriga dolorida de tanto reír.  
-Si lo que esperabas era un incómodo interrogatorio exhaustivo, tranquila, de eso se encarga mañana el resto del colegio –comentó Sharon acurrucándose entre las sábanas.  
-Por eso es mejor que nos acostemos ya, mañana por desgracia empezamos las clases –bostezó Alex- ¡Reparo!  
Todas las plumas volvieron a las almohadas rotas para dejarlas como estaban, con un movimiento de varita Alex apagó la luz de la habitación y todas se acurrucaron en sus camas quedando dormidas a los pocos minutos. Salvo Elyon, que siguió sentada en su cama con una sonrisa en sus labios "No ha ido tan mal la presentación después de todo", pensó tumbándose en la cálida cama. Aunque antes de cubrirse con las sábanas se dio cuenta de que la chica morena que no había hablado en toda la noche seguía despierta, aunque ausente mirando por la ventana.  
El desayuno del día siguiente fue totalmente distinto a todos los que había tenido en el castillo, intentaba atender a todo lo que le decían sus compañeras, pero el murmullo de fondo de los alumnos que no dejaban de mirarla la desconcentraba. Cuando se levantó para ir a su primera clase McGonagall la detuvo y le entregó un trozo de pergamino:

**Lunes**

Transformaciones

Encantamientos

Pociones

...

Historia de la Magia

Herbología

...

Transformaciones

Transformaciones

**Martes**

Transformaciones

Adivinación

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

...

Herbología

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

...

Encantamientos

Encantamientos

**Miércoles**

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

Herbología

Pociones

...

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

Encantamientos

...

Pociones

Pociones

**Jueves**

Encantamientos

Adivinación

Historia de la Magia

...

Transformaciones

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

...

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

**Viernes**

Historia de la Magia

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

Adivinación

...

Pociones

Pociones

...

Herbología

Herbología

...

Astronomía

**Sábado**

Oclumancia

...

Legeremancia

...

Adivinación

Historia de la Magia

-Profesora -interrumpió Judit-, ese horario tiene que estar mal, tiene al menos catorce clases más que nosotros, y hay dos asignaturas que los demás no hacemos.  
-Señorita Persaud, el horario de su compañera está perfectamente, y respecto a esas dos asignaturas que usted no conoce, son las que la señorita McWilliams tenía en su colegio, el cual ha pedido que no deje de practicar -explicó McGonagall-. Y ahora les recomiendo dirigirse a sus respectivas clases para que no lleguen tarde.  
-¿Tantas clases tenías en Irlanda? –preguntó horrorizada Alex ojeando su horario.  
-Sí, al parecer no quieren que baje el rendimiento –suspiró Elyon.  
Tener que mentir dentro de poco se iba a convertir en un problema, teniendo en cuenta que tenía que acordarse de todo lo que decía sobre la marcha. De camino al aula de Transformaciones siguió ojeando su horario, si Judit decía que tenía más clases que ella, quería decir que las últimas las tendría que hacer a sola, y no le apetecía nada tener que quedarse a solas con Snape, no desde su último encontronazo.  
-Hola preciosa –la llamó una voz.  
Elyon se giró y vio a un chico rubio con el pelo peinado hacia atrás en una especie de tupé. Debía de tener su edad, y le sonreía con picardía junto a un grupo de amigos.  
-Si todas las alumnas de intercambio son tan guapas como tú, espero que lleguen más –comentó el chico acercándose a ella y a las demás, que lo miraban con desagrado-. Me llamo Mark Gambon.  
Elyon lo miró de arriba abajo, su túnica verde oscura delataba su casa y su aire de superioridad no le ayudaba a que ella cambiara su opinión sobre los de su casa.  
-¿Te apetecería dar una vuelta en mi Barrendera esta noche por el lago? Dicen que sus aguas reflejan muy bien la luna llena –le preguntó sonriente y pasándose la mano por el pelo con lo que pretendía ser un gesto sexy.  
-No, gracias. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pasear con un slytherin –contestó Elyon siguiendo su camino.  
-¿Perdona? ¿Me estás rechazando? –le dijo el chico cogiéndola del brazo indignado.  
-Sí, eso es. Y si esa es toda la inteligencia que demuestras tener bajo esa mata de pelo rubio, creo que deberías replantearte el hecho de conseguir un cerebro nuevo –contestó Elyon con sarcasmo- Y ahora suéltame, no quiero llegar tarde a mi clase.  
El chico la miró sorprendido mientras sus amigos se reían unos metros más allá.  
-¿Es que no la has oído? –le dijo con enfado Allyson- Déjala en paz.  
-Esto no quedará así, encanto –gruñó Mark avergonzado por la humillación que había sufrido.  
-Eres la primera que rechaza una invitación de Mark Gambon –le dijo Judit-. Y más de manera tan tajante.  
-Pues no sé por qué, es un idiota, se le ve en la cara –se sorprendió Elyon.  
-Ya, pero has de admitir que no está nada mal –añadió Sharon con un suspiro.  
-He visto chicos más guapos e inteligentes –dijo Elyon bajando los escalones.  
-¿Bromeas? Esa combinación no existe –bromeó Alex.  
-Te aseguro que sí que existe –rió Elyon.  
-¿Y se puede saber quién es ese espécimen único? –preguntó interesada Allyson.  
Elyon sonrió mirando al suelo, sonrojándose ligeramente.  
-Eso es algo privado –contestó ella.  
El resto de la mañana pasó sin grandes novedades para su suerte, aunque aprovechó la hora de Adivinación para escribir una carta a Remus, teniendo en cuenta que esa noche había luna llena, seguro que le alegraría recibir una carta de ánimo a la mañana siguiente.  
En la última hora de clase se encontraba de brazos cruzados y de muy mal humor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aquella profesora la ponía de los nervios, se había pasado la clase contoneándose de un lado a otro y con una media sonrisa en sus rojos labios. Era increíble que con tanto contoneo aún no se hubiera partido en dos por la cintura, pero por desgracia no podía negar que conseguía su objetivo, ya que juraría que los chicos tenían los ojos secos de no parpadear para no perderse un solo movimiento de su profesora.  
-Entonces, teniendo en cuenta todo el daño que ha hecho, usted estará de acuerdo con que la maldición Imperius haya sido prohibida y castigada con pena de prisión en Azkaban, ¿verdad? –preguntó un alumno de Ravenclaw.  
Zelda se inclinó ante el chico y le sonrió con una ceja levantada, dejando a la altura de sus ojos el generoso escote de la mujer. El chico tragó saliva y se movió incómodo en su silla mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.  
-Para ser sincera, no creo que fuera necesario incluirla como maldición imperdonable, siempre ha ido muy bien para conseguir lo que uno quiere de la gente cuando alguien no pone de su parte. Ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor -comentó la mujer.  
Elyon no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de fastidio.  
-¿Algún problema señorita McWilliams? –preguntó molesta la profesora.  
-Ninguno profesora Croft, solo que me no parece correcto utilizar esa maldición para conseguir cosas de los demás cuando estos obviamente no quieren.  
-Si… ya… -murmuró Zelda-, pero como supondrá su opinión no es de interés general en nuestra clase. Y si vuelve a interrumpirme perderá algo más que puntos para su casa.  
Elyon se sintió más aliviada al poder salir de aquella aula que había comenzado a apestar a testosterona.  
-¿Y vosotras la aguantáis? –se quejó Elyon.  
-¿A ti que te parece? –le contestó Alex con fastidio- Ya ves como se comporta, hay rumores que dicen que se ha acostado con casi todos los alumnos que han cumplido los diecisiete.  
-Pero solo son eso, rumores –dijo Elyon, sus compañeras intercambiaron miradas-, ¿no?  
-Una de las cosas que has de aprender es que en Hogwarts los rumores suelen ser ciertos –le dijo Sharon.  
Elyon enmudeció, al parecer no todo era tan bonito y tranquilo en el castillo. Se dirigió a cenar al Gran Comedor con la mente llena de dudas y mucho más molesta después de la breve conversación con sus compañeras.

...

-Este profesor es muy joven, ¿no creéis? –comentó Judit- Más que Zelda incluso.  
-Y tanto, solo tiene veintiún años –murmuró Elyon, las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella con curiosidad-, así a ojo es lo que parece, ¿no? –se apresuró a añadir para disimular.  
-¿Cómo crees que dará clase? –preguntó Sharon apoyada en una de las paredes del frío pasillo de las mazmorras.  
-No lo sé, pero se le ve muy estricto –intentó contestar Allyson.  
-Podéis estar seguras de que lo es –intervino Elyon.  
-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó Judit.  
-Porque ya me he topado con él –esta vez no se vio obligada a mentir.  
-Pero por lo menos es mono –todas se giraron hacia Judit- ¿Qué? En comparación con los demás profesores…  
-Yo solo espero que sea simpático –comentó Alex-, en la presentación estaba muy serio, daba algo de miedo.  
Elyon se abstuvo de comentarios, seguramente a los cinco minutos de haber empezado la clase verían que eso era imposible. La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y Snape apareció tras ella, el silencio reinó en el grupo de gryffindors y slytherins que esta vez compartían aula. Todos entraron en orden y en silencio pasando ante el alto profesor, Elyon notó la mirada del hombre sobre ella, pero evitó el contacto visual.  
Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas del escritorio del profesor. Snape comenzó a pasar lista deteniéndose unos segundos en cada alumno, los cuales se revolvían inquietos ante la mirada inescrutable del joven. Ella le retiró la mirada cuando él la miró al nombrarla.  
-Me llamo Severus Snape y seré vuestro nuevo profesor de Prociones, así que espero un trato respetuoso por su parte –comenzó Snape con un tono de voz fría y susurrante que hizo permanecer en silencio a la clase-. Por su bien espero que no tarden mucho en conocerme. Para empezar les aclaro que no permitiré la magia en mi clase, por lo que si quieren conservar su varita les aconsejo que no las saquen de sus mochilas, ya que su utilización supondrá la penalización de su casa y un castigo –hizo una pausa observando a la clase que escuchaba con atención-. Para finalizar sólo les digo que aquellos que no sean capaces de entender esta clase de ciencia, y que por lo tanto, no sean capaces de seguir el ritmo de mis clases, no aprobarán la asignatura, ya que no pienso dar ninguna ayuda extra.  
Dicho esto se giró hacia la pizarra y con un movimiento de varita los ingredientes de la poción y sus instrucciones aparecieron escritas en ella. Elyon se dio cuenta de lo agarrotado que tenía el brazo derecho, ¿sería posible que aún no hubiera sanado la herida de la maldición?  
El resto de la clase transcurrió con tranquilidad, hasta que una explosión les hizo girarse hacia una de las mesas, el caldero de la compañera de cuarto de Elyon se estaba desbordando por la mazmorra haciendo que todos los alumnos se subieran a los taburetes.  
-¡Por todos los diablos! –Snape se levantó de su escritorio y con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer la poción desbordada- ¿Qué parte de las instrucciones es la que no entiende señorita Atler?  
-Yo… -murmuró la chica avergonzada-, lo siento.  
-Eso no me sirve, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por su ineptitud –le dijo el profesor con dureza.  
La chica bajó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio y con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-No es justo –murmuró Allyson-. Lo está pasando mal, es normal que no esté atenta.  
-¿Decía algo señorita McPherson? –preguntó Snape sin variar su expresión.  
-No señor –contestó Allyson con rapidez.  
-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor –finalizó Snape volviendo a su escritorio.  
Allyson iba a quejarse, pero Elyon le dio un codazo.  
-No lo provoques más, hazme caso –le dijo volviendo a su poción.  
Al final de la clase Gryffindor había perdido veinticinco puntos. Estaban saliendo del aula cuando el profesor retuvo a Elyon un momento:  
-Señorita McWilliams venga aquí –la llamó Snape.  
-¿Qué quiere, profesor? –le dijo con retintín.  
-Recuerda que esta noche tenemos tres horas de Pociones.  
-¡¿Tres?! En mi horario solo hay dos –se quejó Elyon.  
-Aún me debes una hora de Pociones, que no debes perder si quieres aprobar la asignatura –le dijo el profesor.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito horas extra de Pociones? –le dijo Elyon cruzándose de brazos.  
-Eres buena, pero no tanto –le contestó señalando la puerta.  
Elyon salió del aula con pesadumbre, ¿había algo peor que tener que estar tres horas seguidas y a solas con Snape?  
-¿Algún problema, encanto?  
Era evidente que sí. La chica miró al rubio de mal humor.  
-¿Es que aparte de idiota tampoco entiendes mi idioma? Olvídame –le dijo Elyon subiendo las escaleras de las mazmorras- ¡Y deja de llamarme así!  
Mark cambió su típica sonrisa por una mirada de rabia, la empujó contra una pared y la inmovilizó contra ésta, con lo que el caldero de Elyon rodó escaleras abajo con gran estrépito.  
-Nadie me había dejado en ridículo, y menos una chica –le dijo apretándola contra la fría piedra-, has cometido un terrible error que me encargaré personalmente de que pagues.  
-Mira como tiemblo –le desafió Elyon.  
-¿Algún problema? –preguntó una voz fría e indiferente.  
Mark se alejó de la chica con rapidez y miró al profesor.  
-No, ninguno profesor, solo aclaraba algunos asuntos con mi compañera –contestó antes de subir los escalones de dos en dos.  
-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Snape dándole su caldero-. Es muy pronto para empezar a buscarte enemigos.  
-Sí, y por si no lo sabías, puedo cuidarme sola –contestó ella cogiendo su caldero y dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor.

...

Elyon no le dijo a nadie lo ocurrido con Mark, no quería tener encima a nadie preocupándose por ella, sobre todo porque la amenaza no le había afectado en absoluto. Después de cenar se dirigió con fastidio hacia las mazmorras, la temperatura en ellas había bajado bastante, lo que seguro haría más incómodas las tres horas siguientes a pesar del fuego del caldero.  
-Pasa –gruñó Snape desde el interior.  
La chica se sentó en una de las mesas y miró la pizarra en la que ya estaban escritos los nuevos ingredientes e instrucciones. La primera hora pasó rápida y en ella consiguió tener lista la poción, lo que quería decir que durante las dos próximas horas estaba a merced del joven.  
-Ya he acabado –le dijo Elyon recogiendo los ingredientes.  
La muchacha no obtuvo respuesta.  
-He dicho que ya he acabado –levantó la cabeza ya que no conseguía respuesta.  
Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Elyon se acercó a él con preocupación.  
-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó la chica poniendo una mano en su hombro.  
El joven levantó la cabeza con un respingo y la miró con ojos febriles, estaba más pálido de lo habitual.  
-Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería –le aconsejó Elyon.  
-Estoy bien –gruñó el levantándose.  
Se apoyó en la mesa y miró al suelo con cansancio, entonces Elyon se dio cuenta, su hombro derecha estaba mojado con sangre apenas visible en la ropa negra del profesor.  
-Snape no es broma, tienes que ir a la enfermería –le dijo preocupada.  
-No, solo es un mareo –insistió el hombre.  
Elyon intentó tocarle el rostro para asegurarse de que tenía fiebre, aunque él se resistía.  
-Déjalo ya, estoy perfectamente, no necesito ir a la enfermería –le dijo a Elyon sosteniendo sus muñecas.  
La chica se libró con facilidad de su débil agarre y consiguió alcanzar su frente.  
-Estás ardiendo –murmuró asustada.  
Snape intentó deshacerse de ella, pero no parecía tener la fuerza necesaria para ello. Una sensación de vértigo la atacó y le hizo cerrar los ojos mareada.  
Cuando los abrió ya no estaba en la mazmorra junto a Snape. Se encontraba en un callejón, uno en el que ya había estado, el Callejón del Sauce. Pero esa vez no era como lo recordaba. La gente no caminaba con calma, si no que corría en una dirección presas del pánico mientras gritaban en élfico. Elyon se dio la vuelta, su corazón se encogió. Unos metros más allá el fuego devoraba gran parte de los edificios y había cadáveres y gente malherida por doquier. De entre las sombras surgían encapuchados con máscaras blancas. Ya sabía quienes eran: mortífagos. Aquel era el ataque que le había contado Dumbledore. Aquellos hombres lanzaban hechizos a todo lo que tenían a su alcance sin miramientos. Hombres, mujeres y niños caían muertos o moribundos a sus pies. Los pocos que les plantaban cara para defender a los que les importaban no aguantaban mucho en pie, ya que estaban en inferioridad numérica y más preocupados por mantener a salvo a sus congéneres que en bloquear un ataque.  
Los ojos de Elyon se llenaron de lágrimas, aquello no podía haber ocurrido… Muchos mortífagos se adelantaron pasando junto a la muchacha, que estaba inmóvil en medio de la calle observando con impotencia hechos pasados. Alzó los ojos y su mirada quedó fija en tres mortífagos que habían quedado atrás y que estaban atacando a los pobres elfos que habían quedado encerrados en medio de la masacre. Pero esos hombres no utilizaban varitas, cuchillo en mano se dedicaban a apuñalar y degollar a los que habían quedado acorralados. Uno de los enmascarados había apuñalado a una mujer por la espalda, la cual había intentado huir con su hijo pequeño en brazos. El cuerpo sin vida de la mujer yacía en el suelo junto al niño que lloraba en silencio, otro de los mortífagos, el que más rezagado iba, se acercó al niño con una daga ensangrentada sujeta con firmeza en su mano, el pequeño permaneció inmóvil y el mortífago se agachó junto a él. Elyon no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de presenciar, aquel niño se iba a convertir en una víctima más de aquella masacre, ¿cómo alguien iba a poder matar a sangre fría a un niño de apenas cuatro años? El mortífago se interpuso entre el niño y Elyon, de forma que no puedo ver qué pasaba, pero cuando él se retiró, vio al niño sobre el cuerpo de su madre, completamente inmóvil. Una chica joven que había permanecido escondida se lanzó sobre él al ver lo ocurrido, este se giró al escucharla y su daga se hundió en el estómago de la joven cuando esta se abalanzó sobre él a la carrera con una tabla de gruesa madera en la mano. La muchacha se agarró a su túnica antes de que el mortífago le lanzara una maldición matándola en el acto.  
-¡_Laaa_!* –gritó un elfo joven, de pelo corto y castaño, corriendo hacia el cuerpo sin vida de la joven elfa.  
El chico arremetió contra el mortífago dándole un puñetazo que rompió parte de la máscara. El enmascarado se volvió con enfado, se quitó la máscara rota y escupió la sangre que le había provocado el fuerte puñetazo, con una rapidez asombrosa agarró al muchacho del cuello con una mano y apretó con fuerza. El chico intentó darle otro puñetazo, pero el mortífago paró el golpe con la mano libre. El elfo se ahogaba con el fuerte agarre de su mano, pero tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para darle un rodillazo en el estómago a su agresor que se dobló de dolor, el joven lo aprovechó para golpearlo de nuevo tirándolo al suelo.  
Elyon se llevó las manos a la boca, el rostro del mortífago había quedado a la vista al caerse la capucha, no era posible…él no…  
-Snape –sollozó ella sin dar crédito a lo que veía.  
El joven se lanzó contra él recogiendo del suelo la daga del mortífago. Snape consiguió mantener el arma lejos de su cuello, aunque el elfo utilizaba toda su fuerza para darle muerte. Snape puso un pie en el estómago del joven y lo lanzó lejos de él. El mortífago se levantó con rapidez antes de que el chico volviera a atacarle, el elfo corrió para arremeter de nuevo contra él, pero el mortífago lo frenó sujetándolo de los brazos y lo empujó contra la pared con fuerza para quitárselo de encima. El chico abrió los ojos de par en par mientras la sangre comenzaba a resbalar por sus labios, Snape se alejó un poco de él. Elyon ahogó un grito de horror, el elfo estaba atravesado por un poste de madera perteneciente al marco roto de una puerta de una tienda destrozada. El chico intentaba respirar, pero cada vez que llenaba sus pulmones con aire comenzaba a escupir sangre. La expresión del mortífago no había variado, pero su respiración estaba muy agitada, se acercó al joven moribundo, el cual lo agarró de la túnica mientras escupía más sangre manchando la tela negra con sangre roja.  
-Yo te maldigo –murmuró torpemente el joven elfo en inglés.  
Snape sacó su varita y con un destello verde, el dolor del muchacho acabó.  
Elyon miró a Snape, la pesadilla era un recuerdo suyo, un recuerdo que la había atormentado noche tras noche desde que lo atacó en las mazmorras y él lo había dejado escapar de su mente.  
El mortífago se puso la capucha y recogió del suelo su máscara rota, miró fugazmente el cuerpo del joven que seguía atravesado en la pared con la cabeza colgando sobre el pecho, de donde sobresalía el trozo de madera que lo había herido de muerte. Snape se puso la máscara rota y lanzó un rayo verde en la dirección en donde se encontraba Elyon.  
Abrió los ojos y se separó del chico, el rostro de la muchacha estaba surcado de lágrimas. Snape la observaba desde el escritorio sin que ella pudiera descifrar su mirada. El cuerpo de Elyon temblaba, no podía creerse lo que había visto. Snape separó los labios para hablar.  
-Calla, no empeores las cosas –le dijo Elyon con voz temblorosa mientras intentaba calmarse-, digas lo que digas, no cambiará nada.  
Recogió sus cosas ante la mirada de su profesor y se giró hacia la puerta y abriéndola.  
-Sigo… sigo diciendo que deberías ir a la enfermería –dijo la muchacha sin mirar atrás-, porque si no vas tú, seré yo quien se lo diga a la señora Pomfrey.  
Cerró los ojos antes de subir las escaleras y salir de las mazmorras. Llegó junto al lago y vio la luna llena bañarse en sus aguas, se sentó en la orilla y miró los pequeños peces plateados que nadaban juguetones cerca de la orilla.  
-Marcado y maldito –murmuró antes de enterrar la cara en sus rodillas y comenzar a llorar con amargura sintiendo que ya jamás podría confiar en él.

_(_**_Nota de autora_**_: "La" en élfico es "no")_


	9. 4º Curso Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

El primer mes de clase pasó más rápido de lo que ella hubiera imaginado. Le costó acostumbrarse al nuevo ritmo de estudio, teniendo en cuenta que tenía el doble de deberes y de horas de clase. El trato entre Elyon y Snape se había enfriado hasta el punto que les era casi insoportable verse, así que las clases suplementarias de Pociones se habían vuelto una tortura en las que reinaba un silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper.  
Otra explosión en el aula hizo salir a Elyon de sus cavilaciones que una vez más giraban en torno al ataque del Callejón del Sauce. El caldero de Lisa Atler había vuelto a reventar manchando el techo de la mazmorra.  
-Empiezo a pensar que tiene serios problemas de comprensión, señorita Atler –le dijo Snape en un susurro- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y además en el próximo descanso se quedará castigada, al igual que el viernes, para limpiar este estropicio y el que seguro que formará.  
-Sí, señor –musitó la muchacha mirando al suelo.  
Elyon se quedó mirando a su compañera, apenas había cruzado con ella un saludo de buenos días, sólo hablaba con Judit, Amber, Allyson y Sharon. Era una chica muy callada, siempre absorta en sus pensamientos, sus ojos perfilados con negro mostraban una profunda tristeza.  
-Señorita McWilliams aguarde un momento –le dijo Snape mientras recogía unos pergaminos de su escritorio al acabar la clase-. Esta noche no podré dar las clases complementarias de Pociones, así que le he cambiado el horario a la profesora Croft.  
Ella salió del aula sin ni siquiera asentir, odiaba las clases suplementarias de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aún más que las de Pociones. Le dolía admitir que esa asignatura era mucho más divertida e instructiva con Snape que con Zelda, la cual simplemente se dedicaba a mandarle leer libros. Elyon había tenido que aprender gran parte de los hechizos practicando de madrugada en las aulas vacías. Después de cenar se dirigió al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y entró sin molestarse en llamar.  
-¿Es que tus padres no te enseñaron que hay que llamar antes de entrar? –le preguntó Zelda mascando un chicle.  
Elyon la miró desafiante y dejó su mochila en una de las mesas.  
-¿Me va a enseñar algo de provecho esta vez o se va a limitar a limarse las uñas como de costumbre? –preguntó ella impertinente.  
-Aprende a controlar tu lengua, o un día de estos habrá que cortártela –contestó la mujer poniendo sus botas de tacón sobre la mesa.  
-A ti sí que habría que cortártela –murmuró Elyon entre dientes mientras sacaba su libro y lo abría por la lección que debía seguir esa noche.  
A las dos de la mañana se escurrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a un aula vacía y comenzó a practicar un nuevo hechizo, las horas pasaron y decidió que ya era bastante cuando los ojos comenzaron a escocerle de verdad.

...

-Elyon despierta, Elyon –la llamó Judit zarandeándola.  
-Cinco minutitos más –gruñó ella dándole la espalda.  
-Si duermes cinco minutos más no llegarás a la clase de Encantamientos –le dijo Sharon quitándole las sábanas.  
Elyon se levantó de mala gana y se vistió.  
-¿Qué demonios haces después de cenar para estar tan cansada? –le preguntó Allyson alargándole uno de los zapatos que Elyon estaba buscando bajo la cama.  
-Estudiar –contestó ella con un bostezo.  
-¿Estudiar? Sí claro –comentó Amber incrédula- ¿Te crees que somos tontas? No estás en la Sala Común y la Biblioteca está cerrada.  
-No quiero parecer borde, pero me paso las noches estudiando y si no me creéis es vuestro problema –contestó Elyon abrochándose la túnica.  
-Elyon, haz lo que quieras, de verdad. Solo te digo que te andes con cuidado con Filch y la señora Norris –le advirtió Allyson.  
-Ten, cómete estos bollos de camino al aula, ya no hay tiempo para que desayunes en condiciones –Sharon le pasó cinco bollos envueltos en una servilleta.

...

-¡Qué desgracia, doble clase de Pociones! –sollozó Amber.  
-¡Sht!¿Quieres que te oiga Snape? –le murmuró Judit.  
-Pero es que es una tortura… -se siguió quejando ella.  
-A nadie le gusta, Amber. Bueno, salvo a los slytherins, que consiguen puntos gratis –comentó molesta Sharon.  
-Nosotros no nos podemos quejar, quien lo pasa mal de verdad es Lisa. Hoy le va a volver a tocar limpiar el aula de Pociones ¿Os imagináis lo que debe ser tener que estar a solas con Snape? Recordad que Lisa no ha querido mencionar nada –dijo Allyson con horror.  
-Me hago una ligera idea –murmuró Elyon-. Pero si no hace explotar el caldero de nuevo no tendrá que quedarse castigada.  
-No quiero ser ceniza, pero estamos hablando de Lisa, siempre le ha ido mal Pociones, pero ahora con este profesor lo lleva mucho peor –comentó Sharon afligida.  
Elyon miró a la joven morena que estaba apoyada unos metros más allá, sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía su caldero.  
-Pues yo digo que hoy no se queda castigada –dijo Elyon con decisión.  
-¿Cómo estás tan segura? –preguntó Amber.  
-Porque voy a ayudarla –respondió Elyon con una sonrisa.  
-Elyon, está prohibido hablar en clase, te vas a meter en un buen lío –intentó hacerla razonar Judit.  
-Me da igual lo que diga Snape –contestó ella con enfado.  
La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y entraron en el aula, Elyon siguió a la silenciosa muchacha y se sentó a su lado ante la mirada nerviosa de sus compañeras de cuarto.  
-¿Te importa? –le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.  
-No, por supuesto que no –contestó Lisa débilmente.  
-Me llamo Elyon –se presentó ella colocando su caldero encima de la mesa.  
-Lisa, aunque tengo la sensación de que ya lo sabías –contestó la chica con una leve sonrisa-, nuestras compañeras se han encargado de eso.  
Elyon ahogó la risa para no empezar con mal pie la clase de Pociones y recibir un castigo o la pérdida de puntos para su casa. Los alumnos encendieron los fuegos y comenzaron a echar los primeros ingredientes a las pociones que aquel día debían realizar.  
-¡No, espera! –le susurró Elyon a Lisa- Espera cuarenta segundos más antes de echar la crin de kelpie.  
-Gracias –le respondió Lisa apartando su mano del caldero.  
-De nada, y recuerda, solo una cerda de la crin.  
-¿Se puede saber qué es eso tan interesante que le está contando a su incompetente compañera, señorita McWilliams? –preguntó Snape levantándose de su escritorio.  
-Nada importante, profesor –contestó con frialdad.  
-Yo no estoy tan seguro –insistió el profesor cruzándose de brazos.  
-Piense lo que quiera, entonces –comentó Elyon volviendo a concentrarse en su poción ante la mirada asombrada de su compañera ante el comentario.  
La clase se inundó de susurros de sorpresa ante el atrevimiento de su compañera mientras la miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Marck rió por lo bajo a la espera de la reacción del profesor, ansioso ante un castigo para ella.  
-¿Cómo ha dicho? –Snape bajó su tono de voz amenazadoramente.  
-Creo que ya me ha oído, profesor –respondió Elyon mirándole a los ojos con desafío.  
-¿Te has vuelto loca? Pídele disculpas –le murmuró Lisa asustada.  
-Eso nunca –le dijo Elyon con los dientes apretados a su compañera que la miraba llena de espanto.  
-Muy bien señorita McWilliams, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y un castigo que aclararemos a solas y que seguro le bajará los humos –sentenció Snape, Marck sonrió complacido.  
-Por mí como si son cincuenta y me castiga a limpiar hasta el último rincón de este castillo –comentó Elyon con una sonrisa impertinente.  
-Está poniendo al límite mi paciencia –le advirtió el profesor.  
-Usted ya ha rebasado el mío con su inaceptable método de enseñanza –le dijo Elyon con voz demasiado audible.  
-Que le quede claro que no es nadie para cuestionar mis métodos de enseñanza –contestó Snape irritado, los alumnos contenían el aliento.  
-¡Ya lo creo que sí! –Elyon se puso en pie con enfado- No es justo que favorezca a su casa y que ridiculice en público a los alumnos ¡No tiene ningún derecho ni como profesor ni como persona! Y creo que sabes perfectamente que yo soy una de los que tiene todo el derecho del mundo a criticarte –añadió ella con voz amenazante.  
-¡Se acabó! –le cortó Snape furioso- Al despacho del director, ¡ahora mismo! ¡El resto atended vuestros calderos si no queréis compartir castigo con la señorita McWilliams!  
Elyon recogió sus cosas armando más escándalo del necesario y salió del aula con la cabeza bien alta. Estuvo alrededor de dos horas dando vueltas por el castillo, no pensaba ir al despacho del director hasta que acabara la doble clase de Pociones, después de la cual seguro que Snape iría a hablar con Dumbledore sobre lo ocurrido. Así que decidió subir a ver al director cuando también lo hiciera el profesor, con lo que sólo tendría que escuchar un sermón, aunque fuera a dos bandas.  
Estaba apoyada en la gran gárgola que custodiaba el despacho de Dumbledore cuando escuchó acercarse por el pasillo unos pasos rápidos y airados. Snape apareció doblando una esquina. Con su ondeante capa y su expresión enfurecida parecía dos veces más alto, pero Elyon no pensaba dejarse intimidar por él.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? Aprovecha tus horas de libertad, porque me voy a encargar de castigarte el resto del curso y el tiempo que tengas que estar entre estos muros –le dijo Snape acercándose a ella peligrosamente.  
-Pues la verdad es que estaba esperando a entrar en el despacho, me dijiste que viniera, no que entrara –rió Elyon jugando con sus nervios, que parecían estar a flor de piel.  
-Por las barbas de Merlín –le dijo Snape a la gárgola, que se movió dejando a la vista una escalera de caracol- Adentro.  
El chico le puso una mano en el hombro a la joven y la empujó al interior de ésta con fuerza.  
-Ten más cuidado, profesor –le contestó ella molesta usando un tono despectivo en la última palabra.  
-Sigue jugando conmigo y te aseguro que lo pasarás peor que si te cogiera un mortifago –contestó él sin mirarla.  
Elyon reprimió el siguiente comentario que tenía pensado, viniendo de él esa amenaza iba en serio. La escalera siguió subiendo hasta quedar frente a una puerta de madera oscura. Snape se adelantó y llamó a la puerta.  
-Adelante –contestó Dumbledore desde el interior.  
El profesor abrió la puerta y los dos entraron en silencio.  
-¿A qué se debe esta visita? –preguntó el director desde su escritorio frunciendo el ceño.  
-Se debe a que quiero poder tener derecho a hacerle cumplir algo más que un castigo a esta mestiza –explicó el chico cogiendo a Elyon del brazo para que se adelantara.  
-Severus esa lengua... Sabes que no me gusta la forma en que utilizas ese término –le dijo Dumbledore con enfado- ¿Qué ha hecho para merecer tal reprimenda?  
-Ha cuestionado mis métodos de enseñanza y ha puesto en duda mi autoridad en medio de una clase y de forma muy poco educada –respondió Snape con enfado.  
-¿Y por qué lo has hecho Elyon? –le preguntó Dumbledore a la chica que estaba con los labios apretados en parte por el enfado y en parte por el fuerte agarre de Snape sobre su brazo, que comenzaba a dolerle de verdad.  
-No es justo que se dedique a favorecer a los suyos y humille a los alumnos en público –dijo Elyon con voz firme.  
-Puede que tengas razón o no, Elyon, el profesor Snape y yo tendremos una conversación al respecto. Pero no por ello has de perderle el respeto a un mayor –le dijo el anciano con seriedad- Me temo que te vas a tener que acoger a un simple castigo Severus, nunca ningún alumno ha sufrido castigos mayores por algo parecido bajo mi dirección y no haré una excepción.  
-Sí, señor –contestó Snape con fastidio y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.  
-Por cierto, ¿cuántos puntos le has restado? –preguntó Dumbledore curioso.  
-Veinte –contestó él abriendo la puerta- Debí quitarle más.  
-Has hecho lo correcto Severus, teniendo en cuenta que no está verdaderamente ubicada en una casa, los puntos que gane o pierda afectarán a las cuatro casas.  
-¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó Snape girándose.  
-Es un pequeño detalle que se me olvidó mencionar –dijo Dumbledore como disculpa con una leve sonrisa.  
-¿Le acabo de quitar veinte puntos a mi casa? –murmuró él sorprendido.  
-En realidad, como ya he dicho, a todas las casas restar o sumar puntos a Elyon no afecta al resultado final de… –el portazo de Snape saliendo del despacho dejó a Dumbledore con la palabra en la boca.  
Elyon tenía la impresión de que Snape iba a elegir un castigo mucho peor del que seguro que había tenido pensado en un principio.  
-¿Elyon por qué te has comportado así? –le preguntó Dumbledore entristecido.  
-Porque no es justo lo que hace en clase, lo del favoritismo para mí es lo de menos. Lo que no soporto es que humille a una compañera constantemente –contestó Elyon cruzándose de brazos con enfado.  
-Pero en lugar de haberte quejado en clase debiste venir a hablar conmigo, además, yo creo que es tu compañera quien debería quejarse –le dijo Dumbledore.  
-¿Bromea? Está demasiado intimidada por Snape como para quejarse de algo –dijo Elyon desanimada.  
-Pero esa sería su batalla no la tuya, no digo que no intentes ayudarla, pero hay otras formas. No utilices ese pretexto para descargar tu ira y frustración sobre el profesor Snape, no ha hecho nada malo –reflexionó Dumbledore levantándose del escritorio.  
-¿Que no ha hecho nada malo? ¿Y lo del Callejón del Sauce qué? –preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Sí, participó en el ataque, pero no fue tan cruel como…  
-Yo lo vi, vi lo que hizo, vi como mataba a aquellos elfos –sollozó ella, no sabía por qué Dumbledore ponía tanto empeño en defenderlo.  
-¿Cómo lo viste? –preguntó él alarmado.  
-Snape me lo enseñó, dejó escapar ese recuerdo cuando lo ataqué en su despacho.  
Dumbledore suspiró entristecido y le ofreció asiento a la joven mientras él mismo se sentaba.  
-¿Qué fue lo que viste? –le preguntó Dumbledore con calma.  
-Todo. Como mató a los dos jóvenes, al niño…  
-El pequeño no sufrió ningún daño, fue uno de los pocos supervivientes, Severus lo salvó de una muerte segura. Lo durmió para que pareciera muerto y así no lo atacaran.  
-¿Y los demás? ¿Esos no cuentan? –le dijo Elyon con enfado.  
-Mató a los dos jóvenes en defensa propia y por accidente –explicó Dumbledore con los ojos llenos de tristeza al recordar los hechos-. Creme que al único que mató de buen grado fue a un mortífago que pretendía aprovecharse de una elfa de tu misma edad.  
Elyon miró al director, ¿cómo podía defenderlo? ¿Cómo aun sabiendo todo lo que había hecho? La chica negó con la cabeza, no había excusa para aquellos actos, ni por defensa propia, ni por espía tenía el perdón de todos aquellos asesinatos y muchos otros que seguro había cometido.  
-Es un asesino y siempre lo será, diga lo que usted diga –dijo Elyon levantándose de la silla con brusquedad- Y jamás tendrá ni mi respeto ni mi confianza.  
-Elyon, por favor… -Dumbledore intentó estrecharle una mano con cariño para tranquilizarla.  
-¡No! –ella se alejó llena de furia- Voldemort tenía razón, usted es tan culpable como Snape.  
Corrió hacia la puerta, necesitaba alejarse del castillo, alejarse de todo lo que le rodeaba, escapar de tanta mentira…  
-¡Elyon! –la llamó Dumbledore con temor- ¡Elyon vuelve!  
Siguió corriendo escaleras abajo haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de Dumbledore. No quería oírle, no quería oír más excusas que libraran de culpa a asesinos. Al final del pasillo pudo ver el patio trasero del castillo, en cuyo centro había una pequeña fuente, siguió corriendo todo lo rápido que le llevaban sus piernas cuando algo se interpuso en su camino y la agarró con fuerza por la espalda levantándola del suelo.  
-¡Suelta! –gritó ella golpeando los brazos que la sujetaban con firmeza.  
Dio una patada hacia atrás y escuchó un gemido de dolor antes de que los brazos la soltaran dejándola libre. No miró a quién había golpeado, no le importaba. Siguió corriendo hasta pasar la fuente y llegar a un pequeño muro, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía se subió en él y miró hacia abajo. La sensación de vértigo la atacó y se agarró a la columna que tenía a su derecha con piernas temblorosas, debía de haber más de cien metros de caída. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse, no podía haber pensado en la idea del suicidio, bien que así se acabaría todo el dolor y el sufrimiento, ¿pero realmente quería escoger…?  
-¿El camino fácil? –terminó una voz fría como el acero.  
Elyon abrió los ojos con lentitud y resbaló hasta quedar sentada en el muro aun agarrada a la columna.  
-Deja de leer mi mente y lárgate –sollozó ella.  
-Solo lo haré si te bajas de ahí –le contestó el chico a su espalda.  
-¿En serio crees que voy a tirarme? –preguntó Elyon, todo su cuerpo temblaba.  
-No, pero no quiero que sufras un accidente.  
-Y si lo sufriera ¿Qué? ¿Acaso a ti te importaría, le importaría a alguien? Si me tirara te librarías de una carga –dijo Elyon con voz débil-, porque eso es lo que soy, una estúpida carga que sólo trae problemas.  
-Creía que eras más inteligente y me estás demostrando lo contrario –le dijo Snape.  
-No me interesa lo que pienses… así que déjame en paz y desaparece de mi vista –insistió ella con desprecio.  
Escuchó sus pasos acercarse, ella se aferró con más fuerza a la columna y cerró los ojos.  
-No te pongas así, no voy a tirarte –rió él con una ceja levantada.  
A abrir los ojos Elyon vio con sorpresa que Snape se había sentado junto a ella apoyando la espalda en otra columna, con lo que una de sus piernas colgaba en el vacío. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que no me puedo asomar al peligro como tú? –se mofó Snape.  
-Por mí como si te matas ahora mismo, no haré nada por impedirlo –contestó Elyon con indiferencia.  
Snape se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie en el muro con la intención de bajarse cuando perdió el equilibrio sobre la piedra. La chica se movió con rapidez y lo agarró por la muñeca.  
-¿Seguro que no ibas a hacer nada para impedirlo? –preguntó él.  
El chico se había agarrado con firmeza a la columna y con las piernas colocadas sobre el saliente del muro impedía su caída, Elyon lo miró sorprendida. Como acto reflejo lo había agarrado para impedir que cayera al vacío y se matara ¿Pero por qué?  
-Vamos baja, ya has asustado bastante al profesor Dumbledore por esta noche –le dijo Snape para persuadirla.  
Elyon aceptó su ayuda para bajar, se sentía especialmente débil. Se quedó de pie frente al chico mirando al suelo inmóvil. Miles de dudas la asaltaban ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera intentado salvar? ¿Es que acaso lo estaba perdonando? ¡No, eso jamás! No se merecía ser perdonado, o tal vez sí… Elyon se dio cuenta de que aun sujetaba la muñeca de Snape y la soltó con enfado, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a alejarse de allí con rapidez.  
-Elyon espera, ya basta de salir corriendo, así no arreglarás nada –el profesor la retuvo cogiéndola del hombro- No podremos ayudarte si no nos dices lo que te pasa, al contrario de algunos de tu raza no tenemos el don de la adivinación…  
La joven cerró los ojos con cansancio y unas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas.  
-Elyon… por favor, deja que te ayudemos, tú sola no podrás aguantar mucho tiempo más –insistió él.  
Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó mientras dejaba escapar la amargura que la había estado destrozando por dentro todo ese tiempo.  
-Los echo de menos, no me hago la idea de que no podré volver a verlos –lloró ella abrazando al chico con fuerza- Cada día al abrir los ojos por la mañana solo deseo verlos junto a mí para saber que todo ha sido sólo una pesadilla.  
Snape se había quedado completamente inmóvil y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, no se había esperado esa reacción de ella, quizá que cayera de rodillas al suelo llorando o escapara a la carrera, pero no que se hubiera tirado sobre él en busca de un consuelo que no podía darle. En aquella situación no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, era algo totalmente nuevo para él, aunque con torpeza rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha con sus brazos.  
Elyon se sintió extrañamente reconfortada, más aun que cuando Dumbledore intentaba calmarla, aquel chico era totalmente distinto a toda la gente que había conocido, pero aun así en aquella ocasión se sentía extrañamente reconfortada.  
-Si es por eso, me temo que no te podemos ayudar mucho, pero podemos intentarlo… siempre y cuando nos dejes –dijo Snape para romper el silencio que se había formado, solo interrumpido por el murmullo de la fuente y los llantos de la joven.  
-Gracias -murmuró ella con una leve sonrisa.  
Ninguno de los dos se movió, Elyon seguía con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Snape mientras comenzaba a ser consciente de los latidos del corazón del joven, que eran lentos y profundos. Su cuerpo había dejado de temblar y comenzó a sentir un terrible cansancio. Snape miró a la chica que seguía abrazada a él llorando en silencio, sintió como los temblores dejaban su cuerpo y como éste se volvía algo más pesado. El joven profesor dedujo que era por el cansancio de todos esos días que habían pasado. Porque aunque la joven lo ignoraba, él la había estado vigilando mientras practicaba por las noches en las aulas vacías, ya que vigilarla era parte de su trabajo. Iba a decirle que era mejor que fuera a por sus cosas para la clase de Astronomía, pero notó que estaba echando más peso sobre él y al intentar moverse se dio cuenta de que ella no se movía.  
-No es posible –comentó él con un poco de incredulidad, Elyon se había quedado sorprendentemente dormida de pie, cargando su peso sobre él.  
"Ahora tendré que llevarla a la Sala de Profesores" pensó Snape mirándola con una ceja levantada, "No puedo aparecer en la Sala Común de Gryffindor con ella a cuestas…" Con sumo cuidado para no despertarla consiguió cogerla en brazos, la chica se revolvió y rodeó el cuello del profesor. Para él eso resultó una ventaja, ya que le era más fácil llevarla, aunque notó un pequeño hormigueo en el estómago. "La próxima vez cenaré en condiciones y esperaré antes de hablar con Dumbledore" se dijo a si mismo comenzando a caminar en dirección a la Sala de Profesores.  
Al llegar consiguió abrir la puerta con dificultad y luego conjuró un pequeño sofá para dejar a la chica en él. Al soltarla sintió un gran alivio en los brazos, Elyon pesaba más de lo que aparentaba. La muchacha se encogió en el sofá y murmuró algo en sueños, Snape la miró y encendió un fuego, la verdad era que hacía frío en aquella sala, el profesor se frotó las manos y se las metió en los bolsillos. Elyon seguía encogida en el pequeño sofá. Él entornó los ojos, sacó su varita e hizo aparecer una manta con la que cubrir a su alumna. "Alumna", rió él, "Jamás conseguiré verla de esa manera" Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro mientras colocaba la manta sobre ella, que poco a poco se fue estirando. Snape se agachó a su lado y la miró más de cerca, era cierto que se parecía a sus padres, solo los había visto en dos ocasiones, pero aun así podía asegurar que el parecido era asombroso. Retiró uno de los mechones azulados que cubrían su rostro y con cuidado lo colocó tras su oreja, ahora con el aspecto que tenía la de un humano. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba más su aspecto original ya que realzaba los finos rasgos de su cara. Snape se levantó con brusquedad sacudiendo su cabeza, ¿pero en qué diablos estaba pensando?  
La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y por ella entró Dumbledore corriendo hacia él con preocupación.  
-¿La has encontrado? –preguntó el director con la respiración agitada.  
Snape señaló el sofá en el que Elyon dormía plácidamente.  
-Gracias al cielo –suspiró aliviado Dumbledore- ¿Dónde estaba? La he estado buscando por todas partes pero no la encontraba... aun llevo el susto en el cuerpo, creí que le había pasado algo grave…  
-No quiero alarmarte, pero creo que si no te lo digo yo te lo dirá ella y me gustaría ahorrarme un sermón sobre responsabilidad –comentó Snape.  
Dumbledore lo miró frunciendo el ceño atento a lo que iba a oír.  
-Lo cierto es que no ha pasado nada grave de milagro, se ha subido al muro del patio trasero del colegio –Dumbledore lo miró asustado- Por suerte ha demostrado ser lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de lo que hacía y ha rectificado a tiempo –añadió Snape para tranquilizar al anciano- Suerte también que he escuchado tus gritos por el pasillo y he intuido que algo no iba bien.  
-¿Y por qué no se lo has impedido? –preguntó Dumbledore con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado.  
-Porque aunque la frené en el pasillo, para liberarse golpeó una parte especialmente sensible de mi cuerpo y tuve que soltarla –contestó Snape mirando al fuego de la chimenea.  
-Vaya, parece ser que va mejorando sus golpes a medida que es atrapada –comentó el anciano más calmado y con una media sonrisa.  
-Sí –respondió él escuetamente y con la nariz arrugada.  
-¿Entonces conseguiste bajarla y traerla aquí?  
-Más o menos. Para bajarla casi me mato yo, pero el truco funcionó –respondió él sentándose en uno de los sillones-. Luego, como parece que ya es costumbre, se puso a llorar.  
-¿A llorar? ¿Delante tuya? –preguntó Dumbledore con una ceja levantada.  
-Sí, ¿qué hay de raro? No es el primer mar de lágrimas que he presenciado –comentó Snape.  
-No lo digo por eso Severus, lo digo porque me sorprende que fueras capaz de calmarla –aclaró el director.  
-Bueno… yo… no fue tan difícil, se calmó sola –contestó él, por alguna razón a su estómago volvió aquel molesto hormigueo.  
-En fin, lo más importante es que está aquí y a salvo –suspiró Dumbledore con alivio.  
-¿Cuándo le contarás la verdad? –preguntó Snape de sopetón.  
-Cuando esté preparada, por ahora con lo que sabe tiene bastante. Además yo no soy el más indicado para contárselo, de eso ha de encargarse su familia –respondió el anciano.  
-Al menos debería saber por qué murieron sus padres, no creo que sea capaz de superarlo sin esa información –insistió el joven profesor.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó Dumbledore.  
-Lo que me ha dicho esta noche. Piensa… piensa que ojala todo esto sea una pesadilla de la que poder despertar en breve. Quizá el hecho de saber las razones por las cuales sus padres se sacrificaron por ella le levante el ánimo…  
-O puede que la hunda aún más, recuerda que para ella todo ese asunto puede que solo sea una injusticia por la que sus padres murieron inútilmente –razonó Dumbledore con pesar.  
Snape entrelazó sus dedos con gesto pensativo y miró a la joven que dormía tranquila y ajena a toda aquella conversación.  
-De todas maneras tenga quien tenga la razón, me alegro de que comiences a preocuparte por ella como Protector –dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa-. Hazme un favor, quédate con ella hasta que termine unos asuntos, luego yo le haré compañía.  
Dumbledore salió de las sala ante la sorpresa de Snape, que se había quedado inmóvil ante ese comentario. "Me alegro de que comiences a preocuparte por ella" esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza durante unos minutos interminables, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿A qué había venido ese repentino interés por el bienestar de la chica? Decididamente aquella no era su noche.  
Se recostó en el sofá y dejó la mente vagar, respiró profundamente e intentó dejar su mente en blanco, aunque por primera vez eso le estaba costando horrores. Involuntariamente volvió la vista hacia su alumna que seguía durmiendo en el pequeño sofá "¡Basta!" se exigió así mismo, se levantó furioso y caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación, ¿por qué diablos no podía dejar de pensar en ella esa noche? "Porque me trae de cabeza y me tiene harto" respondió él apoyando el brazo en el cristal de la ventana, "Eso no te lo crees ni tú" repuso una voz dentro de su cabeza "Porque admite que no es la primera vez que te pasa"  
-Cállate –murmuró con los dientes apretados apoyando la cabeza en su brazo.  
Aquella maldita cría le desconcentraba cada vez más poniéndolo de los nervios, lo que como consecuencia desencadenaba su mal humor. "Y este maldito hormigueo en el estómago me pone frenético, jamás volveré a saltarme una cena" miró los exteriores del castillo, sus terrenos estaban sumidos en la oscuridad en esa noche sin luna. Entonces algo llamó su atención haciendo que girara bruscamente la cabeza en dirección a la chimenea, unos murmullos resonaban en el silencio, pero no eran unos simples murmullos, ya había oído cosas parecidas. Snape se acercó a la chimenea y miró a la chica que se revolvía en el sofá, murmuraba algo inquieta, en una lengua que él jamás había entendido pero que reconocía.  
-Élfico –musitó él con el ceño fruncido acercándose a Elyon que seguía moviéndose inquieta en el sofá bajo la manta.  
La chica comenzó a aumentar el tono de los murmullos con tono asustado y en su expresión apareció el miedo, Snape siguió dónde estaba, no se atrevía a acercarse, por alguna razón solo podía limitarse a mirar. De repente Elyon gritó con fuerza y por sus ojos se escaparon lágrimas mientras se movía como si intentara escapar de algo. Esta vez el profesor no se lo pensó y se arrodilló junto a ella.  
-¡Sht! Calma, tranquila –le susurró él sujetando sus manos que se movían frenéticas intentando no ser atrapadas, aunque él con habilidad lo consiguió-, solo es una pesadilla.  
Elyon seguía retorciéndose e intentaba librarse del agarre del hombre, Snape puso una mano en su frente y recorrió su cara hasta llegar a su mejilla.  
-No pasa nada, solo es un mal sueño –murmuró él agarrando con firmeza sus pequeñas manos-, no te va a pasar nada mientras esté aquí.  
Poco a poco la chica se fue calmando hasta que su respiración volvió a ser normal, aunque en su rostro aún seguía la expresión de miedo. Snape acarició su mejilla con suavidad y le secó las lágrimas que habían resbalado de sus ojos, Elyon frunció el ceño y después su expresión se fue relajando. El joven la miró pensativo, ¿sería posible que el recuerdo del Callejón del Sauce aun la atormentara por las noches? Teóricamente después de saber de qué se trataba, la pesadilla se tenía que haber convertido en un recuerdo ahora también suyo, ¿si eso había ocurrido así entonces por qué había sufrido otra pesadilla ahora mismo? El profesor retiró su mano del templado rostro de la chica e iba a soltar sus manos cuando fue ella quien lo sujetó impidiendo que se alejara. Snape frunció el ceño mientras notaba como el hormigueo de su estómago se reavivaba con fuerza.  
-No te vayas –murmuró Elyon en sueños-, no me dejes sola papá.  
El hombre se libró de su agarre y la volvió a cubrir con la manta. Snape se sentó en un sillón y se anotó mentalmente que debería mencionar los hechos a Dumbledore, pero se quedó dormido junto al fuego.

...

Elyon abrió los ojos con cansancio, le dolía todo el cuerpo y el frío le había calado hasta los huesos, se incorporó en el sofá y miró a su alrededor mientras se enrollaba en la manta.  
-Buenos días –la saludó Dumbledore avivando el fuego con su varita.  
-Buenos días profesor –le saludó ella bajando la vista avergonzada- esto… perdón por lo que dije ayer yo…  
-No hace falta que te disculpes, muchas veces decimos las cosas sin pensar –la interrumpió el anciano.  
Ella asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa soñolienta. Se saltó las clases de Oclumancia y Legeremancia ya que se había despertado bastante tarde y tampoco estaba de humor para asistir, se las hubiera saltado como de costumbre. Se dirigía hacia la Sala Común cuando alguien la llamó.  
-¿Elyon? –preguntó una chica a su espalda.  
Ella se giró y vio a Lisa acercarse a ella con algo de timidez.  
-Hola Lisa –la saludó, la chica le sonrió con algo de preocupación.  
-¿Dónde has estado esta noche? Estábamos todos preocupados al ver que no asistías a la clase de Astronomía –preguntó la morena.  
-Bueno… eh –tartamudeó Elyon sin saber que decir.  
-Te hicieron cumplir el castigo durante toda la noche, ¿no?  
-La verdad es que no, solo fue el sermón. El castigo aun no sé cuándo lo tendré que cumplir –contestó ella con una sonrisa torcida.  
-Pues menuda charla –sonrió Lisa.  
-¿Era por eso por lo que me buscabas? –preguntó Elyon acercándose a Lisa.  
-No, quería darte las gracias por haberme defendido en Pociones. Nadie había hecho eso por mí, y menos si a penas me conocía –se sinceró la joven metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros negros.  
-No hay de qué, es que no soportaba ver como te trataba Snape, alguien tenía que pararle los pies –comentó Elyon como si nada.  
-Pues te doy las gracias de todo corazón, aunque jamás me hubiera imaginado que alguien tuviera el valor suficiente para incluso tutear a Snape.  
Elyon se limitó a sonreír algo cohibida, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había tuteado en público. Las dos se fueron a dar una vuelta por el castillo mientras se iban contando cosas y se conocían algo más. A Elyon le gustó aquella chica, era sencilla y muy simpática cuando se decidía a hablar.  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Lisa asintió- ¿Por qué vas siempre vestida de negro y con los ojos pintados?  
-Bueno… empecé a vestirme así para que mis padres se dieran cuenta de que tenía problemas, pero no ha funcionado –contestó ella afligida.  
-Las chicas mencionaron algo sobre que tenías problemas familiares –se atrevió a curiosear Elyon.  
-Sí, mis padres viven separados desde hace cuatro años, aún no han pedido el divorcio, pero no creo que tarden mucho… las cosas no mejoran –explicó ella.  
-Ya verás como todo se soluciona, nunca hay que perder la esperanza –la animó Elyon con una sonrisa.  
-Eso espero –musitó la muchacha.  
Se dirigían de nuevo a la Sala Común cuando vieron a Snape llegar desde la otra punta del pasillo, las dos siguieron caminando sin reparar en él, pero este las detuvo al detenerse delante de ellas.  
-Señorita McWilliams creo que tenemos un castigo pendiente –anunció con su habitual frialdad.  
-¿Tiene que ser ahora? –preguntó Elyon con fastidio.  
-Será cuando yo diga –contestó el profesor con sequedad.  
-Ya seguiremos hablando luego –se despidió la chica de Lisa que la miraba algo preocupada.  
-Suerte –le murmuró esta antes de seguir su camino.  
Profesor y alumna caminaban juntos por el pasillo sin cruzar palabra alguna.  
-¿Por qué tengo que cumplir el castigo precisamente hoy? –volvió a preguntar ella.  
-¿Es que antes no te ha quedado claro? –respondió él- Y te aconsejo que lo acabes pronto, tienes dos clases más esta tarde y la que perdiste de Astronomía ayer noche.  
Elyon resopló con enfado, ¿es que no podía dejar de ser borde ni por un momento? Llegaron a la enfermería y la atravesaron hasta llegar a una puerta situada al final de la sala tras unas cortinas, Snape la abrió y Elyon tuvo que taparse la nariz, el olor que salía de aquel baño era nauseabundo.  
-Vas a limpiarlo sin uso de la magia –sentenció el profesor-. Dame tu canalizadora.  
-¿Qué? –Elyon no podía creer lo que le decía, no quería.  
-Ya no eres tan gallita, ¿verdad? Como he dicho vas a limpiar con agua y jabón.  
-Ni hablar, no pienso hacerlo. Esta peste no es normal –se negó ella.  
-Tu verás lo que haces, pero no vas a salir de aquí hasta que lo hayas limpiado todo –Snape la empujó al interior del baño, le quitó la canalizadora del bolsillo y cerró la puerta.  
Elyon observó el lugar mientras se tapaba la nariz con la mano, a primera vista el baño no parecía estar muy sucio, pero cuando llegó a los retretes tuvo ganas de devolver. Uno de ellos estaba atascado y el agua salía poco a poco de color marrón e iba empapando el suelo con calma, otro tenía resto de vómito… pero el que más asqueroso resultaba a la vista era uno que tenía la taza cubierta por una especie de vómito verde que burbujeaba y humeaba sin pausa y del que provenía el espantoso olor. Elyon intentó asomarse a una ventana para poder respirar otro aire que no fuera ese, pero por desgracia éstas estaban demasiado altas para llegar a ellas incluso subiéndose encima de los retretes. Se acercó a la puerta del baño y se apoyó en ella, no pensaba limpiar ese baño, eso nunca. Aquel castigo no era justo, si le había faltado al respeto a un profesor había sido porque éste no se lo tenía a sus alumnos y no pensaba ceder en esa opinión.  
Estaba golpeándose ligeramente la cabeza contra la puerta pensando como escabullirse del castigo cuando escuchó el roce de un cristal contra una superficie dura, se alejó de la puerta y se asomó a la uno de los retretes, ojalá que del vómito verde no estuviera saliendo una criatura especialmente repulsiva.  
-¿Peeves? –Elyon miró al polstergeit que estaba recogiendo el vómito humeante con una pequeña botella.  
-¿Qué haces aquí duendecilla? –le preguntó él escondiendo el frasco.  
-Me han castigado a limpiar los baños, ¿qué haces con esa botella? ¿Piensas gastarle una broma a Filch? –le preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, orejas picudas. Déjame con mi trabajo –le dijo Peeves con enfado.  
Entonces a Elyon se le encendió la bombilla y sonrió con picardía, a lo mejor no tendría que limpiar el baño después de todo.  
-¿Y si le dijera a Filch lo que tramas? –insinuó ella con una sonrisa torcida.  
-Me encargaría de que te comieras todas las velas del castillo –le contestó el hombrecillo azul.  
-Si lo hicieras Dumbledore te echaría de aquí, y no creo que tú quieras eso, ¿verdad? –siguió hablando ella con la misma sonrisa.  
-¿Qué estás tramando? –Peeves parecía haber visto la trampa.  
-No diré nada si limpias el baño por mí –contestó ella.  
El polstergeit rió con fuerza flotando varios centímetros por encima de su cabeza.  
-Tu silencio no paga la limpieza de esta pocilga –siguió riendo él.  
-Pero si a ti no te cuesta nada hacerlo –se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos.  
-Esfuerzo puede que no, pero si tiempo –comentó Peeves mirándose las uñas.  
-Vale, ¿y si además de mi silencio consigues artículos de Zonco para seguir fastidiando a Filch? –Elyon intentó cambiar de estrategia.  
-No necesito artículos de Zonco para fastidiar a Filch –contestó él- Mis gamberradas tienen marca propia.  
-Pero con esos artículos podrías volver loco a Filch. Varias bombas fétidas puestas en diferentes sitios del castillos conseguirían hacerle correr durante mucho rato –siguió probando ella.  
Peeves se golpeó la barbilla con el dedo, pensativo. Elyon sonrió, había conseguido tentarle.  
-Vale, trato hecho, limpio el baño si tú no dices nada y me consigues unos cuantos artículos de Zonco que te escribiré en una lista –aceptó Peeves.  
-Hecho –la chica estrechó la mano del polstergeit satisfecha.  
-Ahora vete hacia la puerta y date la vuelta, no me gusta que los alumnos descubran mis trucos –le dijo el hombrecillo con un ademán para que se alejara.  
Elyon obedeció y mantuvo su posición durante varios minutos en los que no se escuchó nada.  
-Ya puedes girarte –le dijo la voz chillona de Peeves.  
Al hacerlo no pudo evitar soltar un silbido de admiración, el baño estaba impecable, parecía completamente nuevo y el olor nauseabundo había desaparecido por completo.  
-¡Ya recibirás mi lista! –le dijo Peeves antes de desaparecer.  
La chica se quedó una media hora en el interior del baño abriendo los grifos de vez en cuando y golpeando ligeramente los lavamanos y los retretes para que desde el exterior pareciera que realmente hacía algo, aunque fuera mentira.  
Elyon salió del baño con una gran sonrisa, encontró a Snape tumbado en una de las camas absorto como de costumbre en un libro de tapas oscuras, seguramente sobre pociones.  
-Acabé –anunció ella con voz audible.  
Snape levantó la vista del libro y la miró alzando una ceja.  
-¿Pretendes que me lo crea? –le dijo incrédulo.  
-Échale un vistazo si no me crees –contestó la chica con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.  
El joven lo hizo y volvió con una expresión bastante airada.  
-Largo –le dijo con enfado tendiéndole su canalizadora.  
-¿Cumplo el castigo y todavía te cabreas? Eres increíble –gruñó ella saliendo de la enfermería.  
-Sé que no has cumplido el castigo y te aseguro que averiguaré como has conseguido limpiar el baño en tan poco tiempo –le dijo Snape cogiendo el libro que estaba encima de la cama y cerrándolo con fuerza.

...

-¿Qué tal el castigo? –le preguntó Lisa en la habitación.  
-Bien, coser y cantar –contestó ella-; no veas el cabreo que se ha cogido cuando lo ha visto cumplido.  
-Creo que deberías andarte con cuidado entonces –le dijo Lisa.  
-¿Andarme con cuidado? Si no fuera tan borde no le plantaría cara –se quejó Elyon.  
-Puede ser, pero a lo mejor también deberías respirar y pensar antes de hablar. Te puedes meter en muchos líos si no piensas lo que dices, aun teniendo toda la razón del mundo –reflexionó la chica.  
Elyon miró al suelo, Lisa tenía razón, quizá debería calmarse antes de plantarle cara por algo. A lo mejor una tregua no sería mala idea. Se levantó y dio un par de vueltas por el cuarto, lo mejor sería ir a hablar con Snape para firmar una tregua y así no pasarlo tan mal en las clases suplementarias.  
-¿Me disculpas un momentito? Enseguida vuelvo –Lisa asintió.  
Corrió hacia las mazmorras y tocó con educación a la puerta.  
-Adelante.  
Elyon abrió la puerta y entró en el despacho.  
-Con esa forma de llamar no pensé que pudieras ser tú –comentó el profesor.  
-Quiero firmar una tregua –anunció ella yendo al grano.  
-¿Una tregua?  
-Sí, estoy harta de pelear contigo y he venido a decirte que si tú intentas respetarme yo haré lo mismo contigo –propuso ella.  
Snape se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ella tendiéndole la mano, Elyon se la estrechó con una sonrisa y se dispuso a irse.  
-Por cierto, Dumbledore te ha dado permiso para que ayudes a Atler en mis clases –le informó.  
-De acuerdo.  
Cuando regresó a la habitación la encontró vacía, se dirigió a por unos libros para comenzar a hacer los deberes cuando tropezó con el lápiz de ojos de Lisa, lo recogió del suelo y lo miró con curiosidad. Elyon torció una sonrisa, jamás se había maquillado y sin embargo muchas de las alumnas si lo hacían y la verdad es que les quedaba bien.  
-¿Te apetece ver cómo te queda? –le preguntó Lisa desde la puerta.  
-Bueno… em… no gracias –contestó Elyon apresurada.  
-Conozco esa mirada y sé de sobra que sí te apetece –rió la muchacha dejando los libros que llevaba en los brazos sobre su cama.  
-Bueno, si no es mucho pedir… Pero sólo para probar –añadió Elyon.  
-Sólo para probar –sonrió Lisa.  
Esa situación le era especialmente incómoda, era la primera vez que lo hacía y no estaba segura de si al mirarse al espejo parecería un payaso.  
-Ya puedes mirarte –le dijo su compañera alargándole un espejo.  
-Vaya – musitó Elyon.  
Se sorprendió al ver que el verde de sus ojos se había intensificado al perfilar sus ojos con el lápiz y la sombra de ojos negra, lo cierto es que era un efecto impactante.  
-Se llama ojos ahumados ¿Te gusta? –le preguntó Lisa con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio.  
-La verdad es que sí –contestó ella.  
-Sabía que te quedaría bien, tienes unos ojos guapísimos –sonrió con orgullo la morena- Bueno vamos a comer, tengo hambre.  
-¿Tengo que ir con los ojos pintados al Gran Comedor? –preguntó insegura Elyon.  
-¡Claro! Así le pedimos opinión a las chicas –propuso su compañera.  
Lisa comenzó a correr pasillo abajo y Elyon la siguió riendo.  
-¡Espera! –le gritó ella.  
-¡Tengo hambre! –respondió la chica sin parar de correr.  
A esa velocidad apenas podía esquivar a la gente que se cruzaba en su camino y chocó accidentalmente con uno de los profesores.  
-¡Perdón! –se disculpó ella mirando fugazmente al atropellado y siguiendo su camino en pos de Lisa.  
Snape se quedó parado en medio del pasillo mirando en la dirección por la que Elyon había desaparecido corriendo, no sabía porque pero era incapaz de moverse y de apartar de su mente aquellos ojos verdes que le habían atravesado con una inocente sonrisa. No se había dado cuenta del verde intenso de sus ojos hasta ese momento.  
-Severus, Severus... ¿vas a comer algo o no? –le preguntó Zelda.  
-¿Qué? –preguntó él volviendo a la realidad.  
-Que si vas a comer algo –repitió ella cruzándose de brazos.  
-Sí, sí, claro… ahora me dirigía al Gran Comedor –contestó él.  
-¿Te importa si te acompaño? Porque estoy muerta de hambre –le dijo la profesora con una sonrisa.  
-No, por supuesto –suspiró él pasándose una mano por el pelo intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y cavilaciones que una vez más habían escapado a su control.


	10. 4º Curso Capítulo 10

_Para empezar, este capi se lo dedico a Jorge, que me ha ayudado lo inimaginable para acabar este capi; porque me quede atascada justo en el final '. Muchas gracias campeón! Ah! Y que sepas que un día de estos te ganaré actualizando antes que tu! Jajajaja_

_Y para terminar pedir perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, es que entre los estudios, la pereza y la falta de inspiración, a una se le hace imposible escribir nada pero en fin, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero no tardar mucho en colgar el siguiente. Disfrutad de la lectura!_

**Capítulo 10**

Elyon entró en el Gran Comedor detrás de Lisa, se sentía incómoda en aquellos momentos, se había dado cuenta de que algunos alumnos la miraban con atención, pero no con la misma de días atrás.  
-¡Guau! Menudo cambio chica –le dijo Judit al verla.  
-Aun no me creo que me hayas convencido para bajar aquí con los ojos pitados –le murmuró a Lisa sentándose a la mesa.  
-No seas boba, te queda de muerte –rió Amber.  
Elyon se limitó a sonreír mientras cortaba un trozo de carne y se lo echaba en el plato junto con las patatas. Comenzó a comer deseando que aquella sensación que tenía de ser observada desapareciera pronto, pero de lo que la muchacha no se había dado cuenta era que no estaba siendo observada solo por algunos alumnos. Snape también la miraba con menos discreción de la que hubiera querido, apenas había tocado su plato y se dedicaba a juguetear con un guisante al que ni siquiera estaba mirando. Desde que se había sentado a la mesa no había podido dejar de echar miradas a la mesa de Gryffindor. Aquellos ojos verdes no le dejaban concentrarse en nada y comenzaba a ponerse verdaderamente nervioso, y eso no era bueno, nada bueno, porque acabaría pagándolo con ella sin que hubiera hecho nada.  
-¿Severus te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Zelda inclinándose un poco hacia él.  
-Sí, ¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario? –contestó él un poco hosco y sin mirarla.  
-El hecho de que apenas has dado bocado y que no le quitas la vista de encima a esa mocosa rubia –contestó ella con el ceño fruncido.  
Esas últimas palabras hicieron reaccionar al chico que apartó inmediatamente la mirada de la mesa de Gryfindor y la dirigió hacia la mujer que tenía a su lado.  
-Parece que no me equivoco –rió Zelda-, si tanto te incordia, búscale un castigo que le baje los humos, si quieres puedo ayudarte.  
La profesora se mordió el labio y le sonrió.  
-Prefiero buscarlo solo, así cuando la vea cumplirlo me sentiré más complacido –contestó él levantándose de la mesa.  
-Como quieras, pero no subestimes mi imaginación, Severus –le susurró ella.

...

A la mañana siguiente Elyon se encontró en uno de los patios del castillo recubierto de césped y con una escoba en la mano.  
-¿Has entendido todos los pasos? –le preguntó la profesora Hooch.  
-Sí, dar una fuerte patada al suelo para despegar e inclinar ligeramente la escoba para volver al suelo –contestó ella resumiendo toda la charla que le había dado la profesora.  
-Bien, cuando toque el silbato despega –la mujer se llevó el silbato a los labios y lo hizo sonar con fuerza.  
Elyon dio una fuerte patada al suelo y se elevó con la escoba temblorosa. Fue consiguiendo estabilidad a media que ganaba altura, pero cuando se decidió a avanzar algo se cruzó en su camino a una velocidad vertiginosa y tuvo que girar bruscamente su escoba para no ser arrollada.  
-¡Johnny más cuidado, muchacho! –gritó la profesora Hooch.  
Elyon se extrañó y miro hacia abajo, pero apartó la vista con un nudo en el estómago, no le gustaban mucho las alturas. Cuando volvió a recuperar la serenidad y abrió los ojos, vio acercarse en escoba a un chico de su edad con expresión arrepentida.  
-Perdón, andaba, o más bien volaba, distraído –se disculpó él rascándose la nuca.  
-No pasa nada –contestó Elyon para quitarle importancia, aunque aún llevaba el susto en el cuerpo-, he conseguido esquivarte.  
Durante toda la hora se dedicó a dar vueltas por el patio, tenía que admitir que a pesar de la altura, comenzaba a cogerle el gusto a eso de volar.  
Una vez hubo salido del escobero se dirigió a la Sala Común, hizo una mueca de asco al recordar la pila de deberes que le quedaban por hacer.  
-¿Eres la nueva verdad? –le preguntó una voz alegre a su espalda.  
-Sí –contestó ella dándose la vuelta.  
El chico que casi la había arrollado corrió hasta ella y se paró con un pequeño salto al alcanzarla.  
-Me llamo Johnny Tonitini –se presentó con una gran sonrisa y poniéndose una mano en la frente para hacer un saludo militar.  
Elyon no pudo evitar reír, y le imitó.  
-Yo soy Elyon McWilliams –rió ella.  
-¿McWilliams? Que apellido más poco común para ser irlandesa, ¿no? –sonrió él.  
-Sí, bueno, mis tatarabuelos eran escocesas. Aunque Tonitini tampoco es muy corriente la verdad –respondió ella.  
-Lo sé, es italiano –comentó él con orgullo-. Y una vez más te pido disculpas, si te llego a arrollar fijo que te destrozas al llegar al suelo, teniendo en cuenta la altura a la que estabas. Tengo la mala costumbre de volar a la velocidad de la luz –rió el rascándose de nuevo la nuca.  
Elyon aprovechó ese gesto para examinar al chico, que por sus ojos verde aguado y rasgados, dedujo que tenía algo de asiático. Su aspecto era bastante estrambótico. Tenía el pelo rubio extremadamente revuelto, hacía acordar al científico muggle Albert Einstein, y sobre este llevaba unas gafas de piloto de color rojo, de su cuello colgaba un silbato de plata y tenía puestos unos guantes negros sin dedos. Ya había visto al chico en varias ocasiones, siempre que compartían clase con Hupplepuf.  
-Sé que tengo un aspecto extravagante, pero yo opino que la personalidad lo es todo –dijo Johnny como si nada.  
-No estaba pensando nada raro, palabra –se apresuró a responder ella para que el chico no creyera que pensaba mal de él.  
Pero en lugar de mantenerse serio, tuvo un repentino ataque de risa y le dio una palmada en el brazo a Elyon.  
-Ya sé que no estabas pensando nada malo –contestó el chico entre risas.  
-Oh –musitó ella algo extrañada por su reacción.  
-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, tengo algunos deberes que hacer –se despidió él aun riendo- ¡Ah! Y relájate cuando vueles, la escoba no muerde.  
El chico desapareció por el pasillo silbando con alegría, Elyon se quedó donde estaba con una sonrisa de sorpresa, "Menuda fauna que corre por el colegio" pensó dirigiéndose a su Sala Común. Con suerte podría pedir ayuda a Lisa con los deberes de Historia de la Magia y de Encantamientos. Prosiguió su camino pensando que debería procurar toparse más a menudo con Johnny, parecía que su alegría era contagiosa, porque su sonrisa no desapareció en todo el día y se sintió menos agobiada que de costumbre. Por desgracia no todos los que habitaban en el castillo durante el curso eran igual de simpáticos.

...

El lunes se dirigía junto a las demás a la clase de Historia de la Magia cuando se cruzaron con Marck y sus amigos.  
-Hola, preciosa –rió él con tono burlón.  
-¿Chicas habéis escuchado algo? A no, que las babosas de hablan –comentó Elyon mirando al chico con una sonrisa desafiante.  
Todas rieron sin reparar en el muchacho que tenía los puños apretados, el cual metió una mano en su túnica y sacó su varita apuntando a la muchacha. Se escuchó un leve chasquido del asa de la mochila de Elyon y esta cayó al suelo.  
-Creo que deberías comprobar la resistencia de esa maleta –rió Marck alejándose con su grupo.  
Elyon al principio creyó que había sido una venganza bastante cutre, pero cuando abrió su maleta comprobó que Marck sabía lo que se hacía, las dos botellas de tinta que llevaba en la bolsa se habían roto y habían empapado todos los libros, y aun peor, todos los trabajos que debía entregar.  
-No -gimió ella con un suspiro.  
-Tranquila, eso con un Fregotego se arregla –la animó Amber.  
Ella la miró frunciendo el ceño, ¿Fregotego?, el alma se le cayó a los pies, no sabía utilizar ese hechizo, simplemente se lo había oído mencionar al profesor Flitwich.  
-Claro, es cierto –disimuló ella con una sonrisa forzada-, seguid yo os alcanzo ahora.  
Sus compañeros desaparecieron del pasillo y Elyon se quedó arrodillada en el suelo junto a su maleta manchada de tinta, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? No sabía cómo utilizar el hechizo, y probarlo en esos momentos podía tener resultados desastrosos.  
-¿Qué pasa? –una voz a su espalda le hizo dar un brinco.  
-Bueno, yo… -musitó Elyon, no sabía que decir y no se sentía con el valor suficiente para contar la verdad.  
-¿No sabes el hechizo? –le preguntó Lisa frunciendo el ceño, la muchacha negó con la cabeza- Vaya, parece que en tu otro colegio lleváis un ritmo muy diferente, ¿eh? ¡Fregotego!  
La mochila se cubrió por una espuma rosa y cuando esta desapareció no quedaba rastro de tinta, ni siquiera en los pergaminos, que habían quedado como antes del accidente.  
-Gracias –le dijo Elyon con una enorme sonrisa.  
-Te la debía, aunque creo que esta nimiedad no la paga –sonrió Lisa guardando su varita.  
-Hazme un favor –le susurró Elyon a su compañera-, no le comentes a nadie mi nivel de encantamientos.  
Lisa le guiñó un ojo y se dirigieron con rapidez al aula de Historia de la Magia, aunque ya llegaban con retraso. Elyon no pudo evitar quedarse dormida con la somnífera charla del profesor Binns. Llevaba demasiadas horas de sueño perdido a su espalda como para poder soportar la décimo quinta revolución de los duendes. Al acabar la clase no consiguió terminar de espabilarse hasta que chocó con una alumna.  
-¡Eh! Mira por donde vas gryffindor –le dijo molesta la chica.  
-Perdón –se disculpó Elyon frotándose los ojos.  
La muchacha la miro y agitó la cabeza molesta haciendo que su rubia coleta alta atada con una goma en forma de serpiente ondeara tras ella.  
-Va, déjala, se cree mucho, esa va por el mismo camino que Zelda –comentó Allyson.  
-No seas burra, Elena Hanz solo cambia de pareja a menudo, pero nada más –le dijo Judit.  
-Bueno, vale, me he pasado –se disculpó Allyson.  
Elyon se desperezó y se dirigió a la próxima clase, pero a mitad de camino apareció Zelda y le hizo una señal inequívoca para que se acercara.  
-¿Sí, profesora? –preguntó Elyon sin mucho interés.  
-Solo quería dejarte claro que no seguiré tolerando tu comportamiento con mis compañeros de profesorado –le dijo la profesora con seriedad.  
-¿Cómo? –preguntó la muchacha sorprendida por el comentario- ¿Con quién se supone que me comporto mal?  
-¿Hace falta que mencione tu comportamiento en Pociones? –preguntó la mujer cruzándose de brazos- Así que más te vale que dejes de molestar al profesor Snape o seré yo quién te castigue, porque por si no lo sabías, está bastante harto de ti.  
Elyon se quedó helada ante aquellas palabras, ¿qué estaba harto de ella? ¿Es que Snape no sabía el significado de tregua? Zelda se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su habitual contoneo.  
-¿Elyon te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Lisa.  
-Sí –musitó ella medio ausente- Vamos a clase.  
Lisa frunció el ceño y la miró con preocupación mientras se dirigían a los invernaderos. En la clase tuvo numerosas llamadas de atención de la profesora Sproud, pidiéndole que se concentrara en su trabajo y bajara de las nubes, pero le fue bastante difícil. Cada vez que desviaba la vista de su trabajo el comentario de Zelda volvía a su memoria. No sabía que le irritaba más, que Snape se siguiera quejando de su comportamiento que había mejorado mucho respecto a él, o que el profesor hubiera tenido la cara dura que ir contando a otros profesores lo mucho que la detestaba. Y encima no había sido a un profesor cualquiera, sino a Zelda, la profesora que más odiaba del colegio.  
Las clases suplementarias de Transformaciones tampoco le fueron muy bien, pero consiguió concentrarse lo suficiente para llevar el encantamiento medianamente bien. Y después de desear las buenas noches a McGonagall se cruzó con la persona a la que en esos momentos no quería ver ni en pintura, o al menos a solas en los pasillos. Snape le dirigió un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza como deseándole las buenas noches, pero Elyon no le respondió, apretó los labios dirigiéndole una mirada de rencor y le giró la cara de mal humor.  
-¿Qué ha sido de tu educación? –le preguntó el profesor algo molesto.  
-No sé, dímelo tú, que parece que nunca te parece bien –le respondió Elyon.  
-¿Cómo dices? –Snape alzó una ceja.  
-No te hagas el tonto, no pega nada contigo, ¿sabes? Lo único que voy a decirte es que si no sabes cuál es el significado de tregua búscalo en un diccionario, que para tu información, en la sala llamada Biblioteca, tiene que haber a montones –repuso ella aun con los labios apretados.  
-Siendo sincero, no sé de lo que me estás hablando, pero te aconsejaría que me guardaras más respeto, te guste o no, o conseguirás otro castigo –le dijo Snape con seriedad.  
-Si no me castigas tú, lo hará Zelda, así que me da rotundamente igual –comentó ella echando a andar.  
Snape la alcanzó y la retuvo por el hombro.  
-¿Y ahora qué tiene que ver Zelda? –Snape no conseguía entender el porqué de su comportamiento.  
-¿Y tú me lo preguntas? ¿Tú, el que se dedica a criticarme a mis espaldas cuando intento más que nunca ser agradable contigo? –gritó ella alejándose de él.  
-¿Qué yo qué? Jamás te he criticado a tus espaldas ni he hablado con nadie sobre ti, a excepción de Dumbledore –rugió el chico.  
-Pero ella dijo que…  
-Zelda te mintió, jamás te criticaría a las espaldas, no soy ningún rastrero –aclaró con orgullo- Así que la próxima vez asegúrate de que lo que te hacen creer es cierto.  
La muchacha miró al suelo, y cayó en la cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido creyendo en la palabra de Zelda. Al levantar la vista Snape había desaparecido.

...

"Maldita zorra pelirroja" Snape se dirigía al despacho de la profesora con ira contenida, su capa ondeaba furiosa tras él. Abrió la puerta del despacho de la mujer con brusquedad y la encontró colocando unos libros en una estantería.  
-Vaya, hacía tiempo que nadie me buscaba con tanto ímpetu –rió la mujer, pero su sonrisa desapareció después de ver la expresión de Snape.  
-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar por mí ante mis alumnos? –susurró Snape entrando en el despacho de Zelda.  
-No sé a qué te refieres, Severus –respondió ella frunciendo el ceño.  
-¿A no? ¿Estás segura de ello? –volvió a preguntar el chico acercándose a la mujer.  
Zelda retrocedió hasta su escritorio algo amedrentada, Snape la miró sombrío a la espera de una respuesta.  
-¿Te refieres a esa cría? ¿A la de intercambio? –preguntó la mujer, aunque sabía a la perfección la respuesta.  
-Esa cría tiene nombre, como el resto de los alumnos –dijo Snape algo molesto.  
-Vaya, así que ahora tiene nombre –rió la mujer.  
-Siempre lo ha tenido y harías bien en no ignorarlo –le amenazó el chico.  
-Si le dije eso, a… McWilliams, fue porque últimamente te trae de cabeza con su inaceptable comportamiento. A ese tipo de alumnos hay que pararle los pies lo antes posible y de cualquier modo –explicó Zelda como si nada.  
-Pues entonces yo decidiré el cuándo y el cómo, y no tú. Mis problemas los soluciono yo y como yo quiero, no necesito la ayuda de nadie –Snape dio por zanjada la conversación.  
-Ya veo –comentó la profesora entornando los ojos.  
Snape la fulminó con la mirada y se marchó dando un portazo. Zelda sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior, aquel joven iba a ser un hueso difícil de roer. Pero rió ante la idea de cuánto disfrutaría su triunfo ante tal reto.

...

-Uff, menuda mala cara que tienes –le dijo Judit.  
Elyon se desperezó, aunque apenas había descansado, y miró a su compañera con cansancio.  
-Tienes unas ojeras terribles –le dijo Lisa- ¿Cuánto tiempo has dormido?  
-No lo sé, lo normal –respondió ella.  
-Creo que deberías hablar con Dumbledore acerca de tu horario, deberían cambiártelo –le dijo Amber.  
La chica no contestó, se restregó los ojos y deseó poder quedarse durmiendo el día entero.  
De madrugada se vio obligada, como de costumbre, a practicar en un aula vacía. Llevaba unos tres días intentando realizar el mismo hechizo, pero el cansancio y el estrés no la ayudaban nada. Recordaba lo mal que le habían ido las clases de la mañana y las preguntas de los profesores preocupados de si se encontraba bien, ya que tenía una ojeras espantosas y aspecto cansado "¿Cómo no voy a estar cansada si hace más de un mes que casi no duermo?" pensó ella de mal humor y algo apenada, sabía que el ritmo que estaba llevando no era recomendable, pero desde el incidente con Marck, en el que no fue capaz de realizar un sencillo hechizo de limpieza, se propuso llegar, costase lo que costase, al nivel del resto de los alumnos de su curso.  
-¡Bombarda! –exclamó ella apuntando al maltrecho jarrón.  
El hechizó volvió a fallar y esta vez reventó la estantería que estaba a su espalda, Elyon piso el suelo con fastidio, jamás conseguiría controlar ese hechizo. La puerta del aula se abrió despacio, ella tragó saliva, había armado demasiado jaleo.  
-¿Qué es tanto alboroto? –Snape entró en la clase con el ceño fruncido.  
-Estoy practicando –contestó ella apuntando de nuevo al jarrón y respirando aliviada al ver que no había sido pillada por Filch.  
-No sé por qué, pero me lo imaginaba –comentó el profesor entornando los ojos.  
Elyon lo ignoro y volvió a probar, el cristal de una de las ventanas se quebró. La chica gruñó con fastidio.  
-Nunca podrás utilizar ese hechizo en condiciones si no mueves la varita como es debido –dijo Snape cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella.  
-Gracias por el consejo, pero aprendo mejor sola –le dijo Elyon malhumorada.  
-Sí, ya veo –murmuró el chico con ironía.  
-Ya sé que para ti es muy fácil, pero yo aún esto aprendiendo, por si no lo habías notado –le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos- ¿Es que a mi edad lo habrías hecho mejor?  
-Puedes estar segura de que sí, muchísimo mejor si me dejas añadir –respondió él.  
Elyon entornó los ojos con fastidio, entonces Snape saco su varita y con un movimiento asombrosamente rápido y elegante el jarrón se hizo añicos.  
-¿Sorprendida? –le dijo Snape arreglando el jarrón con otro movimiento de varita.  
-N-No, ¿Qué te hace pensarlo? –contestó ella intentando borrar la expresión de asombroso de su rostro, Snape alzo una ceja y se acercó a ella.  
-Tienes que girar la muñeca con soltura hacia fuera -le dijo poniéndose a su lado- y apuntar con la varita como si se tratara de tu dedo.  
Elyon volvió a probar haciendo caso a Snape, el espejo que había tras el jarrón se resquebrajó con estruendo. La chica bajo su varita con cansancio.  
-Me rindo -murmuró-, si no lo he conseguido en tres días no lo conseguiré.  
-Sigue con esta actitud y no conseguirás sacarte el curso –le reprochó el profesor.  
-Paso por hoy –se rindió ella dirigiéndose la puerta.  
Una mano la retuvo por el hombro y la frenó.  
-De verdad, tengo sueño, déjame irme, ya cumplí mi castigo hace unas semanas –gruñó ella.  
-Una última vez -insistió Snape alzando las cejas.  
Elyon suspiro con resignación y apunto al jarrón.  
-No sé por qué te hago caso, volveré a fallar y me cargaré algo que no se pueda arreglar -murmuró ella.  
-Hazme caso como tu profesor –le dijo él.  
El chico agarró su muñeca estirando su brazo hacia delante y la movió con suavidad.  
-Este es el movimiento.  
Elyon sintió un nudo en el estómago al sentir la mano del joven manejando su muñeca con suavidad y delicadeza.  
-Prueba ahora -le dijo Snape soltando su muñeca y alejándose de ella.  
-¡Bombarda! –exclamó ella, una de las patas de la mesa explotó y tanto el mueble como el jarrón se derrumbaron.  
-Tengo la sensación de que lo que necesitas es concentración –musitó Snape reparando el mueble y el jarrón.  
-Últimamente no puedo concentrarme en nada –dijo Elyon débilmente.  
La chica suspiró y se sentó en una de las mesas con cansancio frotándose los ojos. Snape se acercó a ella, puso una mano en su barbilla y levantó su rostro.  
-¿Cuánto hace que no duermes? –le preguntó mirando con atención las ojeras y los rojizos ojos de Elyon.  
-Desde que empezó el curso, si no me resto horas de sueño no puedo seguir el ritmo –contestó ella.  
Snape siguió sujetando su barbilla y mirando sus ojos con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella mirando sus profundos ojos.  
-Que tengo la impresión de que no es solo la falta de sueño lo que provoca tu falta de concentración.  
-Tu siempre crees saberlo todo –comentó ella girándole la cara y mirando la luna creciente a través de la ventana rota.  
El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos creando una barrera invisible al que ninguno se aproximaba. El profesor se sentó en la mesa junto a ella y entrelazó sus manos con gesto pensativo.  
-¿Durante cuánto tiempo vas a echarme en cara lo del Callejón? –pregunto él molesto.  
-Dejaré de hacerlo cuando crea en tu palabra de que no disfrutaste haciéndolo –contestó ella.  
-Recuerda que ya no es solo mi palabra, es también la de Dumbledore.  
Elyon no contestó y miro al suelo apoyándose en sus rodillas, por mucho que dijera Dumbledore, ella no se fiaba de él, no podía.  
-Acompáñame -le dijo Snape levantándose.  
-¿Qué? –pregunto ella confusa.  
-Que me acompañes –repitió él.  
Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a las mazmorras, y una vez allí entraron en el despacho del joven profesor.  
-¿Vas a castigarme o algo parecido? –preguntó ella insegura, después de la discusión que habían tenido no sabía si él le estaba guardando alguna desagradable sorpresa.  
-No seas mal pensada y acércate –respondió él escuetamente.  
Era la tercera vez que Elyon entraba en el despacho del profesor, y ahora que estaba relativamente más calmada que la primera vez que irrumpió en él, se dedicó a observar la curiosa decoración que lucía. La sala estaba llena de estanterías en los que había frascos rellenos con líquidos de variado color en los que flotaban criaturas muertas. La chica no pudo evitar una expresión de asco al verlos. En otra estantería había libros viejos de tapas oscuras y al lado de una puerta lateral estaba colocado un enorme armario antiguo y de madera muy oscura.  
Snape abrió el mueble y de él sacó una botellita que contenía un líquido azul algo pastoso.  
-Aún tengo la poción para el picor de la Marca –dijo ella mirando la botella.  
-Esta poción no es para picores. Tómatela antes de acostarte, te ayudará a dormir –le explicó Snape tendiéndole el frasco.  
Elyon lo miró con algo de aprensión.  
-No es un somnífero –le dijo el chico, a ella seguía sin gustarle la idea de tener que tomar pociones para dormir- ¿No te fías de mí?  
-Es que tengo un mal recuerdo de esta clase de pociones. La última vez que tomé una estuve con vómitos una semana –recordó ella con una mueca de dolor.  
-¿Ya has tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño antes? –le preguntó Snape interesado.  
-Sí, los tengo desde siempre –contestó ella-, mis padres me dieron un par de pociones para ver si así era capaz de dormir las noches de un tirón o por lo menos sin pesadillas, pero no funcionaron y la última, como ya te he dicho, me sentó bastante mal.  
-¿Así que siempre has tenido pesadillas? –Snape frunció el ceño.  
-No, siempre no. Mis padres decían que tenía muy a menudo. No recuerdo haberlas tenido, aunque cuando despierto suelo tener esa sensación de angustia –explicó Elyon con un nudo en la garganta al tener que hablar de sus padres.  
Snape estuvo unos segundos en silencio, absorto en sus cavilaciones, y Elyon se torció el meñique hacia atrás con nerviosismo.  
-Ten, esta no te sentará mal –el chico le puso el frasco en las manos- Y seguro que es de mejor calidad que las que has tomado hasta ahora, así que no te hará daño.  
-¿Eso lo dices por que la has hecho tú? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa divertida.  
-Buenas noches –contestó él con una sonrisa torcida.  
Elyon se apresuró en llegar a la Sala Común, ahora que había empezado el curso, Filch no tendría reparos en castigarla si la veía despierta a deshora. Estaba a unos pasillos de distancia de la Señora Gorda cuado tras una esquina apareció la Señora Norris. Ella miró al animal conteniendo el aliento, la gata la miró con atención y maulló con fuerza.  
-¡Sth! ¡Señora Norris, por favor, no llames a Filch! –le susurró Elyon.  
El animal siguió maullando, Elyon sabía que pedir eso era una estupidez, pero por mucho que corriera, sabía que Filch la pillaría, así que no perdía nada por intentarlo.  
-¡Por favor! –volvió a pedir ella con ojos suplicantes.  
Entonces la Señora Norris cayó y correteó hasta ella ronroneando. Elyon al principio no se creyó que aquel gato, al que todos los estudiantes odiaban, le hubiera hecho caso. El felino se restregó contra su pierna ronroneando, la chica se agachó y acarició al animal como agradecimiento. Se escucharon unos pasos y la gata corrió a uno de los pasillos.  
-¿Dónde está ese alumno Señora Norris? –escuchó preguntar a Filch.  
Elyon se acurrucó entre las sombras por si Filch aparecía, pero el hombre no llegó a aparecer y sus pasos se alejaron con rapidez. Elyon suspiró aliviada, y recordó lo que Hagrid le había explicado sobre el don que tenían los elfos con los animales, quizá más adelante consiguiera sacarle algún provecho más a aquello.

...

La mañana del sábado se dirigía a la Biblioteca en busca de algunos libros que la ayudaran con los deberes de Herbología, cuando una estridente risa la hizo mirar a su espalda. Peeves recorría el pasillo dando tumbos, y cuando estuvo a la altura de la chica, bajo el picado y le cogió la mochila. Elyon apenas pudo reaccionar, pero no dudó en ir en pos del polstergeit.  
-¡Peeves, devuélveme mi mochila! –gritó ella enfadada.  
Pero él se limitó a reír mientras recorría los pasillos con rapidez haciendo que los alumnos que por allí pasaban lo miraran extrañados. Peeves giró a la derecha y su estridente risa se apagó, Elyon llegó al lugar casi sin aliento, y al hacerlo vio que Peeves le sonreía tendiéndole su mochila.  
-¿A qué ha venido eso? –le preguntó la chica quitándole la mochila con brusquedad.  
-La lista está dentro, y la salida a Hogmeade es dentro de tres semanas –le dijo antes de desaparecer haciendo pedorretas.  
El trato. Se había olvidado por completo de aquello, estaba claro que Peeves no se iba a olvidar tan fácilmente de la limpieza del baño. Lo único que Elyon esperaba era que los artículos de Zonco no fueran muy caros.  
Se dirigía de nuevo a la Biblioteca cuando…  
-¡Elyon! ¡Espera un segundo! –gritó una voz.  
La chica se dio la vuelta y vio venir corriendo a Johnny.  
-Hola –saludó ella.  
-Ho… la –contestó el chico con una sonrisa y respirando con rapidez.  
-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó la chica preocupada.  
-¡Que va! –dijo el muchacho negando con la cabeza-, era solo que la profesora Hooch me ha dicho que te diga que el domingo que viene tienes que volver a hacer prácticas de vuelo.  
Johnny habló con tanta rapidez que a Elyon le costó unos segundos asimilar lo que había dicho.  
-¿Y para eso vienes corriendo? –se extrañó la muchacha.  
-No, es que me apetecía –sonrió el chico que aún tenía la respiración agitada.  
-¡Ah! Bien, eso está… bien… creo –musitó ella con una ceja levantada.  
-Bueno, ¡adiós muy buenas! –se despidió el chico que esta vez se alejó dando botes la mar de feliz.  
Elyon se despidió agitando la mano, ya que se había quedado sin palabras al escuchar la respuesta del chico. "Menudo espécimen" pensó ella con una sonrisa.

...

Llegó el domingo y no encontró a nadie el en patio dónde tenía la clase de vuelo, a los pocos minutos pareció Johnny con una gran sonrisa y desperezándose.  
-¡Buenos días! –la saludó.  
-¿Y la profesora Hooch? –preguntó Elyon extrañada.  
-Pues supongo que disfrutando del domingo, ¿por qué? –preguntó el chico ladeando la cabeza con interés.  
-Supuestamente tenía que darme una clase de vuelo –contestó ella.  
-¡Ah! Bueno, referente a eso… yo… ¿te sirve de consuelo si te digo que te dije la verdad omitiendo detalles? –le dijo Johnny golpeando el suelo con la puntera de su deportiva.  
-Espera un momento… si no hay clase de vuelo, ¿entonces para que puñetas me has hecho venir aquí? ¡¿Sabes lo bien que me habría ido poder dormir hasta el mediodía?! –le gritó ella enfadada.  
-¿Quieres hacer el favor de no alterarte sin conocer todos los detalles? –le dijo el chico dándole una escoba- Además, no estoy sordo, así que no hace falta que grites.  
Elyon movió los labios sin saber que decir.  
-Vamos, hay trabajo que hacer –le apresuró Johnny mientras se ponía las gafas de piloto.  
La chica lo miró de arriba abajo.  
-¡Venga! Ya deberías de estar en el aire –le dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos impaciente.  
-Un momento, ¿tú me vas a dar clases de vuelo? –la muchacha estalló en carcajadas.  
El chico la miró con seriedad y le plantó una colleja que la hizo callar.  
-Más respeto a un profesor –le espetó Johnny subiéndose a su escoba-, y ahora a volar.  
Elyon iba a quejarse por la colleja, pero al escuchar el fuerte pitido del silbato dio una patada al suelo y se elevó en el aire.  
-Da unas vueltas de calentamiento –le dijo el chico mientras se elevaba también.  
La muchacha obedeció sin saber muy bien por qué, aumentando la velocidad progresivamente.  
-Veo que lo de volar se te da bien –le dijo Johnny una vez Elyon se quedó suspendida sobre su escoba-. Has volado antes, ¿a que sí?  
-Pues no la verdad, las alturas no me hacen mucha gracia –contestó la muchacha intentando no mirar al suelo que estaba varios metros por debajo de ella.  
-Te aseguro que enseguida le perderás el miedo –sonrió el chico-. Bueno, ponte de pie en tu escoba y prueba a avanzar.  
-¿Cómo? –Elyon lo miró de hito en hito.  
Entonces se dio cuenta de que el muchacho se encontraba de pie sobre su escoba, había estado tan concentrada en no caerse, que no se había fijado en que Johnny montaba en la suya de pie y la movía con los pies, como si de una tabla de surf se tratara.  
-Venga, baja y lo probamos desde poca altura por si pierdes el equilibrio –le dijo él.  
Elyon iba a bajar, cuando a lo lejos vio una silueta conocida que caminaba bordeando el lago.  
-Johnny, creo que hoy ya he volado bastante, ¿podemos dejarlo para otro día? –le preguntó ella.  
El chico miró hacia el lago y sonrió.  
-Vale –accedió él-, siempre y cuando me presentes a tu amiguito.  
Elyon sonrió y descendió.  
-¡Buenos días Elyon! Así que estabas aquí, ¿eh? –sonrió Lisa.  
-Sí, me han engañado para que venga –rió ella mirando a Johnny-. Al parecer alguien quería que aprendiera a montar en escoba para sentirse profesor.  
-Hola, tu eres el chico de Hupplepuff, ese que es superdotado, ¿no? –saludó Lisa.  
-Sí, me llamo Johnny –saludó el chico con una sonrisa-, y tú eres la punk siniestra de Gryffindor, ¿a qué sí?  
-Bueno, más o menos… mi nombre es Lisa.  
-Un placer, oye, ¿de verdad que los punks son tan antisociales como dicen, que solo piensan en odiar y esas cosa? –le preguntó de sopetón el muchacho.  
-Pues, la verdad, no se…  
-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que decidiste rebelarte de este modo contra la sociedad?  
-Eh…  
-¿Tus padres no se han mostrado contrarios a eso? ¿Conoces a más gente que comparta tus reflexiones? ¿Piensas dejarte la cresta punk?  
-Johnny, respira –le dijo Elyon, se había dado cuenta de que al mencionar a los padres de Lisa, la muchacha se había entristecido.  
-Perdón –se disculpó el chico-, a veces no me controlo.  
-Se nota –murmuró Lisa alzando una ceja.  
-Bueno Elyon, ¿me vas a presentar a tu amigo?  
-Sí claro, vamos –contestó ella.  
-¿Qué amigo? –preguntó Lisa intrigada- ¿No será ese espécimen único?  
Elyon sonrió algo cohibida y echó a andar seguida de los dos jóvenes.  
-¿De dónde lo has sacado? –preguntó Lisa aprovechando que Johnny había ido un momento a guardar las escobas.  
-Lo conocí en la primera clase de vuelo, ¿por qué? ¿No te cae bien? –contestó ella.  
-Es pronto para decirlo, lo único que es un poco… inquieto –comentó ella.  
Elyon rió.  
-¿En serio que es superdotado?  
-Sí, su media de notas es de 10, es el ojito derecho de Hooch –contestó Lisa-, aunque creía que sería más callado y egocéntrico, como siempre se le ve absorto en los libros… Pero parece que me he equivocado, al menos en lo de callado.  
Dejaron la conversación en cuanto vieron aparecer de nuevo a Johnny, y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a las enormes puertas de roble del castillo. A lo lejos vieron a un chico de pelo castaño que llevaba una chaqueta marrón oscura que parecía de piel.  
-¡Remus! –saludó ella con alegría.  
El chico levantó la mano para responder el saludo. Los tres se acercaron a él, Lisa y Johnny con paso indeciso.  
-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó a Elyon dándole un fuerte abrazo.  
-Genial –mintió ella.  
-¿Y los que te acompañan quiénes son? –los dos chicos se miraron incómodos- ¿No me los vas a presentar?  
-Son Lisa y Johnny –los presentó Elyon.  
-Hola -saludaron los dos al unísono.  
-Podéis acercaros, no muerdo –sonrió Remus.  
Después de dar unas vueltas por los terrenos, decidieron ir a sentarse bajo un enorme haya que proporcionaba una agradable sombra.  
-Que Elyon no se entere, pero os estoy agradecido de que le hagáis compañía, en el fondo es una chica triste y necesita mucho apoyo –les dijo Remus a Lisa y Johnny poniéndose una mano en la boca e inclinándose hacia ellos, haciendo como si Elyon no estuviera.  
Los dos chicos rieron, y Elyon lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
-No exageres –le regañó ella dándole un puñetazo en broma en el brazo.  
-No te hagas la dura ahora –rió Remus rodeándole el cuello con un brazo y revolviéndole el pelo con la otra mano.  
-¡Suelta! –rió ella.  
-Si seguís así dudaré de que sois realmente amigos –rió Lisa.  
-Bueno Lisa, creo que es hora de irse, tenemos deberes que hacer –dijo de improviso Johnny.  
-¿Cómo? Pero si yo…  
-Venga, que luego nos castigan los profes –insistió él.  
-Te estoy intentando decir que yo ya…  
-Vamos a la Biblioteca seguro que allí SOLOS ESTAREMOS MÁS A GUSTO –insistió Johnny alzando las cejas.  
-¡Oh! Vale… así me ayudas con Herbología –contestó Lisa con una sonrisa apurada- Adiós Remus, espero que nos volvamos a ver.  
-Igualmente –se despidió él.  
-Adiós –se despidió Johnny cogiendo la muñeca de Lisa y arrastrándola con rapidez al castillo.  
Remus y Elyon se miraron alzando las cejas.  
-Y tú que pensabas que no conseguirías hacer amigos –sonrió el chico.  
-La verdad no sé si se pueden considerar amigos, los acabo de conocer… -contestó Elyon.  
-Si no fueran tus amigos, se habrían ido enseguida –dijo Remus-. En fin, ¿qué es lo que te va mal?  
-Nada, ya te he dicho que estoy bien –contestó Elyon mirando hacia el lago para evitar la mirada del chico.  
-Por muy bien que te quede el maquillaje de ojos, tus ojeras siguen ahí, y no me dicen lo mismo que tú.  
-Digamos que estoy algo cansada, me cuesta llevar el ritmo, apenas duermo.  
-Entonces deberías hablar con Dumbledore para que te cambie el horario o algo parecido.  
-¡No!, ya me estoy empezando a acostumbrar, dentro de nada estaré en plena forma –le dijo ella.  
-Mientes de pena –sonrió Remus.  
-Enserio, no quiero que mis compañeros empiecen a sospechar. Además, Snape me ha dado una poción para ayudarme a dormir mejor.  
-¡¿Qué Snape te ha dado un somnífero?! –Remus la miró con preocupación- Dumbledore está al tanto, ¿no?  
-Supongo, pero tranquilo, me va bien, me levanto algo más descansada y por ahora no me ha sentado mal –sonrió ella apoyándose en el grueso tronco del haya.  
-Aun así no me hace ninguna gracia, iré a hablar con Dumbledore –murmuró él.  
-Como quieras, pero no hace falta que te preocupes tanto, Snape es bastante bueno en Pociones. Si no, no hubiera entrado como profesor –comentó ella.  
-Prefiero no decir nada al respecto sobre eso –le dijo Remus con una mirada sombría.  
Elyon suspiró y se revolvió con un gruñido.  
-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó el muchacho.  
-Sí, es solo que tengo el cuello y los hombros cargados, supongo que será porque vuelo muy rígida –rió ella.  
-Así que eras tú la que vi en la escoba, supongo que el que te acompañaba de pie en la escoba sería Johnny –Elyon asintió-. Acércate, voy a intentar liberar la tensión de los músculos.  
-Es que también eres masajista –la chica frunció el ceño.  
-No aspiro a tanto, pero digamos que se me da bastante bien.  
La joven se colocó enfrente de Remus, y este puso las manos en sus hombros clavándole los dedos con una presión que resultaba bastante agradable.  
-Creo que voy a tener que darte la razón con lo de que se te da bien –sonrió ella cerrando los ojos y relajándose.  
-Tienes que aprender a fiarte de mí.  
Elyon rió y echó la cabeza hacia delante retirándose el pelo de la nuca para que Remus tuviera mejor acceso.

...

Snape recorría los terrenos con paso inquieto, y agradecía bastante no haberse encontrado con nadie en toda la mañana, porque de haber sido un alumno, sin duda lo habría castigado y quitado varios puntos. Desde su discusión con Zelda estaba especialmente irascible, aquella maldita discusión había revelado más de lo que le era conveniente en lo que se refería a su trato con Elyon. No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que la profesora había visto más allá de lo que incluso él entendía.  
Necesitaba distraerse con algo y en aquel paisaje ya no había nada que llamara su atención. Decidió volver a su habitación y enfrascarse en la lectura de algún libro cuando algo lo distrajo. Bajo el enorme haya de la escuela había una pareja de jóvenes "Malditos adolescentes, ¿es que no tienen bastantes rincones oscuros en el interior del castillo?" A medida que se acercaba a las puertas pudo ver mejor a la pareja.  
Sintió que algo le hervía dentro, ¿qué hacía allí ese licántropo? ¿Y quién demonios se creía para estar en ese plan con ella? Decidió que era mejor irse para no ver su enfado incrementarse, pero por razones más fuertes que su voluntad, siguió con la vista fija en la pareja. Remus seguía con las manos perdidas en la espalda de la chica, semiocultas por el pelo dorado de esta, mientras ella reía divertida.  
Aquella sonrisa… la misma que le dedicó a él cuando se chocaron en el pasillo accidentalmente, la misma sonrisa inocente que tuvo como despedida en su despacho… ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en esas cosas? "¿Pero qué puñetas estás haciendo Severus? Si alguien entrara en tu mente ahora mismo, pensaría que sientes algo por esa mestiza" Se apoyó en una de las puertas de roble y sacudió la cabeza con energía. Enterrar la cabeza en uno de sus libros ya no le serviría para calmar su mente, así que se dio la vuelta para buscar en los invernaderos una infusión o algo lo suficientemente fuerte para atontarlo el resto del día.  
Estaba saliendo del invernadero número cinco cuando escuchó risas, lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente, fue que algo chocó contra él con fuerza haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Intentó agarrar a quién se había chocado contra él para no caer, pero el suelo estaba un poco embarrado en la zona de los invernaderos y los dos cayeron aparatosamente al suelo.  
-Menudo golpe –murmuró una chica que estaba tirada en el suelo junto a él.  
Snape se medio incorporó apartando un pie lleno de barro de su cuello.  
-Hay va… -musitó Elyon, que lo miró tragando saliva.  
El joven la miró con una ceja levantada, la chica estaba tirada en frente suya, tenía los brazos cubiertos de barro, al igual que sus piernas, las cuales estaban algo enredadas con las de su profesor a causa de la caída.  
-¡Elyon, te vas a enterar! –gritó una voz a sus espaldas.  
Por uno de los invernaderos apareció Remus a todo correr, que paró en seco al ver la situación de los dos accidentados.  
Snape y Remus se mantuvieron la mirada, desafiándose a ver quién era capaz de dar el primer paso.  
-Deberías mirar por donde pones los pies –le dijo Snape con dureza a la muchacha que seguía tirada en el suelo, incómoda ante la situación.  
El profesor ayudó a levantar a su alumna, que volvió a resbalar cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Pero finalmente se mantuvo en pie y en silencio.  
Snape echó a andar para volver al castillo, cuando Remus lo fulminó con la mirada.  
-Me he enterado de que le estás dando somníferos, ¿Dumbledore está al tanto? –le preguntó con frialdad.  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo –le respondió Snape secamente, sacudiéndose la capa llena de barro y salpicando los vaqueros de Remus.  
El chico abrió la boca para hablar pero Elyon corrió a su lado para que lo dejara pasar.  
-Por favor, no te cabrees por eso, es una chiquillada –le susurró ella-. Pasa de él, no dejes que nos estropee el día.  
Snape, aunque ya estaba lejos, escuchó el comentario, y por alguna razón se sintió herido y furioso al mismo tiempo. Tuvo el impulso de dar marcha atrás y plantarle un puñetazo en la cara a Remus, pero por suerte, su parte racional lo frenó, aconsejándole que él tampoco les hiciera caso y que siguiera su camino hacia las oscuras y serenas mazmorras.


	11. 4º Curso Capítulo 11

_Hola a todos! Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que he tenido poco tiempo, pocas ganas, pocas ideas y para colmo mi ordenador ha pasado por tres reparaciones casi simultaneas; menos mal que ya tengo uno nuevo XD Espero que después de todo os guste y no os defraude. _

**Capítulo 11**

Snape estaba sentado frente a Dumbledore en su despacho, aquella situación le recordaba a sus años de estudiante, y por eso quería que el sermón del director acabara cuanto antes.  
-Creo que ya sabes por qué estás aquí –le dijo Dumbledore mirándolo con seriedad.  
-Tengo una ligera sospecha –murmuró él desviando la mirada de los ojos azules del anciano.  
-Severus, ¿es cierto que le has dado a Elyon somníferos?  
-Si no lo creyeras, no me habrías llamado –contestó el chico escuetamente.  
Dumbledore suspiró, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la ventana para observar el paisaje violáceo con los últimos rayos de sol.  
-Severus, no te estás tomando esto con la responsabilidad y seriedad que esperaba de ti, y eso me decepciona. Sabes que se te puede ir la vida en esto.  
-¡Ya lo sé! –gruñó Snape, odiaba que le tratara como si aún fuera un estudiante- Pero no creo que pase nada malo porque la ayude a dormir.  
-No es porque le hayas dado un somnífero, es por no habérmelo consultado antes.  
-Se me olvidó, tenía intención de contártelo, pero… tenía otras cosas en la cabeza –se excusó Snape.  
El anciano lo miró y sonrió, por un momento le pareció ver de nuevo a aquel niño solitario de quince años.  
-¿Le va bien? –preguntó el director.  
-No lo sé, no he tenido ocasión de preguntárselo. Pero no se ha quejado, por lo que no creo que le esté sentando mal.  
-¿Qué no has tenido ocasión? –rió Dumbledore poniéndole una mano en el hombro- No creo que sea un tema en el que se necesite una ocasión especial.  
-Lo sé, pero aun así…  
-Me harías un gran favor si se lo preguntaras, creo que mañana tienes clase con ella, ¿no? –el chico asintió- Pues retenla unos minutos y pregúntaselo. Ya es hora de que te tomes esto con seriedad.  
Snape se levantó de su silla y con un asentimiento de cabeza se despidió del director.  
"Maldito Remus, esta me la pagas…" gruñó Snape malhumorado de camino a su despacho.

...

Un gran número de alumnos se concentraban en el tablón de anuncios de la Sala Común.  
-¡Dentro de dos semanas tenemos salida a Hogsmeade!  
-¡Genial! –exclamó Amber- Ya tenía ganas de visitar Honeydukes.  
Elyon sonrió, y decidió mandarle una carta a Remus por si tenía la oportunidad de ir, y así pasar el día con él. Pero entonces recordó que dentro de dos semanas había luna llena, y aunque el chico estaría de vuelta en Londres antes del anochecer, no tenía ninguna intención de tentar a la suerte con Snape, quien volvería a estar intratable tras otro encontronazo con Remus, sobre todo si iba a haber luna llena.  
-¿Con quién tienes pensado ir? –le preguntó Lisa sentándose en uno de los sillones y abriendo el libro de Historia de la Magia sobre sus rodillas.  
-Pues tenía intención de ir contigo, y con Johnny… si es que no tiene otra cosa que hacer ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –contestó ella sentándose a su lado.  
-Por curiosidad, yo es que no creo que vaya –contestó Lisa-, tendría que estudiar un poco para Pociones.  
-Por un día que no estudies no te va a pasar nada, además, sabes que puedo ayudarte con eso siempre que lo necesites –le dijo Elyon- Vamos, ¡porfi!  
La chica la miró y rió.  
-¿Cómo consigues poner cara de cordero degollado? –le preguntó riendo.  
-Lo aprendí en un cursillo de supervivencia –bromeó Elyon.  
-Mira que eres exagerada –Lisa sacudió la cabeza-. Vale, iré. Pero más te vale que luego me ayudes con la dichosa poción de Muerte en Vida, porque no entiendo la mitad de nada.  
-Tu tranquila, ya verás como con mi ayuda lo entiendes todo –sonrió Elyon-. Aunque a cambio te pido que me ayudes con Historia de la Magia, Encantamientos, Transformación y Herbología.  
-Por supuesto, me parece un trato muuuuy justo –rió Lisa.  
Las dos pasaron la mañana antes de que empezaran las clases enfrascadas en la última lección de Historia de la Magia.

...

La clase recogía con más escándalo de lo normal sus calderos y balanzas, deseosa de poder comer y regresar a su respectiva Sala Común para descansar un poco antes de la siguiente clase.  
-Señorita McWilliams, aguarde, necesito hablar un momento con usted –le dijo Snape a Elyon, que estaba recogiendo los ingredientes de la poción.  
-¿Qué has hecho ahora? –le preguntó Lisa.  
-Que yo sepa nada… -le contestó Elyon algo preocupada.  
La mazmorra se vació y en ella solo quedaron profesor y alumna, ella se acercó al joven con gesto de preocupación.  
-¿Qué tal te está yendo la poción que te di? –le preguntó Snape sin rodeos.  
-¡Ah! Era por eso. Bien, me está yendo bien, descanso más –contestó ella ya más tranquila.  
-¿Y esa reacción? –preguntó Snape frunciendo el ceño.  
-Pues que creía que había hecho algo mal y me ibas a castigar –musitó ella algo avergonzada por, ahora que lo pensaba, la estupidez de la idea.  
Snape resopló en un asomo de risa, la idea a él también le resultaba algo tonta, pero no le extrañó que la chica lo hubiera pensado, últimamente había sido muy brusco con ella.  
-Ya que estamos siendo sinceros… lamento lo sucedido con Remus, no quería que al final se lo dijera a Dumbledore, es obvio que lo hizo porque si no, no me hubieras preguntado sobre la poción precisamente ahora –añadió al ver la expresión de su profesor-. No quería meterte en líos, pero es que Remus seguramente pensó que me estabas envenenando o algo –rió ella.  
-Sí, seguramente –murmuró él.  
La mazmorra se sumió en un silencio incómodo, Elyon sonrió cohibida y bajó la mirada.  
-Creo que tienes que ir a comer ahora para no llegar tarde a tu próxima clase, ¿verdad? –le dijo Snape alzando una ceja.  
-¡Es cierto, llego tarde! –pareció volver en si ella. saliendo disparada hacia la puerta- ¡Adiós!  
La chica abandonó el aula con paso rápido dejando la puerta abierta.

...

Cogió su bandolera, metió en ella dinero y la lista de Peeves.  
-Ojalá no sea todo muy caro o me arruinaré –murmuró al ver todos los artículos escritos.  
Se enrolló una bufanda de color negro y lila al cuello, se abrochó la capa negra con el escudo de Hogwarts, y metió unos guantes en la bandolera por si los necesitaba, parecía mentira lo rápido que había avanzado el frío.  
Los demás la estaban esperando en el vestíbulo, ansioso ante la primera visita a Hogsmeade del año.  
-¿Pero qué hacías? ¡Venga que llegamos tarde! –le gritó Johnny.  
-¡Ya voy, ya voy! No hace falta que te pongas histérico –contestó Elyon saltando los últimos escalones de la escalera.  
-¿No ves que no puede evitarlo? Es histérico por naturaleza –comentó Lisa.  
Johnny la miró y le hizo una mueca.  
-Venga, no empecéis otra vez –rió Elyon.  
Después de veinte minutos de camino llegaron a los primeros edificios de Hogsmeade.  
-¡Vamos a Honeydukes! –gritó Johnny.  
-Yo antes prefiero ir a Las Tres Escobas –opinó Lisa.  
-¡Pero si ese local es muy aburrido! –se quejó el chico.  
-Es mejor que ir a Honeydukes a estas horas, ¿no te das cuenta que allí no debe de caber ni un alfiler? ¡Estará todo el colegio! –explicó Lisa.  
-Por favor no discutáis más, no quiero acabar con dolor de cabeza –suspiró Elyon con fastidio.  
-Pues entonces decidamos a cara o cruz –propuso Johnny sacando un knut.  
-¿Cómo sé que no harás trampa? –preguntó Lisa.  
-La duda ofende –gruñó Johnny pasándole la moneda a Elyon-. Que sea ella la mano inocente.  
Elyon miró la moneda y tragó saliva, aun no comprendía como siempre aquellos dos conseguían meterla en sus conflictos.  
-Cara –eligió Lisa.  
-Entonces a mí me toca cruz.  
Elyon tiró la moneda al aire y la cogió en su caída.  
-¿Qué ha salido? –preguntó el muchacho impaciente.  
-Cara –la chica abrió la mano para mostrar el resultado de la moneda.  
-Pues andando a Las Tres Escobas –sonrió Lisa.  
Johnny se encogió de hombros y la siguió, Elyon rió, después de todo los dos se llevaban bien.  
Las calles de Hogsmeade estaban repletas de alumnos que iban de un lugar a otro felizmente, de vez en cuando se cruzaban con un habitante del pueblo o con un profesor que estaba de guardia.  
-¡Dejadme en paz! –gritó una chica más adelante.  
Los tres amigos se miraron y corrieron en la dirección del grito.  
-¡No grites, como venga un profesor te arrepentirás! –gritó otra voz, esta les era muy familiar.  
Elyon, Lisa y Johnny se asomaron a una esquina y vieron como tres chicos y dos chicas acorralaban contra la pared a una muchacha de Ravenclaw con el pelo pelirrojo oscuro, la cara llena de pecas y un poco regordeta, que los miraba asustada.  
-No te lo pienso repetir, dame el dinero que lleves encima y tus pendientes. A mi novia le han gustado mucho –rió el cabecilla.  
-Ni de coña, en lo que llevo de curso te he dado lo suficiente para todo el año escolar. Y estos pendientes me los regaló mi difunta abuela, así que ni en sueños te los voy a dar –le dijo la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos azules.  
-Bueno, luego no te quejes, sabes que te lo he pedido por las buenas… –el muchacho sacó su varita y la apuntó.  
-Más vale que vuelvas a guardar tu varita Marck –le dijo Elyon con expresión amenazante.  
-Vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí –rió el chico- ¿Qué tal, preciosa?  
-Lárgate de aquí Marck –le repitió Elyon.  
-¿Y si no quiero? –sonrió el rubio mirando a su grupo.  
-Atente a las consecuencias –comentó Johnny sacando su varita.  
-Dos gryffindor y un hupplepuff no me dan miedo, más bien risa –contestó con desprecio Marck.  
-¿A no? ¡Bien! Eso quiere decir que después de un año vuelvo a tener un duelo mágico –sonrió Johnny-, porque desde que me enfrenté a Anderson nadie ha querido ser mi contrincante.  
-¿Tú… tú fuiste quién le hizo eso a Anderson? –preguntó el slytherin con una mezcla de incredulidad y miedo.  
-Sí, es que, ¿sabes? Dijo que Albert Einstein era solo un estúpido múggle chiflado que se inventó una teoría estúpida. No veas lo que me cabrea que se metan con los grandes científicos del mundo muggle. No podía dejar que se quedara tan pancho… –comentó Johnny como si nada.  
-Esto no quedará así, que quede claro –les amenazó el chico con el rostro un poco pálido y haciéndole una seña a su grupo que parecía igual de asustado.  
Los jóvenes observaron como los slytherins se alejaban por la calle.  
-¿Enserio que fuiste tú quién le hizo eso a Anderson? –preguntó Lisa con asombro y terror.  
-¡Qué va! –rió Johnny- ¿Pero a que ha colado?  
-Esto… siento decir que no me entero de nada –interrumpió Elyon.  
-Anderson, ya sabes, el alumno de Hupplepuff que siempre se queda dormido en Historia de la Magia –Elyon asintió ante la explicación de Lisa- Un día apareció con la cara… esto… ¿Has visto los cuadros de Picasso? Pues parecía uno de ellos. La verdad es que nadie sabe qué puñetas o quién puñetas le hizo eso, nunca ha querido comentar nada al respecto.  
-Eso es lo que todos os pensáis –comentó el chico haciéndose el interesante, las dos chicas lo miraron con una ceja levantada- ¡Vale, vale, ya lo cuento, no hace falta que me presionéis tanto! Lo que pasó fue que no le gustaba su nariz e intentó cambiársela, aunque el pobre nunca fue muy bueno en Transformaciones ¡Pero de esto ni una palabra a nadie! Me hizo prometer que no lo contaría –se giró bruscamente hacia la pelirroja- ¡Y va sobre todo por ti! Que he oído decir que eres muy cotilla.  
-Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie –se apresuró a contestar ella-, después de todo os lo debo. Por cierto me llamo Grace Matthew.  
-Johnny Tonitini, Lisa Atler y Elyon McWilliams encantados de conocerte –saludó con energía el muchacho.  
Lisa y Elyon movieron la cabeza con resignación.  
-¿Te apetece venir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla con nosotros a Las Tres Escobas? –propuso Elyon.  
-No quiero ser un estorbo… –musitó Grace.  
-Vamos, después del susto que te han dado esos idiotas te vendrá bien –sonrió Lisa.  
-De acuerdo –accedió la ravenclaw.  
-Muy bien, ¡entonces rumbo a Las Tres Escobas a por unas cervezas de mantequilla bien calientes! –exclamó Johnny señalando la dirección como si de un capitán de barco se tratara.  
Grace lo miró asustada alzando las cejas.  
-Tranquila, te acostumbrarás, solo has de ignorarle –la animó Lisa con una media sonrisa-, por complicado que sea…

...

Al cabo de una hora salieron del bar para dirigirse a Honeydukes. Grace y Johnny no habían parado de reír desde que se sentaron a la mesa con sus respectivas cervezas de mantequilla, habían empezado a hablar entre ellos y no habían prestado atención ni a Lisa ni a Elyon en toda la hora.  
-Y entonces le dice el centauro: ¡No idiota! ¡Por las hemorroides! –Johnny terminó otro de sus chistes malos.  
-¡Madre mía! ¡¿Quién te enseña esos chistes?! –rió Grace con ganas, empezaban a saltarle las lágrimas de tanto reír.  
-Mi abuelo –contestó el chico con orgullo.  
-Y yo que creía que no se iban a llevar bien –musitó Lisa-, y ahora tengo la sensación de que no va a haber hechizo que los calle.  
Elyon rió por el comentario, pero se calló al ver a su derecha un local con el rótulo de Zonco.  
-Esto… seguid vosotros, yo… necesito atender un asunto urgente en el baño de Las Tres Escobas –improvisó ella.  
-Vale, te esperamos en la plaza –la despidió Lisa.  
-¡Ah! La llamada de la naturaleza… -sonrió Johnny, mientras Grace se agarraba el estómago que había empezado a dolerle por la risa.  
En cuanto vio que los chicos habían desaparecido, Elyon se dirigió a Zonko sacando la lista que le había proporcionado el polstergeit. Al cabo de media hora salió del local con una bolsa a rebosar que ocultó en su bandolera y con siete monedas de oro menos en su cartera.  
-¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado?! –le gritó Johnny- ¿Te has caído por la taza del retrete o qué?  
-Ya os dije que era urgente –musitó ella sonrojándose, al final esa excusa no había sido una buena idea.  
-Bueno, vamos a Honeydukes –sonrió Grace-, tengo ganas de comprarme una grajeas.  
El grupo siguió caminando hablando entre los gritos de Johnny, que no era capaz de tomar un poco de aire entre frase y frase. Entonces Elyon notó que alguien la cogía del hombro. Se giró sobresaltada y ante ella vio a un chico joven que le sonreía con alegría.  
-¡Sorpresa! –le dijo.  
Elyon frunció el ceño, y miró a sus amigos.  
-Disculpe, ¿pero quién es…? –preguntó ella.  
-¿Remus? –musitó Lisa con sorpresa.  
-Sí… ¿es que no me reconocéis? –rió el chico cruzándose de brazos.  
El silencio del grupo fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.  
-¡Oh, vamos! No ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez.  
-Es que estás… muy cambiado –contestó Elyon mirándolo con atención.  
El joven se había cortado un poco el pelo y el aire frío se lo había revuelto, tenía aspecto de no haberse afeitado en unos días, llevaba una chaqueta distinta, más gruesa para protegerlo del frío y de color negro, aunque igual de raída que la anterior. Había cambiado las camisetas por un jersey, y no llevaba puesto los vaqueros rotos, ahora eran unos pantalones de pana marrón oscuro. Aunque lo que más le impactaba en esos momentos eran sus ojos, los tenía de un dorado espeluznantemente claros, casi blancos. Pero en conjunto, tuvo que admitir que estaba tremendamente atractivo, nunca imaginó verlo así.  
-Me gusta tu cambio de look –sonrió Johnny-, aunque lo que más me mola son las lentillas que llevas puestas.  
-¿Lentillas? –Remus lo miró sin entender.  
-Hombre, ese color de ojos no es natural –opinó el hupplepuff-. Y no recuerdo que los tuvieras tan claros.  
-¿Qué…? ¡Ah! Claro, sí… -Remus sonrió, aunque Elyon se dio cuenta de que el muchacho estaba incómodo ante la conversación- Bueno, ¿no me vais a dar la bienvenida?  
-Creo que de eso ya se acaba de encargar Johnny –comentó Lisa.  
Remus rió y miró a Grace.  
-¿Quién es vuestra amiga?  
-Soy Grace Matthew –la pelirroja corrió a estrechar la mano a Remus, parecía encanta ante la presencia del chico.  
Elyon lo miró. "Mierda, ¿y ahora qué? Como aparezca Snape se acabó la tranquilidad" pensó ella preocupada.  
-¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó el licántropo al ver su preocupación.  
-Ven, tenemos que hablar –le dijo ella cogiéndole de la muñeca y alejándose de los demás.  
-¿Conocéis a ese bombón? –sonrió Grace cuando Elyon se hubo llevado a Remus.  
-Sí, nos lo presentó Elyon –contestó Lisa que la miró alzando una ceja.  
-Que suerte tienen algunas –comentó la chica con expresión soñadora.  
Johnny se aclaró la garganta molesto por sentirse ignorado ante ese tipo de conversación.

...

-¿Qué haces aquí? –casi le gritó Elyon.  
-¿A ti que te parece? He venido a verte –contestó Remus desorientado y dolido por la reacción de la chica, que parecía estar muy molesta- Aunque parece que no ha sido buena idea.  
-¿Cómo sabías que teníamos salida a Hogsmeade? –preguntó ella.  
-Me lo dijo Dumbledore en la última carta que me envió –contestó él- Quería darte una sorpresa, aunque está claro que lo que debería de hacer sería coger el próximo tren a Londres.  
Remus se giró y echó a andar.  
-¡Remus espera! –Elyon lo alcanzó-, no quería ofenderte, es que… últimamente las cosas entre Snape y yo han mejorado y ya no me resultan tan insoportables sus clases… y como te vea aquí volverá a cabrearse… y no creo que pueda aguatar más su mal humor –intentó explicarse ella- Por eso no te escribí pidiéndote que vinieras, así que no pienses que no me alegra que hayas venido… solo es que…  
-¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho? ¿Crees que no lo hubiera comprendido? –el chico le sonrió con cariño.  
-Lo siento –musitó ella mirando al suelo.  
-No tienes de que disculparte, tonta –rió Remus dándole un empujón en broma.  
Elyon sonrió más tranquila.  
-¿Eso es una bomba fétida? –preguntó de sopetón el muchacho.  
Ella miró con horror la bomba que al parecer había caído de su bandolera.  
-Eh… ¡Qué va! Es una pelota –mintió ella volviéndola a meter en la bolsa.  
-¿Me tomas por tonto? ¿Crees que después de mi pasado en Hogwarts no sé cómo es una bomba fétida?  
Remus frunció el ceño y le quitó con rapidez la bandolera para mirar en su interior.  
-¿Qué demonios estás tramando con todo esto? –le preguntó el chico sorprendido al ver la cantidad de artículos.  
-¿Yo? Nada, son para un conocido que no ha podido venir –había estado a punto de decir amigo, pero estaba claro que Peeves jamás sería su amigo, por encima de su cadáver.  
-Esa es la excusa más vieja del mundo –Remus siguió con el ceño fruncido- ¿Pues según tú, quién es ese conocido?  
-Un conocido –contestó escuetamente ella, evadiendo la respuesta.  
El joven la miró cruzándose de brazos con enfado.  
-Peeves –contestó ella en un susurro.  
-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? –rió él incrédulo, Elyon negó con la cabeza- ¿Y desde cuándo Peeves utiliza a los alumnos como recaderos?  
-Desde que hicimos un trato, él hacía por mí un castigo que me puso Snape y yo le conseguía artículos de Zonco para que incordiara a Filch –confesó ella con un deje de culpabilidad.  
Remus se la quedó mirando boquiabierto y rió con más ganas.  
-Increíble, ¡ni siquiera nosotros conseguimos que Peeves nos ayudara! –dijo el muchacho con admiración- Si James y Sirius te hubieran conocido, no hubieran dudado en alistarte en los Merodeadores.  
-¿He de sentirme alagada por el hecho de que te hubiera gustado verme como una delincuente juvenil? –dijo en broma ella.  
-No te pases –la cortó Remus- No éramos unos delincuentes, solo traviesos.  
-Cambiando de tema, te he visto incómodo cuando Johnny lo ha comentado, pero es que siento curiosidad, ¿cómo es que tienes los ojos tan claros? –le preguntó Elyon.  
-Bueno, si soy sincero no es algo bueno, por regla general cuando despierto con los ojos tan sumamente claros quiere decir que mi transformación va a ser especialmente violenta –explicó él con pesar.  
-Vaya –murmuró ella con preocupación.  
-Aunque creo que eso es lo de menos, para mí lo peor es ver cómo la gente se me queda mirando –se sinceró él con incomodidad.  
-Por eso no te preocupes, no te queda mal, te da un aire interesante –sonrió ella- La verdad es que hoy estás muy guapo, y si no me crees basta que veas como te mira Grace.  
-No digas estupideces… ¡si ni siquiera me he afeitado! –dijo Remus con incredulidad rascándose la barba.  
-Pues te queda bien, te da un aire más informal, hazme caso –rió Elyon.  
-Vaya, gracias –contestó el chico sonrojándose.  
La joven sonrió al ver de nuevo la timidez de su amigo ante el comentario.  
-Bueno, vamos con los demás, que seguro que ya se estarán comiendo la cabeza por nuestra retirada improvisada –suspiró ella.  
Los dos se dirigieron hacia resto del grupo, en el que Johnny seguía dando berridos sin importarle que le escucharan personas ajenas a la conversación.  
-¿Qué? ¿Otra emergencia en el baño? –le dijo el chico a Elyon.  
-Muy gracioso –gruñó ella.  
-Bueno, ¿vamos o no vamos a Honeydukes? –preguntó Lisa impaciente.  
-¡Claro que vamos! ¡Quiero unas ranas de chocolate! –rió Elyon.  
-¿Tu nos vas a acompañar? –le preguntó Grace a Remus.  
-A no ser que los demás digan lo contrario… -contestó el chico.  
Grace sonrió de oreja a oreja y caminó junto al chico que miró de reojo a Elyon alzando una ceja y sonrojándose levemente recordando en comentario de esta, mientras ella reía con ganas.

...

-¡Qué asco! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre meter una grajea con sabor a alcaparra?! –se quejó Johnny escupiendo la gragea de color blanco que acababa de coger.  
-La gracia de las grajeas es que nunca sabes que sabor te va a tocar –le dijo Lisa como si eso fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.  
-¿No me digas? No tenía ni idea –comentó el chico con sarcasmo.  
Al salir a la calle una oleada de aire frío les golpeó la cara.  
-De cada vez hace más frío –dijo Grace cubriéndose más con su capa y acercándose a Remus que mordisqueaba un pastel en forma de caldero.  
Elyon abrió su bandolera con cuidado de que los demás no vieran los artículos de Zonco, y buscó en ella su par de guantes, pero solo encontró uno de ellos.  
-Mierda, he perdido uno de mis guantes –gruñó ella.  
-Seguramente se te debió de caer con la pelota –le dijo Remus alzando una ceja.  
-Seguramente, voy a mirar –contestó ella sonrojándose por la entonación del chico al referirse a la bomba fétida.  
-¿Qué pelota? –preguntaron sus amigos al unísono.  
-Una que llevaba en la bolsa, de esas blanditas contra el estrés –improvisó Remus al ver la cara de apuro de Elyon.  
Ella le sonrió como agradecimiento y se adelantó corriendo, no fuera que el viento arrastrara el guante a otro lugar. Al llegar a la zona no vio ningún guante, y se maldijo a si misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes, ese era su único par de guantes, y si los perdía no tendría ningunos con los que pasar el invierno.  
-¿Has perdido esto? –le preguntó una voz familiar.  
Elyon tragó saliva antes de darse la vuelta.  
-Gracias, creí que lo había perdido –sonrió ella con educación mientras cogía el guante que Snape le tendía- Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? Creo que hoy no te tocaba guardia en Hogsmeade.  
-Y no me toca, pero por desgracia a donde vas, tengo que ir yo –gruñó él con desagrado.  
-Sí, es cierto –Elyon dibujó una sonrisa forzada.  
A lo lejos escuchó la voz de Johnny canturrear algo, ella palideció levemente, como Snape viera a Remus, se iban a escuchar los gritos desde Hogsmeade hasta Hogwarts, estaba segura.  
Remus no vengas, no vengas por favor, da media vuelta -Elyon intentó utilizar la telepatía, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía si lo estaba consiguiendo.  
-¿No son esos tus compañeros? –Snape alzó la vista a lo lejos, por donde el grupo se acercaba.  
Elyon se giró y vio como sus amigos se acercaban sin darse cuenta de quién la acompañaba. Remus estaba hablando con Grace, pero cuando miró al frente y vio a la chica y quién estaba con ella, se giró rápidamente y echó a andar en dirección contraria ante el asombro de los jóvenes. Pero Snape ya lo había reconocido y con paso airado lo siguió.  
-¡No creas que no te he visto! –lo llamó con enfado.  
Elyon corrió tras él sin saber cómo pararlo, mientras los demás se apiñaban con miedo al ver la expresión de su profesor y Remus se giraba para hacerle frente.  
-¿Qué tal te va Severus? –intentó ser cortés él.  
Snape se paró a menos de un metro de él con la mirada encendida.  
-Tengo la sensación de que tu estupidez es crónica, porque ya te he repetido varias veces que no te quiero ver por aquí –gruñó él.  
-¿De verdad? Pues yo creo que tú tienes un poco de sordera, así que deberías ir a San Mungo, a ver si tienes snorks en las orejas. Porque como siempre te digo, solo vengo a ver a Elyon y me iré mucho antes del atardecer –contestó él con firmeza.  
Snape apretó la mandíbula.  
-Es cierto, de hecho estaba a punto de irse, así que lo mejor es dejarlo pasar –Elyon intentó calmar los ánimos de pelea que parecían tener los dos.  
El profesor la fulminó con la mirada y luego volvió a mirar a Remus con fiereza.  
-Tus ojos… -entonces Snape pareció darse cuenta del color blanquecino de los ojos del joven- ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte al pueblo?!  
-Ya te han dicho que me iba –gruñó Remus.  
-Asqueroso licántropo, me voy a encargar de que Dumbledore no te deje acercarte a Elyon una semana antes y después de la luna llena –le dijo el hombre con desprecio.  
-¡Snape cállate! –le gritó Elyon- ¡Se va ya! ¡Así que déjalo en paz!  
-¿Li-licántropo? –musitó Johnny- Entonces ese color de ojos es porque…  
Remus miró con tristeza a Lisa, Grace y Johnny, que estaban encogidos ante la escena y con el reflejo del miedo en sus ojos.  
-¿Tenías que decirlo verdad? Estaba claro que ni siquiera Dumbledore es capaz de cerrarle la boca a una alimaña como tú durante mucho tiempo –escupió Remus con desprecio.  
-¡Basta por favor! –gritó Elyon- ¡Dejadlo! ¡Ya no sois unos críos!  
-Aléjate de ella –le amenazó Snape girándose hacia Elyon y cogiéndola del brazo- Nos vamos.  
-¡Suelta! ¡Me haces daño! –le exigió ella.  
Pero él la ignoró y siguió su camino arrastrándola ante el asombro de sus amigos.  
-¡Va enserio, me haces daño! –la chica intentó librarse del fuerte agarre, pero le era imposible.  
-¡Severus, suéltala! –le gritó Remus acercándose a ellos con paso rápido.  
-No te metas dónde no te llaman híbrido –le dijo con desprecio al joven.  
Lo demás ocurrió muy rápido, Remus le soltó un puñetazo a Snape y este cayó al suelo. Con rapidez él sacó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo al licántropo, lanzándole por los aires a varios metros de distancia. Lisa, Johnny y Grace corrieron a ver si el joven se encontraba bien.  
-¡Remus! –gritó Elyon que estaba al borde de la histeria.  
Snape la agarró por los hombros impidiendo que fuera en la ayuda del muchacho.  
-¡Suéltame! –le gritó ella golpeándole en las costillas.  
-No vas a ir a otro sitio que no sea el castillo, se te ha acabado la salida por hoy –le espetó el profesor con enfado arrastrándola hacia el camino de vuelta a Hogwarts.  
-¡No tienes ningún derecho a hacerme esto! –le gritó ella con enfado mirándolo a los ojos.  
-Si no estás de acuerdo vete a acusarme al director como hizo tu amigo el lobo, maldita mestiza insolente –gruñó él dirigiéndose a las murallas.  
-¡Eres odioso! –sollozó ella consiguiendo al fin librarse de él y echando a correr hacia el castillo.

...

"¡Maldito capullo mal nacido!" Elyon seguía corriendo hacia el castillo mientras las lágrimas se congelaban en sus mejillas por el frío. No era justo, no lo era, ¿por qué siempre tenía que tratarla de esa manera? Pero no dejaría las cosas así, hablaría con Dumbledore para intentar quitárselo de encima. No podía soportarlo ni un momento más.  
Snape la seguía con paso rápido, no tenía intención de alcanzarla, sobre todo por el hecho de que si ella volvía a dirigirle un grito le cruzaría la cara de forma involuntaria. Y como eso ocurriera podía empezar a prepararse para el castigo, ya que estaba seguro de que no sería al director a quién tendría que dar explicaciones, explicaciones que serían insuficientes conociendo, como conocía, al sujeto que tendría delante y que no dudaría en buscar un castigo adecuado a la falta cometida.  
Elyon resbaló sobre la hierba helada y cayó al suelo de rodillas, pero no se levantó, lo único que quería en esos momentos era romper o golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas.  
-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Snape cogiéndola del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.  
-No me toques –le dijo ella con desprecio deshaciéndose de la ayuda- No te acerques a menos de tres metros de mí.  
Ella se levantó secándose el rostro y caminando con más calma sobre la crujiente hierba. Entonces sintió algo húmedo en la mejilla, se pasó la mano y vio en ella un blanco copo de nieve "¿Y ahora que puñetas hago? No creo que a él…"  
Snape la vio caminar cuando de pronto se giró hacia a él, le cogió las manos, colocó algo húmedo en ellas y se las cerro.  
-Pide un deseo, rápido –le dijo ella.  
-¿Qué…? –el joven no se esperaba eso.  
-¡Pide un deseo! –repitió ella con impaciencia.  
Elyon vio como Snape cerraba los ojos unos segundos.  
En cuanto los abrió de nuevo, la joven separó sus manos y las mantuvo abiertas mientras por su mano izquierda resbalaba una gota de agua que se precipitó sobre la hierba.  
-Es una tradición que me enseñó mi padre, supongo que es élfica –explicó ella soltando sus manos y mirando al suelo- Cuando el primer copo de nieve de la temporada cae y lo atrapas voluntaria o involuntariamente, has de pasárselo a una persona especial para ti, para que pueda pedir un deseo. Aunque para que ese deseo tan especial no se desperdicie también se puede pasar a un completo desconocido que no te importa en absoluto.  
Dicho esto, Elyon se giró y siguió caminando hacia Hogwarts.  
Snape la miró, y luego bajó la vista a sus manos mientras las cerraba con fuerza. Por alguna razón mientras ella hablaba una sensación desconocida creció en su interior, pero murió con las últimas palabras de la joven y se sintió sin motivo hundido y desorientado.  
Alzó la vista al cielo y vio a los primeros copos invernales bailar al son del viento, cubriendo los terrenos del colegio y congelándolo todo a su alrededor.


	12. 4º Curso Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la puerta del director, llamó intentando calmarse, no era buena idea entrar hecha una fiera.  
-Adelante –dijo Dumbledore desde el interior.  
-Buenos días profesor –saludó ella.  
-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? –preguntó el anciano alzando una ceja, cuando la veía entrar tan alterara era porque seguro había tenido nuevos roces con Snape.  
-Quiero pedirle que me cambie de niñera –contestó Elyon con seriedad.  
-¿Cuántas veces tendremos que tener la misma discusión? –suspiró el profesor con cansancio, no se había equivocado respecto al motivo de la visita.  
-¡Pero es que se ha excedido en su trabajo! –se quejó la muchacha.  
-Ten en cuenta que para protegerte tendrá que tomar decisiones que no te van a gustar…  
-¿Eso incluye golpear a Remus y prohibir mi salida a Hogsmeade? –Elyon lo miró con los brazos cruzados.  
-¿Golpear a Remus? –Dumbledore cerró los ojos con cansancio- No debí de mencionarle el día de Hogsmeade.  
-¡Le lanzó un Expelliarmus y me arrastró hasta el castillo! –exclamó ella con indignación, que no había escuchado al director.  
Dumbledore se incorporó con lentitud de su escritorio.  
-Iré a hablar con él –la informó.  
-¡¿Y ya está?! ¡¿Eso es lo único que va a hacer?! –se exasperó la muchacha- ¡No es justo! ¡No volverá a haber otra salida en meses!  
-Elyon por favor, estoy cansado de discutir siempre sobre lo mismo. Tengo mis razones para haberle impuesto ese cargo, así que por ahora no pienso destituir al profesor Snape –el hombre le puso una mano en el hombro a la chica y la miró con seriedad- ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina y pides chocolate caliente a los elfos domésticos? Te sentará bien.  
La muchacha apretó los labios con fuerza y salió del despacho.  
-Tengo mis razones –musitó ella con burla-, y yo tengo las mías para partirle la cara la próxima vez que lo vea.  
Llegó a su cuarto, que como supuso, estaba vacío, las chicas seguían en el pueblo disfrutando del sábado.  
-¡Maldito gilipollas! –rugió dándole una patada a su baúl haciéndose daño en el pie.  
Se sentó en la cama quitándose los zapatos para aliviar el creciente dolor de los dedos. Volvió a gritar con impotencia y arrojó su almohada contra la ventana.  
-Vaya, estás más cabreada de lo que pensaba –comentó una voz familiar.  
Elyon se giró de mal humor y vio a Lisa en la puerta de la habitación quitándose la bufanda y con el pelo lleno de nieve que resaltaba sobre su pelo negro y sus extensiones color violeta.  
-Si te parece voy a estar dando saltos de alegría –comentó ella con sarcasmo- ¿Qué tal está Remus?  
-Está bien, aunque tuvimos que pararlo, quería ir detrás de Snape.  
-¿Quería ir detrás de Snape? –pregunto Elyon con algo de asombro.  
-Si lo hubieras escuchado gritar… jamás pensé que él fuera capaz de soltar de carrerilla tantos insultos seguidos –comento Lisa sentándose a su lado- No sé si debería preguntar, ¿pero a qué vino el numerito que se montó en Hogsmeade?  
-Es… complicado de explicar –contestó ella sopesando la idea de contarle la verdad a su amiga-. Aunque lo esencial es que ambos fueron juntos a clase y al parecer no se llevaban especialmente bien.  
-Eso solo explica que se insultaran –dijo la morena-. Yo lo que quiero saber es con qué derecho Snape te prohibió la salida y ver a Remus.  
-Bueno, digamos que como me paso aquí prácticamente todo el año, Dumbledore les aseguró a mis padres que no iba a sufrir ningún accidente y me asignó un profesor para que me vigilara –improvisó ella.  
-¿Tuvo que ponerte precisamente a Snape? –exclamó Lisa con sorpresa- Pues ya es mala suerte. Supongo que te lo asignó por ser el profesor más joven, pero aun así…  
Elyon bajó la vista a sus pies descalzos, el derecho aún le dolía por el golpe.  
-Bueno, mira la parte positiva –intentó animarla la chica-, al menos no es Zelda.  
-Si fuera Zelda me hubiera tirado hace tiempo de la Torre de Astronomía –comentó Elyon sombría.  
Dos días después Grace y Johnny se habían puesto de acuerdo para darle el pésame por el asunto de Snape.

...

-¡¿Y por qué Ravenclaw no puede ganar el partido listilla?! –gritó Grace de muy mal humor.  
-Vamos admítelo, Gryffindor posee los mejores cazadores de todo el castillo –insistió Lisa.  
-¿Y quién lo dice? ¿Tú? –la pelirroja se había cruzado de brazos mirándola con furia.  
-Lo que dice Lisa es cierto, el equipo de los leones tiene los tres mejores cazadores reconocidos en los últimos cuatro años –comentó Johnny con aire de experto.  
-Así que ahora te pones de su parte, ¿no? –gritó Grace mirando al chico con indignación.  
-¿Sabéis que os digo? Paso de ver el partido, si no hacéis más que pelearos ahora, cuando acabe el partido estaréis completamente insoportables –decidió Elyon-. Creo que aprovecharé la mañana para recuperar horas de sueño.  
Dicho esto se levantó del banco y se dirigió al interior del castillo, dentro de poco empezaría la siguiente clase, y no estaba de humor para aguantar peleas estúpidas a sus amigos.

...

La mañana del partido llegó, escuchó a sus compañeras levantarse con prisas para llegar pronto al Gran Comedor y así poder coger un buen puesto en el campo de Quiddicht. Elyon aprovechó y durmió hasta tarde, cosa que le sentó bien, ya que se sentía más despejada y llena de energía.  
Cuando bajó a desayunar, encontró la gran sala vacía y se sentó con tranquilidad a desayunar, escuchó un pequeño chillido. Levantó la vista y vio aparecer por un enorme ventanal a Eizen, ella sonrió, hacía un par de días que no había venido, como de costumbre, a por un trozo de beicon.  
-Hola pequeñín –lo saludó ella acariciándole la suave cabeza-, hacía tiempo que no te veía.  
El pequeño halcón aleteó con alegría haciendo brillar las plateadas plumas de sus alas.  
Se disponía a salir del Gran Comedor cuando se detuvo a admirar las enormes puertas de roble, en su mente se superpusieron las puertas de Azkaban y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalada. Entonces la puerta crujió y se abrió de golpe golpeándola en la nariz, Elyon se llevó las manos a la cara con ojos llorosos, presa de un insoportable dolor punzante en el tabique. Detrás de la puerta apareció un chico alto, de pelo negro y lacio que la miró con una ceja levantada antes de seguir su camino hacia la puerta situada tras la mesa de los profesores.  
-No hace falta que pidas perdón –gruñó ella aun con las manos en la nariz.  
-No ha sido culpa mía que estuvieras parada detrás de la puerta como una idiota –contestó él con voz audible.  
Elyon lo miró con odio y salió de allí pisando fuerte.  
-¡Ey! Con que estabas aquí –la llamó Lisa desde las escaleras de mármol, Grace y Johnny la acompañaban.  
-¿No estáis en el partido? –la chica los miró extrañada.  
-Pensamos en lo que dijiste y tenías razón, los únicos partidos que iremos a ver serán los que sean contra Slytherin –sonrió Grace.  
-Aunque por eso no vamos a pasar la mañana de brazos cruzados –Johnny tenía una sonrisa traviesa- Si nosotros no vamos al Quiddicht, el Quiddicht vendrá a nosotros. Así que he pensado en que podríamos hacer nuestro propio partido, en el escobero aún quedan unas cuantas escobas.  
El grupo se dirigió hacia el patio en el que se hacían las prácticas de vuelo para los de primer curso. Lisa conjuró unos pequeños aros luminosos por los que poder colar la quaffle.  
-Supongo que no utilizaremos ni bludgers ni una snicht –dijo Grace.  
-No, las están utilizando en el partido, además somos muy pocos, con la quaffle nos basta y sobra –respondió Johnny.  
El partido empezó tranquilo, Elyon y Grace en un campo, Lisa y Johnny en otro. Pero a medida que iban marcando, los ánimos se fueron caldeando, hasta que Johnny colmó el vaso al placar a Grace tirándose en picado sobre la chica.  
-¡Maldito tejón! ¡Cómo te pille te voy a hacer tragar el silbato! –le gritó Grace persiguiéndole en su escoba.  
-¡Con lo mal que vuelas te va a ser difícil! –rió Johnny haciéndole burlas.  
La chica lo miró con enojo y aumentó la velocidad de su escoba, aunque Johnny seguía manteniendo una distancia enorme con ella mientras se reía a mandíbula abierta.  
-¡Ey, dejadlo ya! ¡¿Seguimos con el partido o qué?! –les gritó Lisa.  
Pero ninguno de los dos pareció escucharla mientras se perseguían por el enorme patio. Entonces el chico redujo la altura y se coló por las puertas que conducían al interior del colegio, y Grace lo siguió sin miramientos.  
-¡Están locos! ¡Si los pilla Filch los va a destrozar! –gruñó Lisa con asombro y enfado.  
-Lo mejor será que vayamos tras ellos antes de que pase algo –suspiró Elyon dirigiéndose con rapidez a las puertas.  
-¡¿Qué?! –la chica la miró con los ojos desorbitados- ¡Si los pillan es su problema por hacer el imbécil!  
-¿Son nuestros amigos o no son nuestros amigos?- Elyon la miró con dureza.  
Lisa entornó los ojos y la siguió. Los pasillos estaban desiertos y en silencio, las dos jóvenes los recorrían con rapidez y atentas a cualquier movimiento, por nada del mundo querían toparse con Filch o su gata.  
Escucharon los ecos de unos gritos pasillos más adelante y se aventuraron a averiguar a quién pertenecían. Se toparon con las escaleras que llevaban a la Torre de Astronomía. Ambas se miraron.  
-¿Crees que serán ellos? –le preguntó Lisa no muy segura.  
-No creo que haya mucha más gente en el castillo en estos momentos –contestó Elyon-, el partido aún no ha acabado.  
Bajaron de sus escobas y subieron la escalera a pie por si acaso no se trataba de Grace y Johnny. Al llegar a los últimos escalones vieron a una chica pelirroja arrodillada junto a un chico asiático de pelo rubio que se agarraba el hombro izquierdo con gesto de dolor.  
-¿Qué ha paso? –preguntó Elyon acercándose con preocupación.  
-El muy idiota ha subido las escaleras a toda mecha y se ha comido la puerta que estaba cerrada –explicó Grace.  
-Hooch me mata –gimió él-, cuando se entere de que me he desencajado el hombro me mata.  
-¿Por qué? Si Madame Pomfrey te lo curará en un momento –le dijo Lisa ayudándolo a levantarse.  
-Sí, pero tendré que guardar reposo durante al menos dos semanas –continuó quejándose el chico- Hooch me matará por perder tantos entrenamientos tan cerca del campeonato nacional.  
-¿Qué campeonato? –las tres chicas se le quedaron mirando- Si tu no juegas al Quiddicht.  
-Es el Campeonato Nacional de Vuelo Acrobático –explicó Johnny.  
-¿Vuelo acrobático? –Elyon lo miró- Ahora entiendo por qué eres tan bueno haciendo filigranas con la escoba.  
-Soy tejón muerto –musitó él con la cabeza gacha.  
-Y dale, no le digas nada a Hooch y listo, no es tan complicado –insistió Grace.  
-Primero, si no digo nada será peor. La última vez que me lesioné y no se lo comenté casi me mato en el ejercicio en plena actuación del campeonato de hace dos años. Y segundo, desde entonces me tiene controlado gracias a Madame Pomfrey, cualquier pequeño catarro y va corriendo a decírselo –explicó el chico.  
-Menuda chivata –gruñó con desagrado la pelirroja.  
-Yo en su lugar haría lo mismo, ¿alguna vez habéis visto a Hooch enfadada? –las chicas negaron con la cabeza- Pues ojala jamás de los jamases tengáis que presenciar tal cosa, yo más de una vez creí que me iba a arrancar la cabeza de un bocado –el muchacho tragó saliva.  
-Menudo exagerado estás hecho –musitó Elyon.  
-Te arranque o no te arranque la cabeza, lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermaría –le aconsejó Lisa dándole un palmada en el hombro sano.

...

Después de llevar a Johnny a la enfermaría, fueron a sentarse bajo el gran haya del colegio mientras terminaban sus últimos deberes.  
-¡Gryffindor campeón! –escucharon gritar a coro desde lejos.  
-Creo que ya sabemos quién a ganado –rió Lisa mirado a Grace con una ceja levantada.  
-Ni se os ocurra empezar a discutir –les amenazó Elyon cerrando su libro de Herbología-, la mañana está siendo muy tranquila para que ahora os pongáis a discutir sobre cuál es el mejor equipo de Quiddicht.  
-¿Mañana tranquila? –el chico la miró con el semblante abatido- Habla por ti… yo ya solo espero que para mí funeral me compréis una corona de flores amarillas y blancas…  
Elyon lo miró con la ceja levantada torciendo el gesto, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.  
Al medio día el Gran Comedor se llenó de gritos de victoria y de gruñidos de enfado.  
-Nunca había visto los ánimos tan subidos en un partido de cuervos contra leones –comentó Johnny.  
-Ahora que lo dices es verdad, supongo que habrá ocurrido algo durante el partido para que los ánimos se hayan caldeado tanto… ¡¿Qué puñetas haces comiendo en nuestra mesa?! –dijo Lisa.  
-Tengo hambre –contestó el chico con la boca llena de puré de patatas y encogiéndose de hombros.  
-¡Pero esta no es tu mesa! –gritó ella de nuevo- ¡Esta es la mesa de Gryffindor! ¡Vete a la Hupplepuff!  
-¡Pero qué más da! Si siguen siendo mesas –contestó el chico con una sonrisa devorando un muslo de pollo.  
Lisa cogió con fuerza su tenedor, parecía tener ganas de abalanzarse sobre Johnny y ensartarle un ojo. A Elyon le asaltó la risa al ver la escena y se atragantó con su zumo de calabaza.  
-Oye, esta no es tu mesa –le comentó Brandom, un chico de Gryffindor de cuarto curso, pelirrojo con el pelo muy corto, pero largo en la nuca ya que tenía una pequeña coletilla, ese día llevaba un pipo, como de costumbre, de color azul y se veía bajo él, el pendiente de su oreja izquierda.  
-Lo sé, pero la compañía aquí es mejor –le respondió Johnny con una sonrisa picarona, alzando las cejas y mirando de reojo a Elyon y Lisa.  
Brandom rió y le dio una palmada en la espalda, como corroborando lo que el joven había dicho. Entonces el hupplepuff ahogó un grito y se agarró la espinilla derecha, Lisa sonrió satisfecha.  
-Mira que llegas a ser bruta –gruñó Johnny-, encima de que te piropeo…  
Como acto reflejo el chico levantó su otra pierna y la colocó encima del banco, por si la chica quería darle otra patada.

...

Estaba dándole de comer a Flawkes, el precioso fénix de Dumbledore, mientras espera que este volviera al despacho. El director la había hecho venir sin decirle el motivo, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que tenía que ver con lo sucedido en Hogsmeade.  
Quince minutos después el anciano apareció seguido de Snape, que parecía especialmente irascible.  
-A estas alturas supongo que ya sabréis para qué os he hecho venir –comentó Dumbledore ofreciéndoles asiento a los dos jóvenes-. Con esta reunión, quiero dar por zanjada las quejas y los límites de vuestra complicada situación.  
Profesor y alumna se miraron unos segundos de reojo con desagrado, pero se mantuvieron en silencio y a la espera de que el director continuara.  
-Bien, para empezar comentaré los hechos pasados en Hogsmeade la semana pasada –Dumbledore los miró con severidad-. No estoy disgustado por la decisión de Severus –Elyon abrió la boca para protestar-, actuó debidamente para poder evitar cualquier tipo de daño. Pero lo que no me ha parecido oportuno en absoluto fue que aprovecharas la situación para ajustar cuentas por antiguos conflictos personales.  
-Yo no he aprovechado la situación, él me golpeó primero –esclareció el profesor.  
-Severus, conozco a Remus, y por ello sé que no atacará a no ser que se le provoque o esté en una situación peligrosa –el anciano traspasó al joven con la mirada-. Y sé que tú eres muy bueno en los ataques verbales y que llegas a hacer mucho daño.  
Snape desvió la mirada de los ojos azules del hombre y bajó la vista con enfado, Elyon vio como apretaba ligeramente los puños sobre su regazo.  
-Otra cuestión es el hecho de haberla hecho volver a la fuerza al castillo, cuando Remus no suponía en esos momentos un peligro potencial, sin mencionar que se iba a ir en breve.  
-¡Por favor Albus! –bufó el joven con fastidio- Remus no tenía ninguna intención de marcharse hasta unas horas después, cuando saliera uno de los últimos trenes antes del anochecer.  
-Sí, lo sé, esa era seguramente su intención antes de encontrarse contigo. Pero estoy seguro que para evitarle problemas a Elyon se habría ido enseguida. Muy a su pesar por supuesto –dijo Dumbledore juntando sus yemas y con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a la muchacha, que se sonrojó ligeramente-. Espero que seas lo suficientemente maduro de admitir que te excediste en tus labores y que diste un penoso espectáculo frente a algunos alumnos tuyos, de los que luego exiges un respeto que no ganarás de ese modo.  
Elyon miró a Snape, que seguía con la cabeza gacha y el ceño fruncido con enfado, aunque no parecía tan airado como cuando entró en el amplio despacho.  
-Otro tema que tenemos que discutir son las quejas frecuentes que he recibido por las dos partes –el anciano miró primero a uno y luego a otro, ambos se habían puesto tensos-. Que os quede claro que no pienso, bajo ninguna circunstancia, tolerar un comportamiento tan sumamente infantil. Hasta ahora no he escuchado más que tonterías que vosotros dos como adultos que sois, podéis solucionar sin recurrir a mí. Quizá así consigáis comenzar a llevaros bien y a confiar el uno en el otro ¿Queda claro? –Dumbledore había subido el tono de voz con enfado a medida que había hablado.  
-Sí, señor –contestó Elyon amedrentada.  
-Cristalino –dijo Snape con algo de sarcasmo y levantándose.  
-No te levantes Severus, aún no he acabado –le dijo el director.  
-¿Aún quedan más cosas por decir? –preguntó con fastidio.  
-Por supuesto, bastantes más si me permites añadir –Snape entornó los ojos-. Si tú no tomaras decisiones tan a la ligera por motivos personales, y si –miró a Elyon-, no estuvieras en contra de todo lo que él te manda aun sabiendo que tiene razón, no estaríamos desperdiciando esta preciosa tarde nevada de domingo para discutir temas absurdos y que han llegado a colmar mi paciencia.  
La charla duró toda la tarde, para cuando Elyon llegó a su cuarto totalmente desanimada, ya había oscurecido, y sus compañeras comentaban divertidas los resultados de una batalla de bolas de nieve entre los diferentes cursos de Gryffindor.  
-¿Dónde has estado? Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados –le preguntó Lisa con preocupación.  
-He tenido una pequeña charla con Dunbledore –contestó ella-. Quería dejarme claro que no me voy a librar de Snape en mucho tiempo.  
-Pues que palo –bufó su amiga.  
Elyon se dejó caer en su cama con cansancio y se quedó mirando el dosel superior de su cama con aire ausente.

...

-Bien, ¿estáis preparados? –pregunto Johnny.  
Todos se miraron y asintieron. Elyon aún no comprendía como se había dejado arrastrar por Johnny para practicar carreras clandestinas de escoba por los pasillos del colegio los días en los que había partido de quiddicht. Si los pillaba Filch se podían dar por muertos. Aunque tenía que admitir que sentir como le subía la adrenalina era algo casi adictivo.  
-Vale ¡Preparados!... ¡Listos!... ¡Ya! –el chico hizo sonar con fuerza su silbato de plata.  
Todos golpearon el suelo elevando sus escobas, intentando ser los más rápidos, aunque como de costumbre, Johnny no tardó en sacar una ventaja destacable.  
-¡Adiós tortugas! –les gritó el joven, sacándoles la lengua- ¡Irme preparando la medalla de oro, plata y bronce! ¡Por que de aquí a que lleguéis a la meta yo ya habré pasado por ella tres veces!  
-¡No te flipes tanto, chaval! –le gritó Grace de mal humor aumentando la velocidad de su escoba.  
Lisa sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.  
-¡No te confíes tanto o acabarás perdiendo! –le dijo Elyon.  
Johnny se giró sorprendido y vio como Elyon estaba a punto de adelantarlo.  
-¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?! –el chico la miró con tanta incredulidad que estuvo a punto de chocar contra una armadura.  
-¡Digamos que tienes una alumna que cuando quiere aprende con rapidez! –contestó ella guiñándole un ojo.  
El hupplepuff rió y aumentó la velocidad de su escoba para no ser adelantado. Los pasillos pasaban a una gran velocidad frente a sus ojos, era una suerte que no hubiera nadie ese día por los pasillos, porque no se hubieran visto capaces de frenar a tiempo. Llegaron a la escalera de la Torre de Astronomía y con un rápido movimiento de varita abrieron la puerta de par en par, salieron por esta al exterior, la rodearon y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el punto de partida: el patio de prácticas de escoba para los de primer curso.  
-¡Gané! ¡Gané! –comenzó a gritar Johnny dando saltos sobre su escoba- ¡I'm the champion! ¡I'm the champion!  
-Si sigue cantando juro que le tirare mi escoba a la cabeza –gruñó Lisa.  
-Te doy un galeón si le aciertas entre ceja y ceja –propuso Grace en un susurro.  
-Chicas, no empecéis –les dijo Elyon.  
-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Qué fácil ha sido ser el primero! ¡Competir con vosotras es ganar seguro! –reía él- ¡Al final va a ser cierto que las chicas no servís para montar en escoba!  
-Que sean dos galeones –dijo Elyon fulminando a Johnny con la mirada.

...

Hacía tiempo que no iba a visitar a Hagrid, así que decidió pasar con él la tarde, cosa que el semigigante pareció agradecer, porque comenzó a hablar sin descanso, contándole a la joven todo lo que había ocurrido en el Bosque Prohibido esos últimos meses.  
-¿Sabes que has creado mucho revuelo en el Bosque? –le decía él.  
-Pero si no he vuelto a entrar en él desde que encontré a Eizen –contestó ella con preocupación, mientras acariciaba la babeante cabeza de Fang que estaba apoyada en un regazo.  
-Sí, pero se ha corrido la voz de que estás en el castillo y hasta los unicornios merodean más los lindes para ver si tienen la suerte de verte –sonrió él.  
Elyon no contestó, no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo.  
-No tienes que preocuparte, es lo que suele pasar cuando un elfo, o semielfo en tu caso, se acerca. Los animales huelen su magia, se siente atraídos hacia ella, cuanto más pura sea la fuente de la magia, más animales se atraen –explicó él, tirándole un ratón de campo a Eizen, que lo cogió al vuelo desde su percha.  
-Eso mismo fue lo que paso con el hipogrifo, ¿no? –comentó la joven.  
-Exacto –sonrió él-. Por cierto, si el profesor Dumbledore me da permiso, te llevaré a ver a los centauros, son los que más ganas tienen de verte.  
-No te molestes –se apresuró a contestar ella-. He escuchado que no suelen ser muy amistosos con los humanos.  
-Pero tú no eres una humana.  
Elyon bajó la vista.  
-Lo siento, no quería que sonara así, es solo que… bueno…  
-Tranquilo te he entendido –sonrió ella-. Es solo que… Se ha hecho tarde será mejor que me vaya o enviaran a alguien a buscarme.  
Hagrid asintió y la despidió invitándola a té cuando ella quisiera. Eizen se balanceaba sobre su hombro a causa de sus pasos, aunque no parecía que al animal le molestase.  
Se paró a mitad de camino y miró hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Curiosidad… todo el mundo parecía tener una especial curiosidad hacia ella, una curiosidad que en su opinión era más bien lástima que otra cosa. Lástima hacia a alguien que se había quedado sola y que no lograba encontrar un sitio en aquella sociedad mágica. "Quizá sea porque simplemente no existe un lugar para mí" suspiró "Quizá me pase la vida vagando en busca de algo que se me ha prohibido desde siempre" Siguió caminando, cuando se percató de que en el gran haya del colegio había alguien encaramado en sus fuertes ramas, mirando el cielo tardío entre las hojas, con semblante ausente y melancólico. Y al verlo, por alguna razón, tuvo la sensación de que aunque no quisiera, compartían el castigo de no poder tener un lugar propio rodeados de aquellas personas a las que tanto se aprecia.  
Eizen dio un pequeño gritito y Elyon pareció volver a la realidad, siguiendo su camino hacia el castillo.  
Un destello plateado lo distrajo, se giró y vio alejarse a una figura que había llegado a reconocer prácticamente en cualquier lugar, sobre su hombro su pequeño halcón agitaba las alas arrancando aquellos destellos plateados de sus alas. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.


	13. 4º Curso Capítulo 13

_Hola a todos de nuevo, perdón por tardar, pero es que no he tenido mucha inspiración en este tiempo. La verdad no se muy bien como me habrá quedado este capítulo, porque no he podido dárselo a mi "editor" para que lo revise. Solo espero que os guste. Así que ya sabéis, disfrutad de la lectura y dejad reviews!_

**Capítulo 13**

El profesor Kettleburn sacó de una pequeña caja un par de bowtruckle y los puso con cuidado sobre el tronco cortado que tenía enfrente.  
-¿Alguien sabría decirme qué es esto? –dijo el profesor a la clase.  
-Son bowtruckles, profesor –respondió Lisa.  
-Correcto, cinco puntos para Gryffindor.  
-¿Cómo lo sabías? Si a mi me parecen palos –comentó Grace.  
-Lo sé porque uno me atacó de pequeña cuando cogía flores silvestres para mi madre –contestó ella con algo de recelo-. Ese bichejo intentó arrancarme los ojos.  
Las dos muchachas miraron a su amiga con los ojos desorbitados.  
-Pues que cosas más brutas –comentó Grace mirando a los bowtruckle con desagrado.  
-Los bowtruckles viven en los árboles y no dudan en atacar cuando los ven amenazados… -continuó el profesor.  
-¡Profesor! ¡Profesor Kettleburn! ¡Mire en el linde del bosque! –gritó un alumno de Ravenclaw.  
Todos miraron a lo lejos, donde habían aparecido dos animales tan blancos que casi hacía daño mirarlos.  
-¡Unicornios! –gritó Allyson- ¡Son unicornios!  
-Silencio, calma, no los asustéis –dijo el profesor a sus alumnos-. No suelen acercarse a los lindes del bosque, y si nos acercamos seguro que desaparecerán, así que calmaos.  
-Son preciosos –musitó Lisa.  
-Creí que a ti no te gustaba el blanco –bromeó Grace, que se llevó un codazo.  
Elyon los miró recordando lo que le había dicho Hagrid sobre su influencia en la vida del bosque. Entonces los dos unicornios posaron sus brillantes ojos negros sobre la joven. La chica escuchó el latir de su propio corazón en sus oídos, ensordeciéndola, y de repente una horrible sensación se apoderó de ella. Sentía el frío envolviéndola, un frío que cortaba, mucho peor que el que le producían los dementotes. El pecho comenzó a dolerle, era como si algo se le clavara dentro, intentando atravesarla mientras extendía sobre ella un manto de oscuridad y sombras, dejándola en la completa soledad, sumiéndola en una tristeza y un dolor insoportables. Comenzaba ahogarse, quería gritar, pero en su garganta sus palabras se ahogaban en el llanto que siempre intentaba reprimir. Los latidos seguían golpeando sus tímpanos que amenazaban con romperse.  
-Que se vayan –musitó ella con voz ahogada-. Quiero que se vayan, fuera, que se vayan, que se vayan, que se vayan, no quiero que se acerquen a mi ¡QUE SE VAYAN!  
Elyon abrió los ojos y se encontró de rodillas, encogida como un niño asustado y tapándose los oídos. Todos la miraban confusos. Miró al bosque, los dos unicornios se habían ido.  
-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Lisa preocupada poniéndole una mano en el hombro.  
Ella no contestó, estaba confusa y asustada.  
-Señorita McWilliam vaya a la enfermería por favor, dígale a Madame Pomfrey lo que le ha ocurrido y ella le dará un tónico que la calmara –el profesor Kettleburn la ayudó a levantarse.  
-Sí, señor –musitó ella.  
-¿Podemos acompañarla? –preguntó Lisa, Grace asentía a su lado.  
-Agradezco que se preocupen por su compañera, pero creo que es capaz de llegar sola a la enfermería, ¿cierto? –dijo el profesor, dándole a Elyon una pequeña palmada en el hombro a su alumna con la mano izquierda, en la que le faltaba el pulgar y parte del meñique.  
La alumna asintió y se dirigió al castillo, dejando a la clase murmurando extrañada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
El camino hacía el castillo le pareció más largo de lo normal, la presión de su pecho no desaparecía, al igual que la sensación de desconsuelo.  
-No quiero pasar la noche aquí –se quejó Elyon.  
-Está muy alterada aun, así que no hay más que hablar –Madame Pomfrey dio por zanjada la conversación.  
-¡No estoy alterada! –gritó ella.  
-Jovencita no niegues lo evidente –la enfermera señaló sus manos, que temblaban en su regazo.  
La alumna se quedó sola en la enorme sala, la encontró más oscura y tétrica que nunca. Sintió de nuevo aquella angustia al sentirse sola. Se encogió entre las sábanas cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentando dormirse para que la luz del alba llegara antes. Ahogó un sollozo, no le gustaba estar sola, nunca le había gustado. Recordó que de pequeña le costó mucho conseguir dormir sola en un cuarto, desde siempre había tenido la sensación de que si se quedaba sola, algo horrible le pasaría. Y desde el ataque de Voldemort, esa sensación se había incrementado, haciendo que durante las noches de verano en la Torre de Gryffindor sus sueños fueran inquietos, impidiéndole en algunos casos dormir más de tres horas seguidas. Prefería sentirse rodeada de gente, aunque a veces fueran desconocidos, tenía la esperanza de que si algún día le pasaba algo estando con otras personas, estas la ayudarían, aun siendo una desconocida para ellas. Suspiró. Para su desgracia, la gente no solía ser tan atenta a las cosas ajenas a su propia vida, ignorando en muchos casos que había más gente a su alrededor.  
Una lágrima escapó, y le siguieron muchas más, daría cualquier cosa por volver a estar con sus padres de nuevo, cualquier cosa por sentir de nuevo su abrazo protector, por sentir aquel amor que siempre era la mejor protección contra cualquier mal.  
Unos pasos resonaron en la sala, Elyon se incorporó con algo de recelo, secándose las lágrimas del rostro. Por el pasillo apareció una silueta alta que pasó en frente de su cama sin mirarla. Escuchó una puerta abrirse y el sonido de los frascos de cristal al ser removidos en busca de algo, la puerta volvió a sonar cerrándose. Los pasos comenzaron a desandar el camino. Ella bajó la vista a las sábanas, decidiendo que lo mejor sería intentar dormir.  
-¿Al final te han hecho dormir aquí? –le preguntó una voz con burla.  
La chica levantó los ojos y se encontró con otros negros que la miraban atentamente.  
-Parece ser que tú y la enfermería os tenéis un cariño especial, por ahora estas batiendo el récord de permanencia por curso en ella –rió Snape.  
-No tiene ninguna gracia –musitó ella-. Odio este lugar, siempre soy la única que está aquí sola.  
-Dumbledore me ha comentado el incidente con los unicornios –le dijo él acercándose a la cama.  
-Creía que los unicornios no hacen daño a nadie –contestó ella.  
-Y no lo hacen. Al menos intencionadamente.  
-¿Entonces… por qué me he sentido así? –lo miró con los ojos llorosos.  
-Los unicornios suelen sentir el alma de los demás, pero hay veces que necesitan verla –explicó el chico.  
-¿Entonces ellos han visto mi alma?  
-Sí… en ocasiones ese tipo de contacto resulta algo… perturbador, sobretodo si la persona que tienen delante a sufrido alguna situación dramática. En esas ocasiones el sujeto también llega a ver su propia alma, y no suele ser algo agradable.  
-No quiero que se vuelvan a acercar a mi –susurró ella agarrándose las rodillas.  
-No lo harán, Hagrid nos ha informado de que los centauros se han enterado de lo ocurrido y han decidido mantener a los animales lejos de los lindes para que no vuelva a haber otro encuentro –la informó el profesor.  
El silencio se instaló en la estancia.  
-¿Por qué no duermes un poco y dejas de llorar? –le aconsejó él.  
Elyon se sorprendió por el comentario y se volvió a secar el rostro avergonzada.  
-Me cuesta dormir si estoy sola –confesó ella sonrojándose.  
-¿En serio? ¿A tu edad? -el chico torción una sonrisa.  
-Me siento desprotegida si no veo a nadie a mi alrededor, sé que es una tontería, ya soy mayor para estas cosas, pero… no puedo evitarlo… sobretodo después de lo de Voldemort.  
-No pronuncies ese nombre –gruñó él con desagrado.  
-Perdón.  
-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que me voy a tener que quedar aquí contigo toda la noche? –el profesor levantó una ceja.  
-Eh, bueno… no claro que no… que tontería… tú no… a veces es mejor que este callada, ¿verdad? –Snape la miró con un amago de sonrisa- Aunque te agradecería mucho que al menos estuvieras hasta que me duerma.  
El joven observó como su alumna se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.  
-Que remedio, si no lo hago tendremos otra charla con Dumbledore –contestó él con fastidio.  
Elyon sonrió como agradecimiento.  
-Anda acuéstate, cuanto antes te duermas antes me podré ir.  
La chica obedeció y se acurrucó entre las sábanas, Snape se sentó en los pies de la cama, a la espera de que la joven se durmiera. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se durmió. Él la miró, incluso dormida, seguía teniendo aquel aire melancólico, que solo se evaporaba cuando estaba con sus amigos y con Remus. El joven gruñó, seguía sin gustarle que ella se acercara tanto al licántropo y que tuviera tanta confianza con él.  
Se revolvió en la cama abriendo los ojos ante la luz del amanecer que entraba por los ventanales de la enfermería, se sentía tremendamente cansada, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Intentó estirarse, pero notó algo a los pies de la cama. La imagen que vio al incorporarse la hizo sonreír, Snape estaba dormido en los pies de la cama, hecho un ovillo y envuelto en su capa negra, intentando ocupar el mínimo sitio para no molestarla.  
Elyon encogió los pies con cuidado para no despertarlo, pero en cuando se movió un poco el chico abrió los ojos soñoliento.  
-Creí que solo te ibas a quedar hasta que me quedara dormida –sonrió ella.  
-Así no te podrás ir quejando de mí por ahí –contestó él con voz ronca incorporándose.  
-Siempre encontrare algo que criticarte –comentó ella en broma.  
-¿No me digas? –Snape se desperezó- Pues ten cuidado, te recuerdo que soy tu profesor.  
-Descuida, no se me va a olvidar tan fácilmente –contestó ella riendo y poniéndose las deportivas-. Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme para ir a desayunar, que tengo mucha hambre ¡Hasta luego!  
La chica desapareció como un rayo.  
-¡Madame Pomfrey no te ha dado permiso para irte! –le gritó el profesor advirtiéndola- Hallá tú cuando te la vuelvas a encontrar…  
Snape se terminó de estirar saliendo de la enfermería para cambiarse también después de darse una ducha. En su mente se había grabado la tierna sonrisa que le había dirigido la chica al verlo despertar. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del joven profesor, sin saber muy bien por qué, se sentía con mucha energía y tenía que admitir que estaba de un humor inmejorable. "A ver cuanto me dura después de mi primera clase" pensó él agitando la cabeza con resignación.

...

Johnny llegó con las tres escobas que faltaban.  
-Ya estamos listos –sonrió el chico.  
-No se yo, hoy no tengo muchas ganas de tentar a la suerte –musitó Elyon-. Tengo un mal presentimiento.  
-¡A la mierda los presentimientos! Hay que divertirse de vez en cuando –dijo Grace-. Johnny, ¿y tú escoba?  
-Aquí –contestó el chico, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo y sacando una pequeña escoba, que se agrando cuando el chico la sacudió.  
-¡Qué conjuro tan bueno! –Lisa miró la escoba boquiabierta.  
-Me lo enseñó mi abuelo –sonrió él con orgullo-. Bueno, vamos allá.  
-Chicos, enserio… -protestó Elyon.  
-No hay peros que valgan –contestó Johnny.  
Lisa la miró encogiéndose de hombros con resignación, dándole a entender que a ella tampoco le apetecía mucho.  
-¡Preparados, listos, ya! –Johnny hizo sonar el silbato con fuerza.  
Las escobas se elevaron y comenzó la carrera. Elyon se agazapó todo lo que pudo para restar resistencia ante el aire, tal y como Johnny le había enseñado.  
-¡Adiós tortuga! –le grito ella al muchacho cuando lo adelantó.  
-¡No cantes victoria tan rápido! –le advirtió el hupplepuff.  
Ella le saco la lengua y siguió su camino. Cuando hubo girado dos pasillos miro atrás para ver cuanta ventaja les sacaba a lo demás. Volvió el rostro y se encontró con un chico justo en su camino, el muchacho se echó hacia atrás para no ser arroyado y Elyon desvió su escoba para no golpearlo, cayendo al suelo de lado y resbalando varios metros a causa de la velocidad que llevaba. Se levanto con las piernas temblorosas, no vio al chico por ninguna parte. "Seguro que se ha ido a chivar" pensó ella con fastidio, se acerco al lugar donde había visto al joven y se encontró con unas escaleras "¡Oh! ¡Mierda!"  
El aire silbó en sus oídos cuando sus amigos pasaron junto a ella a toda velocidad.  
-¡Johnny para! ¡Creo que le ha pasado algo a Elyon! –escucho gritar a Lisa.  
Segundos después los jóvenes habían vuelto atrás y bajaron de sus escobas.  
-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto Lisa preocupada al ver la escoba de su amiga tirada en medio del pasillo.  
-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? –Johnny le paso las manos por el rostro para ver si así reaccionaba, pero la joven seguía con la vista fija en el final de las escaleras.  
Los demás también miraron hacia abajo.  
-¡La madre del cordero! –gritó Johnny horrorizado- ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!  
-Yo… yo… -tartamudeó Elyon.  
-¡Lo has matado! –gritó Grace- ¡Te lo has cargado!  
-¡No seas estúpida! –le dijo Lisa- Bajemos para socorrerlo, seguro que necesita ir a la enfermería.  
-¿Y si nos vamos fingiendo que no hemos visto nada? –propuso Johnny.  
-¡¿Pero tú estás tonto o qué?! –gritó Lisa furiosa- ¡No podemos dejarlo así!  
-¿Y por qué no? –Johnny se cruzó de brazos con enfado- Es un slytherin, seguro que él sí lo haría.  
-Aun así lo mejor sería llevarlo a la enfermería –insistió la morena-. Yo lo voy a llevar, vosotros haced lo que queráis, como de costumbre…  
-Te acompaño –dijo Elyon saliendo del shock.  
-Nosotros os esperamos bajo el haya, ya nos contaréis –Grace se fue junto con Johnny por el pasillo, recogiendo las escobas para volverlas a guardar.  
Ambas chicas se acercaron al muchacho, que estaba tirado a los pies de la escalera inconsciente. No parecía sufrir ningún daño considerable, así que lo cogieron cada una de un brazo y con cuidado lo llevaron a rastras hasta la enfermería.  
-¡Por Merlín! –exclamó Madame Pomfrey al ver a las dos cargar con el muchacho- Pónganlo aquí, ¿qué le ha pasado?  
Las dos se miraron.  
-Pues… -comenzó a decir Lisa.  
-No lo sabemos, lo hemos encontrado a los pies de la escalera del tercer piso inconsciente –mintió Elyon-. A lo mejor se ha caído…  
La enfermera se fue en busca de unas vendas y ungüentos por si los necesitaba.  
-Mientes de miedo –musitó Lisa con una sonrisa.  
-Gracias –Elyon sonrió con culpabilidad.  
Al final decidieron quedarse en la enfermería a esperar a que el chico recobrara la consciencia, Johnny y Grace se les unieron poco después al ver que no regresaban junto al árbol. Al cabo de un tiempo el muchacho abrió los ojos, mirando alrededor confuso.  
-Veo que ya ha despertado, muchacho –sonrió Madame Pomfrey-. Supongo que ahora podrá decirme que le ha pasado en las escaleras.  
-Resbalé por ellas, andaba distraído y no vi un escalón –explicó el joven poniéndose una mano en la cabeza con gesto de dolor.  
Los cuatro amigos se miraron sorprendidos, ¡no se había chivado!  
-Entonces puede dar las gracias a estas dos chicas que le encontraron y le trajeron –sonrió la enfermera.  
-Sí, muchas gracias –el muchacho les dirigió una vaga sonrisa.  
Satisfecha, la mujer se fue y los dejó solos.  
-Lo que hacíais está prohibido –les dijo el joven con seriedad.  
-Que te quede claro que no pensamos ceder ante chantajes –aclaró Johnny cruzándose de brazos.  
-¿Y por qué os iba a hacer chantaje? Si hubiera querido, simplemente me hubiera chivado de vuestras carreras clandestinas –el slytherin los miró uno por uno.  
Johnny abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue incapaz de articular palabra.  
-Me llamo William Marti –se presentó el chico al ver que ninguno decía nada-. Aunque podéis llamarme Will.  
-Encantados de conocerte –sonrió Elyon, sus amigos la miraron- ¿Qué? Yo no pienso presentaros como suele hacer Johnny.  
-Yo soy Grace Matthew.  
-Johnny Tonitini –el chico levantó la mano.  
-Elyon McWilliams.  
-Yo… yo… soy Lisa Atler –musitó su amiga con la vista baja.  
-Un placer –sonrió Will-, si no os importa, me gustaría descansar, tengo una jaqueca impresionante, si eso ya nos volveremos a ver, Hogwarts no es tan grande.  
-¡Oh! Claro, descuida –se despidió Elyon- ¡Adiós!  
Los demás se despidieron con un ademán.

...

Se sentaron junto a la orilla del lago, en unas rocas donde la nieve no cubría.  
-Que tío más raro, ¿no? –opinó Johnny.  
-Yo no me fío de él –gruñó Grace-, a la primera de cambio nos la juega.  
-¿Por qué sois tan desconfiados? –se quejó Lisa.  
-No sé, ¿quizá porque es un slytherin? –contestó el chico con sarcasmo.  
-¿Y solo por eso tenéis que ponerlo a parir y desconfiar de él aunque os haya dado un razonamiento en el que se ve con bastante claridad que no piensa aprovecharse de nosotros por lo ocurrido? –gritó la gryffindor.  
-Lisa cálmate –le aconsejó Elyon poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amiga.  
-Sí, no hace falta que te sulfures –le dijo Grace alzando una ceja-. Cualquiera que te viera diría que ese chico te gusta.  
-¿No os cansáis nunca de decir estupideces? –les regañó ella sonrojándose levemente.  
Elyon vio como su amiga bajaba la vista con las mejillas encendidas y sonrió.  
-Creo que lo mejor sería regresar cada uno a su Sala Común, ha sido una mañana movida y a mi se me empieza a congelar el trasero de estar aquí sentada –propuso ella.  
-Vale, así de paso hago un poco el vago –sonrió Johnny.  
-Si no lo haces es porque no quieres –comentó Grace levantándose-. Nadie te pide que estés todo el día subiéndote por las paredes.  
-Es que no lo puedo evitar, me pueden los nervios –rió el chico sacudiéndose la nieve de los pantalones.  
Las dos amigas llegaron a la Sala Común, y se sentaron en un rincón de la sala, lejos de los demás alumnos que se apelmazaban junto al fuego.  
-El chico de slytherin te gusta, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Elyon sin rodeos.  
-¿Pero qué se os a metido a todos con eso? –contestó su amiga sonrojándose de nuevo.  
-Entonces no se por qué te sonrojas tanto, si no te gusta…  
Lisa la miró de reojo.  
-Se guardar un secreto –le susurró ella.  
La chica se retorció las manos con nerviosismo.  
-Me gusta desde segundo –confesó ella.  
-¿De verdad? –Elyon la miró sorprendida.  
-Sí, es que para ser un slytherin es muy agradable.  
Elyon enarcó una ceja.  
-Verás, el día en que lo conocí, unas alumnas de su casa me estaban molestando, metiéndose conmigo y todo eso, no de la forma que se metían con Grace, pero aun así…  
-Dime quienes eran y ajustaremos cuentas –sonrió su amiga con maldad preparando los puños como si fuera una boxeadora.  
Lisa rió dándole una palmada en el hombro.  
-Sí, de haberte conocido entonces no se habrían metido conmigo, con las malas pulgas que demuestras tener en ocasiones…  
-Lo tomaré como un cumplido –rió Elyon.  
-Bueno, pues eso, se habían estado metiendo conmigo quitándome los libros y todo eso. Entonces apareció él y me ayudó a recoger mis cosas que estaban tirados por el pasillo y me preguntó si me encontraba bien –concluyó Lisa con una tímida sonrisa.  
-¿En serio hizo eso? –la semielfa la miró sorprendida- Creo que el Sombrero se equivocó al colocarle.  
-Por lo que he oído, es muy ambicioso e inteligente –explicó la muchacha-, así que parece que no se ha equivocado, simplemente el chico a recibido una buena educación.  
-Cosa rara en un slytherin entonces.  
Ambas rieron ganándose las curiosas miradas de los alumnos más cercanos.

...

Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio, corrigiendo unos trabajos de sus alumnos de segundo curso cuando llamaron a la puerta y una mujer pelirroja apareció por ella.  
-Buenas tardes, Severus –saludó ella con una cautivadora sonrisa.  
-Estoy ocupado –contestó el joven escuetamente.  
-¿Aun sigues molesto por el incidente con tu alumna? –la mujer se cruzó de brazos.  
-No, sigo molesto por entrometerte en dónde no te llaman e intentar quitarme autoridad frente a mis alumnos –contestó él sin levantar la vista de los pergaminos.  
-Lo hice por tu bien, te veía estresado…  
-Puedo cuidarme solo, y ahora sal de mi despacho –la echó sin miramientos, intentando concentrarse en los penosos trabajos de sus alumnos.  
Zelda se dio la vuelta pero se paró a escasos centímetros de la puerta.  
-Severus… ahora me acuerdo… tú eras aquel muchacho callado con el que se metían aquel grupo de Gryffindor, los Merodeadores, ¿cierto? –sonrió la mujer.  
El profesor levantó la vista despacio, sintiendo que su ira crecía por momentos.  
-Me acuerdo de ti, creo que nos llevábamos cinco cursos, tú siempre tan calladito y centrado en tus estudios, siempre acompañado por esa gryffindor pelirroja -dijo con desagrado-. Has cambiado mucho, quién me iba a decir que aquel pálido muchacho se iba a convertir en un hombre tan misterioso e inflexible.  
La mujer se apoyó en el escritorio con una seductora sonrisa.  
-Y menos aún que trabajaría como profesor aquí, en Hogwarts –Zelda se acercó más aun, hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban-. Que suerte la mía…  
-Fuera –Snape la miró con una frialdad que helaba la sangre.  
La profesora sonrió con fastidio, y se incorporó dispuesta a irse, pero se paró antes de salir del despacho.  
-No puedes permanecer en el invierno eternamente, un día el verano llegará, y ese hielo que te envuelve se derretirá, y yo estaré allí para verlo –sonrió la mujer abriendo la puerta y marchándose con la cabeza alta.  
Snape se quedó con la vista fija en la puerta por la que se acababa de ir Zelda, aquella mujer le ponía nervioso, no le gustaba que se le acercara tanto. "El hielo que te envuelve se derretirá… menuda estupidez" pensó él con desdén.  
Cogió de nuevo la pluma negra de cuervo para seguir corrigiendo, pero apenas pudo acabar dos trabajos más, cuando su concentración terminó por desaparecer. Con un gruñido arrojó la pluma a un lado de su escritorio y se recostó en la silla con cansancio. Tamborileó con nerviosismo la mesa con los dedos.  
-Joder, ¿no tendré una dichosa tarde tranquila? –se quejó para sí, levantándose y echándose la capa por los hombros.

...

Los cuatro estaban sentados en la biblioteca, haciendo los deberes de la semana próxima para que no se les acumularan en exceso.  
-Hola –saludó una voz con educación.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Johnny con desagrado.  
Elyon se asomó desde detrás de la estantería en la que estaba buscando un libro de Herbología. Sus amigos estaban de espaldas a ella, mirando a Will, que por lo visto se había acercado a saludar.  
-¡Johnny! –le regañó Lisa- Hola, ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
-Pues la verdad me preguntaba si podríais ayudarme con el trabajo de Pociones –contestó con amabilidad el chico.  
-Pues has recurrido a la persona equivocada –rió Lisa sonrojándose ligeramente-. A mi esa asignatura se me da fatal, pero seguro que Elyon te puede ayudar…  
-¿Por qué no vas a pedir ayuda a tus compañeros y nos dejas tranquilos? –Johnny lo fulminó con la mirada.  
-No estoy hablando contigo –contestó el chico-, así que no te metas en las conversaciones ajenas si es que tienes algo de educación.  
-¡Pues no serás tú quien me de lecciones maldita serpiente! –le espetó el hupplepuff levantándose de su silla.  
-No hace falta que grites, pulga sabeloto –le dijo Will con una mirada de desprecio.  
-Oye, Johnny, cálmate, ¿vale? –le dijo Grace sujetándole del brazo- Nos van a echar si gritas tanto.  
-¡¿A quién llamas pulga?! ¡Niño de mamá! –el muchacho intentaba zafarse de la pelirroja que intentaba por todos los medios que no saltara por encima de la mesa.  
-Johnny, por favor compórtate –suplicó Lisa.  
Viendo que el chico estaba a punto de explotar, Elyon dejó de buscar el libro y se dirigió a la mesa de sus amigos.  
-¿Qué es todo este alboroto? –la bibliotecaria había llegado.  
-Pues, esto, verá... –intentaron explicar Lisa y Grace a la vez.  
-¡A empezado él! –gritó Johnny.  
-¡Silencio!¡Esto es una biblioteca! –les dijo la mujer furiosa- Ahora mismo me van a acompañar para explicarme lo ocurrido.  
Dicho esto los cuatro jóvenes se fueron arrastrando los pies tras la enfadada bibliotecaria, dejando a Elyon sola y boquiabierta en la sala, junto a otros alumnos igual de sorprendidos que ella que cuchicheaban entre ellos.  
La joven decidió recoger las bolsas de sus amigos y subirlas a su cuarto, cuando volvieran ya se las devolvería. Después salió a los terrenos a dar un paseo por el precioso paisaje nevado. Llegó hasta la orilla y cogió unas piedras para lanzarlas al agua, pero estas rebotaron sobre el fuerte hielo que se había formado en las orillas del lago. Entonces sintió una presencia detrás suya y se giró sobresaltada sacando su canalizadora.  
-Al menos podrías decir "hola" para que los demás supieran que estás detrás –comentó ella respirando aliviada.  
-No creí que te asustarías –contestó Snape.  
-Que lo hagas en clase no quiere decir que fuera del aula esté acostumbrada a que me observes por la espalda -volvió a guardar su canalizadora.  
-Ya… ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó el profesor.  
-He acabado los deberes y he salido a dar una vuelta.  
-¿Y tus amigos?  
-Han… tenido unas diferencias con un slytherin y creo que ahora están castigados –contestó ella con resignación.  
-¿Con un slytherin? No será William Marti… -el joven alzó una ceja.  
-Pues… sí, con ese mismo…  
Snape no contestó y se limitó a mirar al lago.  
-¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó Elyon acercándose a él.  
-No, ¿por qué? –el hombre la miró extrañado.  
-Pues porque apenas hablas, ni siquiera has hecho comentarios por lo de mis amigos… conociéndote hubieras ido corriendo a ver que le ha pasado al alumno de tu casa –contestó ella.  
-Digamos que hoy no es mi día –se limitó a decir él-. Y Marti es lo bastante maduro para salir del atolladero sin ayuda.  
-Si tú lo dices… esto… ¿te apetece dar una vuelta conmigo? –preguntó ella mirando a la nieve del suelo.  
-¿Y esa petición? –Snape la miró extrañado.  
-No se, necesito caminar junto a alguien… uno de esos bajones momentáneos de estado de ánimo –se explicó ella, la verdad era que ni siquiera sabía por qué se lo había preguntado.  
-Vamos, entonces –le dijo el profesor torciendo el gesto con una media sonrisa.  
Ambos caminaron en silencio por los terrenos, escuchando el crujir de la nieve bajo sus pies. Era una situación bastante incómoda, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar una conversación que tuviera algo de interés mutuo.  
-Este lugar está precioso cuando nueva –probó Elyon.  
-Sí, es bastante… invernal –comentó el joven.  
-Me gusta la nieve… dónde yo vivía no solía nevar –continuó ella.  
-Yo no le encuentro nada especial, solo es agua cristalizada… pero cada uno le encuentra su significado –dijo el profesor con las manos en los bolsillos.  
-Supongo…  
-Un ejemplo fue lo que me contaste del primer copo de nieve… por cierto… por… ¿por qué me lo diste? –en el momento que terminó de hablar supo que no debía haberlo dicho.  
-Pues, porque como ya te dije, es algo muy especial que no se ha de desperdiciar –contestó ella.  
-Sí, aunque la persona a que se la des sea una completa desconocida que no te importa en absoluto –recordó él.  
-Lo siento, me pasé aquella vez, estaba enfadada y… la verdad no es que no me importes en absoluto… es solo que…  
Entonces algo apareció en el linde del bosque, unas siluetas que se confundían con el blanco del paisaje.  
-No mires –le dijo de pronto Snape tapándole los ojos.  
-Creía que los centauros se encargaban de mantenerlos a raya –dijo ella asustada.  
-Yo también.  
Los animales seguían allí, sin moverse, observado a la joven que temblaba entre los brazos de su profesor. Elyon sentía su presencia, sabía que estaban allí, intentando ver de nuevo más de lo que ella incluso había visto jamás. El hombre la apretó contra sí con más fuerza en un intento de protegerla contra algo con lo que no podía luchar.  
-¿Por qué no se van? –preguntó ella casi en un sollozó, aquella sensación de acoso la hacía sentirse como un animal acorralado.  
-Cálmate, mantén tu mente cerrada y no te harán daño –le dijo él mientras el cuerpo de la joven comenzaba a temblar con más brusquedad.  
Uno de los animales giró la cabeza y se quedó con la vista fija en Snape, este cerró instintivamente los ojos, aunque notaba como aquel animal también intentaba acceder a lo más profundo de su alma.  
-Que pare por favor –sollozó ella exasperada.  
Un ruido de cascos resonó en el helado paisaje junto con unos fuertes relinchos. Snape se atrevió a abrir los ojos con cautela, pero lo único que vio fue a un centauro adentrarse en la espesura del bosque.  
-Ya se han ido –la informó quitándole la mano de los ojos.  
Pero la muchacha seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados sin dejar de temblar.  
-No te preocupes, ya no están –insistió él.  
Elyon abrió los ojos con lentitud, el miedo aún recorría su cuerpo.  
-Odio esto, lo odio, odio ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo…  
-Vamos, no te pongas así, esto le ocurriría a cualquier otro elfo o mago poderoso, ¿acaso crees que a Dumbledore no le ha pasado? –intentó a animarla el joven.  
-Pero yo sé que lo mío es distinto, hay algo… extraño en el comportamiento de los que me rodean, no entiendo el empeño que tienen todos en protegerme… se que tú lo sabes –la muchacha lo miró con los ojos llorosos.  
-No puedo decirte nada.  
-Nadie puede, que extraño –comentó ella con sarcasmo-, pero sin embargo luego intentan mantenerme controlada, ¡yo podría intentar defenderme sola si por lo menos supiera de qué me escondo! –gritó ella exasperada.  
El hombre se mantuvo en silencio y serio. Elyon bajó la vista.  
-Un día de estos lo sabrás, solo has de ser paciente.  
-Eso es lo que Dumbledore me dice siempre, paciencia…pero yo necesito saber algo más…  
-Paciencia –contestó él escuetamente.  
-Sí, ya lo sé, los adultos no sabéis decir otra cosa –gruñó ella.  
-¿El qué? ¿Paciencia?  
-¡Basta ya! Era una broma –rió ella.  
-Emmm… pa…  
-Vuelve a repetirlo y te comerás una bola de nieve –le amenazó ella.  
-…ciencia.  
-¡Ahhh!¡Se acabó, tú te lo has buscado! –gritó ella agachándose y cogiendo un puñado de nieve mientras Snape echaba a correr.  
Dumbledore sonrió desde la ventana del pasillo, al parecer la charla había funcionado, estaba feliz de que aquellos dos se llevaran mejor, sobretodo porque no había visto reír a Severus así desde hacía mucho tiempo, quizá demasiado… Con suerte y con la ayuda del tiempo, puede que ambos consiguieran un apoyo mutuo que les ayudara en futuros tiempos difíciles que ojalá, tardaran mucho tiempo en regresar. Con una sonrisa, el anciano siguió su camino a su despacho.


	14. 4º Curso Capítulo 14

_Perdón por tardar tanto, pero es que he tenido problemillas jeje Para empezar hace al menos un mes y pico que estoy sin Internet, el capi lo he tenido que colgar desde la casa de una amiga: Gracias Mari! Qué haría yo sin ti! XD Segundo, bachiller es una mierda, no tengo tiempo para nada, este capi lo he tenido que escribir a ratillos en clase así que iros vosotros a saber como me ha quedado U.U Por último espero que os guste! Como siempre si tenéis algo que decir dejad reviews! Que no cuesta nada! Besos a lo lectores!_

**Capítulo 14**

Snape era mucho más rápido que ella, quien se había quedado rezagada en un santiamén. Miró el paisaje. El hombre corría por la orilla del lago a unos diez metros por delante de ella, quería alcanzarlo, no pensaba dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente. Sin dejar de correr, se aventuró a pisar el hielo, que resistió su peso sin quejarse, así que siguió corriendo por él resbalando de vez en cuando, pero atajando camino. Snape se giró para ver cuánta ventaja le llevaba.  
-¡¿Estás loca?! –le gritó al verla correr por el hielo- ¡Sal de ahí antes de que se rompa!  
-¡Tranquilo, es muy resistente! –contestó ella.  
-¡Me da igual! ¡Es peligroso! –insistió el profesor.  
Elyon no le hizo casi, y siguió su camino aprovechando que el hombre se había parado al verla. Resbaló y cayó de bruces una vez más, pero no se preocupó hasta que vio bajo ella una grieta. Con cuidado se puso en pie, pero el hielo comenzó a crujir amenazador.  
-¡No te muevas! –le gritó Snape aventurándose sobre el lago helado.  
-¡Decirlo es fácil! –se quejó ella intentando no perder el equilibrio en la quebradiza superficie.  
Viendo que el hielo no la iba a sostener mucho más, se arriesgó a salir de allí, pero en cuanto comenzó a moverse, el hielo terminó de romperse y se hundió.  
-¡Maldita sea! ¡Estate quieta! –el joven ya estaba cerca.  
Pero la chica no pudo hacerle caso, porque el hielo no dejaba de romperse aquí y allá, hundiéndose y cortándole la retirada. Desesperada, dio un paso en falso, puso un pie en una placa, que con un fuerte crujido la encerró en una prisión de agua helada.  
-¡Elyon! –gritó Snape llegando por fin junto a ella.  
La joven apenas conseguía mantenerse a flote, el agua la aprisionaba, aquel frío se le clavaba por todas partes, sin dejarla respirar, sin dejarla moverse, apenas sentía sus extremidades. El profesor se echó sobre el hielo y alargó los brazos para alcanzarla.  
-¡Dame la mano! –le dijo mientras intentaba llegar hasta ella.  
Elyon lo intentó, pero estaba perdiendo el sentido de la orientación, y no sabía a dónde llevar la mano. Entonces las piernas la traicionaron, tragó agua, y se hundió. Con un último intento, Snape alcanzó su mano y estiró de ella con fuerza, por un momento creyó que él también caería al agua cuando el hielo crujió bajo él. Con esfuerzo sacó a la muchacha del agua, que tosió con fuerza al conseguir llenar sus pulmones con aire.  
-T-Tengo frío –musitó con voz débil.  
El profesor respiró aliviado al ver que, en cierto modo, se encontraba bien, aunque tiritaba con violencia. Con un movimiento de varita la secó, pero eso no ayudó a aplacar el frío que le había calado hasta los huesos.  
-Podrías haber usado la magia antes de que me cayera al agua -se quejó ella con voz temblorosa.  
-Podrías habértelo pensado mejor antes de meterte en el hielo -le reprochó él-. Creo que has cogido hipotermia –se quitó la capa, y la envolvió en ella-. Vamos a la enfermería.  
Elyon se levantó con dificultad, sentía su cuerpo entumecido y las piernas le temblaban. Dio dos pasos y cayó de rodillas, apenas tenía sensibilidad en los pies. Snape la ayudó de nuevo a levantarse, comprobando que apenas se sostenía en pie. Entornando los ojos, la cogió en brazos, ella ni siquiera se quejó, simplemente se acurrucó en los brazos del hombre buscando algo de calor con el que poder combatir el frío. Snape caminó con cuidado por el hielo, intentando no resbalar, ni pisar una zona fina que pudiera quebrase bajo su peso.  
-Voy a decirle a Albus que avise en la cena del estado del hielo del lago –comentó Madame Pomfrey malhumorada- ¡Ella es la quinta que se cae al lago por jugar en el hielo!  
-Sí, los jóvenes piensan siempre que a ellos no les ocurrirá –dijo Snape encogiéndose de hombros- Bébase eso.  
-Huele que apesta –gruñó Elyon con asco.  
-Habérselo pensado mejor antes de meterse donde no debía –contestó él guardando las formas frente a la enfermera.  
Con una mueca, se tragó sin respirar todo el contenido del frasco, y nada más llegarle al estomago sintió una oleada de calor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo con rapidez. Elyon resopló, le parecía que en cualquier momento escupiría fuego como si fuera un dragón.  
-Ya puede irse si quiere. Aunque debería encerrarla aquí por haberse ido sin permiso la última vez –la regañó la mujer.  
La joven asintió y salió del lugar con rapidez, no fuera que la enfermera se replanteara mejor el hecho de castigarla.  
-Creo que me voy a ir a la sala Común a descansar un poco –comentó la alumna mirando a su profesor.  
Este se limitó a asentir y se fue escaleras abajo en silencio. Al llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor no vio a Lisa por ninguna parte.  
-¿Habéis visto a Lisa? –le preguntó a Amber y compañía.  
-No, no la he visto –contestó la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros.  
-He escuchado que se ha armado follón en la biblioteca con un slytherin por parte de tus amigos y Lisa –comentó Judit con curiosidad.  
-Sí, se han puesto a gritar y… bueno… ya conocéis a la bibliotecaria –informó Elyon.  
-Pues menuda les espera –suspiró Allyson mientras acariciaba a Pambell que ronroneaba en su regazo.  
Estuvo un tiempo hablando con ellas y comentando los últimos sucesos curiosos del colegio.

...

Llegó la hora de la cena y Lisa seguía sin aparecer, al sentarse en el Gran Comedor miró a los alumnos de las cuatro mesas, pero no vio a Johnny, ni a Grace, ni a Will. Al parecer estaban cumpliendo el castigo.  
-Antes de cenar, quiero advertiros –anunció Dumbledore-. Últimamente ha habido muchos accidentes en el lago a causa del hielo, así que os agradecería que no os aventurarais a caminar sobre él, ya que es quebradizo y traicionero, y el agua que hay bajo él está lo suficientemente fría para provocar sobre el accidentado una seria hipotermia –el director observó a sus alumnos que lo escuchaban con atención-. Bueno, y dejando de lado los peligros del invierno ¡A disfrutar de la cena!  
Los platos se llenaron como de costumbre con comida y los jóvenes se lanzaron al ataque. Lisa y los demás entraron en la enorme estancia cuando estaban sirviendo los postres, todos tenían expresión de malhumor y caminaban cansados, arrastrando los pies.  
-¿Qué tal? –le preguntó Elyon.  
-¡¿Que qué tal?! –la chica la miró alterada- ¡Me he pasado la tarde ordenando por nombre y tamaño todos los libros devueltos a la biblioteca! ¡¿Tú cómo crees que estoy?!  
-Tranquilízate, no eres la única que ha cumplido un castigo.  
-Pero yo no he sido quien se ha puesto a gritar como un loco –gritó Lisa exasperada-. Cuando lo pille se arrepentirá de haber nacido.  
Elyon suspiró y cogió un trozo de tarta de manzana, prefería dejar el tema antes de que su amiga terminara por explotar.

...

Ya en sus habitaciones, parecía que Lisa se había calmado. Elyon se puso el pijama y sacó del cajón de su mesita la poción para dormir que un mes antes le había dado Snape.  
-No sé si debería preguntar… pero… ¿qué es eso que te tomas todas las noches antes de irte a dormir? –le preguntó la morena.  
-Es una poción para poder dormir sin soñar, suelo tener muchas pesadillas –explicó su amiga dándole un trago a la botella con una mueca de asco ante el amargo sabor del líquido.  
-Pues no es por meterme dónde no me llaman… pero no te está funcionando muy bien –Elyon la miró extrañada-. Por que a veces te he escuchado hablar en sueños, en una ocasión gritaste tanto que nos despertaste a todas.  
-¿De-de verdad? –la muchacha la miró avergonzada.  
-Sí… pero ninguna nos atrevimos a decirte nada.  
-Pues gracias por decírmelo ahora, hablaré con Madame Pomfrey para ver que se puede hacer.  
Ambas se metieron en la cama y Yira saltó sobre la colcha de su dueña entre ronroneos.  
-¿No eres capaz de dormir sola? –sonrió Lisa cogiendo a la gata de angora, de pelo negro azabache, y la colocó junto a ella.  
-Me gusta tu gata, es muy cariñosa –comentó Elyon acurrucándose entre las cálidas sábanas.  
-Sí, por eso la quiero tanto, por eso y porque me la regalaron mis padres antes de que todo comenzara a empeorar… -susurró Lisa con tristeza.  
Entonces Allyson, Judit, Amber y Alex entraron en el cuarto riendo.  
-¡Buenas noches dormilonas! –rieron las chicas.

...

Después de la clase de Pociones, Elyon se retrasó para poder hablar con Snape sobre la poción.  
-Necesito hablar contigo –le dijo la chica.  
-¿Tiene que ser ahora? Estoy ocupado –contestó él con brusquedad.  
-Es sobre la poción que me diste para no soñar –insistió ella-. No funciona.  
-¿Cómo que no funciona? Cuando te pregunté me dijiste que sí –el profesor la miró con enfado.  
-Me despierto más descansada, pero mis compañeras me han dicho que me han escuchado hablar en sueños y… y gritar…  
Snape la miró pensativo.  
-Bien, veré lo que puedo hacer.  
-Gracias –se despidió la alumna.  
Una vez terminada la cena, Snape se dirigió al despacho del director. Llamó con energía a la fuerte puerta de roble, y una voz amable lo invitó a entrar.  
-Buenas noches –saludó él.  
-Buenas noches. Espero que no vengas a mi despacho para reanudar las críticas y las quejas –sonrió el anciano.  
-No, simplemente vengo a informar: la poción para dormir parece ser que no funciona como esperaba –le dijo acercándose a una de las ventanas del dorado despacho.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Ella nota una mejoría cuando despierta, está más descansada. Pero según ha podido averiguar por sus compañeras, sigue sufriendo pesadillas.  
-Vaya, me temo entonces que no nos va a ser posible ayudarla, según tú, la poción que le proporcionaste era especialmente potente…  
-Sí.  
-Así que no veo conveniente que se aumente la concentración, si por lo menos se despierta en mejor estado, significa que en algo hemos podido ayudarla –concluyó Dumbledore dándole una pequeña fresa a Flawkes que la engulló felizmente.  
-Quizá se podría volver a intentar la legeremencia, puede que así las pesadillas desaparecieran –propuso el joven profesor.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que son recuerdos lo que la atormentan?  
-Intuición –Snape se encogió de hombros.  
-No creo que lo logres, si fuera como el asunto del Callejón, te habrías dado cuenta en la clase de Oclumancia. Por mucho que lo intentes no conseguirás nada.  
-Pero si no lo probamos…  
-Le harás daño Severus, esas pesadillas o recuerdos estarán seguramente escondidos en algún lugar bastante inaccesible –explicó el director sentándose de nuevo en su mesa- Su mente sigue confusa, si la fuerzas, a parte de no encontrar nada y violar su intimidad, solo conseguirás producirle una horrible migraña que puede durarle semanas.  
El profesor se quedó con la vista fija en el paisaje nocturno que había tras la ventana. Dumbledore tenía razón, si lo intentaba le haría daño, tanto físico como emocional. Pero es que una de las cosas que más detestaba era quedarse quieto en un rincón sin poder hacer nada.  
-Ya que estás aquí, te comentaré que me alegré mucho al ver que mi reprimenda ha dado resultado… hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía divertirte –sonrió el anciano profesor alzando una ceja.  
-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó el joven sospechando lo peor.  
-No te hagas el loco –rió Dumbledore-. Sabes perfectamente que te estoy hablando de la tarde en la que Elyon cayó al lago.  
Snape lo miró intentando calmarse, para que la sangre no se le agolpara en las mejillas.  
-No hace falta que te tenses tanto, es algo normal –el director reía de lo lindo al ver como el chico intentaba controlar su reacción-. Eres joven, chicos de tu edad están ahora hiendo de fiesta con los amigos y disfrutando de la compañía de su pareja.  
-A mi no me gusta perder el tiempo con estupideces de ese tipo –gruñó él.  
-Sé que has pasado una mala adolescencia, pero aún eres joven, así que hazte el favor de aprovechar tu juventud, antes de que al llegar a mi edad te des cuenta de que has desperdiciado tu vida –el director le sonrió con paternidad.  
-¿Es que acaso no lo he hacho ya? –Snape lo miró intentando ocultar el brillo de la amargura en sus negros ojos.  
-Hay errores que aun se pueden arreglar, pero eso depende solo de si tú estás dispuesto a hacer el esfuerzo –le animó-. Busca a gente que sea capaz de comprenderte, que como tú, no hayan tenido una buena infancia.  
-Para el carro, sé que te estás refiriendo a Elyon… y ella no ha tenido una mala infancia.  
-¿Tú crees? –el director enarcó una ceja.  
-Ha tenido unos padres que la han apoyado, protegido…  
-Y mentido, ¿acaso piensas que ella en todo este tiempo no se ha dado cuenta? –Dumbledore lo miró con dureza- No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y por desgracia a Elyon le devolvieron la vista de una forma muy cruel.  
-¿Has acabado ya con la charla? –le cortó el chico de forma brusca.  
-Solo te recomiendo que tengas una vida y que intentes comprender la de los demás.  
-Gracias por el consejo, pero me basto para dirigir mi vida –contestó el profesor con frialdad.  
Snape salió del despacho. Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza, era un terco y un cabezón, aunque lo que menos le gustaba de él, o mejor dicho, lo que más le entristecía, era ese caparazón que había creado y que lo aislaba del resto del mundo.

...

Entraron atropelladamente en el aula de Pociones, Elyon y Lisa se sentaron como de costumbre en una de las mesas más alejadas al escritorio del profesor.  
-¿Está ocupado este sitio? –preguntó Will cargado con su caldero.  
-Eh… esto… pu-pues… -intentó contestar Lisa mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.  
-No, que va –intervino Elyon con una sonrisa.  
El muchacho dejó el pesado caldero encima de la mesa y se sentó junto a Lisa.  
-Siento lo de la biblioteca, a… a veces Johnny se vuelve un poco loco –se disculpó la gryffindor encendiendo el fuego.  
-¿Más de lo que ya está? –las chicas rieron- Pero no puedo culparlo, mi casa no tiene fama precisamente por que sus alumnos sean tolerantes y educados.  
-Eres un slytherin poco común –comentó Elyon.  
-No eres la única que me lo ha dicho –sonrió Will.  
-Señorita McWilliams, si mal no recuerdo, solo tiene permiso para hablar con su inepta amiga –Snape miró al trío con una frialdad que helaba la sangre.  
-Ha sido culpa mía profesor –interrumpió el slytherin-. He dado pie a esta conversación, aunque no era mi intención interrumpir su clase.  
-Pues le aconsejo que si no quiere sufrir la pérdida de puntos de su casa, guarde silencio en mis clases, como hace el resto de los alumnos.  
-Sí, señor –se disculpó el muchacho.  
La clase transcurrió con tranquilidad, sin que ocurriera ningún incidente grave con los calderos.  
-Bueno, ha sido un placer compartir una clase con vosotras –se despidió el chico tras acabar-. Y gracias por la ayuda.  
-No hay de qué –Elyon le quitó importancia al asunto.  
-¡Hasta que volvamos a coincidir! –se despidió Lisa.  
-Pues sí que es majo, no me extraña que te guste –la chica le guiñó un ojo.  
-Aunque me guste, no creo que la cosa vaya a más –suspiró Lisa encogiéndose de hombros.  
-¿Por qué dices eso? Tú eres inteligente y simpática, una vez que comienzas a hablar y dejas de tartamudear –rió su amiga.  
-No lo digo por eso –la gryffindor le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.  
Elyon miró a su derecha. Will estaba hablando con una chica de pelo castaño y con la cara llena de pecas que sonreía embobada, entonces el muchacho se inclinó y la besó brevemente antes de irse los dos cogidos de la mano.  
-Mira la parte buena… está con una ravenclaw –Elyon la miró dándole ánimos.  
Lisa sonrió cohibida.

...

Después de comer, subió a su cuarto y rebuscó en su baúl, había acabado todos los deberes, así que no tenía ganas de pasarse toda la tarde en la biblioteca, aunque fuera en compañía de sus amigos. Encontró un libro bajo la ropa, suspiró, fue el regalo de Navidad que le habían hecho sus padres hacía ya muchos años, recordó como su madre la había ayudado a leerlo cuando tenía apenas cuatro años. La tristeza la invadió, y se vio incapaz de estar sola junto a tantos alumnos risueños que se concentraban junto al calor de la chimenea.  
Así que optó por ir a la Sala de Profesores, en dónde seguramente habría menos jaleo. Estaba tranquilamente leyendo el libro sentada en uno de los sillones de la Sala de Profesores cuando escuchó entrar a alguien, se asomó por encima del respaldo y vio entrar a Snape.  
-Hola –saludó ella con educación.  
El profesor no le respondió, pero se acercó a ella con su característico sigilo hasta apoyarse en una de las orejeras del sillón en las que la joven leía.  
-¿Qué lees? –le preguntó inclinándose para leer algunas líneas de las paginas del pequeño libro.  
-Es un libro muggle, se titula Teban Sventon y no creo que sea de tu agrado –contestó ella pegando el libro a su pecho para impedirle la lectura.  
-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó Snape alzando una ceja.  
-Es un libro de aventuras y misterio, no creo que ese género te vaya mucho, y menos si el escritor es un muggle –opinó ella.  
-Que poco me conoces –repuso él.  
Y antes de que Elyon pudiera reaccionar, Snape le quitó el libro y se alejó de ella.  
-¡Devuélvemelo! –le exigió ella levantándose del sillón y yendo en pos de él.  
-Deja que antes le eche una ojeada –dijo él alejándose de ella con una mirada divertida y abriendo el libro.  
-¡Te he dicho que no! –le dijo Elyon persiguiéndole con la mano extendida para que se lo devolviera.  
-No te estoy pidiendo que me lo dejes leer entero, solo un poco –prosiguió él mientras pasaba una pagina del pequeño libro.  
-¡He dicho que no! –insistió ella.  
Snape la ignoró y se situó detrás de uno de los sillones mientras continuaba con su vertiginosa lectura, para que por mucho que Elyon intentara alcanzarlo no pudiera.  
-No te lo pienso repetir, devuélvemelo o te arrepentirás –le amenazó la joven desde detrás del sillón que se interponía entre ambos.  
El chico la miró alzando una ceja con desafío y siguió leyendo el libro.  
-Tú lo has querido –le dijo Elyon con una sonrisa perversa, aunque divertida.  
La muchacha intentó saltar por encima del respaldo del sillón, pero este, sorprendentemente, perdió firmeza bajo el impulso de la chica y cayó hacia delante. Elyon ahogó un grito antes de caer hacia delante. Alzó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos negros y profundos que la observaban con atención.  
-¿Estarás contenta no? Has conseguido tu venganza –le dijo Snape con ironía.  
-Aun no, ¡devuélveme mi libro! –le gritó ella extendiendo los bazos para alcanzar el libro que su profesor tenía en una mano y que intentaba alejar de ella todo lo que podía.  
Elyon estiró los brazos, pero no conseguía alcanzarlo, ya que Snape la sujetaba de la cintura para que no pudiera llegar.  
-¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó una voz amable.  
Los dos giraron la vista y vieron como Dumbledore sonreía divertido. Entonces los dos fueron conscientes de su situación: Elyon había tirado a su profesor al suelo al caer ella encima de este. Snape carraspeó y la chica sintió como sus mejillas se volvían rojas como el tomate.  
-No es lo que parece –contestó ella como acto reflejo.  
-Lo que a mi me parece es que os estáis peleando por un libro –rió el director.  
-Y es exactamente lo que ocurre, ya que esta cría no es capaz de compartir nada, ni siquiera cuando se lo piden por las buenas y con educación –gruñó Snape quitándose a Elyon de encima con brusquedad-. Aquí tienes tu libro muggle, que por cierto, parece divertido... para un niño de seis años -añadió con burla.  
El chico se colocó la capa y se dirigió a la puerta.  
-Albus, en verdad no era lo que parecía –le dijo él parándose frente al director.  
-Ya te he dicho que a mi me parecía que eran dos personas peleando por un libro, pero si tu me dices que no es lo que parece, ¿que hacíais entonces? –le preguntó Dumbledore alzando una ceja.  
Snape lo miró algo sorprendido por aquel comentario y movió los labios sin saber que responderle, así que se dio la vuelta y salió de la estancia maldiciéndose por no haber sido capaz de controlar su reacción por segunda vez. Elyon no pudo evitar sonreír, Snape no se había enfadado después de todo lo ocurrido…  
-Severus no siempre es un ogro –le dijo el anciano con una sonrisa-, aunque no lo creas, a él también le gusta divertirse.  
Elyon miró al director con una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó en uno de los sillones a proseguir con la lectura, pero aun teniendo en mente el momento en el que Snape y ella se habían peleado por un libro en el suelo.

...

Un bolazo de nieve le dio de lleno en la nuca.  
-¡Johnny para de una puñetera vez! –le gritó Elyon- ¡Como te dé yo un bolazo te vas a acordar durante demasiado tiempo!  
El chico le sacó la lengua y cogió otro puñado de nieve, pero una bola se estrelló contra su cuello. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando la nieve le entró por el jersey.  
-¡Grace! ¡Esta me la pagas! –rugió el chico corriendo tras la pelirroja.  
-No tienen remedio –Lisa negó con la cabeza.  
-Parecen hermanos… los dos iguales de graciosos –comentó Elyon con una sonrisa torcida.  
-¡Hola Elyon! –saludó Hagrid con una sonrisa.  
-¡Hola!  
-¿Qué tal estás? Últimamente solo sé de ti por las notas que me trae Eizen, y eso que solo estoy a un par de metros del castillo.  
-Sí, lo siento, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo –se disculpó la chica.  
Lisa los miró a los dos con una mezcla de asombro y desconcierto.  
-Lisa, este es Hagrid –lo presentó Elyon, después de haber visto la cara de su amiga.  
-Un placer –contestó la muchacha tendiéndole una mano.  
-Igualmente –sonrió el semigigante envolviendo con su manaza la extremidad que Lisa le tendía.  
-¡Devuélveme mi gorro! –gritó Grace.  
Dos muchachos cayeron frente a ellos, y se pelearon por un gorro rosado.  
-Y esos son Grace y Johnny… -comentó Elyon mirando de soslayo a la gritona pareja.  
-¿Ese no es el alumno al que la profesora Hooch aprecia tanto? –preguntó Hagrid.  
Las dos chicas asintieron.  
-Vaya, parece mentira, con lo disciplinada que es ella…  
-El chico es así, no se le puede cambiar ni bajo la maldición Imperius –suspiró Lisa con resignación.  
Elyon y Hagrid intercambiaron miradas sombrías.  
-¿He-he dicho algo malo? –la morena los miró con culpabilidad.  
-No, tranquila –sonrió el semigigante- ¿Os apetece venir a los cuatro a tomar un poco de té a mi cabaña?  
-Si no es mucha molestia… -agradeció Lisa.  
-¡Me apunto! –sonrió Johnny alzando el gorro en una mano.  
Grace aprovechó el descuido y le arrancó el gorro de las manos dándole después un capón.  
-Será un placer –contestó la pelirroja levantándose de la nieve, dejando en ella al muchacho con la cabeza dolorida.  
-¿Y tu que dices Elyon? –le preguntó Hagrid.  
La joven seguía con la vista baja, perdida en la nieve, aquella maldición le había hecho recordar a los mortífagos, y como consecuencia, a sus difuntos padres. Un suave golpe en la espalda la hizo volver bruscamente a la realidad.  
-Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? –su sonrisa se volvió ausente, triste.  
Lisa frunció el ceño y miró a sus amigos, quienes también se habían dado cuenta de lo ocurrido. Pero no comentaron nada y siguieron su camino hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.  
-¿Queréis un poco de leche? –ofreció el semigigante.  
-No, gracias –contestaron los invitados al unísono.  
-A ti te gusta el té con limón, ¿cierto? –le preguntó a Elyon buscando el amarillo cítrico.  
-Sí -musitó ella con la vista fija en el líquido rojizo que llenaba la vieja taza.  
Fang gimoteó con la cabeza en su regazo. Sus amigos volvieron a intercambiar miradas, extrañados ante su actitud.  
-¿Qué puñetas le has dicho? –le susurró Grace a Lisa.  
-No lo sé –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Así que tú eres el guardabosques –comentó Johnny para romper el incómodo silencio- ¿Es muy complicado vigilar a las criaturas del bosque?  
-¡En absoluto! –sonrió el hombre- Ellos jamás salen del bosque, yo me ocupo de mirar por su salud y de intentar que ningún alumno con pocas luces entre en él.  
Dicho esto, Hagrid comenzó a hablar largo y tendido sobre el bosque y las criaturas, en algunos casos monstruosas, que lo habitaban. El joven grupo lo escuchó con atención, bien que Elyon ya sabía muchas de las cosas que les relataba, pero al igual que sus amigos, intentó visualizar a algunos de los animales de los cuales solo había oído hablar en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.  
-Lo que no entiendo es por qué el profesor Kettleburn no nos lleva a hacer un estudio sobre el terreno –opinó Johnny con indignación-, sería muy instructivo ver a esas criaturas en su medio natural.  
-Eso dijo él en su primer año como profesor, ¿cómo crees que perdió el pulgar? –contestó el semigigante.  
Grace tragó saliva.  
-Ese es el motivo por el cuál está prohibida la entrada, y por el que los pocos que han entrado han sufrido graves… no se si accidentes sería la palabra adecuada –explicó Hagrid con seriedad.  
-¿Entonces nadie que haya entrando ha logrado salir de una pieza? –preguntó Lisa asustada.  
-No que yo sepa, claro –contestó el guardabosque rascándose la barba-. Salvo dos excepciones: el grupo de antiguos alumnos liderados por James Potter y Sirius Black, y Elyon.  
-Increíble –musitó Grace.  
-¡Y no nos habías dicho nada! –Johnny la miró dolido.  
-¿Cómo conseguiste salir entera? –le preguntó Lisa.  
-Pues… supongo que tuve suerte –contestó Elyon, no veía oportuno comentar su don con los animales procedentes de su parentesco con los elfos-. Aunque no os penséis que salí como si nada, fue pisar de nuevo el colegio y estar Filch esperándome para limpiar la Sala de los Trofeos.  
-Entonces es que no fue buena idea ir de excursión –comentó Grace encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un sorbo a su té.  
La tarde siguió su curso y Elyon se animó, intentando ignorar el sentimiento de soledad y tristeza que se había vuelto a despertar en su interior.

...

A la hora de la cena Johnny y Grace habían decidido sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Lisa y Elyon.  
-No sabéis lo mucho que me fastidia que hagáis esto –comentó Lisa.  
-¡Vamos! Si es lo que Dumbledore dice siempre: es buena la amistad entre las diferentes casas, se eliminan las diferencias y se olvidan los prejuicios –sonrió el hupplepuff imitando al director.  
-Tu siempre poniéndolo todo a tu favor –se mofó Elyon.  
-Pero tiene razón, y aunque te duela en el orgullo Lisa, tienes que admitirlo –le dijo Grace con seriedad.  
La morena se limitó a gruñir y siguió con la cena.  
-Aun no me creo que entraras en el Bosque y salieras ilesa –comentó Johnny con una ensoñación-. Ojala pudiera hacer lo mismo. Pero creo que no saldría bien parado, pero teniendo una guía…  
-Sigue soñando –le cortó Elyon-, no pienso volver a meterme ahí, aún me duele la muñeca al recordar todo el tiempo que tuve que estar puliendo las dichosas copas de quidditch.  
-Porfí –el muchacho la miró con ojos de cordero degollado-. No te pido que te internes mucho.  
-Sería emocionante, ¡imagínate que volviéramos a ver a los unicornios! –sonrió Grace.  
Elyon palideció hasta límites insospechados, no se había acordado de que esas criaturas vivían en la enorme arboleda.  
-Gracias, pero no me apetece, y ahora menos que me has hecho recordar que esos bichejos pululan entre los árboles.  
Johnny le dio un codazo a Grace y la fulminó con la mirada.  
-Pero visto de otro modo, hay una posibilidad entre un millón de que nos topemos con uno –comentó Johnny con aire de experto.  
-Sí, y conociendo mi suerte me tocaría la una. Así que no, no, no, y no –concluyó Elyon.  
-¡Venga! –gritó el chico perdiendo los nervios.  
La joven lo ignoró terminando su cena.  
-Rancia –musitó Grace.  
-De eso nada –contestó Elyon ofendida.  
-¡Pero si hasta Lisa piensa lo mismo que nosotros! –comentó la pelirroja.  
Elyon miró a su amiga, que le lanzó una mirada tímida, aunque suplicante.  
-¡No! ¡No es posible! –se quejó- ¡¿Tú también?! ¡¿Pero que clase de complot es este?!  
-Es el espíritu aventurero que solemos tener los adolescentes –rió Johnny.  
-¿Y bien? –preguntó Grace.  
Elyon los miró uno por uno.  
-No pienso internarme mucho –suspiró ella rindiéndose.  
-¡Bien! –vitoreó Johnny, haciendo que algunos alumnos lo miraran con interés.

...

Era una noche oscura, sin luna, y las nubes que tapaban las pocas estrellas creaban una estampa que anunciaba peligro, o al menos eso le parecía a Elyon.  
-Sigo diciendo que esto es un suicidio –se quejó la joven envolviéndose en su negra capa escolar.  
-No seas tonta –se mofó Johnny.  
Llegaron al linde del bosque y miraron entre los árboles, reinaba un silencio sepulcral, no se movía una hoja.  
-Bueno, a explorar –dijo el muchacho dando un paso al frente.  
-¡Esperad un momento! –les dijo una voz a lo lejos.  
El grupo se giró sobresaltado al creerse descubierto. Hacia ellos corría un muchacho que se apresuraba a alcanzarlos mientras se colocaba la ondeante capa.  
-¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! –preguntó Johnny enfadado- ¿Cómo se ha enterado?  
-Lo he invitado yo –contestó Lisa con firmeza.  
-¡¿Cómo has podido?! ¡Él ni siquiera es del grupo! –le dijo Johnny destilando furia por todos sus poros.  
-¡Por que no lo dejas! –se quejó la morena- Él no es como los demás slytherins, si le dieras una oportunidad te darías cuenta. En ningún momento se ha chivado de nuestras carreras, e incluso nos ha pedido ayuda ¡¿Cuándo has visto a un slytherin pedir ayuda?! ¡¿Y más a un gryffindor?! Lo que a ti te pasa es que eres un egoísta, no eres capaz de ver más allá de lo que hay, no te esfuerzas, te es más cómodo quedarte con lo que te venden, sin intentar averiguar si es verdad o una sarta de mentiras. No todos los slytherins son iguales, ni todos los gryffindors, ni todos los hupplepuff, cada persona es diferente, cada una tiene sus fallos, y todas merecen una segunda oportunidad para enmendar los errores que hayan podido cometer.  
El silencio se instaló en el grupo, y todos los presentes bajaron la vista avergonzados, reflexionando sobre lo que Lisa había dicho. Elyon se mordió el labio, después de escuchar las palabras de su amiga, se le había creado un vacío en el estómago, y la culpabilidad se adueñó de ella. Lisa tenía razón, había sido egoísta al considerarse ella la única víctima de todo, frente a otros ojos, él también sería una víctima. Bien que Elyon no sabía que motivos le habrían llevado al mal camino, pero estaba claro que ninguna persona sería capaz de llevar a cabo tales masacres sin remordimiento alguno. Quizá sería lo mejor darle ese pequeño voto de confianza definitivamente. Tenía que admitir que últimamente su convivencia había mejorado, e incluso se había llegado a divertir.  
-Bonito discurso –sonrió Will, que había permanecido al margen discretamente.  
-Solo era sincera –agradeció Lisa sonrojándose.  
-¿Entonces puedo ir o será mejor que regrese al colegio? –preguntó el chico.  
-No hará falta –gruñó Johnny cediendo-, pero más te vale que no me arrepienta.  
El slytherin levantó las manos enseñando las palmas descubiertas y asintió.  
-No te daré motivos para desconfiar, te lo aseguro –insistió el joven con seriedad.  
El grupo se adentró en el oscuro bosque, atentos a cualquier sonido amenazador y con las varitas preparadas.  
-Johnny, creo que ya hemos avanzado bastante –le dijo Elyon.  
-¿Bromeas?  
-Volvamos, no veo nada y apenas se dónde estamos –insistió la muchacha-. Si seguimos así nos perderemos.  
-¡Lumus! –la varita del hupplepuff se iluminó- ¿Mejor así?  
-¡Apaga eso! –le dijo Will- Acabarás atrayendo a todos los animales del bosque.  
-Esa es la idea, ¿o crees que hemos venido a ver setas? –se mofó Johnny.  
Elyon miró en rededor con nerviosismo, aquello había sido una mala idea, una muy mala idea. Un fuerte crujido acabó con la discusión de los dos jóvenes.  
-¡Apagadla! –susurró Lisa asustada.  
-¡Pero…! –replicó Johnny, otro sonoro quejido les hizo dar un brinco.  
-¡Hazlo! –le exigió Grace.  
El chico apagó la luz a regañadientes, la oscuridad lo inundó todo. Entonces la lágrima de Elyon brilló con fuerza, alumbrando al grupo con una tenue luz rojiza. La muchacha tragó saliva.  
-¡Cómo mola! –Johnny se acercó a examinar el colgante.  
-Vámonos ¡Ya! –ordenó Elyon.  
-¿Qué pasa? –Lisa la miró asustada.  
-Si no nos vamos ahora, no saldremos de aquí, ¡así que corred!  
Un grito agudo rompió el silencio de la noche. Los chicos se giraron y se quedaron sin aliento, frente a ellos un apestoso troll de casi tres metros estrujaba entre sus brazos a Grace y Johnny, que forcejeaban desesperadamente. Will levantó su varita, en el mismo momento en el que iba a pronunciar un hechizo, otro troll salido de la nada le asió un pie y lo levantó como si de una pequeña ramita se tratara.  
-¡Will! –gritó Lisa levantando su varita- ¡Incendio!  
Una lengua de fuego rodeó al monstruo. Con un fuerte alarido soltó al muchacho, que cayó pesadamente al suelo. La muchacha corrió hasta él, pero el troll, furioso ante el ataque, soltó un manotazo en rededor, y lanzó a la joven a varios metros de distancia, dejándola inconsciente.  
-¡Elyon, reacciona! –le gritó Will, que no pudo escapar de una de las garras de la criatura, que lo volvió a levantar por los pies entre bruscas sacudidas.  
La muchacha observó la escena, le temblaban las piernas, rebuscó su canalizadora con manos temblorosas y consiguió sacarla del bolsillo de su pantalón en el que se había enredado. Los gritos de sus amigos mezclados con los rugidos de los trolls resonaron en sus oídos ensordeciéndola, se sintió desprotegida, inservible y torpe.  
-¡No puedo respirar! –gimió Johnny.  
-¡Elyon, por favor! –sollozó Grace.  
-¡Haz algo! –gritó Will.  
Otro troll había aparecido en la escena y se acercaba al cuerpo inconsciente de Lisa, con la boca abierta, enseñando su irregular dentadura. Elyon levantó entonces su varita, la llama de la furia creció en su interior, la inseguridad y el miedo desaparecieron. No iba a dejar que hicieran daño a sus amigos, no pensaba volver a perderlo todo. No, nunca más.  
-¡Cerrad los ojos! –advirtió ella- ¡Lumus Solem!  
De su canalizadora surgió una gran explosión de luz que se fundió con el fulgor, ahora verde, de su colgante. Sintió temblar entre sus dedos la canalizadora, como si fuera a quebrarse en cualquier momento. Los aullidos de los trolls resonaron en todo el bosque, haciendo huir despavoridos a los pájaros. La luz se apagó y retornó una oscuridad mucho más negra, aunque no le costó acostumbrarse a la poca luz que poco a poco retornaba. Sus amigos estaban en el suelo, a los pies de los trolls que gemían y se tapaban torpemente los ojos con sus manazas. Elyon corrió hasta los jovenes ayudándolos a levantarse.  
-Vamos, ahora que están cegados tenemos una oportunidad.  
-¿Dónde está Lisa? –preguntó Will mirando a su alrededor.  
La chica estaba de rodillas a los pies de un árbol, con las manos en la cabeza, aparentemente desorientada. Will llegó hasta ella y la llevó junto al grupo.  
-Larguémonos –musitó Lisa.  
-No sé por dónde hemos venido –repuso Elyon con culpa.  
-¡Eso ahora da igual, lo que tenemos que hacer es alejarnos de aquí! –Johnny estaba más nervioso que nunca.  
Un desgarrador crujido a sus espaldas les hizo creer uno de los trolls se había desplomado sobre un árbol. El slytherin miró a su espalda y palideció.  
-¡Apartaos! –gritó empujando a Johnny a un lado, en el mismo instante en el que el tronco de un árbol caía en el lugar que el joven había ocupado segundos antes.  
-Me… me has salvado la vida ¡Tú! –musitó el hupplepuff sorprendido.  
-¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta –contestó el joven con sarcasmo levantando a Johnny de la camiseta-, ya me lo agradecerás luego ¿Quieres?  
Corrieron para alejarse del lugar, pero uno de los descomunales trolls les obstruyó el paso.  
-Chicos, a sido un placer conoceros –gimió Johnny.  
Un silbido cruzó la espesura y el troll aulló cuando una flecha le alcanzó el brazo hundiéndose en su hedionda carne. El monstruo, dolorido por la flecha y al anterior destello de luz, desapareció entre los árboles. Unos cascos resonaron en el camino. Elyon palideció "¡Unicornios no! ¡Por favor que no sean unicornios!" gimió ella apiñándose junto a sus amigos.  
-Mierda –musitó el tejón.  
-¿Qué pasa ahora? –le preguntó Grace temblando de arriba abajo y pálida como el mármol.  
-Centauros –contestó.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le dijo Lisa tragando saliba.  
-Piensa un poco: flechas y ruido de cascos. No hay muchas más opciones –razonó el joven.  
-Entonces estamos listos –Will respiró hondo.  
-¿Tan malo es? –preguntó Grace.  
-¿Es que no escuchas en clase o qué? –la reprendió Johnny.  
-Personalmente, prefiero a los trolls –se sinceró el slytherin-. Los centauros son muy territoriales y no les tienen mucho aprecio a los humanos.  
El chico calló cuando de entre los árboles apareció una enorme criatura, mitad humana y mitad caballo, cargado con flechas y un arco. El grupo se acurrucó más al ver que seguían apareciendo más centauros. Elyon los miró, y tuvo la misma sensación que con los thestrals, sabía que aunque parecieran feroces, no les harían daño, además su colgante había vuelto al azul original.  
-Está prohibida la entrada en este lugar para los estudiantes –uno de los centauros se adelantó hasta escasos pasos de los jóvenes, que retrocedieron.  
La criatura los miró uno por uno, con severidad en sus brillantes ojos, hasta reparar en Elyon. Entonces se movió inquieto, golpeando con sus cascos el suelo cubierto de hojas y nieve. La muchacha al ver su reacción, temió que comentara algo inapropiado referente a su parentesco con los elfos frente a sus amigos.  
-Lo… lo sentimos –se disculpó-, no queríamos adentrarnos tanto, pero sin luz nos ha sido difícil orientarnos.  
Los centauros se miraron entre ellos.  
-Aceptamos las disculpas –respondió el presunto jefe-. Mas no queremos que volváis a cometer tal irresponsabilidad.  
-De eso puedes estar seguro –dijo Johnny con un suspiro.  
Will le dio un codazo para que callara y no metiera la pata. El centauro prácticamente lo fulminó con la mirada ante su falta de educación.  
-Antes de dejaros ir, me gustaría poder hablar en privado con… -le tendió una mano a Elyon, quien la miró desconfiada- Sería un placer para nosotros que aceptaras nuestras invitación, aunque sea tan solo unos momentos.  
Ella largó la mano y el centauro sonrió bajo su espesa barba, besó la mano de la chica ante el asombro de todos y la guió hasta los árboles. Los cuatro jóvenes intercambiaron miradas de confusión, parecía ser que su amiga escondía algo, algo muy gordo.

...

En apenas unos momentos, Elyon se encontró rodeada de centauros que la observaban con atención.  
-Desde que supimos que estabas instalada en Hogwarts, quisimos poder tener el honor de estar en tu presencia, y al fin hemos tenido la oportunidad. Aunque no por ello aprobamos la idea de que hayas penetrado en este bosque sola y de noche –le dijo el centauro.  
-Lo sé, fue una temeridad por nuestra parte –Elyon bajó la cabeza avergonzada.  
-No escondas la mirada, todos erramos de vez en cuando, así es como se aprende –sonrió el centauro más joven de cabello castaño y rizado.  
Elyon sonrió tímidamente.  
-Me preguntaba… Hagrid me comentó que teníais muchas ganas de conocerme, y vosotros acabáis de corroborar eso… me gustaría saber el porqué –expuso la chica con determinación.  
-Lo lamentamos, pero dimos nuestras palabra a Albus –contestó el jefe del clan-. Nuestros labios están sellados.  
-Me lo imaginaba –suspiró ella con resignación.  
-Quizá, si observas los astros, ellos te den la respuesta que tanto ansias saber –repuso uno de ellos.  
-No lo creo, al contrario que vosotros, no sé leer las estrellas.  
Los centauros escoltaron al grupo hasta el linde del bosque, el grupo de amigos los miraba recelosos, sin saber qué decir ni cómo actuar, así que optaron por permanecer en silencio.  
-Quizá sea mucho pedir, pero os agradecería que no le dijerais a nadie lo de esta pequeña aventura –pidió Elyon.  
-Que nuestros ojos se apaguen par no poder volver a ver los sabios astros si pronunciamos algo al respecto –recitaron al unísono todos los centauros con tono solemne-. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, recuerda que estamos en el Bosque y que estaremos encantados de ayudarte –todos los centauros hicieron una reverencia antes de volver al oscuro bosque.  
-¿Eso era un: no diremos nada? –preguntó Johnny confuso.  
-Eso parece –contestó Lisa igual de perdida.  
Elyon se quedó con la vista perdida entre los árboles, sintiendo el mismo desasosiego de siempre, cuando nadie quería responder sus preguntas.  
-Será mejor que volvamos, antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que no estamos en nuestros cuartos –dijo Will mirando el paisaje.  
-Tienes razón, vamos –se apresuro Lisa echando a andar de nuevo hacia el castillo.  
Prácticamente corrieron hasta llegar al vestíbulo del colegio. Will se despidió primero, bajando las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras. Los demás siguieron su camino hasta que un maullido les heló la sangre. Por la esquina brillaron dos alfiles.  
-Se acabó lo que se daba –musitó Grace.  
-Señora Norris, ven –la llamó Elyon, confiando en que ocurriera lo mismo que en su anterior encuentro.  
La gata se mantuvo en su sitio, observando al grupo con atención. Pero finalmente se encaminó hacia la estudiante con alegre caminar.  
-Buena chica –sonrió ella arrodillándose en el suelo y rascando al animal tras las orejas.  
-Enserio, lo que está pasando esta noche es absolutamente surrealista –Johnny miraba la escena incrédulo.  
-Por favor, no le digas nada a Filch, ¿de acuerdo? –le pidió a la gata que ronroneaba encaramada en su regazo.  
-¡¿Tú estás loca?! –le dijo Grace- ¡¿Cómo se te pasa por la cabeza esa petición?!  
La señora Norris miró a Elyon sin mucha convicción.  
-Te doy mi palabra de que te recompensaré con unos dulces de leche –la joven dejó al animal de nuevo en el suelo.  
La gata maulló conforme y se marchó en silencio.

...

Con sigilo, Lisa y Elyon entraron en la habitación, sus compañeras dormían. Suspiraron aliviadas al ver que no se habían percatado de nada, aunque Yira no tardó en aparecer ronroneando alrededor de los pies de su dueña, mirándolas a ambas con sus enormes ojos verdes.  
-Elyon, ¿cómo has sabido que a esa gata le gustan los dulces de leche? –preguntó su amiga, dando un pequeño rodeo en la conversación, no sabía muy bien cómo preguntarle lo que había pasado esa noche con los centauros.  
-Supongo que intuición… a los gatos les gusta la leche, ¿no? –respondió la joven tumbándose en la cama. La verdad era que, en cierto modo, la señora Norris se lo había dicho.  
-Visto así…  
-¿Hay algo que me quieras preguntar? –le preguntó Elyon incorporándose sobre su brazo izquierdo.  
-No que yo sepa –mintió Lisa encogiéndose de hombros con una inocente sonrisa, mejor dejar pasar lo de aquella noche por el momento.  
-Buenas noches –bostezó Elyon.  
-Buenas noches –contestó la chica dejando a Yira en el suelo.  
Tardó tiempo en dormirse, estaba segura de que Elyon les escondía algo. Sabía de sobra que los centauros no solían ser tan amables con los humanos, y menos aun les hacían promesas. Había algo en todo aquello que no le cuadraba, pero prefería no preguntar, confiaba en Elyon, y si su amiga no le había comentado nada, era por que seguro que tenía sus buenas razones.

...

El asombro de que un slytherin era amigo de un hupplepuff se extendió como la pólvora por todo el colegio. Muchos no daban crédito de que Johnny, en el desayuno, se plantara en la mesa de Slytherin frente a Will y le pidiera perdón por su actitud públicamente, para que segundos después el chico se levantara de su asiento y le diera un fuerte apretón de manos al tejón. Dumbledore desde su mesa, sonrió complacido.  
Durante todo el día, ninguno de los cinco hizo mención de lo ocurrido en el Bosque. Aunque juraron no volver a acercarse a la arboleda, a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.  
-Lisa, ahora vuelvo, voy a la enfermería a por más poción para dormir –le dijo Elyon al ver el frasco prácticamente vacío.  
-De acuerdo –contestó su amiga mientras se ponía el pijama.  
Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, si tardaba mucho Filch comenzaría su ronda. Sus pasos resonaron en las oscuras mazmorras junto a los ecos de una conversación. Estaba claro que Snape tenía visita. Se acercó con cuidado hasta la puerta.  
-¿Y qué tal te va? –preguntó una voz desde el interior, una voz que le resultaba familiar.  
-Sin novedades, realmente no vale la pena dar clase a alumnos tan poco dotados –contestó el profesor desde el interior con desdén.  
-¡Ya sabes a qué me refiero! –rió aquella voz que arrastraba las palabras.  
-Me temo que no te sigo, Lucius –Elyon abrió los ojos y contuvo el aliento.  
-Te estoy hablando de la mestiza –le aclaró.  
-¿Tú cómo crees que me va? –contestó Snape de mal humor- Nunca he aguantado a los de su raza, la verdad no sé por qué Dumbledore la acogió aquí. Nos habría hecho un favor a todos mandándola con los suyos lejos de aquí.  
-Ese viejo está más loco cada día, sigo sin entender cómo los padres dejan a sus hijos bajo su cuidado durante casi un año –comentó con desprecio.  
-Pues dentro de poco te podrás incluir entre esos padres –le picó el profesor.  
-Espero que para cuando mi hijo vaya a Hogwarts, Dumbledore haya muerto. Pero retornando a la conversación, ¿es buena?  
-Por desgracia en mi asignatura sí, aunque en otras es un completo desastre.  
-¿Cómo en cuales?  
-Como en Encantamientos, ¡no te haces una idea de lo que le costó hacer levitar una pluma! –rió Snape- No he visto alumna más penosa en toda la escuela, en pocas palabras: es digna hija de su padre.  
Escuchó reír con ganas a los dos hombres, no sabía qué hacer, sus pies se habían clavado en el suelo y le impedían moverse. Sintió una enorme rabia en su interior, se sentía estúpida y traicionada.  
-Su padre… lo que habría dado por ser yo el que le diera muerte –dijo Lucius con una ensoñación-. Él era el peor de todos, jamás vi un elfo tan sumamente arrogante y prepotente.  
-Quizá fuera porque a los demás elfos no les dieras tiempo ni a pedir clemencia.  
-Sí, seguramente –rió el mortífago-. Bueno, he de irme. Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Encárgate de que la estancia para la mestiza sea inolvidable.  
-Descuida, me encargaré. Seguro que disfrutaré con ello –contestó el profesor.  
Tenía que moverse, si no lo hacía toparía con Lucius de forma inevitable. Pero una parte de ella necesitaba verlo para comprobar que aquello había sido imaginación suya, se negaba a creer que Snape pudiera llegar a ser tan… tan…  
La puerta chirrió un poco al abrirse, pero no se topó con Lucius. Snape la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado, a su espalda humeaba la chimenea de su despacho.  
-¿Cuánto llevas aquí? –le preguntó traspasándola con su fría mirada, su voz retumbó en las paredes.  
La joven no contestó, se limitó a observarlo con las mejillas encendidas por la rabia y los ojos brillantes por al traición.


	15. 4º Curso Capítulo 15

_Siento la tardanza de toooooodos estos meses, sé que algunos de vosotros pensaréis que no tengo excusa; pero la verdad es que entre el trabajo de verano, los examenes del curso nuevo (dichoso Bachiller! ) y el carnet de conducir, pues no me queda mucho tiempo libre para escribir y luego pasarlo todo a ordenador. Y menos aun cuando me han "censurado" en casa... ¿Qué le se va a hacer? Lo importante es que el capítulo 15 ya está colgado. Por eso espero que los disfrutéis mucho, que no me guardéis rencor y que me dejéis reviews con vuestras opiniones e impresiones más sinceras. Feliz lectura!_

**Capítulo 15**

-Contesta –repitió Snape bajando su tono de voz.  
Elyon retrocedió un paso. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, tuvo miedo al estar frente a él. No podía explicarlo, pero había algo en su mirada, algo en sus ojos, que le inspiraba terror. La chica retrocedió un paso más, y luego otro, dispuesta a salir corriendo.  
-No, esta vez no vas a escapar –rugió el profesor cogiéndola del brazo con fuerza antes de que la joven emprendiera la huida-. Vas a contestarme aquí y ahora.  
La joven forcejeó sin éxito.  
-No quiero volvértelo a repetir –ahora Snape comenzaba a subir el tono de voz con peligrosidad- ¿Qué hacías espiando tras la puerta?  
Elyon era incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, solo quería salir de allí y librarse de la zarpa del chico, que apretaba su brazo cada vez con más fuerza.  
-¡Suéltame! –gritó ella- ¡Me haces daño!  
-No hasta que contestes.  
Snape estiró de ella hasta el interior de su despacho, con tanta fuerza que al soltarle el brazo, esta se golpeó contra el escritorio del profesor. Elyon levantó la vista. El hombre cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella, que vio una vez más en aquellos ojos, algo más terrorífico que los propios dementores. Intentó salir de allí, pero una vez más no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Snape la volvió a atrapar y la estampó contra la pared acorralándola.  
-Solo lo diré una vez más –el profesor la sujetó por los hombros contra la pared- ¿Qué has escuchado?  
La chica giró el rostro, no quería mirar a aquellos ojos negros y profundos, ahora incluso peligrosos. Snape le giró la cara obligándola a mirarlo, impaciente por la respuesta.  
-Me mentiste –sollozó ella.  
-¿Cómo? –Snape la miró confuso.  
-Todo este tiempo… fingiste que te caía bien –Elyon lo miró dolida-. Pero siempre me has despreciado…solo porque mi padre era…  
-Lo que escuchaste no era cierto, solo le seguía la corriente a Lucius –contestó él.  
-No te creo, no es la primera vez que te veo en su compañía.  
-No saques conclusiones tan a la ligera –le espetó él.  
-Admítelo, odias a los elfos y todo lo que tiene que ver con ellos.  
-No –contestó él.  
-Sí que los odias –repitió ella con más fuerza- Lo he visto en tus ojos.  
-No sabes nada sobre mí, nada –Snape bajó el tono de voz de forma peligrosa-. Pero una de las pocas cosas que debes saber es que…  
-¡Di la verdad por una vez! –gritó Elyon revolviéndose de nuevo para separarse de él, que la seguía teniendo aprisionada contra la pared.  
-No te consiento que me levantes la voz.  
-¡Pues dímelo!  
-¡Eso a ti no te incumbe! –Snape comenzaba a perder los nervios.  
-¡Sí que me incumbe!  
-Callate…  
-¡No! ¡Quiero que me contestes!  
-No tengo nada que decirte –el joven tenía los dientes apretados.  
- Solo eres un penoso cobarde –Elyon lo miró con odio.  
Snape sintió un aguijonazo en su interior. No era la primera vez que se lo habían dicho, y como la última, su sangre hirvió. Recordó a aquellos muchachos de Gryffindor, riéndose de él a mandíbula partida mientras repetían una y otra vez aquella frase. Elyon vio aquella rabia en sus ojos, y su miedo se incrementó, ya que aquel joven que la retenía parecía ser capaz de cualquier cosa en esos momentos.  
-Bien, ¿quieres saberlo? –el hombre habló despacio, cada palabra estaba llena de odio y rabia- No me gustan los elfos, nunca los he soportado. Siempre tan perfectos, tan… su mera presencia me da arcadas.  
Sin darse cuenta apretó su agarre, y la chica ahogó un quejido.  
-Por eso me pareció divertido el plan del Señor Tenebroso ¿Atacar el Calejón del Sauce? ¿Por qué no? Era una forma espléndida de dar una lección a esos que se hacían llamar la más pura estirpe de la magia.  
Cada palabra era como una puñalada para Elyon, todo lo que le estaba contando… jamás hubiera creído que dentro de una persona cupiera tanto odio.  
-Fui uno de los primeros voluntarios para el ataque.  
Por un momento se quedó sin aire. Voluntario, voluntario… aquella palabra resonó en su cabeza con un doloroso eco. No… aquello no… todo el mundo le había dicho que él aun poseía algo de bondad, pero esa posibilidad se hizo añicos al escuchar aquella confesión de sus labios.  
-¡Suéltame! –le gritó ella sin poder aguantar más las lágrimas.  
-¡No! Querías saberlo y ahora lo sabrás.  
-¡Aléjate de mi! –intentó deshacerse de su agarre.  
-¿Quieres saber lo mejor? –sonrió él con maldad, se inclinó sobre ella acercándose a su oido- Que volvería a repetirlo -le susurró.  
Elyon se sintió mareada y sus piernas flaquearon.  
-¡Mientes! –le gritó ella golpeándolo en el pecho- Me dijiste que estabas arrepentido.  
Snape la soltó y apoyó las manos en la pared mientras reía con maldad, de forma que su rostro quedó a solo unos centímetros del de ella.  
-Te mentí.  
-Aléjate de mí –le espetó ella empujándolo, aunque el chico no se movió- ¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida!  
Con agilidad se escabulló bajo los brazos del joven y salió corriendo del despacho. Snape se quedó solo, se sentía más relajado, se había desahogado del estrés de esos días, aunque a costa de Elyon.  
Recordó la expresión de la chica, aquel miedo, aquel dolor… Entonces se dio cuenta de que no se sentía como en sus clases cuando humillaba a algún alumno. En esos momentos se vio miserable y ruin, la sangre volvió a hervirle, ¿por qué le había dicho eso? ¿Por qué le había mentido? Apretó los puños intentando controlar la rabia que una vez más se acumulaba dentro de él. Con un grito de impotencia volcó una de las estanterías, los frascos de cristal se rompieron y el líquido que había en su interior se esparció por todo el despacho. "Idiota, maldito idiota, ¿qué te ha hecho ella? Solo estaba en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado" Se apoyó en la pared "Menuda me espera con Albus después de esto" Resbaló por la fría piedra hasta sentarse en el suelo.

...

Llegó corriendo al cuadro de la señora Gorda.  
-Deberías estar durmiendo desde hace cinco minutos –le dijo el cuadro con enfado.  
-Ocus Pocus –dijo Elyon secándose las lágrimas.  
-¿Te encuentras bien? –la mujer la miró preocupada- Solo lo digo por tu bien, para que Filch no te castigue, no hace falta que llores.  
-¡Ocus Pocus! –repitió ella con enfado, lo último que necesitaba era el sermón de un cuadro.  
Entró en la Sala Común, pero no se dirigió a las habitaciones, no podía subir, ¿qué le iba a decir a Lisa cuando la viera llorando? ¿Qué Snape le había mentido y se había reído a su costa con otros mortífagos compañeros suyos? Apretó los puños y se dio cuenta de que aún tenía la botella del somnífero en la mano. Con rabia, lanzó la botella al fuego de la chimenea. Hubo una pequeña explosión y durante unos momentos las llamas se tornaron violetas.  
Se sentó en uno de los sofás intentando calmarse, pero una vez más rompió a llorar. Seguía sin entender por qué le habían dolido tanto las palabras de Snape, al fin y al cabo era de esperar teniendo en cuenta su… pasado. Pero aún así le habían dolido profundamente. Aunque lo peor había sido su mirada, se estremeció al recordarla. Un batir de alas la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Eizen se posó en uno de los brazos del sofá y la miró con comprensión, ofreciéndole apoyo. Elyon sonrió y acarició al halcón con cariño, se tumbó en el sofá sin dejar de sollozar, solo quería que pasara la noche con rapidez. El animal se acurrucó junto a ella en actitud protectora.  
… el bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso, se frotó los brazos ante el frío atroz que reinaba en el paraje. Hubo un ruido de casco, y frente a ella aparecieron unos unicornios, todos con porte elegante y orgulloso. Tuvo miedo, no sabía que hacer, ahora no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla. "Cierra los ojos" le susurró una voz profunda, y ella obedeció. Sintió entonces cómo unos brazos la rodeaban protectores. El miedo desapareció al instante. Sabía que mientras él estuviera allí, mientras aquel cálido abrazo perdurara, nadie podría dañarla. Pero aquel abrazo cambió de pronto, aquellos brazos dejaron de ser acogedores y se volvieron fríos. Abrió los ojos mientras el miedo volvía a apoderarse de ella. Frente a ella estaba Snape. Se sentía confusa, si no era él quien la abrazaba… entonces… "Ya no hay escapatoria mestiza" le susurró Lucius al oído. Forcejeó para liberarse, pero el mortífago la sujetaba con fuerza. Miró a Snape pidiendo ayuda, pero este no hizo nada, su rostro era inescrutable. El chico sacó de su túnica la misma daga que había utilizado en el Callejón del Sauce y se acercó a ella. "No" musitó ella presa del pánico y sin poder liberarse de los brazos de Lucius. Snape se paró frente a ella, en sus ojos ardía la misma rabia y rencor que había visto en su despacho. Tras un rápido movimiento y el brillo de la hoja de acero, sintió que se ahogaba, que le faltaba el aire mientras su sangre resbalaba por su cuello…

...

Remus despertó sobresaltado, sentía una horrible angustia en el pecho. Algo le había pasado a Elyon, algo horrible. No sabía cómo, pero podía sentir su pánico y desasosiego. Se levantó corriendo de la cama y se arrodilló junto a la chimenea. Él ahora estaba muy lejos para poder ayudarla, pero había alguien en el castillo que sí podía.

...

Dumbledore bajó corriendo las escaleras, su preocupación había aumentado al no haberla encontrado en la Sala Común tras el mensaje de Remus. ¿Y si la habían atrapado? ¡No! Jamás osarían entrar en el colegio por temor a su ira. La joven tenía que seguir en el castillo, ¿pero dónde? Un maullido le hizo abandonar la carrera. La señora Norris se movía inquieta en la entrada de uno de los pasillos mientras maullaba con urgencia mirando al anciano. El profesor sonrió, al parecer había alguien que sí sabía dónde estaba la chica.  
La biblioteca estaba oscura, pero en su penumbra resonaba un sollozo. Dumbledore respiró aliviado, la había encontrado. Siguió a la gata por entre las estanterías hasta que vio a Eizen en el suelo, que miraba a Elyon con preocupación. La muchacha estaba hecha un ovillo agarrándose las rodillas, sin dejar de llorar y temblar con brusquedad presa del miedo.  
-Elyon –la llamó el profesor alargando una mano.  
Pero en cuanto la tocó, la chica dio un respingo y se alejó de él hasta topar contra la pared. La joven lo miró confusa, sin reconocerlo.  
-Calma, soy yo, Abus Dumbledore –sonrió el anciano- ¿Te acuerdas? No voy a hacerte daño.  
Elyon siguió llorando encogida contra la pared, sin mostrar signo alguno de reconocer al preocupado anciano que se acercó de nuevo a ella. La luz de la luna iluminó la mirada azul de Dumbledore. Entonces ella lo reconoció y se lanzó a sus brazos echa un mar de lágrimas, buscando protección.  
-Ayúdeme, no deje que me encuentre, por favor –suplicó ella-. No deje que se acerque a mí.  
-Nadie te hará daño, mientras estés en este castillo estás a salvo –le susurró el anciano.  
-¡No! Él está aquí, por favor ¡Por favor! No deje que se acerque a mí ¡No quiero que me toque! –siguió rogando ella con amargura.  
Dumbledore la miró extrañado, no era normal esa reacción en ella, parecía estar inmersa en una pesadilla de la que era incapaz de despertar. Aprovechando su estado de nerviosismo, el profesor puso una de sus manos en el húmedo rostro de la chica y cerró los ojos. Y al abrirlos de nuevo entendió el pánico de Elyon. Algo había pasado entre ella y Snape.  
Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, Dumbledore condujo a Elyon hasta el despacho de McGonagall. La mujer se sorprendió al encontrar al director acompañado de la muchacha, que seguía sollozando con amargura.  
-Por favor, quédate un momento con ella, tengo que aclarar un asunto –le pidió el profesor.  
McGonagall asintió y puso una mano en el hombro de la estudiante, que retrocedió.  
-No tengas miedo, ella te protegerá, es una gran bruja, créeme –le dijo él para calmarla.  
Elyon asintió y entró en el despacho de McGonagall, la cual miró con preocupación al director antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

...

Snape suspiró, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado así, mirando a la nada, sentado en el frío suelo. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir, o a al menos intentarlo. Apoyó una palma en el suelo para levantarse. Ahogó un quejido cuando uno de los fragmentos de cristal procedentes de los frascos rotos se incrustó en su piel.  
-Esto me pasa por idiota –gruñó él- Por comportarme como un maldito adolescente que es incapaz de controlar sus emociones.  
Se quitó el trozo de cristal con los dedos, el profundo corte de su palma sangraba abundantemente, pero no le importaba.  
La puerta chirrió al abrirse.  
-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó Dumbledore al ver el estado del despacho, con una de las estanterías volcadas, trozos de cristal por todas partes y restos de poción por todos lados.  
-Un arranque tonto –admitió el joven profesor.  
Dumbledore lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "Arranque tonto" ¿Desde cuándo Severus se dejaba llevar por un ataque de ira?  
-¿Tiene este arranque tonto algo que ver con Elyon? –el director lo miró con severidad.  
Snape no contestó, pero la forma de apartar la mirada fue respuesta suficiente para el director.  
-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?  
-Tonterías.  
-¿Tonterías? –Dumbledore estalló en cólera- Acabo de encontrar a Elyon en la biblioteca llorando y con un ataque de pánico peor que el que tenía la noche en la que murieron sus padres ¡Así que no digas que ha sido una tontería!  
-No lo entiendo, no ha sido para tanto, no tenía por qué haberse puesto así, lo que dices no tiene sentido –Snape lo miró confuso ¿Ataque de pánico? ¿Por qué? Que él supiera no había hecho nada para provocar en ella esa reacción.  
-Algo has debido de hacer o decir que le ha provocado una horrible pesadilla –insistió el anciano.  
-¿Pesadilla? ¿Qué pesadilla? –el chico lo miró a los ojos, y las imágenes del sueño parecieron ante él.  
Sintió un nudo en el estómago, ¿sería posible que aquella discusión la hubiera hecho pensar que él sería capaz de hacerle daño?  
-¿Qué ha pasado Severus? –repitió Dumbledore.  
-Estaba hablando con Lucius… y Elyon estaba tras la puerta, me escuchó hablar con él sobre… Ya sabes, nuestro desagrado por los elfos –comenzó a relatar el profesor-. Cuando la encontré tras la puerta me enfadé, seguramente no lo hizo a propósito, pero aun así no pude hacer otra cosa que gritarle.  
-Por eso no se tiene una pesadilla en la que tu profesor te asesina de forma tan cruel –el director estaba esperando el resto de la historia.  
-Pero es que fue lo que hice, le grité. Pero ella insistió en el tema de los elfos y yo… perdí los estribos –concluyó él con una mirada de culpabilidad-. Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero me plantó cara llamándome cobarde por no querer admitir que la odiaba por su ascendencia, eso me encendió y comencé a contarle verdades a medias.  
-¿Qué clase de verdades a medias? –Dumbledore comenzó a temerse lo peor.  
-Que no me gustan los elfos y lo que tenga que ver con ellos, que me presenté voluntario para el ataque del Callejón del Sauce y… y que disfruté matando a los elfos –las últimas palabras se convirtieron en un susurro.  
El director cerró los ojos con cansancio.  
-A veces pienso que no has cambiado nada Severus, aun te sigue gustando hacer daño a la gente…  
-No era mi intención, no me di cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que se fue corriendo –se excusó él.  
-Ese es tu problema: nunca te das cuenta, nunca mides tus palabras o tus actos, nunca te han importado los sentimientos ajenos.  
-Eso es mentira –gruñó el chico apretando los puños.  
-Yo no puedo saber si es mentira o no, por que nunca me has demostrado lo contrario. Si quieres seguir conservando la segunda oportunidad que te brindé, arregla esto, habla con ella y sincérate por una vez en tu vida. Porque si esta situación no mejora, me veré obligado a tomar medidas.  
El silencio reinó en el despacho. Finalmente Dumbledore salió por la puerta.  
-Y ve a la enfermería y cúrate el corte de la mano, si se te infecta no podrás dar clase en condiciones –le recomendó el anciano antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.  
Severus siguió anclado en su sitio, cerró los ojos con cansancio suspirando con pesar. A veces él mismo dudaba de si se merecía aquella segunda oportunidad, de si conseguiría cambiar, de si llegaría el día en el que pudiera convivir con él mismo.

...

Lisa miró a su amiga con preocupación, no había abierto la boca en toda la mañana, la había encontrado en el Gran Comedor cuando bajó a desayunar, pero la chica apenas había probado bocado y al saludo de "buenos días" había contestado con un asentimiento de cabeza. Johnny y Grace también estaban preocupados, la veían distinta, por eso no se habían peleado en toda la mañana, no querían empeorar el ánimo de la chica.  
Elyon tenía un nudo en el estómago que no le había dejado desayunar. Ese día tocaba Pociones. El simple hecho de tener que mirar a aquellos ojos negros… un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda despertando sus ganas de llorar. Recordaba aquella mirada llena de odio y rabia, y también sus palabras: "volvería a repetirlo".  
Snape la miraba con discreción desde su mesa, la joven no levantaba la vista de su caldero y estaba extremadamente tensa. ¿Qué había hecho? Maldita sea, ¿cómo iba a disculparse si seguramente echaría a correr nada más verlo? La clase acabó y los alumnos se apresuraron a abandonar el aula congelada a aquellas alturas del año. El profesor se acercó a la puerta para retener a Elyon unos minutos, pero la chica fue una de las primeras en salir, y el joven viéndolo, tampoco había hecho nada por impedirlo. Aquel no era el mejor momento, había más gente alrededor. No era el mejor momento.  
-Elyon, si no hablas empezaré a pensar que Filch te ha arrancado la lengua o algo parecido –comentó Johnny sentado frente a ella en la mesa Gryffindor.  
La chica no contestó, estaba como ida, con el tenedor en la mano, pero sin probar bocado. Dumbledore la miró con preocupación, desde la pasada noche no había dormido, ni comido, ni dicho nada. El director seguía viendo el miedo en sus ojos. Miró a su izquierda, Snape no había venido a comer, no lo había visto en todo el día.  
-¿Has hablado ya con ella? –el anciano lo traspasó con sus ojos azules.  
-No.  
-Creo que dejé bien claro que tenías que solucionar esto –le dijo el director con creciente enfado.  
-No he tenido oportunidad, cada vez que me ve sale prácticamente corriendo –explicó el chico.  
-Entonces encuéntrala y retenla, tienes una gran facilidad para acorralar a la gente, por una vez utilízala bien –exigió Dumbledore.

...

Hacía frío. Por los enormes ventanales sin cristal de la lechucería se colaba el gélido aire y la nieve que este arrastraba. Eizen comía felizmente unos ratones de campo que le había conseguido Elyon. El pequeño halcón no se había separado de ella desde la pasada noche. La joven se lo agradecía profundamente, porque en esos momentos era el único que la entendía.  
-Elyon, tengo que hablar contigo –la voz resonó en la torre.  
La chica sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre, y sin saber por qué le entraron unas terribles ganas de llorar. Eizen se erizó preparado para atacar al joven en cuanto diera un paso hacia la chica.  
-Déjame –musitó ella, su voz era débil y temblorosa.  
-Lo de ayer noche… no era verdad… no del todo…  
Elyon se giró con los ojos llorosos y lo miró con rabia.  
-Ya hablaste bastante ayer, ¡no quiero escuchar nada más! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nada más! –le gritó ella caminando hacia la puerta con Eizen en el brazo.  
-¡Escúchame un momento! –pidió él.  
Intentó agarrarla por el hombro, pero el halcón chilló e intentó picarle. Snape retiró la mano con rapidez y se interpuso en el camino de la chica hacia la salida.  
-¡Apártate! –Elyon lo miró con rabia.  
-No hasta que me escuches.  
-¿Y qué vas a decirme? Espera un momento, ya lo sé: estabas cabreado y por eso me gritaste todas esas mentiras, ¿verdad?... Y no he necesitado leerte la mente –la joven sonrió con mofa.  
-Modera tu tono –Snape la miró sombrío.  
-Déjame en paz –repitió ella-. Ayer ya descubrí bastante sobre ti, no intentes negarlo ahora que sabes que te has descubierto.  
-¡Déjate de estupideces! ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Si me dejas te la diré –Snape comenzaba a perder los nervios, y no debía, tenía que mantenerse sereno o no conseguiría arreglar nada.  
Elyon se mantuvo seria. Eizen seguía erizado en el brazo de la chica, bufando de vez en cuando.  
-No voy a negarte que me presté voluntario, pero yo pensaba que sólo iba a ser un susto, que solo íbamos a destrozar un par de comercios. Pero la cosa se descontroló y acabó… cómo tú sabes… esa fue una de las primeras causas que me hizo replantearme el hecho de abandonar a los mortífagos.  
La chica lo miró fijamente, en silencio. El único color que parecía haber en su rostro en aquellos momentos era el rosado de las mejillas ante el frío del lugar.  
-Eso no cambia nada, fuiste un voluntario –la voz de Elyon resonó en la lechucería-. Sigues odiando a los elfos… me… me mentiste…  
-No te mentí… la verdad no sé de dónde has sacado la idea de que me caías bien –refunfuñó él.  
La joven lo miró dolida. "Severus, eres genial, has vuelto a cagarla", se dijo a si mismo.  
-De acuerdo, ya me has aclarado las cosas, ahora déjame ir –insistió ella.  
-¿Por qué eres incapaz de creerme? –le preguntó él exasperado.  
-Haz memoria –la chica lo fulminó con la mirada.  
Empujó al joven para hacerlo a un lado y poder salir, pero este se mantuvo en su sitio.  
-¡Déjame salir!  
-No hasta que me creas.  
-Te creía hasta ayer… la has cagado tú solo… yo… yo… confiaba en ti –Elyon lo miró con los ojos inundados de lágrimas-. Pero no volveré a ser tan estúpida… no volveré a caer en tu trampa.  
-Dame otra oportunidad –Severus la agarró por un brazo mirándola fijamente mientras Eizen lo observaba listo para atacar.  
-No, ya te he dado demasiadas ¡Déjame en paz! –lo empujó para que se alejara de ella.  
Entonces su colgante brilló verde de nuevo, y Snape salió disparado hacia atrás chocando con fuerza contra una de las paredes de la lechucería. La chica lo miró asustada unos segundos, su corazón estaba acelerado ¿Qué había pasado? Sintió la necesidad de correr a su lado para ver si estaba bien, pero en vez de eso dio media vuelta y se fue. Snape la vio salir de la torre, con un gruñido de dolor se levantó, no sabía cómo, pero la muchacha había conseguido lanzarle un Expelliarmus solo con las manos. Le dolía la espalda, pero en el fondo, lo que más le había dolido habían sido las palabras de la chica. "Pues si quiere hacerlo por las malas, será por las malas"

...

Las clases del viernes habían acabado, pero para ella el peor día de la semana estaba aun por llegar. Dumbledore le había dicho personalmente que no se podía permitir perder más clases de Oclumancia y Legeremancia. Pasar dos horas casi consecutivas a solas con Snape iba a ser prácticamente un infierno. El profesor había cambiado su carácter de forma radical, se había vuelto más frío y cruel con los alumnos, incluyendo a Elyon. Durante la semana había puesto un especial empeño en humillarla e intentar castigarla, por suerte para ella, esto último no lo había conseguido.  
-Menos mal que ya hablas, tenerte como una zombi no tiene gracia –comentó Johnny sentado en el respaldo de uno de los bancos del patio interior del castillo.  
Elyon se encogió de hombros, ¿qué podía decir? No conseguía quitarse de la cabeza las clases con Snape; tenía que admitir que estaba aterrada.  
-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Lisa- Últimamente no eres la misma.  
-Sí, estás más rara de lo habitual –Johnny alzó una ceja.  
-¡¿Qué insinúas?! –Elyon lo fulminó con la mirada.  
El chico durante un momento la miró con miedo, pero acto seguido comenzó a reír.  
-Bueno, al menos sabemos que estás al tanto de lo que decimos –rió Will.  
Alzó los nudillos, pero no tocó a la puerta, no se atrevía. Aunque estaba segura de que sería peor entrar sin llamar.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas pasar mirando la puerta? –una voz fría a su espalda le hizo dar un brinco- Entra, tenemos que adelantar todo lo que hemos perdido en los últimos meses.  
El despacho estaba oscuro, y parecía que hacía más frío del habitual. Entró con la cabeza baja.  
-Contaré hasta tres –Snape se situó frente a ella con la varita en alto-. Uno… dos… tres.  
Sintió un terrible aguijonazo, como si le estuvieran clavando en la cabeza un punzón al rojo vivo.  
-¡Basta! –gritó ella con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Eso ha dolido de verdad!  
El chico la miró con frialdad, sin reflejar en su mirada sentimiento alguno.  
-Hasta ahora, digamos que no he puesto empeño, pero ya va siendo hora de que te enfrentes a un ataque real.  
Para Elyon aquella hora fue una pesadilla, el dolor de cabeza se convirtió en una tortura, apenas podía contener las lágrimas de dolor. En Legeremancia no pudo concentrarse, y lo único que recibió fueron insultos, a cada cual más cruel. No quiso ver a nadie el resto del día, se sentía débil y desprotegida, y no podía acudir a Dumbledore, porque la ignoraría quitándole, como siempre, importancia al asunto.  
Por la mañana sintió que le revolvían el pelo, al abrir los ojos vio como Eizen jugueteaba con su pelo. Iba a seguir durmiendo, pero el halcón comenzó a revolotear a su alrededor, hasta que consiguió que la chica se levantara y bajara a desayunar. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando se encontró con un chico castaño que la saludó con la mano tímidamente. Elyon corrió hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza.  
-¿Qué tal estás? –le preguntó él frotándole la espalda.  
Como respuesta obtuvo un sollozo, Remus la abrazó con más fuerza. Dumbledore no había querido aclararle qué había pasado hacía unas noches, tenía pensado preguntárselo a Elyon, pero visto lo visto, era mejor no tocar el tema, a no ser que ella misma decidiera contarlo.  
-Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba –medio rió él.  
-Perdón… el estrés –musitó ella soltándolo y secándose las lágrimas.  
El joven torció el gesto. "Sí, seguro que es el estrés", pensó con ironía.  
-Dumbledore me ha dicho que puedo llevarte a Hogsmeade, ¿te apetece?  
La chica asintió, le vendría bien alejarse del castillo y de todo lo que él suponía. El camino al pueblo le resultó más largo de lo normal, a pesar de estar con Remus no se sentía tan feliz como siempre que estaba con él, el desánimo y la tristeza no desaparecían, aunque se habían hecho más llevaderas. Comieron en las Tres Escobas, había empezado a nevar, así que prefirieron esperar junto al fuego a que el tiempo mejorara. Pasaron el resto del día paseando por las blancas calles, hablando de todo y de nada en particular. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, emprendieron el regreso al castillo. El humor de Elyon había mejorado a lo largo del día, así que Remus vio la oportunidad de preguntarle qué había pasado aquella noche.  
-Tuve una pesadilla.  
-¿Sólo eso? –el joven alzó una ceja incrédulo.  
-Bueno… antes de la pesadilla tuve una pelea con Snape –musitó la chica con la vista baja.  
Casi en un susurro la muchacha relató todo lo ocurrido desde la pelea.  
-Sinceramente no me sorprende –comentó Remus-, siempre supe que era un cabronazo frío y cruel. Pero no has de preocuparte, Dumbledore y yo estamos contigo, si intenta algo se llevará su merecido.  
-Dumbledore no me escucha, excusa a Snape siempre que puede, y cuando saco un tema referente a él, empieza a echarme un sermón sobre inmadurez –se quejó Elyon con amargura.  
-Ya verás cómo todo se soluciona, si hace falta iré yo a hablar con Dumbledore.  
La joven sonrió agradecida. Finalmente llegaron a las enormes puertas de roble.  
-Aquí nos despedimos –suspiró Remus.  
-¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? –pidió Elyon sin soltar su brazo.  
-Sabes que no, tengo que coger el tren en dos horas.  
-¿Y por qué no te vas con polvos flu?  
-Siempre tienes una respuesta para todo –rió el chico-. Teóricamente están prohibidos las visitas a los alumnos durante el curso, si me ven por aquí los demás estudiantes se quejarán; y no quiero causarle quebraderos de cabeza a Dumbledore. Además, la red flu no está instalada en mi casa.  
La chica suspiró con resignación y lo abrazó con fuerza.  
-Que tengas un buen viaje de retorno –se despidió Elyon.  
-Cuídate, y si tienes algún problema mándame una lechuza, sabes que tienes mi ayuda para lo que sea –sonrió Remus.  
Unos pasos resonaron en el enorme vestíbulo, ambos se giraron y se toparon con unos ojos que los observaban llenos de ira y repulsión. Aquel intercambio de miradas pareció durar horas, finalmente Snape siguió su camino entrando en el Gran Comedor. Remus frunció el ceño, no habían intercambiado palabra alguna, pero aquella mirada le había bastado, lo conocía, y sabía de sobra que estaba de un mal humor insoportable. El joven se dispuso a terminar de despedirse de Elyon, pero se quedó sin palabras al verla. Estaba agarrada a su brazo con fuerza y se había colocado tras él, buscando protección. Su mirada estaba fija en las puertas del Gran Comedor y sus ojos verdes estaban inundados por el miedo. Ahora Remus tenía más claro que nunca que algo había pasado entre ellos, algo que Dumbledore no veía.

...

Cerró la puerta tras él, el piso, como de costumbre, estaba helado. Encendió la chimenea y se calentó las manos, tenía suerte de haber conseguido un piso con chimenea teniendo en cuenta su pobre sueldo. Lo malo era que como vivía en una finca muggle el Ministerio de Magia no quería conectar su chimenea a la red flu, aunque tras mucho papeleo consiguió que al menos le dieran permiso para poder comunicarse con ella. Y daba gracias a aquello, porque si no, no hubiera podido avisar a Dumbledore hacia unas noches. Como aquella vez, se arrodilló junto a la chimenea y echó un puñado de polvos al interior de la chimenea, tenía que contarle a Dumbledore la reacción de Elyon.  
A Remus le comenzaban a escocer los ojos de cansancio, la discusión no parecía acabar nunca.  
-Albus tú no la viste, estaba aterrada –insistió el muchacho.  
-Seguro que fue producto de tu imaginación, de las ganas que tienes de que se lleven mal. Sé que no están en el mejor momento de su relación, pero es solo algo pasajero –razonó el anciano-. Yo me encargaré de ello.  
-¡Pero…!  
-Remus, estoy cansado, llevamos cuatro horas con esto. Puedes quedarte tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo? Buenas noches.  
El fuego de la chimenea se extinguió y el licántropo maldijo por lo ciego que estaba Dumbledore algunas veces.

...

Por la mañana la lluvia había cesado, dejando el paisaje humedecido, fresco y casi sin nieve. Después de desayunar cogieron sus escobas y se dirigieron al campo de Quiddich que ese día estaba libre.  
-¿No estará todo lleno de barro? –le preguntó Grace con una mueca.  
-Un poco de barro no te hará daño –contestó Will.  
-¡Mujer de Dios! ¿No puedes dejar de pensar en la ropa ni un momento? –gritó Johnny.  
-¿Y tú no puedes dejar esa estúpida frase muggle? –Lisa lo fulminó con la mirada- ¡Llevas dando el coñazo con ella dos semanas!  
-Si no te gusta, no escuches; y si te pica, te rascas –contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Vete a la mierda –le dijo la morena con los dientes apretados.  
-Si ya estoy en ella –el chico se acercó a la gryffindor con una sonrisa burlona.  
-¡Serás…!  
En apenas unos segundos la chica le había cogido el cuello a Johnny mientras lo zarandeaba, y este para intentar zafarse la había cogido de las extensiones lilas que tenía la chica en el pelo.  
-¡Parad! –gritó Elyon corriendo junto a Lisa para que soltara al hupplepuff que comenzaba a ponerse azul.  
-¡Retira lo dicho! –rugió Lisa.  
-¡Vamos Johnny, discúlpate! –le aconsejó Will cogiéndolo de las muñecas para que soltara el pelo de la chica.  
-¡Antes prefiero volverme un slytherin! –contestó el muchacho.  
-¡Eh! –Will le dio una colleja al rubio, ofendido por el comentario.  
-¡No le pegues! –Grace se encaramó en la espalda del slytherin para que dejara a Johnny.  
-¡Bájate ahora mismo, que no eres un peso pluma! –le gritó Will.  
-¡Ni se te ocurra insultarla, pijo! –Johnny soltó a Lisa y se abalanzó sobre él.  
-¡Cómo le toques un pelo te arranco la cabeza, tejón! –Lisa corrió para socorrer a castaño.  
Elyon no se creía lo que se había montado en apenas un segundo. Todos estaban gritando, insultando y empujando.  
-¡Bastaaaaaaaa! –gritó ella vaciando sus pulmones.  
Todos se callaron y la miraron. Grace seguía encaramada en la espalda de Will, este tenía a Johnny agarrado por un brazo, el cual a su vez se había agarrado a la pierna del chico para morderlo mientras Lisa le tenía cogida una pierna a Johnny para intentar alejarlo de Will.  
-¿A vosotros os parece normal esto? –la chica los señaló con incredulidad- Se supones que tenéis catorce años, ¡no cinco!  
-¡A empezado él! –los cuatro se señalaron entre ellos.  
-Dais pena –comentó su amiga.  
-Vale, lo siento –gruñó Johnny soltando a Will e incorporándose- ¡Pero yo también quiero una disculpa!  
-Sí, ¿y qué más? ¿Un besito en el culito? –Lisa lo miró con enfado.  
-Eso es cosa tuya, si te apetece…  
La chica apretó los puños y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre él, aunque esta vez Will la sujetó.  
-Como volváis a pelearos… ya pensaré que hacer ¡Pero os aseguro que no os gustará! –los amenazó Elyon- Vamos Lisa, discúlpate.  
-Pero…  
-¡Sht! ¡Chitón! –la chica se había llevado un dedo a los labios con gesto autoritario- Hazlo.  
Lisa gruñó y pateó la hierba mojada.  
-Perdón –musitó sin mirar a Johnny a la cara.  
-¿Cómo? Lo siento no te he escuchado –el joven se acercó a ella llevándose una mano tras la oreja.  
-Perdón –repitió ella más alto.  
-¿Y ya está?  
Elyon carraspeó y lo miró con severidad. Johnny se rascó la nuca y sonrió.  
-¡Vamos a jugar al Quiddich! ¡Quiero pegaros una paliza! –riendo el joven salió corriendo en dirección al pequeño estadio.  
-Creo que deberíamos hablar con sus padres para proponerles que lo mediquen –comentó Will con una ceja levantada.  
-¿Acaso crees que nosotras no lo hemos pensado también? –Lisa lo miró con desaprobación.  
-Baaaaaaa, así es más divertido –rió Grace.  
El partido no fue muy diferente a los que habían jugado anteriormente. Johnny se dedicó a placarlos para quitarles la bludger, aunque para alegría del equipo contrario. Will le hizo probar su propia medicina. Para la hora de comer habían quedado en empate y Johnny y Will tenían toda la ropa marrón y húmeda, ya que con los placajes habían conseguido tirar al otro al barro más de una vez.  
-Sois los dos un par de brutos –se quejó Grace, que también había ido a parar al barro en uno de los placajes-. Me habéis puesto de barro hasta arriba, ¡y para colmo ahora estoy cogiendo frío!  
-¡Deja de quejarte, mujer! –le dijo Johnny- Ahora te cambias y listo, se acabó el problema.  
-Sí… ya… claro… -gruñó la chica.  
-Un poco bruto sí que eres –admitió Will.  
-Quejas, quejas y más quejas… sois unas nenazas –se burló el joven.  
-Por si no lo habáis notado, tres de nosotros somos chicas –comentó Lisa mordaz.  
Johnny entornó los ojos y siguió caminando.  
-Menudo idiota –resopló Lisa antes de resbalar y caer al suelo embadurnándose los pantalones.  
Las puertas cerradas del Gran Comedor ahogaban las voces de los alumnos que ya esperaban ansiosos la comida.  
-¡Quietos! ¡Malditos niños! ¿Cómo os atrevéis? ¡Sois unos desconsiderados! –gritó Filch bajando las escaleras de mármol.  
Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos sin entender, hasta que repararon en el rastro de barro que habían dejado de camino al Gran Comedor.  
-Ha sido un accidente, de verdad, no nos hemos dado cuenta –intentó calmarlo Johhny.  
-¡Mocosos caradura y sin educación! ¿Pretendéis que me crea esa sarta de mentiras?  
-¡No son mentiras! –protestó Elyon.  
-¡Venid inmediatamente! ¡Os pondré un castigo que os servirá de escarmiento! –los ojos del celador se iluminaron con maldad.  
-¡Para eso necesita el apoyo de un profesor! –recordó Johnny.  
-Como queráis, seguidme –rió Filch.  
-¿Tú estás tonto o qué? –le recriminó Grace.  
-Tranquila, no hay ningún profesor que le dé la razón por algo como esto, ha sido un accidente –sonrió Johnny con autosuficiencia.  
El celador comenzó a bajar los escalones hacia las mazmorras.  
-¿Qué te apuestas? –gimió Elyon.  
Filch se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera oscura, la golpeó con los nudillos mientras se aclaraba la garganta.  
-Estamos muertos –sollozó Grace.  
-Adelante –la voz fría del profesor se escuchó tras la puerta.  
Los jóvenes entraron en el despacho con paso inseguro formando una piña tras el celador.  
-¿Y bien? –Snape miró al grupo con el ceño fruncido.  
-Este grupo de desconsiderados ha ensuciado el vestíbulo de barro justo cuando acababa de limpiar. He venido a su despacho a que me de su apoyo para imponerles un castigo a medida –Filch cogió aire después de no haber hecho ni una pausa.  
-Tienes mi permiso, impón el castigo que más les convenga –el profesor los miró con una sonrisa cruel, especialmente a Elyon, que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.  
-¡Pero profesor! ¡Ha sido un accidente, tras la lluvia los terrenos están enfangados! ¡En ningún momento nuestra intención fue llenar el vestíbulo de barro! –Will dio un paso al frente con el semblante serio.  
-Señor Marti, si no quiere un castigo a parte del que el señor Filch le va a asignar, le aconsejaría callarse –contestó Snape serio nuevamente.  
-Pero… -musitó Johnny, que se cayó ante la fulminante mirada del joven.  
Filch los condujo hasta la lechucería después de haber ido a su despacho a firmar los castigos y coger un montón de bolsas cubos y demás objetos de limpieza. El celador abrió la puerta de la lechucería y los hizo pasar.  
-Vais a limpiar todo esto –ordenó.  
Los chicos miraron a su alrededor, había montones de excrementos que les llegaban por encima de la cintura.  
-Muy bien –sonrió Johnny sacando su varita.  
-Sin magia, ¡dadme las varitas!  
Refunfuñando los cinco se las entregaron. Filch salió de allí con una sonrisa dejándolos solos con los cubos, escobas y un hambre atroz.  
-¡No es justo! ¡Fue sin querer! –se quejó Grace.  
-Sin querer o no, Filch no nos dejará irnos hasta que limpiemos esto, seguro que está en la puerta. Así que lo mejor será que acabemos cuanto antes –razonó Lisa.  
Pero pronto descubrieron que aquello no iba a acabar nunca, la torre estaba llena de lechuzas, que ensuciaban lo que ellos iban limpiando.  
-Esto parece el cuento de nunca acabar –refunfuñó Elyon, que tenía las manos cansadas de barrer y frotar.  
-Si consiguiéramos sacar de aquí a estos bichos, otro gallo cantaría ¡Fuera de ahí! –Johnny amenazó a uno de los animales con la escoba, pero la lechuza no se movió de su sitio.  
-¡Eizen! –la chica llamó a su halcón, se le acababa de ocurrir una cosa.  
El pequeño animal no tardó en aparecer por la lechucería con un pequeño conejo entre las garras.  
-No me cansaré de repetir que me encanta tu halcón –sonrió Will.  
-Eizen, ¿podrías sacar de aquí a todas las lechuzas y mantenerlas fuera un rato? –Elyon le rascó la barriga mientras engullía el conejo.  
El halcón dio un gritito y alzó un vuelo rasante echando a las lechuzas, que entre molestas y atemorizadas por las afiladas garras del animal, se apresuraron en abandonar la torre.  
-¡Tu halcón es la caña! –sonrió Johnny- Ahora sí que podemos acabar con esto.  
El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y aún seguían limpiando los excrementos blancos de las lechuzas. Algunos de los animales habían intentado volver a entrar, pero Eizen se lo impedía montando guardia en los ventanales.  
-¡Se acabó! Ya está todo limpio- Lisa se sentó en el suelo muerta de cansancio.  
-Sí, el problema es que ahora olemos que apestamos –se quejó Grace mirándose la ropa manchada de barro y excrementos.  
-Eso con una buena ducha de agua caliente se arregla –sonrió Will.  
Johnny abrió la puerta y llenó los pulmones de aire para gritar, pero antes de poder hacerlo la cara de Filch apareció por ella. Con los ojos saltones abiertos de par en par, escudriñó la lechucería con atención sin poder contener la expresión de asombro. Tanteó en sus bolsillos las varitas, comprobando que aquello no se había conseguido con magia.  
-¡Largaos de aquí y que no os vuelva a ver ensuciando o el castigo que os ponga será peor! –les amenazó el hombre con un dedo tembloroso.  
En cuanto les devolvió las varitas, salieron corriendo del lugar. Tras ellos voló Eizen con un destello plateado, y al dejar de vigilar los ventanales, las lechuzas se apresuraron en recuperar su lugar dentro de la torre.  
-Esta me la va a pagar –refunfuñó Will apretando los puñ creí que Snape tenía sus cosas buenas y malas, pero jamás imaginé que pudiera ser tan… tan…  
Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos, jamás habían escuchado insultos de su parte, y menos aun tantos y dirigidos a su propio jefe de casa.  
-Tranquilo amigo, nos vengaremos –Johnny le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Will guiñándole un ojo.  
El chico rió, dando a entender que tenía su completa colaboración.


	16. 4º Curso Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

El enfado de Will no había desaparecido, no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra a su jefe de casa y en clase le lanzaba miradas de odio extremo. El chico incluso había dejado de tratar con muchos de sus compañeros.  
-Creo que estás exagerando mucho –opinó Lisa colocándose la bufanda.  
-Pues yo no, casi todos los de slytherin son unos… -contestó Will.  
-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a repetir tu repertorio de insultos! –lo amenazó Grace- Que ya nos lo sabemos de memoria.  
-Deja que el chico se desahogue, mujer –rió Johnny.  
La joven lo fulminó con la mirada. La campana sonó y regresaron al interior del castillo para continuar con las clases.

...

En la chimenea de Dumbledore ardía un gran fuego. Elyon estaba sentada, como ya era costumbre, frente al escritorio del director.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir sin dirigirle la palabra al profesor Snape?  
-El resto de mi vida –contestó ella con la mirada sombría.  
-Eso es mucho tiempo –medio rió el anciano.  
Elyon lo miró alzando una ceja.  
-No creo que seguir con esta actitud sea lo mejor para vosotros.  
-Al menos ahora no podrá decir que le molesto en clase y que le falto al respeto –contestó ella cruzándose de brazos.  
-Dime qué puedo hacer para arreglar esto –suspiró el director.  
-Nada, no hay nada que hacer, simplemente no quiero que se me acerque –contestó Elyon-. Lo odio, lo odio muchísimo…  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Dumbledore suspiró y le dijo que volviera a su cuarto. Se masajeó las sienes, le dolía la cabeza, no había manera de que aquellos dos superaran sus diferencias y se trataran como personas adultas, algo que era vital para la seguridad de Elyon.

...

Zelda caminaba entre las estanterías de la biblioteca, necesitaba encontrar un libro para su próxima clase para poder explicar bien el nuevo tema. A esas horas de la noche, la biblioteca estaba vacía, por eso le sorprendió encontrarse con Snape. El hombre la miró de reojo sin prestarle mucha atención. La mujer sonrió, esa era su oportunidad.  
-Me he enterado de que tienes un serio problema con la alumna de intercambio –comentó ella como si nada, fingiendo que buscaba un libro en las estanterías.  
-Eso yo no lo considero un problema.  
-Pero si no podéis ni veros… -sonrió con disimulo, por el momento no parecía molesto por su presencia.  
-No puedo ver a ningún gryffindor, así que no dramatices. Además, ahora ya no tengo que soportar ni sus comentarios, ni sus impertinencias.  
-Ya veo… Para ti esta situación tendría que haber empezado desde el comienzo de curso –rió ella mirándolo con una ceja levantada.  
Snape sonrió. Zelda se sorprendió ante aquella reacción. No era una sonrisa de alegría, era cruel, fría, irresistible. La mujer se mordió el labio, ahora necesitaba más que nunca echarle el guante.  
-¿Te apetece tomar algo en Las Tres Escobas?  
La profesora se quedó sin habla. Había sido él el que la había invitado.  
-¡Claro! Llevo todo el curso esperando a que te dignaras a decirme algo parecido –lució una de sus más arrebatadoras sonrisas.  
El chico le puso una mano en el hombro.  
-Lo sé –le susurró al oído, sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.  
La mujer salió de la biblioteca detrás de él, lo había conseguido, Snape por fin había picado el anzuelo, ahora solo tenía que recoger el sedal.

...

Johnny se movía inquieto en el pasillo arrastrando su mochila tras él.  
-Cálmate, seguro que llega enseguida –Lisa frunció el ceño.  
-¡Lleva diez minutos de retraso! –se quejó el chico.  
-Se le habrán pegado las sábanas –Will se encogió de hombros.  
-¡Por fin! –suspiró Johnny al ver venir a Grace, mientras se golpeaba con un dedo la muñeca para darle a entender que llegaba tarde.  
Grace llegó jadeando y miró al chico con enfado.  
-¡No me metas prisa! –le gritó recuperando el aliento después de la larga carrera.  
-¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? –Lisa la miró extrañada.  
-Porque los slytherins son unos imbéciles –contestó de mala gana, sus amigos fruncieron el ceño pidiendo más detalles-. Al salir de mi Sala Común me he topado con Marck , y el muy simpático se ha ofrecido a llevarme la maleta. En resumen, mis libros han volado por todo el pasillo y se ha quemado mi trabajo de Astronomía ¡Una semana para acabarlo y mira cómo ha quedado en tres segundos! –la joven sacó un trozo de pergamino negruzco en el que aun se podían apreciar algunas palabras- ¡Cuando lo pille lo reviento!  
-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? –preguntó Will exasperado.  
-Porque me estabais esperando, y porque corre más rápido que yo –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros con resignación.  
-Estas son las típicas cosas que hacen que me avergüence de mi casa y mi familia –gruñó Will cruzándose de brazos con enfado.  
-¿Tu familia? –Elyon lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¿Quieres decir que él es familiar tuyo?  
-Sí, Marck es mi primo –respondió el chico.  
-¡Que fuerte! –rió Johnny.  
-Con lo educado que eres tu y lo idiota que es él quién lo diría –murmuró Lisa- ¿Es que no lo educaron o qué?  
-Mi tía lo intentó pero sin éxito, y lo peor es que la pobre no ha desistido aún. Es la oveja negra de la familia, nadie se explica cómo ha salido tan creído y mimado, con la mano dura que utilizan sus padres, es casi inexplicable –Will se encogió de hombros.  
-Yo creo que Marck es la manifestación de todos los genes slytherins que no han emergido en los demás miembros de la familia –Johnny expuso su teoría con aires de científico.  
Los cuatro lo miraron alzando una ceja.  
-Mejor vamos a desayunar que llegamos tarde –informó Lisa echando a andar y sin hacer caso del comentario del hupplepuff.  
-Yo creo que tienes razón – le murmuró Will a Johnny guiñándole un ojo.  
Los dos rieron por lo bajo. El Gran Comedor estaba repleto de alumnos que se afanaban en terminar su desayuno para no llegar tarde a clase. Cada uno se sentó en sus respectivas mesas, aunque Johnny no tardó en aparecer en la mesa Gryffindor con un enorme bol de cereales en las manos. Al poco tiempo se les unieron Grace y Will. El slytherin últimamente siempre comía en esa mesa, porque no aguantaba los comentarios de sus compañeros. Al principio los gryffindors lo miraban con desagrado, aunque después de hablar con él prácticamente lo invitaban a sentarse a su lado, comentando que para nada parecía un slytherin y que porqué no se cambiaba de casa.  
-¿Es que no eres capaz de comer en tu mesa? –Lisa miró con desagrado a Johnny.  
-¡Eh! ¡A Will no le decif nada! ¡Favoritifmo! –gritó él con la boca llena de cereales.  
-¡No hables con la boca llena, cacho de cerdo! –le reprimió la gryffindor con una mueca de asco.  
Entonces Johnny abrió la boca y sacó la lengua enseñando su desayuno a medio masticar.  
-¡Serás asqueroso! –Lisa se levantó de golpe para abalanzarse sobre él.  
Will la agarró de un brazo y la hizo sentarse de nuevo. Johnny reía a mandíbula partida mientras seguía engullendo grandes cucharadas de cereales.  
-Pof efo fiempre me fiento enfrente tuya, afí no me alcanfas –rió el chico.  
Lisa apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.  
-¡Felicidades Will!  
Todos se giraron con sorpresa al ver a Elysabeth abrazando a Will desde la espalda. Lisa apretó los labios al ver como la slytherin rodeaba el cuello del muchacho y se echaba sobre él.  
-Gracias, pensé que no te acordarías –sonrió el chico besándola en la mejilla.  
-¡¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de tu cumpleaños?!¿Por quién me has tomado? –rió ella apartando su pelo rubio a un lado- Cuando acaben las clases búscame que tengo algo que darte ¡Enhorabuena quinceañero! ¡Te quiero campeón!  
Y después de darle un fuerte beso en la mejilla retornó a su mesa.  
-¿Qué es tu otra novia? –Johnny lo miró incrédulo.  
-Mas bien mi otra prima –sonrió limpiándose el carmín que Elysabeth le había dejado en la mejilla.  
-¿Es la hermana de Marck? –Grace lo miró con curiosidad.  
-¡No! –se apresuró a contestar- Y que no te oiga decir eso o te arrancará la lengua. Si yo me llevo mal con Marck, lo de ellos dos es odio visceral. Los tres somos primos-hermanos.  
-¿Por qué no nos has dicho que hoy era tu cumpleaños? –Lisa lo miró dolida.  
-Esperaba que lo adivinarais –rió él.  
-¿Qué te crees? ¿Que somos Trelawney? –Grace lo miró con enfado.  
-¿Es que no me veis distinto? –Will lució sus dos perfiles con la cabeza bien erguida.  
-Lamento decirte que no –rió Elyon.  
-Will, felicidades –se escuchó una voz débil.  
El chico se giró y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Una chica castaña con la cara llena de pecas le tendía una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel verde brillante.  
-Gracias Sara, no tenías por qué haberlo hecho –el slytheron cogió la caja y la besó con ternura.  
Elyon miró a Lisa, estaba pálida y con la mirada triste.  
-Nosotras nos vamos ya -se apresuró a decir poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amiga- ¡Felicidades cobra!  
-¿Cobra? –Will frunció el ceño.  
-Por lo de ser un slytherin, ¡que no te enteras! –rió ella llevándose a Lisa.  
-A sido un mal chiste, que lo sepas –informó Johnny con burla.  
Una vez en el vestíbulo la semielfa miró a su amiga de nuevo, seguía con la mirada triste.  
-¡Ey! Arriba ese ánimo mujer –le sonrió ella con cariño-, ya verás que una de dos: esa chica le romperá el corazón y se dará cuenta de que tú eres mejor, o encontrarás a alguien muchísimo mejor.  
-Para ti es fácil decirlo, el chico que te gusta no está con otra –gruñó Lisa.  
Entonces por la escalera de las mazmorras aparecieron Snape y Zelda. Las dos jóvenes los miraron atónitas, porque la mujer iba agarrada del brazo del profesor. Ambos entraron en el Gran Comedor.  
-¿Están… liados? –Lisa miró a su amiga sorprendida.  
-No lo creo –contestó ella con el ceño fruncido-, Zelda no es su tipo.  
-¿Y cómo lo sabes?  
-Pues… ¡Pues porque lo sé y punto! –respondió con enfado.  
-Cálmate Elyon, anda vámonos a clase. Que si no fuera porque es Snape también te podría decir: cualquiera diría que te gusta –rió Lisa.  
Elyon la fulminó con la mirada, aunque la verdad era que no sabía por qué se había alterado tanto. El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad; al parecer Zelda y Snape se habían soltado al entrar en el Gran Comedor y nadie más había visto la escena. Sus amigos al enterarse no mostraron una gran sorpresa.  
-¿O te extraña viniendo de ella? –Will se encogió de hombros.  
-A mi el que me extraña es Snape, no Zelda –opinó Lisa-. La verdad es que no veo a ese chico con nadie.  
-¡Ah! Will cuéntale lo que ha pasado hoy en Adivinación –comenzó a reir Johnny.  
-¡Es verdad! Pues veréis, Trelawney ha venido y me ha dicho: "Hoy va a ser un día lleno de trsiteza y desilución para ti". Y yo le he contestado: "Es mi cumpleaños". Y se me ha quedado mirando y ha cambiado de tema enseguida.  
Los cinco rieron de lo lindo.  
Esa tarde tocaba clase suplementaria de Pociones, y como de costumbre, en el aula solo se escuchaba el burbujeo del caldero y el crepitar del fuego. Una vez acabada la poción Elyon llamó a Snape y se dispuso a recoger el material.  
-¿Y esa cara que traes hoy? –le preguntó el maestro con una sonrisa cruel.  
La joven alumna lo ignoró.  
-¿Se te ha muerto ese pajarraco de alas plateadas? –continuó molestando.  
Elyon cerró la mochila y se la echó al hombro. Entonces se giró hacia él y lo encaró.  
-¿Te sientes mejor humillando a la gente? –Elyon lo encaró mirándolo con lástima.  
Ahora fue Snape quien no dio respuesta.  
-Hace tiempo que me ronda una pregunta –la alumna enarcó una ceja- ¿Te uniste a los mortífagos para conseguir amigos?  
Snape enfureció su expresión y se acercó a ella, pero la joven no retrocedió ni un centímetro. Las palabras brotaban solas de su boca. Estaba arta de la actitud de su maestro, así que se envalentonó.  
-Si es así, lo siento por ti, ya que parece ser que ni los mortífagos te querían cerca. Así que adelante, sigue humillando a todo el mundo, ya que no eres capaz de dejar de ser un marginal.  
El eco de una bofetada resonó en la mazmorra. Elyon se quedó de piedra mientras sentía como el calor se extendía por su mejilla. Lo miró con sorpresa. Snape la miraba con horror. La semielfa echó a correr y salió de allí.  
-¡Elyon! –la llamó, pero ya estaba lejos.  
Lo había vuelto a hacer, una vez más había vuelto a meter la pata, y esta vez se había hundido hasta el fondo. Desde luego ahora Elyon iba a tener motivos para creer que sí sería capaz de hacerle daño. Sintió un hormigueo en la palma de la mano. Gimió con rabia. Para colmo le había dado con fuerza, antes de que la chica saliera corriendo había podido ver la marca del manotazo en su mejilla.  
Apretó los puños, no valía la pena emprenderla a golpes con todo, porque el daño ya estaba hecho, y destrozar la mitad del aula no iba a cambiar eso.

...

Elyon dejó de correr e inspiró hondo, unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. ¿Y tenía que creerse que realmente no sería capaz de hacerle daño? Se llevó una mano a la mejilla dolorida. Lo cierto era que ella se lo había buscada, pero así Snape había probado un poco de su propia medicina.  
Miró su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, aun tenía la marca rojiza del golpe, así que no podía volver a la Sala Común porque entonces Lisa se preocuparía. Snape se merecía una buena reprimenda por parte de Dumbledore, porque ahora tenía pruebas en su contra. Pero sabía que el director acabaría echándoles la bronca a los dos como de costumbre y las cosas seguirían como hasta ahora.  
Se quedó sentada en medio del pasillo durante horas, dejando la mente en blanco, concentrándose simplemente en el tacto de la piedra que había bajo ella. Finalmente llegó a una conclusión, no se volvería a dejar pisotear ni por Snape ni por nadie.

...

A la mañana siguiente hubo un tumulto a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Un slytherin de segundo curso y un ravenclaw se enzarzaron en una pelea que acabó con una nariz y una muñeca rota.  
-Estos slytherins son cada día peores, habría que darles un escarmiento a todos, ¡no se salva ni uno! –Will la miró con el ceño fruncido- Bueno, tú si te salvas –añadió Grace.  
Elyon se sentó a desayunar, opinaba lo mismo que Grace, los slytherins se merecían un escarmiento.  
-¡Pasado mañana Halloween! –sonrió uno de los gryffindors- ¡Que ganas tengo de comer dulces de calabaza!  
Elyon sonrió, "¡Eso es! Es el momento perfecto!", se levantó de un salto y sacó a sus amigos del Gran Comedor.  
-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Lisa extrañada.  
-¡Jo! ¡Que hoy había pudin para cenar! –se quejó Johnny.  
-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para que a los slytherins se les bajen los humos –sonrió ella.  
-Somos todo oídos –Will sonrió con maldad.

...

Las chicas esperaban ansiosas en las puertas del Gran Comedor, muchos alumnos ya estaban dentro esperando los deliciosos postres de aquella noche de Halloween. Vieron a parecer a Will y Johnny.  
-¿Lo habéis conseguido? –preguntó Lisa.  
-Sí, no ha sido fácil, pero hemos conseguido poner la poción en la bebida de los slytherins –contestó Will.  
-¡Bien! –gritó Grace.  
Elyon le dio un codazo a su amiga para que no llamara la atención.  
-Malditos elfos domésticos, son más difíciles de distraer de lo que me pensaba –bufó Johnny.  
-Bien, vamos dentro. Por cierto Will, siento que también tengas que beber la poción –se disculpó Elyon.  
-Tranquila, si no lo hago nos pillan fijo –sonrió el muchacho.  
La cena apareció en los platos y los alumnos no tardaron en abalanzarse sobre los dulces. "Tres, dos, uno…" Contó Elyon mentalmente. Un gritó resonó en el gran comedor, todos se giraron curiosos. Los chicos de slytherins se miraron horrorizados entre ellos al ver que su pelo se estaba volviendo de un llamativo color rosa chicle. Las carcajadas de las otras tres casas no se hicieron esperar, y junto a estas aparecieron los gritos de espanto de las slytherins cuando su pelo comenzó a adquirir una tonalidad verde moho bastante desagradable.  
Dumbledore miró la escena con pasmo. Se giró hacia Snape para preguntarle, pero no pudo contener la risa al ver al profesor con el pelo rosa, el joven lo fulminó con la mirada.  
-Elyon, mira –le susurró Lisa.  
Ambas se giraron hacia la mesa de los profesores justo a tiempo para ver salir corriendo a Zelda por una de las puertas laterales. Ambas estallaron en carcajadas, que incrementaron al ver como Dumbledore tomaba un sorbo de la copa de Snape para conseguir que su pelo y barba plateada consiguieran la misma tonalidad rosada.  
Los cinco se despedían en las escaleras de mármol después de la cena.  
-Ha salido todo genial –murmuró Elyon.  
-¿Cuánto dura el efecto de la poción? –preguntó Lisa.  
-Una semana –contestó Johnny.  
-Se lo merecen, aunque no se si podré estar riéndome tanto tiempo, creo que al final se me acabará desmontando la mandíbula –Grace se secó la lágrimas que le provocaban sus sonoras carcajadas.  
-Al menos no me queda del todo mal, ¿no? –Will sonrió.  
-Eh… no mucho –rió Elyon, Grace se colgó de su hombro riendo con fuerza.  
-Me voy a dormir que estoy cansado de tanto reír y hay que reunir fuerzas para seguir mañana ¡Buenas noches! –se despidió Johnny.  
De camino a la Sala Común de Gryffindor escucharon unos pasos a sus espaldas.  
Al girarse se toparon con Snape.  
-Sé que han sido ustedes –les dijo a las chicas con enfado.  
-No tiene pruebas –le dijo Elyon.  
-Lo sé, y lo demostraré. Así que andense con cuidado porque esta broma la pagarán con creces –y dicho esto desapareció por el pasillo.  
-Con el pelo rosa no da tanto miedo –rió Lisa.  
Ambas rieron con ganas de camino al sus habitaciones.


	17. 4º Curso Capítulo 17

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. No sé si ya lo había dicho antes o no, pero quiero dejar claro que no pienso dejar el ff tirado, aunque tarde siglos en colgar cada capi._

_Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo y que me dejéis reviews._

**Cap****ítulo 17**

La habitación estaba a oscuras, solo una parte de ella estaba iluminada con unas pobres velas. Sentados en la cama había un hombre y una mujer joven a medio vestir. El chico llevaba la camisa desabrochada y se apoyaba en sus rodillas mientras miraba al suelo. La chica estaba en ropa interior y miraba de soslayo al joven con enfado, suspiró y luego lo rodeó con los brazos besándolo en la mejilla, pero él no reaccionó. La mujer se alejó de él cruzándose de brazos.  
-¿Vas a quedarte en ese plan toda la noche? –gruñó la mujer.  
-No te enfades…  
-¡No me enfado! ¡Me indigno!  
-Pues entonces indígnate lo que quieras –gruñó él cansado.  
-¿Es que no puedes hacer ni un pequeño esfuerzo? –la chica comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja juguetona.  
-Te lo dejaré claro: esta situación no me excita lo más mínimo, por lo tanto mi amigo va a seguir durmiendo –él la miró con frialdad.  
-Si es por eso, yo me encargo de despertarlo –ella comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones.  
El joven asió su muñeca.  
-Ni lo intentes, no me apetece y se acabó, si no te gusta vete por donde has venido.  
La mujer se levantó de mal humor y cogió su ropa del suelo.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir así? –le preguntó ella.  
-Hasta que mi pelo deje de ser rosa chicle y no tenga que seguir aguantando las risitas de mis alumnos.  
-Siempre puedes teñirte… es un remedio muggle bastante efectivo –comentó la mujer acariciando sus bucles de nuevo rojizos, aunque con claros rastros del verde moho.  
-Métete los remedios muggles por donde te quepan –le espetó con enfado.  
-Pobre Severus… -rió ella.  
El hombre levantó la vista y la fulminó con aquellos ojos negros y fríos.  
-Me encanta que me mires así –sonrió ella con lascivia.  
-Eres más viciosa de lo que me pensaba –dijo él con desdén.  
-Gracias, viniendo de ti, es todo un cumplido.  
La mujer se acercó a él con andares insinuantes. Luego lo besó larga y pausadamente, jugando con la lengua del joven.  
-Cuando tu amiguito tenga ganas de marcha, avísame –sonrió ella abrochándose la túnica y saliendo del dormitorio.  
-Descuida –la despidió con una sonrisa fría como el hielo.  
La puerta se cerró y Snape se tiró de espaldas en la cama llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Aun no sabía como había acabado en las zarpas de Zelda, pero por el momento le daba igual, al menos así tenía la oportunidad de desfogarse, porque aunque sus alumnos no lo creyeran, él no era de piedra.

...

Aunque ya había pasado casi una semana desde Halloween, los alumnos seguían riendo a mandíbula partida cuando veían a algún slytherin, y estos, artos, habían empezado a causar algunas peleas entre clase y clase. Algunos habían intentado teñirse el pelo como los muggles, pero Johnny había pensado en todo, y ni el tinte podía borrar del todo los rastros de la poción. Otros habían imitado a Will, que llevaba todo el día puesta su gorra, al principio los profesores lo habían prohibido, pero al final habían desistido artos de tantos castigos que habían tenido que poner por desobediencia.  
Zelda intentaba hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios que hacían en sus clases, aunque castigaba a esos alumnos al acabar la clase aprovechando cualquier excusa tonta. Con Snape la situación no era muy diferente, los alumnos murmullaban en clase e intentaban contener la risa, en respuesta a eso, Snape prácticamente vació los contadores de puntos de Gryfindor, Ravenclaw y Hupplepuff. Para desgracia de todos, la diversión se acabó el lunes por la mañana.  
-¡Venga! ¡Ríete ahora! –un slytherin empujó a un alumno de primero en uno de los pasillos.  
-Pe-pero si yo no me… -se defendió el chico asustado.  
-Claro, sin dientes no podrás reír –le amenazó.  
-¡Sam! Si lo tocas el que acabará sin dientes serás tú –le gritó Will abriéndose paso entre la multitud.  
-¡El Salvador de Hogwarts! –se mofó el slytherin- ¡Eres una vergüenza para tu casa!  
-Vamos –cogió al joven alumno y se lo llevó.  
-¡Eres patético! –siguió insultándole.  
-¡Más patético eres tú! –se escuchó una voz entre la multitud.  
Entonces los pantalones de Sam cayeron al suelo y un extraño viento le levantó la túnica, dejando ver unos calzoncillos con dibujos de unicornios. El pasillo estalló en carcajadas y el slytherin salió corriendo a trompicones mientras se subía los pantalones.  
-Te has pasado –le regañó Lisa.  
-Se lo merecía y lo sabes –se defendió Johnny.  
-Como sepa que has sido tú, te incrustará esas gafas de piloto en el cráneo –le dijo Grace con una mueca.  
-Pero nunca lo sabrá, nunca descubren mis trastadas –rió el chico.  
Lisa le dio un codazo cuando vio aparecer a Zelda.  
-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Elyon? –preguntó el hupplepuff.

...

Elyon bajó corriendo las escaleras, se había quedado dormida, ¡dormida!, no entendía cómo se había podido dormir después de que Lisa la despertara, si no hubiera escuchado chillar a Eizen, aún seguiría durmiendo a pierna suelta en la habitación. Miró el sol por las ventanas, no sabía si iba a conseguir llegar al Gran Comedor a tiempo para desayunar.  
-A ti te estaba buscando –Snape la paró en el pasillo.  
-Llego tarde a desayunar –le dijo ella.  
-Sabes tan bien como yo que hoy no desayunarás –le dijo.  
-Pues entonces llego tarde a clase –insistió ella.  
-Te acompaño.  
-No hace falta.  
-Lo sé, pero pienso acompañarte igualmente, de hecho, voy a acompañarte a todas partes.  
-Ni se te ocurra –Elyon lo miró con enfado.  
-Recuerda que soy tu niñera, así que no pienso dejarte ni a sol, ni a sombra siempre que me sea posible.  
-Pero si tú nunca te has tomado en serio eso –gruñó la chica.  
-Habértelo pensado mejor antes de gastarme la bromita de Halloween, te lo has buscado tú solita –sonrió él con frialdad.  
-Yo no hice nada –se defendió ella apretando los labios.  
-Eso lo descubriremos en los próximos días –le puso una mano en el hombro-, porque voy a estar observándote muy de cerca, un movimiento en falso y estarás acabada.  
-No me das ningún miedo –le retó.  
-Quizá a tí no, ¿pero y tus amigos? –Snape alzó una ceja.  
Elyon se lo quedó mirando un momento antes de seguir su camino, con Snape pisándole los talones.

...

La semielfa entró en el Gran Comedor y se sentó con rapidez en la mesa Gryfindor junto a Lisa, el resto de sus amigos ya habían tomado asiento como de costumbre, también en la mesa de los leones.  
-Tengo que deciros algo muy importante –se apresuró a decir en un susurro.  
-Pues tendrá que ser en el primer descanso, ya es hora de ir a clase –le dijo Lisa dejando una magdalena frente a su amiga para que comiera algo.  
-¡No puede ser en el descanso! –se exasperó ella al ver levantarse a sus amigos- Para entonces podríamos estar castigados.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero por qué? –se asustó Grace.  
-Porque Snape está muy cabreado y me va a seguir a todas partes –se explicó ella.  
-¿Y? Si no hablamos de eso no podrá enterarse –Will se encogió de hombros.  
-Sabe un montón de Legeremancia –aclaró.  
-Vale, ese sí es un problema –puntualizó Johnny.  
-¿Qué se supone que es la Legeremancia? –preguntó Lisa.  
-Puede leerte la mente con solo mirarte a los ojos –explicó Elyon nerviosa.  
-¿Solo con mirarte a la cara puede saber todo lo que tienes en la cabeza? –Grace los miró asustada- Estamos listos.  
-Si dejáis la mente en blanco no hay peligro, aunque creo que lo mejor será que no lo miréis directamente a los ojos –la semielfa intentó calmarlos.  
-Vale, entonces practicaré en Historia, con la charla del profesor Binns no creo que sea muy difícil dejar la mente en blanco –suspiró Will más tranquilo.  
-No te hará falta, eres un tío, siempre tienes la mente en blanco –bromeó Lisa.  
-Que graciosa, ¿me tengo que poner machista yo ahora? –rió el chico molesto.  
Entre risas abandonaron el Gran Comedor. Snape los observó atentamente, había visto la reacción de los cinco, escondían algo, lo sabía, ahora tenía que conseguir pruebas y se aseguraría que se les quitaran las ganas de reír para el resto de sus años como estudiantes.

...

Johnny se entretenía mascando chicle mientras el resto estudiaba.  
-Me estás poniendo nerviosa –se quejó Elyon.  
-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué me lo trague?  
-Me parece muy bien que te sepas todo el temario, pero déjanos estudiar al resto. Guárdatelo o tíralo, pero deja ya de mascar chicle –le pidió Will.  
Johnny entornó los ojos y se levantó para tirar el chicle. Grace levantó la vista, no soportaba más la sensación de ser observada atentamente. Snape estaba sentado unas mesas más allá y los vigilaba con disimulo por encima de el diario El Profeta.  
-Lo siento, pero ya no lo soporto, me voy a mi Sala Común a estudiar –dijo la chica recogiendo sus cosas.  
-Yo creo que voy a hacer lo mismo –suspiró Lisa cerrando su libro-, no hay quien se concentre.  
Elyon bufó cuando sus dos amigas se fueron. Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó al profesor.  
-Molestas –le dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
-Tú también y me aguanto.  
La chica le quitó el periódico de las manos y el joven le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.  
-¿Te costaría mucho dejar de vigilarnos cuando estudiamos? –le dijo ella manteniendo la calma.  
-¿Tanto os molesta? –rió él.  
-¿Tú qué crees?  
-Pues lo siento mucho, pero estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo –le respondió recuperando el periódico.  
-Y un cuerno –Elyon apretó los dientes-. Si lo que intentas es ponernos nerviosos para que cantemos, estás muy equivocado, por que nosotros no hemos hecho nada.  
-Lo siento por ti, pero no me lo creo –Snape la miró a los ojos.  
La chica le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y luego sonrió.  
-No podrás leerme la mente por mucho que lo intentes –se mofó-, no si yo no quiero.  
Y dicho esto volvió a su mesa y se sentó de espaldas a él para seguir estudiando. "No te estaba mirando para leerte la mente, listilla" se dijo a si mismo Snape, antes de seguir con la lectura.  
Después de la cena, Elyon le escribió una carta a Remus contándole lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas. Seguro que cuando la leyera iba a reírse muchísimo. Cuando acabó llamó a Eizen y le dio la carta, el halcón desapareció en la noche brillando como una estrella.

...

Elyon había tenido la esperanza de que después de una semana, Snape se cansaría de vigilarla y todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero no había sido así, cada día se empeñaba más en intentar vigilarla las veinticuatro horas del día.  
-Esto es insufrible –suspiró Lisa-, es como si durante todo el día tuviéramos clase de Pociones.  
-Tienes que tener un poco más de aguante, ¿no ves qué lo que quiere es que nos debilitemos psicológicamente? Tienes que actuar como si no estuviera –la animó Johnny.  
-Eso es imposible –se quejó Grace-, siento su presencia hasta cuando estoy en mi sala común.  
-Lo tuyo sí que empieza a ser preocupante –Lisa alzó una ceja.  
-Si tanto os molesta, puedo irme a estudiar a otro sitio. Total, es culpa mía, lo de la broma se me ocurrió a mí –Elyon se encogió de hombros.  
-¡No! No queremos que tengas que irte para librarnos de él –se quejó Lisa.  
-Solo sería cuando tengamos que estudiar –aclaró su amiga.  
Los chicos se miraron entre ellos con culpabilidad.  
-Solo para estudiar –aclaró Will.  
Elyon asintió con una sonrisa.  
A la hora de la comida Eizen apareció por uno de los ventanales. Traía una pequeña nota, la semielfa sonrió.  
-Remus viene mañana –anunció.  
-Creí que no iba a poder volver después de lo de Hogsmeade –comentó Johnny.  
-¿Quién es Remus? –preguntó Will.  
-Un licántropo amigo de Elyon, le dio un puñetazo a Snape en la última salida a Hogsmeade –explicó Lisa.  
-¿Un licántropo? ¿Y no es peligroso? –Will frunció el ceño.  
-¿Tu ves por algún sitio la luna llena? –le dijo Elyon molesta.  
-Lo siento, no quería ofender –se disculpó el muchacho.  
Elyon hizo un ademán para quitarle importancia, el recuerdo de la pelea la había puesto de mal humor.

...

El sábado amaneció soleado, la nieve reflejaba el sol, haciendo el día más luminoso. Elyon apenas desayunó, lo único que quería era salir a los terrenos para ver llegar a Remus. Estuvieron esperando dos horas sentados en las escaleras de la entrada al castillo y el chico no apareció.  
-Quizá Snape se ha enterado de que venía y ha esperado en la estación para devolverle el puñetazo –suspiró Grace.  
-No lo creo… -Elyon rezó para que su amiga no tuviera razón.  
Media hora más tarde una silueta apareció paseando por la orilla del lago. El chico los vio y les saludó levantando un brazo. Johnny se levantó como un resorte y corrió felizmente hacia él para darle la bienvenida. Los demás lo imitaron. Al llegar junto a Remus, Elyon tuvo que reprimir las ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza.  
-Vaya, el grupo cada vez se hace más grande –sonrió el licántropo.  
-Mi nombre es William Marti –el chico le tendió una mano.  
-Tú tienes que ser el slytherin que no tiene pinta de slytherin –le dijo Remus estrechando su mano.  
El alumno se sonrojó.  
-¿Así es cómo me describes en tus cartas? –miró a Elyon alzando una ceja.  
La chica se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Buscaron un sitio sin nieve en el que poder sentarse a hablar, finalmente se sentaron en uno de los bancos de un pequeño parque trasero de Hogwarts. Allí, tras comprobar que no había nadie que les pudiera escuchar, los cinco amigos le relataron al licántropo lo sucedido en Halloween con todo lujo de detalles, incluyendo al final, las medidas que Snape había tomado. Llegado a este punto Remus aún tuvo fuerzas para reírse aun más fuerte al contarles que en su época de estudiante jamás había conseguido descubrirlos a ellos, los Merodeadores, por mucho que lo intentara. Johnny repartió unos refrescos que su madre le había enviado hacía unos días, y brindaron por los Merodeadores, por ellos, y por todos aquellos que habían gastado bromas memorables en el colegio. Después un fuerte eructo resonó en el paisaje nevado.  
-¡Johnny, eres un cerdo! –le dijo Lisa con una mueca de asco.  
-Pero si eso no ha sido nada –rió Will, que llenando sus pulmones de aire consiguió un eructo aún más fuerte.  
Lisa lo miró con una mezcla de asombro y asco, parecía que se iba a echar a llorar por momentos. Otro eructo de mayor duración resonó entre las risas de Will, Johnny y Grace.  
-¡Mierda! –gimió Remus llevándose las manos a la nariz.  
Johnny se tiró al suelo presa de un ataque de risa al ver cómo, a causa del eructo, al licántropo le había salido el refresco por la nariz.  
-¿Pero cómo podéis ser tan asquerosos? –Elyon los miró con la misma expresión que Lisa- ¡Se nota que sois hombres!  
Pero la semielfa tuvo que tragarse sus palabras al escuchar el sonoro eructo, similar a un rugido, que soltó Grace sin previo aviso.  
-¡Ha sido impresionante! –a Johnny se le iluminaron los ojos- ¡Repítelo!  
-¡Sí, repítelo! –le animaron Remus y Will.  
-No creo que pueda repetirlo, muy pocas veces consigo hacer uno de estos –se sonrojó Grace.  
Durante los siguientes treinta minutos los tres chicos intentaron igualar el eructo de Grace sin éxito.  
-No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué son tan guarros?! –sollozó Lisa.  
-Yo tampoco lo entiendo –Elyon bajó la cabeza avergonzada al ver cómo un profesor que pasaba por allí se les quedaba mirando.  
Al anochecer acompañaron a Remus hasta los límites de los terrenos y se despidieron de él a regañadientes, todos seguían con ganas de pasar un rato más juntos y reírse en compañía.  
-De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber estado aquí la noche de Halloween –rió el licántropo-. Habría dado casi cualquier cosa por ver a Snape con el pelo rosa.  
-Eso tiene fácil solución –sonrió Johnny buscando en su bolsillo.  
De él sacó un sobre marrón y se lo dio al chico. Remus lo abrió y sacó de él una foto mientras reía con fuerza. El resto se amontonó junto al joven y también empezaron a reír. En la foto se veía a Snape por el pasillo con el pelo rosa chicle, algunos alumnos pasaron por la foto tapando al profesor, que no parecía darse cuenta de nada.  
-¿Le hiciste una foto a Snape a escondidas? –Grace miró a Johnny sorprendida.  
-Y no solo a él, ¡a casi todos los slytherins! –Lisa miró las demás fotos del sobre.  
-¡Salgo hasta yo! –Will miró a su amigo indignado- ¿Cómo te las has apañado para sacar estas fotos sin que nadie se dé cuenta?  
-Talento natural que tiene uno –rió Johnny dándose aires y despeinándose más aun-. Eso, y una cámara muy pequeña y discreta que me regaló mi hermano.  
Remus al final se fue entre risas dando las gracias por las fotos y por lo bien que lo había pasado.

...

El correo del miércoles les trajo una desagradable sorpresa a los slytherins. A casi todos les llegó una carta sin remitente que contenía una foto suya días después de Halloween. Los gritos de rabia llenaron el Gran Comedor. Entonces Will apareció y con un golpe dejó frente a Lisa y Elyon el sobre y la foto. Las dos amigas se miraron sorprendidas y preocupadas al mismo tiempo. La semielfa miró la mesa de los profesores, Zelda hizo añicos su foto, y Snape la incineró entre sus dedos sin formular hechizo alguno, acto seguido miró a la chica con una mirada llena de odio. Ella tragó saliva al saber lo que se le venía encima.  
Entre los comentarios amenazantes y llenos de rabia se escuchó la voz de una estudiante de tercero:  
-¡Mira! Mi madre ya me ha enviado el último capítulo de Pociones Locas –rió la muchacha llena de ilusión.  
Un hechizo cruzó el Gran Comedor y le dio de lleno a la lechuza de la chica, que salió disparada contra la pared, cayó al suelo y no volvió a moverse.  
-¡Bup! –gritó la alumna cogiendo la lechuza en brazos- ¡No! ¡Bup! ¡Bup! ¡Muévete!  
La joven zarandeó al animal, pero sus alas colgaban inertes.  
-¡¿Quién ha sido?! –gritó ella llorando.  
El Gran Comedor se mantuvo en silencio.  
-Yo –la voz de Marck resonó en e lugar.  
-¿Por qué? ¡Bup no te había hecho nada!  
-Pero tú sí ¡Te lo mereces por la humillación de Halloween! ¡Y da gracias de que el hechizo no ha ido directo a tu ca…!  
Marck cayó al notar una mano en su hombro. Entre la tensión nadie vio como Snape se acercaba al joven. El profesor se llevó al alumno, que se apartó de él bruscamente.  
-¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Nada! –lloraba la chica abrazando a su lechuza muerta.  
De camino a la primera clase, Will apareció entre los demás alumnos y con un fuerte empujón inmovilizó a Johnny contra la pared.  
-¿Pero tú de qué vas? –le susurró con enfado- ¿En qué pensabas al mandar las fotos? Esa lechuza podrías haber sido tú.  
-¡Pero si yo no las he enviado! Estoy tan sorprendido como tu, no sé quién ha conseguido las fotos, si no me crees mira la letra del sobre, no es la mía.  
-¿Pero si no has sido tú…?  
-¿Remus? ¿Crees que fue Remus? –Lisa los miró con el ceño fruncido.  
-No, no lo creo, no conoce a los alumnos. Si solo Snape hubiera recibido la foto a lo mejor, pero la han recibido prácticamente todos –opinó Elyon.  
-Me estoy arrepintiendo por momentos de lo de Halloween –musitó Grace preocupada.

...

Las semanas pasaron sin más peleas entre los slytherins y el resto de alumnos, aunque no habían vuelto a ver a Marck fuera de las clases, seguramente porque seguía castigado por lo de la lechuza. Lo que más le extrañó a Elyon era que Snape no le había comentado nada, se había limitado a vigilarla a cierta distancia; y eso no le gustó, seguramente la abordaría cuando estuviera sola, cuando fuera…  
-¡Navidad, Navidad! –canturreaba Johnny por los pasillos- Ya solo falta una semana.  
-Que ganas tengo de comerme un buen pudín de mi tia-abuela –se relamió Grace.  
-Yo solo tengo ganas de ver a mi hermano, le echo de menos –sonrió Will algo tímido.  
-Que sensiblero te ponen las fiestas –rió Johnny y su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada-. ¡Eh! Yo también echo de menos a mis hermanos, no nos vemos todos desde las últimas Navidades.  
Por la noche Lisa estuvo de muy mal humor, no quería hablar con nadie y enseguida se fue a dormir.  
-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Elyon.  
-Lo de cada año, no soporta volver a casa con su familia –le dijo Sharon.  
-Voy a ir a hablar con ella.  
-Buena suerte –suspiró su compañera.  
La habitación estaba a oscuras, Lisa estaba sentada en su cama abrazándose las rodillas, su gata ronroneaba tumbada a su lado.  
-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Elyon sentándose a su lado.  
-Claro, ¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario? –gruñó ella.  
-Oye, puedes contarme lo que sea, ya lo sabes, si necesitas desahogarte aquí me tienes.  
-Esto es un asco –musitó Lisa.  
-¿El qué? –Elyon no conseguía entenderla.  
-Todo ¡TODO! Yo soy un asco, mi vida es un asco, mi familia es un asco ¡ASCO! ¡ASCO! ¡ASCO! –tiró con rabia su almohada.  
-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Te estás escuchando? –su amiga la miró preocupada- Tu no eres un asco, eres una gran amiga. Tu vida no es para nada un asco, tienes unos padres que te quieren seguro, y unos amigos que siempre van a estar a tu lado.  
-No sabes nada de mi familia, odio tener que estar con ellos, no soporto el ambiente lleno de tensión, ¡no soporto a mi hermana! ¡A esa maldita sabelotodo mimada!  
-A ver, explícame por qué odias a tu hermana.  
-Pues porque desde que ella nació todo ha ido a peor, todo era perfecto hasta que ella apareció en nuestras vidas, desde que está mis padres se odian y solo piensan en esa maldita cría egoísta que no me deja en paz.  
Lisa empezó a llorar desconsolada. Elyon la abrazó con fuerza.  
-¿Por qué dices que no te deja en paz?  
-Pues porque me imita en todo, coge mis cosas, me sigue a todas partes y por su culpa mis padres siempre me gritan si le digo que me deje en paz.  
-¿Y te has parado a pensar que tal vez no te deja en paz, te coge las cosas y te imita en todo porque quiere ser como tú? Por que… como lo digo… porque eres su heroína, su modelo a seguir. Yo creo que tu hermana te tiene en un pedestal y que por eso tus padres se enfadan contigo, porque no te das cuenta, y ellos quieren que tu hermana llegue a ser una persona tan estupenda como tu.  
-Nunca lo había pensado así –Lisa se secó las lágrimas.  
-Creo que deberías aprovechar las vacaciones para hablar con tu hermana y tus padres. Si tus padres se pelean y eso… yo creo que no es por tu culpa ni por la de tu hermana, a veces los adultos no se entienden, y en el peor de los casos, mis padres decían que el amor simplemente… se acaba. Y que por eso es mejor separarse, para no hacerse más daño ni hacer daño a los demás –Elyon sonrió con tristeza, sus padres también habían pasado por malos momentos, y en ocasiones llegó a pensar que podrían separarse.  
-Gracias, muchas gracias –lloró Lisa abrazando a su amiga con fuerza-. Lo intentaré, intentaré aclarar las cosas. Gracias.  
Elyon abrazó a su amiga con cariño.

...

Snape se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama con la respiración agitada. Zelda se colocó a su lado sonriendo.  
-Vaya, si que necesitabas desfogarte –rió ella acomodándose en el pecho del chico.  
Pero el joven se la quitó de encima y se levantó de la cama buscando su ropa.  
-¿No vas a quedarte un poco más? Aun queda mucha noche por delante –la mujer puso una mirada suplicante.  
-No gracias, no me gusta tenerte como compañía más tiempo del necesario –le contestó él vistiéndose.  
-A mi sí –sollozó ella de la manera más sexy posible.  
-Ese no es mi problema –se despidió Snape abrochándose la camisa.  
El joven profesor salió de la habitación y dejó a Zelda sola, la mujer se cubrió con las sábanas y se acurrucó en la cama. Le habría gustado mantener el calor del joven a su lado durante un rato más. Sonrió para si, le estaba empezando a gustar de verdad la compañía del profesor.

...

Hagrid calentaba algo de té en la chimenea. Fang babeaba en las rodillas de Elyon, que miraba como nevaba a través de la ventana.  
-¿Tus amigos se van a quedar en Hogwarts estas Navidades? –le preguntó el hombretón sirviéndole una taza con galletas de mantequilla.  
-No lo sé, pero supongo que se irán con la familia… Yo al menos me iría a pasar las fiestas con mi familia –respondió ella con la mirada perdida.  
-Bueno, si al final se van, ya sabes que aquí me tienes para lo que sea. Hogwarts es como una gran familia –sonrió Hagrid.  
-Y Dumbledore es el abuelo, ¿no? –rió dándole un sorbo al té y quemándose la lengua.  
El gigante sonrió y se sentó junto a ella para tomar el té.  
Snape se apoyó en la pared de piedra de la cabaña y se refugió del frío envolviéndose más en la gruesa capa. Había escuchado a los dos amigos, tenía la sensación de que aquella iba a ser una Navidad muy larga.


	18. 4º Curso Capítulo 18

_Lamento la tardanza, sé que no tengo remedio. Este capítulo tenía que haber sido un especial navidades, pero al final entre unas cosas y otras no lo pude acabar, y además como iba ser muy largo lo he tenido que dividir en 2 capítulos. Igualmente espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo y ya sabéis que podéis dejarme vuestras opiniones en los reviews jeje_

_Muchas gracias a mis 2 editores! Aunque uno se ha podido leer el capítulo entero aun... en fin, la próxima vez sera..._

**Capitulo 18**

La última semanas antes de Navidad pasó como un suspiro, antes de que se dieran cuenta, los alumnos ya estaban preparando sus baúles para pasar las fiestas con sus familias.  
-Aun no me creo que me hayas convencido para pasar las Navidades en casa –musitó Lisa doblando su ropa con nerviosismo mientras su gata ronroneaba a sus pies.  
-Ya verás como ha sido una buena idea, tú confía en mí –sonrió Elyon cogiendo a Yira en brazos.  
-Eso intento –suspiró- ¿Tú no preparas tu maleta?  
-¿Yo? No, me iré dentro de un par de días, cuando mis padres vengan de su viaje.  
-¿No te fastidia que tus padres siempre estén lejos?  
-Sí, pero lo llevan haciendo tantos años, que ya no sé si es que me he acostumbrado o simplemente resignado –contestó la semielfa encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Si quieres me quedo contigo estas fiestas.  
-¡No! ¡Ni hablar! Tú tienes que arreglar las cosas con tu familia, además, no me voy a pasar todas las fiestas aquí.  
-Bueno, como quieras –Lisa le sonrió siguiendo con su maleta.  
En la cena los alumnos corrían de un lado a otro dándose direcciones y despidiéndose de algunos de sus amigos.  
-Que ganas tengo de ver a mis hermanos –rió Johnny con la boca llena de puré de patatas-, hace casi un año que no nos reunimos todos.  
-Yo quiero ver a mi hermano pequeño, seguro que ha crecido mucho –Will sonrió ilusionado.  
-Os repetís más que el ajo -rió Elyon.  
-¿Tienes un hermano pequeño? –Grace lo miró curiosa.  
-Sí, el año que viene entrará en Hogwarts.  
-Me dais envidia, yo soy hija única –suspiró la pelirroja.  
-Yo también lo soy –contestó Elyon.  
-A veces los hermanos pequeños son un incordio –murmuró Lisa de mal humor.  
Elyon miró a su amiga con severidad. Después de cenar encontró a Dumbledore de camino a su despacho.  
-¡Profesor Dumbledore! –le llamó ella- Quería preguntarle si me dejaría ir mañana a la estación para despedirme de mis amigos.  
-Preferiría que te despidieses de ellos en las puertas del castillo, habrá mucho jaleo en la estación y…  
-Sí, entiendo, gracias igualmente –sonrió ella con tristeza.  
Estaba claro que Dumbledore no estaba seguro de que no apareciera algún mortífago en la estación aprovechando el revuelo de los estudiantes.  
-Seguramente querrás hacer algunas compras para Navidad, ¿no? –le preguntó el anciano.  
-Pues… sí, ahora que lo dice, sí, me gustaría comprar algunos regalos –contestó ella con timidez.  
-¡Perfecto! Le diré al profesor Snape que te espere en la Sala de Profesores para que te acompañe a Londres –Dumbleodre sonrió con ilusión.  
-¿No podría acompañarme usted? –le pidió ella con ojos suplicantes.  
-Me temo que estoy ocupado últimamente, además, creo que al profesor Snape le vendrá bien salir un poco de este castillo. ¡Buenas noches! –se despidió el director.  
Elyon se quedó sola en el pasillo, ¿un día de compras con Snape? Desde luego iba a ser un día interesante.

...

Por la mañana los pasillos del colegio se llenaron de risas, gritos y el ruido de los baúles al ser arrastrados. Elyon sonreía divertida al ver a Lisa atacada por los nervios.  
-Creo que no debería ir, ¿y si me quedo aquí contigo? –su amiga agarraba su brazo con fuerza.  
-No, no, tienes que ir, además, yo no me voy a quedar aquí todas las vacaciones, acabarías quedándote sola –intentó hacerla razonar la semielfa.  
-Pero…  
-¡Relájate! Inspira… expira…  
Lisa obedeció, aunque no pareció que eso le fuera de gran ayuda. Entre la multitud aparecieron Johnny y los demás arrastrando sus baúles.  
-¿Y tu baúl? –Grace miró a Elyon frunciendo el ceño.  
-Yo aun tardaré un par de días en irme –contestó ella como si nada.  
-Te vas a Irlanda, ¿no? –Elyon asintió- Que lata, no podremos verte estas Navidades –gruñó Johnny.  
-¿Vais a quedar para veros? –la muchacha los miró con envidia.  
-¡Pues claro! ¿Somos amigos o no? –respondió Grace con alegría.  
-Ahora que lo pienso, si quieres le puedo pedir a mis padres si puedes venir un par de días a mi casa –propuso Will.  
-¡No! ¡No hace falta! Mientras nos enviemos cartas yo ya soy feliz –la chica se sonrojó.  
A regañadientes sus amigos se despidieron y desaparecieron por los terrenos de Hogwarts, dejando a Elyon sola junto a las puertas de roble. El castillo se sumió en un silencio casi opresivo, solo esperaba no ser la única que se quedaba en el castillo durante las navidades. De camino a la Sala de Profesores se topó con dos alumnos de primero, que la miraron tímidamente antes de seguir con su camino. Las gárgolas de piedra que franqueaban las puertas estaban adornadas con muérdago y guirnaldas, y tarareaban felizmente villancicos.  
La chimenea de la estancia estaba apagada y junto a ella esperaba un chico alto y moreno, vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros, un jersey negro de cuello alto, una cazadora de piel negra y unas botas militares del mismo color. Su pelo azabache estaba recogido en una coleta baja. Elyon lo miró algo asombrada, nunca imaginó ver a Snape vestido como un muggle.  
-¿Estás lista? –le preguntó.  
Ella solo pudo asentir, no conseguía salir de su asombro, así vestido incluso se le podía considerar mono, porque la coleta no le quedaba nada mal.  
-¿Acaso crees que iba a ir a Londres con apariencia de mago? Por que no tienes pensado comprar solo en el Callejón Diagón, ¿cierto? –comentó el chico.  
-Su-supongo que no –contestó ella-. Aun no estoy segura de qué debo comprar.  
-Pues ya lo puedes ir decidiendo, porque no quiero empezar a dar vueltas por Londres para nada.  
Elyon lo miró y torció el gesto, ni que fuera fácil decidir qué regalos debía hacer. Snape cogió un poco de polvos flu, se metió en la chimenea e inspiró hondo.  
-¡Callejón Diagón! –indicó con claridad.  
Y desapareció envuelto en una llamarada verde, la chica se apresuró a imitarle. En unos segundos Elyon se encontró en el interior del Caldero Chorreante. Se sacudió el hollín al salir y observó a la gente del bar, que iba de un lado a otro felicitando las fiestas. El local estaba adornado con muérdago y pequeñas campanitas doradas que tintineaban una agradable melodía. Como siempre, atravesaron el bar hasta llegar a la parte trasera, en la que el muro de piedra que les impedía el paso se abrió y dejó ver el Callejón Diagón.  
Elyon se quedó mirando el lugar con asombro, nunca había visto tanta gente en el callejón, todo estaba decorado de verde, rojo y dorado. Los magos y brujas caminaban con rapidez de un lado a otro, cargados con innumerables bolsas.  
-Va a ser un día muy largo –gruñó Snape entrando en el callejón.  
Elyon tuvo que agarrarse al brazo del profesor para no perderlo entre la multitud, era imposible dar un paso sin tropezarse con alguien o recibir un empujón. Observó los escaparates de las tiendas, decidiendo qué podía regalar.  
-¡Espera un momento! –le dijo al chico- Ya tengo pensado uno de los regalos.  
El joven profesor alzó una ceja, y se dejó guiar por Elyon hasta una de las tiendas. Dentro de esta olía a madera y aceite, y una gran cantidad de niños pedía a sus padres una escoba por Navidad.  
-¿Qué buscas aquí? –le preguntó Snape extrañado.  
Pero la muchacha no le respondió, se dirigió al mostrador e hizo sonar un pequeño cascabel para llamar a alguno de los dependientes.  
-Buenos días jovencita, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? –el dependiente salió del almacén con una amplia sonrisa.  
-¿Tiene algún tipo de aceite o cera antideslizante para escobas? –preguntó ella.  
-¡Por supuesto! –y dicho esto el hombre volvió a desaparecer tras la puerta del almacén.  
-¿Para qué quieres comprar cera antideslizante? –Snape la miró frunciendo el ceño.  
-Para Johnny, monta de pie en la escoba, y me he dado cuenta de que a veces resbala un poco –explicó ella.  
A los pocos minutos el dependiente volvió con un pequeño tarro rojo.  
-¡Feliz Navidad! -los despidió el dependiente.  
-¡Feliz Navidad! –se despidió Elyon.  
Al salir de la tienda el aire frío les golpeó la cara.  
-¿Tienes algo más que comprar en el callejón? –le preguntó Snape.  
-Pues… pues creo que sí… -la chica se mordió el labio pensativa- ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir un libro que hable sobre thestrals?  
-Supongo que en Florits & Boots.  
Siguieron recorriendo la larga calle adoquinada, pero no encontraron el libro, no había ninguno en la librería ni en la tienda de mascotas. Aunque Elyon aprovechó para comprar en la tienda de animales un ratón de goma para gatos, que correteaba por todos lados dejando una estela de estrellitas luminosas; una pulserita de plata para aves con una pequeña plaquita redonda y un cascabelito; y un cascabel de gato, también de plata, con gravados de estrellas.  
-Creo que tendré que buscar otro regalo para Hagrid –bufó Elyon con fastidio.  
-Quizá tengan un libro así… -pensó Snape- Pero no puedo llevarte conmigo.  
-¿Dónde tienes que ir?  
-Al Callejón Knockturn –respondió el chico.  
-Vaya… -murmuró la chica bajando la vista.  
Snape la miró y suspiró.  
-Si me prometes que serás capaz de no meterte en líos durante diez minutos, puedo ir un momento a la tienda –propuso él- Pero no le digas nada a Dumbledore.  
-Te doy mi palabra de que no se enterará de nada –sonrió ella.  
Dejó a Elyon en la lechucería y se dirigió con rapidez al Callejón Knockturn. Tenía la sensación de que a la vuelta iba a tener que escuchar uno de los sermones del director, porque no sabía cómo, pero siempre se enteraba de todo. A los quince minutos Snape entró en la lechucería con un enorme libro bajo el brazo. Elyon lo miró lleno de alegría y corrió a darle las gracias, el chico no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.  
Las calles de Londres tenían exactamente el mismo aspecto que el Callejón Dragón, estaban abarrotados de gente. Caminaron un par de calles, pero a Elyon no le convenció nada de lo que vio.  
-Si sigues así, nos patearemos todo Londres para nada –gruñó Snape.  
-Es que no veo nada que me llame la atención, además, aquí hay más bares que tiendas –le respondió ella de mal humor por su poca paciencia.  
-¿Quieres que vayamos a un centro comercial? Seguro que allí encontrarás algo.  
Elyon se lo quedó mirando con asombro.  
-¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas que soy tan idiota como para no saber qué es un centro comercial? –se quejó el chico al ver su expresión- No soy un ignorante como la mayoría de los magos.  
La semielfa se encogió de hombros, no sabía qué decir, prefería no meter la pata. Caminaron hasta una parada de autobús. El profesor miró las rutas con el ceño fruncido, y luego habló un momento con un muggle que estaba sentado cerca de él.  
-Cogeremos el próximo autobús –le informó Snape metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora.  
-¿Sabes cómo funciona todo esto? –preguntó Elyon sorprendida.  
-Me revienta mucho que no escuches lo que te digo –Snape la fulminó con la mirada.  
La chica bajó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio, no podía evitarlo, le sorprendía sobremanera que alguien como él conociera el funcionamiento del mundo muggle. A los pocos minutos apareció un autobús rojo de dos pisos, ambos subieron y buscaron un sitio en el interior del vehículo, pero todos los asientos estaban ya ocupados, así que no les quedó más remedio que buscar un lugar en el que poder agarrarse para viajar de pie. El autobús se fue llenando de gente a medida que continuaban con su recorrido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el autobús se había llenado de adolescentes y familias, y parecía que todos ellos también se dirigían al centro comercial.  
-Estoy harta –escuchó Eyon comentar a una de las adolescentes-, mis padres no hacen más que repetirme que debería estudiar más para tener un futuro. Menuda estupidez, aun soy joven y quiero disfrutarlo, no como ellos que son unos carcas aburridos.  
-¡Sí! ¿Qué sabrán ellos? Nunca se enteran de nada, son unos pesados –prosiguió su amiga-. Que ganas tengo de irme de casa para que me dejen en paz y olvidarme de ellos.  
Elyon miró a las jóvenes atentamente, sabía que no lo decían en serio, podía ver en sus ojos que en realidad sí que querían a sus padres, solo que intentaban disimularlo ante los demás, para poder sentirse independientes. Sintió envidia, ojala ella pudiera hablar del mismo modo sobre sus padres. Siempre había querido tener una vida normal, unos amigos con los que poder despotricar sobre sus padres fingiendo ser rebelde e independiente. Pero ahora que tenía amigos, no tenía padres sobre los que despotricar.  
Miró hacia otro lado y se topó con una madre que hablaba felizmente con su hija pequeña, que balanceaba los pies en su asiento. Su madre le acariciaba el pelo mientras le explicaba algo, mirando a su hija como si no existiera nada más a su alrededor. Con el corazón acelerado intentó mirar a algún lugar en el que no hubiera algo que le recordara que ella siempre había estado, de alguna manera, al margen de todo, aislada en una burbuja que siempre había sido una prisión, en la que sus padres habían entrado solo unas pocas veces.  
Sintió una mano en su hombro, y un brazo que la rodeaba, como si sostuviera su frágil cuerpo. Se dejó llevar y acabó recostando su cabeza en el pecho del chico que la acompañaba, con la vista perdida en la nada, se sintió mejor, sintió que aquella burbuja se resquebrajaba un poco, dejando entrar algo de aire fresco.  
Snape le frotó el brazo como gesto de ánimo, había visto como los hombros de la chica se hundían por la pesadumbre, como si le hubieran colocado a la espalda algo muy pesado que solo podía sostener a duras penas.  
Finalmente llegaron al centro comercial, casi todos los pasajeros bajaron en esa parada. Elyon miró el edificio, era enorme, casi tanto como Gringotts. En el interior había una gran plaza y al alzar la vista vio diferentes pisos que se unían gracias a escaleras mecánicas.  
-Manos a la obra –dijo Snape impaciente-. Cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos.  
Elyon no tardó en encontrar un par de regalos más, entró en un par de tiendas y después de mucho rebuscar, salió de ellos con una bufanda escocesa y unos calcetines de lana muy calientes.  
-¿Para quién son los calcetines? –le preguntó el profesor curioso.  
-Escuché decir a Dumbledore que últimamente se le helaban los pies dentro de los zapatos –contestó ella.  
-Ese viejo liante no deja de pedir calcetines, creo que tiene una obsesión enfermiza con ellos –comentó Snape con una mueca.  
-Bueno, al menos me sirve para saber qué regalarle –lo defendió ella.  
-Si eres tú quien le regala algo, seguro que le gusta sea lo que sea –le dijo alzando una ceja.  
Elyon sintió como se sonrojaba por momentos.  
Entraron en una tienda de moda joven y allí encontró una gorra de color marrón oscuro y un conjunto de gorro, bufanda y guantes de color granate oscuro con la cabeza de un león rugiendo bordada a mano.  
-¿A ese híbrido también le vas a regalar algo? –le dijo Snape malhumorado.  
-¿Te da envidia? –le contestó ella sin mirarlo mientras se dirigía a la caja.  
El chico la fulminó con la mirada, aunque ella ni se dio cuenta. Encontraba la Navidad algo estúpido y materialista, por esas fechas parecía que la gente se acordaba la una de la otra solo para recibir algún regalo.  
Al salir de la tienda la chica se sentó en un banco para descansar un poco, le dolían los pies de tanto caminar y los brazos y manos por el peso de las bolsas.  
-¿Has acabado ya? –le preguntó Snape quitándose la cazadora, la calefacción estaba tan alta, que hacia tiempo que se estaba asfixiando.  
-No, aun me queda uno –respondió Elyon cansada, quitándose también el anorak.  
-Si quieres podemos hacer un descanso mientras comemos algo –propuso él.  
-Vale –sonrió ella mirando a su alrededor- ¿Podemos comer en un restaurante de comida basura? Siempre he querido probar esa comida.  
-¿Te apetece comer comida basura? –Snape alzó una ceja- Con ese nombre yo no quiero ni olerla.  
-No es basura lo que dan de comer –intentó aclarar la joven.  
-¡Ya lo sé que no lo es! Es comida rápida, y ni por esas me apetece mucho –le dijo el profesor aclarando que sabía de que hablaba.  
-Ni que tuvieras que correr detrás de ella –se enfurruñó Elyon cruzándose de brazos.  
Snape entornó los ojos, ese chiste había sido muy malo.  
-¿Acaso la has probado alguna vez? –le preguntó la semielfa.  
-No.  
-¡Pues entonces no sabes si está buena o mala! Venga, por favor –pidió ella con ojos de cordero degollado.  
Esos ojos… Snape suspiró.  
-De acuerdo –cedió.  
-¡Genial! –Elyon se levantó con un salto de alegría y cogió sus cosas.  
Subieron hasta la última planta, en donde según los planos, estaban los restaurantes y cafeterías. Snape no quería admitir que de comida basura no entendía nada, solo sabía que provocaba problemas nutricionales si se abusaba de ella; así que tuvo que seguir a la chica, que parecía saber algo más que él sobre el tema. Elyon lo llevó hasta uno de los restaurantes que tenía el rótulo con el nombre "McDonalds" escrito en letra amarilla. Se pusieron a la cola y al cabo de unos minutos les llegó el turno.  
-¿Qué van a tomar? –les preguntó la camarera.  
Snape miró a Elyon alzando una ceja.  
-Pide un Happy Meal con la hamburguesa que quieras, es lo que piden los adultos –le susurró ella.  
-¿Un Happy Meal con la hamburguesa de queso? –pidió él mirando los carteles del restaurante no muy seguro.  
-¿Patatas normales o deluxe?  
-Emmm… normales –escogió él no muy seguro.  
-¿Para beber?  
-Agua.  
-Para mi una BigMac, patatas normales y una Coca-Cola –se apresuró a pedir ella.  
La chica los miró brevemente antes de teclear en una pantalla.  
-Yo te invito –dijo Elyon-, para darte las gracias por no haberte quejado mucho.  
-Como quieras –le medio sonrió el chico.  
Cuando la camarera volvió trajo consigo una bandeja con diferentes cajas, una de ellas con dibujos infantiles de colores chillones.  
-Aquí tienen –la camarera les pasó la bandeja y miró a Snape como si se contuviera la risa.  
-Ambos se sentaron en una mesa vacía de dos sillas. Elyon empezó a repartir las cajas. De pronto Snape se encontró con la caja de dibujos infantiles frente a sus narices, miró a Elyon pidiendo una explicación, pero la muchacha evitó su mirada y sacó una hamburguesa grande de una pequeña caja de cartón rojo. Snape abrió la extraña caja y sacó de ella una hamburguesa en miniatura y una bolsita de plástico con un juguete en su interior.  
-¡Eres muy graciosa! ¿Lo sabías? –le gritó Snape furioso tirando de mala manera el juguete dentro de la caja- ¡Ahora seguro que la camarera se piensa que soy idiota!  
-No te pongas así, que ha sido una broma –se defendió ella riendo.  
-Ja-ja –el chico la fulminó con la mirada-. Además, esta birria no alimenta –miró la minihamburguesa con disgusto.  
-Espera, ahora lo arreglo –rió ella levantándose.  
Snape la miró con atención, habló con la camarera y ambas rieron. Elyon volvió con una caja roja y una bolsita de papel llena de unas patatas marrón oscuro.  
-Aquí tienes tu hamburguesa y unas patatas deluxe, que tenía ganas de probarlas –la semielfa se sentó y dejó la bolsita en medio de la mesa para que ambos pudieran comer.  
El chico le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa, y tuvo que admitir que no estaba tan mal.  
-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre comida basura? –le preguntó.  
Elyon masticó con rapidez y tragó antes de hablar.  
-En mi casa tenían televisión, y se aprende bastante del mundo muggle a través de ella, sobretodo con los anuncios –explicó la chica.  
-¿Y qué hacía una televisión en casa de una bruja y un elfo? –le preguntó el profesor curioso.  
-Mi madre era hija de muggles, por eso en casa teníamos esa clase de cosas: televisión, una consola… En resumen, que sé más del mundo muggle que del de los magos. Aunque claro, mi madre me explicó que no todo lo que sale en la televisión es cierto, así que no sé si yo sola sería capaz de apañármelas en el mundo muggle –comentó ella mientras comía unas patatas.  
-¿Tu madre era hija de muggles? –Snape alzó una ceja incrédulo.  
-Sí, ¿por?  
-Por que es extraño que un elfo se empareje con un mango, pero si encima es un mago de ascendente muggle la cosa es más rara aún. Los elfos no suelen confiar ni en magos ni en muggles, en eso son muy arrogantes –explicó él.  
Elyon lo miró encogiéndose de hombros, no todos eran así, como ejemplo tenía a su padre, que había dejado los prejuicios a un lado y se había casado con una bruja de ascendente muggle. Sacó el juguete de la bolsita y le dio cuerda. La hamburguesa de plástico empezó a andar por la mesa con unas pequeñas patitas.  
-Por cierto, ¿qué le has dicho a la camarera? –preguntó el chico.  
-Nada, le he explicado que lo del Happy Meal había sido una broma, porque nunca habías tenido la oportunidad de tomar comida rápida –sonrió ella.  
Apenas hablaron durante el resto de la comida, así que Elyon se entretuvo mirando a un chico joven que hacía trucos de magia cerca del jardincito en el centro de la planta. Elyon rió al ver la cara de asombro de los niños cuando el chico estornudo y del pañuelo que utilizó para taparse la nariz salió una paloma blanca. Snape se giró y miró al chico con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Cómo te puede resultar gracioso algo así? Resulta patético que un muggle se crea de verdad mago –gruñó Snape.  
-Sinceramente, creo que es más difícil hacer esa clase de trucos de manos que un hechizo con varita –opinó Elyon-. Además, mira la cara de ilusión de esos niños, es muy triste que no puedan saber que la magia existe, eso es lo más parecido a la magia que verán nunca.  
-Y eso es lo más empalagoso que podías haber dicho, si fueras diabética creo que ahora estarías muerta –se mofó él.  
Elyon lo fulminó con la mirada apretando los dientes, por un momento había olvidado lo insensible que era ese chico de hielo.  
-Anda vamos, acabemos ya con las compras –refunfuñó ella levantándose y cogiendo algunas bolsas.  
Snape se aguantó la risa, eso le pasaba por atreverse a gastarle la bromita del Happy Meal. Pasaron frente al mago muggle y Elyon se paró frente al chico para ver el siguiente truco. El muggle se la quedó mirando, era un chico un poco más joven que Snape, moreno también, pero de ojos verdes. Se acercó a ella, con una servilleta hizo una rosa de papel y se la ofreció. Pero cuando Elyon alargó la mano para cogerla el chico la retiró y le hizo un gesto para que esperara un momento. Sacó un mechero del bolsillo y prendió fuego a la rosa de papel. Elyon no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de sorpresa al ver como de repente apareció en la mano del chico una rosa de verdad, que sustituyó a la de papel mientras se quemaba con una llamarada. El muggle le dio la rosa a la joven y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.  
-Una bella rosa para una bella joven –le sonrió.  
-Gracias –musitó ella sonrojándose sobremanera.  
Snape le puso una mano en el hombro a la chica para que siguiera caminando. El chico le lanzó una mirada heladora al muggle, y este le respondió con una sonrisa desafiante.  
Entraron en una pequeña joyería, llena de escaparates de cristal. Elyon miró las joyas con detenimiento, quería unos pendientes para Grace, porque sabía lo mucho que le gustaban. El problema era que en los escaparates había muchos y no sabía por cual decidirse, buscaba algo sencillo y elegante, pero también gracioso y original, y que además no fuera muy caro. En resumen, que empezaba a dudar que pudiera encontrar lo que buscaba. Tras mucho meditar se quedó con unos pendientes de plata con una estrellita de nácar rosa, de la cual colgaban otras tres estrellas más pequeñas: dos de plata y una también de nácar rosa.  
-¿Ya has acabado? –le preguntó Snape mientras Elyon se repartía el peso de las bolsas y metía unas dentro de otras.  
-Creo que sí –contestó la chica.  
De camino a la salida pasaron frente a una librería.  
-Espera un momento, quiero mirar una cosa –Elyon entró en la tienda.  
Caminó entre las estanterías sin ver nada en especial, hasta que lo encontró. Cogió el libro y miró a su alrededor, no vio a Snape por ningún lado. Con paso rápido llegó al mostrador y una vez lo hubo pagado, escondió el libro en una de las bolsas.  
Esperó a Snape en la puerta de la librería, porque el chico había desaparecido por completo. A los pocos minutos el profesor salió de la tienda.  
-¿Dónde te habías metido? –gruñó el joven.  
-Lo mismo digo –Elyon se cruzó de brazos.  
-Anda vámonos ya, que estoy arto de andar de un lado a otro cargado como un burro –le dijo Snape de mal humor.

...

De vuelta a Hogwarts, Elyon encontró en su habitación un par de royos de papel de regalo. Se pasó el resto del día, que no era mucho, preparando los regalos para enviarlos a sus amigos, porque dentro de dos días ya era Navidad, y quería que sus regalos llegaran a tiempo. Envolverlos fue fácil, lo difícil fue pensar que podía escribir en las cartas que quería enviar junto a los regalos. No quería que algunas fueran mucho más largas que otras, y tampoco quería que todas fueran iguales.  
Al entrar en el Gran Comedor se llevó una grata sorpresa, había al menos unos treinta alumnos más de diferentes casas sentados en sus respectivas mesas. Por suerte no había sido la única que se había quedado en Hogwarts por Navidad. En la mesa de los profesores no había ni un sitio vacío, ¿es que no se iban con sus familias por Navidad? Elyon recordó que en verano algunos profesores se habían ido, aunque claro, a lo mejor había sido por las celebraciones por la caída de Voldemort.  
Cuando acabó la cena Dumbledore la alcanzó en uno de los pasillos.  
-¿Qué tal las compras?  
-Muy bien, es la primera vez que he ido de compras y me lo he pasado muy bien, a pesar de que me acompañara Snape –murmuró al final-. Por cierto, ya tengo los regalos listos, ¿hay lechuzas suficientes?  
-No te preocupes, mandaré a un par de elfos domésticos a por ellos –le sonrió el anciano- ¿Entonces el profesor Snape también se lo ha pasado bien?  
-Bueno, supongo, aunque no ha dejado de criticar todo lo que compraba. Detesta las navidades más de lo que me imaginaba –comentó ella encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Eso es porque por el momento no ha tenido ninguna razón para que le gusten, o si la ha tenido, la perdió –le dijo Dumbledore con un deje de tristeza en la voz.  
Elyon lo miró sin saber muy bien qué decir.  
-¿Usted sabía que Snape conoce muy bien el mundo muggle? –le preguntó curiosa.  
-¡Pues claro! Por eso le dije que te acompañara, de todos los profesores que hay en Hogwarts es el que más sabe sobre el mundo muggle, incluso un poco más que el profesor de Estudios Muggles diría yo. Aunque claro, no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que su padre era muggle y que se crió en un barrio muggle también –explicó el director.  
-¿Snape no es sangre limpia? –Elyon se quedó boquiabierta- Pero yo creía que en Slytherin solo podían entrar los descendientes directos de familias de magos.  
-Y así suele ser, así que hazte una idea de lo buen mago que es el profesor Snape –sonrió Dumbledore-. Por cierto, que no se entere de que tú lo sabes, prefiere que la gente crea que es de familia de magos.  
Elyon asintió, no le extrañó nada aquello, conocía de sobra a Snape y los slytherins.  
-Bueno voy a la Sala Común. Dejaré los regalos encima de mi baúl –se despidió ella.  
-Muy bien, y creo que no me equivoco al decir que uno de esos regalos es para el profesor Snape –comentó el director como si nada sonriendo.  
-¿Tanto se nota? –la joven se sonrojó ligeramente.  
-No, simplemente te conozco –rió él-. Espero que le guste tu regalo.  
-Sinceramente no sé si le gustará o no, él solito se ha ganado su regalo –Elyon se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.  
-Yo creo sí le gustará –opinó Dumbledore- Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches, profesor.  
Dumbledore retornó a su despacho sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con un poco de suerte y la ayuda de sus artimañas esas iban a ser unas buenas navidades.  
Los días eran interminables, esa noche se celebraba en Hogwarts la cena de Noche Buena, y Elyon aun no había recibido ni una sola carta de sus amigos, ni siquiera de Remus. Estaba claro que iban a ser unas navidades muy largas. De no haber conocido a Lisa y el resto seguramente los días le habrían pasado como un suspiro, como le pasó durante las semanas previas al curso escolar. Pero ahora que volvía a tener a su lado gente que le importaba, se le hacía doloroso volver a quedarse sola. Incluso había intentado recurrir a la compañía de Snape al no encontrar a Hagrid en su cabaña, pero el profesor parecía haberse evaporado, seguramente se había ido a pasar las fiestas a otra parte, quizá a su casa del barrio muggle. Estaba tan desanimada, que ni siquiera se adecentó un poco para ir a cenar, le dio igual bajar con el chándal que en ocasiones utilizaba de pijama, pisándose los bajos del pantalón que le venían un poco largos.  
-No tiene muy buen aspecto –le susurró McGonagall a Dumbledore con preocupación.  
-Parece estar deprimida, todos sus amigos se han ido y ha vuelto a quedarse sola, ni siquiera Hagrid ha tenido tiempo para estar una tarde con ella –le respondió el director.  
Snape miró de reojo al anciano, y luego observó con disimulo a la chica, que comía desganada y sola en un extremo de la mesa Gryffindor. Se sintió algo culpable, se había esforzado en evitarla. Sabía que para no estar sola habría recurrido a él, y en su opinión, él no era la mejor compañía en Navidad, cuando supuestamente la gente se reúne para pasar ratos agradables. Al acabar la cena Snape observó como Elyon se iba arrastrando los pies. Torció el gesto. ¿Quizá debería ir a decirle algo? "No, para nada, ya se le pasará. Ni que fuera la única alumna que se ha quedado en Hogwarts" se dijo a si mismo con severidad.  
-Severus, ¿te apetecería venir a tomar algo en el Callejón Diagon? –Zelda lo paró agarrando su brazo, y lo miró alzando una ceja.  
-No gracias, no me apetece –contestó él con cansancio.  
-¡Vamos! Aunque solo sea una copa, quizá después te animes –se insinuó ella.  
-He dicho que NO me apetece, quizá otro día –Snape se zafó de ella con facilidad y se dirigió a las mazmorras.  
-Bueno, ¡tú te lo pierdes! –le contestó ella intentando aparentar indiferencia.  
-Yo creo que no –murmuró él con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.  
Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se frotó las sienes suspirando con cansancio. Miró el fuego moribundo y por un momento dejó la mente en blanco. Sin saber muy bien por qué se acercó a un pequeño armario con puertas de cristal, que estaba situado en un lado de la habitación, cerca de la chimenea. Rebuscó en él. Después de mover un par de frascos y algunos libros, encontró lo que buscaba. De la parte de arriba del armario sacó un sobre grueso y una caja de madera oscura no más grande que un palmo, ambas cosas cubiertas de polvo. Miró el sobre con una mueca y lo volvió a dejar en la estantería polvorienta. Observó la caja con detenimiento, apretando los labios con indecisión. "¿Y por qué no? Total, yo no le voy a dar ningún uso, seguirá en la estantería acumulando polvo"  
Fue a su pequeño escritorio, cogió un pergamino y le arrancó un trozo, acto seguido escribió un nombre. Cogió de nuevo la caja de madera y sopló para quitarle parte del polvo. Y con ambas cosas en la mano fue en busca de un elfo doméstico.

...

A la mañana siguiente Eizen se coló en la habitación de Elyon y empezó a picotearle el pelo para despertarla. La chica gruñó e hizo un ademán para que el animal la dejara descansar. Pero el halcón no cesó en su empeño.  
-¿Sabes que res un testarudo? –gruñó ella soñolienta mirándolo.  
Eizen se apresuró en estirar una pata y mostrarle un pequeño pergamino que tenía atado a ella. Elyon se incorporó en la cama y cogió el mensaje.

_Ven a la Sala de Profesores tan rápido como puedas._  
_Profesor Dumbledore_

La chica suspiró, ¿qué quería el director ahora? Se puso las deportivas y salió de la habitación, se había quedado dormida con el chándal, y le daba mucha pereza cambiarse. Al bajar miró a los alumnos que se apelotonaban emocionados alrededor del árbol abriendo regalos, Elyon ojeó con rapidez los regalos que quedaban y no vio su nombre escrito en ninguno. Suspiró. ¿Acaso sus amigos se habían olvidado de ella? A lo mejor sus regalos aun no habían llegado, conocía lo despistados que podían llegar a ser, así que posiblemente los habían enviado tarde.  
Abrió la puerta de la Sala de Profesores, que se le antojó más pesada que de costumbre. Dentro solo estaban Dumbledore, McGonagall y para su sorpresa, Snape, junto con otros dos profesores más que ella no conocía.  
-¡Feliz Navidad! –saludó el director con felicidad.  
-¿Y los demás profesores? –preguntó Elyon entrando en la sala.  
-Con sus familias –sonrió él- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes ganas de abrir tus regalos?  
-¿Qué regalos? –ella frunció el ceño.  
Dumbledore señaló un pequeño árbol de Navidad colocado en medio de la estancia. La chica se acercó con timidez y vio su nombre escrito en algunos paquetes.  
-Pedí que los trajeran aquí para que no estuvieras sola al abrirlos –explicó el director.  
Elyon se arrodilló en el suelo y contó los regalos con una tímida sonrisa. Miró los paquetes que llevaban su nombre, y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No era porque hubiera muchos, si no por quién se los había enviado: sus amigos. No se habían olvidado de ella. Se sentía muy feliz, volvía a sentir la ilusión por saber qué había dentro. Hasta ese momento solo había recibido los regalos se sus padres, y había llegado a perder parte de la ilusión, pero ahora…  
-¡Venga! Ábrelos ya, no sea que te hayan regalado algo que pueda caducar –rió Dumbledore.  
Elyon cogió uno de los paquetes con nerviosismo, desenvolvió con cuidado y sacó del papel un libro con tapa suave y grabados de color esmeralda. "Cuentos élficos" decía el título. La chica sonrió y miró la etiqueta.  
-¡Muchas gracias! –le dijo a Dumbledore.  
-Así conocerás algo más sobre la cultura del pueblo de tu padre –le sonrió el director agachándose junto a ella en busca de sus regalos-. También es un regalo de la profesora McGonagall.  
La semielfa buscó a la profesora y le dio las gracias con una amplia sonrisa. Todos los profesores estaban desenvolviendo sus regalos, salvo Snape, que miraba el exterior a través de la ventana con cara de enfado. El siguiente regalo de Elyon no era muy grande, era una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo azul acompañada por un sobre. Tras dudar unos momentos abrió primero la bolsita, y sacó de ella cinco anillos de plata, todos ellos diferentes, con diferentes formas y dibujos, en su parte interior había gravadas unas iniciales que la chica conocía muy bien. Sus ojos se iluminaron y con rapidez volvió a meter los anillos en la bolsa, para poder abrir el sobre del cual salió una carta y una foto. Lisa, Grace, Johnny, Will y Remus la saludaban y reían desde la foto. Elyon inspiró para no llorar de alegría.

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal llevas las navidades? Nosotros te hemos echado en falta, pero que estés en Irlanda ha tenido su parte buena, hemos podido quedar todos para comprarte tu regalo. ¡Nos ha costado muchísimo! Pero al final nos hemos decidido por los anillos, cada uno te ha elegido un anillo, y su inicial esta dentro (con lo lista que eres seguro que ya te has dado cuenta ¡Sí! Sabemos que has abierto el regalo antes de leer esto, que te conocemos...)_

Elyon rió mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas.

_Así, con estos anillos, siempre nos tendrás a tu lado, aun cuando estemos muy muy lejos. No sabemos qué más contarte, que tampoco te queremos dar envidia._  
_Por cierto, no te hemos enviado ninguna carta estos días para que luego te hiciera más ilusión la foto y los anillos. Y no creas que ha sido fácil, hemos estado a punto de quitarle la lechuza a Lisa, porque quería escribirte nada más llegar a su casa (es que decidimos lo de las cartas en el tren). A Remus no fue tan difícil convencerlo, aunque por un momento creímos que te iba a enviar alguna carta a escondidas, menos mal que es un buen tío._  
_En fin, ya no hay nada más que contarte hasta ahora, tranquila que en breve te escribiremos._  
_¡Feliz Navidad!_

Elyon no pudo evitar romper a llorar. De repente se sentía tan feliz, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlos a todos y darles las gracias por estar siempre con ella. Dumbledore se acercó preocupado, pero la chica le pasó la carta para que no se preocupara. El director sonrió con cariño al leerla, al parecer las cosas mejoraban para ella poco a poco.  
De pronto la puerta se abrió y Hagrid entró en la sala, estaba cubierto de nieve.  
-Perdón por el retraso, pero he tenido que quitar algo de nieve de la puerta de mi cabaña o luego no podré entrar –se explicó él avergonzado sacudiéndose la nieve del enmarañado pelo.  
-No te disculpes y únete –rió Dumbledore haciendo un ademán.  
El semigigante se apresuró en buscar sus regalos. McGonagall y Dumbledore no tardaron en encontrar los regalos que les había hecho Elyon, y le direron las gracias sonriendo con alegría.  
-Elyon abre el mío, venga, ábrelo –le apremió Hagrid ilusionado con un enorme paquetón en las manos.  
Bajo otros regalos encontró un paquetito torpemente envuelto. En su interior encontró un silbato de plata atado a una cuerda marrón oscura.  
-¿Un silbato? –Elyon miró a Hagrid extrañada.  
-No es un silbato cualquiera, sirve para que puedas llamar a Eizen, solo él puede oírlo, bueno, él y otros halcones –le explicó Hagrid desenvolviendo su regalo, que resultó ser el libro de los thestrals- ¿Y esto?  
-Es que… digamos que la vez que entré en el bosque los thestrals me dijeron que no los entendías muy bien, están encantados contigo, pero hay cosas que tendrías que mejorar. Y como sé lo que te gustan las criaturas mágicas…  
Hagrid miraba el libro con el ceño fruncido, Elyon se preocupó, quizá lo había ofendido al regalarle el libro.  
-¡Pues ahora los thestrals estarán aun más contentos! Me lo voy a leer y a cuidarlos aun mejor –dijo el grandullón con decisión.  
Elyon sonrió y cogió otro regalo. Dumbledore se levantó y se acercó a Snape, que parecía ajeno a todo aquello.  
-¿La llevaste al callejón Knockturn? –le preguntó con severidad.  
-¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no –Snape lo miró de mal humor-. Pensaba que confiabas más en mí. La dejé en la tienda de animales mientras iba a por el libro. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Se deprimió al no encontrarlo en el Callejón Diagon.  
Dumbledore le dio una palmada en el hombro y negó con la cabeza con una media sonrisa. Entonces se escuchó un grito y ambos se giraron alarmados. Elyon estaba de pie temblando, a sus pies había una caja abierta, de la cual había salido rodando una cabeza de serpiente ensangrentada. Dumbledore se acercó a ella corriendo, se agachó y volvió a meter la cabeza de serpiente en la caja. Todos los profesores miraron la escena con horror.  
-Creo que no hace falta ni reconocer la letra –comentó el director con la mirada sombría.  
-Lucius –gruñó Snape cogiendo la caja.  
Elyon los miró asustada, a pesar de saber que Lucius le podía haber enviado algo peor que una cabeza de serpiente. Dumbledore le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.  
-No te preocupes, solo ha sido una broma de mal gusto –le dijo para animarla-. No dejes que esto te fastidie el día, venga. Que aun te quedan muchos regalos.  
-Tanto como muchos… -medio rió ella.  
Se volvió a arrodillar junto al árbol, y alargó una mano con indecisión, no estaba muy segura de que Lucius no le hubiera dejado otra sorpresita. Cogió una caja polvorienta, que llevaba su nombre escrito con tinta verde en un trozo de pergamino. Pasó la mano por la caja para quitarle el polvo, era vieja y estaba un poco astillada, y al abrirla chirrió. Snape se la quedó mirando. El interior de la caja estaba forrada de terciopelo azul, y colocada en el centro había una esclava de plata, de la que colgaban una estrella, una flor, un trébol, un pájaro y una luna. Con cuidado la sacó de la caja y se la puso en la mano para verla mejor, no sabía por qué, pero la pulsera le transmitía a la vez una sensación de alegría y tristeza que la acongojaba.  
-Es muy bonita –sonrió ella devolviéndola a la caja con cuidado.  
Snape apartó la vista de ella, su pulso se había acelerado por momentos.  
-¿Quién te la ha regalado? –preguntó McGonagall acercándose para mirar la bonita pulsera.  
-No lo sé, pero aquí hay gravada una S –contestó Elyon pasando los dedos por la parte de debajo de la caja.  
El joven profesor se giró de nuevo hacia ella alarmado, había olvidado que él mismo había gravado la caja hacía años. Su corazón se aceleró por momentos, y una mezcla de ira y vergüenza se adueñó de él al ver la expresión de Dumbledore, que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona alzando una ceja. Snape lo fulminó con la mirada y se dispuso a irse de allí, no estaba dispuesto a soportar las burlas de ese viejo.  
-Severus, espera, aquí hay un regalo para ti –le dijo Dumbledore tendiéndole un paquete.  
Gruñendo lo cogió, era sin duda un libro. Se dio cuenta de que muchas de las miradas se detenían en él. ¿Tenía que abrirlo ahí delante? Seguro que esa era una broma pesada de Dumbledore, para no variar. Rompió el papel sin miramientos, quería acabar con aquello rápidamente. Se quedó de piedra al leer el título "Trucos de magia".  
-Estás muy graciosilla últimamente, ¿no? –le dijo a Elyon asqueado.  
La chica le sonrió con maldad.  
-¿Y esto? ¿Es un libro muggle? –le preguntó inocente el director- Déjame verlo.  
-Todo tuyo, quédatelo –le contestó dándole el libro.  
-No, no, es tu regalo –Dumbledore se cruzó de brazos.  
Snape entornó los ojos y se fue de la Sala de Profesores.  
-¿Por qué le has regalado eso? –le preguntó el anciano.  
-Es una larga historia –rió ella.  
Ya solo quedaban dos paquetes bajo el árbol, y ambos eran para ella. Observó la caligrafía con el ceño fruncido, su nombre estaba escrito con letras finas y alargadas. Conocía esa letra, cada año recibía regalos de la misma persona por navidades y su cumpleaños, aunque jamás lo había visto ni sabía de quién se trataba. Ambos regalos eran cajas de madera clara adornadas con motivos florales en plata, verde y oro. Abrió una de ellas, en su interior había una diadema de plata, grabada cuidadosamente con dibujos de enredaderas y pequeñas flores.  
-Es… preciosa –murmuró ella asombrada, jamás había recibido un regalo igual.  
-Déjame verla, por favor –le pidió Dumbledore.  
Elyon le dio la caja con la diadema, y abrió la que quedaba. Dentro había un pasador de pelo también de plata, pero con dos flores azules, una más grande que la otra. Le resultaba extrañamente familuar. El azul era intenso y el brillo que tenía era parecido al del nácar. Conocía esas flores, eran como las del Callejón del Sauce. Al sacar el pasador vio que bajo este había una pequeña nota.

_Tu madre se lo solía poner a menudo antes de que tu nacieras. Estaba preciosa con él, seguro que tú también lo estarás._

Entonces a su mente vino la imagen de su madre con ese pasador de pelo. Era una imagen vaga, como si de eso hubiera pasado muchísimo tiempo.  
Una lágrima recorrió su rostro, la persona que le enviaba estas cosas… ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera algo de su madre? Dumbledore se acercó extrañado al ver su reacción, y le quitó la nota para leerla.  
-Es un pasador muy bonito, ¿por qué no vas a dejar un momento los regalos en tu habitación? No sea que por mala suerte vayas a perder alguno –le aconsejó el director con una sonrisa.  
Elyon asintió, ni siquiera podía articular palabra, estaba como en estado de shock. Nada más salir de la sala la expresión de Dumbledore se ensombreció y enfureció a partes iguales. McGonagall también leyó la nota.  
-¿Quién le ha enviado esto?  
-Azrael –contestó el director.  
McGonagall apretó los labios con desaprobación.

...

De vuelta a su cuarto, Snape tuvo el impulso de tirar el libro al fuego de la chimenea, pero se contuvo. Ojeó las páginas del libro, que contenían fotos en algunos de los pasos a seguir. Con un bufido tiró el libro sobre uno de los sillones de su habitación. Desganado, se dejó caer en la cama como un peso muerto, haciendo que los muelles chirriaran. "Bueno, al menos parece que le gustó mi regalo" se dijo a sí mismo con una pequeña sonrisa. Sintió una agradable sensación al recordar la sonrisa de Elyon al ver la pulsera. Con un poco de suerte Dumbledore no abriría la boca y así nadie sabría que ese regalo era suyo.

...

Se sentó en su cama y dejó los regalos a un lado. No podía dejar de pensar en la nota. Miró el pasador de nuevo. A parte de aquel recuerdo borroso, nunca se lo había visto puesto a su madre, de hecho, nunca había visto joyas parecidas en casa. La joya más parecida que habían tenido era su lágrima azul, que antes había sido de su padre. Pero este se la había regalado a ella al cumplir los trece años. Había tantas cosas que no sabía de sus padres... aunque al menos ahora sabía cuál era esa extraña conexión entre las flores del Callejón del Sauce y su madre.  
Cogió la foto de sus amigos y la colocó en su mesita, apoyándola en la lámpara. Sonrió. Se desperezó y decidió irse a duchar, estaba un poco harta de ir siempre con el chándal, la verdad. Una vez duchada y fresca como una rosa, sacó de nuevo los anillos y se los puso. El anillo de Lisa se lo puso en el pulgar derecho, el de Will en el izquierdo, el de Grace y Johnny juntos en el anular izquierdo, y el de Remus en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha.

...

Albus miraba el fuego de mal humor.  
-No entiendo por qué has tenido que enviarle eso –gruñó.  
-Era de su madre, me pareció un bonito detalle –le respondió el fuego.  
-¿Bonito detalle? ¡Si no le hubieras enviado esa nota sí que habría sido un bonito detalle!  
-¡Un detalle que no habría entendido! ¡Tiene todo el derecho del mundo a saber cómo eran sus padres!  
-Creo que ya hablamos sobre esto, no debe saber nada hasta que esté preparada. Me está costando mucho que supere lo ocurrido, ¡y lo último que necesito es que tú le envíes notas!  
-¡Es mi nieta! –rugió el fuego- ¡Quiero poder hablar con ella, que sepa que existo!  
-Has pasado once años sin poder decirle nada, un año más no te matará, Azrael –le dijo Dumbledore con seriedad.  
-¡Es lo único que me queda! ¡No tienes derecho a decir si puedo verla o no! –se exasperó el hombre que lo observaba desde el fuego.  
-Lo tengo desde que pusiste a sus padres y a ella bajo mi protección.  
-¡Sí! Y creo que no debí hacerlo, ¡todo salió mal! ¡Mataron a mi hijo, mi nuera y por poco se la llevan a ella! –le reprochó.  
-Sabes tan bien como yo que la culpa fue tuya, si hubieras actuado de otra manera tu hijo seguiría vivo y ahora podrías estar de vuelta con él. Actuaste mal y ha tenido consecuencias devastadoras, así que no permitiré que vuelvas a inmiscuirte. Ni una nota más, ni un regalo, ni nada. Quiero que te olvides de ella hasta que esté preparada, tarde el tiempo que tarde –la voz de Dumbledore era una dolorosa condena.  
El hombre de rasgos finos y pelo rojo, que se confundía con el fuego, lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Negó con la cabeza.  
-No tienes derecho para hacer eso ¡No puedes hacerme eso, Albus! –suplicó.  
-No hay más que hablar Azrael, solo te pido que tengas paciencia y que confíes más en mi y su Protector, que por cierto, está haciendo un gran trabajo.  
Azrael suspiró desde la chimenea.  
-Cuídala mucho, por favor, no dejes que le pase nada, es lo único que me queda ya en la vida.  
-Tranquilo, aquí está a salvo –sonrió Dumbledore tranquilizador.  
Las llamas se apagaron y la imagen del elfo desapareció.


	19. 4º Curso Capítulo 19

_Aquí está la segunda parte del capítulo de se que he tardado mucho en acabarlo, pero la inspiración no ha venido a visitarme últimamente y además no he tenido mucho tiempo. pero ya está listo. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis algún Review con vuestra opinión, que siempre hace ilusión recibir criticas._

**Capítulo 19**

Al mediodía el Gran Comedor lucía lujoso para celebrar la comida de Navidad. Como ese año se habían quedado muy pocos alumnos en el colegio, solo había una mesa para todos ellos. Elyon se sentó junto al grupo de gryffindors, todos más pequeños que ella esos días. Al final de la mesa se habían sentado los únicos cinco slytherins que no habían ido a casa a pasar las fiestas.  
Antes de empezar a comer, Dumbledore se levantó y les deseó a todos Feliz Navidad, luego comenzó a alardear de a cantidad de calcetines que le habían regalo, diciendo que sin duda había batido un récord. Muchos de los alumnos rieron. El tema de conversación de la comida fue precisamente ese: los regalos. Todos los alumnos sonreían y fardaban sobre lo que habían recibido. Elyon no comentó nada, sonriendo para ella mientras miraba los anillos. Desde luego había encontrado unos buenos amigos. Pero también recordó la carta ¿De quién sería? Solo de pensar en eso se le quitaba el apetito.  
Snape entró en el Gran Comedor cuando ya se servían los postres, tenía el pelo mojado y llevaba una camisa negra y unos tejanos azul oscuro. La chica lo miró con atención, estaba claro que se iba a alguna parte. El joven profesor le susurró algo a Dumbledore, que asintió y le hizo un ademán dándole a entender que podía marcharse.  
Después de comerse un buen trozo de pastel de chocolate, Elyon abandonó la mesa. Caminó por el Gran Comedor con calma, pensando qué podía hacer a parte de escribir a sus amigos dándoles las gracias por el regalo. Al salir de la sala se quedó plantada en medio del pasillo, mirando el exterior nevado a través de las puertas del castillo, que estaban abiertas de par en par ¿Y si salía a dar una vuelta? De las mazmorras salió Snape con paso ligero mientras se ponía un abrigo largo hasta las rodillas.  
-¿Tú también te vas? –le preguntó desde lo alto de las escaleras de mármol.  
El chico se giró sobresaltado.  
-¿Acaso te importa? –le respondió con indiferencia.  
-Todos se van a casa por Navidad –Elyon se encogió de hombros con una mezcla de tristeza e indiferencia.  
-Yo no tengo casa a la que volver –murmuró él para sí mismo saliendo del castillo.  
Ella se quedó allí unos minutos más. Había escuchado el comentario de Snape. "Todos tenemos un lugar al que volver" pensó ella.  
-¿Has hecho ya el trabajo de Encantamientos? –dos alumnos de Hupplepuff pasaron por su lado alegremente.  
¡Los deberes! Se había olvidado por completo de ellos, y eso que tenía que entregar incluso un par de trabajos de las clases suplementarias. Tendría que dejar el paseo para otro momento, no quería dejar todas las tareas para el último día. Los siguientes dos días pasaron sin grandes novedades, había recibido un par de cartas de sus amigos, que le explicaban cómo estaban pasando las vacaciones, y de paso se preguntaban dudas sobre los deberes. Lo que más le extrañó a Elyon fueron las cartas de Lisa, eran muy cortas y apenas le contaban nada, y ella quería saber cómo le estaba hiendo con su familia, si había conseguido solucionar algo o no.  
Cansada de estar todo el día con la cabeza metida en un libro fue a dar una vuelta por el colegio. Los pasillos se habían vuelto fríos y tétricos desde que ya casi no había estudiantes, y la luz grisácea por el cielo encapotado no ayudaba a mejorar aquella sensación. Como no encontraba nada interesante, empezó a curiosear todas las aulas y habitaciones que había en su recorrido, para su sorpresa todas estaban abiertas, aunque no encontró nada interesante en su interior. Por eso se extrañó al encontrar una de las puertas cerradas. Forcejeó un poco por si la puerta estaba atascada, pero no, estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Dudó unos momentos. Si estaba cerrada quería decir que había algo interesante al otro lado, si no, ¿para qué cerrarla?  
-Alojomora –murmuró apuntando con su canalizadora a la cerradura.  
Con un click la puerta se abrió sola. No se lo había puesto muy difícil. En la habitación solo había un montón de sillas y pupitres amontonados a los lados del aula. Solo eso, y algo grande cubierto por una sábana oscura detrás de un par de pupitres. Picada por la curiosidad, retiró los pupitres y tiró de la sábana. Ante ella pareció un enorme espejo, era viejo y estaba sucio, apenas podía ver su reflejo con claridad. Algo comenzó a materializarse junto a ella en el espejo. Se giró, pero no había nadie con ella. Cogió la sábana y limpió un poco el cristal. La tela se escapó de entre sus dedos. Ahora había dos personas junto a ella. Elyon se alejó del espejo sin dar crédito. Eran sus padres, sus padres aparecían en el espejo, pero a su lado no había nadie, estaba sola en la sala, completamente sola.  
El reflejo de su madre le tendió la mano con una enorme sonrisa. Ella se acercó con paso indeciso, ¿sería aquello producto de su imaginación? Tocó el cristal y miró a su madre, que fue perdiendo la sonrisa al ver que su hija se quedaba al otro lado. Elyon tanteó el cristal, por un momento le hubiera gustado encontrar una grieta por la que poder pasar al otro lado. Su padre le puso una mano en el hombro a su reflejo, sabía que no era real, pero podía sentir el peso y la calidez de su mano. Una lágrima surcó su rostro. Tuvo el impulso de tirar una silla y romper el cristal. Pero por otra parte sentía que si lo hacía perdería el recuerdo de sus padres para siempre. Se dejó caer de rodillas. Su madre la abrazó. Y ella lloró por no poder sentirlo, por no poder recordar el olor de su pelo, por estar olvidando esas pequeñas cosas que necesitaba recordar para no sentirse sola. Apoyó la cabeza en el cristal y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando imaginar que estaba al otro lado del espejo.  
Dumbledore se preocupó al ver que Elyon no aparecía a la hora de la cena, estaba a punto de ir a buscarla cuando la vio entrar en el Gran Comedor. Tenía los ojos hinchados y el semblante extremadamente triste. El director frunció el ceño, ¿había recibido malas noticias de sus amigos? ¿Se había peleado con alguno? Porque durante los últimos días parecía que había recuperado la alegría, y ahora de repente, había estado llorando. Luego iría a hablar con ella. La encontró frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda.  
-¿Ha pasado algo? –le preguntó Dumbledore mirándola con atención.  
-No, ¿por? –mintió ella, aun tenía los ojos hinchados.  
-Por tu cara, no intentes negarme que has estado llorando –la advirtió.  
-Es que estoy un poco estresada por los trabajos, y como no están mis amigos… Solo por carta no pueden ayudarme mucho –se inventó una excusa tan rápido como pudo.  
-Si realmente es por eso, puedo hablar con los profesores para que te den más tiempo. Además puedes pedirle al profesor Snape que te ayude cuando vuelva, yo me encargo –le propuso el director.  
-¡No! ¡No, ni hablar! –se apresuró a decir ella, sobre todo por lo de recibir ayuda de Snape- Quiero entregar mis trabajos junto a mis compañeros.  
-Como quieras, pero si realmente lo que necesitas es hablar aquí me tienes para lo que necesites. Y si yo no estuviera, siempre puedes acudir a la profesora McGonagall o al profesor Snape.  
Elyon asintió y entró en su Sala Común. Dumbledore suspiró, no era tonto, sabía que algo le pasaba, y no era por culpa del estrés. Solo esperaba no tardar mucho en descubrir qué pasaba y qué la preocupaba.  
Pasaron otros dos días y la chica de cada vez estaba más pálida y ojerosa, y eso no le gustó, eran los típicos síntomas de depresión que sufrían los elfos, y sabía muy bien cómo podían acabar esas depresiones.  
Una vez más Elyon estaba tumbada frente al espejo, estaba enrollada en una manta, y en el reflejo podía ver como su madre le acariciaba el pelo. Suspiró. Durante esos días el reflejo había ido cambiando, poco a poco se hicieron nítidas otras dos figuras más, dos tumbas, cada una con su respectivo nombre: Timothy McWilliams y Anya McWilliams. En esos momentos su padre estaba sentado sobre su lápida. Otra cosa que había cambiado era la expresión de sus padres, su sonrisa había desaparecido, ahora parecían tristes, casi tanto como su hija. Sintió nauseas, llevaba un día sin comer nada, quizá sería buena idea comer algo y de paso salir a estirar un poco las piernas. Pero nada más salir de la habitación sintió la urgente necesidad de volver a entrar.  
Aunque sus tripas rugían apenas probó bocado, no le apetecía nada de lo que había en los platos. Se levantó de la mesa para volver junto al espejo, pero al salir del Gran Comedor tropezó con alguien que no esperaba encontrar.  
-¡Feliz Navidad, Elyon! –Remus le sonrió soltando una enorme bolsa similar a un saco de dormir, y quitándose el gorro rojo lleno de nieve que le había regalo ella por Navidad.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? –la chica lo miró sorprendida.  
-Dumbledore me ha dicho que necesitabas compañía, y aquí estoy –sonrió él- He venido a pasar el resto de las Navidades contigo.  
-¿Y tu familia?  
-He estado estos días con ellos, y saben que ya me he hecho mayor, así que tampoco esperaban que pasara en casa todas las fiestas –explicó el joven riendo.  
-¡Genial! –Elyon se tiró a su cuello con alegría, aunque por alguna razón no se sentía del todo feliz.  
Elyon lo acompañó a la Sala Común. El cuadro de la Señora Gorda miró a Remus con desagrado, pero este sacó del bolsillo una llave bastante grande, que tenía la empuñadura en forma de cabeza de león.  
-¿Te la ha dado el profesor Dumbledore? –le preguntó la mujer con el ceño fruncido.  
-¡Por supuesto! ¿De dónde la he sacado si no? –contestó el chico.  
El cuadro se apartó y los dejó entrar.  
-¿Y esa llave? –le preguntó la chica curiosa.  
-Resulta que hay una para cada casa, con esto puedo entrar en la Sala Común sin ser alumno o profesor, incluso saltarme el conjuro contra mirones que tiene la escalera de las chicas –explicó Remus-. De haber sabido que existían estas llaves, seguro que las habríamos intentado robar cuando éramos estudiantes.  
El chico rió y Elyon negó con la cabeza, a pesar de no ser un estudiante, seguía siendo un gamberro. Los alumnos que había en la sala se lo quedaron mirando extrañados.  
-Por cierto, ¿dónde vas a dormir? –le preguntó ella.  
-Pues Dumbledore me ha dicho que duerma en tu habitación, como ya no queda ninguna compañera tuya –Remus se sonrojó un poco.  
-Ammm… bien, vale. Puedes dormir en la cama de Lisa, seguro que a ella no le importará –sonrió Elyon.  
Si era sincera no le hacía mucha ilusión que Remus durmiera en su habitación, porque no le iba a ser fácil escabullirse por la noches si el chico dormía en la cama de al lado. "Maldito Dumbledore… viejo entrometido…" pensó ella con enfado.  
Después de dar una vuelta por el colegio, el chico la ayudó con los trabajos y deberes. Al llegar la noche Elyon se durmió esperando que Remus se cansara de leer y se durmiera de una vez, por lo que se levantó de muy mal humor. Y su estado de ánimo no mejoró durante la mañana, ya que Remus no la dejó sola ni a sol ni a sombra. En la biblioteca se sintió extremadamente frustrada, no paraba de balancear los pies en su silla y de removerse en ella inquieta, le temblaban las manos y sentía una desagradable sensación de ansiedad, no podía dejar de pensar en el espejo.  
-¿Qué te pasa? Llevas toda la mañana muy inquieta –le preguntó el chico en la comida.  
-Nada, no me pasa nada –contestó Elyon de mal humor.  
-¿Te apetece hacer algo después de comer?  
"Sí, que te vayas un rato y me dejes en paz" pensó ella mirándolo con los labios apretados.  
-¿De verdad que no te pasa nada? –insistió él frunciendo el ceño.  
-¡Sí, de verdad! ¡No seas pesado! –se levantó de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor pisando fuerte.  
Remus la miró preocupado y buscó a Dumbledore en la mesa de profesores. El director asintió y el joven se apresuró en seguir a la chica.  
Elyon se escabulló por los pasillos sin ser vista, o al menos eso creía. El licántropo la siguió a cierta distancia, y vio como la chica entraba en un aula. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Remus se acercó y apoyó la oreja en la puerta. Al otro lado no se escuchó nada. Frunció el ceño. Aún recordaba los pasillos secretos y las salas escondidas, por lo que sabía perfectamente que ese aula estaba vacía ¿Entonces, qué hacía Elyon allí?  
Esperó a varios metros de la puerta, escondido detrás de una armadura. Ya había oscurecido, sus tripas rugían de hambre, estaba seguro que ya había pasado la hora de la cena, y la joven aún no había salido. Empezó a preocuparse, pero sabía que no debía entrar, no hasta que ella se fuera. La puerta se abrió y Elyon salió al pasillo, estaba pálida y con el semblante triste, era más que obvio que había estado llorando. La chica desapareció por el pasillo arrastrando los pies y con los hombros caídos.  
Remus entró en el aula tras abrir la puerta con un hechizo sencillo. La inspeccionó con la vista, no había nada fuera de lo común ¿Entonces por qué entraba Elyon? ¿Y por qué estaba tanto tiempo en un lugar vacío? Algo llamó su atención, en un lado de la sala había algo grande cubierto con una sábana.  
-¿Un armario? –se preguntó en un murmullo.  
Cogió la tela y tiró, se vio a si mismo reflejado en un enorme espejo polvoriento. Algo brilló a su derecha en el reflejo, la luna llena asomaba por una de las ventanas. Remus se giró asustado. Pero en la ventana no había luna, solo algunas nubes que tapaban las estrellas. Volvió a mirar el espejo, en el reflejo sí que estaba la luna llena en la ventana. Frunció el ceño, no terminaba de entender qué significaba aquello, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que a pesar de haber luna llena en el espejo, su reflejo seguía siendo humano, su cuerpo no había cambiado, no veía ningún monstruo sediento de sangre al otro lado.

...

Remus se lo explicó todo a Dumbledore.  
-El Espejo de Odesed –murmuró el anciano.  
-¿El qué? –el chico lo miró con interés.  
-Lleva años en el colegio, estaba en esa sala desde antes de que tú entraras en Hogwarts, y ningún estudiante se había fijado en él, por eso no lo he movido. Y mira que mala suerte, que después de tanto tiempo ha tenido que ser Elyon la que ha dado con él –suspiró el director.  
-¿Tan malo es?  
-Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de qué es lo que muestra, ¿no? –miró al chico con interés.  
-Eso creo, muestra… nuestros deseos, ¿verdad? –Remus se quedó pensando en lo que había visto.  
-Exacto, muestra lo que más deseamos en este mundo. Y conociéndote, seguro que tú viste algo relacionado con tu licantropía –razonó Dumbledore con una sonrisa triste.  
-Sí, vi que no me transformaba con la luna llena. Pero si solo es eso, si solo vemos nuestros deseos… ¿Qué problema hay con el espejo? –preguntó confuso.  
-Que hay personas que se han consumido frente a ese espejo, se vuelve algo adictivo. Y creo que ya habrás caído en la cuenta de qué es lo que ve Elyon en el espejo –explicó Dumbledore preocupado.  
-A sus padres –el anciano asintió.  
-Tenemos que apartarla de ese espejo antes de que sea tarde, y creo que el único con el tacto suficiente para hacerlo eres tú.  
-¿Y Snape? –Remus lo miró alzando la ceja.  
-Sabes tan bien como yo que él no lo conseguiría, o eso creo yo –murmuró-. Igualmente hace días que tendría que haber vuelto, no sé que habrá pasado.  
-Bien, yo me encargo –sonrió Remus, por alguna razón se alegraba de que Snape estuviera fuera de juego.

...

Al día siguiente Remus dejó a la chica un poco más a su aire, ya sabía lo que escondía, y no quería agobiarla, porque si no, no querría escucharle más tarde. Esperaría a que volviera a entrar en el aula del espejo. Elyon estuvo más calmada con él, ya no parecía tan enfadada, aunque seguía sin hablarle mucho y apenas sonreía. Remus utilizó la excusa de que necesitaba una buena ducha para dejarla sola, y que así fuera junto al espejo. Pero no salió tan rodado como él quería. Para su sorpresa la chica no fue corriendo al aula, estuvo vagabundeando por los terrenos, por lo que a él le fue difícil vigilarla sin ser visto. Parecía como si estuviera posponiéndolo todo lo necesario, como si se resistiera a ir de nuevo junto a aquel espejo. Aunque finalmente entró en el castillo.  
Remus inspiró hondo. La verdad era que no sabía muy bien qué decirle a Elyon. Solo esperaba no cagarla y conseguir que viera que aquello no llevaba a ninguna parte. Entró en el aula sin llamar. El sonido de la puerta le pareció más ruidoso que de costumbre. Elyon se giró sobresaltada, lo miró con sorpresa y enfado.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me has estado siguiendo? –la chica se apresuró en secarse las lágrimas- ¿A sido cosa de Dumbledore, verdad? ¿Por qué no me dejáis hacer lo que quiera?  
-Porque eres lista, y sabes tan bien como yo que esto no lleva a ninguna parte –señaló al espejo polvoriento.  
-¡Me da igual! ¡Yo lo único que quiero es no olvidar a mis padres! ¡Y si esta es la única manera de conseguirlo, seguiré viniendo aquí las veces que sea necesario! –le gritó ella llena de rabia e impotencia.  
-Se sincera contigo misma y pregúntate si esto es realmente lo que quieres. Si esto te ayuda de algo. Mira el reflejo y dime si te sientes más feliz cuando lo miras –le dijo él cogiéndola del hombro, arrastrándola y obligándola a mirar el reflejo.  
Elyon se encontró con los rostros de sus padres, que la miraban tristes, como si su hija les hubiera decepcionado profundamente. Sintió un aguijonazo en el pecho.  
-¿Te sientes más feliz? –insistió el chico.  
-No –musitó ella avergonzada-. Yo solo quería…  
-Ya sé lo que querías, pero así solo empeoras las cosas. Aunque duela, tus padres no van a volver. Ya sé que se olvidan cosas, pequeñas cosas que consideramos importantes. Pero créeme cuando te digo que lo que queda es lo más importante –Remus recordó a sus amigos e inspiró hondo, no podía hundirse frente a ella.  
-Lo siento… no me acordaba de que tú también habías perdido a tus seres queridos… soy una egoísta –Elyon rompió a llorar.  
-Un poco sí, no te lo voy a negar –la chica lo miró dolida-. Pero no te culpo, a menudo pensamos que solo lo nuestro es importante, sobre todo cuando pasan estas cosas.  
Elyon lo abrazó con fuerza, y él le respondió.  
-No sé si podré dejar de venir… lo he intentado, pero no puedo… incluso intenté romper el espejo…  
-Yo te ayudaré en eso –Remus le frotó la espalda-. Por curiosidad, ¿qué ves?  
-A mis padres –Elyon miró de nuevo el reflejo-. Han vuelto a sonreír, hasta hace unos momentos estaban tristes. Y están sentados sobre sus lápidas.  
El licántropo frunció el ceño, no era lo que esperaba escuchar. Estuvieron un rato más en el aula, sincerándose, desahogándose mutuamente. Finalmente salieron de allí y se fueron a dormir. En el dormitorio Elyon le pidió a Remus que si podía dormir con él, necesitaba a alguien a su lado, no quería sentirse sola. Aunque al preguntarlo se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas. El chico le hizo un hueco en la cama con una cálida sonrisa. Remus también se sonrojó cuando ella lo abrazó acurrucándose a su lado. El licántropo no pudo esconder una sonrisa al percibir el olor de su pelo, que lo relajó hasta dejarlo dormido.

...

Remus se despertó sobresaltado, y por un momento no recordó dónde se encontraba. Miró a su lado y vio la cama vacía, Elyon se había despertado antes que él. Apretó los labios, le hubiera gustado verla dormir a su lado.  
-¿Ya estás despierto? –le preguntó Elyon desde la puerta del baño, mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.  
-Eres muy madrugadora, ¿no? –rió él.  
-No, no creas. Pero es que tus ronquidos sirven de despertador –rió.  
-¿Ronco? –el licántropo se sonrojó sobremanera.  
-Sí, un poco –ella sonrió quitándole importancia.  
Bajaron a desayunar. La semielfa había recuperado el color en las mejillas, aunque aun parecía algo abatida. Conseguir que dejara de visitar el espejo iba a llevar algo más de tiempo y esfuerzo.  
Elyon miró la mesa de los profesores, y no vio a Snape, hacía días que se había ido. ¿Dónde estaría? Porque si según él no se iba con su familia…  
-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó Remus dándole un sorbo a su café.  
-¿Dónde crees que estará Snape?  
-Ni lo sé, ni me importa –respondió escuetamente- ¿A ti sí?  
Elyon se encogió de hombros. Remus torció el gesto, ¿a qué venía esa repentina preocupación por él? El resto del día pasó sin grandes incidentes, el licántropo intentó distraer a la chica para que no pensara en el espejo, fueron a dar un paseo por Hogsmeade y luego a Las Tres Escobas. Remus se dio cuenta de que Elyon a veces se quedaba pensativa retorciéndose las manos, aunque luego volvía al mundo real con una sonrisa triste. Parecía que ella también estaba poniendo de su parte para no volver a aquella aula. Después de la cena McGonagall los fue a buscar a la Sala Común y los llevó hasta el despacho del director. Elyon se mordió el labio, aun seguía rencorosa con el anciano, y además no era buena señal que los hiciera ir a su despacho, siempre que pasaba eso acababa habiendo una bronca y una charla interminable.  
-¿Cómo estáis pasando estas fiestas? –les saludó Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa.  
-Bastante bien –contestó Remus.  
Elyon se mantuvo en silencio con la vista baja.  
-¿A pasado algo? –preguntó el chico con preocupación.  
-¡En absoluto! Solo os he hecho venir para invitaros a la fiesta de Navidad de los profesores –rió el anciano.  
Elyon levantó la vista incrédula.  
-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer nosotros ahí? No pintamos nada en esa fiesta –el licántropo parecía tan confuso como ella.  
-No lo sé, lo que se supone que se hace en las fiestas –Dumbledore lo miró como si la respuesta fuera la más obvia del mundo-. Seréis mis invitados. Los profesores pueden llevar a algunos invitados, así que tranquilos, no creo que se fijen mucho en vosotros.  
-Pues entonces gracias –el chico sonrió extrañado.  
Elyon seguía sin poder articular palabra.  
-Bueno, ya podéis volver a la Sala Común y pensar en lo que os pondréis, hay que ir un poco elegantes –los despidió el director.  
A los dos se les calló el alma a los pies ¿Algo elegante? Elyon lo único decente que tenía era la túnica negra de elfo, y no le apetecía nada ponérsela, ya que le traía malos recuerdos. Y Remus apenas había traído ropa, aunque si era realista, ni habiendo traído su escaso armario a cuestas encontraría en él algo que ponerse, y por nada del mundo quería pedir ayuda a sus padres, hace años que decidió ser autosuficiente cansado de su sobreprotección.  
-¿Crees que podremos decir que no vamos? –le preguntó Elyon al chico cuando salían del despacho.  
-No lo creo, Dumbledore no nos dejará en paz hasta que nos presentemos allí –respondió él abatido.  
La chica suspiró con resignación.  
Al llegar a la habitación se encontraron dos paquetes envueltos en un simple papel marrón, cada uno en su respectiva cama. Remus se adelantó con una media sonrisa y abrió el suyo, del que sacó una camisa granate muy oscura.  
-No sé por qué, pero me imaginaba algo así –rió para sí sacando el resto de la ropa.  
Elyon abrió el suyo, del que sacó un vestido de tirantes color champán y unas sandalias del mismo color que tenían un poco de tacón.  
-Es precioso –sonrió ella- ¿Cómo consigue Dumbledore tener tan buen gusto para todo?  
-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –el chico alzó una ceja divertido, ella asintió- Bueno, verás, desde hace muchos años se rumorea que Dumbledore es…. de la otra acera.  
Elyon se quedó con la boca abierta.  
-¿Dumbledore es gay? –no podía creérselo.  
-Es solo un rumor, pero viendo lo visto…. – comentó él enseñándole la camisa.  
-Vaya… quién lo iba decir… yo pensaba que estaba liado con McGonagall –comentó Elyon inocente.  
Remus rió con ganas. La chica cogió el vestido y lo colocó frente a ella mirándose en el espejo.  
-¿Crees que me quedará bien? –se giró para enseñárselo al licántropo.  
El chico frunció el ceño y torció el gesto, luego repentinamente se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Qué? –la chica se exasperó al no obtener respuesta.  
-Te seré sincero: no tengo imaginación para estas cosas, hasta que no lo vea puesto no te lo podré decir –contestó él.  
-Eres un caso –sonrió ella dejando el vestido encima de la cama-. Pues tendré que esperar a mañana.  
La semielfa miró el vestido con gesto de fastidio. Le hubiera gustado saber la opinión de Remus.

...

Se estaban preparando para arreglarse para la fiesta, cuando llamaron a la puerta. McGonagall entró con una tímida sonrisa.  
-Elyon, el profesor Dumbledore me ha mandado a buscarte para ayudarte a arreglarte y acompañarte al baile –informó ella.  
-No se lo tome a mal, pero creo que puedo apañármelas sola –contestó ella tímidamente.  
-Anda, vete con ella. No intentes llevarle la contraria a Dumbledore, es un consejo –le dijo Remus.  
Elyon se fue con la profesora a regañadientes.  
-¿Qué está planeando el director? –le preguntó a McGonagall con una ceja levantada.  
-Sinceramente prefiero ignorarlo, es mejor seguirle la corriente y sorprenderse luego –rió la profesora.  
Elyon entornó los ojos. Estaba claro que si Dumbledore lo decía había que hacerlo por fuerza, y eso la fastidiaba, no quería resignarse tan pronto a que la controlaran. La profesora la ayudó con el peinado, que era lo que la semielfa tenía menos claro, finalmente se dejó el pelo suelto con unas ondulaciones, y se puso la diadema de plata que le habían regalado esas navidades para que el peinado no pareciera tan sencillo. La joven se sonrojó cuando McGonagall se ofreció a maquillarla, por suerte para ella, Lisa le había dado un par de consejos sobre maquillaje antes de irse durante las fiestas.  
Remus esperaba junto a Dumbledore en Las Tres Escobas. El local había guardado todas las mesas para dejar sitio por si la gente quería bailar. Todo estaba decorado con muérdago, y un gran árbol de Navidad presidía el establecimiento. El chico suspiró con fastidio, le hubiera gustado llegar junto a Elyon, pero estaba claro que esa posibilidad no entraba dentro de los planes del director.  
-¡Anima esa cara muchacho! –rió el director dándole una palmada en la espalda- Seguro que Elyon no tarda en llegar.  
Remus lo miró alarmado e intentó replicar que no estaba molesto por eso, si no porque le había hecho ir a una fiesta en la que no pintaba nada. Pero Dumbledore gritó con alegría y alzó los brazos dirigiéndose al nuevo invitado.  
-¡Severus, qué alegría! ¡Pensé que no vendrías! –rió el anciano.  
Snape lo miró e intentó escabullirse entre la gente, pero no reacciono a tiempo, Dumbledore empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda.  
-Cómo no venir… mi ilusión de toda vida ha sido ver a mis antiguos profesores borrachos danzando como idiotas –gruñó él.  
-¡No seas exagerado! –rió el anciano.  
Snape llegó a la conclusión de que Dumbledore hacía rato que había empezado a beber, y que solo le faltaba bailar mientras se tropezaba con su túnica y derramaba la bebida de la copa que llevaba en la mano. Si su expresión ya estaba lo suficientemente asqueada, se agravó al ver a Remus venir hacia ellos.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó de mal humor.  
-Es mí invitado Severus, así que no te vayas a poner de mal humor ¡Que esto es una fiesta! –el anciano se fue riendo hacia otro lado.  
-¿Te diviertes? –le preguntó Snape alzando una ceja intentando ser algo cortés.  
-Tanto como tú –respondió el licántropo-. De haber podido me habría escabullido.  
-¿Por qué? Para una vez que te prestan ropa para ir vestido civilizadamente aprovéchalo –le dijo Snape con una sonrisa hiriente.  
-¿Oye por qué no…?  
-¡Feliz Navidad, Elyon! ¡Estás preciosa! –la voz de Dumbledore se escuchaba por encima de la música.  
Ambos se giraron hacia la entrada. Y vieron como Elyon se sonrojaba mientras miraba con expresión de recelo a Dumbledore, que se acercaba a ella con paso bailarín. McGonagall intentó contener una sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió. El anciano le dio dos fuertes besos en las mejillas y se fue tan feliz cómo había llegado. La muchacha lo vio alejarse, sin poder asimilar del todo lo que acababa de pasar. Luego se quitó la capa de estudiante y se la dio a un hombre encargado de los abrigos.  
Remus sonrió para sí. Snape la miró con atención. Elyon llevaba puesto el vestido, que a pesar de no tener mucho escote, lucía muy bien su torso juvenil, no era muy largo, y estaba cortado en diagonal, de manera que el lado derecho era más largo que el izquierdo y dejaba ver parte de uno de sus muslos, la tela sedosa se plegaba un poco sobre si misma dándole un poco de vuelo. Las sandalias tenían un poco de tacón, y las llevaba atadas a los tobillos y parte de los gemelos. Se había maquillado más que de costumbre. Aparte del perfilado negro, se había sombreado los ojos con el mismo tono dorado que el vestido y las sandalias, por lo que el verde de sus ojos parecía más claro.  
-¡Hola! –les saludó ella con una sonrisa tímida- ¿Qué os parece?  
La chica dio una vuelta sobre sí misma.  
-Me parece que estás muy guapa, ahora sí que te puedo decir que el vestido te queda bien –contestó Remus con una amplia sonrisa.  
-Gracias –sonrió ella, miró luego a Snape, pero apartó la mirada como si no le interesara para nada. Elyon se mordió el labio decepcionada- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?  
-No, como mucho una hora –contestó Remus-. Si lo dices por Dumbledore… creo que le sube muy rápido el alcohol, eso, o es un cuentista de primera.  
-Yo creo que es lo segundo –opinó ella-. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me ha dejado venir contigo y encima me ha hecho llegar más tarde.  
-Déjame adivinar –se mofó Snape entornando los ojos y marchándose.  
-¿Y a este qué le pasa? Vuelve después de todos estos días y todavía se pone borde… -se quejó Elyon.  
-Te recuerdo que siempre ha sido un borde –el licántropo alzó una ceja- Y está así por dos motivos: el primero es que tenía tantas ganas de venir como nosotros, y el segundo es que no se esperaba verme aquí.  
-Pues vaya –suspiró la chica.  
El local se fue llenando de más profesores y acompañantes. Remus saludó a un montón de profesores, ya que habían venido hasta algunos jubilados a los que Dumbledore había invitado.  
-¿Te apetece bailar? –le preguntó Elyon.  
-Ya era hora de que lo propusieras –rió Remus-. Aunque te advierto que no se me da muy bien.  
-Yo tampoco se mucho de baile de salón –admitió la joven.  
Se abrieron paso hasta la zona de baile con cierta dificultad, no se habían dado cuenta de que hubiera tanta gente en el local. Elyon puso sus manos en los hombros de Remus y él la cogió de la cintura. Sintió que se ruborizaba por momentos, por eso apartó un momento la mirada. Elyon rió y ambos empezaron a mecerse al compás de la música, ya que no sabían bailar de otra forma, e igualmente aun habiendo sabido, no tenían sitio para grandes coreografías.  
Snape los miraba de mal humor. Le dio otro trago a su vaso con una mueca. Solo a Dumbledore se le ocurriría poner ponche en una fiesta de adultos.  
-¡Severus, hijo! ¡Qué alegría verte aquí! –le dijo un hombre rechoncho con un bigote que hacía recordar al de una morsa.  
-Hola profesor Slughorn –Snape forzó una sonrisa amable.  
-Albus me ha informado que ahora eres mi sucesor ¡Qué honor! –sonrió el hombre alzando su vaso- No sé por qué, pero sabía que tu acabarías de profesor en Hogwarts, eras un alumno brillante, después de la encantadora Lyli Evans, claro.  
Snape sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y miró a su exprofesor con fastidio.  
-Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien profesor. Y ahora si me disculpa –se despidió él.  
-Claro, claro. Disfruta de la fiesta muchacho –rió Slughorn.  
El joven se fue tan lejos como le fue posible. Cuando hubo perdido de vista al hombre suspiró con fastidio y se apoyó en la pared, buscando de nuevo a Remus y Elyon con la mirada.  
-En lugar de mirar tanto podrías pedirle que baile contigo –le dijo Dumbledore.  
-¿Ya has dejado de hacer cuento? –el chico no lo miró, dejando el baso en una de las mesas.  
-Vaya, veo que tú no te lo has creído –suspiró desilusionado.  
-Por favor, no me insultes –gruñó Snape de mal humor.  
-¿Has leído las cartas que te envié o Lucius no te ha dejado? –le preguntó ahora más serio.  
-Sí, no es muy difícil despistarlo –contestó- ¿Ya está todo resuelto?  
-No sé si del todo, pero Elyon al menos no ha vuelto junto al espejo. Menos mal que Remus ha sabido tratar el tema con tacto.  
-Sí, que bien –respondió el joven profesor sin mucho entusiasmo.  
-No te sientas amenazado, muchacho. Alguien tenía que hacerlo en tu ausencia. Si Lucius no te hubiera secuestrado todos estos días podrías haberlo hecho tu –rió el anciano-. Tranquilo que por el momento tu puesto de Protector no peligra.  
-Yuju –gruñó mirando a Remus con enfado.  
Dumbledore entornó los ojos y fue hasta la zona de baile. Interrumpiendo a la pareja que se disgustó un poco. Finalmente el director obligó a Elyon a bailar con Slughorn y se llevó a Remus, que miró por encima de su hombro y vio como la semielfa lo miraba pidiendo auxilio. La chica observó cómo se iba y la dejaba sola con aquel hombre del que no sabía cómo zafarse, y que parecía encantado con la nueva compañía.  
-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el licántropo algo molesto por la interrupción.  
-Quería saber si alguno de los dos ha llegado a alguna conclusión en lo que se refiere al reflejo de Elyon –miró a ambos con curiosidad.  
-Pues no… -comentó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Yo sí –dijo Snape mirando a Remus con superioridad-. Deberías dejarla ver las tumbas de sus padres, como ya te pidió una vez.  
-Severus, sabes que no puedo hacerlo, no están enterrados en un lugar muy accesible –aclaró Dumbledore.  
Remus apenas entendían de qué hablaban, el director al parecer no lo mantenía tan al día como él pensaba.  
-Está claro que lo que le reconcome es no poder haberse despedido de sus padres –insistió el joven profesor-. Si la dejaras ir a visitarlos se le quitaría mucha tontería y todo sería más llevadero.  
-No hables así de Elyon, perder a alguien no es algo que se supere de la noche a la mañana –le recriminó Remus furioso.  
-Hablaré de la manera que me apetezca –Snape le lanzó una mirada fría como el hielo.  
-No discutáis que le daréis la noche a Elyon. Por cierto, alguien debería rescatarla – sonrió Dumbledore mirando hacia la pista de baile.  
Remus le lanzó una mirada de odio a Snape y fue en busca de la chica.  
Faltaban cinco minutos para Año Nuevo. Elyon reía al ver cómo Remus bailaba con una antigua profesora suya, mientras intentaba que la mujer no lo pisara con los tacones. Buscó a Snape con la mirada, tenía ganas de hablar con él, de saber si las vacaciones le habían ido mejor que a ella. Lo encontró en un rincón alejado, mirando a la nada. Elyon miró de nuevo a Remus, y con una sonrisa fue hacia donde estaba su profesor de pociones.  
-Si te aburres es porque quieres –le dijo ella acercándose por su lado, de forma que le hizo dar un brinco al despistado profesor.  
-¿Tú no tendrías que estar con el licántropo? –le preguntó con desinterés.  
-Es que está algo ocupado –señaló riendo a la pista de baile- ¿Te apetece bailar conmigo la última canción del año?  
Snape la miró alzando una ceja.  
-Yo no bailo –contestó escuetamente.  
-Ni Remus, y míralo –respondió ella cogiéndole de la mano y estirando de él hacia la pista de baile-. Vamos, solo un baile.  
-Suéltame ahora mismo –le advirtió él, aunque tampoco estaba oponiendo mucha resistencia.  
Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba en la pista de baile. Elyon se colocó con rapidez para que Snape no escapara a la primera oportunidad. Estuvo a punto de ponerle las manos en los hombros, pero rectificó y las puso en sus brazos, hacerlo de la otra manera habría resultado algo violento para los dos, sin duda alguna. Snape la miró a los ojos, y ella sonrió. Con un suspiro de resignación accedió, y colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Sus pasos eran mucho más torpes que los de Remus, pero eso a Elyon le resultó divertido, ya que le costaba bastante más seguirle.  
-¿Qué tal las fiestas? –preguntó ella para romper el hielo.  
-Normales –se limitó a contestar él encogiéndose de hombros e intentando no mirarla a los ojos.  
-¿Solo normales? Que rollo –opinó ella.  
-Supongo que no hace falta que yo te pregunte lo mismo –comentó él con frialdad.  
Elyon bajó la mirada entristecida, recordando lo mal que lo había pasado, y lo estúpida que había sido al no conseguir salir de aquella situación ella sola. Snape se mordió la lengua. Ella había intentado ser amable con él, lo más normal era que él hiciera lo mismo, pero no podía, no era propio de él, siempre había encontrado más fácil repeler a todo el mundo que intentar conectar con alguien. Cerró los ojos e inspiró. Cogió la mano de Elyon, la alejó de él y la hizo girar sobre sí misma. De forma que al volver a quedar frente a él, ella puso una mano en su hombro, mientras él sujetaba su otra mano en alto.  
-Pensaba que no sabías bailar –rió ella divertida.  
-Supongo que observando a los demás siempre se aprende algo –comentó casi en un susurro.  
Entonces se percató de que llevaba puesta en la muñeca derecha, la que él sujetaba, la pulsera que le había regalo por Navidad.  
-Es muy bonita, gracias, tengo la sensación de que era algo muy especial para ti –sonrió ella sonrojándose un poco.  
-¿Cómo sabes…? ¿Por qué crees que te la he regalado yo? –Snape se paró en seco mirándola alarmado.  
-No hay que ser muy listo para saber que un regalo con una S gravada y acompañado de una nota con tinta de color verde es tuyo –le contestó ella.  
El joven la soltó, se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago. Sabía que no debía de haberle regalado nada, ¡lo sabía! Sintió la urgente necesidad de salir corriendo de la sala.  
-¡Atención todos! –anunció Dumbledore subido a una silla y con una copa en la mano- ¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno!  
-¡Feliz Año Nuevo! –felicitaron todos con alegría.  
-Feliz Año Nuevo –le dijo Elyon a Snape.  
Y sin previo aviso lo besó en la mejilla. Luego la chica se fue con una sonrisa a buscar a Remus para felicitarle también el nuevo año.  
Snape se quedó plantado en medio de la pista de baile mientras todos bailan a su alrededor. Su corazón estaba acelerado y por alguna razón no podía moverse. Se sentía mareado y confuso, no entendía muy bien qué había pasado. Simplemente seguía sintiendo el fugaz beso en su mejilla, y una extraña sensación de euforia.  
Zelda frunció el ceño, no le había gustado lo que había visto, no le había gustado nada de nada. No se había acercado a Snape para ver si él la buscaba, y al parecer su plan había sido un desastre, un desastres que se había convertido en una catástrofe que podía fastidiar sus planes gracias a esa criaja de intercambio.


	20. 4º Curso Capítulo 20

_Bueno, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, creo que por una vez no tardo mucho en actualizar jeje En fin, me ha salido un capítulo larguísimo (creo que demasiado), pero espero que lo disfrutéis ^_^ .Saludos a todos y dejad Reviews con vuestra más sincera opinión!_

**Capítulo 20**

El resto de las vacaciones pasaron como un suspiro, antes de que se dieran cuenta había llegado el día de regreso para los alumnos. Por lo que Remus ya tenía que marcharse.  
-¿Seguro que estarás bien? –le preguntó el muchacho.  
-Sí, quédate tranquilo, ya no tengo esa necesidad de estar todo el rato junto al espejo. Puedo controlarme.  
-Vale, pero si pasa cualquier cosa, aunque sea una tontería, házmelo saber, ¿de acuerdo?  
La chica asintió sonriendo. Remus se echó la bolsa al hombro y con un fuerte abrazo se despidió de ella. Dio gracias a Merlín porque el licántropo se fuera por la tarde después de comer, por lo que solo tendría que esperar un par de horas hasta que llegaran Lisa y los demás. Aprovechó el tiempo revisando los deberes y trabajos, mañana empezaban las clases y no quería dejarse nada en el tintero, ya que muchos de esos trabajos tenían una puntuación muy alta para las notas finales de las asignaturas.  
Cuando casi era hora de cenar, bajó corriendo hasta el vestíbulo, las puertas de roble aun estaban cerradas a cal y canto, así que se sentó en las escaleras de mármol a esperar. A los pocos minutos apareció Filch con un manojo enorme de llaves, y abrió las pesadas puertas. Junto a él la Señora Norris jugueteaba con un ratón que corría a su alrededor dejando una estela de estrellitas brillantes. El conserje se percató de que le estaban observando y se giró de mal humor. Elyon sonrió.  
-Parece que a la Señora Norris le gustó su regalo de Navidad –comentó ella como si nada.  
-¿Fuiste tú? –Filch frunció el ceño con una mezcla de desconfianza y sorpresa.  
La chica asintió sonriente. El conserje se fue arrastrando los pies gruñendo.  
A lo lejos aparecieron unos farolillos que se acercaban al castillo. Elyon se levantó nerviosa ¡Ya habían llegado! En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el vestíbulo se llenó de alumnos que llegaban montados en carruajes tirados por thestrals.  
-¡Elyon! ¡Elyon! –escuchó gritar entre la multitud.  
Ella vio como Lisa aparecía entre los alumnos. La semielfa bajó corriendo las escaleras para reunirse con ella. Su amiga la abrazó con fuerza mientras rompía a llorar.  
-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! –le dijo la morena sin soltarla.  
Grace y Johnny aparecieron también sonriendo.  
-¿Qué le pasa? –les preguntó Elyon, no entendía la reacción de su amiga, que seguía llorando abrazada a ella.  
-Ni idea, casi no ha hablado en todo el camino –Grace se encogió de hombros.  
-Os lo contaré después de la cena –respondió Lisa secándose las lágrimas.  
Los alumnos se fueron sentando en sus respectivas mesas. Un gran algarabío inundó la sala. Elyon sonrió, por fin el colegio volvía a llenarse de vida.  
-A mi me puedes ir contando ya qué te pasa, porque casi no me has contado nada durante las navidades –le pidió.  
-Tú también has estado un par de días sin mandar cartas. Yo prefería contártelo todo en persona –le reprochó su amiga.  
-Primero cuenta tú y luego lo haré yo –propuso Elyon.  
-¡Han sido una de las mejores navidades de mi vida! –exclamó su amiga con alegría- Te hice caso, respiré hondo y me senté a hablar con mis padres. Me explicaron los motivos de su divorcio, y tenías razón, simplemente habían dejado de quererse de la misma manera. Lo que quieren es un divorcio amistoso, cosa que no les era fácil por mi actitud. Ahora me siento culpable –admitió ella con la vista baja.  
-No seas tonta, es normal que estuvieras dolida, mis padres casi se separan un par de veces, sé que se pasa mucho miedo –se sinceró su amiga- ¿Y con tu hermana cómo fue la cosa?  
-Bastante bien, mis padres me han contado que ha estado hiendo al psicólogo desde que empezó lo del divorcio. Estaba muy deprimida y ha ido para no caer en una depresión. Cogía mis cosas porque tenía miedo que al divorciarse mis padres nos separaran, y quería memorizar todo lo mío y quedarse con algo por si acaso –una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla-. Eso ha sido lo malo de las vacaciones, que me he dado cuenta de lo egoísta que era, pensando que a los demás la situación no les importaba, y al final la que peor lo estaba pasando era mi hermana.  
-Pero ahora estás a tiempo de arreglar las cosas –sonrió Elyon, veía a su amiga más relajada, más en paz consigo misma-. Cuéntame el resto de las vacaciones.  
-Bueno, no hemos hecho gran cosa. Simplemente he pasado más tiempo con mi hermana, y he estado con mis padres. Hemos ido de excursión, al cine… No sé, no hemos hecho nada en especial, pero me he sentido tan bien, sin gritos y sin peleas. Es la primera vez que tengo ganas de volver a casa a final de curso.  
Elyon abrazó a su amiga y le frotó la espalda. Estaba muy feliz por ella, ya no volvería a verla llorar por las noches.  
-Ahora te toca a ti, ¿por qué dejaste de escribirnos? –le preguntó su amiga frunciendo el ceño.  
-Pues… -iba a mentir, pero estaba claro que lo mejor era decir la verdad, no podía estar mintiéndoles toda la vida- Es que al final no fui a Irlanda, me quedé aquí durante las navidades. Cuando me enteré de que mis padres no iban a poder venir por mí me deprimí y por eso dejé de escribir.  
-¡¿Te quedaste aquí y no nos lo dijiste?! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que me tenía que haber quedado! –le regañó Lisa.  
-Si te hubieras quedado no habrías solucionado nada con tu familia. Además no estuve sola, Remus se quedó todas las navidades conmigo. Estuvo durmiendo en tu cama, por cierto –añadió-. Tenía una llave mágica con la que podía entrar en la Sala Común y en la habitación de las chicas.  
-Me da igual que Remus se quedara contigo, nos lo tendrías que haber dicho ¡Somos tus amigos! –le reprochó Lisa dolida.  
-Lo siento, no quería fastidiaros las fiestas –se disculpó ella en un susurro.  
Como respuesta recibió un pellizco en el brazo izquierdo.  
-Mira que eres tonta –medio rió su amiga.  
A la hora del postre aparecieron Grace y Johnny, que se sentaron frente a ellas.  
-Sabemos que habéis estado hablando de las navidades, pequeñas traidoras, así que ya nos lo estáis contado a nosotros también –Johnny las fulminó con la mirada.  
Ambas volvieron a relatar sus vacaciones. Esta vez Elyon les contó lo de la fiesta de profesores. Sus tres amigos la miraron atónitos, y le hicieron contar qué profesores iban borrachos, si alguno quedó en ridículo…  
-¿Y Will? –preguntó de pronto Lisa.  
-No creo que aparezca hoy –respondió el hupplepuff.  
-¿Le ha pasado algo? – preguntó Elyon preocupada.  
-Ha roto con su novia, resulta que lo ha dejado por otro durante las vacaciones, por un amigo de la infancia o algo así. No sé, cuando lo encontré solo en el tren no tenía muchas ganas de hablar –explicó Johnny.  
-Que palo –murmuró Grace- Tiene que estar hecho polvo.  
-Es que hay algunos que no tienen suerte –sonrió Johnny de oreja a oreja.  
-¿Y eso a qué viene ahora? –Lisa lo miró con enfado.  
-Pues que yo por fin he conseguido conquistar a la chica de Hupplepuff a la que llevo cortejando tres meses –explicó con una sonrisa triunfadora, aunque se dio cuenta de que ninguna de las chicas le hizo caso, ya que parecían más preocupadas por Will-. La llevo cortejando largos meses, tres largos meses de invierno, tres eternos e interminables meses invernales.  
-Cállate ya, que te hemos oído a la primera –se quejó Lisa.  
-¿Cortejando o acosando? –Grace alzó una ceja haciéndole caso por fin.  
-¿Celosa? –rió el chico cruzándose de brazos.  
-Cómete la tarta y calla, te recuerdo que yo tengo novio desde hace un año –aclaró ella orgullosa.  
-Creo que somos las únicas que siempre hemos sido solteras –murmuró Lisa con una risita.  
-Bueno, quizá con suerte ahora solo lo siga siendo yo –Elyon le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.  
Lisa se sonrojó sobremanera.

...

El comienzo de las clases no fue tan pesado como creían. Se lo tomaron de buen humor, ya que al menos volvían a estar todos juntos. Will apareció esa mañana con una sonrisa triste, y estuvo el resto del día como ausente, aunque no tanto como Johnny. Solo lo vieron en las clases, ya que en las comidas y descansos se iba con su nueva novia.  
Snape repartió los trabajos corregidos tres semas más tarde. El silencio de los alumnos era sobrecogedor, estaban muy nerviosos, de ese trabajo prácticamente se decidía si suspendían o aprobaban la asignatura a final de curso. El profesor dejó el trabajo de Lisa en su mesa, y esta lo cogió con manos temblorosas.  
-¡He aprobado! –susurró ella con alegría abrazando a su amiga- Justa, pero he aprobado el trabajo. Si no llega a ser por tu ayuda y la de Johnny…  
Snape dejó también el trabajo de Elyon con una sonrisa que a ella no le gustó nada.  
-¡¿Suspendida?! –exclamó ella sin dar crédito.  
-Si tiene alguna queja, reclame si lo cree necesario después de clase –le dijo el joven mientras seguía repartiendo los trabajos.  
-¿Pero cómo vas a estar suspendida? Si yo he aprobado, tú tendrías que tener una nota mucho más alta que la mía –Lisa miró el trabajo con el ceño fruncido.  
Elyon miró a Snape con los labios apretados, tenía una ligera idea de las razones por las que el profesor la había suspendido. Al acabar la clase los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y salieron del aula. La semielfa se dirigió con paso firme a la mesa de Snape y tiró sobre ella el trabajo de Pociones.  
-¿A qué viene esa nota? Sabes tan bien como yo que mi trabajo no merece un suspenso –le dijo ella mirándolo con rabia.  
-Tú no eres profesora para poder asegurarlo –comentó él mirándola divertido.  
-Es por lo de Halloween, ¿verdad? –Elyon se cruzó de brazos sabiendo la respuesta.  
-Suspenderos a los cinco habría sido muy descarado. Así que me he conformado con la cabecilla –contestó escuetamente.  
La chica lo miró indignada sin poder articular palabra. Levantó un puño amenazante, le encantaría poder golpearlo. Inspiró hondo y bajó el puño.  
-Quiero la revisión de otro profesor –exigió ella.  
-¿De quién? ¿De Dumbledore? –rió el- Sabes qué te dirá si vas a él quejándote de mí. Y si me la pides a mi… simplemente te bajaré más la nota.  
-¡Eso no es justo! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Ser profesor no te da derecho a suspenderme por motivos personales! –le gritó ella exasperada.  
-¿Estás confesando tu culpa? –el profesor alzó una ceja divertido.  
-Sabes de sobra que no –le espetó la chica-. Yo no hice nada.  
-¡Claro que no! –exclamó él- ¡La semielfa no ha roto un plato en su vida! No ha desobedecido al director, no le ha comprado a Peeves artículos de Zonko, no se ha ido de excursión con sus amigos al Bosque Prohibido de madrugada teniendo que ser rescatados por los centauros…  
Elyon lo miró asustada, y retrocedió unos pasos cuando Snape se levantó de su escritorio. Se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra una de las columnas.  
-¿Cómo…?  
-Soy muy bueno en mi trabajo –sonrió él con maldad-. Por eso por mucho que me digáis que sois inocentes sé que lo hicisteis.  
-¿Entonces por qué no nos castigas de una maldita vez? –preguntó ella.  
-Porque es mucho más divertido ver vuestras caras de miedo cuando os veis acorralados –el chico la miró con frialdad.  
El corazón de la chica latía con fuerza, ¿cómo alguien podía llegar a ser tan retorcido? Snape se alejó de ella, cogió un pergamino de la mesa y se lo alargó.  
-Te aconsejo que hagas este trabajo extra. Tienes hasta fin de curso.  
-Si sabes todo eso, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho a Dumbledore? ¿Te faltan pruebas? –preguntó Elyon saliendo del aula.  
-Por eso, y porque como ya te he dicho, es más divertido veros acorralados sin saber cuándo os caerá el castigo –respondió él con una sonrisa burlona.  
Ella lo miró asqueada y salió del aula.

...

-¡Joder! ¿Cómo ha conseguido enterarse de todo eso? –Grace no salía de su asombro.  
-Yo no me lo trago –dijo Will pensativo-. Es un profesor, no necesita pruebas para castigarnos, si hubiera querido hacerlo ya habríamos estado castigados un par de veces. Tiene otras razones para no hacerlo, quizá le divierta vernos asustados. Pero si yo fuera él, preferiría el castigo, uno gordo y difícil de olvidar. Por algún motivo se está resistiendo –hizo una pausa mientras sus amigos lo escuchaban con atención- Así que yo voto por olvidar todo esto y no hacerle caso, será peor si le seguimos el juego.  
-Cuando hablas así sí que pareces un slytherin –opinó Lisa-. Da un poco de miedo verte tan frío y calculador.  
El chico se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa y siguió con su cena.  
-Johnny hoy tampoco aparece –gruñó Grace.  
Elyon buscó al hufflepuff y lo encontró en su respectiva mesa junto a una chica morena que no paraba de reír mientras él hacía el tonto.  
-Que paciencia tiene que tener la pobre –medio rió ella.  
-Sí. Aunque admite que se le echa en falta –admitió Lisa.  
-A mí lo que me molesta es que ahora soy el único chico –comentó Will.  
-Eso a Johnny no le importaba, creo que lo prefería, se sentía como el dueño de un harén –rió Elyon.  
Grace miró con enfado la mesa de Hufflepuff, luego se levantó y se fue a su propia mesa.

...

La primavera empezó a hacerse notar. La nieve casi había desaparecido de los terrenos y las primeras flores comenzaban a adornar los jardines. En unas pocas semanas habría la última salida a Hogsmeade de ese año, y los alumnos estaban ansiosos por poder salir del colegio, ya que después de ella tendrían que encerrarse en la biblioteca para empezar a estudiar los exámenes finales.  
Johnny seguía sin dar señales de vida, y la ausencia de bromas y gritos se hizo notar en el grupo. Jamás imaginaron que podrían llegar a echarlo tanto de menos. Grace llevaba un tiempo de mal humor y cada vez que mencionaban al hufflepuff se iba despotricando, diciendo que él no era la parte fundamental del grupo y que además era un interesado que volvería cuando la chica dejara de interesarle.  
A pocos días de la salida Grace no había mejorado su humor, y además se extendió el rumor de que algunos alumnos habían visto extraños encapuchados vagabundeando por los límites de los terrenos.  
-Eso son tonterías, lo dicen para asustar a los de primero y segundo, para que no se alejen mucho del castillo –rió Will.  
-No sé qué obsesión tienen los mayores con asustar a los pequeños –comentó Lisa.  
-Pues la misma que tiene Snape con nosotros –gruñó Elyon, que estaba enfrascada con el trabajo de recuperación de Pociones.  
-Hablando del rey de Roma –murmuró Will bajando la mirada a sus deberes de Astronomía.  
Elyon levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos negros de su profesor. Este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo acompañara.  
-¿Qué quieres ahora? Estaba con tu maldito trabajo de recuperación –le dijo ella de mal humor.  
-Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo –contestó sin mirarla.  
Subieron las escaleras hasta el despacho del director, que estaba mirando los terrenos desde uno de los ventanales de la sala.  
-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó la chica impaciente.  
-Buenas tardes, Elyon –saludó el anciano-. Supongo que habrás escuchado los rumores de los extraños personajes que recorren los terrenos, ¿me equivoco?  
-Sí, los he oído, pero no sé… ¿Piensa que son mortífagos? –la muchacha alzó una ceja-. De serlo Snape tendría que saberlo, al fin y al cabo, es muy bueno en su trabajo –añadió con sarcasmo.  
Elyon fulminó a su profesor con la mirada, y este le sonrió con maldad.  
-El profesor Snape posee muchos recursos, pero por desgracia no conoce a todos los mortífagos que aun andan sueltos. No solo Lucius está interesado en ti –explicó Dumbledore-. Así que no podemos descartar ninguna hipótesis.  
-¿Y eso quiere decir…? –a Elyon no le gustaba el tono que estaba adquiriendo el director.  
-No podrás salir de los terrenos, salvo para las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Herbología. Y me temo que no podrás ir a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana –explicó.  
-¿Pero por qué? ¡Si Snape me sigue a todas partes! –se quejó ella- Si me atacaran él me protegería.  
-Me temo que no podemos estar seguros de ello, recuerda que tiene una identidad que conservar, y si os ataca un grupo numeroso…. Una sola persona no podría contra todos al mismo tiempo, menos aun si tiene que estar pendiente de tí.  
-¿Entonces para qué tengo un Protector? ¿Para adornar? Además, ya sé defenderme bastante bien –se exaspero ella.  
-Elyon intenta entenderlo por un momento, imagínate lo que sería un ataque en un lugar lleno de estudiantes, piensa por un momento lo que les podría pasar a tus amigos.  
-Sí, sí, si yo lo entiendo –ella asintió con indiferencia-. Estoy encantadísima con esta cárcel de piedra de la que nunca puedo salir sin una correa como si fuera un perro.  
Y dicho esto salió del despacho. Dumbledore miró a Snape alzando una ceja.  
-De cada vez va a ser más difícil controlarla –suspiró el director masajeándose las sienes-. Está echando más carácter del que me imaginaba.  
-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué fuera sumisa y temerosa el resto de su vida? –comentó el profesor- Parece mentira que estando rodeado de adolescentes aun no te des cuenta de cómo son.  
-No le quites el ojo de encima. Estoy seguro de que intentará ir a Hogsmeade –suspiró el anciano.  
Snape asintió y se fue. Por supuesto que intentaría ir a Hogsmeade. Desde que conoció a sus amigos se había vuelto más segura de sí misma, pero también más inconsciente. Por lo que intentaría salir del castillo fuera como fuera.

...

A Elyon le fue complicado inventar una excusa para el por qué no podía salir del castillo para nada salvo para las clases. Así que optó por la más tonta que se le ocurrió, pensando que así sus amigos no harían muchas preguntas, y si las hacían, al menos sería más fácil responder con rapidez.  
-¿Alérgica a las amapolas? –Lisa alzó una ceja incrédula.  
-Sí, sobre todo a principio de temporada –contestó ella con resignación.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que no podrás salir hasta que termine la primavera? –Grace la miró con fastidio.  
-No, espero que no –comentó ella, ojalá Dumbledore le levantara pronto la restricción-. Los primeros días de floración son los que peor lo paso, casi no puedo respirar, a medida que pase la primavera podré respirar mejor, es como si me acostumbrara. Me pasa cada año desde que era pequeña –añadió al ver que sus amigos no se lo creían del todo.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que no podrás venir a Hogsmeade? -Will la miró con el ceño fruncido.  
-Exactamente –contestó ella abatida.  
-¿Pero no tomas ninguna poción o algo para la alergia? – le preguntó Lisa.  
-Si no vienes a Hogsmeade va a ser un rollo, de cada vez somos menos –se quejó Grace.  
-Sí que me tomo la poción, pero aun así mis padres no quieren que salga, y se lo han dicho a Dumbledore. Así que no veo cómo escabullirme de él y Snape para ir con vosotros a Hogsmeade –explicó Elyon.  
-No había pensado en eso –suspiró la gryffindor.  
-A veces las soluciones más simples son las mejores –sonrió el slytherin- ¿Y si te escapas desde tu cuarto con una escoba?  
-¿Y cómo quieres que lleve una escoba hasta mi Sala Común sin que nadie se dé cuenta? –la semielfa alzó una ceja cruzándose de brazos.  
La sonrisa del muchacho desapareció.  
-Yo sé quién puede ayudar con eso –respondió Lisa.  
A la hora de la cena, la gryffindor se presentó en la mesa de Hupplepuff para hablar con Johnny. Volvió a los quince minutos con una sonrisa de triunfo, mientras el chico la miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
-Ya tengo tu problema resuelto –le dijo Lisa dándole a Elyon una escoba en miniatura-. Pero cuídala bien, o Johnny nos matará a ambas, lo ha jurado.  
-Genial –musitó ella con una sonrisa observando la pequeña escoba, que le cabía en la palma de la mano.

...

Llegó el esperado fin de semana, los alumnos se acumulaban en las enormes puertas de roble, ansiosos por salir del colegio. Elyon se despidió de sus amigos, fingiendo enfado por no poder ir con ellos. Cuando se disponía a irse de nuevo a su Sala Común, se dio cuenta de que Snape la observaba desde las sombras, en la entrada de las mazmorras.  
Pasó a través del agujero que había tras el cuadro de la Señora Gorda y no pudo reprimir más una sonrisa al notar en su bolsillo la escoba de Johnny. Subió hasta su habitación y abrió la ventana. Como acto reflejo miró a su espalda, y como esperaba, no encontró a nadie. Agitó la escoba y esta se agrandó en segundos hasta alcanzar su tamaño original.  
Al subirse al alfeizar de la ventana no pudo evitar sentir algo de vértigo. Se había olvidado del detalle de que la Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba en una de las torres del castillo. Se colocó con cuidado encima de la escoba, y tras respirar profundamente se arrojó al vacío. Freno su caída con facilidad y cambió de dirección. Recorrió los terrenos con rapidez asombrosa, desde luego la escoba de Johnny era mucho mejor que las que había en el escobero. En apenas unos minutos estaba sobrevolando los tejados de Hogsmeade. Para evitar miradas indiscretas decidió aterrizar en un lugar algo escondido, así que escogió un pequeño callejón. Se apresuró en salir de allí, tenía presentes los rumores, por lo que prefería estar en un lugar con mucha gente.  
Encontró a sus amigos en la puerta de Honeyducks, tal y como habían planeado. Los rostros de sus amigos se iluminaron al verla llegar.  
-Has tardado menos de lo que esperábamos –sonrió Lisa.  
-La escoba de Johnny es rapidísima, ahora entiendo por qué es tan celoso con ella –comentó Elyon.  
-¿Qué os apetece hacer? –preguntó Will mirando a las chicas.  
-Pues ya que estamos aquí, podríamos comprar golosinas –opinó Lisa.  
-Y luego podemos ir a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas –sonrió la semielfa.  
El bar estaba bastante tranquilo, casi no había nadie. Por lo que pudieron sentarse en su mesa favorita, situada en un rincón, desde dónde podían ver quién entraba y salía.  
-La última cerveza de mantequilla del año –suspiró Will-. Creo que tendríamos que empezar a pensar en este verano, podríamos quedar en algún sitio para vernos.  
-Tienes razón. Yo le podría pedir a mi madre que te dejara venir a casa un par de semanas –le dijo Lisa a Elyon sonriendo-. Seguro que estará encantada.  
-Bueno, primero tendré que preguntarle a mis padres si me dejan –contestó pensando en Dumbledore.  
-¡Mira, me ha tocado a Dumbledore en la rana de chocolate! –dijo Grace emocionada- Es uno de los que me faltaba, y eso que estoy más que cansada de verlo en el colegio.  
-Yo tengo tres cromos de él, habérmelo dicho y te daba uno –le dijo Will con una media sonrisa.  
Entonces la rana de chocolate dio un brinco y se lanzó contra la semielfa. Ella intentó apartarse como acto reflejo, no se esperaba que la rana saltara tan de repente. Pero se tropezó con su propia silla y cayó al suelo.  
-¿Te has hecho daño? –le preguntó Grace levantándose un poco de su silla para ver si su amiga se encontraba bien.  
-No, tranquila.  
Al levantarse vio como entraba en el bar una mujer pelirroja que se giró hacia ellos. Elyon se agachó con rapidez, si Zelda la veía se acabaría su escapada a Hogsmeade.  
-¿Me ha visto? –susurró preocupada.  
-Yo creo que no –contestó Will mirando a la profesora por el rabillo del ojo con discreción.  
-¿Estás seguro? –volvió a preguntar ella nerviosa.  
-Sí. No salgas hasta que te lo digamos –le aconsejó el chico.  
-Espero que no se quede mucho tiempo –suspiró Grace.  
El tiempo pasaba y Zelda no parecía tener intención de irse. Parecía muy cómoda en uno de los taburetes de la barra mientras hablaba con un chico. Elyon se asomó por el borde de la mesa y gruñó con fastidio, se sentía tremendamente estúpida escondida detrás de la silla de Lisa. La profesora se levantó y se dirigió a los baños.  
-¡Ahora! Larguémonos –susurró Will.  
Los cuatro salieron con rapidez del local y no respiraron aliviados hasta que llegaron a las afueras de Hogsmeade, desde dónde se podía ver la Casa de los Gritos.

...

Al salir del baño Zelda miró hacia la mesa del rincón. Estaba vacía. Sabía que la había visto, ahora no tenía ninguna duda ¿Por qué si no habrían desaparecido aquellos tres tan rápidamente? Se despidió del muchacho hasta la noche y salió en busca de alguien que seguro se alegraría de saber que la gryffindor andaba suelta por el pueblo.

...

Entraron a curiosear en Zonko, habían puesto muchas cosas nuevas desde que Elyon entró a comprar para Peeves.  
-Creo que esta es una de las bromas que más me gustan –sonrió Grace sujetando una varita falsa explosiva.  
-Pues no sé por qué, a mi primo casi le sacan un ojo con una de estas –gruñó Will quitándosela a Grace y dejándola en su sitio.  
-Aguafiestas –le dijo la pelirroja malhumorada.  
Lisa y Elyon rieron mientras seguían curioseando por las estanterías.  
-¡Rápido, vámonos! –la ravenclaw cogió a Elyon del brazo y la arrastró con ella.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Acaba de entrar Snape –explicó su amiga nerviosa.  
Ambas se agacharon y caminaron entre las estanterías, cuando estaban cerca de la puerta se asomaron tras un mostrador. No había ni rastro del profesor.  
-¿Crees que se habrá ido? –susurró Grace.  
-No lo creo, mejor nos vamos antes de que nos encuentre –le contestó Elyon.  
-Un poco tarde para eso –le susurró una voz fría en el oído.  
La chica se irguió sobresaltada y se alejó de Snape, que la miraba con una sonrisa fría. Grace se escondió tras su amiga. La semielfa tragó saliva y miró la puerta de la tienda por el rabillo del ojo.  
-¿No estará pensando en salir corriendo, verdad? Porque esa estupidez le puede salir muy cara –rió el profesor de forma tran siniestra que hizo que se les erizara el pelo de la nuca a las dos.  
Will y Lisa observaban la escena desde el otro lado de la tienda conteniendo el aliento.  
-Acompañadme al castillo, las dos, ahora –ordenó.  
-Grace no ha tenido nada que ver, profesor. La idea fue mía, ella solo intentaba ayudarme porque yo se lo pedí –le dijo Elyon con seriedad.  
-Es curioso que siempre sea todo idea suya, ¿no cree? –Snape alzó una ceja incrédulo.  
Elyon lo miró a los ojos con firmeza. Él le mantuvo la mirada, perdiéndose en los ojos verdes de la joven por unos segundos, le recordaban tanto a los de Lily… Desvió la mirada y la clavó en la alumna de Ravenclaw, que temblaba tras su amiga.  
-Por esta vez se ha librado del castigo, señorita Matthew –le dijo Snape mirándola con frialdad-. McWilliams, vamos.  
Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta estar cerca de las murallas del colegio.  
-¿De verdad pensabas salir corriendo? –se mofó él.  
-No, la verdad es que no, no tengo ningún sitio al que huir –contestó ella con un suspiro-. Por cierto, ¿tú que hacías en Hogsmeade?  
-Sabía de sobra que escaparías, por eso estaba aquí, por si te metías en problemas.  
-¿Entonces ya sabías que estaba aquí? –el chico asintió- ¿Y por qué entonces has tenido que aparecer precisamente ahora?  
-Porque has sido lo suficientemente estúpida para dejar que te viera Zelda, y si un profesor te ve, tengo que llevarte de vuelta a Hogwarts castigada –explicó-. No pienso comerme una charla de Dumbledore por un capricho tuyo, como es venir aquí con tus amigos cuando lo tienes prohibido.  
-Así que si nadie me hubiera visto podría haber estado todo el día en Hogsmeade –Elyon suspiró con fastidio-. Me podrías haber avisado… ya que me has dejado venir….  
-No te confundas. No te he dejado venir, simplemente es más fácil evitar que te ataquen aquí que intentar que no te escapes.  
La semielfa lo miró frunciendo el ceño con enfado. Entonces Snape paró en seco y se giró con rapidez, ella lo imitó. Un hombre encapuchado, seguido de otros tres, se acercaban a ellos. El profesor llevó la mano a la varita con disimulo, mientras la muchacha se refugiaba tras él.  
-Buenos días –saludó el hombre- ¿Es usted profesor en Hogwarts?  
-¿Quién lo pregunta? –respondió Snape con voz fría, sin alejar la mano de su varita.  
El hombre se quitó la capucha, dejando a la vista un rostro de mediana edad, que empezaba a tener canas cerca de las sienes.  
-Perdone por mi descortesía joven, mi nombre es Charles Brown, soy un experto en acromántulas –se explicó él, sus dos compañeros también se quitaron las capuchas mostrando unos rostros un poco más jóvenes-. He venido acompañado de otros estudiosos de animales mágicos, para comprobar si es cierto el rumor de que existe en este bosque una colonia de acromántulas.  
-Está prohibida la entrada en estos terrenos sin el permiso expreso del director Dumbledore –explicó Snape relajando su expresión y alejando la mano de su varita.  
A pesar de ese gesto, Elyon no se atrevió a alejarse mucho del profesor.  
-Sí, sí, lo sabemos. Pero creíamos que para entrar en el bosque no nos sería necesario. Pensábamos que no todo el bosque formaba parte de Hogwarts –suspiró el hombre.  
-Le informaré de que quieren verlo, hasta entonces, no se acerquen a los terrenos –les dijo con una mirada fría como el hielo.  
Le hizo un ademán a Elyon para que lo siguiera. La chica volvió la vista atrás y vio como los tres hombres volvían a Hogsmeade.  
-Si no recuerdo mal, dejaste claro que si había problemas les plantarías cara, y que no te esconderías detrás de mí como un corderito asustado –se mofó Snape.  
La chica lo fulminó con la mirada e intentó ignorar ese comentario.  
-¿Esto quiere decir que puedo volver con mis amigos? –la semielfa miró al joven esperanzada.  
-Más quisieras –rió él-. Aunque ha sido una falsa alarma, te has saltado la restricción, y por ello cumplirás un castigo.  
-¡Eso no es justo! –gritó ella de mal humor.  
-Lo que tú creas no le importa a nadie, así que mejor cállate –Snape zanjó la discusión acelerando el paso.  
Elyon se mordió la lengua. Si se hubieran molestado en averiguar quiénes eran esos encapuchados no la habrían recluido para nada, no tendría que haber mentido a sus amigos y sobretodo no se habría tenido que escapar.

...

Dumbledore la miraba con enfado desde su asiento. Elyon se revolvió en su silla.  
-Ya no sé cómo hacerte entender las cosas –le dijo el director-. Exiges que te trate como a una adulta, pero a la mínima te comportas como una niña pequeña y caprichosa.  
La chica bajó la vista con los labios apretados ¿Niña caprichosa? Él qué sabía, no tenía ni idea de la frustración que se siente cuando nunca se puede hacer nada por sí mismo, siempre bajo la supervisión de otro, teniendo que mentir a las personas que más importan.  
-Si se hubieran asegurado de….  
-Elyon, crees que todo es muy fácil, ¿Piensas que averiguar esas cosas es salir a la calle y preguntar si son mortífagos que te buscan? La situación, a pesar de la muerte de Voldemort, sigue siendo muy delicada, hasta que no pase un poco más de tiempo, no será seguro acercarse a personas sospechosas con esa facilidad. Desconoces por completo lo que ocurrió en la guerra, lo cruel que se volvió la gente, tanto de un bando como del otro. Y esas heridas que provocan una gran desconfianza en la gente no van a cicatrizar de la noche a la mañana.  
-Sé más de lo que usted cree –musitó la chica de mal humor.  
-No tanto como deberías –le espetó el anciano-. Bien, volviendo al tema de tu escape y el castigo… Si no estoy equivocado, la escoba que utilizaste fue la del señor Tonitini, ¿cierto? –la semielfa asintió- No la voy a requisar porque tendría una desagradable charla con la profesora Hooch, pero informaré al señor Tonitini de que no vuelva a prestarla, o será castigado. También sé que el plan para escaparte no fue tuyo…  
-Profesor, le aseguro… -lo interrumpió ella, pero Dumbledore le hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio.  
-Pero como has querido cargar con toda la culpa, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero tendrás que cumplir el castigo de todo ellos, no solo el tuyo –sentenció el anciano.  
Elyon suspiró profundamente.  
-El profesor Snape supervisará el castigo. Tendrás que limpiar, pulir y dejar en estado impecable todos los calderos del almacén de pociones. Y créeme cuando te digo que no son pocos, algunos son casi tan viejos como este castillo.  
La muchacha salió del despacho arrastrando los pies. Snape la siguió.  
-Severus, no tan rápido –lo llamó el director-. No creas que te vas a ir de rositas.  
El joven entornó los ojos con fastidio antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la mesa de Dumbledore.

...

El castigo del director le duró una semana. Elyon nunca pensó que pudiera haber tantos calderos de tantos tamaños diferentes, de hecho, no entendía para qué les hacían comprar calderos a los estudiantes, ya que en el almacén había calderos de sobra para los alumnos. Fue una semana prácticamente interminable, después de las clases suplementarias se dirigía a las mazmorras, y no salía de ellas hasta las cinco de la mañana, así cada día, y el fin de semana se lo pasó entero entre calderos, solo salió para comer y cenar. La noche del sábado Snape se la encontró dormida dentro de uno de los calderos más grandes, y tuvo que llevarla hasta la Sala de los Profesores en brazos intentando no despertarla, aunque la pobre estaba tan cansada, que no se dio cuenta de nada.  
El domingo al anochecer Snape le dijo que después de la cena podía irse a dormir, había cumplido su castigo, no necesitaba limpiar más calderos, ya que parecía haber aprendido la lección. Aunque el profesor sabía que volvería a escaparse si ella lo creía necesario. Elyon aceptó recelosa, en un último vistazo al almacén vio que aun quedaban unos cuarenta calderos por limpiar, pero él insistió en que se fuera, diciendo que él se encargaría de todo.  
-Snape últimamente está muy raro, ¿no? –comentó Lisa en la cena.  
-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Grace alzando una ceja.  
-Pues por todo, primero deja ir a Elyon a Hogsmeade, cuando sabemos que la podría haber tirado de la escoba antes incluso de llegar al lago. Y luego le levanta el castigo de buenas a primeras sin que esté acabado –respondió Lisa pensativa.  
Elyon miró a su amiga frunciendo el ceño, ahora que lo comentaba tenía razón, Snape estaba muy raro desde las navidades, incluso le había ofrecido un trabajo de recuperación cuando la podía haber suspendido sin más. Pero estaba demasiado cansada para darle vueltas al tema.  
-Yo me alegro de que me haya levantado el castigo, me duelen las manos… Prefería que me hubieran castigado otra vez a limpiar la sala de los trofeos, no había tanto chisme –gruñó ella comiendo con las manos doloridas, le temblaba el tenedor entre los dedos.

...

Los terrenos de Hogwarts eran ahora enormes mosaicos de color, el sol de primavera brillaba con fuerza, y muchos alumnos se refrescaban caminando descalzos por las orillas del lago.  
Elyon se desperezó, no tenía ningunas ganas de ir clase, solo quería tirarse en su cama y dormir un poco más.  
-Vamos perezosa –le dijo Lisa poniéndose la túnica de estudiante.  
-Quiero que llegue el fin de semana –gimoteó la semielfa.  
-Pues aún estamos a martes –rió su amiga.  
Ambas estaban saliendo de los dormitorios cuando Lisa se abalanzó sobre ella y le vendó los ojos con un pañuelo negro.  
-¿Qué haces? –le gritó Elyon molesta intentando quitarse el pañuelo.  
-Ni se te ocurra quitártelo, es una sorpresa –le dijo la gryffindor-. Tranquila que yo te guío.  
-Pero… -se quejó.  
-Nada de peros –le cortó la morena.  
El camino al Gran Comedor se le hizo interminable, ¿de verdad estaba el comedor tan lejos de la Sala Común? Después de un par de tropezones, llegaron a la enorme sala. Lisa la condujo por ella hasta que la ayudó a sentarse en el banco. Luego le quitó la venda de los ojos con nerviosismo.  
-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! –gritaron sus amigos a coro sentados frente a ella.  
La chica miró sorprendida una pequeña tarta de chocolate, en la que había escrita torpemente "Feliz Cumpleaños" con unas cuantas velas.  
-¿Cómo sabíais que era mi cumpleaños? –preguntó ella con una enorme sonrisa.  
-Se lo tuvimos que preguntar a Dumbledore, porque tú no soltabas prenda, y él pareció encantado de decírnoslo –contestó Will.  
Elyon los miró y no pudo evitar romper a llorar. No se esperaba que sus amigos se hubieran molestado en averiguar cuando era su cumpleaños. Lisa la abrazó con una sonrisa.  
-Muchas gracias –gimoteó ella.  
-Que sensiblera que eres –rió Johnny- ¡Venga, pide un deseo y sopla las velas!  
La chica se secó las lágrimas con una tímida sonrisa y sopló las velas.  
-¡Una pista, una pista! –pidió el hupplepuff.  
-No, si no el deseo no se cumplirá –rió la semielfa-. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí de repente?  
-Es tu cumpleaños, ¿qué clase de amigo sería si no estuviera en tu cumpleaños? –se escandalizó el chico.  
-No mientas, di la verdad ¿Por qué has aparecido de repente después de tres meses? –Grace lo fulminó con la mirada- ¿Has roto con tu novia verdad?  
-¡Eso ofende! ¿De verdad pensáis que solo he vuelto porque vosotros creéis que he roto con mi novia? –el joven miró a sus amigos dolidos- ¿Creéis que soy tan mal amigo que no habría venido simplemente por ser el cumple de Elyon?  
Will y Grace lo miraban con el ceño fruncido, Lisa lo miró con enfado mientras empezaba a cortar la tarta y Elyon alzó una ceja esperando una respuesta, mientras se chupaba el dedo después de haber tocado con él su porción de tarta.  
-Vale, sí, ya no tengo novia –gruñó el hurón bajando la mirada-. Pero si la siguiera teniendo, habría venido igualmente, porque Elyon es mi amiga.  
-Lo sabía…. Eres un interesado –le dijo la ravenclaw cogiendo el plato que le pasaba Lisa.  
-¡De eso nada! Para que lo sepáis rompí con ella hace dos semanas, y he esperado a venir de nuevo con vosotros para evitar este tipo de comentarios. Ya sé que os dejé de lado, pero os juro y perjuro que jamás volveré a hacerlo, os he echado de menos –aclaró él sorbiendo sonoramente con la nariz-. La próxima vez que me eche novia la traeré con nosotros y así no os abandonaré.  
-Genial –gruñó Grace comiendo su tarta.  
-Bueno, deja ya de hacer melodrama, al menos ya no sigo siendo el único chico –rió Will dándole una palmada en la espalda.  
-¡Está buenísima! –sonrió Elyon tras comerse un trozo de la tarta.  
-Menos mal que al final nos ha salido comestible a la primera –rió Grace.  
-¿La habéis hecho vosotros? –la chica los miró con asombro.  
-Sí, no hace mucho que sabemos de tu cumpleaños, y pensamos que este podría ser nuestro regalo, ya sé que no es gran cosa… -le dijo Lisa.  
-¡Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han hecho! –sonrió la semielfa- De verdad, nunca me habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa.  
-Tanto como fiesta… -rió Will sonrojándose.  
-Para mí esto es más que suficiente.  
-Pues me alegro, no veas lo que nos tuvimos que pelear con los elfos domésticos para que nos dejaran hacer solos la tarta, todo el rato se metían por medio para evitarnos el trabajo –rió Grace.  
Elyon sonrió de oreja a oreja con felicidad. No se imaginaba a sus amigos dentro de la cocina, preparando la tarta acosados por un puñado de elfos domésticos que se ofrecían sin parar para ayudar. La estampa era realmente divertida.  
-Cambiando de tema, ¿por qué has roto con tu novia? ¿Se cansó de tus chistes malos? –le preguntó Lisa divertida.  
-Pues no, yo he roto con ella, no te equivoques –contestó Johnny orgulloso-. Me cansé de que siempre me riera los chistes, era muy aburrido, y además siempre me daba la razón, nunca podía discutir con ella. Me lo paso mucho mejor con vosotros.  
-Así que te lo pasas bien con nosotros porque te llevamos la contraria y discutimos, ¿no? Te tomo la palabra –rió Will-. Ahora no podrás quejarte, chaval.  
Johnny se mordió la lengua con una sonrisa. Luego sacó su pequeña cámara e hizo un par de fotos con discreción, no era plan de que todos los de slytherin se enteraran de quien había hecho las fotos de Halloween.

...

Después de la clase suplementaria Eizen la alcanzó en uno de los pasillos y le dio una carta que tenía anudada a uno de sus patas. El pequeño cascabel tintineo cuando soltó el sobre. Luego el animal se restregó contra su cabeza y se fue a la lechucería a pasar la noche. Elyon frunció el ceño extrañada, ya la leería al llegar a su habitación.  
-Feliz Cumpleaños, Elyon –Dumbledore salió de la nada con una enorme sonrisa.  
-Gracias –sonrió Elyon.  
-Ya veo que te ha gustado mucho lo que te han preparado tus amigos –sonrió tiernamente el director.  
-Sí, ha sido algo… no tengo palabras para describirlo –los ojos de la chica brillaron de ilusión.  
-¿Cuantos cumples ya? ¿Quince? –preguntó el anciano rascándose la sien derecha.  
La chica asintió.  
-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que subas a tu Sala Común, es tarde y deberías descansar –le aconsejó Dumbledore.  
Elyon obedeció con paso ligero. La sonrisa del director desapareció al mirar la carta que le había quitado a la muchacha de la mochila. Tenía una ligera sospecha sobre quién era el remitente, y si era él, tendría que tener una charla mucho más seria y en persona, porque aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos.  
Al llegar a su habitación Elyon rebuscó en su mochila, pero no encontró la carta. Se encogió de hombros, ya la buscaría a la mañana siguiente con más tranquilidad, estaba muy cansada para poner del revés su mochila por una carta.

...

Por la mañana no encontró la carta por ninguna parte. Se extrañó. Pero no quiso darle más importancia, seguramente la habría dejado por algún lado ayer noche, y no tenía tiempo de revolver su habitación de arriba abajo, si lo hacía llegaría tarde a clase.  
En el desayuno vio algo que la hizo enfurecer: Dumbledore no estaba en la mesa de profesores ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? La noche anterior había metido la carta en su mochila, luego se encontró al director, y al llegar a su habitación la carta había desaparecido ¿Ahora Dumbledore se dedicaba a robarle la correspondencia? Y eso solo quería decir una cosa, que esa carta era importante, y que había algo en ella que al director no le interesaba que ella descubriera.

...

El mago miraba con rabia al elfo pelirrojo que se mantenía sereno e indiferente frente a él. La tensión en el ambiente era insoportable. Los guardias de la sala se miraban entre ellos, temiendo el momento en que la tormenta estallara.  
-¿A qué crees que estás jugando? –volvió a preguntar el anciano.  
-Aquí el único que está jugando eres tú, Albus. Estás jugando con la vida de una chiquilla que ni siquiera sabe quién es.  
-¿Y crees que esta es la mejor forma de poner al corriente a tu nieta? ¿Con una carta? –Dumbledore arrojó el sobre a las cenizas de la chimenea, de forma que el pergamino se incendió.  
-Se lo haría saber personalmente, pero no me dejas acercarme a ella –Azrael lo miró con odio.  
-Y así seguirá siendo hasta que lo crea oportuno, y si por su bien, ha de ser para el resto de su vida, así será.  
-No vas a poder vigilarla siempre, Albus. Si no me equivoco, es como su padre, por lo que el día menos esperado desaparecerá de tu vista, y yo estaré allí para aprovechar ese descuido.  
-¿Es una amenaza? –el director lo fulminó con la mirada.  
-Eso has de decidirlo tú –el elfo le dio la espalda-. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender.  
El mago siguió plantado en medio de la sala.  
-¿Sabes qué es lo que sigo sin entender de los elfos? Que critiquen a los magos por su arrogancia y prepotencia, pero sinceramente no sé quién es más arrogante y prepotente, si nosotros… o vosotros.  
Azrael inspiró hondo.  
-Eres como un niño pequeño que se cae una y otra vez. No quieres ver que esto solo dañará a Elyon, no está preparada para asimilarlo todo, como tú mismo has dicho solo es una chiquilla. Una chiquilla que debería poder, por una vez en su vida, vivir como alguien de su edad, ser feliz con gente que la acepta y la hace sentir bien consigo misma, no como una presidiaria encerrada en una urna de cristal.  
-¿Qué la aceptan tal y como es? –se mofó Azrael- ¿Me equivoco al decir que está escondiendo sus raíces en el colegio? ¿Tiene o no un hechizo que le hace esconder sus orejas?  
Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio.  
-Le estás creando un mundo falso, ¿qué crees que pasará cuando sus supuestos amigos descubran que no es como ellos? Le darán la espalda, como hacen siempre los magos. Y volverá a quedarse sola. Estás alargando la farsa que ya le creaste tras ese fatídico día, cuando solo tenía tres años..  
-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que sus amigos le darán la espalda? Tu nuera era bruja –le recordó el anciano.  
-Simplemente lo sé, a cada generación crece el odio hacia nuestra raza. Demuéstrame que me equivoco y la dejaré en paz. Demuéstrame que mi nieta puede ser feliz entre magos que la aceptan por ser quién realmente es y aceptaré tus condiciones. Te doy un año, si pasado ese año no veo que Elyon lleva una vida feliz en la que no ha de mentir a la gente que quiere, me presentaré en Hogwarts y me la llevaré conmigo, te guste o no –Azrael lo miró con seriedad, con una mirada fría como el hielo.  
-Muy bien, te demostraré que Elyon puede ser feliz en Hogwarts llevando una vida como cualquier chica de su edad.  
Dicho esto Dumbledore salió de la sala, acompañado por un elfo castaño de pelo corto y trasquilado, que había observado la escena en silencio y con atención.

...

El director caminaba por los pasillos del colegio de camino a su despacho, pensando si realmente había hecho lo correcto. Al llegar a la gárgola de piedra que ocultaba la entrada al despacho levantó la vista, y se encontró con una chica rubia con dos mechones azul-liláceo que lo miraba con enfado de brazos cruzados, su porte era orgulloso y su figura esbelta.  
-¿Y mi carta? –preguntó Elyon de muy mal humor.  
-¿Qué carta? –contestó Dumbledore inocente.  
-No se haga el loco conmigo, profesor. Sé que ayer noche me robó una carta, y quiero que me la devuelva –la chica lo miraba fijamente.  
-¡Ah! Esa carta… me temo que ha sufrido un pequeño accidente –intentó explicar él.  
-¡¿La ha destruido?! ¡No tenía derecho a hacerlo! ¡Es mi correspondencia y no puede tocarla, es mi vida privada! ¡¿O es que ya ni siquiera voy a poder tener de eso sin vigilancia?! –se quejó ella exasperada.  
-¡Claro que puedes tener vida privada! Salvo en lo referente al contenido de esa carta. Y no hay más que hablar. Si me permites, quiero entrar en mi despacho, estoy cansado y necesito reflexionar con tranquilidad.  
El director pasó tras la gárgola y dejó a Elyon con un palmo de narices en medio del pasillo. La chica no pudo hacer otra cosa a parte de gritar con impotencia y dar un pisotón al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, de forma que su pie se resintió.

...

La semana de exámenes se acercaba peligrosamente, por suerte para ella había acabado su trabajo de recuperación dos semanas antes de que esta llegara. Aun así no pudo evitar el nudo en el estómago que no la dejaba comer, como al resto de sus amigos.  
-¿Cómo puedes estar nervioso por los exámenes? Si eres un cerebrito –se quejó Grace.  
-Superdotado, no cerebrito. Y tengo aun más presión que vosotros, porque he de mantener mi media de Matrícula –se explicó Johnny, que no dejaba de tamborilear con sus dedos en la mesa.  
-Que sabréis vosotros de estrés, veréis el año que viene con los TIMOS o en séptimo… aun no sabéis qué es el estrés –les dijo un alumno de quinto comiendo sus cereales.  
-Pues a ti no se te ve muy estresado –comentó Lisa alzando una ceja.  
-Eso es porque ayer me entró un ataque de ansiedad y Madame Pomfrey me dio una pócima muy fuerte para los nervios… la verdad espero acordarme de los temas, porque tengo algunas lagunas mentales –suspiró el chico.  
Los cinco se miraron entre ellos más nerviosos aún.  
Después de los exámenes los alumnos respiraron aliviados, ya que solo quedaban un par de días de clase en los que apenas se hacía nada, e incluso tenían más horas libres ya que algunas asignaturas se suspendieron. Elyon se alegró cuando Dumbledore le dijo que por el momento se acababan sus clases suplementarias hasta nuevo aviso.  
Pero el ritmo frenético había pasado ahora a los profesores, que se esforzaban en corregir y poner nota a todos los alumnos. Snape revisaba los trabajos y anotaciones que había hecho a lo largo del curso, tenía los hombros cargados después de tantas horas sentado en su escritorio pasando notas a limpio; pero aun así decidió adelantar el trabajo todo lo posible. No quería pasarse el resto de la semana encerrado en su despacho como les pasaba a muchos de los profesores.  
-McWilliams, Elyon –musitó Snape cuando llegó al expediente de la chica-. Nueve, nueve, diez, diez –siguió murmurando mientras pasaba el dedo por las anotaciones que había hecho-. Diez, diez, tres… ¿Tres? ¡Ah, sí! Esta nota me la inventé –cogió su pluma y tachó la nota sustituyéndola por un diez, total, simplemente la había puesto por fastidiarla, su trabajo fue sin duda el mejor de la clase-. Nueve, nueve y… -rebuscó entre el montón de pergaminos y encontró el supuesto trabajo de recuperación en el que había anotado un diez-. Resultado final… Matrícula de Honor –la verdad era que le fastidiaba muchísimo que fuera tan buena en Pociones, aunque no por eso dejaba de esforzarse en clase, así que la nota la encontró justa, muy a su pesar.  
El día que se repartieron las notas hubo gritos de alegría y lágrimas a partes iguales.  
-¡Sí! Una vez más todo Matrículas –gritó Johnny felizmente mientras se marcaba unos pasos de baile.  
-Yo por una vez he aprobado todas las asignaturas, no he suspendido Pociones –sonrió Lisa aliviada.  
-Aprobada –rió Grace apretando el puño triunfante.  
-Ídem –sonrió Will chocando su palma contra la de Johnny.  
-¿Y tú Elyon? –le preguntó Lisa- ¿Has conseguido recuperar Pociones?  
-¿Elyon? –Johnny se acercó a ella, que parecía estar en estado de shock.  
-La madre que lo parió –fue lo único que acertó a decir mientras miraba sus notas con enfado.  
-¡No me digas que Snape al final te ha suspendido! –le dijo Grace indignada.  
-Ahora vuelvo, tengo algo que aclarar con cierta víbora –contestó ella dándole sus notas a Lisa.  
Sus amigos la miraron alzando una ceja, no entendían nada. Lisa miró las puntuaciones de su amiga.  
-¡Menudo cabrón! –exclamó ella.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¡Me vais a matar con tanta intriga! –Johnny le quitó las notas- ¡¿Matrícula de Honor?! ¿Elyon me ha superado en Pociones? ¡Nooooooooo!  
Y dicho esto se tiró al suelo de rodillas alzando los brazos al cielo.  
-Menudo peliculero –murmuró Will negando con la cabeza y mirando también las notas de Elyon.  
La semielfa entró en el despacho de Snape sin llamar, pero su interior estaba vacío. Se cruzó de brazos con enfado, ¿dónde estaría? La puerta de la derecha se abrió y Snape se la quedó mirando.  
-¿Aun no has aprendido a llamar? No es tan difícil, das un par de golpes a la puerta y preguntas si puedes pasar –le explicó él.  
-Déjate te estupideces, ¿a qué ha venido esa nota? –le preguntó a bocajarro.  
-Te suspendo y te quejas, te apruebo con Matrícula y te quejas. Voy a llegar a la conclusión de que lo único que te gusta hacer es quejarte.  
-A ti te encanta inventarte las notas para reírte de mí, ¿no?  
-Si tanto insistes puedo quitarte la Matrícula de Honor y dejarlo en un mero diez –Snape se encogió de hombros con desinterés.  
Elyon lo miró con la boca abierta, ¡pero qué cara tenía ese maldito profesor!  
-No me mires así, sabes de sobra que ese tres me lo saqué de la manga, simplemente te he puesto la nota que creo, por desgracia, que mereces en mi asignatura –explicó el chico.  
-¡¿Entonces me has obligado a hacer ese maldito trabajo de recuperación para nada?! ¡Podría haber sacado mejores notas de no ser porque perdí mucho tiempo con tu estúpido trabajo y casi no pude estudiar! –Elyon tenía unas ganas enormes de estrangularlo.  
-Mis palabras exactas fueron que te recomendaba hacer un trabajo extra. No te obligué a nada –le recordó él.  
Se le calló el alma a los pies, en eso tenía razón, no le podía recriminar nada, en ningún momento dijo que el trabajo fuese obligatorio.  
-¿Entonces he perdido el tiempo como una idiota? –musitó ella incrédula.  
-Yo no diría eso, gracias a ese trabajo tienes la Matrícula de Honor.  
Elyon lo miró con rabia.  
-Eres…. Eres…. –después de eso simplemente pudo gritar y salir de allí con un portazo.  
Snape rió para sí, le encantaba sacarla de quicio, era tan fácil. Se desperezó y salió de su despacho, tenía ganas de tomar el aire.  
-¡Touché! –rió Johnny cuando Elyon les contó lo ocurrido- Has caído como una tonta en su trampa.  
-Cierra la bocaza, ¿vale? –le gruñó Elyon de mal humor, acaba de quedar como una estúpida frente a sus amigos.  
-Tengo buenas noticias para todos. He hablado con mi madre y me ha propuesto que vayamos quince días a un camping que hay en la costa –anunció Lisa feliz.  
-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien, me apunto! –Grace abrazó a Lisa.  
-¿Pasar quince días con vosotras tres más una madre? No sé yo, no me convence la idea… Los adultos cortan mucho el rollo –murmuró Johnny.  
-También estarán allí unos amigos de mi madre, así que ella se irá con ellos y nos dejará prácticamente solos –explicó la gryffindor.  
-¿Estás segura? No vayas a caer en una trampa como la lista de aquí –dijo el hupplepuff con seriedad señalando a Elyon.  
La semielfa le dio un capón con todas sus fuerzas.  
-Sí, me lo ha dicho ella, no quiere cortarnos el rollo –rió Lisa- ¿Qué os apuntáis?  
-¡Pues claro! –rió Will- ¡Serán unas vacaciones estupendas!  
Instintivamente todos se giraron hacia Elyon, ella los miró con timidez.  
-Yo querer quiero ir, solo espero que Dum… mis padres me dejen –contestó ella cruzando los dedos.  
-Pues ya sabéis, empezad a escribir que mi madre tiene que reservar la cabaña con antelación –ordenó Lisa levantándose de la hierba.

...

Dumbledore la miró con una sonrisa.  
-Por supuesto que puedes ir, creo que necesitas unas buenas vacaciones –contestó el director.  
-¡Sí! –exclamó ella saltando de la silla llena de alegría.  
Ambas no cabían en sí de alegría, por fin podrían verse todos fuera de los terrenos del colegio y disfrutar por completo sin preocuparse por los deberes ni cosas parecidas.  
-Que ganas tengo de que nos vayamos todos juntos –sonrió Lisa preparando su baúl para irse a casa.  
-Sí, me fastidia tener que estar un día más aquí solo porque mis padres quieren venir a recogerme personalmente –dijo Elyon como excusa para no preparar su baúl.  
-No te quejes, así los verás, ¿es que no los echas de menos? –le preguntó su amiga.  
-Sí, muchísimo –suspiró ella con la vista baja.  
Lisa se quitó la túnica de estudiante y la dobló con cuidado antes de guardarla en el baúl.  
-Hace tiempo que quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿por qué todos lleváis ropa debajo de la túnica? ¿No os agobia un poco?  
-Bueno, en invierno va bien para no pasar frío, pero en general sí, agobia un poco. Pero es que hace un par de años, antes de que yo entrara en Hogwarts, colgaron a un alumno de los tobillos y le quitaron los calzoncillos. Desde ese momento todos empezaron a llevar ropa debajo para evitar que les pasara lo mismo –explicó Lisa.  
-Pobre alumno ¿Qué clase de idiota haría una broma de tan mal gusto? –comentó Elyon sintiendo lástima por la pobre víctima.  
-Uno al que habría que dar una buena paliza, supongo –la chica se encogió de hombros cerrando su baúl.  
Los cinco se despidieron en las puertas del castillo contando los días que faltaban para ir al camping. Elyon enseguida preparó su mochila para las vacaciones, y cada mañana la revisaba para asegurarse de que no se olvidaba nada.  
El esperado día llegó y la muchacha bajó corriendo hasta el recibidor del castillo. Pero su sonrisa desapareció al no ver solo en él a Dumbledore. Snape la miró de mal humor con una bolsa oscura al hombro.  
-Dígame que él solo me va a acompañar hasta la estación –suplicó Elyon mirándolos a ambos.  
-Creo que ya sabes cuál es la respuesta –contestó Dumbledore.  
-¿Pero…? –la chica lo miró suplicante.  
-Cuanto más lejos estés de aquí, más peligro correrás –finalizó el director-. Además, a ambos os irán bien estas vacaciones en la playa. A ver si con suerte a la vuelta os lleváis mejor y él se pone moreno de una vez –comentó señalando al chico.  
-Permíteme dudarlo –gruñó Snape echando a andar hacia Hogsmeade.  
Elyon lo siguió con la cabeza baja ¿De vacaciones con Snape? Aquello iba a ser sin duda digno de ver. Y lo peor era que sus amigos se iban a llevar una desagradable sorpresa al enterarse.


	21. 4º Curso Capítulo 21

_Y después de meses de retraso, por fin tengo listo el capítulo 21, sé que he tardado mucho y pido perdón. En un principio este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero eso conllevaba tardar más en actualizar y un capítulo extremadamente largo, así que lo he dividido en dos partes ^^ Mis nuevos estudios no me dejan mucho tiempo para escribir, pero intentaré no tardar tantísimo tiempo en colgar el siguiente, por que aunque a veces lo penséis, no he abandonado la historia, ni pienso hacerlo jeje Disfrutad del capítulo y darme vuestra opinión con un review que no cuesta nada! Espero que os guste!_

**Capítulo 21**

Eran las once en punto y aún no había rastro de sus amigos, miró de un lado a otro, e incluso se puso de puntillas para intentar ver por encima de las cabezas de los viajeros, que se amontonaban en los andenes a la espera de su tren.  
-¿Quieres estarte quieta? Por desgracia no se habrán olvidado de venir a recogerte –le dijo Snape de mal humor.  
-Más te vale ser más amable durante estos quince días –le amenazó Elyon cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de arriba abajo-, o…  
-Ni se imaginan que vengo, ¿verdad? –comentó él apoyándose en una columna.  
-No… y ni siquiera he podido avisarles –gruñó ella-. Ojalá no estuvieras aquí.  
-¿Crees que a mí me hace ilusión ir de vacaciones a la playa para vigilar a un puñado de mocosos? Tengo cosas mejores que hacer este verano, pero por desgracia Dumbledore no opina lo mismo.  
-¿Pero qué iba a pasarme? No creo que se presenten en la playa para atacarme entre todos esos muggles, habrá mucha gente –suspiró Elyon.  
-Cómo si eso les importara, ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó en el Callejón Diagón? –Snape alzó una ceja.  
-Yo solo espero tener un verano tranquilo.  
-Al contrario que el mío –gruñó el joven señalando entre la multitud-, allí llegan tus queridísimos amigos.  
-¡Elyon! –Lisa se acercó a ella separándose del grupo.  
-Perdón por tardar tanto, el coche de la madre de Lisa no arrancaba –explicó Will pasándose una mano por su pelo liso y castaño.  
-¿Qué hace él aquí? –le preguntó Grace en un susurró mirando al profesor con preocupación- No irá a venir, ¿verdad?  
-Esto… -todos la miraron con la esperanza de que no fuera así.  
-¿Es que le molesta que vaya, señorita Matthew? –le preguntó Snape alzando una ceja.  
-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! –se apresuró a contestar ella sonrojándose, de manera que parecía que su cara había adquirido el mismo tono rojo vivo de su pelo.  
-Lisa, vamos, o no llegaremos hasta mañana –una mujer de pelo negro y corto se acercó a ellos.  
-Elyon, esta es mi madre –la presentó su amiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Encantada –saludó tendiéndole la mano.  
-Así que tú eres la famosa Elyon, no sabes lo agradecida que te estoy, gracias a ti podemos volver a estar todos juntos sin discutir –le dijo la señora Atler mientras abrazaba a su hija con cariño.  
-No fue nada, es lo que se suele hacer por un amigo, ¿no? –contestó ella algo sonrojada.  
-Mamá, al final seremos uno más, el profesor Snape ha de acompañar a Elyon –informó Lisa con desganada.  
La mujer miró al chico que aun estaba apoyado en la columna, pero este se acercó estrechando la mano a la mujer con una leve sonrisa.  
-Ya sé que no contaba con ello, pero los padres de Elyon no han podido venir a recogerla por motivos de trabajo, y me han pedido que me quede con ella hasta que estén de vuelta. Creo que sus padres son algo sobreprotectores, es una chica lo bastante inteligente para cuidarse sola –comentó con una sonrisa torcida-. Intentaré ayudarla en todo lo que pueda señora Atler, para evitar más molestias.  
-Vaya, muchísimas gracias, no me vendrá mal una ayudita –rió la mujer- ¿Sabe? Mi hija nos ha hablado mucho de usted, se ha encargado de aterrorizar a su hermana pequeña con su asignatura, y no veo la razón, no creo que sea tan estricto y malhumorado como ella dice.  
-Puedo asegurarle que solo lo primero es cierto –respondió Snape mirando de soslayo a Lisa, con una mirada que sin duda esperaba un ajuste de cuentas.  
Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos tragando saliva.  
-Bueno, vámonos ya, Johnny espera en el coche, con las pintas que tiene no le hemos dejado bajar de él –dijo Lisa para romper el silencio que se había formado mientras comenzaba a caminar por el andén.  
En el aparcamiento de la estación esperaba un monovolumen azul oscuro, en su interior un chico rubio con el pelo revuelto, que le daba un cierto aire a Albert Einstein, los esperaba con excitación. Aunque su sonrisa se borró al ver aparecer a Snape.  
-¡Elyon, te he echado de menos! –gritó tirándose sobre ella nada más abrir la puerta del coche- Por cierto, ¿qué hace él aquí? ¿No vendrá verdad? ¡Dime que no! ¡Te lo suplico!  
-Mejor no preguntes, ya te lo explicaremos –contestó escuetamente Lisa-. Siéntate en los asientos de atrás, que ahora somos unos más.  
Johnny se colocó atrás junto a Grace, y se apoyó en el respaldo de Elyon para poder habar con sus amigos.  
-Esto va a ser un infierno –gruñó con fastidio.  
Will le hizo un gesto para que se callara, no era plan empezar a enfadar a Snape. Las puertas de delante se cerraron y el coche arrancó, Elyon se giró en su asiento todo lo que le dejó el cinturón de seguridad.  
-¿Aún sigues con esas gafas en la cabeza? –rió al ver las pintas de Johnny, con una camisa hawaiana y un bañador hasta las rodillas de color azul oscuro con rayas amarillas, no le extrañaba que no lo hubieran dejado salir del coche, habría desentonado mucho en la estación.  
-Pues claro, son mi sello personal –contestó él indignado-. Además me sirven hasta para bucear. Así que deja de reírte de mi aspecto, que vamos a la playa ¿O es que ha habido un cambio de planes?  
-¡Va! Tú ni caso –le dijo Grace-. Peor va Lisa, que con esas trenzas parece Pipi Calzas-largas.  
-¡Eh! A mí no me metáis por medio como de costumbre –se quejó ella.  
Durante el resto del viaje hablaron sobre los planes que tenían para el próximo curso y lo que podían hacer al llegar al camping. Snape mientras tanto hablaba con la madre de Lisa, pero sin perderse detalle de lo que decían los jóvenes. Después de dos horas, todos estaban aburridos, se dedicaban a mirar por la ventanilla sin prestar atención a lo que había fuera. Pero Elyon se irguió de pronto al ver el mar, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, nunca había estado en la costa, nunca había visto el mar con sus propios ojos, solo en la televisión. Era precioso, tan grande, calmado y azul. Todo lo contrario a cuando fue a Azkaban.  
-Ya hemos llegado –anunció la madre de Lisa.  
Todos pegaron su rostro a la ventanilla para ver mejor, el campamento estaba repleto de gente que paseaba entre las casetas de madera y las tiendas de campaña. El coche paró ante una de las casetas medianas con el número veintisiete. Los cinco bajaron atropelladamente del coche y corrieron para entrar los primeros. El interior no era muy espacioso. A la derecha había una pequeña cocina americana, y a la izquierda estaba el baño y un pequeño pasillo que llevaba a las dos únicas habitaciones de la caseta. Frente a ellos estaba el pequeño salón comedor, en donde había dos sofás, una pequeña mesa auxiliar y una televisión en la pared de la derecha, bajo la única ventana estaba colocado un sofá cama para tres personas con unos cuantos cojines naranjas. Y junto a la cocina, a la derecha, había otra puerta más.  
-¡Es… chulísimo! –dijo Elyon emocionada- Y muy acogedor.  
-Sí, y cutre –murmuró Grace.  
-No seas tan quejica –le reprochó Will sentándose en el sofá cama.  
Los demás lo imitaron, Johnny decidió tumbarse encima del respaldo, Lisa y Grace se tumbaron al lado de Will, y Elyon se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la colcha azul claro que recubría el sofá cama.  
-Vamos a tener que dormir todos juntitos y apretaditos –rió Johnny divertido- ¡Me pido colocarme en medio de las chicas!  
-¡De eso nada, te vas al otro sofá! –le gritó Grace sonrojándose.  
-Tranquilos, creo que en algún armario tiene que haber algún colchón más, siempre los hay…. O al menos había cuando venía aquí de pequeña –comentó Lisa.  
-Que fastidio, si Snape no hubiera venido nosotras podríamos dormir en la habitación –gruñó Grace de mal humor-. Creo que voy a empezar a odiar a tus padres por ser tan protectores….  
-No más que yo –respondió Elyon pensando en Dumbledore.  
En ese momento entró Snape con su bolsa de viaje al hombro, le echó un vistazo rápido a la cabaña sin cambiar en absoluto su expresión, y pasando junto a ellos entró en una de las habitaciones.  
-Yo no quiero aguantarlo en vacaciones, es como volver a clase –gimoteó Grace.  
-No te quejes, que a mí ya me la tiene jurada por el comentario de mi madre, que mira que llega a ser oportuna cuando quiere –se quejó Lisa.  
-Sois muy negativas –sonrió Johnny con maldad-. Técnicamente el curso ha acabado, así que ha pasado de ser el profesor Snape a simplemente Snape, ya no tiene influencia sobre nosotros, se ha metido de lleno en nuestro territorio.  
Elyon los miró, sus amigos sonrieron por lo que había dicho Johnny, pero estaba claro que no estaban teniendo en cuenta que en un par de meses volverían a tener clase, y lo que pasara en esos quince días, podía marcar el resto de sus años como estudiantes.

...

Los tres primeros días en el campamento transcurrieron entre lluvias, por lo que tuvieron que pasar el rato jugando a juegos de mesa y viendo la televisión. Apenas podían pasear cuando dejaba de llover, y mucho menos ir hasta la playa. Por suerte el cuarto día amaneció soleado y sin una sola nube, parecía que iba a ser un perfecto día de playa.  
-¡Despertad, venga, venga, venga, venga! –gritó Johnny saltando en el salón cuando apenas había amanecido, recibió un cojinazo de parte de Will, que se revolvió en su sitio, pero el muchacho se quitó el cojín de la cara y siguió gritando- ¡Hoy toca playa! ¡Mirad como luce el sol!  
Aquellas fueron las palabras mágicas, todos se levantaron como impulsados por un resorte y rebuscaron en sus bolsas la ropa de baño.  
-¡Por fin! Que ganas tengo de pisar la playa por primera vez –sonrió Elyon sacando el bañador y la toalla.  
-¡Primero en el baño! –gritó Will corriendo hacia la puerta, seguido de cerca por Johnny, que tropezó con un cojín.  
-Creo que no –rió una voz fría antes de que la puerta del baño se cerrara.  
-¡Eh! –se quejó Johnny con indignación.  
-¡Cada día hace lo mismo! ¡No es justo que se aparezca en el baño solo por fastidiarnos! –gritó el slytherin exasperado.  
-Pues tiene pinta de seguir haciendo lo mismo cada día hasta que se acaben las vacaciones –comentó Elyon sentándose en un sofá.  
A los veinte minutos Snape aún seguía dentro del baño.  
-¿Piensa quedarse a vivir en el baño? –se exasperó Lisa.  
-A lo mejor quiere estar un poco a solas consigo mismo –comentó Johnny encogiéndose de brazos.  
-¡Oh, tío! ¡Que sigue siendo nuestro profesor! –Will le dio una colleja al chico con cara de asco.  
Elyon y Grace los miraron alzando una ceja, decidiendo que era mejor hacer como que no habían oído nada.  
-¡Sal ya! ¡Que sabemos de sobra que lo haces por fastidiar! –gritó Lisa aporreando la puerta- ¡No pagues con nosotros que te hayan hecho venir! ¡Sal de una puñetera vez, ¿vale?!  
-¡Lisa Drew Atler! ¿Qué maneras son esas de hablar? ¡Sobre todo a tu profesor! -la madre de Lisa había aparecido en el salón y parecía muy enfadada.  
-¡Pero mamá…! –se quejó su hija.  
-¡Nada de peros! ¿Dónde está tu educación? ¿Es así cómo te comportas en el colegio? –la muchacha bajó la mirada avergonzada.  
-Señora Atler, no se enfade con ella, no me he dado cuenta de que tardaba mucho –Snape salió del baño vestido con una camiseta negra de manga larga, al igual que los pantalones- ¿Quiere que la ayude a preparar el desayuno?  
-Sí, por favor, estos chicos me volverán locos un día de estos, no sé cómo usted puede controlar a tantos –comentó la madre de Lisa dirigiéndose a cocina con una media sonrisa.  
-Talento natural –dijo mirando a Elyon con una sonrisa torcida llena de maldad.  
-Pelota de mierda –murmuró Elyon con enfado cruzándose de brazos.  
-Por una vez creo que haré caso a Johnny, tendríamos que encargarnos de demostrar quién manda aquí, es nuestro terreno –gruñó Grace.  
-¡El baño es mío! –anunció Johnny triunfante cerrando la puerta.  
-¡No vale! –gritaron los demás acumulándose en la puerta.  
Dos horas después estuvieron por fin en la playa, y se alegraron al ver que aun no se había llenado del todo. Caminaron hasta escoger un sitio que no estaba muy lejos del agua. Snape ayudó a la señora Atler a colocar la sombrilla, debajo de la cual dejaron las mochilas.  
-Aun es temprano y no veas como pega el sol –bufó Grace quitándose las gafas de sol de cristal caoba que llevaba puestas.  
-Ya sabía yo que iba a ser un día de playa perfecto –rió Johnny listo para tirarse al agua.  
-Poneos el protector solar, o a la vuelta pareceréis gambas –aconsejó la madre de Lisa.  
Elyon se quitó la camiseta de tirantes y el pantalón corto, sintiéndose observada. Al girarse se encontró con unos ojos negros. Los dos apartaron la mirada con rapidez sonrojándose ligeramente.  
-Mira cuantas chicas guapas –le dijo el hupplepuff a Will-. Si nos ponemos las pilas pillamos cacho seguro.  
-Oye, ¿por quién me has tomado? He venido para pasar las vacaciones con vosotros, no para ir ligando con la primera que se me cruce –le contestó el chico molesto-. Te pierden las hormonas, chaval.  
-Tú calla y aprende del maestro.  
-¿Tú? ¿Maestro? ¿Pero tú te has visto bien? Si estás escuchimizado.  
-A las mujeres se las desnuda con palabras.  
-¿Qué sabrás tú de mujeres desnudas?  
Johnny alzó una ceja son una media sonrisa.  
-Will, ¿podrías ponerme bronceador en la espalda que no me llego? –preguntó Grace.  
El chico accedió con una sonrisa. El hupplepuff miró la escena molesto y Grace le sacó la lengua divertida.  
-Que vergüenza –murmuró Lisa quitándose el vestido de verano de color gris y negro.  
-No seas tonta, si tienes un tipito envidiable –rió Elyon-. Seguro que a Will no le molesta en absoluto que te pasees en bañador.  
-Por eso mismo tengo vergüenza –aclaró su amiga sonrojándose.  
-Ya lo sé, anda vamos a ponernos la crema.  
Snape volvió a mirarla, no podía evitarlo, se le iban literalmente los ojos. ¿De verdad esa chica tenía quince años? Su cuerpo era esbelto, y para la edad que tenía ya se apreciaban bastante bien sus curvas. Aun estaba creciendo, pero lo que ya tenía, lo tenía perfectamente colocado. Su piel fina y suave, y su pelo rubio, que acariciaba su espalda, completaban el conjunto. Y aquellos ojos, esa mirada… Se forzó en dejar de mirar ¡Por Merlín! Era menor y para colmo su alumna, no se podía permitir mirarla así. Además si era tan atrayente era por su sangre elfa, su magia la hacía más que atractiva, no podía caer en aquel influjo, él era fuerte, podía resistirse fácilmente si se lo proponía. No como le iba a pasar a los muggles, que no podrían evitar admirarla y babear. Apretó los labios, esa idea lo molestó sobremanera.  
-¡Venga, métete ya! –gritó Lisa desde el agua.  
-¡Es que está helada! –se quejó Grace, que solo se había metido hasta las rodillas.  
-¡Métete o comenzaremos a salpicar! –le amenazó Will.  
-¡Ni se os ocurra! –gritó Grace.  
-¡Bomba va! –anunció Johnny corriendo hacia el agua, con sus gafas de piloto colocadas sobre los ojos.  
La pelirroja intentó salir del agua, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabó empapada de pies a cabeza.  
-¡Johnny! –rugió ella corriendo tras él por la playa, mientras el muchacho reía a carcajadas.  
-Vaya dos, siempre tienen que estar igual –suspiró Lisa.  
Estuvieron nadando un buen rato. Elyon encontró muy relajante nadar en el mar, se flotaba más fácilmente y el sonido de las olas le hacía olvidar todas sus preocupaciones.  
-¿Snape no piensa ni meter un pie en el agua? –preguntó Johnny extrañado, mirando a su profesor, que estaba leyendo tranquilamente bajo la sombrilla- ¡Qué rabia! Tenía ganas de fastidiarlo.  
-Me da que no… la verdad es que es muy soso, lo más normal sería que si te obligan a ir a un sitio, intentes al menos disfrutarlo –opinó Will.  
-Estamos hablando de Snape, ¿recuerdas? No es muy normal –rió Lisa.  
Elyon se lo quedó mirando, por una vez podría dejar los libros a un lado y hacer otra cosa. Siendo sincera consigo misma, le inspiraba algo de lástima.  
-Tengo curiosidad por saber que esconde bajo la camiseta, ¿creéis que estará cuadrado? ¿O fofo y por eso no se mete en el agua? –Grace frunció el ceño pensativa, sus amigos la miraron alarmados.  
-¡Y a mí qué me importa eso! –contestó Lisa con los ojos abiertos de par en par- ¡Por Merlín, Grace, estás enferma!  
-¿Enferma por qué? Es un tío joven que sería mono si no fuera un idiota integral –aclaró Grace.  
-¿Pero qué dices? –la gryffindor no podía creer lo que escuchaba.  
-Yo opino lo mismo que Grace –dijo Elyon encogiéndose de hombros.  
Su amiga las miró y sacudió la cabeza con resignación.  
-Bueno, basta de charlas, es hora de darle una lección a esa serpiente –rió Johnny frotándose las manos.  
Se dirigió a la orilla y antes de salir del agua cogió un puñado de arena húmeda, formando con ella una bola que se iba deshaciendo con lentitud. Salió del agua y se dirigió sin vacilar hacia Snape, que estaba demasiado enfrascado en su lectura para darse cuenta. Cuando le hizo sombra, el profesor alzó la vista.  
-He chico, aparta de ahí –le dijo Snape de mal humor.  
Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía la cara cubierta de arena. Dejó el libro a un lado e inspiró hondo mientras fulminaba al hupplepuff con la mirada.  
-Espero que te haya quedado claro el mensaje –sonrió el muchacho sacudiéndose las manos y volviendo al agua.  
Sus amigos no salían de su asombro, apenas podían articular palabra.  
-¡¿Pero tú estás tonto o qué te pasa?! –acertó a decir Elyon.  
-Sabes que se lo merecía –sonrió orgulloso el chico.  
-Y tú sabrás lo que te espera después de esto, ¿no? –Lisa lo advirtió con seriedad.  
-Pero si ni se ha movido del sitio –rió el hupplepuff.  
-Te recuerdo que Snape no es de los que se vengan en el acto, es por eso que es tan peligroso –la semielfa lo miró preocupada.  
Se giró hacia la orilla y miró a Snape. El chico seguía serio, observándolos con atención, ella tragó saliva, estaba segura que todos pagarían el atrevimiento de Johnny. "Pobre ingenuo, ¿de verdad se piensa que esto va a quedar así?" rió Snape para sí "Tu espera y verás, te daré dónde más te duele". Se sacudió la arena molesto. Maldito crío. Al cabo de un rato llegó la señora Atler con un par de bolsas en las que había bocadillos y bebida fría.  
-¿Qué le ha pasado? –le preguntó la mujer al ver su pelo lleno de arena y parte de la camiseta.  
-Un gracioso –contestó escuetamente.  
-Es lo malo de las playas, que siempre te topas con jóvenes a los que les encanta molestar –suspiró la madre de Lisa-. Voy a ir a avisar a los chicos de que he traído la comida.  
Salieron corriendo del agua y se sentaron bajo la sombrilla. Elyon no le quitó ojo a Snape, pero este simplemente se mantuvo callado, como ignorándolos. Cuando acabaron se tumbaron a descansar, estaban demasiado llenos para ir a nadar. Pero como no cabían todos bajo la sombrilla, las chicas decidieron tumbarse al sol, así de paso se pondrían un poco morenas.  
-¿Os apetece jugar a vóleibol? –preguntó Johnny después de haber vagueado un poco.  
-Ahora da mucha pereza –se quejó Grace.  
-¡Venga! –les animó el chico- Nos ayudará a hacer la digestión.  
-Pero somos impares, ¿cómo hacemos los equipos? –preguntó Lisa.  
-Yo me basto solo, si queréis podéis jugar todos contra mí –rió Johnny dándose aires.  
-Me sacrificaré por vosotros y no jugaré –respondió Grace desganada.  
-No hará falta, jugaré con vosotros –dijo Snape.  
Los cinco se giraron sorprendidos, el profesor los miraba con una sonrisa torcida.  
-De acuerdo, muy bien, solo espero que seas buen perdedor –sonrió Johnny con superioridad.  
-Johnny –intentó advertirle Elyon, pero la ignoró.  
Snape lo miró fijamente antes de levantarse. Los demás se levantaron también cogiendo la pelota. El profesor se quedó rezagado a propósito, rebuscó en su bolsa un pequeño frasquito de cristal, se lo llevó a los labios y apenas le dio un sorbo. Al final la botella de Félix Felicis iba a serle de utilidad, llevaba siempre una encima por si se metía en algún lío importante. Ahora se iba a enterar ese crío de lo que era una venganza. Cuando llegó junto a los jóvenes, estos aun estaban discutiendo sobre los equipos.  
-Tú vas con Elyon y Lisa –le dijo el hufflepuff.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! –se quejó Lisa.  
Snape la miró alzando una ceja. La chica bajó la vista temerosa y se colocó atrás para alejarse de él. El profesor empezaba a sentir los efectos de la poción.  
-¿Pero tú sabes jugar a esto? –le preguntó Elyon con el ceño fruncido.  
-Ahora sí, ¿y tú? –el joven la miró divertido.  
-Bueno, pues…  
Pero no pudo contestar, ya que Johnny puso en juego la pelota. Al poco tiempo aquello parecía una lucha a muerte entre profesor y alumno, los demás apenas podían participar. Y lo peor era que la partida empezaba a hacerse interminable, ninguno de los dos parecía cansarse, y para colmo estaban empatados.  
-¿Por qué no lo dejamos en empate? Hace tiempo que el juego ha dejado de tener gracia –propuso Will molesto.  
-¡De eso nada, no pienso parar hasta darle una paliza! –gritó Johnny furioso.  
-Entonces te pasarás jugando el resto de tu vida –le picó Snape siguiendo con el pase de Elyon.  
El muchacho apretó los labios, y golpeó la pelota con fuerza cuando la tuvo de nuevo a su alcance. Snape sonrió, esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Saltó con energía y remató la pelota, que salió disparada con fuerza hasta chocar contra la cara de Johnny.  
-¡Mi nariz! –sollozó él mientras se cubría con las manos.  
-¡Estás sangrando! –se alarmó Grace corriendo hacia él al ver la cantidad de sangre que chorreaba por su rostro aun tapado por sus manos.  
-¡Maldito psicópata! –gritó el hufflepuff furioso mientras se levantaba tembloroso- ¡Me has roto la nariz!  
-Vamos al puesto médico – se apresuró a decir Lisa.  
Elyon miró a Snape que sonreía satisfecho. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y ella lo miró con profundo desprecio antes de ir junto a sus amigos. El joven suspiró, quizá se había pasado un poco, aunque partirle la nariz al chico había sido un accidente. Pero no se arrepentía en absoluto, le había herido dónde más le dolía a aquel saco de nervios: en el orgullo.

...

Johnny salió de la consulta arrastrando los pies y con la nariz vendada. Tenía los lados de la nariz hinchados y amoratados, al igual que bajo los ojos.  
-¿Y ahora qué? ¡No podré ligar con esta cara! –se quejó de mal humor.  
-Yo me preocuparía más por no poder meterme en el agua –le dijo Lisa cruzándose de brazos.  
-¿Cómo se te ha quedado la nariz? –preguntó Grace- ¿Torcida como pasa normalmente cuando te la rompes?  
-¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Espero que no! –lloriqueó él palideciendo, no había caído en eso.  
-Déjame ver –dijo Snape cansado de tanto lloriqueo.  
Johnny reculó un poco. El profesor le cogió el rostro y luego tanteó la nariz del chico, que se encogió por el dolor.  
-Ha quedado parecida a la mía, así te acordarás siempre de quién te la partió –rió él.  
-¡No! ¡Mi preciosa cara! ¡Ahora me quedaré solo el resto de mi vida! ¡Ninguna chica se me acercará con esta espantosa nariz! –el chico cayó al suelo de culo, mientras algunas personas de la sala de espera lo miraban con desaprobación.  
-¡Por Merlín, ya basta! –se exasperó Snape, que lo cogió de la camiseta levantándolo del suelo- Solo por no seguir escuchando tus estupideces, te arreglaré esa maldita nariz.  
El profesor lo arrastró junto a él hasta llegar al baño de hombres.  
-Will entra con ellos, no me fío de Snape –le dijo Elyon.  
-¿Yo por qué?  
-Porque eres un chico, nosotras no podemos entrar –aclaró Grace.  
-Vale, pero si salgo corriendo como un loco es porque Snape ha matado a Johnny –aclaró él.  
-Sí, mensaje captado, cobarde. Ahora entra –la semielfa lo empujó dentro.  
Nada más entrar se topó con Snape y su amigo, que seguían discutiendo.  
-¡Quítame eso de la cara! –le gritaba Johnny apartando de su rostro la varita del profesor.  
-¿Quieres tu nariz de antes o no? –le dijo él con seriedad.  
-No si para ello pierdo media cara –gruñó el hufflepuff.  
-Johnny, venga, piensa en las chicas –le recordó Will, él también estaba cansado de las tonterías de su amigo.  
El muchacho respiró resignado y cerró los ojos encogiéndose un poco. Snape le apuntó con la varita. Se escuchó un fuerte crujido seguido del grito ahogado de Johnny.  
-Listo, ahora compórtate o te la volveré a partir –le dijo Snape- La hinchazón y el dolor se te pasarán en un par de horas.  
El joven salió del baño guardando su varita. Johnny se tanteó la nariz, gran parte del dolor había pasado, y parecía que el hueso había regresado a su posición original.  
-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección –le dijo Will-. A veces pareces realmente estúpido.  
Los dos chicos salieron. Lisa y las demás hablaban emocionadas sujetando un papel.  
-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Johnny curioso.  
Grace le pasó el papel. Era un folleto con las actividades que había en el camping durante todo el verano.  
-Podrías concretar un poco más –pidió el hupplepuff.  
-La semana que viene hay una fiesta en el pub de la playa –explicó ella recuperando el folleto.  
-¿Una fiesta playera? ¡Qué guay! ¡Como en las películas! –rió el chico- Será una ocasión perfecta para conocer gente nueva.  
-Deja de pensar en chicas, te acabará doliendo la cabeza –suspiró Will.  
-Creo que será mejor volver, mi madre se va a preocupar, sobre todo cuando vea la nariz de Johnny –dijo Lisa.  
Elyon se acercó a Snape mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.  
-Tienes que acompañarme a un sitio -le dijo en voz baja.  
-¿Qué sitio? –el chico alzó la ceja.  
-No tengo ropa para la fiesta –suspiró ella.  
-¿Y?  
-Pues que tengo que comprarme algo –explicó la semielfa-. Pero si me dejas voy sola encantada.  
Snape entornó los ojos y le hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera.  
-Chicos, vosotros id tirando, yo tengo que ir a un sitio con Snape, no tardaré mucho –informó Elyon.  
Lisa asintió, y cogieron caminos separados al salir del pequeño centro médico.

...

Cerca del centro médico estaba la zona comercial: un supermercado pequeño, y un par de tiendecitas, bares y restaurantes. Elyon entró en una de las tiendas, la ropa en su interior estaba un poco revuelta. La chica se acercó a la zona de ropa de mujer, esperando encontrar algo. Tenía muy poca ropa, sobretodo de verano, ya que nunca había salido de casa para nada especial. Snape daba vueltas por la tienda aburrido, mirando a todos lados y a ninguno en particular. Se acercó a uno de los expositores y miró la ropa torciendo el gesto. La semielfa lo observó mientras el chico cogía algunas prendas.  
-¿De verdad piensas ponerte eso? –se mofó ella al ver la ropa que había cogido.  
-¿Algún problema? –le respondió alzando una ceja de mal humor.  
-No, no, si a ti te gusta…  
Snape se la quedó mirando pensativo unos momentos, luego miró la ropa que había cogido ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Tragarse su orgullo y preguntarle a la chica sobre ropa muggle de verano? ¡No, no podía hacer eso! ¡Jamás!  
-¿Entonces qué me sugieres? –musitó él pasándose una mano por la cara incómodo.  
-¿Qué? –Elyon lo miró frunciendo el ceño distraída, no había entendido lo que había dicho.  
-¿Qué qué me sugieres? –repitió él apretando los dientes.  
La chica lo miró sorprendida y empezó a reír. Snape la miró furioso.  
-Olvida lo que te he dicho –gruñó dejando la ropa encima de una estantería.  
-Espera, espera. Lo siento –Elyon lo agarró del brazo calmándose-. Vamos a ver qué hay por aquí.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico tenía un montón de ropa en sus brazos. Alzó una ceja y miró a la muchacha de mal humor.  
-No pienso llevarme todo esto –gruñó.  
-Nadie ha dicho que te lo tengas que llevar, tú pruébatelo y elige –aclaró Elyon.  
Estuvo a punto de tirarle la ropa a la cara e irse por dónde había venido, pero por alguna razón que escapaba a su comprensión, obedeció y se metió en el único probador. Mientras Snape se probaba la ropa, Elyon aprovechó para seguir buscando. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con lo que había encontrado, se dirigió al probador.  
Snape aún se estaba probando camisetas, la verdad era que algunas no estaban nada mal. De pronto la cortina del probador se abrió y apareció una chica joven, más o menos de la misma edad que Elyon, que tenía en el pelo unas mechas de color rosa chicle. La muchacha se sonrojó sobremanera y volvió a cerrar la cortina con rapidez.  
-¡Perdón! ¡Pensaba que estaba vacío! –se disculpó apurada.  
Elyon vio lo ocurrido y sonrió divertida. Al llegar al probador vio que la chica aun estaba roja como un tomate.  
-¿Has acabado ya? –le preguntó a Snape.  
El joven salió y miró a ambas con una de sus típicas miradas heladas. Luego se fue al mostrador.  
-Perdón –musitó de nuevo la chica-. Siento haber entrado así en el probador, es pero que no te hayas molestado por que haya visto a tu novio a medio vestir –le dijo a Elyon.  
-¿Mi novio? -la semielfa rió con fuerza- No es mi novio, es… mi primo.  
-Menos mal –suspiró la chica- ¿Sois nuevos en el camping?  
-Sí, hemos venido con unos amigos.  
-Ya decía yo que no os había visto nunca por aquí, normalmente cada año viene la misma gente. Si tu primo hubiera venido más veces te aseguro que me acordaría, un tipazo como ese es difícil de olvidar.  
-¿Tipazo? –Elyon alzó una ceja- ¿Me estás diciendo que mi primo está bueno?  
-¿Es que nunca lo has visto en bañador? –la chica la miró extrañada.  
-Pues no. La verdad es que es extrañamente pudoroso –musitó la semielfa con una media sonrisa-. Por cierto, me llamo Elyon.  
-Yo soy Silvia, mis amigos me llaman Sil. Estoy en la caseta cuatro –se presentó-. Podríamos quedar un día de estos, os podría enseñar un par de sitios chulos.  
-¡Vale! Estamos en la caseta veintisiete ¿Estarás en la fiesta?  
-No, me voy un día antes, estuve en la anterior. Es lo bueno de que hagan una fiesta cada quince días, al menos así puedes ir a una –explicó Sil.  
-¿Vas a estar todo el día hablando? –le gritó Snape de mal humor.  
-¡No! ¡Enseguida estoy! –le contestó- Mi primo es así de borde siempre, por muy bueno que te parezca que está.  
-Da igual, me gustan los chicos difíciles –rió Sil cediéndole el turno del probador.  
Al acabar se despidieron, y Elyon la invitó a ir a su caseta cuando le apeteciera.

...

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales, los rayos iluminaban cada rincón de la caseta. En la pantalla una chica aterrada caminaba con cuidado por el pasillo con un cuchillo de cocina en las manos, entonces una puerta a su derecha se abrió y saltó sobre ella un hombre enmascarado. Un fuerte trueno hizo temblar las ventanas y se fue la luz. Los cinco gritaron con fuerza.  
-Lumus –murmuró Snape levantando su varita-. Menudos miedicas.  
Elyon y Grace se habían abrazado con fuerza. Y Will estaba rodeado por los brazos de Lisa y Johnny. El tejón enseguida soltó a su amigo carraspeando.  
-Que conste que solo os seguía la corriente –aclaró levantándose.  
-Sí, seguro –medio rieron Grace y Elyon.  
Lisa soltó a Will con rapidez. Incluso a la luz de la varita se podía apreciar que se había sonrojado.  
-Habrán saltado los plomos con la tormenta, hay un par de casetas más que se han quedado sin luz –rió la madre de Lisa apartándose de la ventana y sacando una linterna de uno de los cajones de la cocina.  
-La acompaño –se ofreció Snape.  
-De acuerdo, pero esconda un poco la varita. Con la linterna disimularemos el hechizo –le aconsejó la mujer, que no había utilizado su varita.  
-¡No te lleves la varita! ¡Que no se ve nada! –se quejó Johnny.  
-Búscate una linterna –se mofó el profesor saliendo bajo la lluvia junto a la madre de Lisa.  
-Gran idea la de ver una película terror una noche de tormenta –se quejó Grace ayudando a Johnny a buscar una linterna a la luz de los rayos.  
-Ha sido divertido –rió Elyon.  
-De eso nada –la corrigió Lisa.  
-Tranquila, si un psicópata enmascarado entra en la cabaña yo os protegeré –se ofreció Will mirando a la morena medio riendo.  
Ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.  
-Entonces moriremos todos –se mofó Johnny.  
Con un gritito de triunfo Grace encendió la linterna.  
-Cuando vuelva la luz no pienso seguir viendo la película –aclaró la pelirroja.  
-¿No tienes curiosidad por saber quién es el asesino? –preguntó Elyon sentándose en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas.  
-¡Para nada! –contestó Grace decidida.  
A los cinco minutos volvió la luz, y también la madre de Lisa y Snape, completamente empapados, aunque ambos se secaron con un rápido movimiento de varita.  
-Arreglado, podéis seguir viendo la película –anunció la madre de Lisa, sentándose en el sofá cama, mientras Snape se sentaba junto a Elyon.  
Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Grace.  
-Creo que mejor buscamos otra cosa que ver –murmuró Will cogiendo el mando a distancia.  
Dejaron una película de comedia que no tenía mucha gracia, al cabo de un rato la madre de Lisa les dio las buenas noches y se fue a dormir. Cuando acabó la película siguieron viendo programas de televisión, aunque no había ninguno interesante. Por lo que poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.  
Un "clic" la despertó, abrió los ojos desorientada, levantó la vista y vio a Johnny sonriendo con maldad mientras sujetaba su cámara de fotos. Elyon frunció el ceño y se incorporó. Un gruñido bajo ella la sobresaltó. Snape la miró soñoliento. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, y ella se sonrojó. Se levantó de un salto apartándose de él, cosa complicada, ya que estaba encajada entre el respaldo del sofá y el joven profesor. Snape se levantó del sofá con rapidez y con el corazón acelerado. Entonces Elyon salió corriendo tras Johnny.  
-¡Dame esa foto! –le gritaba.  
-¡No! ¡Se estropearía el resto del carrete! –le gritó el chico escurriéndose por la casa.  
-¡Me da igual!  
-¡Pues a mí no! ¡No quiero perder las fotos de las vacaciones! –Johnny saltó por encima de Lisa, que se había quedado dormida en el suelo junto a Will.  
Snape observó la escena intentando asimilar lo ocurrido ¿Habían estado durmiendo juntos? Solo de pensarlo sintió un ligero rubor en las mejillas. No, habrán sido imaginaciones suyas, aun estaba adormecido. Pero juraría que él había dormido acurrucado junto a alguien "¡Por Merlín! ¡Deja de pensar ya!" se ordenó a sí mismo. Entró en el baño para darse una ducha y así aclarar sus ideas. Al cerrar la puerta escuchó como los jóvenes se quejaban por haberles despertado a gritos entre Elyon y Johnny al pelearse.  
A la hora del desayuno los tres pidieron explicaciones por lo sucedido esa mañana.  
-No ha pasado nada, ha sido una tontería –contestó Elyon evitando el tema.  
-¡Vaya que si ha pasado! –rió Johnny – Se ha enfadado porque le he hecho una foto en una situación comprometida.  
-¿Ahora te dedicas a espiar en los baños o qué? –le dijo Lisa frunciendo el ceño.  
-¡Oye, tú! ¿Por quién me tomas? No soy ningún pervertido –se defendió el chico-. Es que Elyon se había quedado dormida junto a Snape.  
Grace alzó una ceja.  
-Y tú vas y le haces una foto, pobrecita, seguro que no ha dormido bien teniendo a ese al lado –comentó la chica poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga.  
-¿Tú crees? Porque yo la veía muy a gusto abrazadita a él –rió Johnny, una cucharilla le pasó rozando la oreja.  
Sus amigos la miraron boquiabiertos, ella se sonrojó sobremanera.  
-¡No te inventes cosas! –le gritó al tejón.  
La puerta del baño se abrió y salió Snape secándose el pelo. Se los quedó mirando un momento antes de ir a su habitación.  
-Hablando del rey de Roma ¿Has tenido buenos sueños? –comentó el hupplepuff burlón.  
Entonces Snape tropezó con un cojín, pero prefirió ignorarlo y no encararlo, sobretodo porque a disgusto suyo, había vuelto a sonrojarse ligeramente.  
-¿Y ese cambio de look? –preguntó Grace al ver a Snape vestido con unos vaqueros piratas y una camiseta de manga corta de color gris con rayas horizontales verde oscuro.  
-Lo convencí de que se comprara algo en tienda –rió Elyon-. No le queda mal, ¿verdad?  
-No… ¡Espera! ¿Lo convenciste? ¿Tú convenciste a Snape para que se comprara ropa? ¡¿Pero qué royito extraño te traes con él?! –Grace la miró boquiabierta.  
-¡Ninguno! –contestó ella con rapidez.  
-No fastidies, hace un par de meses lo odiabas a muerte, y ahora consigues que te haga caso y se compre ropa que lo favorece ¿Hay algo que se te haya olvidado mencionar? –la pelirroja frunció el ceño.  
-¿Es que estáis liados? –Johnny se encaró con la chica mirándola fijamente.  
-¡No digas estupideces! –Elyon se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas- ¡Nunca saldría con alguien como él! Snape es tan… Simplemente Dumbledore nos ha hecho pasar algo de tiempo juntos y hemos arreglado algunas diferencias. Pero ya está, no empecéis a inventaros historias.  
-Digas lo que digas, creo que eres la única persona que ha conseguido convencerlo para que le haga caso –opinó Will fregando el desayuno.  
-Tampoco es para tanto –refunfuñó ella.  
"Se nota que no conoces a Dumbledore, a él sí que lo obedece" pensó la semielfa aun sonrojada. Unos golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Al abrirla se encontró con Sil, que le sonrió tímidamente.  
-¡Hola! –la saludó Elyon invitándola a entrar- ¡Chicos, esta es Sil!  
Los demás se acercaron a saludar con una enorme sonrisa. La joven de mechas rosas les propuso hacer una pequeña excursión a una calita que había al otro lado de la playa. Después de hablar con la madre de Lisa, se hicieron unos bocadillos y se pusieron en marcha.

...

-Eres de esos a los que les gusta hacerse el interesante, ¿eh? –le preguntó Sil a Snape, que la llevaba ignorando todo el camino- Eso me parece muy sexy en un hombre.  
El joven ni la miró, apretó la mandíbula imperceptiblemente y siguió caminando. Aquella chica le sacaba de quicio.  
-Yo de ti, desistiría –le aconsejó Grace en un susurro-. Es un tío muy seco.  
-Perro cansado saca mendrugo –recitó la chica con una sonrisa, decidida a romper el hielo con el joven profesor.  
Elyon rió por lo bajo, la situación le parecía muy divertida, jamás imaginó que alguien pudiera mostrar tanto interés hacia su profesor, a excepción de Zelda.  
La cala estaba bajo un pequeño acantilado, no era muy grande, solo ellos ya la ocupaban por completo, la franja de arena era muy fina, y estaba mezclada con piedras rodadas.  
-Dejad las cosas aquí arriba, a veces la marea sube muy deprisa. Así las mochilas no se mojarán –les informó Sil dejando su mochila en un saliente del acantilado, al cual había que llegar subiéndose de puntillas a unas rocas.  
El grupo la imitó, y tras admirar el paisaje, decidieron ir hasta una pequeña islita de roca que había a unos cuarenta metros de la playa, a la que se podía llegar andando por encima de unas rocas llenas de algas ahora que la marea estaba baja. Desde allí se tiraron al agua, con cuidado de no golpearse con las rocas. Snape se sentó y metió los pies en el agua fría. El lugar era muy bonito y tranquilo, al no haber bañistas, se podía escuchar con claridad el sonido de las olas al romper contra las rocas. Inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos dejando la mente en blanco.  
No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado absorto en sus pensamientos, pero para cuando volvió a la realidad, el agua le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, mojándole los pantalones. Miró alrededor, el mar empezaba a picarse levantando olas poco a poco.  
-¡Ey, vosotros! ¡Salid ya del agua! –les gritó levantándose- ¡Empieza a subir la marea!  
Los chicos obedecieron y salieron con rapidez del agua.  
-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a volver ahora? –Johnny miró hacia la playa con preocupación.  
Las rocas y parte de la cala había desaparecido bajo el mar, y las olas golpeaban el acantilado con fuerza.  
-Yo no pienso ir por ahí –dijo Grace.  
-Nadie va a ir por ahí –aclaró Snape-. Tendremos que esperar a que vuelva a bajar la marea. Y que no vea a ninguno haciéndose el valiente, si os metéis en el agua y os arrastra la marea, no iré a por vosotros para impedir que os hagáis puré contra las rocas ¿Entendido?  
Los jóvenes asintieron y se sentaron en las rocas a esperar. El sol lucía con fuerza, y al poco rato lamentaron no haber cogido el protector solar. Sentían como el sol les quemaba la piel, y aunque se refrescaban salpicándose con el agua del mar, no era suficiente.  
-¿Cuándo empieza a bajar la marea? –preguntó Lisa- Me empieza a doler la cabeza.  
Will se encogió de hombros y miró a Snape, que al parecer tampoco lo sabía.  
-¿Sil? –preguntó Elyon con preocupación.  
-No lo sé, las mareas aquí no son muy puntuales, pero no creo que falte mucho –contestó ella.  
-¡Genial! ¡Ahora moriremos por insolación! –gruñó Johnny- ¡Pues viniendo aquí cada verano tendrías que conocer más la zona!  
-¡Oye! ¡No soy ninguna bruja para poder saber estas cosas con exactitud!  
-¡Pues mira, yo sí que soy…!  
-¡Basta! –interrumpió Will antes de que Johnny metiera la pata- Nadie te ha obligado venir, es más, tú has sido el primero en decir que quería ir a la isla. Así que cállate y espera, que Sil no tiene la culpa.  
La chica y el hupplepuff se fulminaron mutuamente con la mirada. Elyon se acercó a Snape y se agachó a su lado.  
-¿No puedes sacarnos de aquí?  
-¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga?  
-Pues con magia, con qué si no, yo me encargo de distraer a Sil –le dijo la semielfa.  
-Eso no va a ser posible –murmuró él cogiendo aire-. He dejado la varita en la bolsa.  
La joven miró la bolsa que estaba colocada en las rocas junto al resto de mochilas.  
-Estas de broma, ¿verdad? –Elyon alzó una ceja incrédula.  
-En absoluto.  
-¡¿Pero cómo…?!  
-Cierra el pico. Te aseguro que jamás volveré a cometer ese error –gruñó Snape con los dientes apretados.  
Elyon iba a reprocharle el descuido. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a poder protegerla si se iba olvidando la varita? Pero prefirió callarse para no empeorar el humor del profesor.  
El tiempo siguió corriendo, sus tripas rugieron de hambre, y hacía rato que tenían la boca seca, ya que no se habían traído con ellos ni una triste botella de agua.  
-No me encuentro bien –murmuró Lisa antes de cerrar los ojos y desmayarse.  
-¡Lisa! –Elyon se acercó a ella con preocupación.  
-Creo que le está dando una insolación –murmuró Will preocupado intentando acercarla al mar para humedecerle la cabeza-. Y no tenemos ninguna toalla ni ropa para cubrirla, está todo en las mochilas.  
Snape entornó los ojos, ¿por qué le tenían que pasar a él estas cosas? Maldito Dumbledore. Se quitó la camiseta y la metió en el mar hasta que quedó empapada, luego se acercó a los chicos, se arrodilló junto a Lisa y le colocó la prenda mojada en la cabeza cubriéndole también los ojos.  
-Gracias –murmuró Elyon.  
El joven torció el gesto y volvió a su sitio.  
-Tenías razón Sil, no está nada mal –susurró Grace.  
-A ver si hay suerte y consigo al menos su número de teléfono –rió la chica.  
Elyon lo miró de reojo, tenía que admitir que aquellas dos tenían razón. A pesar de tener la piel tan pálida, su constitución era fuerte. Tenía los hombros marcados y la espalda no era extremadamente ancha. Se le marcaban los músculos del torso y el abdomen, aunque no sabía si era porque hacía ejercicio, porque estaba más bien delgado o una mezcla de ambas cosas. Los brazos también eran fuertes, aunque de eso ya se había dado cuenta meses antes. La chica se lo quedó mirando fijamente unos segundos mientras sonreía. Snape tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte, mientras la brisa le revolvía el pelo negro azabache. Parecía increíblemente sereno, ella suspiró, se le veía encantador.  
-¡Ey! Vuelve a la Tierra –le dijo Sil riendo.  
Ella se giró sobresaltada.  
-Menuda manera de embobarse, si no fuera porque es tu primo diría que estás coladita por él –comentó la chica.  
Elyon se sonrojó y rió para quitarle importancia. Grace sonrió torciendo el gesto, también se había dado cuenta, pero no quiso hacer conjeturas y evitó comentarios, la situación ya era lo suficientemente tensa, además, era de Snape de quién hablaban, y conocía lo suficiente a Elyon cómo para saber que aquello era imposible.  
Finalmente la marea bajó y pudieron regresar al camping. La señora Atler puso el grito en el cielo cuando los vio llegar con la piel enrojecida por el sol, y a Lisa aun con la camiseta de Snape en la cabeza. Después de darse una ducha de agua fría la madre de Lisa les echó vinagre sobre la piel quemada.  
-¡Uf! El olor empieza a ser insoportable –murmuró Lisa abriendo las ventanas.  
-No me ha dado tiempo de ir a por crema hidratante para las quemaduras del sol, así que por momento esto os aliviará el dolor –contestó la mujer aun enfadada por lo sucedido.  
-Elyon, deberías quitarte la muñequera, se te habrá quedado la marca del sol –le dijo Grace.  
-Me da igual, es un regalo de mis abuelos, nunca me la quito –mintió ella llevándose la mano a la muñequera, no podía quitársela. No quería que sus amigos vieran la marca de Voldemort.  
-Pues ya casi parece una moda –comentó Will mirando a Snape, mientras se ponía una camiseta con gesto de dolor cuando la tela rozó la piel quemada.  
Ella miró la muñequera de cuero de su profesor, la tenía colocada con las correas en la parte superior del brazo, de manera que el cuero cubría gran parte de su antebrazo izquierdo, justo dónde tenía tatuada la Marca tenebrosa.  
-Bueno, ¿cuál va a ser nuestra próxima actividad? –preguntó Johnny poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo que gruñó de dolor.  
-¡No me toques! –le dijo Will alejándose de él-. No sé cómo lo vamos a hacer para dormir con esta quemada.  
Las chicas se encogieron de hombros con resignación. Johnny se acercó con todo el sigilo posible a Snape, que aún estaba poniéndose vinagre sobre la piel. Se escuchó una fuerte bofetada, y segundos después el tejón salió corriendo dejando la marca blanca de su mano en la espalda de su profesor.  
-¡Eso por mi nariz! –le gritó triunfante mientras soltaba sonoras carcajadas.  
Snape tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y apretaba la mandíbula. La quemazón le recorrió toda la espalda. Pero enseguida pasó, había tenido que soportar dolores más intensos, aquello en comparación no era nada, además también había aprendido a controlar su reacción ante el dolor.  
-Este tío no es normal –comentó Will al ver la nula reacción del joven, ni siquiera había emitido gruñido alguno.  
-Y Johnny tampoco, es idiota hasta la médula. Verás cuando lo enganche Snape –suspiró Elyon.  
El profesor se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Entonces Johnny salió de detrás del sofá cama.  
-Tú no aprendes, ¿verdad? –le dijo Grace cruzándose de brazos.  
-Eso es mentira, he aprendido que ahora tiene un punto débil –contestó triunfante.  
Un chasquido a su espalda le hizo dar un brinco, y acto seguido se escuchó un manotazo aún más fuerte que el primero. Johnny ahogó un grito mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas y se doblaba de dolor, tenía la sensación de que su espalda iba a empezar a sangrar.  
-Si quieres arrastrarme a tu juego muy bien, pero acabarás perdiendo –le dijo Snape alzando una ceja con desdén antes de irse a servir una bebida fría.  
-Te lo volveré a repetir a ver si te queda claro: hay que ver lo listo que eres para unas cosas, y lo estúpido que eres para otras –le dijo Will negando con la cabeza.  
Johnny levantó la vista y miró a su profesor con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiéndose derrotado por primera vez en su vida.

...

Al atardecer salieron a jugar con el balón cerca de la caseta, después de lo de aquella mañana no tenían ganas de irse muy lejos. En uno de los pases, Johnny lanzó la pelota lejos de ellos, y a Elyon le tocó ir a buscarla. El balón había ido a parar a una de las casetas vecinas, en la que una familia estaba merendando fuera. El hijo de estos había cogido la pelota y la miraba con curiosidad. Ella se acercó carraspeando un poco.  
-Disculpa, se nos ha escapado –dijo la chica con una tímida sonrisa.  
El chico levantó la vista y la miró, tenía los ojos de color azul intenso, casi tanto como los de Dumbledore.  
-No te preocupes, no se ha roto nada –le contestó el chico sonriendo.  
Elyon no pudo evitar corresponder a una sonrisa tan sumamente dulce. El chico le alargó la pelota y ella la cogió con manos temblorosas.  
-¡Elyon, deja de ligar y vuelve con la pelota! –gritó Johnny.  
La semielfa se sonrojó mientras el muchacho reía mirando a sus amigos.  
-¿Ese chico castaño es William Marti? –le preguntó, la chica asintió con la cabeza- ¡Ey, Will! ¡Gracias por saludar!  
El slytherin lo miró confuso antes de sonreír.  
-¡Hola Jason! –le saludó, haciendo un ademán para que se acercara.  
Ambos caminaron juntos hasta la caseta, mirándose mutuamente por el rabillo del ojo. Elyon aún seguía un poco sonrojada. Los dos chicos se saludaron con un fuerte apretón de manos.  
-Menuda quemada llevas –rió-. Si llego a saber que estabas aquí, me habría pasado a saludar –le dijo Jason cruzándose de brazos.  
-No sabía que venías en verano, además, esto lo ha planificado una amiga –explicó Will-. Chicos, este es Jason, mi primo, el hermano mayor de Elisabeth. Que por cierto, ¿dónde está?  
-Ha preferido quedarse en Londres, en casa de una amiga.  
-¿Pero tú cuántos primos tienes? –les interrumpió Grace.  
-Bastantes –contestó Will- Jason salió de Hogwarts hace dos años.  
-¿También odia a Marck? –preguntó Johnny alzando una ceja.  
-Vaya, veo que Marck sigue haciendo amigos por donde pasa –comentó el primo de Will con una media sonrisa.  
-Sí, ya lo conoces –contestó él.  
A la hora de la cena apareció también Sil, de manera que apenas cabían en el salón para comer.  
-Yo puedo ir a cenar con mis padres y luego volver –propuso Jason.  
-No te preocupes, nos recolocaremos –contestó la señora Atler.  
Las chicas preparaban los platos y los vasos.  
-Vaya con la familia de Will, están todos buenos –comentó Grace en un susurro.  
-Sí, no sé cómo os mantenéis tan serenas entre tanto sex-symbol –rió Sil mirando a Snape, que estaba preparando la cena junto a la madre de Lisa.  
-Simplemente saben que tienen suerte –rió Johnny que la había oído.  
-No hablábamos de ti –contestó ella con frialdad alzando una ceja.  
Grace se aguantó la risa y el chico se fue de mal humor. Tras la cena se sentaron en el porche de la entrada. Elyon se sentó junto a Jason, mientras comentaban sus experiencias en el colegio. Se sentía muy a gusto con él, era muy simpático y no paraba de hacerla reír.  
-¿Qué bien se llevan no? –murmuró Lisa con una sonrisa.  
-Demasiado –contestó Will.  
-¿No te hace gracia que Elyon se convierta en tu prima? –rió Johnny.  
-Jason tiene una gran facilidad para ligar, de echo le encanta, pero enseguida se cansa de sus ligues y las cambia por otras. Como Elysabeth, son incapaces de tener una relación seria –explicó el slytherin-. No me gustaría que le hiciera daño a Elyon.  
-Te preocupas demasiado, estás dando por sentado que se la camelará –le dijo Grace.  
-El lema de mi primo es "Quien la sigue, la consigue". Espero que esta vez no lo siga –Will miró a la pareja con gesto de preocupación.  
-Mantengo lo dicho –insistió la pelirroja.  
Snape se apartó de la ventana con una mueca. Tendría que vigilar más de cerca a ese tal Jason.

...

Al día siguiente Lisa y Grace sometieron a Elyon a un interminable interrogatorio sobre lo que había hablado con Jason.  
-Dejadme descansar un poco, por favor. Ya os lo he contado todo –rió Elyon apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina americana.  
-¡Es que me das una envidia! Siempre se te acercan los chicos guapos –comentó Grace con una sonrisa soñadora.  
-¿A qué te refieres con chicos guapos? –preguntó la semielfa.  
-Pues Jason, Marck aunque sea un idiota, Remus es muy mono… -enumeró la pelirroja.  
-Es verdad, los atraes como la miel a las abejas –sonrió Lisa-. Da envidia que seas tan guapa.  
-Ya basta, ¿no? Exageráis muchísimo –Elyon comenzaba a sentirse incómoda.  
-¿No me crees? Bien, Johnny ven un momento –llamó Grace al chico, que estaba con Will viendo la televisión- ¿Tú qué opinas sobre Elyon?  
El muchacho la miró alzando una ceja.  
-Es simpática.  
-Físicamente –aclaró la pelirroja.  
-Está buenísima, si no fuera mi amiga seguramente le tiraría los trastos –sonrió Johnny.  
-¡Basta ya, de verdad! –se enfadó ella.  
-Asúmelo Elyon, estás como un queso –la semielfa abrió la boca para protestar-. Snape lleva mirándote el culo desde que estás inclinada en la encimera.  
Ella se irguió con rapidez sonrojándose, mientras se estiraba la camiseta larga, bajo la cual solo llevaba el bañador. Al girarse se topó con la mirada atenta de Snape, que desvió la vista con rapidez hacia la televisión.  
-Menuda pillada –se mofó Grace en voz baja.  
-Me parece increíble, ¡es nuestro profesor! –se sorprendió Lisa.  
-¿Y? Es un hombre, y ni que tuviera sesenta años… Me da que este ya ha catalogado a la mitad de chicas del camping –rió el hupplepuff volviendo junto a Will.  
Elyon seguía roja como un tomate, no era la primera vez que pillaba al profesor observándola con detenimiento. Sintió un nudo en el estómago.  
-¿Qué querían? –preguntó Will.  
-Nada interesante, que Snape le estaba mirando el culo a Elyon y lo han pillado, no como a mí, que soy más discreto –rió Johnny.  
-¿Le has estado mirando el culo a Elyon? –Will lo miró sorprendido.  
-Si solo fuera el culo… ¿y tú no? –el slytherin negó con la cabeza- No puede ser, no… ¿Pero tú la has visto bien?  
Will lo miró sin contestar, lanzó una mirada fugaz a su amiga y se sonrojó.  
-¿Y tú has tenido novia? Porque estás un poco pez en lo que se refiere a tías –Johnny alzó una ceja incrédulo-. Anda, vamos a dar una vuelta.  
Le dio un golpecito en el hombro y se levantó. Will lo siguió a regañadientes.  
-¿A dónde vais? –preguntó Lisa al verlos salir.  
-Cosas de hombres –fue la escueta respuesta del hupplepuff.  
-¿De hombres? –Grace alzó una ceja.  
Al anochecer ambos volvieron. Johnny traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Will caminaba tras él con paso nervioso, tenía la cara increíblemente colorada. El hupplepuff entro silbando en el baño.  
-¿Will estás bien? ¿Te has vuelto a quemar? –Lisa se acercó a él preocupada.  
Pero el joven simplemente se sentó en el sofá sin mediar palabra.  
-Will, ¿qué ha pasado esta tarde? –insistió la morena.  
-Nada –musitó él.  
La puerta del baño se abrió y por ella salió el hupplepuff, que se quedó mirando a las chicas que rodeaban al slytherin.  
-¿Nada? Eso no hay quien se lo crea –le dijo Grace-. Por la cuenta que te trae ya lo estás contando -se giró hacia Johnny.  
-Le prometí a Will que antes me tragaría mi propia lengua, que contar lo que ha pasado hoy –dijo él soltando una sonora carcajada.  
-¡¿Qué le has hecho?! –rugió la morena encarándose con Johnny.  
-Eso es secreto profesional –sonrió él.  
-¡No me vaciles! –le gritó la chica hecha una furia.  
-Te pongas como te pongas, no te vamos a contar nada, ni a ti ni a nadie –aclaró Johnny.  
-Déjalo estar –le susurró Elyon a su amiga, cogiéndola del brazo para evitar que se abalanzara contra el tejón-. Tarde o temprano nos enteraremos.  
Lisa apretó los labios y miró con rabia a Johnny, que se había puesto a ver la televisión de nuevo. La semielfa lamentó en esos momentos no tener la misma destreza que Snape en Legeremancia.

...

A la mañana siguiente Sil fue a despedirse. Esperando encontrarse el verano siguiente en el camping. Snape suspiró aliviado cuando la chica se marchó, ya que durante una hora interminable había estado insinuándose mientras le pedía alguna forma con la que poder seguir en contacto.  
Por la tarde Jason se presentó con merienda, entre la que había dos boles de helado de chocolate. Se sentaron en el porche a disfrutarlos, mientras comentaban con ilusión la fiesta de la noche siguiente.  
-Mierda, me he dejado los dos tarros pequeños de helado de almendras –gruñó Jason rebuscando en la bolsa que había traído.  
Alzó disimuladamente la mirada buscando a Elyon, cuando sus ojos se encontraron él alzó una ceja.  
-Te acompaño –rió ella levantándose.  
-¿Cuántas personas necesitas para ir a por helado? –le dijo Will a su primo frunciendo el ceño.  
Johnny le dio un codazo a su amigo y lo miró dándole a entender que los dejara tranquilos. Jason la guió hasta la cocina de caseta.  
-¿Ya sabes lo que vas a llevar mañana a la fiesta? –le preguntó curioso mientras le pasaba los tarros de helado.  
-Sí, aunque no es gran cosa –contestó Elyon riendo.  
-Sea lo que sea, estoy segurísimo de que estarás preciosa –le dijo Jason acercándose a ella mientras le colocaba un mechón azulado tras la oreja, acariciándole luego la mejilla.  
Elyon reculó con disimulo hasta topar con la encimera, al ver como el chico se inclinaba ligeramente.  
-Creo que mejor volvemos, se van a derretir los helados –se apresuró a decir ella interponiendo entre ambos los boles que llevaba en las manos.  
Jason sonrió torciendo el gesto y asintió con la cabeza. Lisa y los demás los esperaban con expectación. Vieron venir a ambos con paso rápido, y percibieron en Elyon un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Antes de irse a dormir las chicas se apartaron.  
-¿Qué ha pasado en la cabaña? –preguntó Grace.  
-Nada –contestó Elyon encogiéndose de hombros.  
Sus amigas la miraron incrédulas.  
-De verdad, no ha pasado nada, he vuelto antes de que pudiera pasar –añadió retorciéndose las manos.  
-¿Ha intentado besarte ya? –Lisa abrió los ojos de par en par.  
-No-no estoy segura, nunca he estado en una situación parecida –le semielfa las miró preocupadas.  
-Hum, no dejes que haga lo que quiera, o se pensará que eres una chica fácil. Además, tiene mucho morro si cree que puede besarte sin más al poco de haberos conocido –gruñó Grace.  
-Vale –musitó ella volviendo al sofá cama.

...

Johnny caminaba inquieto por la caseta. Will y Jason esperaban en el sofá.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar en el baño? –comentó.  
-Las chicas suelen tardar en arreglarse –rió Will.  
Snape escuchaba las quejas desde la habitación. Abrió el armario y de él cogió lo primero que vio, una camisa negra de manga larga que luego se arremangó. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta. Suspiró. No tenía ningunas ganas de ir a la fiesta.  
La puerta del baño se abrió y las chicas salieron de él riendo.  
-¿Qué tal? –preguntó Grace posando con una sonrisa divertida.  
Llevaba unos pantalones de vestir cortos de color negro, y una camiseta atada al cuello bastante escotada, de color granate con unos toques brillantes que formaban dibujos. Lisa vestía un vestido corto de color negro, de tela vaporosa y con movimiento. Elyon llevaba unos vaqueros muy cortos, tapados por una blusa azul clara de cuello de barca que se ajustaba en torno al pecho, quedando luego holgada, parecía que llevaba un vestido increíblemente corto.  
-Vaya, quizá esta noche no hará falta ligar con desconocidas –comentó Johnny con un silbido-. Vamos a ser la envidia de los demás tíos.  
-Muy gracioso –le dijo Lisa cruzándose de brazos.  
-¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó Will levantándose.  
Snape apareció en el salón y miró a los jóvenes.  
-Andando –sonrió Johnny saliendo de la caseta.  
Los chicos lo siguieron con paso alegre. El profesor no ocultó una mueca de desagrado al ver como Jason se acercaba a Elyon nada más salir por la puerta. Suspiró con alivio al ver como ella evitaba que el joven le cogiera la mano.  
El pub estaba lleno de gente. El local constaba de una caseta en la que se ubicaba la barra del bar, el resto era una terraza cubierta por un poche sujetado por vigas de madera oscura, que cobijaba un pequeño escenario en el que había un chico que se encargaba de la música, las mesas que estaban abarrotadas y la pista de baile, que también estaba llena. Las luces de colores que danzaban por todos lados iluminaban el pub.  
-Que agobio –murmuró Grace-. Es como estar de nuevo esperando el Expreso Hogwarts.  
-¡Fiesta! –gritó Johnny cogiendo a Grace del brazo y arrastrándola a la pista de baile.  
Los demás lo siguieron entre risas. Elyon notó que la agarraban por el hombro. Se giró encarando a Snape de mal humor.  
-Ten cuidado. Aquí hay mucha gente –le aconsejó él soltándola.  
Ella iba a responderle de mal humor que no había que preocuparse y que sabía cuidarse sola. Pero vio en los ojos de su profesor sincera preocupación.  
-Lo tendré –contestó ella con una sonrisa.  
La vio desaparecer entre la multitud hasta llegar a la pista de baile, donde la esperaban los demás. Snape se acercó a la barra y se sentó en uno de los taburetes, desde donde podía vigilar prácticamente todo el bar. Los jóvenes saltaban felizmente y bailaban al ritmo de la música que estaba increíblemente fuerte. Incluso desde allí podía admirar los movimientos de la semielfa, que él encontraba bastante sensuales. Tuvo que apartar la vista para dejar de pensar, no podía seguir teniendo aquel tipo de pensamientos, tenía que volver a recuperar el control, no podía permitirse más deslices con ella como el de hacía dos días, cuando todos se habían dado cuenta de su poca discreción. Pero era casi imposible no admirarla, sus movimientos eran hipnóticos, su pelo parecía flotar a su alrededor cuando saltaba, sus movimientos de cadera, su sonrisa… Por unos segundos volvió a concentrarse en su vaso, tenía que ser fuerte, lo que lo atraía era algo simplemente físico. Era como el canto de las ninfas, si conseguía taparse bien los oídos todo pasaría, y recuperaría el control.  
El ritmo de la música cambió, ahora sonaba una canción lenta. Jason no perdió el tiempo y cogió a Elyon de la mano ofreciéndose a ser su pareja en aquel baile. Ella aceptó con una tímida sonrisa. Will lo imitó y cogió de la mano a Lisa, que se sonrojó. Johnny y Grace rieron mientras empezaban, también en pareja, a bailar. Jason rodeó la cadera de la semielfa con los brazos, mientras ella evitaba mirarle a los ojos, sentía sus mejillas arder y estaba muerta de la vergüenza. No se sentía tan cómoda como en Navidad. Sonrió al recordar su breve y torpe baile con Snape. Buscó al profesor por encima del hombro de Jason. El joven estaba sentado en la barra del bar hablando con una chica de pelo castaño bastante atractiva. Volvió a bajar la vista algo decepcionada.  
Snape miraba con detenimiento a su compañía, no sabía cómo había empezado la conversación, pero era bastante agradable, y eso que la chica mostraba algunos síntomas de embriaguez. Estuvieron hablando largo rato, aunque él seguía pendiente de lo que pasaba en el pub. Poco a poco la conversación se fue haciendo más privada, y sin saber cómo, había subido el tono. Snape miró a la castaña frunciendo el ceño, se le estaba insinuando con un descaro impresionante, ni siquiera Zelda se había comportado así nunca. Le susurró algo en el oído y acto seguido comenzó a besarle el cuello. Él la alejó, empezaba a ser una situación incómoda. La chica le propuso ir a dar una vuelta, conocía un lugar muy íntimo allí cerca, cogió la mano del chico y se levantó estirando de él. Snape miró de nuevo a la pista de baile, donde los jóvenes seguían bailando, aunque ya un poco cansados. Luego volvió a mirar a su acompañante, había algo que no le gustaba, la chica se había vuelto muy insistente en apenas un par de minutos. Entonces lo vio, la castaña había desviado los ojos apenas unos segundos hacia alguien que había a su espalda. Él se giró, entre las mesas había un hombre que miraba con atención la pista de baile, y que avanzaba con disimulo entre los muggles sin apartar la vista ni un segundo, como un cazador que acecha a su presa. Se aseguró de que el hombre actuara solo.  
-Vamos, nos lo pasaremos bien –insistió la chica estirando de él.  
-Ahora te acompaño, déjame coger una cosa –contestó él con una sonrisa-. Sal y espérame.  
La chica obedeció sonriente. En cuanto la hubo perdido de vista, se dirigió hacia aquel hombre, que ya estaba en la pista de baile. Era muy difícil avanzar entre tanta gente, que no paraba de moverse y saltar mientras lo empujaban. Por unos segundos pensó que lo había perdido, pero apareció dos metros por delante de él. Snape sacó la varita, recorrió con rapidez la distancia que los separaba y clavó la varita en la espalda del hombre, que se desmayó. Lo sujetó con esfuerzo antes de que cayese al suelo, era un hombre corpulento, mucho más que él, así que cuando lo sacó del pub haciéndolo pasar por un amigo borracho, y lo dejó caer a peso tras los contenedores, tuvo que apoyarse en sus piernas y recuperar el aliento, ese hombre era una auténtica mole. Le remangó la manga izquierda, y en su antebrazo apareció dibujada una calavera y una serpiente.  
-Lo sabía –murmuró él.  
Con un movimiento de varita le hizo olvidar los últimos seis meses de su vida. Acto seguido rebuscó entre la ropa del mortífago, encontró su varita y la partió por la mitad. Luego volvió con rapidez al pub en busca de la chica castaña. La encontró fuera junto al local.  
-¿Dónde te habías metido? –le preguntó con preocupación.  
-No encontraba lo que estaba buscando –contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.  
La chica se tiró sobre él e intentó besarlo. Snape se la quitó de encima.  
-No tan rápido, cierra los ojos –le dijo él.  
Ella obedeció. Con un movimiento de varita la liberó de la maldición Imperius, y con otro le hizo olvidar la última hora. La joven abrió los ojos desorientada y miró a Snape sin reconocerlo.  
-¿Qué hago…? –musitó.  
-Me has preguntado por dónde se iba a las casetas y te estaba indicando el camino –contestó- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-No, creo que no –acertó a decir ella llevándose las manos a la cabeza.  
-¿Tienes algún conocido en el pub que te pueda acompañar? Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarlo –se ofreció él.  
-Pues sí, seguro que mi novio me está buscando –contestó ella.  
-¡Charlotte! ¡Te he estado buscando por todo el camping! –un chico se acercó a ellos corriendo- ¿Y tú quién eres?  
Snape lo miró con frialdad.  
-Tranquilo Richard, solo me estaba ayudando, él iba a buscarte para que me acompañaras a la caseta, no me encuentro bien –aclaró la joven abrazándose a su novio.  
-Gracias –le dijo el chico al profesor, aunque no se terminaba de fiar de él-. Perdón por el tono, pero es que aquí hay mucho aprovechado.  
-Lo sé -musitó Snape entrando de nuevo en el pub.  
Elyon y los demás habían salido de la pista de baile, estaban sentados en una de las mesas.  
-¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó ella preocupada.  
-No te interesa –contestó él con indiferencia sentándose en la silla que le habían guardado.  
-Que borde, encima de que Elyon nos ha hecho dejar el baile porque ha tenido un mal presentimiento, y nos ha obligado a buscarte porque estaba preocupada, vas tú y le respondes con tu habitual bordería –comentó Johnny.  
Elyon le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente. Snape la miró frunciendo el ceño "¿Preocupada?" pensó él incrédulo.  
-¿Qué tal con la castaña que te acompañaba? –preguntó el tejón alzando una ceja.  
-¿Envidia? –el profesor se levantó sin mirarle y fue a la barra a por algo de beber.  
-¿Por qué no te cayas? ¿Quieres volver a recibir? –le avisó Grace.  
El chico le quitó importancia con un ademán.  
-Por cierto Elyon, ¡bailas genial! –le dijo Lisa con envidia.  
-Bueno… mi madre era profesora de baile, así que me enseñó algunas cosas –sonrió ella- Mi padre dice que salí a ella en lo del baile.  
-¿Pero tu madre no es relaciones públicas? –Will frunció el ceño confuso.  
-Sí-sí, fue profesora, pero lo dejó para ser relaciones públicas junto a mi padre –se apresuró a aclarar ella.  
Volvieron a la caseta sobre las seis de la mañana, el cielo ya había empezado a aclararse. Todos estaban cansados, salvo Johnny que parecía seguir teniendo ganas de bailar.  
-Espera un momento –Jason cogió a Elyon de la mano y la retuvo para que no entrara en la caseta.  
Ella frunció el ceño, estaba realmente cansada. Sin previo aviso el chico la atrajo hacia él y la besó. La semielfa se separó de el sin poder articular palabra, no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar, pero seguía sintiendo los labios de Jason sobre los suyos. El chico volvió a acercarse a ella.  
-Jason, espera, me caes muy bien pero… -comenzó a balbucear.  
-Pero no te gusto, ¿verdad? –completó él colocando un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de la joven.  
Elyon asintió. Jason suspiró mientras sonreía con tristeza.  
-No pienso rendirme, eso tenlo por seguro, te conquistaré –sonrió él-. No desistiré hasta que salgas conmigo.  
-Un no, es un no. Así que deja de insistir y vuelve a tu caseta –Snape lo cogió del hombro y lo alejó de a chica con un empujón.  
Jason lo fulminó con la mirada y se despidió de Elyon con un ademán. Ella vio cómo se alejaba, y luego se encaró con su profesor.  
-¿Tú quién te crees que eres para meterte en mi vida privada? –le espetó ella con enfado.  
-Se estaba poniendo pesado, ya era hora de que se fuera –comentó de mal humor.  
-¡Eso a ti no te importa! ¡No vuelvas a meterte dónde no te llaman! –le amenazó ella- ¡Y deja de fingir que te preocupas por mí, ya he visto cómo te ibas con esa chica del pub!  
Nada más acabar, supo que no debía haber dicho la última frase. Entró corriendo en la caseta y se metió en el baño. Él frunció el ceño, no sabía cómo tomarse la frase, pero era mejor no responder a eso, no quería que la chica se enterara de lo ocurrido en el pub con el mortífago, no quería fastidiarle los últimos días en el camping. Al entrar se topó con las miradas de desaprobación de los jóvenes, que no le quitaron el ojo de encima hasta que entró en la habitación.  
Elyon se lavó la cara para quitarse el maquillaje. Su corazón aún seguía acelerado. Hacía solo unos minutos le habían dado su primer beso, y no había sido como ella había soñado. Y para colmo ni siquiera ella sabía qué significaba lo que acababa de decirle a Snape, ni por qué lo había hecho. Unos golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento y dejó de mirar su reflejo en el espejo. No tenía ganas de salir del baño.

...

Durante los últimos días en el camping, Elyon intentó no separarse de Lisa y Grace, no tenía ganas de volver a quedarse a solas con Jason, e intentaba comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Tampoco le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra a Snape, y era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.  
Estaban recogiendo las cosas para irse cuando el profesor la llamó.  
-Tengo que hablar contigo.  
Elyon dejó su mochila en el suelo y lo siguió hasta el porche con la cabeza baja. Seguro que le iba a echar en cara algo relacionado con aquel comentario.  
-He estado hablando con Dumbledore, y le parece bien si quieres quedarte un par de días más en el camping –Snape se apoyó en la pared de la cabaña.  
La chica lo miro sin entender.  
-He supuesto que no tendrías muchas ganas de volver a estar encerrada en el castillo, así que le propuse a Dumbledore que te dejara pasar aquí un par de días más. Y ha contestado que sí –aclaró él.  
Entonces Elyon sonrió y entró en la caseta dando saltos de felicidad.  
-¡Podré disfrutar de la playa un poco más! –gritó ella llena de alegría.  
-¿Y eso? –Lisa la miró con una media sonrisa.  
-Mis padres vienen al camping.  
-¡Qué bien! Por fin podrás verlos –Grace le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.  
Unas horas más tarde se despidió de todos, ojalá se hubieran podido quedar un poco más. Will volvía a casa con Jason, el cual se despidió de Elyon dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios aprovechando un descuido de la joven, Johnny prometió revelar las fotos de las vacaciones nada más llegar a su casa, y enviárselas a todos tan rápido como le fuera posible. El coche de Lisa se alejó con rapidez, y Will y Jason entraron en su caseta para no volver a salir. Ahora estaba sola. Miró a su derecha, Snape miraba distraído el ir y venir de la gente del camping. "No, sola no estoy" sonrió ella desperezándose con ganas de ir a darse un baño a la playa.


	22. 4º Curso Capítulo 22

_Una vez más, perdón por la tardanza, los estudios no dejan mucho tiempo para escribir, hay que aprovechar los ratos libre y por desgracia no son muchos. En fin, con este capítulo se pone fin al 4º curso de Elyon, y con esto, a la 1º parte de la historia (por fin!) Tengo que informar que durante un tiempo no seguiré escribiendo este fic, ya que me gustaría acabar mi otro fic, que es mucho más corto, y así poderme centrar de lleno en esta historia (aunque quien sabe, a lo mejor escribo algún capítulo más mientras aun sigo con la otra historia, dependerá del tiempo y la inspiración del momento jeje) Pero por nada de mundo abandonaré este fic. Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo y que me deis vuestra opinión más sincera con un review. Un saludo a todos!_

**Capítulo 22**

Elyon entró de nuevo en la caseta, estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que iba a estar tanto tiempo sola con Snape. El profesor entró detrás de ella con los hombros caídos.  
-¿Te apetece hacer algo? –preguntó la chica.  
-Sí, descansar ahora que tus amigos no están aquí –contestó él sentándose en el sofá cama.  
-Am, bueno, vale –musitó ella algo desilusionada.  
Snape gruñó levantándose.  
-A ver vamos, di lo que quieres hacer.  
-No, déjalo, descansa si quieres, podemos hacerlo en otro momento –se apresuró a decir la joven.  
-¿Segura? –insistió él alzando una ceja.  
-Sí, sí, tenemos todo el día por delante –Elyon se sentó en el sofá cogiéndose las piernas.  
Snape volvió a sentarse en el sofá cama, y a los pocos minutos, se quedó dormido. "Pues sí que estaba cansado" pensó ella riendo "Creo que lo teníamos en tensión continua". Encendió la televisión con cuidado para no despertarlo, pero el joven simplemente se tumbó y acomodó en el sofá cama. Snape se despertó sobresaltado incorporándose con rapidez.  
-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Elyon preocupada.  
Él no contestó, pero aceptó el vaso de agua que ella le ofrecía.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? –preguntó con voz ronca.  
-Tres horitas más o menos, casi es hora de comer –contestó ella sentándose a su lado.  
-¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta? –le dijo él con una media sonrisa.  
Elyon asintió con alegría levantándose, llevándose el vaso a la cocina.  
Mientras paseaban por el camping, les dio la impresión de que había menos gente, todo estaba más tranquilo que en los últimos días. Habían empezado a aparecer algunas nubes oscuras que ocultaban el sol. Estuvieron caminando hasta llegar a la zona comercial. A Elyon le rugieron las tripas al pasar por delante de una pizzería.  
-Te invito a comer –le dijo ella.  
-Prefiero comer en la caseta –contestó él.  
-Venga, además, creo que no hay casi nada para comer en la nevera, habría que ir a comprar –insistió la semielfa.  
-Sólo por esta vez –aceptó él.  
-¿Qué crees? ¿Qué te voy a gastar otra broma? –rió ella.  
Su sonrisa desapareció al ver la mirada fría que le lanzaba su profesor. Durante la comida ninguno habló, entre ellos se instaló un silencio bastante incómodo.  
-Estaba buena la pizza –comentó Elyon para romper el hielo, estaba harta de aquel silencio, si la cosa seguía así, iba a ser un final de vacaciones muy aburrido.  
-Sí, no estaba mal –fue la escueta respuesta del profesor.  
-¿Vamos a comprar? –no estaba dispuesta a que la conversación acabara.  
Él asintió y se dirigió al pequeño supermercado. Elyon bufó, aquel chico era imposible. De vuelta a la cabaña colocaron la compra, y la joven se sentó en el sofá de mal humor. Snape entornó los ojos.  
-¿Qué te pasa ahora? –le preguntó.  
-Nada –gruñó ella.  
El profesor torció el gesto y siguió a lo suyo.  
-¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más sociable? –estalló ella.  
-¿A qué viene eso ahora? No he abierto la boca –se defendió él confuso.  
-¡Precisamente por eso! Llevo horas intentando mantener una conversación contigo, pero te resistes ¿Es por eso que entraste en Slytherin? ¿Por ser un borde?  
-No. Supongo que fue porque yo quise entrar.  
-¿Y por qué puñetas querías entrar precisamente allí? –intentó entender ella.  
El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos.  
-Porque mi madre estuvo en esa casa –musitó él sin apenas mover los labios mientras se dirigía a su habitación.  
-Así que tu madre era la bruja… -murmuró ella que había conseguido oírlo.  
Acto seguido se llevó las manos a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Snape se paró en seco y se giró fulminándola con la mirada.  
-¿Qué has querido decir con eso? –gruñó.  
-Nada… -el profesor la atravesó con aquellos penetrantes ojos negros- Dumbledore me comentó que no eras Sangre Limpia –musitó ella.  
-¿Dumbledore qué…? ¡Perfecto! Qué raro que tu amiguito Tonitini no sacara el tema durante estas semanas.  
-Eso es por qué no se lo he contado a nadie, ni pienso hacerlo –aclaró ella.  
Se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos. Snape se giró hacia su habitación.  
-Supongo que entonces tu madre estará orgullosa de ti. Slytherin y buen mago –comentó Elyon intentando arreglar la situación.  
-Yo no estaría tan seguro –respondió él en un gruñido antes de cerrar con un portazo.  
"¡Genial! Que buen comienzo de convivencia". La semielfa bufó y encendió la televisión de mal humor.

...

La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas. Sintió que le tapaban la boca y se despertó sobresaltada. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, pero vio a Snape inclinado sobre ella. Él se puso un dedo en los labios pidiendo silencio. Elyon se incorporó con lentitud.  
-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupada.  
-Coge tu canalizadora y no te despegues de mi –le murmuró él acercándose con sigilo a la puerta.  
La joven se sacó la lágrima de la camiseta. El colgante brillaba rojo como la sangre. Se levantó con rapidez cogiendo la canalizadora y colocándose junto a su profesor, pegada a la pared. Escuchó unas voces en el salón de la cabaña. Miró a Snape buscando una explicación.  
-Pensé que no volverían a aparecer. No te alejes de mí y sobretodo no hagas ninguna estupidez –le dijo con la vista fija en la puerta de la habitación.  
-¿Volver? ¿Cuándo han estado aquí? –ella lo miró asustada.  
El joven le hizo un gesto para que se callara.  
-Esto es una ratonera, tenemos que salir –se exasperó ella, pero reparó en que las ventanas tenían verjas.  
-El hechizo de seguridad se ha activado, no podemos desaparecernos si no salimos de la cabaña. Y ahora cállate –Snape zanjó la discusión.  
Escucharon como revolvían el comedor. Algunos de los asaltantes entraron al pasillo. Elyon miró a su alrededor, la habitación era pequeña, no había sitio donde resguardarse. Si los mortífagos entraban no podrían defenderse. Su corazón se aceleró. "No te asustes, no asustes. Puedes salir de aquí. Puedes salir de su alcance" pensó ella apretando los puños y afianzando su canalizadora. El pomo de la puerta giró con lentitud y ésta se abrió. Snape se preparó para atacar. Como estaban colocados tras la puerta, para cuando el mortífago descubriera su posición ya sería tarde para él. Estaba tan concentrado en atacar con rapidez al asaltante que no pudo evitar que Elyon se lanzara con decisión contra la puerta, golpeando así al desprevenido mortífago que se desplomó aturdido en el pasillo. Acto seguido la chica salió de la habitación y entró en la de enfrente. Un hechizo chocó contra el espejo del pasillo rompiéndolo en pedazos.  
Snape escuchó la puerta de la otra habitación cerrarse y suspiró al saber que aunque el hechizo había fallado por poco, no había dado a la chica. Maldijo a joven para sus adentros, aunque aquello le había dado una ligera ventaja, ya que había confundido a los mortífagos. Snape salió al pasillo con la varita en ristre y con un rápido movimiento dejó fuera de juego a uno de ellos. Un rayo rojo se estrelló contra la pared izquierda del pasillo. El profesor se apostó contra la derecha y esperó. Nada más asomarse un hechizo volvió a chocar contra la pared izquierda. Él lanzó un par de conjuros a ciegas. Un gruñido ahogado le confirmó que había dado a otro. "Uno menos" sonrió él. Se asomó con rapidez, aún quedaban otros dos mortífagos en pie. Un hechizo lanzado desde su espalda le rozó el hombro y se volvió cayendo en el comedor de la cabaña al perder el equilibrio. Consiguió reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para poder protegerse tras el brazo del sofá. Sabía que dentro de poco tendría que enfrentarse cara a cara, porque el mueble no resistiría mucho y no había nada más a su alrededor para cubrirse.  
El mortífago sacudió la cabeza. Aún estaba mareado por el golpe, pero no importaba que hubiera fallado, sus compañeros se encargarían del mago. Ahora solo tenía que preocuparse de capturar a la chica. Elyon golpeaba los barrotes con rabia, no se le ocurría ningún hechizo con el que quitarlos, estaba en blanco. O se tranquilizaba, o no conseguiría nada. Al menos le había dado algo de ventaja a Snape. Escuchó girar el pomo de la puerta. Se tiró al suelo y se metió bajo la cama justo cuando el mortífago entraba en la habitación. El hombre paseó con cuidado por la estancia buscando. En cuanto se apartó lo suficiente de la puerta, la chica salió de debajo de la cama y corrió hacia la salida. Un rayo chocó contra el marco de la puerta. Elyon la cerró y bloqueó con un conjuro. Salió corriendo del pasillo y se plantó en el salón saltando por encima de uno de los hombres que sangraba abundantemente. En él Snape peleaba contra dos mortífagos más, parcialmente protegido por los restos del sofá. Uno de los asaltantes se cubría con la encimera de la cocina, el otro disparaba desde la puerta del trastero mientras un tercero yacía en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente. Uno de los hombres se lanzó contra la joven. Snape intentó bloquearlo saliendo de detrás del mueble, pero el otro mortífago le impidió socorrerla. La semielfa reaccionó y al comprobar que no podría salir por la puerta, se metió en el baño bloqueando la puerta, preparada para atacar al primero que asomara la nariz.  
La puerta de la segunda habitación se hizo añicos. Y por ella salió el asaltante con rapidez. Observó la escena de la sala. Sus compañeros aún no habían podido reducir al mago. Que se las apañaba para protegerse, atacar y a la vez defender la puerta del baño sin dejar que nadie se acercara a ella. Se fijó en él, un chico moreno de piel pálida. Era la descripción que le habían dado sus compañeros. Su sangre hirvió. Él era el culpable de que no recordara nada de los últimos seis meses y de que se hubiera quedado sin varita. Levantó su nueva varita listo para hacer sentir al chico el dolor más insoportable que seguro habría tenido que aguantar en su vida. Pero entonces la punta de la varita se incendió. Eso le pasaba por aceptar una varita cualquiera, necesitaba volver a conseguir una hecha expresamente para él. Aún más furioso por el fallo de la varita suplente se lanzó contra el profesor.  
Snape empezaba a cansarse, no podía seguir manteniendo ese ritmo, tenía que despejarle el camino a la chica para que pudiera salir y esconderse en el bosque. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula y cayó al suelo desorientado perdiendo la varita.  
-Cogedla, yo me encargo de él –dijo el mortífago.  
El joven se levantó con rapidez aun mareado y atacó al mago. Consiguió encajarle un golpe en la boca del estómago. Pero no bastó para reducir a aquella mole, que volvió a golpearlo con fuerza en la cara haciéndole caer de rodillas, luego lo cogió del cuello, lo estampó contra la pared y apretó las manazas entorno a su garganta. Snape lo golpeó intentando zafarse de él. Inspiró con fuerza, pero el aire apenas llegó a sus pulmones. Con dificultad vio como los dos mortífagos conseguían entrar en el baño. Escuchó golpes, gritos y cosas romperse. El hombre apretó más su agarre. Sintió sus pulmones arder. Golpeó con angustia los brazos y manos del mago apenas sin fuerza. Le dolía la cabeza y empezó a perder el conocimiento.  
-¡La tenemos! –gritó triunfante uno de los mortífagos.  
Su compañero salió del baño llevando en brazos a la chica, que se retorcía y gritaba con fuerza, intentando liberarse.  
-¡Vamos, déjalo ya! ¡Hay que llevarse a los heridos! –gritó el otro.  
-Has tenido suerte –le dijo el hombre soltando el cuello de Snape.  
El joven calló pesadamente al suelo resbalando por la pared, mientras llenaba de nuevo sus pulmones con aire.  
-¡Snape! –gritó Elyon viendo como su profesor caía al suelo casi sin conocimiento- ¡Snape! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Snape!  
Ella se retorció entre lágrimas en los brazos del mortífago, tenía que escapar, tenía que huir. No la atraparían, no podía rendirse ahora. Consiguió liberar sus brazos y se agarró al marco de la puerta, de forma que consiguió un impulso para darle una patada al mortífago en el estómago y luego otra en el pecho consiguiendo liberarse por completo.  
Snape se levantó con esfuerzo. No podía abandonarla, le necesitaba.  
Otro mago agarró a la chica de los brazos antes de que pudiera entrar de nuevo en la caseta, y la arrastró al exterior, entre los gritos y golpes desesperados de la joven. Aquel hombre era fuerte, la arrastraba con facilidad, y cuando llegó a las escaleras del porche sintió que perdía la esperanza, que no podría escapar, que había perdido. Vio a Snape de pie en el salón con la varita levantada. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro, él ya no podía hacer nada por ella. La joven lo sabía. Bajaron de la caseta y sintieron la tierra blanda por el agua bajo sus pies. Había dejado de llover. Elyon dejó de luchar y empezó a llorar. Sintió cómo se le encogía el estómago, empezaban a desaparecerse. Apretó los labios. No, jamás, no podía rendirse ahora, sus padres habían muerto por protegerla y ella no podía dejarse llevar sin luchar. Le dio un fuerte pisotón al mortífago, si conseguía que la soltara se libraría de la desaparición. Pero no la soltó. Entonces un rayo verde pasó junto a ella, justo cuando empezó a no sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y su vista se nublaba. Las manos la soltaron y cayó al suelo mareada. Los mortífagos habían desaparecido.  
Se levantó con rapidez chapoteando en el barro y no paró de correr hasta entrar de nuevo en la cabaña. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se quedó plantada junto a ella, temblando. Snape cayó de rodillas llevándose las manos al cuello dolorido, aun le costaba respirar. Elyon lo miró y rompió a llorar de nuevo. Se lanzó contra él y lo abrazó con fuerza.  
-Gracias –sollozó ella agarrándolo con fuerza.  
Él le devolvió el abrazo cansado, mientras la joven lloraba con amargura refugiada en su pecho. Había pasado tanto miedo, más que la noche en la que murieron sus padres. Porque ahora sí que había sido consciente de lo que pasaba, no como la otra vez, en la que sintió simplemente que estaba inmersa en una pesadilla.  
Alguien llamó a la puerta. Elyon se levantó con rapidez con el corazón en un puño, mirado atentamente la puerta. Snape se levantó preparado para lo que pudiera pasar, y le hizo una señal a la chica para que se escondiera. Ella entró en el pasillo y se pegó a la pared temblando. El joven abrió la puerta un poco, con la varita preparada tras él. Un hombre vestido de uniforme le sonrió.  
-¿Se encuentra bien? –le preguntó el observando las marcas rojizas del cuello del chico- Los campistas han escuchado gritos y golpes.  
-Sí, se nos ha colado una rata enorme en la caseta, pero ya nos hemos hecho cargo de ella –respondió con seriedad.  
-¿De verdad que está todo bien? ¿Necesita algo? –insistió el muggle intentando echar un ojo al interior de la cabaña.  
-Sí, gracias por el interés –le dijo Snape cerrando la puerta.  
Con un movimiento de varita volvió a colocarlo todo en su lugar, por si algún otro muggle aparecía para fisgonear. Y de paso colocó nuevos hechizos de protección. Encontró a Elyon sentada en el suelo, llorando en silencio mientras se abrazaba las rodillas. Él se agachó a su lado y le tendió la mano. Ella la aceptó de buen grado y se levantó junto al joven. Snape la guió hasta uno de los sofás y la sentó, luego se dirigió a la cocina. La chica tenía la vista perdida en el suelo, levantó la mirada al oler el chocolate caliente. El profesor le tendió una taza humeante. La semielfa la cogió con manos temblorosas y la apoyó en su regazo.  
-Bébetelo, te ayudará a dormir.  
-¿Qué le has puesto? –preguntó algo recelosa.  
-Nada, es solo chocolate –contestó él torciendo el gesto, algo molesto por la desconfianza.  
Elyon le dio un sorbo, y se sintió mejor. Se tomó su tiempo en beberlo todo con la mirada perdida. Estaba increíblemente pálida y de vez en cuando se le escapaba una lágrima.  
-Deberías dormir un poco –le aconsejó Snape quitándole la taza vacía.  
Ella negó con la cabeza apretando los labios.  
-Te aseguro que no van a volver –insistió.  
-Ya, seguro, eso mismo pensaste la última vez y mira –le reprochó ella mirándolo con enfado.  
-Esta vez han muerto dos mortífagos, no van a ser tan estúpidos de volver sabiendo que tienen rivales a la altura –aclaró él, Elyon siguió mirándolo a los ojos con los labios apretados.  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habían aparecido mortífagos? –le reprochó.  
-Fue en la fiesta del pub. No quería fastidiarte los últimos días de vacaciones –la semielfa apartó su mirada de él sollozando débilmente-. Me quedaré vigilando toda la noche si quieres, como aquella vez en la enfermería.  
-En la enfermería te quedaste dormido.  
-En la enfermería solo me pediste que estuviera hasta que tú te durmieras, y me quedé toda la noche –aclaró Snape de mal humor.  
La semielfa se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo. Él entornó los ojos, era terca como una mula. Se sentó a su lado entrelazando los dedos.  
-Podrías, por una maldita vez, hacerme caso –suspiró cansado-. Tampoco te pido tanto.  
-Aunque lo intentara, no podría dormirme –musitó ella-. Creí que no podría escapar, que todo se había acabado… me rendí… ¡Por Merlín, durante unos segundos me rendí!  
Estalló de nuevo en llanto, se cubrió la cara con las manos aun llenas de barro. Snape le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía, así que la dejó desahogarse. Cuando el llanto pasó a ser un débil sollozo, le acarició el pelo. Elyon dio un respingo, pero no se quejó. Sintió que le pesaban los párpados y supo que el profesor la había hechizado, finalmente cayó dormida sobre el pecho del chico. Él sonrió, aquel hechizo era realmente útil.  
La cogió en brazos y la llevó al sofá cama. La cubrió con una sábana y se sentó a su lado mirando la puerta principal, mientras jugueteaba con la varita entre sus dedos. Sabía que no volverían a atacar porque le había enviado un mensaje a Dumbledore con su Patronus, seguramente Moody y un par de aurores más estarían ya patrullando la zona y buscando a los culpables del ataque.  
Se tumbó en sofá junto a la joven, que dormía acurrucada en la sábana. Su rostro no estaba para nada sereno, se la veía inquieta. De haber tenido, le habría puesto una poción para no soñar en el chocolate caliente. Se colocó boca arriba mirando el techo, hasta que el sueño vino a por él.

...

Al abrir los ojos tuvo que llevarse con rapidez las manos a ellos. El sol entraba con fuerza por la ventana. Se tumbó de lado para resguardarse de la luz. Volvió a abrir los ojos con lentitud, acostumbrándose a la luminosidad del salón. Frete a él estaba Elyon, aun dormida. También estaba tumbada de lado, ya no seguía cubierta por la sábana, que ahora solo la tapaba de caderas para abajo. La camiseta ancha que utilizaba de pijama se le había resbalado por uno de sus hombros quedando ahuecada, de manera que el joven podía ver con claridad parte de su pecho. Se incorporó con rapidez sintiendo la sangre agolpada en sus mejillas. Volvió a girarse con timidez y la observó. Su corazón se aceleró. Sacudiendo la cabeza se levantó y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha, se maldijo a si mismo cuando empezó a notar una ligera molestia en los pantalones al no poder quitar de su mente esa imagen tan tentadora de la chica.  
Elyon se despertó mareada e increíblemente cansada, como si casi no hubiera dormido. Aunque claro, Snape se había encargado de que durmiera toda la noche. Miró a su alrededor ¿Dónde se había metido el profesor? Bufó con fastidio. "Con que iba a vigilar toda la noche" pensó de mal humor, por mucho que lo intentara, estaba claro que no podía confiar completamente en su palabra. El miedo volvió a acelerar su corazón ¿La había dejado sola? A lo mejor le había pasado algo, quizá los habían vuelto a atacar y Snape… "¡No seas estúpida! ¡Cálmate!" se dijo a si misma inspirando hondo para relajarse. Escuchó el agua correr. Suspiró aliviada un momento, el profesor se estaba duchando. Se abrazó las rodillas mientras miraba la puerta principal. Se le encogió el estómago. Tenía la sensación de que podía entrar alguien en cualquier momento. La puerta del baño se abrió y ella dio un salto. Snape apareció por ella con una toalla anudada a la cintura. Él también dio un respingo al ver a la chica despierta y mirándolo ¿Qué hacía ya levantada? El hechizo tenía que haber durado un par de horas más. Se llevó las manos a la cintura para asegurarse de que la toalla seguía en su sitio.  
-Bueno días –acertó a decir mientras se dirigía con rapidez hacia su habitación.  
Elyon, aun sentada en el sofá cama, se asomó al pasillo para verlo entrar en el cuarto. Sonrió para sí. Cuando se lo contara a Grace… Tenía que admitir que el chico no estaba nada, nada mal. Aunque torció el gesto al ver los moratones alrededor del cuello del profesor tras la pelea de anoche.  
Había pasado más de una hora desde que el profesor había entrado en su habitación, y aun no había salido. Ella comía sus cereales con desgana pendiente de la puerta. Le intrigaba muchísimo lo que fuera que estuviera pasando allí dentro, ya que se escuchaba el eco de unas voces conversando. Finalmente el profesor se presentó en la sala, las marcas de su cuello habían desaparecido.  
-Bueno días –sonrió ella, en sus ojos había unas ligeras ojeras.  
-¿Has dormido bien? –le dijo él sirviéndose el café.  
-No mucho –Elyon lo fulminó con la mirada-. Ya te dije que no quería dormir.  
-De no haber dormido, ahora tendrías un enorme ataque de ansiedad –comentó.  
-Eso no puedes saberlo.  
-Da igual. Si tienes que ducharte, hazlo, nos vamos al medio día –le informó el chico.  
-¿Por qué? –la chica lo miró confusa.  
-Creo que es obvio.  
-Pero yo no quiero irme –musitó entristecida.  
Snape alzó la vista de su taza de café y la miró alzando una ceja.  
-Pensé que después de lo de ayer noche, querrías volver a Hogwarts, ya que no te fías de que no vuelvan a atacar.  
-Aun así no quiero volver, creo que prefiero estar aquí arriesgándome a que vuelvan, a volver al castillo. Es como una prisión.  
-Tengo la impresión de que si te lo hubiera comentado ayer noche, no me habrías respondido lo mismo –se mofó él.  
-No estoy segura de ello –comentó la chica llevándose una cucharada de cereales a la boca.  
-Bien, si es lo que quieres, nos quedaremos –suspiró Snape- Por si te interesa saberlo, ya han atrapado a los mortífagos.  
Elyon se atragantó.  
-¡¿Por qué no me los has dicho antes?! –le gritó tosiendo.  
-Porque quería saber primero tu opinión sobre si irnos o no.  
-Por eso no has estado haciendo guardia esta noche, ¿verdad?  
Snape no escondió una sonrisa socarrona. Elyon le devolvió una tímida sonrisa mientras seguía con su desayuno. Ahora que sabía que estaban a salvo, volvía a tener ganas de ir a dar una vuelta, porque no era tonta, si habían cogido a los mortífagos era porque Dumbledore había enviado a alguien a vigilar el camping.  
El agua fría la despertó completamente, se miró las manos mientras el agua le quitaba poco a poco el barro ¿Por qué siempre que había un ataque serio tenía que acabar llena de barro? Se tomó su tiempo. Sus músculos se desentumecieron y volvió a llenarse de energía. Tras la comida, salieron a dar una vuelta por la playa. Elyon se quitó las sandalias y caminó por la orilla para que el agua salada le bañara hasta los tobillos, le daba igual si se mojaba los bajos de la falda. Snape la seguía de cerca, caminando descalzo por la arena seca y fresca. La joven parecía tranquila, como si hubiera olvidado lo de la noche pasada, pero no creía que para ella fuera tan fácil pasar página. La brisa marina le revolvía el pelo, y el sol del atardecer le arrancaba destellos dorados. Él se pasó en seco ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla de esa manera? ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirse la magia de los elfos? Elyon se giró al ver que él ya no la seguía.  
-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó ella colocándose el pelo tras las orejas.  
Él negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando. Se sentía increíblemente sucio. Lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal ¿Acaso la estaba sustituyendo? ¿Simplemente porque ella también tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes? Inspiró hondo serenándose, desterrando aquel torbellino de preguntas y congoja a algún lugar lejos de él. Intentando enterrar todo aquello lo más profundo que podiera.  
Se pararon en un chiringuito de playa. Snape seguía con la mirada perdida, absorto en sus pensamientos.  
-Toma –Elyon le ofreció un vaso lleno de hielo picado de color amarillo, en el que había una pajita de plástico.  
-¿Qué es esto? –cogió el vaso receloso.  
-Granizado de limón, está muy bueno –sonrió ella dándole un sorbo.  
Sin mucha convicción él la imitó, estaba congelado e increíblemente ácido. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
-¿Ves? Te dije que estaba bueno –rió ella, sacando la pajita de su vaso.  
El otro extremo del tubo de plástico acababa en una especie de cuchara, y con ella Elyon empezó a comerse el hielo. Siguieron paseando por el camping mientras disfrutaban de la bebida fría. Un par de campistas les lanzaron miradas sonrientes al verlos pasear juntos tan felices. Snape se sintió increíblemente incómodo, y cambió su expresión por una de indiferencia. Elyon no pareció darse cuenta de nada. Él la miró de reojo, estaba muy relajada y caminaba con paso alegre. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

...

Se incorporó de un salto, un escalofrío la había despertado. La caseta estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Miró por la ventana, el viento mecía las ramas de los árboles. Escuchó un crujido y se levantó de golpe cogiendo la canalizadora de la mesita. Comprobó el color de su colgante, que se mantenía azul como un zafiro. Volvió a escuchar un crujido en el salón. Salió de la habitación, cruzó el pequeño pasillo con rapidez, y entró en la habitación del profesor.  
-Snape –le llamó desde la puerta que acababa de cerrar.  
No recibió respuesta, aunque podía ver al chico tumbado en la cama a contraluz.  
-Snape, he escuchado algo en el salón –insistió ella levantando el tono de voz.  
-Vete a dormir –gruñó con voz ronca, revolviéndose entre las sábanas-. Habrán sido los muebles. Sabes que hay aurores por la zona, así que no te preocupes.  
-Vale –musitó ella.  
Estaba tumbado de espaldas a la chica, pero aun así sabía que no se había movido ni un milímetro, seguía de pie junto a la puerta. Con un bufido de fastidio se sentó en la cama y encendió la lamparita de noche. Elyon lo miró con timidez.  
-No vas a ser capaz de dormir sola, ¿verdad? –la semielfa se mordió el labio avergonzada- Pareces una niña pequeña. Madura de una maldita vez.  
Y dicho esto retiró las sábanas de un lado de la cama, ofreciéndole un sitio. Ella lo miró sorprendida sin atreverse a decir ni hacer nada, siguió plantada en la puerta de la habitación.  
-No hagas que me arrepienta, ¿quieres? –gruñó Snape molesto.  
Elyon reaccionó y se metió en la cama tapándose con la sábana. El chico se tumbó de espaldas a ella en un extremo de la cama, lo más alejado posible. La joven lo imitó y dejó su canalizadora en la mesita.  
-Si quieres un consejo, guarda siempre la canalizadora bajo la almohada para que esté siempre a tu alcance –le dijo él apagando la luz.  
La semielfa siguió el consejo y se hizo un ovillo entre las sábanas. A la medio hora, ambos seguían despiertos, sumidos en un silencio incómodo. Snape podía escuchar la respiración de la chica, que era nerviosa y rápida, parecía que estaba atenta a cualquier sonido. Elyon miraba la puerta atentamente, cada vez que cerraba los ojos le parecía que el pomo de la puerta giraba y que esta se habría. No se atrevía a dormirse. Una de sus manos sujetaba con firmeza la canalizadora bajo la almohada. El profesor se movió haciendo crujir las sábanas y el colchón. Ella dio un respingo cuando los brazos del chico la rodearon desde su espalda en un abrazo protector. Ahogó un sollozo, y empezó a llorar en silencio, apretando la cara contra la almohada para intentar que él no la ollera. Snape la atrajo más hacia él abrazándola con fuerza, el cuerpo de la joven se agitaba con cada sollozo. Sabía que la felicidad del día había sido una tapadera. Seguía aterrada pensando en lo que podría haber sido si él no hubiera conseguido rescatarla. Tenía que admitir que esta vez los mortífagos habían estado cerca, muy cerca de cumplir su objetivo. Elyon finalmente se durmió después de estar una hora interminable sin poder para de llorar. Snape no la soltó, siguió manteniéndola cerca, por algún motivo necesitaba tenerla así, abrazada con fuerza. Saber que la tenía a su lado le hacía sentirse relajado, y sobretodo, le hacía sentirse útil.  
Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Se sentía ligeramente desorientada. Intentó incorporarse en la cama, pero los brazos de Snape se lo impidieron. Sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas. No se había separado de ella en toda la noche. La luz que entraba por la ventana era muy tenue, así que supuso que empezaba a amanecer. Volvió a acurrucarse en la cama para dormir un poco más. Se abrazó a los brazos del chico. Le parecía increíble que una persona tan fría pudiera ser capaz de tener un abrazo tan cálido.  
Snape despertó bien entrada la mañana. Con cuidado, se separó de la chica y salió de la cama. La observó desde la puerta de la habitación, esa mañana su rostro estaba sereno, parecía que al menos había pasado una buena noche sin pesadillas. Finalmente salió del cuarto y empezó a preparar el desayuno.  
El olor a tostadas calientes la despertó. Aunque se quedó un poco más en la cama, no le apetecía nada levantarse. Se estiró cuan larga era aprovechando que tenía toda la cama para ella. Con un poco de fuerza de voluntad consiguió levantarse. Lo que encontró en la barra americana de la cocina la sorprendió. Había zumo, tostadas calientes, leche, mermelada, café, cereales y tortitas. Se sentó en el taburete con una enorme sonrisa.  
-¿Y esto? –preguntó ella sin atreverse a coger nada.  
Snape se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa torcida sentándose también a desayunar.  
-Come, venga –le dijo.  
Elyon cogió una de las tostadas y la untó en mermelada. El chico la miró con disimulo. Parecía haberse levantado de buen humor, por lo que prepararle el desayuno había resultado ser una buena idea. Con suerte conseguiría que no volviera a deprimirse, al menos durante el resto del día. La chica comió de todo, olía tan bien que no podía evitar probar todo lo que había preparado.  
-Las tortitas están buenísimas –sonrió ella-. Habrás tenido que madrugar mucho para preparar todo esto.  
-No creas, no se tarda mucho en hacer un par de tortitas y tostar pan –contestó Snape con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-¿Has hecho tú las tortitas? –la joven lo miró sorprendida- Pensé que las habías comprado en la pastelería de aquí al lado.  
El profesor la miró molesto.  
-¿Crees que no soy capaz de cocinar? ¿Cómo te crees que como cuando me voy del castillo? ¿Te piensas voy siempre con un elfo doméstico que me lo hace todo?  
-Perdón, no te enfades. Entiéndeme tú, no es fácil imaginarse lo que hace o deja de hacer un profesor fuera del colegio. Además, ni siquiera sé a dónde vas cuando no estás en Hogwarts ¡Yo que sé si te vas a tu casa o a un hostal!  
-Da igual, no he dicho nada –musitó el profesor recogiendo el desayuno.  
-¿Me enseñarás a hacer tortitas? –preguntó la semielfa para arreglar la situación- Al contrario que tú, yo casi no sé cocinar, mi madre no me pudo enseñar gran cosa.  
-Claro, si estás dispuesta a madrugar mañana –sonrió él.  
-¡Por supuesto! –rió ella ayudándole a recoger.  
El resto del día lo pasaron fuera de la cabaña, sobretodo en la playa. Elyon se sorprendió cuando Snape se animó a meterse en el mar. Estuvieron nadando juntos y paseando por la playa. Ahora que Johnny y los demás se habían ido Snape se había relajado, ya no parecía importarle tanto mostrarse más natural, más humano. Y a la semielfa eso le gustó, descubrió que no era el chico frío, distante y algo cruel que ella había visto desde que lo conocía. Seguía conservando aquellas cualidades, pero no le importó mostrar a otro chico completamente diferente, algo más amable y simpático, atento y que sabía escuchar. Volvieron a la cabaña al atardecer, ambos increíblemente cansados de nadar y estar todo el día al sol. Elyon se ofreció a hacer la cena, y el profesor la observó curioso mientras hacía un par de tortillas con trozos de jamón york.  
-No creo que le haga justicia a tu desayuno, pero al menos así yo también haré algo en la cocina aparte de fregar platos –comentó ella con una sonrisa poniendo la cena en la encimera.  
-Ahora sé que cuando te gradúes y te vayas, te alimentaras a base de tortillas –rió él.  
-Que gracioso –Elyon torció el gesto-. Yo no tuve una madre el tiempo suficiente para que me enseñara a cocinar.  
-Yo tampoco, por eso me las tuve que arreglar yo solo –contestó él clavándole la mirada.  
Entre ellos se instaló un silencio tenso, solo roto por el sonido de los cubiertos.  
-Perdón por sacar el tema –musitó ella.  
Él le quitó importancia con un ademán, y no volvió a comentar nada en el resto de la noche. Era obvio que él tampoco había tenido una buena experiencia familiar, aunque Elyon no sabía si la expresión del chico al hablar del tema era de pena o rabia contenida.  
La semielfa se fue a dormir temprano, Snape se quedó un rato más despierto, cambiando constantemente de canal en la televisión, ya que se había dejado el libro en su habitación y le daba pereza ir a por él. Finalmente se llevó las manos a la cara y decidió irse también a dormir. Cuando entró en su habitación se quedó de piedra. Elyon estaba durmiendo allí, exactamente en el mismo lado de la cama que la noche anterior. Con un suspiro de cansancio abrió de nuevo la puerta para irse al otro cuarto. Pero se lo pensó mejor. Si la chica se había colado de nuevo en su habitación, era porque seguía algo asustada, así que decidió quedarse con ella por última vez. A la mañana siguiente tendría una conversación con la chica. Se acostó con cuidado para no despertarla y optó por quedarse en un extremo de la cama y no acercarse a ella, aunque tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarla. Se durmió recordando el olor a limón de su pelo rubio, que a su vez le recordó el granizado y lo bien que se lo había pasado esos dos últimos días.

...

Snape despertó primero, tumbado bocarriba. Se pasó una mano por la cara mientras se espabilaba. Al dejar el brazo junto a él escuchó un gruñido y lo retiró instintivamente. El chico giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Elyon a escasos centímetros del suyo. La chica estaba echa un ovillo a su lado, y había pasado uno de sus brazos por encima de él. El profesor la miró atentamente con el corazón acelerado, colocándose de lado para quedar frente a ella. Con torpeza e indecisión llevó una mano a su rostro y le acarició la mejilla. La muchacha suspiró. Sin darse cuenta había acortado la ya corta distancia entre ellos. Al cabo de un rato Elyon frunció el ceño cuando empezó a abrir los ojos. Se asustó al encontrar el rostro de Snape, que tenía la mirada perdida, tan cerca de ella.  
-Buenos días –musitó para llamar su atención mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.  
-Buenos días –le contestó él con una sonrisa.  
La semielfa se sonrojó aún más ante aquella sonrisa tan dulce y tierna.  
El joven la observó y contuvo la risa al verla tan sonrojada. Su expresión en ese momento era tan inocente, tan dulce. Se levantó con rapidez cuando se dio cuenta a dónde llevaban esos pensamientos.  
-¿Lista para quemar tus primeras tortitas? –se mofó él cogiendo la varita de debajo de su almohada.  
-Que gracioso –Elyon torció el gesto-. Solo por ese comentario me esforzaré en hacerlas mejor que tú, y así tendrás que darme la enhorabuena.  
La chica se levantó de un salto llena de energía. Cuando por fin consiguieron tener las tortitas listas, la mitad de la cocina estaba llena de harina y restos de masa. Al igual que Elyon, que tenía el pelo cubierto de harina y restos de masa por la cara y las manos gracias a Snape, mientras que él se mantenía impoluto.  
-Por fin se acabó –dijo Elyon con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia poniendo el plato de tortitas junto al resto del desayuno.  
-De acabarse nada, mira todo lo que hay que limpiar –le dijo Snape-. Menudo desastre has armado.  
-¡De eso nada! Has sido tú el que se ha dedicado a molestarme y a intentar desbaratar mi desayuno ¡Mira cómo me has dejado! –aclaró señalándose a sí misma de arriba abajo.  
-Tienes algo en el pelo –le dijo señalando uno de sus mechones azules.  
Elyon se llevó una mano de mala gana, aunque no notó nada pegado a él. Cuando bajó la mano se dio cuenta de que aún las tenía llenas de harina y masa, por lo que acababa de ensuciarse aún más ella misma el pelo.  
-¡Serás…! –le gritó ella.  
Snape empezó a reír con fuerza. La joven se lo quedó mirando sorprendida por esa reacción. Se estaba riendo de verdad, sin maldad alguna. Elyon no pudo evitar comenzar a reír también. Ambos pararon cuando comenzó a dolerles el abdomen de tanto reír. Después de desayunar. El profesor se ofreció a limpiar la cocina mientras ella se iba a duchar para quitarse la harina y los restos de masa seca. El resto del día lo pasaron en la cabaña. Snape se sentía incómodo cuando estaba cerca de la joven, al sentir como su corazón se aceleraba. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería alejarse de ella.  
Después de cenar Elyon se despidió antes de irse a dormir, esa noche quería irse a dormir temprano.  
-Elyon, espera –la llamó Snape-. Te agradecería que volvieras a dormir en tu cuarto.  
La semielfa se lo quedó mirando con el rostro entristecido bajando la mirada.  
-De acuerdo –musitó.  
-Ya sabes que ahora los aurores vigilan el campamento, no tienes que preocuparte –se explicó él para intentar borrar su expresión triste.  
Elyon esbozó una media sonrisa asintiendo y se fue a su habitación. Se tumbó y se quedó mirando distraída el lado izquierdo de la cama. No conseguía dormirse, ya no tenía sueño.  
Cuando Snape se fue a su habitación se detuvo frente a la puerta de la chica. Durante un segundo quiso abrir y comprobar si estaba durmiendo bien. Pero supo que era mala idea, así que simplemente entró en su habitación. Al amanecer ya estaba despierto. Observó el lado derecho de la cama, que estaba vacío. Le hubiera gustado ver a Elyon dormir de nuevo a su lado. "Snape, céntrate, no puedes permitirte esos pensamientos con ella, no está bien" Se levantó de mala gana, le había entrado sed.  
Al salir al salón se quedó plantado. La chica estaba preparando el desayuno en la cocina. Le hizo gracia verla ir de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, y cómo se ponía de puntillas para llegar a los estantes más altos. "¡Snape, basta!" se ordenó a si mismo.  
-Qué madrugadora –saludó él.  
Casi se le caen los dos boles que había cogido de la estantería. Se giró y vio al chico de pie en el salón con una sonrisa torcida.  
-¿Ya estás despierto? –le dijo con fastidio.  
-Creo que es obvio –contestó sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina americana- Pero te aseguro que la sorpresa me la he dado igual.  
Elyon torció una sonrisa no muy convencida. Terminó de preparar el desayuno y lo sirvió nerviosa. No era gran cosa, solo un par de tortitas, un poco de café y cereales.  
-Te han salido mejor que ayer –le dijo el profesor comiendo una de las tortitas.  
-Pues claro, hoy no te he tenido por aquí molestando –rió ella.  
-Desayuna rápido. Hoy nos vamos de excursión –le dijo Snape ignorando el último comentario.  
-¿De excursión? ¿A dónde? –la semielfa lo miró emocionada.  
-Ni idea, lo acabo de decidir ahora mismo –el joven se encogió de hombros bebiendo su café.

...

Habían recorrido un gran tramo de la costa rocosa. El paisaje era muy bonito. Parecía que el mundo se acababa ahí, y que todo lo demás era solo agua azul que se extendía hasta más allá de dónde alcanzaba la vista. Entre los acantilados encontraron una pequeña cala, resguardada del viento y el mar picado de ese día. Dejaron las bolsas en la arena y se sentaron a descansar mientras bebían algo de agua.  
-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí? –preguntó la chica.  
-Claro –Snape la miró torciendo una pequeña sonrisa.  
Elyon se levantó de la arena quitándose los zapatos. Se acercó a la orilla y metió los pies en el agua para refrescarse. Se sorprendió al ver al chico subiendo por las rocas en bañador. Cuando llegó a una altura considerable, saltó desapareciendo luego bajo el mar. Cuando volvió a salir a la superficie, Elyon lo vio nadar de un extremo a otro de la cala. La joven admiró sus brazadas fuertes, nadaba muy bien, al contrario que ella.  
Al cabo de un rato el profesor se cansó y salió del agua. Buscó la toalla en su bolsa y se sentó junto a la chica.  
-Nadas muy bien –comentó ella-. Yo solo pude practicar en una piscina pequeña.  
El profesor simplemente se encogió de hombros, secándose un poco el pelo.  
-¿Te atreves a saltar? –le preguntó él de sopetón.  
-¿Desde dónde?  
-Desde dónde tú creas que eres capaz –la retó.  
Elyon miró a su alrededor, tenía que asegurarse de elegir un sitio no muy bajo para poder impresionarlo, y que no tuviera riesgo de golpearse con las rocas en la caída.  
-Desde allí arriba –señaló uno de los picos de los acantilados más adentrados en el mar.  
-¿Estás segura? –Snape alzó una ceja incrédulo.  
-¿No crees que sea capaz? –ella frunció el ceño.  
-Eso te lo diré cuando lleguemos arriba.  
Snape se levantó y echó a andar. La joven se apresuró a quitarse los pantalones y la camiseta, quedándose en bañador. La subida fue lenta. El principio fue fácil, pero poco a poco el acantilado se fue haciendo más vertical. El profesor iba delante. Ella lo seguía con cuidado, apoyándose en los mismos sitios que él, y si necesitaba algo de ayuda extra, el joven paraba y no dudaba en alargar el brazo para ayudarla. Eso sí, siempre con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios. Con las piernas cansadas llegaron a la cima del acantilado. Elyon se asomó por el borde y se le encogió el estómago.  
-Esto está muy alto –musitó alejándose con cuidado.  
-Te lo dije. Pero has subido aquí para saltar, no te acobardes ahora –le dijo Snape con una sonrisa divertida al verla asustada.  
-Creo que mejor bajo por donde hemos venido –insistió ella.  
-No vas a poder volver por ahí, te despeñarás –se mofó el chico.  
La joven retrocedió para comprobarlo, y tenía razón, la subida había sido complicada, pero la bajada era mucho peor, sin duda resbalaría en algún punto. La semielfa se quedó pensando que hacer, si saltar o probar suerte bajando. Snape pensó por ella, la cogió de improviso del brazo echando a correr, arrastrándola con él.  
-¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡No! ¡Suéltame! –le gritó ella intentando que la soltara.  
Cuando llegaron al final del acantilado, saltó desde el borde como acto reflejo, para alejarse de la pared rocosa en su caída. Sintió que se le encogía el estómago, y que la caída no acababa nunca. Snape no soltó su brazo hasta que casi tocaron el agua. Ambos se hundieron en el mar envueltos en una nube de burbujas. Cuando sacó la cabeza del agua buscó a Snape, pero él aún no había salido a la superficie. ¿Y si se había golpeado con una roca? Elyon chapoteó para dar una vuelta sobre si misma preocupada, ya que no había ni rastro del profesor. Algo agarró su pierna y estiró de ella hacia el fondo. La joven dio una patada a ciegas para liberarse. Al salir de nuevo a la superficie, se topó con Snape, que reía divertido.  
-No ha tenido gracia –le reprochó.  
-¿El qué? ¿Lo de ahora o lo del salto?  
-¡Ninguna de las dos! –le gritó ella- ¡Pensé que te habías golpeado con algo!  
Elyon lo salpicó con furia. Él la imitó. La chica apretó los labios y volvió a salpicarlo, pero esta vez sin tregua.  
-¡Basta! –le dijo él cuando empezó a tragar agua.  
Pero ella en vez de parar, salpicó con más fuerza con ambas manos. Snape, cansado, se lanzó sobre ella, la cogió de la cintura y con esfuerzo la lanzó prácticamente fuera del agua lejos de él.  
-¡Ey! –se quejó la chica retirándose el pelo mojado de la cara.  
El joven simplemente esbozó una sonrisa cruel y nadó hacia la playa. Ella intentó mantener su ritmo, pero le fue imposible, no tardó en cansarse y quedarse rezagada. La orilla aún estaba lejos.  
-¡Espera! ¡Ya no puedo más! –le gritó.  
Le dolían los brazos y piernas, pero por suerte aún le quedaban fuerzas de sobra para mantenerse a flote. Vio a Snape detenerse, y luego, desaparecer. Con un chasquido volvió a aparecer a su lado, la cogió de la cintura y sintió que todo desaparecía a su alrededor. Su vista volvió a aclararse. Ya no estaba dentro del agua. Se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos.  
-Creo que ya hemos llegado a la orilla –susurró ella bajando la vista.  
El profesor pareció volver en si, y la dejó en el suelo. Ya que al haberla cogido de la cintura dentro del agua, sus rostros habían quedado a la misma altura. Elyon buscó su toalla y se envolvió en ella, mirando de reojo al chico. Sentía sus mejillas arder.  
Cuando volvieron a la caseta, encontraron bajo la puerta un pequeño folleto con las nuevas actividades del camping.  
-Pasado mañana hay una exhibición de fuegos artificiales en la playa –leyó Elyon emocionada.  
El profesor esquivó su mirada dejando su mochila en el suelo.  
-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó frunciendo el ceño- Venga, suéltalo de una vez. Te escucho.  
-Tenía pensado irnos mañana –contestó sirviéndose un vaso de agua fría.  
-Por favor, quedémonos solo hasta la noche de los fuegos, nos podemos ir por la mañana. Son solo dos días más –Elyon lo miró con ojos suplicantes.  
Snape se quedó pensativo.  
-Nos vamos después de los fuegos, ni un día más –aclaró él con firmeza.  
La joven sonrió llena de alegría vaciando su mochila, llenando sin querer parte del salón de arena.

...

La gente iba llegando a la playa buscando algún sitio en el que poder sentarse. Elyon estaba segura de que el camping se había vaciado por completo, porque en la playa casi no cabía nadie más. Aquella noche la luna llena iluminaba el lugar, y las estrellas dibujaban un precioso mosaico. Los fuegos artificiales no se hicieron esperar mucho más. El cielo se llenó de chispas de colores que iluminaban cada rincón, las formas y dibujos arrancaban murmullos de asombro a los espectadores. Elyon recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Snape mientras observaba embobada como un niño aquel espectáculo tan alegre. El joven tragó saliva, volvió a notar que su corazón se aceleraba. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de rodearla con el brazo. Cuando el espectáculo acabó, la gente no tardó en abandonar la playa para volver a las casetas.  
-Gracias por dejarme ver los fuegos –Elyon le sonrió con dulzura mientras volvían a su cabaña.  
Snape simplemente torció una sonrisa y evitó mirarla a los ojos.

...

La joven se echó la mochila al hombro mirando la caseta por última vez. No quería volver a Hogwarts. Le hubiera gustado pasar el resto del verano allí, junto al mar. Además tenía la sensación de que cuando volviera al colegio, Snape volvería a ser el chico frío y distante de siempre.  
-No quiero irme –musitó.  
-Pero hay que volver. No te quejes, bastante has alargado las vacaciones –contestó el profesor revisando la caseta, asegurándose de que no se dejaban nada.  
Con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer los hechizos de seguridad. Elyon se acercó a él. Snape cogió su mano y desaparecieron. Cuando la chica volvió a abrir los ojos el sol ya no brillaba tras el cielo encapotado. Vislumbró el castillo a lo lejos. Soltó la mano del chico con desgana, bajando la vista entristecida. La caminata hasta el colegio se le hizo increíblemente corta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró frente a las enormes puertas de roble.  
-Vamos –le dijo Snape entrando en el castillo, al darse cuenta de que ella no se decidía a entrar.  
Dumbledore los esperaba en el vestíbulo con una enorme sonrisa, y con Eizen posado sobre su hombro. El halcón chilló y se apresuró en ir junto a la chica. Elyon le ofreció su brazo y lo acarició con cariño. Y antes de que ella pudiera saludar al director, este la abrazó con fuerza.  
-¿Qué tal las vacaciones? –le preguntó, la había echado mucho a faltar.  
-Interminables –gruñó Snape.  
-Sin ganas de volver –respondió la semielfa con una media sonrisa, ignorando el comentario del profesor.  
-Veo que habéis estado al sol –comentó Dumbledore con una sonrisa divertida mirando al chico.  
-Creo que yo ya he cumplido ¿Puedo cogerme las vacaciones de una maldita vez? –preguntó fulminándole con la mirada por el comentario anterior.  
-Claro, ya me encargo yo el resto del verano.  
Y sin mediar ni una palabra más, bajó las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. Elyon suspiró apenada. Sabía que el mal humor volvería nada más pisar el castillo.  
-¿Se va lo que queda de verano? –preguntó  
-Sí, él también tiene derecho a tomarse un respiro, ¿no crees? –sonrió Dumbledore.  
-Sí, claro.  
Elyon se sentó en su cama dejando la mochila sobre su baúl. El halcón de alas plateadas se posó a los pies de su cama observándola con atención. Sentía una enorme congoja en el pecho. Pensó que aunque el profesor volviera a estar de mal humor, al menos lo vería por los pasillos y podría pasar algo de tiempo con él. Pero Snape también se iba. Todos se habían ido. Tuvo ganas de llorar. Iba a pasar el resto de las vacaciones sola en aquel enorme castillo. Volvía a estar encerrada entre aquellos muros de piedra


	23. 5º Curso Capítulo 1

Perdón por la tardanza, se que he tardado una eternidad en escribir el nuevo capítulo. Pero aquí lo tenéis: el 1º capítulo del 5º curso. Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo! Un saludo a todos y dejad Reviews para que pueda saber qué os a parecido.

**Nota Autora:** las conversaciones escritas en _cursiva_ son conversaciones en élfico, he tenido que redactarlo así porque no he encontrado ningún traductor y escribirlo con la gramática es increíblemente complicado.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

El sol de verano apenas se dejaba ver entre las nubes. Solo por las tardes parecía que la luz conseguía ganar a las mañanas grisáceas. La ola de calor había acabado. Elyon pasaba los días prácticamente sola, su única compañía era Eizen. El Halcón la seguía a todas partes, salvo los días que le llevaba cartas a Remus.

El joven no había podido ir a verla en las vacaciones. Había conseguido un nuevo trabajo, y al parecer le iba bien. Aunque él aun no le había querido decir en qué trabajaba. Pero Elyon se alegró por él. En las cartas parecía contento y según contaba, las cosas empezaban a irle bien, incluso se estaba replanteando cambiar de casa. Aun así lo echaba de menos. Tenía muchas ganas de que pudiera coger algún día libre para poder verlo.

Una mañana Dumbledore le propuso hacer excursiones al Bosque en compañía de Hagrid. Elyon se sorprendió muchísimo, aun recordaba el castigo por haber hecho una excursión a escondidas el curso pasado. Finalmente accedió, estar con Hagrid le vendría bien para distraerse, además el guardabosques le enseñaría los animales que vivían allí. Una noche el semigigante la llevó con los centauros, que le dieron ciertas nociones de adivinación estudiando las estrellas. Aunque seguía sin gustarle el trato excesivamente formal que le daban. Sabía que escondían algo, pero ni con rodeos consiguió sonsacarles ni una pequeña pista.

Al despertar miró el calendario que tenía guardado en uno de los cajones de su mesita. Se le encogió el corazón. Recordó la tormenta, los gritos y las máscaras. Ese día hacía un año que había visto a sus padres por última vez. No pudo reprimirse, lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, abrazándose las piernas y escondiendo el rostro entre ellas.

Las horas del día no pasaban, era como si las agujas del reloj se hubieran congelado. Deambuló taciturna por los pasillos del castillo y apenas probó bocado. No tenía hambre, ni sueño, ni nada… No podía sentir nada, solo una tristeza tan angustiosa, que tenía la sensación de que su corazón se pararía en cualquier momento. Al anochecer buscó flores por el linde del bosque y los invernaderos, y se dirigió al lago. Hacia una de las orillas en la que se acumulaban rocas enormes. Subió a ellas intentando no resbalar en la superficie musgosa. Cuando estuvo arriba se quedó mirando las aguas tranquilas.

-Papá, mamá, esto no es lo que quería hacer… pero nadie quiere decirme dónde descansáis… espero que estéis donde estéis, podáis apreciarlo –musitó ella mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro- No os olvido. Os echo mucho de menos.

Lanzó las flores al agua, que cayeron lentamente meciéndose en el aire, hasta quedar flotando en la superficie del lago. Elyon se quedó allí plantada con la vista perdida en el agua. Unos pequeños peces plateados se habían acercado a las flores y las mordisqueaban con curiosidad, uno especialmente grande mordió un pétalo y arrastró la flor bajo la superficie, hacia el fondo oscuro.

Ella se sintió igual. Se hundía en la oscuridad, la arrastraban hacia el fondo. Cuando empezó a notar el frío del relente decidió entrar en el castillo y se fue a su habitación. Nadie le había dicho nada ese día. Ni siquiera había visto a Dumbledore o Hagrid, y no supo si alegrarse o deprimirse por esa completa falta de atención. Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana de la habitación circular. Eizen la esperaba allí posado. El halcón siempre sabía lo que pensaba, siempre sabía dónde encontrarla, como si el animal fuera parte de ella, la única parte que podía ser realmente libre, volando lejos del castillo cada vez que le apetecía.

….

A la hora del desayuno tampoco tuvo mucha hambre, y tras tomar tres cucharas de cereales prefirió irse a su habitación que quedarse en la mesa jugueteando con un desayuno que no iba a acabarse. Al salir al pasillo se encontró con una silueta conocida que empezaba a bajar las escaleras hacia las mazmorras.

-¿Snape? –lo llamó mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

El chico levantó la vista y la miró. Estaba increíblemente pálido, con ojeras, y parecía muy cansado. El profesor no dijo nada y siguió su camino. Elyon suspiró. No parecía llevar un día mejor que el suyo. Recordó que el día en que llegó a Hogwarts tenía el mismo aspecto. Tal vez él también había perdido algo importante hacía un año.

A medida que pasó el día, la joven fue recuperando el humor y el apetito. Quería que llegara el mediodía para ver si Snape iba a comer con ellos. Se había alegrado de que estuviera de vuelta. En el camping se habían conocido mejor, y parte de su rencor se había convertido en curiosidad. Quería saber más sobre él. Y quería volver a verlo reír como en aquel desayuno. El tiempo que estuvieron a solas Elyon se sintió mejor, relajada y feliz, porque cuando hablaba con él sabía que la entendía. La entendía mejor que Remus. Ambos compartían un gran dolor. Elyon lo sabía, lo había visto en sus ojos cuando lo conoció.

Pero no apareció en la comida, y tampoco en la cena. Suspiró tras darle un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza.

-¿Te preocupa algo? –le preguntó el director mirándola con atención.

-¿Snape ha vuelto a irse? –no se anduvo con rodeos.

-No, el profesor Snape sigue en el colegio, o al menos eso creo –sonrió Dumbledore- ¿Te preocupa que no haya venido a comer?

Elyon se encogió de hombros levantándose de la mesa.

El anciano sonrió. Parecía que esos días juntos en el camping habían dado sus frutos. La joven parecía realmente preocupada y decepcionada por no haberlo visto. Aunque él también estaba preocupado por Snape. Sabía que había llegado por la mañana, pero no había pasado por su despacho y no había podido hablar con él.

Tocó suavemente con los nudillos la puerta de la habitación, ya que su despacho estaba vacío. Tocó por segunda vez con un poco más de insistencia. Finalmente Snape abrió de mala gana.

-¿Qué quieres? –gruñó.

Dumbledore lo miró de arriba abajo, iba descalzo, con la camisa arrugada y tenía los ojos rojizos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –el anciano le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Si has venido a soltarme un sermón, puedes irte por dónde has venido –le espetó cerrando la puerta.

-Creo que necesitas hablar con alguien, Severus –evitó que el chico la cerrara.

-No necesito nada de nadie –apretó los dientes.

-Si te sigues guardando todo para ti, explotarás.

Snape lo miró a los ojos, y no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Soltó la puerta y entró en la habitación, sabía que no podía ganar al anciano. Dumbledore lo siguió y se sentó en una de las butacas, frente a él. El suelo estaba lleno de cartas arrugadas y notas. Había un trozo de fotografía rota bajo una de las cartas. El director la recogió. Una mujer pelirroja reía feliz.

-Por eso has vuelto antes, ¿cierto?

-No puedo volver al barrio –le quitó la fotografía con brusquedad y se la guardó en el bolsillo- Recuerdo demasiadas cosas. Y estaba cansado de ir de un lugar a otro.

-Recordar no es malo –le sonrió.

-Fui… fui a ver su tumba, ayer… le dejé flores… y le pedí perdón –sus ojos se humedecieron- Qué estupidez. Como si un "lo siento" pudiera arreglar las cosas. Como si con esas palabras pudiera traerla de nuevo.

Se le quebró la voz. Colocó la barbilla en sus manos enlazadas, y tras cerrar momentáneamente los ojos, fijó la vista en un punto de la habitación. Dumbledore comprendió que estaba tratando de serenarse, aquel chico nunca se había permitido un momento de flaqueza frente a los demás.

-Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Has venido a meter el dedo en la llaga? – el chico volvió en si tras unos segundos, más sereno.

-He venido porque Elyon estaba preocupada, y yo también –le contestó con calma.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la mestiza en esto? ¿Por qué siempre la metes de por medio?

-Severus por favor, te estoy diciendo que se preocupa por ti y tú la insultas. Entiendo que estés dolido, las heridas no se cierran en un año. Pero creía que tenías un poco más de consideración. Hace un año ella también perdió a alguien, la misma noche que tú –el director se levantó y se fue sin decir nada más.

Snape se quedó mirando la puerta. "Y a mí qué, que ella también haya perdido a alguien, eso es cosa suya y de nadie más. Cada uno tiene que cargar con lo suyo sin inmiscuir a los demás".

Por la mañana Elyon fue en pijama a desayunar, llegaba tarde, e igualmente los únicos que estaban en el colegio eran Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Trelawney y Filch. Todos los demás profesores aun estaban de vacaciones, así que no se preocupó demasiado por su aspecto.

Snape estaba tirado en la cama mirando el techo. No quería moverse, no quería hacer nada. Solo quedarse tumbado por el resto de su vida. Se acordaba tanto de ella. Su pelo rojo, su sonrisa, la forma de mirarlo, sus brillantes ojos verdes… pero la imagen de sus ojos cambiaba constantemente, se mezclaban con los de otra persona, que lo miraba con ternura e inocencia, y con la nariz llena de harina y masa de tortitas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esforzándose en acordarse de todos los detalles, pero cuánto más lo intentaba, más se difuminaba su imagen. Solo había pasado un año y parecía que ya la estaba olvidando.

-¡No! –gritó con angustia.

No podía perderla también en su memoria. Pero cada vez que miraba una fotografía o recordaba su rostro pecoso le dolía el pecho. Un dolor desgarrador, como si su corazón se hiciera pedazos. Se incorporó lentamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas, como si lo engullera un remolino. Con pasos pesados salió de los terrenos. Esa mañana el sol lucía con fuerza, aunque no conseguía despejar la neblina del lugar. Snape cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor ante el cambio de luz. Con pasos desganados bajó los escalones de piedra. El aire frío le acarició e rostro.

Elyon se anudó las deportivas. Quería ir a comprar chucherías lechuciles para Eizen en Hogsmeade. Dumbledore le había dado permiso para ir con la condición de que Snape la acompañara. En su opinión, era una forma educada de decirle que no podía, porque era realista, no iba a encontrar al profesor, y si lo conseguía, dudaba mucho de que fuera capaz de convencerlo para que la acompañara. Pero por intentarlo no perdía nada. Lo buscó en su despacho, en el aula de pociones, en la Biblioteca. Ni rastro. Solo le quedaba por mirar en su habitación, la cual no sabía dónde estaba, y en los terrenos, y ni sabía si lo encontraría, eran enormes y ella empezaba a desistir.

Caminó sin pensar hacia dónde iba, se dejó llevar por sus pies, y llegó al haya del colegio. Cansada de ir de un lado a otro se sentó junto al tronco. Los rayos de sol la cegaron al colarse entre las ramas, pero no le importó, era muy agradable sentir el sol en la piel. Escuchó moverse algo entre las ramas. Lo ignoró, sería un pájaro. Algo pesado cayó a su lado y se sobresaltó. Al cubrirse los ojos de la luz con la mano distinguió el rostro de Snape, que estaba de pie junto a ella. Elyon miró con incredulidad las ramas y luego al chico. Ni se había dado cuenta de que hubiera alguien encaramado al árbol.

-Hola –saludó ella con voz débil.

Snape la miró fijamente con enfado.

-Te ha enviado Dumbledore a buscarme, ¿verdad? –gruñó- Dile que si quiere algo, venga personalmente y se deje de jueguecitos con terceros.

-¡No! ¿De qué hablas? –se defendió ella- Bueno, no me ha enviado exactamente a por ti. Necesito ir a Hogsmeade y…

-Pues olvídalo –le contestó andando hacia el castillo.

-¡Snape, espera! –Elyon se levantó con rapidez.

-Profesor Snape –la corrigió sin para de andar.

La chica corrió tras él y lo cogió del brazo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –estiró de él para que la mirara a la cara- Creí que después de lo del verano las cosas no volverían a ser igual.

-Creíste mal –le mantuvo la mirada, frío como un témpano.

-Pero es que yo no quiero que volvamos a llevarnos mal, me lo pasé muy bien, a pesar de lo del ataque. Por favor, no volvamos al punto de partida.

El joven frunció el ceño. Ella lo miraba con ojos suplicantes y llorosos.

-Podríamos intentar ser amigos, aunque sea a escondidas. Sé que cuando empiecen las clases no podrás evitar gritarme y todo lo demás, pero no me importa si realmente sé que podemos llevarnos bien –Elyon se mordió el labio.

Snape sintió que flaqueaba.

-Ya tienes bastantes amigos, ¿no crees? –contestó de mal humor.

-Nunca se tienen demasiados amigos. Además, ninguno es como tú –sin previo aviso cogió con ambas manos la del joven profesor- Ninguno de ellos me comprende tan bien. Por favor.

-No me has conocido tan bien como crees –insistió el chico.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto ceder? ¿Por qué no te gustan las personas? –no podía entenderlo.

-Por que yo nunca les he gustado a ellas –le espetó.

Tuvo ganas de morderse la lengua, estaba hablando demasiado.

-Eso es mentira –contestó la chica.

Elyon apretó su agarré, y él sintió el cálido tacto de sus manos suaves sobre la de él. Otra vez aquellos ojos verdes tan brillantes y llenos de vida, tan parecidos a los de ella.

-No te prometo nada –cedió.

Elyon sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Se separó de él en cuanto se percató de lo incómodo que le estaba resultando al chico. Miró al suelo avergonzada con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Vamos a Hogsmeade –se limitó a decir el chico controlando su reacción, durante unos segundos pareció que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

La joven asintió con la cabeza caminando a su lado. El pueblo parecía triste sin alumnos que fueran y vinieran por las calles. Negocios como Zonko y Honey & Ducks estaban cerrados, esperando el comienzo de las clases. Por suerte, la tienda de animales estaba abierta. Tras conseguir un par de cosas para Eizen, Elyon quiso parar en las Tres Escobas para comprar un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. A la vuelta le dio una a Snape mientras ella habría la suya.

-Lo lamento mucho –musitó ella.

El joven la miró sin comprenderla.

-Tu pérdida, hace un año –se explicó.

-¿Qué te hace pensar…?

-Tu estado de humor y cómo llegaste al colegio, recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi tenías el mismo aspecto –le dio un sorbo a su botella- Si necesitas hablar o algo…

-¿Qué eres, otro pequeño Dumbledore? Porque con el original ya tengo suficiente –gruñó.

-No era mi intención molestarte –se disculpó- Simplemente sé por experiencia que hay cosas que es mejor contar, porque si no, te arrastran al fondo muy deprisa.

Snape la miró, su mirada se había vuelto triste.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –se limitó a decir bebiendo su cerveza.

….

El principio de curso volvía a estar próximo, en unas semanas volvería a ver a sus amigos. Los echaba de menos por muchas cartas que se escribieran, además, seguía esperando que Johnny le enviara las fotos de las vacaciones.

Las clases suplementarias habían vuelto a empezar ahora que todos los profesores habían regresado al colegio para preparar el nuevo año escolar. Elyon se esforzaba al máximo para aprobar las asignaturas de los primeros cursos que aún tenía pendientes. No quería volver a repetir la experiencia del pasado curso, quería poder dormir por las noches y no tener tantos deberes. Cuanto antes acabaran las clases suplementarias, mejor.

Snape era más agradable con ella cuando estaban a solas, le enseñó un par de trucos en Pociones y consejos con el resto de asignaturas, y no le importó practicar con ella algunos de los conjuros. Aún así, Elyon sabía que su relación se había enfriado desde el camping, ya no se mostraba tan cercano y atento, la trataba con amabilidad, pero también con frialdad.

Cinco días antes del comienzo de las clases llegó una carta de Lisa, comentándole que había quedado todos dentro de un día para ir a comprar al Callejón Diagón los libros y material escolar. Elyon buscó a Dumbledore para pedirle permiso. Pero este le dijo que todo lo que ella necesitaba ya estaba comprado. Con tristeza, la joven contestó que no podría ser, excusándose con que aun seguía en Irlanda y no tenía medios para ir a Londres.

La noche antes del comienzo de curso, Dumbledore entró en la habitación de Elyon. La joven dormía plácidamente hecha un ovillo entre las sábanas. Se acercó hasta ella y le colocó una mano cerca de la cabeza, con cuidado de no despertarla. Cuando la retiró, sus orejas habían vuelto a su forma original, acabadas de forma más puntiaguda que las de un humano.

-Lo siento –musitó el anciano.

Ahora las cosas para ella se iban a complicar, por que sin duda, no podría esconderse durante mucho tiempo. Sus compañeros y amigos no tardarían en darse cuenta en cuanto ella cometiera un descuido. Pero era la única forma de mantenerla en Hogwarts, a salvo y dónde podría comenzar una nueva vida. Pero si Azrael tenía razón, y no la aceptaban…. Aquello sin duda sería un duro golpe para ella, y no solo porque sus amigos le dieran la espalda, si no por todo lo que le sería revelado. Fuera como fuera, necesitaba darle un empujón a aquello para que se viera un desenlace, ya que la chica, no parecía querer mover ficha en ese asunto.

….

Elyon no se dio cuenta del cambio hasta que se cepilló el pelo y se lo recogió en una coleta alta. Cuando las volvió a ver picudas se puso pálida, buscó rápidamente su cinta de pelo y fue en busca del director. Lo encontró desayunando tranquilamente junto al resto del profesorado.

-Profesor Dumbledore, ha habido un problema -le dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Qué problema? –frunció el ceño.

-Mis orejas, son picudas –se exasperó ella.

-Siempre lo han sido –comentó el anciano como si nada.

-¡No! –volvió a bajar la voz cuando algunos de los profesores se giraron curiosos- Me refiero al hechizo, no funciona.

-Vaya, es un problema. Pero tranquila, luego nos ocupamos de él –con un ademán le quitó importancia.

-Ni hablar, quiero solucionarlo ahora –gruñó ella con enfado.

El hombre se la quedó mirando. Ella se sonrojó, no debería haberle hablado en ese tono.

-Muy bien, veamos qué se puede hacer –el director se levantó de la mesa.

Elyon suspiró con alivio al comprobar que el hombre no se había enfadado por su falta de respeto. Ambos cruzaron la puerta que estaba al lado de la mesa de profesores.

-Dime qué ha pasado.

-No lo sé, me estaba peinando y me he dado cuenta de que ya no eran normales –intentó explicar ella.

-Elyon, quiero que te quede claro que tus orejas son normales, no humanas, pero sí normales.

Puso las manos de nuevo junto a su cabeza, fingiendo que intentaba arreglar el problema.

-Vaya, parece que no funciona –suspiró Dumbledore.

-¡¿Cómo que no funciona? –se exasperó ella.

-A veces estos hechizos dejan de funcionar, sobretodo en época de crecimiento –mintió.

-Eso es una chorrada –le dijo- ¿Qué tiene que ver que esté creciendo con que no funcione el hechizo?

-No lo sé, la magia es caprichosa. Pero así son las cosas –el anciano se encogió de hombros- ¿Por qué no se lo dices a tus amigos? Así no tendrás que ocultar nada.

-¿Está de broma? No pienso decírselo a mis amigos, si se lo digo seguro… -sus ojos se empeñaron.

-Si te dan la espalda por eso, es que no eran tan buenos amigos –aclaró Dumbledore con seriedad- Remus lo sabe y no por ello ha dejado de hablarte.

-Pero es diferente, él es un licántropo.

-¿Y solo por eso crees que te tiene cariño? ¿Crees que si no lo hubieran mordido no sería amigo tuyo? Que no se entere él que piensas que solo es amigo tuyo porque ninguna persona "normal" lo aceptaría, le harías mucho daño.

El anciano volvió al Gran Comedor con enfado. A Elyon se le encogió el estómago. El director tenía razón, no era amiga de Remus solo porque él también fuera diferente. Pero a veces sentía que si él no fuera así, quizá la habría despreciado, como hacía Lucius, a veces Snape y algunos de los vecinos de su pueblo natal. Siempre la habían tratado mal solo por no tener un origen totalmente humano.

Durante el resto del día se planteó si confesarles a sus amigos quién era realmente, de esa forma ya no tendría que volver a mentirles. Pero por otro lado…

Se colocó bien la cinta del pelo esperando a que llagara el resto de alumnos. Fue como en Navidad, los carruajes fueron llegando y los estudiantes entraron sin prisas en el Gran Comedor. Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera cena de comienzo de curso a la que iba a asistir. Sus amigos no tardaron en aparecer.

-¡Os he echado de menos! –les dijo abrazando a Grace y Johnny.

-Nosotros también, aunque bueno, sin ti al menos éramos pares cuando quedábamos y nos iba bien si teníamos que repartirnos en grupos –comentó Johnny.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso –le dijo con una mueca- ¿Y Will y Lisa?

-Pues ni idea. Creo que Will quería estar con su hermano que empieza este año. Como el mío. Pero Lisa no sé, a lo mejor no nos a encontrado en el tren –explicó Johnny.

-¿Vuestros hermanos empiezan este año? –sonrió Elyon- Bueno, ahora los tendréis aquí con vosotros.

-Creo que eso le hace más ilusión a Will que a él –rió Grace.

-Mira, por ahí vienen –señaló Johnny.

Will y Lisa se habrían paso entre los alumnos. Elyon se fijó en que la chica se acercaba a ellos con la cabeza baja y las mejillas encendidas. La semielfa frunció el ceño, y se percató de que iba cogida de la mano de Will. Elyon no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡No! –exclamó Johnny con sorpresa al verlo también.

Lisa empezó a esconderse tras Will muerta de la vergüenza. Pero antes de que lo consiguiera Elyon se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola.

-¡Me alegro muchísimo por ti! –exclamó- ¡Es genial!

-Ni que nos fuéramos a casar –musitó Lisa incómoda.

Will rió y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro a Johnny a modo de saludo.

-Que calladito os lo teníais, ¿no? –medio rió el hupplepuff.

-¿Quién se decidió y cuando? –quiso saber Grace.

El chico miró a Lisa con cariño y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

-Fui yo, poco después del camping –confesó Will.

-¿Ves como al final solo tenías que esperar? –sonrió Elyon.

-¿Esperar? –Johnny frunció el ceño- ¡Por eso lo has defendido siempre! ¡Ya sabía yo que te gustaba desde hace tiempo!

-Si, bueno, es una larga historia –Lisa intentó escurrir el bulto.

-¿Entramos ya? Quiero tener buen sitio para ver a mi hermano –dijo Will.

-¿Quieres que haga fotos? Yo se las voy a hacer al mio –propuso Johnny.

-Pues si no te importa, por mi genial –sonrió- Lisa, nos vemos en los postres.

Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y fue a su mesa. La joven se sonrojó ante la mirada de sus amigos.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó.

-Nada, nada, vamos a sentarnos –rio Johnny.

Al poco de tomar asiento los alumnos de primero entraron en el Gran Comedor en fila de dos, mirando con asombro el techo mágico y las velas flotantes, y al mismo tiempo nerviosos e intimidados por las miradas del resto de alumnos.

-Mira, ahí está Max –Lisa lo saludó con una sonrisa.

El muchacho de unos once años, de pelo castaño oscuro y grandes ojos color miel, le devolvió la sonrisa y luego saludó a Will con alegría.

-Vaya, parece que ya conoces a su familia –sonrió Elyon.

-Sí, bueno –Lisa se sonrojó- Al poco de empezar a salir me invitó a una comida familiar. Estaban todos allí. ¡Pase mucha vergüenza! Me los presentó a todos, hasta a los padres de Marck.

-¿Y cómo son?

-Pues la verdad, es que toda su familia es muy agradable. Yo creo que Marck es adoptado o se cayó de la cuna de pequeño.

-¡Que burra! –rió la semielfa.

-Que conste que eso lo dijo Elisabeth –rió la morena- es una chica maja, a pesar de la mala fama que tiene en la escuela. Por cierto… Jason preguntó por ti –musitó.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? –Elyon sentía curiosidad, a pesar de que le robara su primer beso tras la fiesta en la playa.

-Pues no pude decirle nada, Will saltó enseguida de malos modos. No le gustó nada cómo se portó su primo contigo.

-Que protector –comentó Elyon con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es un cielo –Lisa buscó a Will en la mesa Slytherin y le sonrió con cariño, aunque algo tímida.

Elyon miró hacia la mesa de profesores. Estos miraban con interés a los nuevos alumnos. Localizó a Snape, que estaba junto a Zelda. El joven profesor había cambiado su ropa de trabajo, ahora llevaba una camisa abotonada, también negra, de cuello similar al oriental, con los bordes y los puños de color verde oscuro, casi negro. La capa también era diferente, aunque de color negro, ahora le caía también sobre el pecho, los hombros y parte de los brazos, ya que parecía tener un corte por el cual pasar los brazos. La capa estaba sujeta por los mismos broches de plata que el año pasado, en los que había gravado unas serpientes verdes. Zelda hablaba muy pegada al profesor, casi susurrándole al oído, Snape le contestaba con una media sonrisa. Elyon hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver que la mujer tenía una de sus manos colocadas bajo la mesa, seguramente apoyada en una de las piernas del hombre, o eso quería pensar ella. La joven se sonrojó al comprender hacia dónde se dirigían sus cavilaciones y apartó la mirada con enfado, le fastidiaba mucho verlo en compañía de Zelda.

El sombrero, colocado en el taburete frente a la mesa de profesores comenzó a cantar, captando la atención de la semielfa. Ella se quedó boquiabierta, sabía que podía hablar, pero cantar…

-No me acordaba de que nunca habías visto una Selección para los nuevos alumnos –comentó Lisa al ver su cara de asombro.

-Sabe cantar –musitó atónita.

-Más que eso, compone él las canciones, cada año es una diferente.

-Me estás tomando el pelo –Elyon alzó una ceja.

-No, para nada. Tú piénsalo, un año entero guardado… ha de tener tiempo de sobra para pensar en la letra. Además, siempre lleva un mensaje dirigido a los estudiantes.

Elyon torció una sonrisa. Una vez el sombrero acabó su canción, todos los alumnos aplaudieron y acto seguido McGonagall se colocó junto a él con una larga lista en las manos, y uno a uno fue nombrando alumnos, que se sentaron en el taburete y esperaron pacientemente a que el sombrero les dijera una Casa.

-Marti, Maximiliam –llamó la profesora.

Lisa dio un bote en su sitio atenta a lo que iba a pasar. Elyon buscó a Will, que casi se había puesto de pie para ver mejor.

-¿Dónde crees que entrará? –preguntó la semielfa curiosa.

-Sin duda alguna en Slytherin, como el resto de su familia –contestó su amiga.

El sombrero se movió sobre la cabeza del chico y abrió la boca, similar a un enorme corte en la vieja tela.

-¡Slyherin! –anunció.

La mesa estalló en vítores y Max bajó con rapidez del taburete para ir junto a su hermano, que le revolvió el pelo con alegría.

-Te lo dije –rio Lisa.

El grupo de alumnos de primero se fue reduciendo.

-Tonitini, Andy.

Un chico rubio ceniza y de paso nervioso se sentó en el taburete.

-¿Ese es el hermano de Johnny?

-Yo diría que sí, no conozco a ningún otro Tonitini en Hogwarts –comentó Elyon.

-¡Ravenclaw!

-Ahí va… -musitó Lisa.

-Tengo la sensación de que a Johnny no le va a hacer gracia.

Ambas buscaron a su amigo en la mesa de Hupplepuff. No parecía para nada sorprendido o decepcionado, es más, tenía dibujada en el rostro una sonrisa torcida, de resignación.

Tras los primeros platos, Will se sentó junto a Lisa, a la hora del postre tal como había dicho. Trajo a su hermano con él, que no pareció intimidado por sentarse en la mesa Gryffindor tras la elección del sombrero.

-¿Hay alguien en tu familia que no sea Slytherin? –preguntó Elyon.

-Pues ahora que lo dices… no, al menos por familia directa.

-¿Qué? ¿Con ganas de empezar? –le sonrió Lisa.

-Pues sí, tengo ganas de comprobar si lo que he estudiado hasta ahora lo he estudiado bien.

-¡¿Has estado estudiando antes de entrar en Hogwarts? –Grace se sentó junto a Elyon.

-He estado leyendo los libros y trabajos de mi hermano de años anteriores –se explicó el chico- Así no me vendrá todo de nuevo.

-Así que le has dejado hasta tus trabajos –comentó la pelirroja- A mí también me habría gustado tener un hermano mayor para copiarle los trabajos.

-No te confundas, no necesita copiarme los trabajos, él los hará mejor. Es más listo que yo –aclaró Will.

-No empieces, por favor –el muchacho se sonrojó.

-¡Oh, vamos! No seas tonto, suerte que tienes de aprender tan rápido –rio su hermano sirviéndose un trozo de pastel.

Los demás lo imitaron.

-Aún no me creo que estéis saliendo –comentó Grace- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Suelo tener mucho ojo con estas cosas.

-Sí, seguro –se burló Lisa.

-No, en serio. Normalmente me suelo dar cuenta de cuando alguien está colado por otra persona. Como por ejemplo Remus, que no le quita el ojo a Elyon.

La chica se atragantó al tragarse un bollito de chocolate sin masticar. Tuvo que beber un largo trago de zumo de calabaza para no ahogarse.

-¡¿A qué ha venido ese comentario? –le dijo entre toses y con la garganta dolorida.

-Solo es la verdad, no hace falta que te sonrojes –insistió Grace.

-Si estoy sonrojada es por que casi consigues que me ahogue –aclaró la chica- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto inventarte las cosas?

-No me las invento, simplemente me fijo en lo que pasa a mi alrededor ¿Quieres que te dé mis razones? Muy bien. Remus siempre está escribiéndote cartas, se preocupa muchísimo por ti. A pesar de lo lejos que está y de que supuestamente no puede haber visitas a los alumnos, consigue verte a la mínima oportunidad, sobretodo si tienes algún problema, entonces se presenta en el acto ¿Y cuánto hace que lo conoces? ¿Apenas un año? –expuso Grace con seriedad.

-Creo que Grace tiene razón –comentó Lisa.

-Ídem –respondió Will.

-Hasta yo veo que tiene razón, y ni conozco a Remus –dijo Max sin levantar la vista de su pastel.

-Remus es solo un amigo –insistió ella.

Sus amigos no lo entendían, no lo entendían porque ella no podía explicarles por qué se habían hecho amigos ¿O tal vez ahora sí podía? Ni hablar, si les contaba la verdad seguro que ellos…

-Elyon cálmate, simplemente te estábamos comentando lo que sin duda parece que pasa. No te estamos obligando a salir con él solo porque le gustes, si no es mutuo… ¿No lo es, verdad? –Lisa alzó una ceja.

-¡No! Bueno… ¡Basta, me estáis liando! –se llevó las manos a los oídos en señal de que no quería escuchar nada más.

Grace y Lisa se miraron con una sonrisa. Johnny llegó en ese momento, acompañado también por su hermano, un chico muy mono, delgaducho, de aspecto nervioso y con carita de ratón.

-¿Qué me he perdido? –quiso saber al sentarse al lado de Grace.

-¿No nos vas a presentar a tu hermano? –Lisa frunció el ceño por su falta de educación.

-Este es Andy. Andy, estos son mis amigos –se apresuró- ¿Y bien?

Lisa entornó los ojos.

-A Remus le gusta Elyon, y Elyon no sabe si le gusta Remus –resumió Grace.

-Vale, ahora cuéntame algo que yo no sepa –comentó Johnny aburrido.

-¿Ya lo sabías? –la pelirroja lo miró atónito.

-Es algo que salta a la vista, hasta el más tonto se daría cuenta –Will y Lisa se miraron alzando las cejas- ¡Oh, vamos! Hay que estar realmente cegato o ser muy cortito para no ver que Remus se desvive por ella.

-Bueno, tal vez estaban demasiado ocupados reconociendo si se gustaban entre ellos para darse cuenta de ello. A diferencia de ti, que por lo que parece tienes tan poca vida social que no tienes otra cosa que hacer que observar la de los demás –contestó Max defendiendo a su hermano y a la novia de éste.

Johnny se quedó con la boca abierta. Grace contuvo la risa.

-¿Pero este crío de dónde ha salido? ¿No sabes que no se les contesta así a los mayores? –el hupplepuff lo miró con ira contenida.

-Dudo mucho que tengas la madurez suficiente para poder ser considerado mayor que yo –el chico le dió un trago a su baso sin ni siquiera mirarle a los ojos.

-Max uno, Johnny cero –bromeó Grace.

El joven se levantó golpeando la mesa con las manos y se alejó de allí refunfuñando.

-Qué sabrá un niñato de primero sobre madurez –le escucharon decir entre dientes.

-Will, adoro a tu hermano, creo que me he enamorado –Grace intentaba calmar su risa. Max la miró sonrojándose- Platónicamente, no te asustes. Los prefiero un poco más mayores. Pero es que eres el primero que deja a Johnny así de planchado.

-Eso es verdad –comentó Andy, que seguía sentado a la mesa. Y riendo se levantó y volvió a la suya.

-Bueno, el primero en dejarlo planchado, pero el segundo en dejarlo en ridículo –sonrió Elyon acordándose de los piques entre el muchacho y Snape.

Tras la cena, los alumnos de primer curso fueron los primeros en levantarse e ir hacia los dormitorios, el resto de cursos esperó un poco más.

…

Las velas de la habitación casi se habían consumido por completo. Zelda clavó las uñas en la espalda del joven cuando sintió que una oleada de placer la invadía, una sensación, que por desgracia, duró pocos segundos. Jadeante buscó los labios del chico, y los besó con fiereza, rodeando con más fuerza su cintura con sus piernas. Impidiendo que se alejara de ella como hacía siempre que quedaba satisfecho.

-Creí que ya no volverías a buscarme –le susurró cuando separaron su labios.

-Y no lo he hecho, has sido tú quién me ha venido a buscar –le corrigió él echando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para poderla observar mejor.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama, Zelda estaba a horcajadas sobre él. Él intentó quitársela de encima para levantarse, pero ella se lo impidió.

-No te hagas el interesante. Ya sé que tu orgullo te impide arrastraste y suplicar…

-Todo lo contrario que tu, que me llevas suplicando desde que volviste al castillo –medio rio él rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la mujer.

-Sí, y por fin he captado de nuevo tu atención –sonrió la mujer besándole el cuello.

-¿Y por qué la mía precisamente?

-Por que eres lo más interesante que hay por los alrededores ¿O realmente crees los rumores que cuentan de mi los estudiantes? –Zelda lo miró divertida.

Snape alzó una ceja con mofa.

-Una charla muy esclarecedora. Ahora, ¿me dejarás irme? –soltó a la mujer.

-Solo una vez más –le mordió el cuello cerca de la mandíbula, haciendo que el chico se estremeciera- Sé que aun puedes darme algo más, y que en el fondo no quieres irte.

La mujer comenzó a mecerse sobre él. Snape se movió con brusquedad y quedó sobre ella, apresándola contra la cama. Cogió las contorneadas piernas de la mujer y la atrajo hacia su cadera. Zelda gimió mientras él besaba su cuello entre los mechones de pelo rojizo, un pelo que le olió a limón.

…..

A la mañana siguiente se repartieron los nuevos horarios, y como el año pasado, Elyon tuvo el doble de clases.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con ese odioso horario? Casi no podemos vernos durante la semana –le dijo Lisa apenada.

-Espero que poco, a mi también me fastidia, tengo tantas cosas que hacer que apenas duermo.

Su amiga se colgó la bandolera del hombro.

-¿Os han cambiado el uniforme? –Elyon no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

Lisa llevaba una túnica nueva, de color negro, pero con el interior de la capucha de color rojo, el de su casa. La túnica de trabajo era tan larga como al del año pasado, y las mangas igual de anchas. Levaba una camisa negra, sobre la que se había colocado un cinturón fino que le daba dos vueltas a la cintura, con los colores de su casa. También formaba parte del uniforme una falta de color negro que le llegaba por las rodillas. Ese día Lisa había optado por ponerse unas medias negras, en vez de los calcetines altos que llevaban algunas chicas.

-¡Qué observadora! –se mofó su amiga- Sí, y no se si alegrarme, esto de la faldita no me convence.

-En invierno será un suplicio –comentó Elyon empezando a caminar.

-Por suerte las chicas también tenemos pantalones largos en el uniforme, supongo que por comodidad en algunas clases y por el frío del invierno –Lisa se encogió de hombros

-Yo solo tengo este, así que no tengo de qué preocuparme –sonrió la semielfa- Aunque tengo la sensación de que me viene un poco más pequeño que el año pasado.

El retorno a las clases resultó algo duro, después de las vacaciones costaba mucho volverse a centrar en las explicaciones de los profesores. Pero el frio retornó rápido, y los alumnos dejaron de tener ganas de salir a los terrenos con tanta frecuencia. Una mañana el pasillo del cuarto piso se llenó de gritos.

-¡Elyon, Lisa! ¡Tenéis que venir! –Sharon llegó corriendo hasta ellas- ¡Tonitini se ha metido en problemas!

Las tres corrieron hacia el tumulto y se abrieron paso entre la gente. El hupplepuff se estaba gritando con cinco slytherins, uno de los cuales parecía un gorila, y otro era Marck. Johnny tenía la varita en la mano, listo ara atacar o defenderse.

-¡Sabemos que fuiste tú! ¡Y no creas que te vas a ir de rositas! –le gritaba Marck.

-¡Deja de lamer sapos, Gambon! ¡No es sano! –le respondió el chico- ¡Yo no he hecho nada, no tenéis pruebas para acusarme!

El gorila dio un paso al frente y el hupplepuff lo apuntó con la varita sin vacilar.

-Tócame y será lo último que hagas con esas manazas.

Elyon se interpuso entre ambos antes de que pasara alguna desgracia.

-Tú no te metas –le dijo Marck.

-Yo me meto dónde me da la gana, sobretodo si amenazáis a mi amigo –le espetó.

-¡Él se lo ha buscado!

-Eso antes has de demostrarlo, hasta entonces, vete a lamerte las heridas de lo que quiera que te haya pasado a otra parte –cogió a Johnny de los hombros y lo sacó de círculo de estudiantes que había formado.

Estos se apartaron para dejarles paso.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Lisa.

Elyon sacó con rapidez la canalizadora y se cubrió con un hechizo, que desvió el ataque de Marck. Cuando iba a devolvérselo como acto reflejo, una mano sujetó su muñeca impidiéndole realizar el movimiento. Al girarse se topó con unos ojos negros que la miraban con severidad.

-Ustedes tres, a mi despacho ahora mismo –Snape soltó su muñeca y caminó hacia las escaleras.

-Mierda –musitó Johnny.

Lisa los miró con preocupación, Elyon le hizo un ademán para que no se preocupara y volviera a clase, aunque su amiga no se quedó tranquila. Obviamente por aquello se iban a llevar un castigo, a pesar de que realmente no había pasado nada, por poco.

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguno de ustedes puede explicarme qué ha pasado? –Snape los miró detenidamente uno por uno.

-Tonitini es quién hizo las fotos en Halloween, es más, me atrevería a decir que fue él quien nos puso la poción en las copas –explicó Marck con enfado.

-¿Y en qué te basas, listillo? –interrumpió Johnny de mal humor.

-Señor Tonitini –le amenazó el profesor.

-Un par de slytherins le vimos sacando fotos en la ceremonia de Selección…

-¡Ni que fuera el único alumno con cámara! –protestó el hupplepuff.

-Señor Tonitini, cállese –le espetó el profesor.

Elyon le dio un codazo para que no empeorase las cosas.

-Pero tenemos, además, un testigo que vió como recibías las fotos de Halloween –sonrió el slytherin.

Johnny se quedó pálido.

-¿A si que estabais peleando por esa chorrada de las fotos? –Elyon los miró sorprendida.

-Señorita mcWilliams, ¿Me está diciendo que se metió en medio de una pelea sin saber de qué se trataba? –Snape la miró con incredulidad.

-Simplemente estaba defendiendo a mi amigo –contestó con determinación.

-Muy bien, se le restarán diez puntos a Hupplepuff y cinco a Slytherin por la pelea en el pasillo. Y cinco más a Gryffindor por inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos. Tonitini me acompañará al despacho del director para hablar sobre esas fotos, ustedes dos pueden irse –los despidió con un ademán. Marck se apresuró en salir del despacho con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡No es justo! ¡Él empezó la pelea! ¡Tendría que perder, como mínimo, tantos puntos como yo y ser castigado! –lo encaró.

-Si se considera inteligente, no volverá a replicarme, por su bien –le amenazó Snape.

Johnny apretó los labios con enfado llevándose instintivamente la mano a la nariz.

-Pero tiene razón, no es justo –le apoyó Elyon.

-Señorita McWilliams, yo que usted saldría de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión y los castigue a ambos –Snape la miró a los ojos con frialdad, manteniéndole la mirada.

"Al final, las consecuencias de la broma de Halloween te estallarán en la cara, y no permitiré que me vengas a llorar" escuchó la voz del chico en su cabeza. Ella despegó los labios con gestó de indignación y salió de allí apretando los puños.

Cuando la chica cruzó la puerta Johnny se acercó al escritorio de Snape. Este lo miró con el ceño fruncido. El joven rebuscó en su túnica y sacó algo de ella dejándola en la mesa con un golpe secó.

-Tu mucho quejarte de las cámaras de fotos. Pero sin ellas, no hubiera podido sacara esta fotografía tan enternecedora. Pensaba enviártela por carta, pero creo que en persona es mejor –rio el tejón con desafío cruzándose de brazos.

Snape miró la fotografía que le había dejado en la mesa. Reconoció el sofá de la caseta del camping. En él estaba durmiendo Elyon, abrazada a él, que también dormía. Vio a Elyon acurrucarse un poco más junto a él, y como él mismo la sujetaba para que no callera del sofá. El profesor cogió con rabia la foto del escritorio arrugándola en su mano.

-¿Quieres seguir jugando? –Snape lo miró con la mirada calmada, calculadora- Vale, juguemos.

Elyon se incorporó a la siguiente clase. El grupo se preocupó bastante cuando la joven les explicó lo referido a las fotos.

-Nos van a descubrir, ya verás –gimió Grace.

-No lo creo, Johnny no se delatará con facilidad –contestó Will.

-Tenemos que encontrar a ese supuesto "testigo", si sabía que Johnny tenía las fotos, seguro que era un hupplepuff –murmuró Elyon.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Amenazarlo para que no diga nada? –Grace la miró sin comprender.

-Pensad un poco. Sabemos que Johnny no envió esas fotos, pero si hay una persona que las envió y sabía dónde las escondía…

-¡Será el culpable de enviarlas y no Johnny! –la pelirroja sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

-Qué hábil, Sherlock –se mofó Lisa- Al menos así Johnny se librará del castigo, porque que hiciera las fotos es una cosa, y que prepara la poción otra muy diferente.

-¿Snape y Johnny se quedaron solos en el despacho? –Will habló de repente.

-Sí, ¿por? –contestó Elyon.

-Por que me da miedo lo que puede llegar a pasar después de lo de este verano.

-Con un castigo rondándole, no creo que sea tan idiota de tocarle las narices a Snape –comentó la semielfa.

Todos se acordaron de lo pasado en el camping, cuando el muchacho consiguió que Snape le rompiera la nariz y le golpeara en la espalda quemada, haciendo que se retorciera de color durante quince minutos. Suspiraron, ese chico no tenía remedio.

Corrieron a buscar a los compañeros de Johnny, por si alguien sabía algo. Esther Madox los llevó hasta los compañeros de habitación del chico, estaban todos en la biblioteca. Lisa fue la que habló, les expuso el problema de forma que ninguno de ellos se sintiera acusado. Aunque ninguno de los chicos contestó. Elyon sabía que si el culpable estaba entre ellos, desde luego no tenía ninguna intención de inculparse. Así que decidió usar la telepatía, simplemente para averiguar quién de ellos estaba nervioso. Se concentró, y poco a poco escuchó las voces de los cinco en su cabeza. Al principio solo eran susurros, pero enseguida pudo escucharles con claridad. Cuatro de ellos estaban intentando recordar si habían visto algo, pero el quinto estaba nervioso, muy muy nervioso, no dejaba de pensar en cómo salir de la biblioteca con disimulo.

-¿Te apellidabas Malcom, verdad? –le preguntó Elyon.

El chico se señaló con un dedo nervioso. La joven asintió.

-Sí, Tomas Malcom –respondió finalmente.

-¿Puedes acompañarme un momento? –le preguntó con una sonrisa, intentando no ponerlo nervioso.

El hupplepuff se levantó de un salto y echó a correr, pero Will le cortó el paso y lo cogió del brazo.

-De eso nada –le dijo el slyhterin de mal humor.

…

Snape sonreía complacido, por fin los alumnos de su casa estaban demostrando algo de inteligencia y habían conseguido pruebas contra uno de los amigos de la semielfa. Y si caía él, caerían todos, y por fin podría ponerles a todos un castigo a medida, sobre todo a Tonitini.

-Señor Tonitini, llevamos dos horas discutiendo el tema –le dijo Dumbledore con seriedad.

-Ya le he dicho que no tengo nada que ver con el asunto de Halloween. Sí, tengo una cámara, pero hay más alumnos que también tienen una. Marck solo me ha acusado porque no nos llevamos bien, simplemente porque me tiene envidia porque yo tengo cerebro siendo guapo y él no –Johnny estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y muy serio.

Snape lo miró con desagrado. Y por un momento no supo si Dumbledore se iba a echar de reír o lo iba a regañar por su comentario insolente. Tenía la sensación de que haría lo primero. Tocaron a la puerta antes de que el director pudiera contestar. Elyon asomó la cabeza con timidez.

-Profesor Dumbledore, tenemos la prueba de que Johnny es inocente –anunció.

El anciano hizo un ademán para que pasara, y tras ella entraron Tomas, Will, Lisa y Grace. La semielfa le hizo una señal con la cabeza al hupplepuff para que empezara a hablar. Pero el chico no parecía muy dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Vamos, Tomas –insistió con enfado.

-Yo… yo… -musitó- Yo envié las fotos a los alumnos, profesor.

Snape frunció el ceño con enfado, adiós a su castigo ejemplar. Dumbledore juntó las yemas de sus dedos en gesto pensativo, mirando al chico con calma animándolo a proseguir con su relato.

-Verá… los slytherins siempre me han tratado mal por ser un hupplepuff y además hijo de muggles, así que cuando encontré las fotos, no dudé en enviarlas, para que ellos también supieran qué se siente al ser humillado. Pero luego vi lo que le pasó a la lechuza y me asusté, y cuando Marck y sus matones me interrogaron acusé a Johnny.

-¿Y por qué lo acusó, no es amigo suyo? –le preguntó el director.

-Sí, pero él hizo las fotos, y cuando vi que después de unos días no las sacó del cajón, aproveché pensando que se había olvidado de ellas.

Dumbledore miró a Johnny con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, lo admito, yo saqué las fotos, pero en ningún momento mi intención fue enviarlas –admitió el tejón.

-Me temo que tendré que castigarlos a ambos y restar cuarenta puntos a su casa. Al señor Tonitini por no respetar la intimidad de sus compañeros al hacerles fotos sin permiso, y al señor Malcom por robarlas y enviarlas, provocando varios tumultos, con el resultado de la muerte de una lechuza entre otras cosas –ambos bajaron la cabeza- Tonitini será castigado a limpiar la Sala de los Trofeos durante todo el curso cada vez que esta lo requiera. Y respecto a usted, señor Malcom, le informaré del suyo cuando lo haya decidido, ya que su falta es mucho más grave.

-Sí, señor –contestaron al unísono.

Todos empezaron a salir del despacho cuando el director llamó a Elyon.

-Señorita McWilliams, aguarde un momento, por favor.

Sus amigos la miraron preocupados antes de bajar las escaleras. Snape pasó junto a ella mirándola con enfado.

-Que sepas, que no te iré a llorar, sé arreglar las cosas sola, como puedes comprobar –le susurró al chico con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Eso está por ver –le contestó él antes de irse con su capa ondeando tras él.

-¿Sí, profesor? – se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del director.

-Defiendes a tus amigos con uñas y dientes, ¿verdad? –sonrió él. Elyon torció una sonrisa- ¿No crees que te aprecian lo suficiente cómo para no abandonarte si les cuentas la verdad?

-Prefiero no arriesgarme –contestó ella borrando su sonrisa.

-Dejando de lado ese tema, creo que ese uniforme te empieza a venir pequeño –comentó.

-Un poco señor, en verdad se me está quedando pequeña toda la poca ropa que tengo –contestó avergonzada.

-Menos mal que te encargué un nuevo informe para este año, que creo que ya estará listo, igualmente deberías ir a probártelo por si hay que hacer algún retoque más ¿Te va bien algún fin de semana del mes que viene?

-Sí, no tengo nada importante que hacer, a parte de las clases –contestó- Y ya que tengo que ir a Londres a por el uniforme, ¿podría también mirar algo de ropa de diario para el invierno?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y podrían acompañarme Lisa y Grace?

-Me temo que tendrías que elegir a una de las dos, no creo que al profesor Snape le apetezca mucho vigilar a tres chicas adolescentes que van de compras –rió.

-¿Snape también tiene que venir? –preguntó ella torciendo el gesto.

-¿Lo dudabas en algún momento?

Elyon negó con la cabeza, pero por una vez, no se sintió molesta por que Snape tuviera que acompañarla. A la salida del despacho la esperaban sus amigos.

-¿A pasado algo? –quiso saber Lisa de inmediato.

-No, tranquila, simplemente tengo que ir a Londres a por mi nuevo uniforme… ¡Y además me dejan ir de compras acompañada! –exclamó ella feliz.

-¡Genial, me apunto! –gritó Grace- ¡Me encanta ir de compras!

-Este es uno de esos momentos en los que me muero por soltar un comentario machista –se mofó Johnny, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de Will.

-El único problema es que solo podéis venir una de las dos –añadió Elyon.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –la pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-Porque Snape no quiere aguantar a tanta gente de compras –explicó.

-¿Viene Snape? Lisa, te cedo el privilegio –se apresuró a decir la chica.

La morena la miró dubitativa.

-¿Vendrás, verdad? –Elyon le puso cara triste.

-Pero solo porque me pones esa cara a la que sabes que no me puedo negar –accedió- No me hace ganas ir de compras vigiladas por Snape.

-No es para tanto. Me acompañó a hacer las compras navideñas y fue bastante paciente.

-¿Es que no puedes ir a ningún sitio sin él? –Johnny no terminaba de comprenderlo.

-No fuera de este castillo.

Algún día se lo explicaría todo, algún día.

…..

Eizen le trajo una pequeña nota en el desayuno. Era de Dumbledore, en ella venía escrito a mano el nuevo horario del sábado, había sustituido las clases de Oclumancia y Legeremancia por tres horas en su despacho. Por una parte se alegró, esas dos clases no le gustaban en absoluto, y además, se las saltaba siempre que podía, aunque luego tuviera que aguantar los sermones de Snape.

Tocó a la puerta con los nudillos, y la voz afable del director la invitó a entrar. Ella tomó asiento frente a él.

-Buenos días –saludó ella.

-Bueno días, espero que estés descansada –le sonrió.

Ella se encogió de hombros dando a entender que estaba bien.

-Verás, el profesor Snape me ha comentado que no sueles asistir a sus clases de Oclumancia y Legeremancia –Elyon bajó la cabeza esperando la reprimenda-, y que él no tiene intención de perder las mañanas de los sábados esperando a que asistas. Así que he decidido sustituir esas clases por otras, porque igualmente el profesor Snape cree que ya has aprendido lo suficiente, aunque de vez en cuando tendrías que quedar con él para practicar.

-¿Entonces ya no habrá más clases los sábados por la mañana? –se atrevió a sonreír.

-Sí, me temo que seguirás teniendo, aunque creo que estas de gustarán más –el anciano sonrió.

Cogió un pesado volumen que tenía a su lado y lo colocó frente a la chica. Las tapas eran de piel oscura, bastante gastadas. Las letras eran alargadas y estaban escritas en pan de oro, o eso le pareció a ella. Lo abrió. El interior estaba escrito a mano, con la misma tipografía que la portada de piel. Y el texto estaba adornado con orlas de hojas y flores, así como con delicadas ilustraciones a color. Las hojas eran de pergamino grueso color crema, más amarillento por los bordes. El libro crujió cuando ella lo cerró con cuidado, parecía un libro muy antiguo.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó curiosa.

-¿No puedes leerlo? –le preguntó el anciano extrañado.

-No ¿Debería poder leerlo?

-Tenía la esperanza de que así fuera –suspiró- es la historia de tu pueblo, y como tal, está escrita en élfico.

-Apenas sé un par de palabras en élfico, y muchos menos leerlo. Mi padre no me enseñó gran cosa.

-Entonces debemos comenzar por lo básico, aprender a hablarlo con fluidez y también a leer, para que puedas sacarle provecho a este pequeño tesoro que me han prestado –Dumbledore colocó una mano sobre el libro.

Elyon lo miró sin comprender muy bien todo aquello.

-¿Por qué clase me ha sustituido exactamente Oclumancia y Legeremancia?

-Por Cultura Élfica exactamente –contestó- Según tengo entendido sabes más sobre muggles que sobre magos y elfos. Y como ya tienes Historia de Magia, creí que lo mejor es que también aprendas sobre la historia de lo elfos y todo lo que tiene que ver con tu padre.

Elyon asintió.

-_Bien comencemos_

La semielfa lo miró frunciendo el ceño, y asintió.

-_No, contéstame en élfico_ –sonrió el director.

-Emmm… _Sí _–musitó ella.

_-¿Cuánto sabes hablar, mucho, poco? ¿Puedes mantener una conversación sencilla?_

_-Pues… solo pocas palabras y expresiones_ –consiguió decir ella- _Entiendo en general lo decir, pero no saber contestar muy bien._

-_Algo es algo, ¿tu padre no hablaba élfico delante tuya? _–le preguntó con curiosidad.

-_No, cuando estar enfadado o no quería yo escuchar algo_ –tenía que esforzar mucho en recordar el vocabulario y cómo montar las frases y conjugar los verbos.

_-¿Tu madre lo hablaba?_

-_Sí, no escuché muchas veces._

_ -¿Qué es lo que más recuerdas?_

_ -Canciones, mi padre cantaba canciones_ –recordó ella.

_-¡Cántame algo!_ –le pidió el director emocionado.

-¿Ahora? –Elyon lo miró alzando las cejas.

El anciano asintió. La joven empezó a entonar una canción que parecía de cuna, con una voz dulce y melódica. Pero no le extrañó en absoluto. Era sabido por todos el don de los elfos para las artes, entre ellas la música. Cuando acabó la canción, los ojos de la chica se empeñaron al recordar cómo su padre le cantaba cuando era pequeña.

-_Cantas muy bien_ –le sonrió el director.

-_Gracias_ –musitó- _Mi padre cantaba mejor._

-_No lo dudo. Creo que ahora lo mejor sería perfeccionar tu acento y luego comenzar con la lectura y escritura para que puedas leer este libro. Es un buen resumen de la historia de tu pueblo, lo escogí precisamente por eso, para no hacerte leer toda una enciclopedia con detalles que creo que por el momento no has de saber._

Elyon se lo quedó mirando con una ceja levantada. Se había perdido a mitad de frase. Dumbledore hablaba muy deprisa y con vocabulario complejo para ella.

-No me has entendido, ¿verdad?

-Habla muy deprisa, solo he podido entender el principio ¿Cómo es que usted sabe élfico?

-Hay un dicho: "El saber no ocupa lugar". Es muy útil saber idiomas, y yo suelo tratar mucho con elfos y otras criaturas mágicas.

El resto de la mañana se la pasó intentando hablar aquel idioma, para ella tan complicado, y empezaron con las lecciones de escritura y lectura. Las horas se le pasaron volando y al acabar, Dumbledore le dio unos pergaminos para que practicara la lectura y escritura, y de paso aprendiera nuevo vocabulario. Elyon los escondió en el baúl, no quería que sus amigos los vieran, porque no se le ocurría qué decir al respecto. A medida que pasaron las semanas, su fluidez en el idioma mejoró y pudo empezar la lectura del libro con la ayuda de Dumbledore.

…

Grace salió haciendo burla del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras.

-Como odio a esta tía. Nos hace quedar a las pelirrojas como unas guarras –gruñó.

Lisa la miró torciendo el gesto.

-Ojalá el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estuviera realmente maldito –suspiró la ravenclaw.

-¿Maldito? –preguntó Elyon curiosa.

-Algunos alumnos cuentan que desde hace años esta asignatura está maldita, y que por eso los profesores que la imparten suelen durar solo un año o poco más. Aunque por desgracia, parece que es solo un rumor –explicó Grace con enfado.

-¿Sólo parece? Deberías dejar de escuchar todas esas estupideces y centrarte más en las clases y lo que dicen los profesores –bromeó Lisa.

-Sí, sí, ríete. Pero a esta le queda trabajo para largo, y no te hará tanta gracia cuando Will cumpla los diecisiete. Clara me he contado que Edward Milton va fardando entre sus amigos de haber compartido cama con Zelda tres veces en esta semana.

-Y tú te lo crees –la morena la fulminó con la mirada, molesta por lo que había insinuado con Will.

-Conoces a Zelda, ¿quién no se lo va a creer? Lo que no sé es por qué los profesores no toman medidas –suspiró la pelirroja.

Elyon las miró, ella sí que se creía los rumores. La profesora siempre se estaba exhibiendo, sobretodo ante los alumnos próximos al último curso. Recordó la cena de Selección, y como la mujer había tenido la mano perdida bajo la mesa junto a Snape, que le hablaba con una media sonrisa. La chica apretó los labios, borrando esa imagen de su mente. Le molestaba sobremanera pensar que Snape podía llegar a dejarse manipular por la profesora como un chico de quince años solo porque la mujer llevaba el pecho casi fuera de la camisa.

Tras la cena decidieron si ir a la biblioteca hasta la hora del cierre para hacer los deberes juntos o irse cada cual a su Casa.

-Yo me quedaría, pero hace mucho frío a estas horas –dijo Grace.

-Nosotros nos quedamos –respondió Will pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Lisa.

-Si no os molesta, yo también me quedo –dijo Elyon.

-¿Cómo nos va a molestar, boba? –medio rió Lisa- Nos quedamos a adelantar trabajos, que quede claro.

-Yo también me quedo –dijo Johnny.

Lo malo de la biblioteca era que apenas podían preguntarse las dudas, porque al mínimo susurro la bibliotecaria les llamaba la atención. Cuando salieron de la biblioteca tenían las manos y pies congelados.

-Ojala pudiéramos encontrar un lugar dónde poder estar todos juntos, sin pasar tanto frío –se lamentó Elyon, calentándose las manos con su aliento.

Al irse a dormir se recogió el pelo de tal forma que le cubriera las orejas, ya que había comprobado que dormir con la cinta de pelo era incómodo y además se le movía constantemente. Una mañana despertó sin ella, por suerte ninguna de sus compañeras se había levantado aún.

-Te veo rara desde que empezamos el curso –le dijo Lisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –se apresuró a contestar ella.

-No sé, estás muy nerviosa últimamente –comentó- ¿Y por qué siempre llevas puesta esa cinta de pelo? Ya nunca te haces recogidos, y eso que según tú, te encanta. Estás como muy preocupada por no enseñar algo.

-¿Algo? ¿El qué? –Elyon intentó quitarle importancia.

-No sé, eso lo sabrás tú –contestó Lisa molesta mientras se metía en la cama.

Elyon se mordió el labio, se moría de ganas por contarles lo que ocultaba, pero tenía demasiado miedo al rechazo.

Johnny las esperaba en la puerta del aula de Transformaciones, junto a los demás hupplepuffs.

-¡Tengo una buena noticia! –les dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Te han levantado el castigo –suspiró Lisa.

-Si a eso lo llamas castigo… ¿Sabes la cantidad de alumnos que castigan a limpiar la Sala de los Trofeos? Dumbledore me castigó a limpiarla cuando lo necesitara, y dado que nunca lo va a necesitar...

Elyon empezó a reír con fuerza ante la mirada de indignación de su amiga.

-¿Cómo puedes tener siempre tanta suerte? –Lisa lo miró con rabia celosa de su suerte.

El chico se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No, no me han levantado el "castigo", pero he encontrado un sitio estupendo dónde podremos estar todos juntos sin que nadie nos moleste –les dijo con sus ojos azul verdoso brillantes por la emoción.

-¿Cuándo? –le preguntó Elyon.

-Ayer noche. Estuve buscando información sobre el colegio y todo eso, y en vez de irme a dormir me fui a averiguar si lo que había leído era cierto.

-Eso, tu tienta a la suerte con Filch, que parece que no te basta con haberte librado de uno, que quieres otro–bufó Lisa.

La semielfa le hizo un ademán para que se callara.

-¿Y? ¿Qué averiguaste? –Elyon se dobló el meñique nerviosa.

-¿Tú que crees? –Johnny alzó una ceja- Obviamente la encontré, si no, no os lo estaría contando tan emocionado.

McGonagall abrió la puerta del aula y los hizo pasar.

-Después de comer os la enseño a todos –sonrió el chico.

….

Los cuatro miraban con expectación la pared completamente lisa.

-¿Y bien? –Lisa alzó una ceja escéptica ante lo que les había contado Johnny.

-Cerrad los ojos y pensad en un lugar en el que podamos estar cómodos –el chico cerró los ojos concentrándose.

Los demás lo imitaron, y al abrirlos de nuevo, vieron frente a ellos una puerta. El hupplepuff se apresuró a abrirla. Una sala enorme apareció ante ellos, era cálida y estaba llena de luz. En el centro había colocados tres sofás, dos sillones con orejeras y un diván. En medio de estos una mesa de café. A uno de los lados había estanterías con infinidad de libros y un par de escritorios con el material necesario para hacer los deberes y trabajos. Al otro lado una puerta. Johnny la abrió y les informó que se trataba de un baño que tenía en el centro una bañera en la que cabía prácticamente todo el equipo de quiddicht de Hupplepuff. Al final de la sala una chimenea de grandes dimensiones calentaba la estancia frente a unos cuantos pufs de aspecto blandito.

-¡Esto es genial! –exclamó Grace- ¡Simplemente genial!

-¿Verdad que sí? –rió Johnny- Y si queréis algo más solo tenéis que concentraros en ello. Así es como funciona la Sala de los Menesteres.

Grace cerró los ojos y una caja de bombones apareció en la mesa de café.

-Que original –murmuró el tejón- ¿No crees que deberías cuidar un poco más la línea?

Se llevó una colleja como respuesta.

-Me vendría con mucho gusto a vivir aquí –comentó Will- La Sala Común de Slytherin es más fría.

-¿Pero aquí no puede entrar cualquiera? –preguntó Lisa.

-No, una vez entramos la puerta desaparece en el pasillo. En esta sala, tal y como está ahora, solo podemos entrar nosotros por que la hemos ideado así. Además, muy poco gente conoce esta Sala –explicó Johnny.

-¿Podemos traer nuestras mascotas? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Nuestra sala, nuestras reglas –aclaró él- Puedes traer y hacer lo que quieras… bueno, prohibido traer a ligues. Vosotros tenéis trato especial porque sois vosotros.

Lisa se sonrojó. Después de la cena fueron a la Sala de los Menesteres. Estuvieron allí hasta antes de que Filch empezara la ronda. Aunque acordaron quedarse a dormir allí algún que otro día. La estancia les recordó al camping, estaban todos juntos, algunos estudiando o haciendo deberes, y otros pasando el rato con el ajedrez o leyendo. Ninguno tuvo ganas de volver a la Sala Común.

El sábado, tras el desayuno, Snape alcanzó a Elyon y Lisa cuando iban de camino a la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Pensaba que estarían esperando en la entrada del colegio –les dijo con frialdad.

-¿Por qué? –Elyon frunció el ceño.

-¿Dumbledore no te lo ha dicho? –el chico se olvidó del trato formal.

-¿Decirnos el qué? –se exasperó la semielfa.

-Que hoy tenemos que ir a Londres –respondió él con desgana.

-Ahora entiendo por qué me ha suspendido las clases de hoy –musitó ella- No, no nos lo dijo.

-Pues vayan a por sus abrigos, les espero en la entrada en diez minutos –les dijo.

-Puedes olvidarte del trato formal, después de este verano, creo que ya no es necesario –Elyon torció una sonrisa.

Snape la miró con enfado y se fue escaleras abajo.

-No me acostumbro a verlo vestido de muggle –le dijo Lisa.

-Cuesta creer que los profesores tengan vida fuera del colegio –rio la chica- Pero hay que admitir que la cazadora y la coleta le quedan bien.

-Más la chaqueta que la coleta –opinó Lisa riendo.

Se dieron prisa por coger sus abrigos y avisar a los demás de su escapada a Londres. No querían que Snape se pusiera de mal humor por esperarla, ya se le veía bastante molesto por tener que acompañarlas.


	24. 5º Curso Capítulo 2

Ya estoy aquí otras vez con un nuevo capítulo. Una vez más perdón por la tardanza, aunque ya sé que los que siguen la historia saben que me suelo tomar mi tiempo en actualizar por unas razones u otras. Disfrutad leyendo! Un saludo a todos y dejad Reviews para que pueda saber qué os a parecido.

**Nota Autora:** las conversaciones escritas en _cursiva_ son conversaciones en élfico, he tenido que redactarlo así porque no he encontrado ningún traductor y escribirlo con la gramática es increíblemente complicado.

**Capítulo 2**

Se aparecieron en la estación King Cross. Nadie pareció fijarse en que segundos antes, no habían estado allí.

-¿Por qué King Cross? –preguntó Elyon.

-Porque está más cerca del centro comercial que el Callejón Diagón –explicó el chico con desgana.

-¿Entonces solo vamos al centro comercial?

-Si por mí fuera iríamos a por el uniforme y volveríamos a Hogwarts. Así que no te quejes –le espetó.

Elyon lo miró con fastidio y se encaminó hacia la calle acompañada por Lisa. Snape entornó los ojos, bastante suplicio iba a ser ir otra vez de compras, era la tercera vez ya. Solo esperaba que no lo enredara como la última vez. Al menos si iba con su amiga lo molestaría menos.

-¿Por dónde empezamos? –le preguntó Lisa cuando entraron en el edificio.

-No tengo ni idea, necesito desde jerséis a calcetines –bufó- Esto de pegar el estirón es un poco royo.

-¿Bromeas? Es una excusa genial para comprase ropa nueva –sonrió su amiga- Bien, si no te decides tú, me pongo al mando. Grace me dio un par de consejos para ti ya que no ha podido venir.

-¿Consejos para qué? –Elyon alzó una ceja, si la idea era de Grace, no le gustaba en absoluto.

-Para verificar que le gustas a Remus la próxima vez que le veas –rió cogiéndola de la muñeca.

-¡¿Qué? –su amiga la arrastró hacia las escaleras mecánicas.

Snape las miró frunciendo el ceño cuando escuchó el nombre del licántropo. Lisa la hizo entrar en prácticamente todas las tiendas, y le hizo probarse una prenda tras otra. Al principio se preocupó, no sabía si llevaba el dinero necesario para comprarse tanta ropa. Por suerte, su amiga descartó más de la mitad de cosas que le hizo probarse. Snape se limitó a esperarlas fuera de las tiendas leyendo. No quería entrar por si le pasaba lo mismo que aquella vez en la tienda de uniformes, cuando Dumbledore le hizo dar su opinión sobre cómo le quedaba la túnica Elyon. No quería dar su opinión para nada referente a la semielfa, sabía que desde antes del camping su visión respecto a ella había ido cambiando, pero desde el verano, sabía que si no iba con cuidado podía acabar dando una respuesta, o tener una reacción, propia de un crio de dieciséis años.

Elyon pensó que se iba a morir de vergüenza cuando Lisa le hizo entrar a la fuerza en una tienda de lencería. Su amiga argumentó que necesitaba ropa interior nueva, se había fijado en que ya no le quedaba tan bien porque le había crecido el pecho en el último año. La semielfa tuvo que morderse la lengua porque sabía que tenía razón, pero hiendo con Snape no le hacía gracia entrar. Por suerte, pareció que el chico ni se dio cuenta mientras proseguía con la lectura.

-Creo que ya hemos hecho al ronda completa –Lisa frunció el ceño pensativa.

-Pues entonces no hemos tardado tanto –Elyon torció una sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees? Porque ya es casi mediodía –contestó Snape de mal humor- Vamos al Callejón Diagón, si nos damos prisa podremos comer en Hogwarts.

-Dijiste que no iba a ser borde –le susurró Lisa a su amiga con fastidio.

-No. Dije que tiene paciencia, pero no quiere decir que sepa contestar bien –le aclaró.

-¡Vamos! –les gritó saliendo del edificio.

Las dos lo alcanzaron. El aire frío les golpeó la cara y se abrocharon las chaquetas.

-Hace más frío que esta mañana –comentó Lisa mirando el cielo, que se estaba llenado de nueves grises-¿No se pondrá a nevar, verdad? Aun no es época.

-Otra razón más para que os deis prisa –Snape buscó un lugar discreto en el que poder desaparecerse.

Lisa miró a Elyon con indignación. La semielfa se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa. Con ella era más amable, pero si había alguien más delante…

Sus pies tocaron la calle de adoquines. La morena agarró con fuerza el brazo de Elyon, se mareaba mucho en las apariciones. Fueron directamente a la tienda de uniformes. Entonces la chica recordó que su uniforme no estaba en la zona de magos, si no en la que daba al Callejón del Sauce.

-Snape, mi uniforme… -cogió al chico del brazo con preocupación.

-Tranquila, Dumbledore ha pensado en todo –le contestó abriendo la puerta de la tienda, que golpeó una pequeña campana anunciando su entrada.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles? -le preguntó la dependienta, una mujer mayor, regordeta, y que llevaba en la muñeca un alfiletero.

-Venimos a recoger el uniforme que encargó el profesor Dumbledore –le dijo Snape.

-Pasa al probador jovencita –le dijo la mujer a Elyon.

-¿Cómo sabe que es para mí?

-Tu amiga es demasiado alta para ese uniforme –sonrió la mujer.

Lisa se mordió el labio conteniendo la risa. La semielfa la miró algo enfadada, odiaba cuando la llamaban bajita.

El nuevo uniforme se parecía más al del resto de estudiantes que el anterior. La túnica negra de trabajo seguía siendo corta, apenas le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Los botones eran alargados y plateados, y la zona abotonada tenía bordados formas ondulantes muy bonitas, el interior de la capucha y los bordes de la túnica y las mangas eran de color lila oscuro, iguales al color del escudo de Hogwarts que llevaba bordado en el lado izquierdo de la túnica. La camisa y los pantalones eran negros. La camisa seguía siendo como la del antiguo uniforme, de mangas anchas y cuello de barca no muy exagerado. Los pantalones eran rectos y un poco más ceñidos a las piernas. El calzado también era nuevo, unos botines de piel oscura, dentro de los cuales, podía meter el pantalón.

-Prefiero tu uniforme al mío –comentó Lisa.

-Y yo el tuyo, la túnica es más larga y también tiene el color de tu casa. Y tienes para elegir falda o pantalón –le dijo Elyon mirando su uniforme en el espejo mientras la dependienta le cogía el largo de las mangas y pantalones- Además, tu no vas desentonando por los pasillos con un uniforme que no es de la escuela.

-Ya, pero el tuyo es más elegante –su amiga torció el gesto- Y con ese uniforme o sin él, seguirías llamando la atención con esos mechones azul liliáceo que llevas.

-No soy la única con colores raros en el pelo –rió Elyon mirando los mechones lilas de su amiga, que resaltaban mucho entre su melena negra azabache.

De camino a las Tres Escobas a la joven le pareció ver a alguien conocido en una de las tiendas. Cogió a Lisa del brazo y señaló con el dedo.

-¿Es quién creo que es? –le dijo sonriendo.

Su amiga asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigieron al negocio. Snape se alarmó cuando no vio que las dos chicas no lo seguían. Pero no tardó en dar con ellas, estaban de camino a una floristería.

-Discúlpeme, ¿podría atenderme? –pidió Elyon con una sonrisa al entrar en la tienda.

El dependiente de pelo castaño con canas se giró. Sus ojos color miel se abrieron con sorpresa al verla a ambas allí.

-¡¿Qué hacéis aquí? –Remus las miró sin saber qué decir.

-De compras –Lisa levantó las bolsas para que las viera.

-Así que este es tu nuevo trabajo, del que no me querías hablar –Elyon alzó una ceja.

-Sí –contestó él avergonzado.

-No me digas que no me lo queráis decir porque te daba vergüenza trabajar aquí solo por ser tío.

Remus apartó la mirada.

-¡Eso es una tontería! ¿De verdad creías que me iba a reír? ¡Es un trabajo como otro cualquiera! –sonrió ella- Y por eso me alegro mucho por ti, ¿qué más da cual sea?

-Y no solo tienes flores, aquí también hay plantas de todo tipo –Lisa miraba de cerca una especie de cactus lila.

-No lo toques, o se te quedará la mano dormida un par de horas –le advirtió el chico saliendo de detrás del mostrador.

La chica se alejó enseguida de la planta.

-¿Realmente te va tan bien cómo me cuentas? –le preguntó Elyon.

-No, me va mejor. Ya estoy haciendo la mudanza a mi nueva casa, no piso, ¡casa! Con jardín y todo, y lo mejor es que podré conectarme a la red flu –explicó emocionado.

-¡Eso es genial! –Elyon se tiró a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza.

Al chico no le costó nada levantarla del suelo al abrazarla.

-¿Y cómo se ha tomado tu jefe que seas un licántropo? ¿O finges estar enfermo los días de luna llena? –le dijo Snape con mofa entrando en la tienda.

-No todos los magos son tan indeseables como tú, a algunos no les importa qué seamos –le espetó el chico con rabia.

-Ilumíname –medio rió el profesor.

Elyon y Lisa lo miraron con curiosidad, y solo por eso accedió a contestar.

-La dueña del negocio es una mujer mayor, buena y comprensiva. Y además tuvo la mala suerte de que su nieto de cinco años fuera mordido por un licántropo hace año y medio. Así que entiende bastante bien mi situación. Su hija ha quedado viuda tras la guerra, y ahora está enferma, así que necesitaba a alguien que se ocupara de la tienda para poder cuidar de su familia –explicó.

-Pobre niño –musitó Lisa.

-¿Lo has conocido? –preguntó Elyon curiosa.

-Sí, es un niño muy bueno y lleno de energía. Tras hablar con su madre y su abuela, probamos en pasar la transformación juntos.

-¿Y? –ambas se mantuvieron a la espera.

-Fue… extraño, era como si nos conociéramos desde hace tiempo y fue agradable. Me sentí más manso, simplemente me centré en el lobezno, que solo quería jugar. Creo que sentí que era parte de una manada o algo así –intentó explicarse.

-Creo que voy a vomitar –Snape entornó los ojos.

-Pues lárgate, no estás obligado a estar aquí –le gruñó.

-Sabes que no puedo –el profesor miró a Elyon unos segundos- Venga, vámonos ya, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer hoy que acompañaros a ambas.

-No les hables en ese tono –le amenazó Remus.

-No deberías hablarle en ese tono a tus clientes, si alguien se queja a tu encantadora y tierna dueña, podrías perder tu fantástico trabajo –le dijo Snape con sarcasmo.

El licántropo se adelantó unos pasos para encararlo.

-¿Está nevando? –preguntó de pronto Lisa mirando el Callejón.

Todos se acercaron a la puerta del local. Unos grandes copos de nieve, similares a grandes plumas blancas, caían en el suelo y se deshacían.

-Ahora sí que nos vamos, si cuaja quizá no podamos volver al colegio –dijo el profesor con seriedad.

-En eso sí estoy de acuerdo –dijo Remus- Iré a verte cuando me sea posible, estoy acumulando días libres por si pasa algo y tengo que ausentarme mucho tiempo.

Elyon se mordió el labio con culpabilidad recordando las navidades pasadas.

-¿Podremos hacerte una visita cuándo estés instalado? –preguntó Lisa.

-Claro, tendré que hacer la típica fiesta de inauguración, ¿no? –rió el chico acercándose al mostrador, volvió con tres bolsas en las que había tres plantas con flores similares a girasoles, pero más pequeñas- Para vosotras y Grace. Si se cierran en un capullo abrigaos, porque va a hacer mucho frío.

Ambas se fijaron en que las flores ya estaban algo cerradas. Se despidieron del chico y salieron a la calle. Los grandes copos les cayeron sobre la cabeza, mojándoles el pelo. Snape le tendió la mano a Elyon, que la cogió con firmeza. Lisa se abrazó al brazo de su amiga y cerró los ojos.

…

El aire frio y la nieve les golpeó con fuerza. Estaban ante las puertas de la muralla del castillo. La nieve caía copiosa, y las ráfagas de aire les hacían balancearse.

-En Londres no nevaba tanto, ni hacía este viento –dijo Lisa preocupada apartándose el pelo de la cara y cerrándose bien la chaqueta.

-Se está preparando una buena ventisca –Snape miró las nubes grises y cómo se zarandeaban los árboles- Tenemos que llegar al castillo cuanto antes.

-¿Y si nos coge la ventisca a medio camino? –Elyon lo miró preocupada- ¿No sería mejor ir a Hogsmeade? Está más cerca.

-¿Y una vez allí qué? Solo podríamos estar en las Tres Escobas. Si la tormenta dura mucho tiempo no podremos volver a Hogwarts hasta Merlín sabe cuándo. Y que yo sepa, no hay ningún lugar en el pueblo dónde pasar la noche, a no ser que acudamos a la hospitalidad de algún vecino.

-Sea como sea, movámonos, hace mucho frío –propuso Lisa.

-Yo sigo diciendo que mejor si vamos a Hogsmeade. Dentro de los terrenos nos será imposible desaparecernos si la cosa se complica –opinó Elyon.

Snape se acercó a ella.

-Si por mala suerte quedamos aislados y atacan cuando estemos en Hogsmeade, puede que no tengas la suerte que tuviste en el camping –le susurró preocupado.

Ya había unos diez centímetros de nieve en el suelo, y el viento cambiante les ralentizaba el paso. El profesor encogió las bolsas de la compra y se las dio a las chicas para que las metieran en sus bandoleras. Cuánto menos llevaran encima, menos resistencia al aire tendrían.

Y como Snape había temido, la tormenta empeoró. El viento sopló con más fuerza, cosa que les hizo tener más frío, ya que el aire se colaba por debajo de las finas chaquetas que llevaban. La nieve caía en tal cantidad que a su alrededor solo veían una cortina blanca. El profesor le tendió una mano a Elyon, y esta hizo lo mismo con Lisa para evitar que alguno de ellos quedara rezagado. Al poco tiempo sus dedos se entumecieron. El aire frío les cortaba la cara. De cuando en cuando se secaban la ropa con un hechizo.

-¡¿Dónde estamos? –gritó Elyon para hacerse oír por encima del viento.

Snape se paró y miró a su alrededor. Solo veía blanco. Había procurado andar en línea recta, pero el viento era un mal aliado, ya que no sabía si se había desviado por su empuje. Si por mala suerte habían cambiado el rumbo, podrían quedarse dando vueltas por los terrenos hasta congelarse. Elyon soltó su mano y la metió en el bolsillo, los dedos le ardieron de dolor cuando intentó flexionarlos dentro del bolsillo. Lisa se pegó a su amiga intentando compartir algo de calor corporal para combatir el frío.

-¡Por favor, dime que no nos hemos perdido! –Elyon se apretujó más contra Lisa.

Snape las miró preocupado. Tenía que admitir que no sabía dónde se encontraban, no podía ver nada en medio de esa tormenta. Lo peor era que no llevaban ropa de abrigo para resistir el frío mucho tiempo más, por muchos hechizos que usaran para secarse. Veía cómo las dos chicas tiritaban encogidas, y hasta a él se le estaban helando los pies dentro de las botas. Le pareció ver un destello a los lejos. Mantuvo la vista fija en el horizonte. Sonrió.

-¡Vamos, ya estamos cerca! –les dijo reanudando la marcha.

-¡¿Seguro? –Elyon lo miró sin mucha convicción, se había percatado de que el chico había dudado antes de responder.

-¡Seguro! ¡Tu pajarraco nos está indicando el camino!

Ella sonrió. Eizen se merecía algo más que unas meras chucherías lechuciles. Pero a pesar de que ya sabían hacia dónde ir, el camino se les hacía interminable. Ninguno de los tres se sentía ni las manos ni los pies, y a los brazos y las piernas no tardarían en pasarles lo mismo. Elyon resbaló sobre el hielo formado en una piedra que no vio. Se quedó sentada en la nieve con una mueca de color. Se le mojaron los pantalones. Lisa se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse. Su pelo negro azabache tenía una capa blanca de nieve.

-¡¿Está bien? –le preguntó.

-¡Se me han mojado los pantalones! –se quejó ella tiritando, con un torpe movimiento de su canalizadora consiguió secarlos.

Snape le colocó su cazadora de cuero sobre los hombros.

-¡¿Qué haces? –le dijo Elyon alarmada al verlo solo con el jersey, tenía la cara y las manos rojizas, al igual que ellas.

-¡Tienes los labios morados! ¡Creo que de los tres era la que tiene más posibilidades de congelarse primero!

-¡¿Y tú? –lo miró con preocupación.

-¡Si no tardamos mucho, podré aguantar!

Siguieron caminando. Las chicas caminaron abrazados, aunque hacían más resistencia al aire, al menos se mantenían un poco más calientes. Ante ellas apareció la enorme silueta del castillo, muy difuminado entre la nevada.

-¡Lo conseguimos! –exclamó Lisa suspirando con alivio.

Eizen revoloteaba con esfuerzo contra el viento para indicarles el recorrido final hasta las puertas del colegio. Elyon se giró feliz buscando a Snape, pero no lo vio.

-¡Lisa, ¿dónde está Snape? –preguntó preocupada.

-¡No lo sé, venía detrás nuestra! –Lisa miró a su alrededor buscando al profesor.

-Mierda –musitó la semielfa.

Soltó a su amiga y desando el camino corriendo. Lisa la siguió buscando también al chico. Había muchísima nieve, ya les llegaba por los gemelos. Ambas miraban a su alrededor, intentando no alejare mucho la una de la otra para evitar perderse de vista. No supo cuántos metros había recorrido, pero entre la nieve vio una figura negra, medio enterrada. Elyon corrió hacia él, seguida de cerca por Lisa. Se arrodilló junto al chico y lo giró, poniéndolo boca arriba.

-¡Snape, venga, despierta! –le gritó.

Pero no reaccionó. Le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla. Siguió sin abrir los ojos. Ambas se miraron. Elyon se mordió el labio. Le dio tal golpe en la mejilla que sintió que le hormigueaba la palma de la mano. El profesor abrió los ojos con cansancio. Ambas sonrieron aliviadas.

-¡Vamos, arriba! –estiró de él- ¡Ya estamos en el castillo, solo hay que andar un poco más!

Con esfuerzo Snape se puso en pie. Elyon se quitó la chaqueta y se la devolvió. Él no la rechazó, tiritaba de arriba abajo a pesar de que se había secado con un hechizo.

Por fin volvieron a distinguir entre la cortina de nieve las enormes puerta de roble. Con paso lento subieron los escalones de piedra. Snape prácticamente apoyaba todo su peso sobre Elyon. El chico tenía el semblante cansado y la vista perdida, caminaba por inercia, sin darse cuenta de a dónde iba. Tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para abrir las puertas, por un momento pensaron que estaban cerradas con llave y que al no poder entrar, se congelarían sin remedio.

El recibidor se llenó de nieve arrastrada por el fuerte viento cuando abrieron las puertas lo suficiente para poder entrar de uno en uno. El profesor estuvo a punto de dejarse caer en el suelo. Pero las chicas lo sujetaron con firmeza y subieron las escaleras de mármol para llegar a la enfermería. Apenas se sentían las manos y pies, era obvio que iban a necesitar, como mínimo, un chocolate caliente, o mejor, hirviendo.

Will no tardó en aparecer en la enfermería en cuánto se enteró de lo que había pasado. Estaba sentado junto a Lisa, y envolvía sus manos con las suyas para darles calor.

-Cómo me alegro de que no haya sido más que un susto –comentaba el chico- Cuando vi que empezaba la ventisca supuse que os reguardaríais en Hogsmeade.

-Ya, bueno –musitó Elyon dándole un sorbo a su segunda taza de chocolate caliente, hizo una mueca al quemarse la lengua- Dale las gracias a nuestro inteligente profesor.

Miró hacia la cama que estaba en frente de ella. Snape dormía bajo un par de gruesas mantas, madame Pomfrey le había diagnosticado una leve hipotermia, y le mezcló un poco de poción del sueño con el chocolate caliente para que pudiera descansar.

-Parece mentira que le hayamos tenido que rescatar nosotras –rió Lisa- Cuando se suponía que venía con nosotras para cuidarnos. Te aseguro que eso le pasa a Johnny, y lo deja tirado en la nieve. Con el cariño que todo el mundo le tiene…

-No creo que Johnny hiciera eso, en el fondo es un buen chico –sonrió Will.

Lisa empezó a toser. Una tos seca y grave. Su novio le pasó un vaso de agua cuando acabó de toser para calmarle la garganta.

-Al final os vais a resfriar –sonrió.

-Eso es lo mejor que nos podía haber pasado después de la excursión por la nieve –suspiró Lisa.

Will le besó la frente con cariño. Elyon los miró con una sonrisa, y no pudo evitar envidiarles. Se les veía tan felices. Will se desvivía por ella, se había pasado toda la tarde allí cuidando de Lisa. Aunque bueno, de haber estado Remus en el colegio, seguramente habría hecho lo mismo. Se sorprendió a si misma al pensar en aquello. Miró su taza de chocolate y pensó en lo que había dicho Grace ¿Realmente le gustaba Remus? Era un chico muy bueno, agradable, atento y divertido, además de guapo. Pero no estaba segura de si lo quería de esa manera. Por supuesto que lo quería muchísimo y quería tenerlo cerca siempre. Pero no sabía si eso era lo que llamaban "amor", así que por el momento no iba a hacer nada estúpido que pudiera estropear su amistad, no hasta que estuviera segura de lo que realmente sentía.

Madame Pomfrey las obligó a pasar allí la noche, para asegurarse de que descansaban bien y de que no habían sufrido ningún tipo de lesión por congelación. Discutió largo rato con Will, ya que el chico no quería dejar sola a Lisa. Finalmente la gryffindor lo convenció para que se fuera, porque también estaba Elyon, así que se harían compañía.

A la mañana siguiente la única que pudo salir de la enfermería fue Elyon. Lisa y Snape amanecieron con más de treinta y ocho de fiebre, y con una tos horrible. Ella fue a su habitación, dejó las bolsas de la compra del día anterior sobre el baúl, colocó las dos flores parecidas a girasoles en las mesitas tras comprobar que no hacía falta regarlas, se dio una ducha con agua bien caliente y bajó a desayunar.

En el Gran Comedor informaron a los alumnos que hasta nuevo aviso, no se podía salir a los terrenos por culpa de la nieve acumulada tras la ventisca. Will le preguntó por Lisa, preocupado al no verla en el Gran Comedor. La semielfa le dijo que tenía fiebre, pero que no se preocupara, que simplemente era una gripe y que tras el desayuno irían todos a hacerle una visita. Elyon le dio la planta a Grace una vez se levantaron de la mesa.

….

Will estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama de Lisa, el chico le cogía una mano con cariño.

-Will, tranquilo, ni que me estuviera muriendo, solo es una gripe y ni siquiera es de las fuertes –sonrió Lisa, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre.

Johnny, Grace y Elyon, sentados a los pies de la cama, intercambiaron miradas divertidas.

-¡Sois tan monos! –suspiró la pelirroja- Hacéis muy buena pareja.

-¿Es que tienes envidia? –se mofó Johnny.

-¿Quién, yo? Para nada –contestó ella con aires de superioridad- Para que lo sepas tengo a uno de los chicos más guapos de Ravenclaw comiendo de mi mano, y es listo además.

-Primero, esa respuesta suena a envidia, y segundo, no es muy difícil ser el más guapo de Ravenclaw, todos son ratas de biblioteca –comentó el hupplepuff.

-Pues mira, igualitos a ti entonces –Grace alzó una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

El chico se dispuso a replicar, pero entonces escucharon el eco de unas voces que discutían. Los tres se giraron a mirar el resto de las camas. La única ocupada era la de Snape, y tenía las cortinas echadas.

-¿Cuándo ha llegado la compañía de Snape? –Elyon sabía que quienes estaban discutiendo eran él y el director.

-Dumbledore ha llegado poco antes que vosotros, y parecía enfadado –contestó Lisa.

La intensidad de la discusión siguió subiendo. Elyon se mordió el labio, era obvio que estaban discutiendo sobre el incidente de la nevada.

-Yo creo que Dumbledore está enfadado –musitó Johnny.

-Yo creía que no se enfadaba nunca, que era incapaz –comentó Lisa.

-Creedme, sí que se puede enfadar, y mucho. No es agradable que te grite, es peor que Snape –les dijo Elyon.

Los cinco intentaron ignorar la discusión, pero…

-¡Sí, la cagué, ¿vale? ¡¿Es eso lo que querías oír? –los gritos de Snape retumbaron en la enfermería- ¡¿Es que nunca te equivocas? ¡Además, qué importa, ella está bien, ¿no? ¡Mejor que yo y su amiga! ¡Eso es lo importante si no recuerdo mal! ¡Guardarla de todo mal en esa puñetera urna de cristal en dónde te empeñas en encerrarla y de dónde yo soy el carcelero!

Sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos y confusos a partes iguales. Su corazón se aceleró, si Snape se iba de la lengua por culpa de Dumbledore, no iba a saber qué decirles a sus amigos, y tampoco tenía el valor necesario para encararlos y sincerarse.

-¡Así que no me jodas! ¡Ya tengo suficiente trabajo con cuidar de ella y ser maestro, cómo para que vengas tú a juzgarme cada vez que según tu criterio, la cago!

Los gritos del chico fueron sustituidos por una tos ronca, casi nerviosa. Parecía que se le iba a quebrar la garganta. Dumbledore se fue de la enfermería antes de que el ataque de tos acabara. Al pasar por su lado no los miró. Elyon no supo si no se había dado cuenta de que estaban allí o simplemente los había ignorado. Ella corrió tras el director.

-Profesor Dumbledore –lo llamó intentando no levantar mucho la voz.

El anciano se giró, y su expresión de enfado fue sustituida por una de sorpresa. Era obvio que no se había percatado de que ella y sus amigos estaban en la enfermería.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estamos haciéndole compañía a Lisa –contestó la joven- Señor, no culpe a Snape, puede que se equivocara, pero lo hizo por una buena razón e intentó protegernos en todo momento.

-Elyon, me parece muy bien que quieras defenderlo, pero fue una decisión estúpida a la par que peligrosa.

-Pero señor, él no quiso quedarse en Hogsmeade por si aparecían, por si teníamos que pasar demasiado tiempo fuera de la protección de las murallas. Y tampoco se imaginaba que la ventisca empeorara tanto.

-Tenía que haberlo previsto. Era más seguro quedarse en el pueblo que aventurarse en la nieve sin ropa de abrigo. No sé en qué estaría pensando.

-En hacer su trabajo lo mejor que puede. Se jugó la vida por mí, me dio su chaqueta para evitar que me congelara y se ocupó de que ni yo ni Lisa nos separáramos, por eso llegó con hipotermia –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Es la segunda vez que se juega la vida por mí, en el campamento… casi lo vi morir delante mía… no es un trabajo fácil, y yo se lo complico más, porque aún no he aprendido a defenderme y porque yo tampoco se lo pongo fácil –Elyon inspiró hondo para serenarse, quería defenderlo, se lo merecía, por el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el chico- Por favor, no sea tan duro con él, creo que todo esto le viene tan grande como a mí.

Dumbledore la observó unos minutos. Estaba muy seria y sus ojos lo miraban con determinación. Podía ver en ella a su padre, en su firmeza al luchar por lo que creía justo. Sin duda estaría orgullosa de ella, de cómo estaba madurando, de lo fuerte que se estaba haciendo.

-No puedo permitirme ser blando con este tema. Cometió un error, él lo sabe y tú también. Por mucho que intentes negarlo tú tampoco estabas de acuerdo con él, y para una vez que tenía que mantenerte firme, obedeciste. No lo niegues –añadió al ver que la chica abría la boca para protestar- He visto en tu cara que no estabas de acuerdo con lo que ha pasado. Ahora si me disculpas, he de marcharme.

Elyon lo vio marchar y torció el gesto, no había salido como ella quería. Con paso rápido pasó de largo la cama de Lisa. Sus amigos la miraron con curiosidad. Con cuidado abrió un poco la cortina de la cama de Snape. El chico estaba mirando el techo, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada. En definitiva, no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Hola –musitó ella para llamar su atención.

Él ni siquiera la miró, siguió con la vista clavada en el techo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –insistió.

-¿Por qué me has defendido? –preguntó al fin con voz ronca.

-¿Me has escuchado? –le preocupaba más que le pudieran haber escuchado sus amigos.

-Te he escuchado hablar con Dumbledore, aunque no sé qué le has dicho.

-Pues… porque me ha parecido justo, y te lo debía –contestó.

-No me debes nada. Es mi trabajo –respondió.

-Aun así, solo quería agradecerte de alguna forma el esfuerzo –sonrió ella.

-Gracias, supongo. Ahora vete, quiero descansar –se despidió sin haberla mirado a la cara ni una sola vez.

Ella asintió, había ido relativamente bien, teniendo en cuenta que esperaba que el profesor la echara a gritos. Pasó tras la cortina.

-Y Elyon –le chica se giró y lo miró, él tenía los ojos brillantes por la fiebre- Dile a tus compañeros que no se hagan ilusiones. Mañana, lunes, daré clase.

La semielfa sonrió, no sabía por qué, pero ese comentario le había hecho gracia. Snape torció una sonrisa, cansado. Elyon volvió junto a sus amigos y se sentó en la cama de Lisa.

-¿Y bien? –Johnny la miró impaciente- ¿Vas a explicarnos qué ha pasado?

-Nada, solo he hablado con Dumbledore y Snape sobre lo de ayer –contestó- Por cierto, mañana Snape dará clase, con o sin fiebre.

-¡Venga ya! –se quejó el hupplepuff- Yo que tenía la ilusión de librarme de su clase.

-Lo has defendido frente a Dumbledore, ¿verdad? –Lisa la miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué hay de malo? –se defendió ella, no le gustaba cómo la miraba su amiga.

-Nada, simplemente me resulta raro.

-Lisa, no puedes negar que desde este verano está más tratable. Y además, es humano, comete errores como cualquiera. No hace falta que lo machaquen por ello, ¿no crees?

-Un error que me ha provocado casi cuarenta de fiebre –se quejó ella.

-Cómo si no hubiera mil maneras más de coger una gripe. A sido casualidad, yo no he enfermado –insistió Elyon.

Lisa entornó los ojos. No estaba de acuerdo, pero estaba cansada y la fiebre no la ayudaba a pensar con claridad. El resto del grupo decidió que lo mejor era no discutir más el tema, ya que Elyon parecía estar muy sensible al respecto.

….

Tal como había dicho, Snape se incorporó a la vida del colegio a la mañana siguiente. A pesar de que aún tenía algo de fiebre. Pero no quería perder clases, para no tener que ir después a marchas forzadas para que los alumnos cumplieran con el temario a final de curso. Ser profesor era mucha responsabilidad. Aunque encontraba gratificante ver cómo los alumnos que se interesaban por la signatura mejoraban día a día.

Durante esa semana evitó a Zelda, no le apetecía nada estar con ella, solo quería tranquilidad, aun se sentía cansado y de vez en cuando le dan ataques de tos seca. Ni siquiera había tenidos ganas de seguir fastidiando a Tonitini. Por suerte, su último movimiento con él había sido un éxito, había hecho que se sentara junto a él una chica de huppleppuf, regordeta y con grandes paletas que parecía sentir devoción por él, y a la que el chico no soportaba lo más mínimo. De esa manera tenía a Tonitini amargado toda la clase de Pociones, por corta que fuera.

Estaba corrigiendo algunos trabajos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Por ella apareció una chica rubia de pelo largo y liso, con brillantes ojos verdes, que le sonreía tímidamente.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –saludó Elyon.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó extrañado al verla allí.

-Dumbledore quiere que vayamos a su despacho para proponernos algo.

Snape frunció el ceño, desconfiado.

-A mí también me da miedo lo que puede estar planeando.

El profesor dejó la pluma en el tintero y se levantó de la mesa. Juntos caminaron hasta el despacho del director. Snape la sorprendió más de una vez mirándolo de soslayo.

-Dilo de una vez –le dijo con un suspiro.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Simplemente creo que tienes mejor cara, nada más –se torció el meñique hacia atrás con nerviosismo- Te recuperas más rápido de la gripe que Lisa.

Snape entornó los ojos mientras seguían su camino.

El anciano los esperaba de pie, junto a su escritorio. Sonrió al verlos llegar juntos y sin discutir o malas caras. El joven profesor se cruzó de brazos esperando a que Dumbledore comenzara.

-Tras la conversación en la enfermería he estado pensando… quizás os fuera bien un poco de formación, para que seáis capaces de salir airosos de situaciones complicadas.

-¿Formación? ¿Qué clase de formación? –Snape descruzó los brazos despacio.

-Técnicas de defensa personal –contestó sonriendo.

El chico alzó una ceja entre sorprendido y confuso. Elyon miró al director sin terminar de creérselo.

-Si aprendéis a defenderos cuerpo a cuerpo, no será tan grave si os desarman, e incluso podría llegar a ser un arma si lo combináis con la magia. El comentario de Elyon me dio la idea.

Snape miró a la chica, que bajó la cabeza avergonzaba mientras se sonrojaba ¿Qué le habría dicho la muchacha?

-Severus, en cuanto estés recuperado empezaremos las clases. Los sábados después de comer tendréis clase en una de las mazmorras que yo prepararé.

Elyon suspiró con los hombros caídos.

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó el director preocupado por su reacción.

-Simplemente es que entre las clases de élfico, las suplementarias y esto, no tengo tiempo para estar con mis amigos –contestó con pesar.

-Mira la parte positiva, si aprendes rápido, pronto te librarás de las clases y con la defensa personal, no tendrás que volver a preocuparte de ser un estorbo en situaciones peligrosas –sonrió.

-Yo no… –balbuceó Elyon mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

Snape la miró divertido, empezaba a entrever lo que aquellos dos habían estado hablando en la enfermería.

-Severus, avísame en cuanto estés bien. Simplemente necesitáis ropa y calzado cómodo –los despidió el director con una amplia sonrisa.

Elyon salió con rapidez del despacho, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Él sonrió divertido por su reacción. Aunque no tenía ningunas ganas de perder las tardes de los sábados haciendo simulacros de peleas con una chica que no creía que tuviera la fuerza necesaria para tirarlo al suelo.

La semielfa se sentó en el sillón de la Sala Común, aun notaba el corazón a toda velocidad. Dumbledore era un bocazas. No le gustaba mostrar debilidad frente a Snape, pero el anciano se había encargado de que el joven profesor supiera lo indefensa que se sentía ante la posibilidad de un ataque. Y ahora, para colmo, iba a tener que enfrentarse a él todos los sábados. No sabía cómo iba a arreglárselas para no hacer el ridículo de forma estrepitosa.

…

El primer sábado de clases de defensa llegó. Cuando Elyon entró en la mazmorra encontró a un hombre adulto, de unos cincuenta años, aunque de eso no estaba segura, ya que como indicaban sus orejas, era un elfo. Su pelo rubio cobrizo, largo hasta la cintura, estaba recogido en una coleta baja. Su semblante era severo.

-_Buenas tardes_ –le saludó en élfico, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, pero sin apartar sus penetrantes ojos castaños de ella.

-_Buenas tardes_ –respondió ella haciendo una inclinación más acentuada, tal y como Dumbledore le había enseñado en sus clases de cultura élfica.

Mientras esperaba a que llegara Snape, Elyon se dedicó a observar a su nuevo profesor con disimulo. Debía de medir más de metro noventa, tenía una constitución delgada y atlética, y la espalda bastante ancha. Llevaba una camisa larga, hasta casi las rodillas, de cuello redondo y de color verde claro abierta por los costados hasta la altura de la cadera. Bajo esta llevaba unos pantalones anchos color crema. No llevaba calzado, estaba descalzo sobre los tatamis que había colocados en toda la sala.

Diez minutos más tarde llegó Snape. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta negra, y unos pantalones anchos de color gris. Ocultaba la Marca con la misma muñequera que había utilizado en verano.

-Llegas tarde –le dijo el elfo de mal humor y con un marcado acento.

-Yo también soy profesor, así que tengo otras responsabilidades –contestó el chico de mal humor.

El elfo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Mi nombre es Kove, y os dirigiréis a mí como maestro –les dijo.

Elyon asintió. Snape entornó los ojos.

-¿Tienes algún problema, jovencito? –le preguntó Kove cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, para empezar, que me llames jovencito –contestó el chico sin vacilar.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te llame si apenas has llegado a los veinte años? –se mofó- Yo ya era maestro cuando tu madre no había nacido. Si quieres que te llame por tu nombre, primero tendrás que ganártelo. Quitaos los zapatos y colocaos en medio de la sala.

Ambos obedecieron, aunque Snape lo hizo de mala gana. Una vez en el centro, Kove los examinó con detenimiento. Eyon tuvo la impresión de que calculaba su altura, peso, fuerza y agilidad, y por la forma en que chasqueó la lengua, no le gustó mucho lo que vio. Snape también pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Algún problema? –le sostuvo la mirada.

La de Snape era fría y desafiante, la de Kove serena y firme. Y en apenas unos segundos, hizo aparecer una vara de caña entre sus manos, golpeó al chico tras las rodillas y lo hizo caer al suelo sobre estas. Lo golpeó en el pecho con la vara y él cayó de espaldas. Luego Kove le colocó el extremo de la caña bajo la barbilla, cerca de la garganta y la nuez. Snape se llevó una mano al pecho con gesto de dolor.

-Si hay una cosa que no soporto son las bravuconadas –le espetó quitándole la caña de la cara- Conozco a los de tu calaña –golpeó ligeramente su muñequera- No soportáis a nuestro pueblo porque pensáis que nos creemos mejores que vosotros. Y es verdad, ¿sabes por qué? Porque nosotros sabemos lo que es el respeto, la convivencia… y la disciplina. Eso nos hace más fuertes. Es algo que también vais a aprender aquí.

Kove le tendió el extremo de la caña al chico para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Ahora arriba –le dijo, el chico asió la vara- Y hazte el favor de no subestimarme, he matado a muchos de los tuyos antes de que les diera tiempo ni ha parpadear.

-Esos a los que mataste, no son los míos –gruñó él.

El elfo lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Les hizo dejar sus varitas junto a los zapatos. Tuvieron que correr un par de minutos por la mazmorra antes de empezar con flexiones. Para cuando Kove comenzó a explicarles qué iban a aprender, a Elyon le dolía el cuerpo.

-Deberías hacer más ejercicio, no estás en forma –le dijo.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sabía de sobra que no estaba en forma, al contrario que Snape. Pero apenas tenía tiempo para hacer los deberes, ¿cuándo y dónde se suponía que iba a ser capaz de hacer ejercicio?

Para explicar los primeros movimientos a aprender, que consistían en librarse del agarre del atacante, escogió a Snape como atacante. Todo consistía en aprovechar la fuerza del contrincante. Snape acabó en el suelo todas las veces que intentó atacarlo. Elyon contuvo la risa, era bastante divertido verlo volar hasta caer en el tatami. Cuándo ambos parecieron entender en qué consistía e intentaron memorizar algunos movimientos, le llegó el turno al joven profesor de defenderse de Kove. E igual que antes, acabó en el suelo. En una de las simulaciones Snape gruñó de mal humor, he intentó golpearle la rodilla por delante de una patada, en vez de golpearla por atrás, y así hacerlo caer. Elyon se quedó boquiabierta. No sabía cómo, pero Snape estaba en el suelo boca abajo, y Kove lo mantenía ahí apoyado sobre él con una rodilla, mientras le retorcía un brazo en la espalda. El hico dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

-Ya te he advertido sobre las bravuconadas y la falta de disciplina –le dijo retorciéndole un poco más el brazo- No hagas que me enfada, porque te arrepentirás. Albus me ha dado libertad para hacer lo que crea conveniente, y si para que aprendas, he de romperte el brazo, no dudes de que lo haré.

Se levantó y lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Snape se levantó con cuidado, flexionando el brazo dolorido.

-Tu turno –le dijo a Elyon, ella palideció.

Era más divertido ver caer a los demás que experimentarlo uno mismo. Todas las veces que atacó a Kove acabó tirada boca arriba en el tatami. El elfo la levantaba con facilidad del suelo. Cuando tuvo que defenderse apenas pudo moverlo del sitio, por mucho que aprovechara la fuerza de este. En dos ocasiones optó por escurrirse de los brazos de su atacante, y en dos ocasiones, recibió un golpe tras las rodillas que la hizo caer al suelo como penalización por no hacer bien el ejercicio.

-Maestro Kove, no puedo hacerlo, no tengo fuerza para derribarlo –se quejó ella levantándose del suelo.

-No se trata de tu fuerza, si no de la de tu adversario. No te preocupes por lo pequeña y débil que seas, vencerás si eres capaz de usar la fuerza de los demás en tu beneficio –le dijo.

"Gracias por el alago" pensó ella torciendo el gesto.

-Ahora practicar entre vosotros –Kove se alejó de ellos y volvió a sacar la caña de la nada- Niña, ataca tú primero.

Ella tragó saliva. Si lo hacía mal, seguro que Kove la golpearía tras las rodillas con la caña. Pero de igual manera acabaría en el suelo cuando atacara a Snape. Además, le daba vergüenza invadir de esa manera el espacio personal del chico, y por la cara de este, él sentía lo mismo.

El primer golpe con la caña se lo llevó Snape, por no cogerla correctamente al tirarla al suelo, ya que se sentía incómodo rodeándola con los brazos desde la espalda a la altura del pecho. El segundo se lo llevó ella por no aplicar la fuerza necesaria al avanzar con miedo. Esa fue la peor parte de la sesión. Kove lo analizaba todo al milímetro, cada fallo, por pequeño que fuera, recibía un golpe, y no siempre tras las rodillas. Uno de ellos golpeó el muslo de Elyon con fuerza, haciendo que ahogara un grito de dolor. Snape cogió el extremo de la vara encarándose a Kove para defenderla, y acabó de rodillas en el suelo, agarrándose el estómago sin poder respirar.

-Se acabó la clase por hoy –les dijo con seriedad.

Snape ayudó a Elyon a levantarse del suelo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-_Por esto no me gusta entrenar humanos, son débiles y quejicas_ –gruñó Kove entre dientes mientras salía de la mazmorra- _Si no ponen más empeño tardaré más de un año en enseñarles algo._

Ambos se quedaron solos, suspirando con cansancio. Elyon fue en busca de sus zapatos. Necesitaba una ducha y descansar, a ser posible con sus amigos en la Sala de los Menesteres.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –le preguntó Snape imitándola.

-En resumen, si no aprendemos rápido, seguirá golpeándonos durante mucho tiempo –suspiró ella atándose los cordones.

-Maldito orejas picudas –gruñó.

-¡Eh! No nos metas a todo en el mismo saco, además, te pareces más a él de lo que crees –le dijo la chica molesta.

Una vez en la Sala de los Menesteres, se tumbó en el sofá para estudiar Historia de la Magia. Lo que más le dolía era el golpe que le había dado Kove en el muslo.

A la mañana siguiente tuvo unas agujetas horribles. En una ocasión, cuando bajaba por las escaleras, le flaquearon las rodillas, y de no haberla sujetado Lisa, seguro que se habría caído. La semana pasó como un suspiro. Volvían a encontrarse en las mazmorras junto a aquel elfo de mirada severa. Les hizo calentar y estirar antes de seguir con las técnicas de defensa personal. Ese día castigaba las faltas con más severidad, los golpes con su caña eran más precisos y fuertes.

Golpeó a Elyon en la mano cuando agarró mal a Snape para tirarlo al suelo. Se le saltaron las lágrimas mientras se mordía el labio para contener el grito. No podía seguir pareciendo débil, o Kove la seguiría golpeando con dureza, a la vez que repetía lo patética que era, tenía que demostrarle lo que podía llegar a hacer, tenía que conseguir que dejara de llamarla niña.

Cuando Snape volvió a atacarla colocó bien los pies, lo sujetó con firmeza y sin saber cómo consiguió hacerlo caer, aunque la arrastró y clavó una rodilla en el suelo. Pero el golpe de Kove no llegó. Se giró hacia a él mientras se levantaba. El hombre la miraba con una media sonrisa, satisfecho.

-_Es un principio. La próxima vez, aprovecha su impulso cuando intenta agarrarte, te será más fácil que si esperas a que te tenga cogida, si no fuera tan escuálido, no lo habrías podido mover_ –le aconsejó él.

Snape los miró con desagrado. Desde que había empezado la clase Kove no se había dignado a hablar en inglés, por lo que llevaba más de una hora sin entender qué decía. Pero por su tono, seguro que no estaba recibiendo halagos.

Cuando le llegó el turno a él de defenderse, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando Elyon lo tiró al suelo cuando él intentaba tirarla a ella. Fue una maniobra muy absurda, pero él no se la esperaba y perdió el equilibrio. Kove aplaudió y rio, y le dio la enhorabuena a la chica colocándole una mano en la cabeza y revolviéndole un poco el pelo. Ella respondió con una sonrisa, y acto seguido, lo miraron. Snape sintió que le hervía la sangre. Si tenían que mofarse de él, al menos podrían decirlo en inglés para que pudiera defenderse.

-Para la próxima clase, recogeos el pelo, os molesta demasiado para practicar –les dijo Kove mientras los dos se ponían los zapatos.

Elyon asintió con seriedad y una clara preocupación en el rostro.

-No me digas que te da vergüenza recogerte el pelo porque tus orejas vuelven a acabar en punta –le dijo Snape alzando una ceja saliendo de la mazmorra.

-No, es solo que ya no me gusta recogérmelo –se excusó ella, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía ridícula diciendo eso.

-Mira que llegas a ser inmadura –suspiró el chico- Tanto el imbécil de Kove como yo sabemos que eres semielfa. Dime entonces por qué te escondes.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Snape tenía razón, pero desde que empezó el curso no se sentía cómoda al recogerse el pelo.

-No te cae bien Kove, ¿eh? –medio rió ella para cambiar de tema.

-¿A ti sí? –él la miró incrédulo.

-Demasiado estricto para mí gusto. Pero no te quejes, al menos a ti te llama jovencito y no niña.

Snape torció una sonrisa.

…

Johnny no hacía más que lanzar miradas de odio hacia el sillón donde Max jugaba al ajedrez con Grace. La pelirroja siempre había sido muy buena en los juegos de lógica, pero contra el hermano de Will no le era tan fácil ganar.

-Por favor, vuelve a decirme por qué está tu hermano aquí –gruñó el chico.

-Dijisteis que podíamos traer a quién quisiéramos, salvo a ligues –contestó Will sin levantar la vista de su libro de Transformaciones.

Johnny lo miró con mala cara, se levantó del puf y salió de la sala.

-¿Tanto le molesta que Max esté aquí? –Elyon miró a Lisa preocupada mientras le daba de comer al conejo blanco de Grace, Mr. White, que estaba en su regazo.

-Parece que no se llevan nada bien, bueno más Johnny con Max. Pero algún día tendrá que superar lo de la cena de principio de curso. Igualmente los piques con Snape son más serios. Según me ha dicho Will, Snape ha hecho que junto a él se siente una compañera de clase muy pesada a la que le gusta Johnny, y que lo tiene amargado –le contó Lisa mientras rascaba tras las orejas a Mr. White.

-¿Pero eso lo ha hecho con Snape sin razón o Johnny se lo ha buscado? –Elyon frunció el ceño.

-Ni idea, pero seguro que es lo segundo –suspiró Lisa.

Tras la cena, propusieron ir de nuevo a la Sala de los Menesteres, pero Lisa y Will ya habían planeado ir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos ellos dos solos. Así que finalmente decidieron ir cada uno a su Sala Común. Elyon subió a su cuarto y tras echar las cortinas de su cama, sacó el libro de cultura élfica y prosiguió con su lectura. Era más interesante y mucho menos pesada que Historia de la Magia, aunque no más alegre. Los elfos también habían tenido guerras, hasta la fecha solo entre ellos mismos. En esos momentos el libro relataba la guerra entre el pueblo del Norte de Gran Bretaña, llamados comúnmente elfos umbríos, ya que ubicaban sus hogares bajo las colinas y montañas, y el pueblo del Sur hacia 1.300 años. Ambos habían sido los dos más grandes del Reino Unido. Aquella guerra fue la más cruenta.

Esa noche soñó que caminaba por un enorme jardín verde, a un lado se erguía un precioso palacio, o eso le pareció a ella, al otro, un frondoso bosque lleno de luz y vida. El canto de los pájaros lo inundaba todo. Escuchó que la llamaban, una voz familiar, muy dulce. Vio a su madre bajar unas escaleras de piedra, con una elaborada barandilla. Estaba preciosa. Llevaba un vestido largo de color azul celeste, con unas amplias mangas. Y sobre el pelo castaño con reflejos caoba llevaba colocado un pasador con dos flores azules. Se fijó en que tenía el vientre más hinchado de lo normal. La acompañaba un hombre alto, mucho más que su madre, tenía el pelo pelirrojo oscuro, al que el sol le arrancaba destellos dorados, lo tenía muy largo, hasta la cintura. Pero no podía ver su cara, era borrosa, no conseguía distinguir sus rasgos, lo único que veía con claridad era el azul de sus ojos. Aun así, cuando aquel hombre la llamó con los brazos abiertos, ella corrió hacia él sin pensarlo, feliz. Él la cogió en brazos sin esfuerzo y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla. Su madre le hizo cosquillas en los costados y ella no pudo contener la risa.

Al abrir los ojos estaba confusa, feliz y frustrada al mismo tiempo. El sueño le había resultado extrañamente familiar, se había sentido feliz y a salvo, pero el hecho de no haber podido reconocer a aquel hombre pelirrojo la frustraba. Lo conocía, sabía que lo había visto antes, pero no podía recordar ni su nombre ni su cara. Pasó el resto del día como ausente, pensando en el sueño, analizándolo. Había reconocido el pasador de pelo que llevaba s madre, era el que ella tenía ahora, el que le habían regalado por Navidad. También estuvo pensando en la barriga de su madre, parecía como si estuviera embarazada de seis meses. Por eso mismo aquello no podía ser un recuerdo, su madre no tuvo más hijos, además sus padres le comentaron que no iba a ser posible darle un hermanito o hermanita, que su madre ya no podía tenerlos. Siempre le decían que ella era todo lo que podían desear, que era más que suficiente, aunque cuándo sacaban el tema, la mirada de su madre se volvía triste, eso sí podía recordarlo, eso, y el sentir un gran dolor en el pecho cuando la miraba.

….

-Te queda bien el pelo recogido –le dijo Snape antes de empezar la clase- Deberías recogértelo más a menudo.

Elyon se sonrojó. No mentía, la chica siempre había tenido unos rasgos muy finos, y ahora que volvía a tener las orejas picudas, estos se realzaban. La joven terminó de apretarse la coleta alta mientras algunos mechones azulados se escapaban del recogido.

Kove no tardó en llegar. Siempre era puntual, y tras varias clases ellos habían aprendido que si lo esperaban en las mazmorras listos para empezar, su actitud en la clase se suavizaba y era algo más permisivo con los errores leves.

-_Eres lento y pesado jovencito, necesitas más reflejos y agilidad_ –gruñó el elfo mirándolo cuando Elyon lo tiró al suelo.

Él volvió a ponerse en pie. Atacó a la chica por la espalda. Ella cogió sus brazos lista para deshacerse de él tal como había aprendido. Snape esperó a que se confiara, y antes de que lo tirara al suelo, él contraatacó y la tiró al suelo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

-_No soy lento. Me gusta estudiar a mi oponente antes de mostrar todas mis cartas_ –le contestó el chico en élfico.

Elyon se quedó boquiabierta. Kove frunció el ceño.

-_Y por lo que veo, son muchas_ –dijo él.

-_Más de las que crees_ –Snape le sostuvo la mirada con frialdad.

La joven no podía creérselo, había aprendido élfico, y no solo eso, lo hablaba con mejor acento y fluidez que ella, y eso que llevaba menos tiempo estudiándolo, como mucho, dos semanas, y él ni siquiera tenía el nivel mínimo que había tenido Elyon al empezar.

Todo aquello desencadenó una clase desastrosa para ella ya que no consiguió volver a tirar a Snape al suelo. Se adelantaba a todos sus movimientos y la pillaba con la guardia baja. Y cada vez que dudaba a la hora de atacar, Kove la golpeaba con la caña. Fue una clase humillante, Snape la había superado en todo, en técnica, rapidez… y en hablar mejor que ella el élfico. Se sintió reamente estúpida por haberse permitido pensar durante un día, que había sido mejor que él en algo. Snape se sintió muy satisfecho consigo mismo, le había enseñado a Kove que no debía subestimarle.

Al acabar la clase el maestro les dijo que el próximo sábado podrían empezar con ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Elyon salió de la mazmorra suspirando y con los hombros caídos. Él la alcanzó.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? –le preguntó ella.

-¿El qué?

-Aprender a hablar élfico tan bien en tan poco tiempo –le dijo dolida- Yo llevo practicando más tiempo que tú y aún tengo un acento horrible.

-Fácil, yo no tengo trabajos que hacer ni asignaturas que estudiar, tengo más tiempo libre para aprender. Además, tengo una gran facilidad para aprender, al contrario que tú –le dijo alzando una ceja con aire de superioridad.

-¿Intentas darme ánimos o hacerme quedar como una idiota? –se quejó.

-No sé por qué te molesta si es verdad, si no te costara aprender no estarías aun con las clases suplementarias.

-Gracias, muchas gracias por tu desprecio –Elyon lo miró apretando los dientes.

Empezó a subir las escaleras. Era impresionante lo rápido que se le subían los humos a Snape cuando hacía algo bien.

-¡No te enfades! ¡Si te concentraras más, te fijaras en lo que haces y olvidaras todo lo demás, mejorarías mucho! –le gritó desde el pasillo.

Elyon lo ignoró y se soltó el pelo, que cayó como una cascada dorada sobre su espalda. Snape torció una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Se dejó caer en el sillón de la Sala Común. Miró el fuego que danzaba en la chimenea y suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Una tarde larga? –le preguntó Lisa, que acariciaba a su gata.

-Interminable –contestó frotándose los ojos.

Lisa sonrió. Elyon la observó unos segundos, desde que salía con Will estaba más feliz, sonreía más e incluso peleaba menos con Johnny.

-¿No has quedado esta tarde con Will? –preguntó ella.

-No, tenía un trabajo que hacer aun y se ha ido a la biblioteca para estar más concentrado y acabar antes –respondió- Tampoco es el fin del mundo por que no quedemos un sábado.

-Supongo que no –la semielfa se encogió de hombros, nunca había tenido novio, así que tampoco sabía muy bien si era o no el fin del mundo.

-Sharon y las demás han ido a las cocinas a por dulces, vamos a hacer una noche de chicas en la habitación –la informó la gryffindor en un susurro.

-Suena genial –sonrió Elyon deseando que llegara la noche para olvidarse un poco de todo.

Tras la cena las seis subieron a la habitación, pusieron música, hablaron, cotillearon y comieron dulces hasta bien entrada la madrugada, fue una velada muy agradable, y todas acordaron en hacer una noche de chicas al menos una vez al mes.


	25. 5º Curso Capítulo 3

Por fin he podido colgar el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste! Y dejadme algún Review con vuestra más sincera opinión ^_^

Capítulo 3.

El lunes, tras el desayuno, encontraron a Johnny en uno de los patios interiores del colegio hablando con Dumbledore y Hooch. Parecía muy serio. Aparentaba mucha más edad en esos momentos. No sabían de qué hablaba con ellos, pero parecía importante. Los cuatro esperaron un poco, pero como la conversación parecía ir para largo, decidieron ir a clase, ya le preguntarían a Johnny en la comida. Pero no hizo falta. El hupplepuff se sentó a la mesa con ellos en los postres. Les repartió a cada uno un sobre. Lo abrieron con curiosidad.

-¿Y estas invitaciones? –Grace miró la suya extrañada.

-Lee, por favor –pidió Johnny.

-Invitaciones VIP para el Mundial de Vuelo Acrobático –leyó Will.

-¿Mundial? ¿Hay mundiales de vuelo acrobático? –Lisa miró con atención la invitación- Pensaba que era solo un hobby.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que hay mundiales de vuelo acrobático! ¡¿Es que acaso el único deporte que se puede practicar en escoba es el quiddicht?! –dijo Johnny indignado, echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿Qué son para que te acompañemos al Mundial? –preguntó Elyon.

-Bueno, yo esperaba que más que ir a mirar, fuerais a animarme –comentó el hupplepuff como si nada.

-¿Participas? –Grace se quedó boquiabierta.

-Sí –sonrió el chico hinchando el pecho- Este año tengo muy buena puntuación, tengo muchas papeletas para quedar en el podio.

-No sabíamos que competías a ese nivel –sonrió Will- ¿Entonces esos fines de semana que desapareces es por las competiciones?

Johnny asintió.

-Bueno, alguno que otro desaparezco para estudiar, como os digo. No quería deciros lo de las competiciones porque luego me siento presionado. Pero este año he entrenado mucho y creo que puedo llegar a campeón, y me gustaría que estuvierais ahí si lo consigo –sonrió lleno de ilusión- Ya lo he arreglado todo con Dumbledore. La final es la semana que viene, el fin de semana. Os he conseguido alojamientos y buenos asientos. Yo faltaré toda la próxima semana, Hooch quiere que me prepare a conciencia, así que me gustaría saber si queréis venir antes de que me vaya.

-Estaremos allí para animarte, tanto si llegas a campeón como si no –sonrió Lisa.

El chico se quedó atónito, de ella no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-No sé qué le das Will, pero mantén la dosis. Me gusta la nueva Lisa, aunque creo que echaré de menos a la antigua –bromeó él.

La joven se limitó a suspirar con resignación y sin ganas de discutir.

-Como veo que nadie se atreve a preguntarlo, lo haré yo –añadió Grace- ¿Snape vendrá cómo en verano?

-No había pensado en eso –la mirada de Johnny se ensombreció- Pero me da igual, no pienso permitir que nada me distraiga.

A Grace esa respuesta no la dejó muy tranquila. Elyon torció una sonrisa, seguramente Snape vendría, dudaba mucho que Dumbledore la dejara ir sin vigilancia. Pero se encargaría de que el chico no molestara a Johnny, era algo muy importante para él, y no iba a dejar que los fastidiara.

Tal y como dijo el hupplepuff, estuvo toda la semana sin aparecer. Cuando llegó el viernes por la noche los cuatro ya tenían sus mochilas más que preparadas.

-No me puedo creer que esté nerviosa –comentó Lisa dando un último repaso a su bolsa.

-Ni que fueras la única –sonrió Elyon acariciando a Eizen.

-Ya, pero estamos hablando de Johnny… ¿Tanto he cambiado desde que estoy con Will? –su amiga la miró torciendo el gesto.

-No. Pero creo que ahora no te importa tanto mostrar tus sentimientos. Johnny siempre te ha caído bien, por pesado que sea.

-Puede ser –musitó- Pero hay días en los que me gustaría retorcerle el pescuezo.

-La pregunta es, ¿a quién no le gustaría retorcerle el pescuezo de vez en cuando? –rió Elyon.

Antes de la cena se reunieron en el vestíbulo con su bolsa para pasar el fin de semana fuera. McGonagall los estaba esperando con un zapato ajado en las manos, junto a ella estaba Andy, que les saludó con la mano enérgicamente. Con un movimiento de cabeza, les indicó que la siguieran.

-¿Cómo es que no te has ido con tu hermano? –le preguntó Will a Andy.

-No quería perder clase –contestó felizmente.

-Igual de responsable que su hermano –rió Grace.

Caminaron hasta las puertas de hierro de las murallas del castillo, y las traspasaron.

-Cojan a la vez este zapato, les hará aparecer en el recinto del campeonato. No se suelten hasta que lleguen a su destino ¿Me han entendido? –la profesora las miró con seriedad.

Todos asintieron. Grace alargó una mano hacia el zapato con una mueca de asco. Los demás la imitaron.

-¿Y el profesor Snape? –preguntó entonces Elyon cogiendo el zapato.

Pero no hubo tiempo para responder. Solo alcanzó a ver un amago de sonrisa en el rostro de McGonagall antes de que todo se volviera un torbellino de formas y colores. Los cinco se agarraron con fuerza al zapato, tenían la sensación de que si se soltaban saldrían disparados en cualquier dirección.

Tras unos segundos todo acabó tan repentinamente que cayeron al suelo mareados y desorientados.

-¡Vamos chicos, arriba! –les gritó una voz alegre- ¿O queréis dormir en el suelo?

Johnny les ayudó a levantarse. Grace se dobló con una arcada, pero consiguió no vomitar.

-Vaya viajecito –suspiró Will.

-Es peor que aparecerse –se quejó Lisa, agarrada al brazo de Will, aun mareada.

Elyon inspiró profundamente hasta que la cabeza dejó de darle vueltas.

-Sois unos exagerados –se mofó Johnny pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermano pequeño -. Vamos, os acompañaré a vuestra tienda. La cena os espera.

Bajaron la colina en la que se habían aparecido. Tras ella vieron una gran cantidad de tiendas de campaña y farolillos que iluminaban toda la explanada. Un poco más lejos, vieron unas gradas altísimas colocadas formando un óvalo. Elyon supuso que aquello era un estadio de quiddicht enorme.

En el camping había un incesante jaleo, mezcla de música, gritos y risas. Caminaron hasta llegar a una tienda color mostaza con un cartelito en la entrada en el que se leía "VIP".

-Guau, como te lo has trabajado, ¿eh? –se mofó Grace.

-Entra y opina, graciosilla –Johnny abrió la entrada de la tienda.

El interior era muy espacioso, tanto como las habitaciones que tenían en Hogwarts. Tenía dos niveles. El bajo contenía dos sillones, una mesa para los cinco y una pequeña cocina, así como una pequeña estufa de metal en la que chisporroteaba un acogedor fuego. En el superior, tres escalones arriba, estaban las literas, que se separan por cortinas.

-Vale, retiro lo dicho –sonrió la pelirroja.

Se asignaron las literas y dejaron sus mochilas en ellas. La semielfa miró a su alrededor, le resultaba extraño que Snape no estuviera allí, y eso la inquietaba. Metió la canalizadora en su bolsillo, así al menos se sentía más segura.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido la competición hasta ahora? –preguntó Lisa quitándose la bufanda.

-De maravilla. Yo y el finlandés somos los que mejor puntuación tenemos. Vamos muy igualados, así que todo se decidirá mañana en la final.

-Más te vale ganar, he apostado tres galeones con Dan a que conseguirás el primer puesto –le dijo Andy muy serio.

-Eres muy pequeño para apostar, ¿no crees? Espera al menos hasta los trece –le regañó Johnny.

-¿Mañana ya es la final? –Elyon frunció el ceño- Yo pensé que te veríamos actuar más de una vez.

-Estas competiciones suelen hacerse pesadas, así que preferí que vinierais solo a la final. Además, mi actuación de mañana os dejará boquiabiertos –sonrió el chico hinchando el pecho-. La he preparado a conciencia y en secreto.

-No dormiré de la emoción –le picó Lisa con sarcasmo.

Pero Johnny estaba tan contento, que ni se molestó.

-Por cierto, ¿y la cena? ¿No decías que ya estaba preparada? Porque me muero de hambre –preguntó Will con una mueca.

-Y lo está, pero en la tienda de mis padres, no aquí –contestó el chico- Vamos, nos deben de estar esperando.

No muy lejos de su tienda, estaba colocada una con el mismo color amarillo mostaza. Desde fuera parecía igual que la suya, pero al entrar vieron que era tres veces mayor. Y no era de extrañar, ya que en ella había nueve personas. La mitad sentadas a la mesa, pero todos se acercaron a saludar. Uno de ellos era Remus. Elyon corrió a abrazarlo, ya sabía por qué Snape no había ido con ella.

-¡Has venido! –sonrió ella mientras él la levantaba del suelo mientras la abrazaba.

-No me podía perder el gran momento de Johnny –rió.

-Bueno familia, aquí están mis amigos. Will –le colocó una mano en el hombro al chico, que sonrió con timidez-. Y mis tres admiradoras secretas, porque aunque lo nieguen, están coladas por mí –Johnny sonrió colocándose entre Lisa y Grace, pasándoles los brazos por los hombros- Elyon, Grace y Lisa.

-Ya te gustaría, ya –la morena corrió a escaparse del brazo del chico y se colocó junto a Will, cogiéndole la mano.

Grace y la semielfa rieron.

-Encantada, soy Elyon –se presentó ella estrechando la mano de la madre de Johnny tras haber soltado a Remus.

-Vaya suerte que tienes xiaolaoshu, en mis tiempos no había chicas tan guapas en los colegios –sonrió un hombre asiático, de avanzada edad, que estrechó las manos de las chicas.

-Abuelo, en tu época el problema no era que no hubiera chicas, si no que estabais en colegios separados. Además, no te quejes, la abuela era muy guapa –le dijo su nieto sonriendo.

-Cierto, muy cierto –sonrió el hombre.

-¿Xioloshu? –preguntó Grace.

-Xiaolaoshu, ratón en chino –aclaró el joven corrigiendo a la pelirroja.

-Que mono –sonrió Elyon- ¿Así que también sabes chino?

-Solo algunas palabras, se más de italiano.

Terminaron de presentarse al resto de la familia de Johnny y se sentaron a cenar. Había pollo agridulce, rollitos de primavera, arroz y fideos.

-¡Qué bueno! Nunca había comido comida china –sonrió Grace.

-Mi madre es muy buena cocinera –sonrió el hupplepuff.

Su madre, que también tenía claros rasgos asiáticos, le quitó importancia con un ademán.

-Te has manchado con la salsa de los fideos –sonrió Remus limpiándole la comisura del labio a Elyon con el pulgar.

-Gracias –ella se apresuró a limpiarse bien con la servilleta.

Lisa y Grace se miraron escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Hacéis muy buena pareja –comentó Josie, la hermana de Johnny, mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros no… -se apresuró a decir Remus.

-Somos buenos amigos –la semielfa se puso roja como la grana.

-Perdón –se disculpó ella- Se os ve tan compenetrados que me lo había parecido.

-Déjalo estar, es algo complicado –le susurró Johnny divertido.

Elyon lo fulminó con la mirada. Estuvo el resto de la cena sin pronunciar palabra y casi sin levantar la mirada del plato.

Tras los postres los seis volvieron a su tienda, Johnny tenía que irse a dormir pronto para estar fresco y despejado en la final.

-Bueno chicos, aquí os dejo, yo me voy a dormir –se despidió abriendo la tela de la tienda.

-¿No duermes aquí? –preguntó Will.

-No, tengo que dormir en la tienda de Hooch, quiere asegurarse de que duermo y no me voy de fiesta –el chico torció el gesto- La cama vacía es para Remus ¡Hasta mañana!

-¡Que descanses! –se despidieron ellos.

Nada más salir Johnny, Remus rebuscó algo en su bolsa. Sacó cinco camisetas negras y amarillas en las que ponía "Equipo Johnny"

-¿Y esto? –Lisa se las quedó mirando.

-Son para animar a Johnny.

-Le van a encantar –sonrió Will.

Tras pasar un rato hablando, ellos también se fueron a dormir temprano. A Elyon le costó conciliar el sueño, no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había dicho la hermana de Johnny.

…..

Snape miraba el techo de la habitación. Por la ventana se colaba el aire frío de la noche que le acariciaba la piel desnuda. Inspiró profundamente. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo aquella noche ¿Se habría ido ya a dormir o seguiría de cháchara con sus amigos? Acariciaba distraídamente la espalda de la mujer, que dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Su piel le pareció menos suave que la de ella, aunque una vez más le pareció oler el aroma del limón recién cortado. Cerró los ojos. Aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos. De cada vez pensaba más en ella, y de una forma que la avergonzaba. Era solo una niña, por atractiva que fuera, era solo una niña, su alumna, su protegida. No podía permitirse traspasar esa línea. Además, tenía que admitir, le gustara o no, que no se la sacaba de la cabeza porque esos ojos verdes le recordaban a los de Lily, porque necesitaba llenar el vacío que dejó tras su rechazo y posterior muerte. Lo que sentía no era real, no era sincero, y sobre todo, no llevaba a ninguna parte. Era un mero capricho pasajero. Sí, era preciosa, brabucona, dulce e inocente, pero él era frío y rencoroso, tenía el alma quebrada. Alguien como ella nunca se acercaría a él. Sin duda lo que más le convenía era alguien como Remus, por mucho que a él le fastidiara.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Zelda. Recogió su ropa esparcida por la habitación y se marchó. Una vez en su habitación encendió la chimenea y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Ya era hora de encauzar su vida, de enfrentarse a sus miedos y comportarse como un adulto. Se levantó y abrió el armario con puertas de cristal. Sacó el enorme sobre polvoriento y por fin, después de tantos años, lo abrió. El sonido del papel al romperse hizo eco en la habitación. Sacó el fajo de papeles grapados en una carpeta de cartón. "Testamento de Tobias Snape" ponía en la portada. Quedaba algo más en el sobre, lo giró sobre la carpeta y cayeron unas llaves sobre el papel. Las llaves de la casa en la que se crió.

Tras cambiarse de ropa y colocarse el abrigo se sentó en la cama. Estaba nervioso, hacía años que no volvía a su pueblo. Y temía todo lo que podía recordar al volver. Abrió la mesita de noche y de ella sacó la foto que Tonitini le había dado tras el verano. Pasó los dedos por la superficie, como si así pudiera volver a acariciar su pelo. Por algún motivo ella le hacía sentirse más fuerte. Pero eso no era suficiente, debía ser más fuerte, por Elyon, para protegerla, para evitar que alguien pusiera volver a hacerle daño. Volvió a guardar la foto y cogió las llaves con fuerza. Ya era hora de ser tan fuerte como todos creían que era.

….

Se levantaron temprano y desayunaron lo que Johnny les había dejado en un pequeño armario de cocina que había sobre los fogones. Antes de salir de la tienda de campaña se pusieron sobre los jerséis las camisetas que había preparado Remus. Al llegar a la tienda de Johnny los hermanos de estos los recibieron entre carcajadas y algún que otro aplauso.

-¡Genial, me encantan! ¡Quiero una de esas! –exclamó Scott, el hermano mayor de Johnny, examinando la camiseta de Will.

-Vaya, si lo sé traigo más –se disculpó Remus.

-Creo que podemos hacer un apaño –musitó el chico, más mayor que el licántropo- ¡Mamá! ¡¿Hemos traído o tenemos a mano alguna bufanda del colegio?!

-No hace falta que grites –la señora Tonitini apareció tras las cortinas que separaban las camas, cuando vio a los cinco con las camisetas sonrió- No, no hay nada del colegio por aquí. Pero si vas a casa y traes un par de bufandas quizá podamos hacer un arreglo. Pero no tardes, que el campeonato empieza en dos horas.

Scott apenas esperó a que su madre acabara de hablar para desaparecerse. A los quince minutos estaba de vuelta con cinco bufandas de la casa Hupplepuff, algunas de ellas parecían bastante viejas. La madre de Johnny las cogió y se sentó en el sofá cogiendo su varita.

Elyon se sentó en la mesa en la que habían cenado todos la noche anterior. Remus se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te pasa algo? Has estado muy rara desde que te has levantado –le preguntó.

-Estoy nerviosa por el campeonato, espero que Johnny gane –mintió.

-Todos esperamos que gane –sonrió Remus cogiéndole la mano.

Elyon se lo quedó mirando, intentado saber si lo que sentía era cariño o algo más. Era tierno y atento, sin embargo ella no experimentaba esas mariposas en el estómago de las que se hablaba tanto cuando estaba con él, se sentía feliz y relajada, pero aparte de eso… nada.

-Por cierto, ¿y Johnny? –preguntó Lisa extrañada al no verlo aparecer.

-Está entrenando con Hooch –respondió Andy, que estaba sentado junto a su madre, muy pendiente de lo que esta hacía.

Poco tiempo después se dirigían al estadio con sus camisetas y bufandas en las que se podía leer claramente Equipo Johnny. Elyon cogió a la morena del brazo y ralentizó el paso para quedar rezagadas.

-Lisa, en estos momentos, estoy muy cabreada contigo –le dijo sin más.

-¿Por qué? –su amiga la miró dolida.

-Por meterme en la cabeza que me gusta Remus, ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Creo que me voy a volver loca. No sé por qué me dijiste nada –se exasperó.

-Yo no te he metido nada en la cabeza. Eres tú la que se está haciendo un lio –contestó Lisa- Si lo quieres o no es algo que se sabe y punto.

-Y yo lo quiero, pero no sé si como a un hermano o como algo más. Lisa, no sé cómo funcionan estas cosas, nunca me he enamorado. No sé qué hacer. No quiero empezar a sentirme incómoda a su lado o fastidiar nuestra amistad –se exasperó.

-Elyon escucha, deja de darle vueltas al tema, deja que las cosas surjan por si solas, si es que realmente ha de surgir algo, ¿vale? –le aconsejó Lisa.

La semielfa asintió, quizá con el tiempo sus ideas se aclararan. Solo esperaba que ese tiempo fuera corto.

Las gradas del estadio estaban al completo, y aun así, la gente seguía llegando, se apretujaba en sus gradas para dejar más sitio. Ellos siguieron subiendo detrás de la familia de Johnny. Scott y Andy no dejaban de gritar y mostrar en alto su bufanda bordada. Finalmente llegaron a un palco pequeño, en el que ya había otras tres personas. Los cuatro se apresuraron a llegar a los asientos de la primera fila y asomarse para ver el centro del estadio. Estaba lleno de tubos enormes, rampas y barras colocadas de forma que dibujaban una especie de recorrido.

-Esto tiene pinta de ser difícil –dijo Grace.

-Es increíble que haya tanta gente, yo hasta hace un año ni siquiera sabía que existía el vuelo acrobático –comentó Lisa.

-Es normal, ahora empieza a hacerse popular en Inglaterra. Es un deporte que empezó en Australia, inspirado en el surf y en un nuevo deporte muggle llamado skateboard –le explicó el abuelo de Johnny, el cual se había atado la bufanda a la frente.

-¡Bienvenidos otro año más a la final del Campeonato Mundial de Vuelo Acrobático! –anunció el comentarista- ¡En breves momentos dará comienzo con los diez finalistas!

-¡Vamos Johnny! –gritó Andy con euforia.

Pero sus gritos fueron apagados por los vítores del resto del estadio, al que se unieron Elyon y los demás contagiándose de la emoción. El primer finalista fue australiano. Todos miraron su exhibición con interés. Subido a su escoba completamente de pie, subió y bajó rampas a una velocidad vertiginosa, pasó por tubos, hizo acrobacias y saltos. Los cuatro amigos quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Yo no sería capaz de hacer eso –musitó Grace.

-Lo más flipante es que Johnny tiene más puntuación, por lo que ha hecho cosas más impresionantes –comentó Will- Creo que me va a dar miedo mirar.

-Te aseguro que te va a dar miedo mirar, Johnny es muy kamikaze en sus actuaciones, no conoce el miedo a volar. En más de una vez le han restado puntos por temerario –les dijo Scott con una sonrisa de orgullo.

El siguiente finalista no lo hizo tan bien, tuvo un par de fallos a la hora de agarrar la escoba, por lo que resbaló y fue penalizado.

-Inglaterra, Tonitini –anunció el comentarista.

-¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Ya le toca! –gritó Grace agitando las manos con nerviosismo mientras daba saltitos.

-¡Vamos Johnny! –rugió el abuelo del chico.

-¡Johnny, Johnny, Johnny! –corearon todos, y junto a ellos se unió gran parte del estadio.

Will se llevó los meñiques a la boca y silbó con fuerza. Elyon notó como le hormigueaba la garganta de tanto gritar. El clamor se fue apanado hasta que el estadio se sumió en un silencio expectante.

Johnny salió al centro del estadio subido en su escoba. Iba completamente vestido de negro. Llevaba una chaqueta larga hasta las rodillas, parecida a una gabardina. Se colocó sus gafas rojas de piloto sobro los ojos.

Sonó el silbato que daba por iniciada la competición. Johnny salió como un rayo, subió una de las rampas casi completamente en vertical. Y cuando llegó a su fin dejó la escoba en vertical, y con la palma de la mano se aguantó en el extremo de esta haciendo el pino, luego inclinó el cuerpo hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que enderezaba la escoba, y volvió a colocarse sobre ella de pie al mismo tiempo que bajaba la rampa por el otro lado. Repitió de nuevo el ejercicio, pero esta vez giró sobre sí mismo mientras hacía el pino. El estadio estalló en vítores. Johnny se elevó a tal velocidad que era difícil seguirlo, se dirigió a uno de los tubos y cuando parecía que iba a agacharse para pasar por él, saltó, dejando que la escoba pasara sola por él, de forma que él lo pasó por encima sin tocarlo gracias a la inercia acumulada. Prácticamente todo el estadio se puso en pie cuando Johnny y la escoba llegaron al final del tubo a la vez y éste volvió a colocarse sobre ella. Acto seguido llegó a unos aros luminosos muy grandes colocados en zigzag, por los cuales pasó sin ningún problema. Y al acabar volvió a colocar la escoba en vertical, subiéndose al extremo con la punta de un pie. Con el otro golpeó la escoba de forma que él hizo una voltereta hacia atrás mientras su escoba lo seguía dándole una vuelta completa al chico y este conseguía volverse a colocar sobre ella flexionando una pierna y luego otra para mantener el equilibrio al caer y así no tener que sujetarse con las manos. Volvió a aumentar la velocidad de su escoba y saltó dándole efecto a esta, de forma que ambos empezaron a girar sobre si mismos a la misma velocidad y perfectamente sincronizados. A Elyon aquel salto le recordó a los que hacían los patinadores sobre hielo. Johnny volvió a caer sobre su escoba y empezó a elevarse de forma vertical. Cuando sobrepasó la altura del estadio volvió a colocarse sólo con un pie en el extremo de su escoba, colocó una mano en su frente y usó un saludo militar dirigido hacia los espectadores. Luego se dejó caer hacia atrás. Y siguió cayendo.

-¡Oh, Merlín! –exclamó Lisa llevándose las manos a la boca.

Johnny bajaba a gran velocidad, con la escoba cayendo a su lado.

-¡Se va a matar! –gritó Grace agarrando con fuerza la barandilla mientras palidecía.

Pero cuando el chico se acercó peligrosamente al suelo alargó la mano hacia su escoba y se la colocó junto a pecho. Giró sobre sí mismo hacia atrás alejando la escoba de él mientras colocaba los pies. Cuando iba a ponerse en pie uno de sus pies resbaló.

Elyon contuvo el aliento.

Johnny se vio obligado a continuar con una segunda voltereta y esta vez sí consiguió finalizar completamente de pie.

El silbato volvió a sonar. Lo siguiente fue un gran rugido producto de los vítores, gritos y aplausos en las gradas. Grace y Elyon se abrazaron con fuerza dando saltos. Lisa abrazó a Will. Scott se colocó a Andy sobre los hombros mientras ambos aclamaban a su hermano exhibiendo sus bufandas.

La semielfa se fijó en que su abuelo aplaudía con fuerza con una amplia sonrisa, pero al contrario que el resto de la familia de Johnny, no parecía tan eufórico.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó.

-No creo que consiga el primer puesto –contestó con un suspiro.

-¿Por qué? ¡Si ha sido el mejor hasta el momento! –se quejó Grace.

-En la última acrobacia ha resbalado, y le van a sancionar con dureza –explicó el anciano de ojos rasgados y pelo y barba plateados- Ese tipo de acrobacias son muy peligrosas, y por ello, reciben una penalización más alta.

-Pero los demás finalistas no son ni a mitad de buenos que él –insistió Grace.

-El finalista finlandés no es tan atrevido en sus acrobacias, pero su técnica está muy pulida, si no hace ningún fallo, podría ganar por unas décimas –explicó Josie.

-Ojalá resbale y se golpee la entrepierna con la escoba –dijo Andy.

-¡Andy! Eso no es muy deportivo –le regañó su madre.

-Quede en el puesto que quede, seré el abuelo más feliz del mundo. Es el primer año que Johnny participa en los Mundiales, y que haya quedado entre los finalistas es más que suficiente –los ojos del abuelo de Johnny se iluminaron.

-¿Cuánto lleva volando Johnny? –preguntó Lisa.

-Cogió su primera escoba a los tres años, y desde entonces no ha dejado de volar –les dijo su madre.

Volvió a sonar el silbato y comenzó la siguiente exhibición. Esta vez el concursante resbaló al ponerse de pie tras una pirueta, cayó sobre su escoba, y se golpeó la entrepierna. Will y Scott hicieron una mueca de dolor. Tras este, apareció el concursante finlandés, y como había dicho Josie, no pareció hacer ningún fallo, aunque su exhibición no fue tan emocionante como la de Johnny y el público no aclamó tanto. Uno por uno, pasaron el resto de participantes, uno de ellos al saltar, perdió la escoba y cayó al vacío, aunque los árbitros frenaron su caída con un conjuro. Ninguno más intentó realizar una caída libre.

El jurado se retiró a poner en común las puntuaciones. Elyon y los demás se sentaron a esperar. La semielfa se torcía hacia atrás el meñique. La pierna derecha de Will no dejaba de temblar. Grace se mordía las uñas distraídamente. Y Lisa jugueteaba con una de sus extensiones lilas.

-¡Ya tenemos las puntuaciones! –anunció el comentarista al cabo de veinte minutos.

Todos los participantes subieron a un pequeño podio y se colocaron uno al lado de otro.

-Australia setenta y seis con cuarenta y tres puntos –comenzó a anunciar el comentarista- Francia sesenta con ochenta y ocho puntos. Inglaterra noventa y uno con setenta puntos.

Johnny apretó un puño con gesto de triunfo. La grada estalló en vítores y sus amigos lo corearon con alegría y orgullo.

-Estados Unidos cincuenta y nueve con dos puntos –prosiguió el comentarista- Finlandia noventa y dos con cinco puntos.

La grada se llenó de aplausos y gritos.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Grace indignada.

-¡No es justo! –gritó Lisa con rabia- ¡La actuación de Johnny ha sido mejor!

-Yo pensé que ganaría –musitó Elyon abatida- Johnny tenía tanta ilusión con quedar primero.

La chica miró al joven con atención, su sonrisa de triunfo había desaparecido, pero sin embargo, tampoco parecía triste.

-Un segundo puesto no es tan malo, al menos han reconocido su talento –le dijo Will.

-Brasil setenta y nueve con quince puntos. Alemania cuarenta con setenta puntos. Rusia cincuenta y seis con treinta y cuatro puntos. Italia sesenta y seis con ochenta y seis puntos. China setenta y dos con noventa y tres puntos. De esta manera se sitúa en el tercer puesto Brasil con un total de doscientos sesenta y tres puntos.

Un chica delgada y de piel morena, de aproximadamente veinticinco años, se adelantó con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-El segundo puesto, Inglaterra con un total de cuatrocientos veintiocho puntos.

Johnny se adelantó con una gran sonrisa, saludando a todos los presentes.

-Y en primer puesto, por tercera vez consecutiva, Finlandia con un total de cuatrocientos treinta puntos.

Un hombre, de unos treinta años, se adelantó alzando los brazos en gesto de triunfo. Los demás participantes aplaudieron y les dieron la enhorabuena, después de lo cual bajaron del podio dejando a los tres ganadores. El presidente de la Federación de Vuelo Acrobático les entregó a casa uno una copa, cada cual de diferente tamaño dependiendo del puesto. Los tres las alzaron orgullosos ante el clamor del público.

…

Entraron atropelladamente en la enorme carpa de los participantes. Johnny estaba hablando felizmente con Hooch, que sonreía orgullosa. Cuando los vio entrar alzó la copa y dio un grito de triunfo. Las tres amigas corrieron a abrazarlo.

-¿Lo ves abuelo? Están enamoradas de mí y no quieren reconocerlo –bromeó el chico.

Lisa le pellizcó la oreja como respuesta. Las chicas se alejaron para dejar sitio a la familia. Su madre lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en el pelo.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti –le dijo.

-Dime algo que no sepa –el hupplepuff se dio aires.

Josie le estiró de la oreja y el chico ahogó un quejido.

-Tienes que aprender a ser más humilde –le regañó.

-Pero si solo bromeaba –se quejó él.

-¡Xiaolaoshu ven aquí! –le dijo su abuelo abriendo los brazos para abrazarlo- Desde el día que naciste supe que tenías un don.

Johnny abrazó a su abuelo con fuerza mientras se le humedecían los ojos.

-De no ser por ti, nunca habría llegado hasta aquí –le dijo el chico intentando contener las lágrimas –Tú me regalaste mi primera escoba, me enseñaste a volar y siempre has estado ahí cuando más lo necesite. Quiero que te quedes esto.

Le dio la copa a su abuelo, que sonrió con cariño.

-No me la puedo quedar, es el fruto de tu esfuerzo.

-Pero yo quiero que te la quedes. Además, en Hogwarts no puedo tenerla –insistió el joven.

El anciano se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, y finalmente acogió la copa que su nieto le ofrecía. Le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

-Tengo que dejar de aceptarte este tipo de cosas. Así les doy a tus hermanos una excusa para decir que eres mi nieto favorito –le dijo.

-Como si necesitaran una excusa para ello, simplemente saben que es verdad –rió Johnny.

Sus hermanos alzaron una ceja. Andy negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que su hermano no tenía remedio.

-Te veo muy tristón –le dijo Johnny.

-Acabo de perder tres galeones, ¿cómo crees que estoy? –refunfuñó.

-¿Cómo que has perdidos tres galeones? –le dijo su madre.

-Me aposté con un amigo a que Johnny quedaba primero –musitó el chico.

-¡¿Qué has apostado?! ¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre?! –exclamó la mujer enfadada- Hablaremos de esto al llegar a casa, jovencito.

Andy bajó la cabeza con fastidio.

En ese momento se acercó a ellos el participante finlandés.

-Enhorabuena –le dijo a Johnny tendiéndole la mano.

-Gracias –sonrió el chico.

-Creo que es la primera vez que gano por tan poco. Voy a retirarme antes de que en el próximo campeonato digan que me ganó un niño –rió-. Sigue así muchacho, espero poder verte en el siguiente mundial.

-Qué majo –comentó Grace mirando al finlandés cuando se iba.

-Aquí hay muy buen ambiente, intentamos no llevarnos mal –le dijo el chico- Además, todos saben que tengo mucho mérito.

-Te acabaremos echando un cubo de agua encima, a ver si te enfrías –le dijo Will.

-No, esto va en serio. He necesitado autorización paterna para poder participar al ser menor. Hasta la fecha soy el participante más joven en los torneos, y ahora he sido el más joven en llegar al podio en los mundiales –explicó.

-Bueno, creo que entonces entiendo por qué estás fardando tanto –le dijo Grace con una sonrisa.

-Es una pena que para el próximo mundial no pueda fardar de ser el más joven –suspiró Johnny.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Elyon.

-Se celebran cada cuatro años. Para el próximo mundial tendré diecinueve. Eso sí, estoy seguro de que seré imbatible.

-Eso aún está por ver –le dijo Hooch- No tienes que dormirte en los laureles, porque cada año subirá el nivel.

-Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé –le contestó el chico.

-Bueno, yo os quería proponer una cosa –interrumpió Remus- Como sabéis ya me he mudado, y me gustaría invitaros a mi casa para celebrar el segundo puesto de Johnny.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es un plan genial! –exclamó el hupplepuff con alegría- ¿Puedo ir? ¿O preferís qué lo celebre con vosotros?

Sus padres lo miraron y sonrieron.

-Ve. Nosotros lo celebraremos en familia por Navidad –le dijo su padre.

-Pues decidido –sonrió el chico.

-¿Dormiremos en tu casa o volveremos a Hogwarts esta noche? –preguntó Lisa.

-Hablé con Dumbledore sobre eso, y él ya contaba con que pasaríais el fin de semana fuera –les dijo el licántropo- Así que id a preparar las cosas si realmente queréis una fiesta, porque hay que ir a comprar y prepararlo todo.

Recogieron sus cosas de las tiendas y comieron en la tienda de la familia de Johnny para celebrar su segundo puesto todos juntos. Después se dirigieron al sitio al que habían llegado con el transportador. Remus sacó de la bolsa la bota vieja y murmuró un nuevo conjuro sobre ella con su varita. Todos se agarraron con fuerza y volvieron a sentirse inmersos en un tornado que giraba con fuerza.

Cayeron sobre césped mullido. Al levantarse vieron ante ellos la parte trasera de una casita adosada. Los rodeaban unas vallas de madera altas y había un par de manzanos sembrados. La casa tenía dos plantas. Remus los guió al interior por la puerta trasera que daba a una cocina americana, al otro lado de la cual estaba el salón. El chico encendió la chimenea. Había dos sofás y una mesita de café. Las estanterías estaban prácticamente vacías, al igual que los armarios con puertas de cristal.

-Esto está un poco vacío –comentó Will.

-Sí, nunca he vivido en una casa tan grande, y además mis anteriores sueldos no me daban para mucho más que comer y pagar el alquiler –explicó el chico avergonzado.

-Pero eso ya es cosa del pasado –sonrió Lisa.

-Bueno, ¿qué hay que comprar y dónde? –preguntó Johnny frotándose las manos.

-Aún no tengo hecha la lista de la compra, pero hay un supermercado tres manzanas más adelante.

-Me ofrezco voluntario para ir a comprar –dijo el hupplepuff.

-Te acompaño –se ofreció Will.

-Vale, hago la lista en un momento –Remus empezó a mirar en la despensa, la nevera y los armarios de la cocina.

-¿Y nosotras qué hacemos? –preguntó Elyon.

-Ayudarme a preparar las habitaciones para que podáis dormir y adecentar el comedor para que tengamos más sitio –les dijo el chico.

Una vez estuvo la lista de la compra, Will y Johnny salieron a por la comida, y las chicas siguieron al licántropo al piso superior para preparar las habitaciones y dejar las mochilas.

…

Kove se levantó del suelo. Era la segunda vez que el joven conseguía reducirlo y tirarlo sobre el tatami. Estaba gratamente sorprendido. En los ojos negros del chico había algo diferente. Estaba más centrado. Se había vuelto más adulto.

-No eres el mismo de la semana anterior –le dijo con una sonrisa- Has madurado. Ya no tienes miedo.

Snape volvió a recogerse el pelo, algunos mechones se habían escapado de la coleta. Miró al elfo sin contestar. Se sentía más sereno desde que había vuelto de la casa en la que había crecido.

Desde que se fue para no volver años antes de acabar sus estudios en Hogwarts, había tenido miedo de volver a pisar el barrio. No quería que los recuerdos volvieran a atormentarlo. No quería recordar las discusiones de sus padres. Las palizas. A Lily. Pero cuando llegó no sintió nada.

El pueblo estaba prácticamente vacío. Desde que la fábrica cerró tres años atrás, muchas familias se habían marchado buscando trabajo. Su casa estaba igual que recordaba. Todo seguía en el mismo lugar. Las telarañas y el polvo cubrían gran parte de los muebles y lámparas. A su mente fueron llegando recuerdos. Pero no se sintió atormentado. Recordaba las cosas como si hubieran pasado hacía muchísimo tiempo, tenía la sensación de que todo aquello había sido ajeno a él. Tras revisar el estado de la casa salió de nuevo al exterior. Caminó hasta llegar al parque en el que había conocido a su vecina pelirroja. Desde el primer día que la vio quedó prendado de ella, a pesar de que tardó mucho tiempo en atreverse a decirle algo. Los columpios chirriaban mecidos por el aire. Las cadenas habían empezado a oxidarse. Más tarde se dirigió al bar. Allí nadie lo reconoció, aunque él sí que los conocía. Pero no le importó que nadie se acordara de él. Siempre había sido un niño solitario, ni cuando empezó a dejarse ver por las calles en compañía de Lily la gente parecía reparar en él.

La clase de defensa personal pasó rápido. Se le hizo raro hacer la clase solo, sin Elyon. Pero eso le ayudó a centrarse, tenía que admitir que la joven lo descentraba, lo ponía nervioso. Gracias a no tener distracciones había conseguido vencer a Kove en cuatro ocasiones. Y aquello era todo un récord, más aún porque jamás lo había conseguido.

-Estás preparado para la próxima lección –le dijo tras la clase- Pero para ello tendrás que elegir si quieres entrenar otro día más a la semana o esperar a que la chica te alcance para pasar juntos.

-Elige un día, y yo estaré aquí esperándote –contestó el joven con una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida.

Kove sonrió complacido.

….

Para cuando Will y Johnny volvieron con la compra, Remus y las chicas hacía rato que habían terminar de recoger y colocar las cosas para la fiesta.

-Si tardáis un poco más salimos a buscaros. Ya pensábamos que os habían secuestrado –dijo Lisa tras darle un beso de bienvenida a su novio.

-Sois unas exageradas –comentó Johnny dejando las bolsas en la cocina- Aunque la verdad, con lo bueno que estoy no me hubiera extrañado que lo intentaran.

-Yo lo único que te digo es que no iba a pagar el rescate –le dijo Grace.

El muchacho la miró dolido.

-Esto no estaba en la lista –rió Remus sacando de la compra una bolsa de globos de fiesta.

-Ya ¿Pero qué es una fiesta sin un par de globos? –le dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo.

Las chicas empezaron a inflar globos mientras el licántropo y los demás preparaban el picoteo y la cena.

-Remus, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? –le dijo Johnny mientras llevaba un plato con patatillas.

-Claro –respondió él cortando los sándwiches.

-¿Te gusta Elyon?

El licántropo dejó el cuchillo a un lado y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Si lo que quieres es salir con ella tienes el camino libre –le dijo.

-No, ya intenté tirarle los tejos y no funcionó, no soy su tipo –contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros- Te lo pregunto por curiosidad, como dijo mi hermana, tenéis mucha química.

Remus abrió la boca para contestar pero Will lo interrumpió.

-¿Cuándo intestaste ligarte a Elyon?

-Hace tiempo ya, cuando la conocí en uno de mis entrenamientos con Hooch en el colegio. La engañé para quedar con ella a solas usando de excusa enseñarle a volar en escoba. Pero se me chafó el plan, ese mismo día supe que no podía competir con… otra persona –finalizó él carraspeando- Pero eso ahora no importa, Remus iba a contestarme.

-A ver, decir que no la quiero es una mentira muy obvia, porque creo que todos sabéis que le tengo mucho cariño. Pero no creo que lo siento por ella vaya más allá.

-¿No crees? –Will frunció el ceño.

-Digamos que encariñarme con una persona hasta ese punto no es muy buena idea en mi caso –intentó explicarse.

-¡Venga ya! No me digas que te estás refiriendo a tu licantropía –le dijo Johnny con enfado- No se contagia si no estás transformado, ¿lo sabías?

-Ya pero aun así, complica mucho las cosas. Para empezar hay que encontrar a alguien a quien no le dé reparos intimar con alguien como yo… No sé si me entiendes –Remus se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Para el carro, ¿me estás diciendo que con la edad que tienes nunca has pasado la noche con una chica? Eso no puede ser, no estás mal, y según palabras textuales de las chicas: eres tan mono que dan ganas de abrazarte como un peluche –le dijo el rubio incrédulo.

-¿De verdad han dicho eso? –el licántropo se sonrojó sobremanera.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron con seriedad.

-Pero esa no es la cuestión… ¿Cómo es posible que aún no te hayas estrenado?

-Ni que fuera tan raro –se defendió el chico- Además, ¿qué sabrás tú sobre sexo?

-Mejor no preguntes –le aconsejó Will bajando la mirada.

-¿Tú ya…? Pero si apenas eres un crío –Remus lo miró sorprendido.

-No te diré que no haya sido precoz, pero sí, ya he estado con algunas chicas. No sabes lo que te pierdes –le dijo el hupplepuff encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me está tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? –el joven miró a Will con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No. Por desgracia no, yo mismo lo comprobé este verano –contestó el un murmullo.

-¿Qué puñetas hiciste este verano para que Will no sea capaz de mirarnos a la cara cuando habla de ello? –preguntó curioso.

-Jura por tu vida que no se lo contarás a las chicas. Al contrario que muchos, no me gusta fardar de mis triunfos delante del sexo opuesto, no quiero que crean que soy un cerdo que solo piensa con la entrepierna –le dijo Johnny con seriedad.

-No diré nada –prometió él.

-Pues este verano, cuando estuvimos en la casa de la playa, decidí que Will tenía que aprender a ligar. Ya sabes que es un poco paradito –Will le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro aunque Johnny siguió como si nada- La cosa está en que había dos chicas tomando el sol en la playa, y no veas como estaban. Will dile como estaban.

-Eh… ah… pues…

-¿Ves lo que te digo Remus? –le cortó Johnny- A esto me refiero cuando digo que es un poco paradito. No sé cómo ha conseguido novia.

-Te estás pasando… -murmuró su amigo.

-La verdad es que esas tías eran unas salidorras. Nos pidieron que les untáramos crema y tras un rato de coqueteo nos llevaron a su caseta. Nunca lo había hecho con una chica a la que acababa de conocer pero ella no paraba de insistir y… estaba muy buena, no nos engañemos.

-¿Y si solo fue eso por qué se avergüenza tanto? –Remus no terminaba de comprenderlo.

-Digamos que lo dejé solo con una chica que intentaba darse el lote con él, y el pobre no sabía qué hacer para librarse de ella –contestó.

-¿Solo eso? –Will lo miró sombrío.

-¡Ah! Es verdad. Mi ligue resultó ser la tía más escandalosa con la que he estado. Creo que se enteraron hasta los de la cabaña de al lado –rió el joven.

-Yo no le veo la gracia –le dijo su amigo enfadado- Me dejaste tirado con una tía que intentaba meterme mano y que quería imitar a su amiga. Y la banda sonora de fondo no ayudaba.

-Que mojigato que eres –se burló el rubio.

-Yo al menos no soy un salido –se defendió.

-Reprimir tus instintos de tío no te harás ningún bien –le dijo Johnny- Admite que tienes necesidades, y ahora que estás con Lisa van a crecer, y seguro que ella también va a empezar a tenerlas. Así que más vale que empieces a ponerte las pilas o Lisa se buscará otro que sepa qué hacer con una mujer. Si tienes dudas puedo hacerte un croquis.

Will se abalanzó sobre su amigo con rabia en la mirada. Remus se apresuró a coger al chico antes de que se enzarzaran.

-Cálmate Will- le dijo- No te pongas así. Johnny tiene parte de razón.

-Me da igual –Will miró al hupplepuff con enfado- No vuelvas a usar ese tono al hablar de Lisa, ¿me oyes?

-Joder, tranquilo, no aguantas una broma –le dijo su amigo molesto.

-Tus bromas son difíciles de aguantar –Lisa se acercó a ellos mientras ataba un globo rojo para que no saliera el aire.

Will la cogió de la cintura y fue con ella hasta el salón para ayudar a colocar los globos.

-Deberías medir tus palabras. No todo el mundo saber encajar comentarios como los tuyos –le aconsejó Remus mientras acababa con los sándwiches.

-Ya bueno… -murmuró el chico bajando la vista- De todas maneras tú deberías replantearte lo que te he dicho. Las chicas que te conocen suspiran por ti por los rincones, no tienes que machacarte por ser un hombrelobo, disfruta de la vida, anda.

-¿Cuánto más vais a tardar en preparar la cena? –les dijo Elyon.

-¡Ya está! –Johnny comenzó a llevar los platos a la mesa de café del salón.

Remus miró a la chica un momento. Ésta lo miró y con una amplia sonrisa le hizo un ademán para que trajera el resto de la comida y así comenzar la fiesta. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Will puso la radio y buscó una emisora con música bailable mientras los demás atacaban los platos de comida.

-¡Will deja esa emisora! –gritó de nuevo Grace- ¡Me encanta esta canción!

Y dicho eso, se levantó cogiendo a Elyon de la muñeca para que bailara con ella. Su amiga la siguió entre risas. Ambas se agarraron de las manos y empezaron a bailar dándose vueltas mutuamente. Will cogió a Lisa de la mano y consiguió sacarla a bailar. Johnny se levantó de un salto y se unió a Grace y Elyon.

-¡Levanta el culo Remus! –le dijo el chico- ¡La idea de la fiesta fue suya, así que arriba!

El joven se levantó y fue a reunirse con ellos. Elyon dejó a Grace y Johnny, y fue junto a él sin dejar de bailar y reír.

-No sabía que bailabas tan bien –le dijo él.

-Gracias. Como te dije, mi madre era profesora de baile –sonrió ella.

Siguieron bailando y saltando hasta la madrugada. Cuando ya no pudieron más y el cansancio empezó a convertirse en sueño, decidieron que preferían dormir todos juntos en el comedor, como en el camping. Subieron a las habitaciones a por los tres colchones de las camas. Johnny decidió tirarse con él por las escaleras, pero el colchón quedó clavado en los primeros escalones, lanzando a Johnny por el resto de la escalera. Por suerte no se hizo daño. Se levantó riendo y les aconsejó no probarlo.

-Vaya pérdida de tiempo, si llegamos a saber que íbamos a dormir aquí, no preparamos las habitaciones –rió Grace.

Terminaron de colocar los colchones por el suelo y se recolocaron para caber en ellos, ya que como el comedor no era muy grande, no habían podido coger uno para cada uno. Will y Lisa compartieron uno. Elyon y Grace se colocaron en otro. Y Remus y Johnny en el restante. Estuvieron hablando largo rato, hasta que poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.

….

Elyon se levantó la primera. Y mientras los demás dormían, preparó el desayuno. Tras varios minutos rebuscando los ingredientes y los utensilios de cocina. Se puso manos a la obra. En esos momentos echó en falta a Snape.

El olor a tortitas recién hechas despertó a sus amigos.

-¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien? –preguntó Lisa desperezándose.

-¡Tortitas para desayunar! –exclamó Johnny- ¡Me chiflan las tortitas!

Se levantó tan deprisa que estuvo a punto de pisotear a Grace, que aún se estaba levantando. Junto a las tortitas preparó tostadas con mermelada, zumo, cereales y café.

-Este desayuno es mejor que el de Hogwarts –sonrió el hupplepuff poniéndole más sirope a sus tortitas.

-Estás hecha una cocinera –rió Lisa,

-No creas, es una de las pocas cosas que sé cocinar –sonrió.

-¿Quién te enseñó a hacerlas? Porque están de muerte –le dijo Will sirviéndose un poco de zumo.

-Si os lo contara no me creeríais. Os lo diré cuando estéis preparados –rió Elyon.

Tras el desayuno recolocaron los muebles del comedor, limpiaron toda la basura de la fiesta y devolvieron los colchones a las habitaciones. A las doce Remus los hizo salir al jardín trasero y les dio la bota vieja.

-McGonagall ya os debe de estar esperando en las puertas de la muralla –les dijo.

-Gracias por el detalle de la fiesta, ha sido genial –sonrió Johnny.

-De nada. Bueno, nos vemos pronto, espero –les dijo el licántropo.

-Te escribiré –Elyon lo abrazó con fuerza.

Se colocaron en círculo para coger la bota.

-Que os sea leve el resto del curso –se despidió Remus.

-Y tú sigue mi consejo –le dijo Johnny con una mirada cómplice.

-¿Qué consejo? –preguntó Elyon.

-Eso es algo entre él y yo –contestó el rubio.

Por última vez ese fin de semana, se sumergieron en un torbellino de colores. Esta vez consiguieron no caer al suelo al tocar tierra, aunque seguían sintiéndose mareados. Allí los esperaba McGonagall, que los escoltó de nuevo a la escuela. Llegaron justo a la hora de la comida. Johnny se dirigió a su mesa, y nada más sentarse comenzó a recibir las felicitaciones de sus compañeros de casa por su segundo puesto en los Mundiales de Vuelo Acrobático.

Elyon miró la mesa de profesores. Dumbledore tenía la vista fija en Johnny mientras sonreía. Pero ella siguió recorriendo la mesa de profesores hasta encontrarse con unos ojos negros que también la miraban. Ella torció una sonrisa e hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo. Él la imitó.

Tras la comida Lisa se fue a dar un paseo con Will, y Elyon caminó sola hasta su Sala Común.

-¿Qué tal tu fin de semana fuera de los muros?

Ella se giró con una sonrisa al reconocer la voz.

-Bien, muy divertido y emocionante.

-Al final Tonitini llegó al podio –comentó Snape.

-Sí, su actuación fue una pasada –sonrió ella- ¿Y tu fin de semana? ¿Al final hiciste clase con Kove?

-¿Tú que crees? –contestó el joven.

-Espero que no fuera muy duro.

-No más de lo habitual. Aunque fue extraño hacer una clase a solas con él –admitió.

-Yo también te eché de menos –sonrió ella a modo de despedida- Por cierto, tus tortitas han sido un éxito.

Snape alzó una ceja ante el comentario mientras la joven se marchaba a su Sala Común. No sabía por qué se había sorprendido, si por que ella había conseguido leer entre líneas o porque ella le hubiera confesado que había echado en falta su compañía. El profesor rio para sí, pero acto seguido borró su sonrisa. Estaba haciendo lo que se había propuesto no hacer: encariñarse con ella. No tenía ninguna oportunidad, y tampoco quería buscarla. A lo máximo que podía aspirar era a alguien como Zelda, una mujer que quisiera estar con él aunque solo fuera por interés.


	26. 5º Curso Capítulo 4

_Perdón por el retraso, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. Dejad reviews con vuestra más sincera opinión!_

******Nota Autora:** las conversaciones escritas en _cursiva_ son conversaciones en élfico.

**Capítulo 4.**

Johnny seguía eufórico dos semanas después de haber ganado el segundo puesto en los Mundiales de Vuelo Acrobático, no dejaba de recordárselo a todo el mundo y de fardar sobre la cantidad de cartas que le llegaban de admiradoras.

-Estás exagerando muchísimo –le dijo Lisa cansada-. Solo te han enviado cinco cartas, y dos eran de la misma persona.

-¡¿Qué sabrás tú?! ¿Acaso interceptas mis lechuzas? –le respondió el chico alzando una ceja.

-Johnny, toda la correspondencia llega en el desayuno, y se ve perfectamente quién recibe cartas. A no ser que te autoescribas cartas, solo te han llegado cinco –rió Grace.

-Yo creo que se autoescribes cartas –se mofó Will.

-¿Qué yo qué? Por favor… eso sería patético –respondió el hupplepuff con desdén.

Elyon rió por lo bajo. A pesar de que era sábado, y en una hora le tocaba clase con Kove e iba a acabar reventada, estaba de muy buen humor.

….

La joven respiraba con dificultad, le temblaban a partes iguales piernas y brazos, en estos últimos apenas le quedaba fuerzas para levantar peso y golpear. Aquella tarde había dado sus frutos, se había esforzado al máximo, y había logrado reducir a Snape en tres ocasiones, y a Kove en una.

-_No sé qué os ha pasado en estas últimas semanas, pero sea lo que sea, os ha servido para que os considere lo suficientemente preparados para poder ir un poco más allá con el entrenamiento_ –les dijo el elfo al acabar la clase-. _La próxima semana empezaremos definitivamente con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Si conseguís mantener este ritmo, en dos semanas podréis empezar el combate con armas._

_-¿Con armas?_ –Elyon lo miró asustada.

-_No hace falta que te asustes tanto. Primero empezaréis con varas de caña, para evitar que os cercenéis algo_.

La semielfa no quedó mucho más tranquila. Cuando Kove se hubo marchado, Elyon se dejó caer en el tatami.

-No puedo moverme –suspiró con cansancio.

-Exagerada –le dijo Snape deshaciéndose la coleta.

-Tú has estado practicando más con Kove, ¿tienes idea de lo que me ha costado ponerme a tu nivel? Eso sin contar que pesas un par de quilos más que yo y tienes más fuerza.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo he practicado más veces que tú con Kove? –el joven alzó una ceja.

-Tú sigues pensando que me chupo el dedo, ¿no? He visto cómo os tratáis, no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que habéis pasado varias horas más que yo juntos. Ya no os miráis tan mal y vuestro trato no es tan tirante.

-Eres muy observadora –se mofó él.

Elyon también se soltó el pelo tras atrase las deportivas. Justo antes de salir de la sala, Snape se colocó tras ella, le cogió el pelo y se lo recogió con rapidez en una coleta alta.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –se sobresaltó ella girándose.

-Deberías decirle ya a tus amigos tu pequeño secreto –le dijo.

-¿Pequeño? Yo no lo consideraría pequeño –contestó ella de mal humor.

-Pequeño, grande… qué más dará. Cuánto más tardes, más difícil te será contárselo, y peor se lo tomarán –Snape cogió unos pequeños mechones azules y se los sacó del recogido, dejándolos sueltos junto a su rostro-. Además, como te dije, es una lástima que siempre lleves el pelo suelto. Los recogidos altos te quedan muy bien.

Elyon se sonrojó sobremanera. Bajó la mirada para escapar de los ojos oscuros de su profesor y salió con paso rápido de la sala sin mediar palabra. A mitad de la escalera vio su reflejo distorsionado en una de las armaduras. El torpe recogido que le había hecho Snape dejaba ver sus orejas picudas. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. No se veía capaz de contárselo a sus amigos, ni siquiera sabía cómo sacar el tema. Con un suspiro de resignación, deshizo la coleta y dejó que su pelo rubio tapara sus orejas.

...

Lisa estaba tumbada en su cama mientras estudiaba Historia de la Magia. Elyon entró arrastrando los pies, muerta de cansancio. Rebuscó en el baúl ropa limpia y cómoda para ponérsela después de ducharse y poder bajas a cenar.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Lisa levantando la mirada del libro.

-Sí –la chica se quitó los zapatos.

-Estás como un tomate.

-¿Yo? No… que va… será por haber subido corriendo las escaleras –mintió.

-Me estás mintiendo, te estás poniendo más roja aún –le dijo la morena.

-¡No! –se acercó al espejo y comprobó que lo que decía su amiga era cierto, tenía las mejillas encendidas.

Colocó sus manos en ellas y notó que le ardían. No entendía muy bien a qué se debía esa reacción, si al comentario de su profesor o a cómo la había mirado. Entonces recordó sus palabras respecto a su secreto.

-Lisa… ¿tú alguna vez has tenido un secreto y no se lo has contado a la gente que te importaba aunque les afectara?

-Sí, algunos secretos he tenido –contestó sentándose en la cama.

-¿Y alguna vez se lo has contado a la persona a la que se lo escondías?

-Bueno, sí… pero la cosa no acabó bien, me acabé peleando con mi amiga –Lisa se encogió de hombros.

Elyon torció una mueca con preocupación.

-¿Intentas decirme algo? –la gryffindor frunció el ceño.

-Emmm… -musitó ella.

Y en ese preciso momento entraron Sharon y las demás. Así que Elyon aprovechó para entrar corriendo en el baño sin contestar a la pregunta de su amiga.

….

En el descanso de la clase del martes salieron a los terrenos. Will paseaba junto a Lisa mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo. Johnny y Grace no dejaban de hacer comentarios para molestarles.

-Si tanta envidia tenéis, ¿por qué no vais a la caza de alguien? Según tengo entendido sois unos expertos en el ligoteo –les dijo Will con sarcasmo.

-Ese comentario tan mordaz suena raro viniendo de ti –rió Grace.

-Veo que Lisa te está espabilando poco a poco, ya era hora -Johnny le guiñó un ojo a su amigo.

Will lo fulminó con la mirada al comprender a que se refería aquel comentario de su amigo.

-Calmad los ánimos, ¿vale? –suspiró Elyon- Estaría bien conseguir pasar un día sin peleas estúpidas.

-Cierto, creo que el tema en cuestión eres tú. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a ligar? Creo que nunca te he visto tonteando con nadie –le dijo Johnny.

-Si quieres te enseño un par de trucos básicos –le dijo Grace cogiéndole las manos emocionada-. Siempre me ha hecho ilusión hacer de maestra de algo.

-No gracias, por el momento no me interesa –se apresuró a contestar.

-Grace, no le hacen falta técnicas de ligoteo. Ya se los lleva a todos de calle sin necesidad de trucos –le dijo el hupplepuff.

-¿Por qué siempre acabáis girando todos los temas de conversación hacia mí? –se quejó ella.

-Por que tus reacciones son muy divertidas –rió Johnny.

Pero las risas del chico fueron ahogadas por un chillido que les puso los pelos de punta. Era un sonido agudo muy desagradable.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Grace molesta.

-No lo sé, pero creo que viene del lago –contestó Will.

Se apresuraron en llegar a la orilla. El chillido no había cesado ni un segundo, por lo que les resultó fácil seguir el sonido hasta su origen. Tras unas enormes rocas encontraron a un grupo de chicos que se reían mientras pinchaban con palos a una criatura de piel húmeda y gris que se revolvía en una red sin dejar de chillar.

-Una sirena –musitó Lisa.

Elyon se apresuró a acercarse al grupo de maltratadores para liberar a la criatura.

-¡Soltadla ahora mismo! –les gritó.

Los chicos se giraron, y ella reconoció enseguida al chico rubio de slytherin.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tú quién viene a aguarme la fiesta? –le dijo molesto.

-Porque apestas a idiota y es imposible no seguirte el rastro –le contestó ella sacando la canalizadora-. Y ahora suelta a la sirena.

Sus amigos aparecieron tras ella con las varitas en la mano.

-Busca otra diversión, esta es nuestra –contestó el chico sacando también su varita.

Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, la semielfa lanzó un hechizo que liberó a la sirena de la red. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la criatura había desaparecido bajo el agua.

-Esta me la vas a pagar, estoy más que harto de que siempre te entrometas en mis asuntos –gruñó Marck.

El chico lanzó un hechizo, pero Elyon lo repelió con facilidad. La verdad era que en comparación con Snape y los mortífagos, Marck no representaba ningún reto a la hora de un duelo. Los amigos del slytherin sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a ayudarlo, pero Lisa y los demás también se adelantaron con decisión, de manera que los cuatro chicos se amedrentaron y decidieron no participar en la pelea. Marck solo pudo lanzar otros dos hechizos antes de que Elyon lo desarmara. El chico no supo reaccionar cuando vio su mano vacía.

-Y ahora largo –le dijo la semielfa-. Si te vuelvo a ver maltratando a cualquier tipo de criatura, serás tú el que acabe en una red.

Marck la miró con rabia recogiendo su varita.

-Cuando te enfadas das verdadero miedo –le dijo Johnny con una sonrisa.

Entonces la red se enredó en sus piernas. Al caer sobre la roca se golpeó con fuerza el codo derecho. Sus amigos no reaccionaron a tiempo para cogerla y la red la arrastró hacia el lago congelado. El agua helada lo inundó todo a su alrededor mientras la red le aprisionaba las piernas, sin dejar que nadara y saliera a flote.

-¡Cabrón sádico! ¡Sácala del agua! –gritó Will lanzándose contra su primo mientras los demás corrieron tras él para pararlo y Grace corría hacia el agua a por su amiga.

Se sintió como aquella vez que cayó en el hielo. El frío calándole hasta los huesos, frío que se le calvaba como púas al rojo vivo.

Algo impidió que se siguiera hundiendo. Unas manos palmeadas le agarraron los brazos y estiraron de ella hacia arriba. En apenas unos segundos volvía a tener la cabeza fuera del agua. La sirena le desenredó la red de las piernas y la llevó hasta la orilla. Salió tosiendo del agua ayudada por Grace.

-¡Elyon! ¡Menos mal que estás bien! –le dijo la pelirroja- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! –le joven miró a la sirena con lágrimas en los ojos.

La sirena contestó con un chillido agua y se zambulló en el agua.

-¡Will, basta! ¡Suéltalo! –gritaba Lisa mientras ella y Johnny intentaban sujetarlo para que dejara de golpearlo.

Su primo tenía el labio partido y le sangraba la nariz. Finalmente entre los dos consiguieron separarlos.

-¡Esto no va a quedar así! ¡¿Me oyes?! –le gritaba Will- ¡Me voy a encargar de que Dumbledore y tus padres se enteren de esto!

-Vaya amenaza más infantil –contestó Marck limpiándose la sangre de la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

Will hizo un amago de volver a lanzarse contra él, pero Johnny lo sujetó con firmeza.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Grace a Elyon- Vamos a la enfermería antes de que te congeles.

Su amiga le retiró el pelo mojado de la cara y se lo colocó tras las orejas. Entonces su sonrisa se borró. Elyon tardó varios segundos en asimilar qué estaba pasando.

-Eres… -musitó la pelirroja.

-¡Merlín! ¡Esto sí que es un notición! Me muero de ganas de contárselo a los demás –rió Marck cuando la vio.

Lisa, Will y Johnny se giraron y miraron a su amiga. La semielfa no supo descifrar las miradas de todos ellos. Vio asombro, decepción y mofa. Y entonces echó a correr.

-¡Elyon, espera! –gritó Lisa.

Pero no pudo parar, no quería parar. No quería volver a ver esa mirada, no quería ver la decepción en sus ojos.

….

Llevaba horas sentada en el banco de piedra, arrebujada en su túnica mientras tiritaba sin parar, intentando entrar en calor con una pequeña bola de llamas azules que había conjurado y que flotaba ante ella. En aquel pequeño y abandonado patio del castillo era difícil que alguien pudiera encontrarla, había tenido que atravesar varias hileras de matorrales para llegar. Aun así, tenía la capucha echada sobre la cabeza para que si algún alumno despistado que conseguía llegar allí, no pudiera reconocerla.

-No puedes quedarte aquí eternamente –Snape se sentó a su lado.

Elyon se llevó tal susto que se levantó del banco de un salto.

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí sin hacer ruido? –le preguntó ella aún con el corazón en un puño.

-Si quería sobrevivir como agente doble, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso.

Ella volvió a sentarse en el banco y acercó más las manos a las llamas flotantes con una mueca de dolor al mover el brazo derecho.

-¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó él.

-Me he golpeado el codo al caer al lago.

Snape le cogió el brazo y le dobló el codo un par de veces, Elyon hizo una mueca.

-Solo es un golpe, no tienes ninguna lesión –le dijo.

-Menos mal, si me rompo el brazo Kove se enfadará mucho por dejar de ir a clase.

-Yo creo que se enfadaría más por haberte dejado vencer hiendo a sus clases –medio rió el profesor.

Elyon torció una sonrisa. Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno dijera nada.

-Dumbledore no tardará en venir a por ti si sigues sin aparecer.

-Me da igual, no quiero que me vean –dijo ella conteniendo el llanto.

-¿Quién? ¿Los demás alumnos o tus amigos? –Snape alzó una ceja.

-Ambos.

-Lo que opinen de ti los demás alumnos debería importarte una mierda. Lo único importante son tus amigos y cómo te ven ellos, no dejes que una estupidez así arruine vuestra amistad. Ellos van a estar allí para defenderte –le dijo su profesor.

Elyon lo miró. Aquel comentario no era muy propio de él. Sabía que en cierta manera, se estaba sincerando con ella.

-Así que muévete y ve a hablar con ellos. Cuánto más tardes en dejarte ver más te va a machacar Gambon, a pesar de que va a recibir un castigo ejemplar por lo que ha hecho.

-Los alumnos de slytherin ya lo saben, ¿no? –preguntó ella temiendo la respuesta.

-De no saberlo, yo no estaría aquí. La noticia de que eres una elfa se está extendiendo con rapidez, para mañana ya lo sabrá todo el castillo, incluyendo a los profesores. Dumbledore va a tener que dar muchas explicaciones –se rió él.

-¿Entonces has castigado a Marck?

-No, yo no. Tu amigo Marti fue inmediatamente a ver al director cuando tú desapareciste, le explicó lo ocurrido y él me avisó a mí para que se lo llevara. Obviamente en ese tiempo Gambon ya le había contado tu secreto a toda la Casa. Y ahora estará escuchando la sentencia de Dumbledore. Tendrá suerte su no le expulsan unos días –explicó.

-¿Expulsar? –Elyon quedó boquiabierta.

-Ha capturado y maltratado a una criatura mágica, y para rematar, ha estado a punto de ahogar a un alumno. Eso sin contar que ya mató a una lechuza y las diversas peleas que tubo a raíz de tu broma de Halloween –enumeró Snape-. Marck empieza a tener un expediente muy gordo. Mayor que el de cualquier otro slytherin. Sinceramente me preocupa el carácter tan violento que está desarrollando.

Snape alargó una mano y le quitó la capucha. Luego se la quedó mirando unos segundos. Tenía las mejillas rosadas por el frío y los ojos rojizos por llorar. El profesor se levantó del banco de piedra.

-Levántate de una vez, no quiero volver a tener que repetírtelo –le tendió una mano-. No toleraré que por culpa de tu estupidez pierdas a tus amigos.

-¿A qué viene tanta insistencia? –le preguntó ella.

-No quiero que cometas mis mismos errores.

-¿Mismos errores? ¿Qué hiciste? –ella frunció el ceño con curiosidad y enfado.

Snape siguió el pie tendiéndole la mano, sin intención alguna de responder. Elyon no se movió del banco de piedra.

-No cederás hasta que te lo cuente, ¿verdad? –suspiró el chico.

La semielfa negó con la cabeza.

-Unos idiotas malnacidos… los Mero… da igual. La cuestión es que por su culpa le dije algo a mi única amiga… y la perdí para siempre, no quiso volver a hablarme o verme a pesar de las veces que intenté disculparme –confesó- ¿De verdad quieres que Gambon arruine tu amistad por descubrir un secreto que hace tiempo deberías haber contado a tus amigos?

Snape sintió un gran desasosiego al recordar la cara de Lily cuando pronunció aquella maldita palabra. Ojalá jamás hubiera abierto la boca.

Elyon cogió su mano y se levantó.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –le preguntó manteniéndole la mirada.

El inspiró hondo, armándose de valor para pronunciarla.

-Sangre-sucia.

-Hay que ser idiota –le contestó.

-¿Cómo? –el profesor la miró confuso y enfadado.

-Me sincero contigo y tú… -Snape la miró con ira.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sé que has hecho cosas horribles, pero esta se lleva la palma ¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso a tu amiga? ¿Cómo dejaste que ocurriera? –le contestó sorprendida.

-No volveré a contarte nada, te lo aseguro –el chico soltó su mano con brusquedad.

Elyon corrió tras él.

-Lo siento, no quería reprocharte nada. Pero me ha sorprendido esa respuesta –ella se colocó a su lado-. Mira la parte buena, perdiste a una amiga, apero has ganado una nueva –le cogió del brazo-. Después de todo lo que me has dicho y hecho desde que nos conocemos, no me perderás por algo parecido. Tendrás que esmerarte mucho cuando quieras perderme de vista.

Elyon rió con fuerza. Snape no supo reaccionar. A pesar de que se había propuesto no tener un trato cercano, no podía evitarlo. Se sentía tan bien a su lado, hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía un trato tan cercano con alguien, y necesitaba tanto poder hablar con sinceridad, que no podía contener la lengua. Había olvidado cómo eran aquel tipo de charlas que no encerraban maldad alguna entre líneas. Torció una sonrisa y comenzó a andar junto a ella.

…

Elyon sentía un nudo en el estómago. Los dos estaban frente al muro de piedra que llevaba a la Sala de los Menesteres. La semielfa agarraba con fuerza la mano de su profesor.

-Te has enfrentado a mortífagos, esto para ti es pan comido –le dijo para calmarla.

-Pero aquí no cuenta la magia –contestó ella.

-Mejor para ti, ya sabes que no eres muy buena con los hechizos –se mofó el chico.

Elyon lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Espero verte con tus amigos en la cena, o voy a tomar medidas –le dijo antes de irse escapando del fuerte agarre de la chica.

Cuando se quedó sola, una gran puerta de roble maciza se materializó ante ella. Giró el picaporte y empujó. Esperaba que la puerta hiciera un ruido espantoso, pero en vez de ello, se abrió y cerró sin hacer el menor ruido. Sus amigos estaban sentados en los sofás, con clara expresión de preocupación mientras miraban al suelo.

-Hola –musitó ella.

Le pareció que su voz resonaba con fuerza en la sala. Los cuatro alzaron la vista con un respingo y se la quedaron mirando.

-Yo… lo siento –les dijo con ojos llorosos.

Lisa se levantó y corrió a abrazarla.

-No vuelvas a hacernos esto, ¿vale? Ni se te ocurra volver a escapar después de casi ahogarte –le dijo en un sollozó sin dejar de abrazarla.

Elyon también la abrazó llorando.

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho, quería contároslo –intentó explicarse entre sollozos.

-Bueno, ahora es un buen momento –le dijo Grace desde el sofá con una media sonrisa, dando golpecitos en el cojín invitándola a sentarse entre ella y Johnny.

Elyon aceptó la invitación mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Vale, ahora desde el principio y con todo lujo de detalles, si no te importa –le dijo el hupplepuff cogiéndole la mano-. Y no llores más, que entre el chapuzón y el melodrama, pareces un mapache.

-¿De verdad que no estáis enfadados? –les preguntó.

-Estamos molestos porque no nos lo has contado. Pero por lo demás no, que seas una elfa no hace que seas menos tú –le dijo Will con una sonrisa.

Elyon tuvo que controlarse para no volver a romper a llorar.

-Bueno… en verdad no soy una elfa, soy semielfa. Mi madre era bruja –explicó.

-¿Y cómo es que estás en Hogwarts? ¿Es porque tu madre querías que estudiaras con otros magos?

Ella negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-No. Simplemente no tengo otro sitio al que ir. Mis padres murieron, los asesinó Voldemort la misma noche de su caída… la misma noche que me marcó por alguna razón que desconozco –explicó intentando que no se le quebrara la voz.

Con dedos temblorosos, se quitó la muñequera de piel, dejando a la vista la calavera y la serpiente. Grace se llevó las manos a la boca. Lisa y los demás se quedaron blancos.

-¿Es… es la Marca Tenebrosa? –musitó Lisa casi sin voz.

-No… pero se le parece mucho. Con esto Voldemort puede entrar en mi mente y encontrarme esté donde esté –volvió a colocarse la muñequera.

-Eso es imposible. El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado murió, ya no puede hacerte daño –dijo la pelirroja.

-No, no está muerto… solo débil, en algún lugar –Elyon la miró con seriedad.

La semielfa inspiró hondo y comenzó a relatarles toda la verdad. Dónde se había criado, la noche de la muerte de sus padres, que Dombledore era ahora su tutor y Snape su guardián, el asunto de su tapadera en la escuela, sus encuentros con algunos de los mortífagos que aún quedaban libres, y sus sospechas sobre que tanto sus padres como Dumbledore, le escondían un gran secreto.

-Vaya… has tenido un año muy intenso –dijo Johnny para romper el silencio que se había creado tras la larga explicación.

-¿Por qué no nos lo contaste? No te habrías sentido tan solo, no habrías tenido que cargar con tantas mentiras –le reprochó Lisa.

-Tenía miedo –contestó ella.

-¿Miedo a qué? –Grace no lo entendía.

-A que no me aceptarais, los elfos y los magos…

-¡No seas tonta! Esos prejuicios son de los magos adultos, no de la nueva generación –intervino Will-. Que tengas las orejas diferentes no hace que seas distinta. Siempre nos has ayudado, ser así es parte de ti. Y por ese motivo somos tus amigos, porque eres una persona con la que siempre se puede contar, lo dejas todo por ayudar a los demás. No somos tus amigos solo porque antes tenías las orejas redondas.

-Ahora me siento idiota por no habéroslo contado –musitó ella.

-Bueno, en parte lo entiendo. Es verdad que algunos magos y elfos no se llevan bien, pero eso a nosotros nos da igual –le dijo Grace.

-Y al primero que se le ocurra meterse contigo por eso… ¡Pam! –Johnny chocó su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda.

-Lo último que necesitamos sin más peleas con slytherins, porque obviamente serán los que metan más cizaña, sobretodo Marck –le dijo Lisa con seriedad.

-Marck ya va a tener bastante con el castigo de Dumbledore –comentó su novio.

La morena entornó los ojos dando a entender que en cuanto acabara su castigo, Marck volvería a las andadas, por mucho que dijera Will.

-Al menos con tu confesión ahora se entienden muchas cosas –Grace miró a Elyon-. Como por qué la señora Norris te hace caso y por qué los centauros nos trataron tan bien.

-Bueno, no tengo yo tan claro que los centauros nos trataran así solo por ser semielfa –comentó ella torciendo el gesto.

-Yo lo único que sé, es que lamento informarte que quedas excluida de la lista de tías buenas del colegio, por lo que pierdes el primer puesto –dijo Johnny con solemnidad.

-¿Cómo? –Elyon se sonrojó sobremanera.

-No te hagas la sorprendida. Los chicos del colegio tenemos una lista de tías buenas, igual que vosotras tenéis una de los tíos más guapos, en la que seguro si no estoy el primero, estaré en el ranking de los cinco mejores –el hupplepuff se pasó una mano por el pelo en gesto de superioridad-. Pero entenderás que tener sangre elfa es jugar con ventaja, igual que si tuvieras sangre de banshee. Por lo que aunque a ojos de todos sigas siendo la más guapa, entras en otra categoría.

Elyon apenas podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

-Estoy flipando –Lisa lo miró alzando una ceja- Acabo de enterarme de que existen esas listas.

-Yo ya lo sabía –Grace se encogió de hombros.

-Elyon no me mires así –rió Johnny- Mira la parte positiva, antes los chicos pensaban que conseguir una cita contigo era prácticamente imposible, pero tenían la esperanza de tener suerte algún día. Ahora que te etiquetarán de inaccesible, van a dejar de seguirte muchos moscones. Aunque siempre habrá alguno al que le gusten los retos.

Ella seguía sin saber qué decir.

-Esta noche, supongo que cenaremos aquí, ¿no? –preguntó Will para cambiar de tema.

-Mejor que cenemos en el Gran Comedor- dijo Elyon con desgana-. Snape me ha amenazado con que me arrepentiré si no voy a cenar con vosotros hoy al Gran Comedor. Me ha arrastrado hasta aquí para que hablara con vosotros.

-¿De verdad ha hecho eso? –la ravenclaw la miró sorprendida.

-Sí. Después de un año de convivencia hemos aprendido a tratarnos, y aunque de vez en cuando volvemos a tener bronca, normalmente nos llevamos bien. No es tan malo como quiere aparentar que es.

-Esa sí que es una revelación –dijo Johnny con una media sonrisa.

…

Dumbledore apenas había tocado el plato. No hacía más que mirar hacia las grandes puertas de roble. Elyon aún no había aparecido, y sus amigos tampoco. Snape le había dicho que la había llevado hasta ellos, pero que el resto era cosa de la joven, por lo que se había marchado sin saber si la cosa había salido bien o mal.

"Por Merlín, espero que bien" pensó él. No quería que Azrrael tuviera razón. Desde que la joven había conocido a sus amigos había sido mucho más feliz, había vuelto a tener una familia. Pero cuando Will apareció en su despacho contando lo ocurrido se temió lo peor, ya que la expresión del chido era de completa indignación. Indignación hacia lo que había hecho su primo y hacia lo que había descubierto sobre su amiga.

Dumbledore sabía que el problema no residía en que sus amigos no la aceptaran por ser semielfa, el problema residía en que ellos habían confiado en Elyon, y ella durante todo un año les había estado mintiendo, demostrando que no confiaba en ellos. Pero todo aquello era difícil hacérselo entender a Azrrael, quien sin duda le echaría la culpa a la discriminación entre elfos y humanos que había por ambas partes.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron, y por ellas apareció la joven junto a sus amigos. Nada más entrar el Gran Comedor se inundó de murmullos y miradas curiosas. La semielfa bajó la cabeza avergonzada, pero su amiga Lisa la cogió de brazo y le murmuró algo. Entonces Elyon levantó la cabeza fingiendo que no escuchaba los comentarios ni veía las miradas. Dumbledore sonrió, y suspiró con alivio al ver que todo había salido bien.

-Parece que no había motivos para preocuparse tanto –le dijo McGonagall.

-No, gracias a Merlín que no –le contestó el director con una amplia sonrisa.

…

Elyon tomó asiento en la mesa Gryffindor, entre Lisa y Grace. Ninguno de sus amigos había querido dejarla en esos momentos, sabían que las próximas semanas iban a ser duras para ella. Por las preguntas constantes, los cuchicheos y las burlas e insultos que seguro le tenían reservados los slytherins.

Ella intentaba no hacer caso a los comentarios y murmullos, pero era muy complicado, como una especie de zumbido que le taladraba los oídos. Pero no supo que era peor, si el constante murmullo o el silencio que reinó entre sus compañeros cuando se sentó a la mesa. Todos los que estaban cerca de ella se callaron y evitaron mirarla centrando su atención en la cena. Elyon se mordió el labio mientras cogía el tenedor. Se le había quitado el hambre por completo, pero estaba segura de sus amigos no la dejarían irse sin comer algo antes. Levantó la mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores. Snape torció una sonrisa cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Se sintió mejor, más relajada, durante unos segundos le dio igual lo que los demás pensaran de ella, hasta que el chico apartó la mirada para seguir con la cena. Entonces Elyon volvió a ser consciente de los murmullos, aunque le pareció que de cada vez había menos.

-Lisa, quiero irme a la Sala Común –le dijo a su amiga.

-No hasta que hayas comido algo –le contestó tajante.

-Pero… -insistió.

-Elyon, cálmate –le dijo Grace poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. Te puedo asegurar que muchos de los murmullos son más por curiosidad, que por desagrado.

La semielfa suspiró resignada e intentó cenar algo, pero el único plato que consiguió acabarse fue el poster, un trozo de pastel de manzana. Cuando todos los platos desaparecieron de la mesa, Elyon se apresuró en ser de las primeras en abandonar el Gran Comedor, seguida por sus amigos.

Tres días después algunos alumnos seguían mirándola con curiosidad y murmuraban a su paso. Los slytherins, sin embargo, no habían esperado ni un día en comenzar con sus puyas y mojas.

Esa mañana Elyon estaba sentada en su cama, mirando desde allí su reflejo en el espejo del tocador de la habitación. Sharon, Allyson y las demás se habían ido ya a desayunar. Desde que todos sabían que era una semielfa, apenas habían hablado con ella, salvo para decir buenos días y buenas noches. Suspiró mirándose las manos que descansaban en su regazo.

-Elyon, no puedes seguir así de deprimida. Le estás dando más motivos a los imbéciles de los slytherins para que se metan contigo –le dijo Lisa poniéndose la túnica escolar.

Ella no contestó.

-¿Cómo puedes tener tanto miedo a mostrarte? Te has enfrentado a mortífagos y dementores, y a Snape, que creo que da más miedo que todo lo demás junto ¿De verdad vas a acobardarte ahora? Sé que no debería decirte esto, pero creo que tus padres no estarán muy orgullosos de ti sabiendo que te avergüenzas por tener las orejas picudas –su amiga se encogió de hombros mientras salía de la habitación.

Elyon levantó la vista con los ojos llorosos. Lisa tenía razón. Sus padres siempre le habían dicho que algunas personas eran demasiado estúpidas para comprender que no había nada de malo en ser diferente, pero había otras más estúpidas aun que se escondían por ser diferentes y no sentir orgullo por como son ¿Realmente ella iba a ser más estúpida que Marck y sus amigos?

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el tocador. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta, dejando escapar dos mechones azulados que cayeron enmarcando su rosto, tal y como Snape se lo había recogido una semana atrás. Si los alumnos de Hogwarts querían algo de lo que hablar, ella les daría algo de lo que hablar. Entró con decisión en el Gran Comedor, pero esa vez no escuchó tantos murmullos como el día que se descubrió su secreto. Sí que muchos alumnos la miraron con curiosidad, pero apenas escuchó nada. Vio como Johnny, desde su mensa, levantaba un pulgar y le sonreía.

-Veo que por fin has entrado en razón –le dijo Lisa con una sonrisa cuando se amiga se sentó a su lado.

-Sí, he recordado algo que me solían decir mis padres-contestó.

-Te queda muy bien ese recogido –le dijo Sharon, que estaba sentada frente a ella-. Allyson, gané.

Y dicho esto le alargó una mano. Su amiga entornó los ojos con fastidio, rebuscando algo en la bolsa del colegio y sacó un galeón que dejó en la mano de esta.

-¿Habíais apostado? –Elyon alzó una ceja,

-Sí. Yo aposté en que dejarías ver tus orejas en menos de una semana. Allyson dijo que tardarías más en echarle valor –explicó Sharon.

-Por eso no te hemos hablado mucho en estos días, no queríamos ser responsables de tu decisión –le confesó Allyson.

-La verdad no sé cómo tomármelo. Si me hubierais hablado no habría estado pensando todo este tiempo que me repudiabais o algo así –les dijo la semielfa dolida.

-Pues por eso mismo, si demostrábamos que no nos importaba habríamos influido en tu decisión. Y un galeón de oro, es un galeón de oro. Así que optamos por una actitud de indiferencia hacia el asunto –le dijo Sharon.

-Y no te enfades tanto con nosotros por favor. Teniendo esa actitud contigo hemos descubierto que más de la mitad de los alumnos lo que tienen es curiosidad. No entienden por qué si sabes que todos lo saben te ocultas. No sabían si se trataba de un rumor absurdo o de si era verdad –le dijo Allyson con una sonrisa.

-¿Ves como no había nada de qué preocuparse? Sigues siendo Elyon McWilliams, así que te seguirás levando bien con la gente que ya conocías –rió Grace.

Ella sonrió más aliviada. Si todo lo que le estaban contando hasta el momento era cierto. Esconderse de los demás alumnos todo un curso había sido la mayor estupidez que había hecho en su vida, aunque eso sí, empujada por Dumbledore. Por lo visto el director también había albergado sus dudas al respecto y por ello había tomado la decisión de ocultar sus orejas el curso pasado.

En cuanto comenzaron las clases algunos de sus compañeros no dudaron en acercarse a ella para preguntar cosas acerca de los elfos. Muchas de esas preguntas se quedaron sin respuesta, ya que Elyon no las sabía.

La clase suplementaria de Pociones de aquel día se la tomó con mucha calma, reinaba el silencio en la mazmorra. Solo roto por el burbujeo de la poción y el crepitar del pequeño fuego en el que la semielfa se calentaba las manos.

-Por lo que he podido ver en las comidas, no te ha ido tan mal como creías con tus amigos y compañeros –le dijo Snape desde su escritorio.

-Pues no. Estaba harta de tener que mentir constantemente e inventarme excusas estúpidas para todo, estoy muy contenta de poder olvidarme de todo eso –contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Se te nota –contestó él levantando la vista de los trabajos que estaba corrigiendo.

Elyon lo miró con una tímida sonrisa. Una de las razones por la que estaba más contenta, era que desde que volvió del campeonato de Johnny, Snape parecía una persona nueva. No se enfada con tanta facilidad, incluso en clase los alumnos lo notaban más suave. El profesor se levantó para comprobar el estado de la poción.

-Voy a hablar con Dumbledore, creo que no necesitas seguir con las clases suplementarios de Pociones –le dijo.

-¿De verdad? –sonrió ella emocionada- Pero aún me quedan algunos por practicar.

-No vayas de humilde ahora –Snape alzó la ceja-. Eres buena con esta asignatura. Estudia los ingredientes e instrucciones de las pociones que aún no has hecho. Si apruebas el examen teórico, daremos por acabadas las clases suplementarias.

-¡Bien! –exclamó Elyon levantándose de su taburete de un salto y metiendo los enseres de clase en su mochila.

-No tan rápido –el profesor le quitó la mochila-. Aun no has acabado esta poción.

-Se me había olvidado –rio ella volviéndose a sentar.

Esa noche le escribió una carta a Remus contándole todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

….

Kove les dio a casa uno una caña de bambú. Era tan largas como la que usaba él, por lo que les era complicado moverlas sin golpearse o golpear a otro.

-_Bien, comencemos con movimientos sencillos. Intentad copiarme y memorizarlos bien_ –les dijo el elfo colocándose frente a ellos dándoles la espalda.

Blandió la caña con ambas manos trazando una curva por su costado derecho mientras avanzaba un paso, luego la hizo girar sobre su cabeza mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí, y por último la hizo bajar con fuerza frenándola a la altura de la cintura.

_-¿No podemos empezar por algo más fácil?_ –preguntó Elyon.

-_No hay tiempo para ir más despacio_ –le dijo Kove con seriedad-. _Ahora os toca a vosotros._

Ambos comenzaron el movimiento a la vez, pero Elyon estuvo a punto de perder la caña cuando la giraba sobre su cabeza y por poco golpeó a Snape.

-_La caña no muerde, agárrala con firmeza_ –le dijo el elfo con enfado-. _Y tú jovencito, muévela con más energía, imagina que estás golpeando a alguien._

Una vez más volvieron a intentarlo, pero necesitaron media hora hasta que Kove consideró que podían aprender otro movimiento. Aquella tarde consistió en memorizar y bailar, tal y como el elfo les repetía una y otra vez.

….

Dumbledore la hizo sentar en su despacho la noche del viernes. Elyon se torció hacia atrás el meñique nerviosa, estaba ansiosa por escuchar al director dándole la noticia de que tendría una clase menos.

-¿Qué tal te va desde que tus compañeros saben tu procedencia? –le preguntó juntando las yemas de los dedos.

-Muy bien, como si nunca lo hubiera ocultado. De vez en cuando me preguntan algo sobre los elfos que ni yo se contestar –rió ella-. Tenía usted razón, esconderme era una tontería.

-Sí, y tengo que admitir que parte de la culpa es mía, quizá lo mejor hubiese sido no usar ese hechizo de las orejas y confiar en que los alumnos te aceptaran desde el principio sabiendo que eras semielfa.

-El hechizo no dejó de funcionar por sí solo, ¿verdad? –comprendió Elyon de pronto.

-No, no lo hizo –se sinceró el anciano con expresión de culpabilidad.

-¿Por qué puso tanto empeño primero en ocultarme y ahora, de repente, cambia de opinión? –Elyon no conseguía comprenderlo.

-Eso es algo que te explicaré en su momento –le dijo Dumbledore con seriedad.

-¿Otra vez la misma canción? No, quiero respuestas, y las quiero ahora –la semielfa lo miró a los ojos con firmeza.

-Supongo que por nada del mundo querrías separarte de tus amigos, ¿cierto? –Elyon asintió-. Lo único que puedes saber por ahora es que si no hubieras mostrado tus orígenes, o si por mala suerte, al hacerlo te hubieran dado la espalda tus amigos, ya no podrías seguir viviendo en Hogwarts bajo mi custodia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! –ella lo miró con frustración.

-Ya te he contado demasiado, para todo lo demás tendrás que esperar.

Elyon abrió la boca para protestar, pero el anciano levantó una mano dando por zanjado el asunto.

-El tema que has venido a tratar es el del fin de tus clases suplementarias de Pociones, como ya te imaginarás –le dijo.

-Sí –gruñó la joven al comprender que no le sonsacaría nada más al director.

-De forma que las horas libres que te quedan los miércoles las usaras para seguir practicando con Kove.

-¡Venga ya! –se quejó sin poder controlarse- ¿Entonces no voy a tener una tarde libre entre semana?

-No, me temo que no –Dumbledore no pudo ocultar una sonrisa, la reacción de la chica y su cara de desesperación le había hecho gracia-. Piénsalo con frialdad, cuanto más practiques, antes aprendas todo lo que Kove tiene que enseñarte y antes acabarás con las lecciones.

-Solo espero que las lecciones no duren tanto como las clases suplementarias de Pociones –suspiró con resignación.

-Yo también lo espero o Kove se pondrá de mal humor si tardáis tanto en aprender –rió Dumbledore.

Elyon torció el gesto. Hacía tiempo que el elfo no los golpeaba con la vara de bambú, y por nada del mundo quería que Kove volviera a hacerlo.


	27. 5º Curso Capítulo 5

_Una vez más perdón por el retraso, últimamente no me está siendo difícil conseguir tiempo para escribir. Aquí va el nuevo capítulo a provechando que hoy es el Día del Libro. Espero que os guste y que me deis vuestra más sincera opinión en un Review. Pero sobretodo, gracias a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo la historia por vuestra infinita paciencia._

**********Nota Autora:** las conversaciones escritas en _cursiva_ son conversaciones en élfico.

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando entró en el despacho encontró al director de espaldas a él, mientras observaba los terrenos del colegio por el enorme ventanal de la sala. Snape se acercó al escritorio y esperó de pie. Dumbledore se giró entonces y le hizo un ademán para que tomara asiento. El joven obedeció y siguió a la espera. El anciano se tomó su tiempo en sentarse, se quitó las gafas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. A Snape tanta teatralidad empezaba a crisparle los nervios.

-¿Vamos a hablar sobre algo o he venido para estar aquí sentado? –le dijo finalmente intentando no sonar excesivamente molesto.

-He informado a Azrael sobre la nueva situación de Elyon –comenzó por fin.

-¿Y? Todo va como lo habías planeado, así que supongo que ya no habrá ningún problema con ese tema –el joven se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-No exactamente –le corrigió-. Sí, ha asumido que Elyon se va a quedar aquí una larga temporada, y por ello quiere asegurarse de que aquí está bien, a salvo, y se le está dando una buena educación mágica, y sobre todo, si está aprendiendo bien todo lo referente a la cultura de su pueblo.

-¿Y cómo pretende hacerlo? ¿Se va a presentar en persona? Porque si no recuerdo mal le tienes prohibido ver a Elyon por el momento.

-Eso quería tratar contigo. Va a enviar a alguien para que haga una valoración, para que sea sus ojos y oídos -le dijo Dumbledore-. Alguien de su suma confianza.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

-Pues que te pediría encarecidamente que seas profesional. Tú vas a ser uno de los objetivos, quiere cerciorarse de que estás capacitado y que te tomas en serio tu cometido -le explicó con seriedad-. Sé quién va a venir, y tú en comparación, eres un trozo de pan. Va a ejercer una gran presión sobre ti para ver si flaqueas.

-No es fácil encontrarme un punto débil -Snape torció una sonrisa.

-Eso sería antes -le dijo el director- Ahora tienes uno. Uno con unos preciosos ojos verdes.

Al joven ese comentario lo trastocó. No sabía muy bien a qué se refería ¿Acaso el director se había dado cuenta de cómo a veces miraba a la joven?

-Me alegra que ahora te lleves bien con Elyon, pero creo que no deberías tener un trato tan cercano con ella cuando ejerces de Protector estando el supervisor de Azrael, ya que puede creer que tus sentimientos te pueden hacer débil en un momento crítico.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ahora que no nos peleamos, tal y como tu querías, tengo que volver a usar el trato que teníamos antes? –el joven frunció el ceño.

-Por una vez podrías intentar no ser tan extremista –medio rio el director-. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que mientras el supervisor esté aquí, trates a Elyon con menos cercanía, como tratas al resto de tus alumnos, que es supuestamente el trato que Protector y Protegida deberían tener.

-¿Tengo que creerme que Protector y Protegida nunca llegan a tener un trato cernao a pesar de estar todo el tiempo juntos? –se mofó Snape.

-Digamos que esa es la versión oficial. Pero sí, tienes razón –Dumbledore sonrió.

-¿Cuándo llegará la marioneta de Azrrael?- suspiró el chico con cansancio.

-Mañana por la mañana.

-Ya veo que no se anda por las ramas.

-No, es muy impaciente e impulsivo cuando se trata de sus seres queridos. Ese es su mayor defecto –Dumbledore volvió a colocarse las gafas doradas sobre la nariz.

….

En el desayuno Elyon recibió la visita de Eizen, que traía atada a su pata una carta de Remus. La chica cogió la carta y le ofreció al pequeño halcón los trozos de beicon de su desayuno. El pequeño animal los devoró y pió con alegría antes de posarse en el hombro de la chica, restregar su pequeña cabeza contra la mejilla de la joven y salir volando hacia el exterior por uno de los ventanales de las lechuzas. La carta de Remus era corta, en ella el chico le expresaba su alegría por la reacción de sus amigos, aunque según él, no esperaba otra cosa.

Cuando salieron del Gran Comedor para empezar las clases, Johnny le dio un codazo a Elyon y con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que mirara a las puertas del castillo. Ella y el resto se giraron con curiosidad. Dumbledore estaba en el enorme recibidor junto a otro hombre más alto que él. Tenía el pelo rubio platino, casi blanco, suelto y le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda. Iba vestido de azul oscuro, con una camisa larga hasta la cadera. Llevaba unas botas altas de piel negra dentro de las cuales llevaba los pantalones. Y sobre los hombros tenía colocada una capa negra de piel de conejo muy caliente, adornada con un poco de nieve blanca. Estaba claro que acababa de llegar y que el director le estaba dando la bienvenida.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Grace.

-Ni idea, pero parece un tío importante por la ropa –contestó Will.

-Tiene algo raro –comentó Lisa.

-Es un elfo –dijo Elyon.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Grace la miró sorprendida.

-Simplemente lo sé –la joven se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué sois como perros? ¿Os oléis o algo así? –Johnny frunció el ceño.

-Sí, algo así. Pero que te quede claro que ese comentario es ofensivo –Elyon lo miró con severidad.

Su amigo sonrió sonrojándose un poco. Tras un último vistazo al elfo, siguieron de camino a sus respectivas clases.

…..

Snape estaba preparando la clase apuntando los ingredientes en la pizarra cuando llamaron a la puerta. Le resultó extraño porque aún faltaba una hora para el comienzo de la clase. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Dumbledore y otro hombre, rubio, de mediana edad, con los pómulos marcados y la mandíbula algo cuadrada, y unos penetrantes ojos azul marino.

-Buenos días Severus –le saludó con alegría el anciano-. Te presento a Rasmu, ha venido a hacer una valoración, como ya te mencioné.

_-Encantado_ –le dijo Snape al elfo alargando la mano.

El hombre se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sin intención alguna de corresponder al saludo.

_-Bueno, aquí os dejo. Rasmu, disfruta del colegio, y si necesitas algo solo has de decírmelo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme_ –se despidió el director.

Una vez más el elfo solo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-_Si quiere pasar_ –Snape se apartó de la puerta para dejarle pasar.

Al ver que el elfo no se movía decidió ir de nuevo a terminar de preparar la clase dejando la puerta abierta. Cuando acabó de apuntarlo todo en la pizarra se dio cuenta de que Rasmu no solo había entrado cerrando la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido, sino que también había inspeccionado gran parte del aula. Snape decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su rutina.

Cuando Elyon entró en el aula junto a Lisa y Will, se quedó momentáneamente clavada en el suelo cuando vio allí al elfo. Pero finalmente fue a sentarse a su mensa.

-¿Qué hace el elfo aquí? –le preguntó Will- ¿Tiene algo que ver contigo?

-No lo sé, espero que no –contestó Elyon.

La clase fue especialmente estricta. Snape no dejaba pasar un error, y no tuvo ninguna compasión con los alumnos que hablaban en clase, aunque fuera en susurros. Al salir todos arrastraban los pies, tanto gryffindors como slytherins habían perdido puntos.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado hoy? –Lisa los miró sorprendida- Ha llegado a quitar puntos a su propia casa.

-Yo creo que es por el extraño invitado de hoy –comentó Will.

En la comida le contaron lo ocurrido a Johnny y Grace, ambos admitieron entre risas que les habría encantado ver la cara de los slytherins mientras su Jefe de Casa empezaba a restarles puntos. En algunas de las siguientes clases el elfo volvió a aparecer. Siempre se quedaba en un rincón al fondo de la sala, observando con detenimiento en transcurso de la clase. Pero cuando lo vieron incluso observándolos en uno de los descansos, estuvieron completamente seguros de que estaba allí por Elyon. Aunque en ningún momento se acercó a hablar con ella.

La situación más incómoda del día fue en la clase de Kove. Para cuando ambos llegaron, Rasmu ya estaba allí, hablando con el instructor de lucha. Y a juzgar por la sonrisa de ambos y el tono de voz, ya se conocían, y parecían llevarse bien. Cuando cerraron la puerta ambos hombres se giraron, los dos jóvenes contuvieron el aliento. Habían llegado a la clase antes de que supuestamente esta empezara, para estar listos antes de que Kove llegara. Pero el maestro parecía que había llegado hacía largo rato, y ellos temieron que aquel supuesto retraso desencadenara represalias más adelante. Antes de que el elfo tuviera tiempo de hacer comentarios, se apresuraron en quitarse los zapatos y recogerse el pelo.

-_Podéis tranquilizaros. Hoy me he adelantado yo_ –les dijo Kove divertido por la reacción de la pareja.

Tras un rápido calentamiento su instructor les informó que harían una especie de examen para comprobar qué habían aprendido, y si habían mejorado en esos últimos meses.

-Esto es por el invitado especial, ¿no? –le susurró Elyon a Snape.

-Obviamente –le contestó.

-¿Quién es? –le preguntó, el joven alzó una ceja mientras la miraba- Vale, ya veo que no piensas contestarme.

-_Bien, comencemos el examen_ –les dijo Kove-. _Empezaremos por las técnicas de derribo._

Elyon tardó apenas unos segundos en comprender que Snape no se iba a apiadar de ella, ni iba a tener la mínima consideración o cuidado. La joven ahogó un gruñido cuando Snape la lanzó por encima suya y ella cayó de espaldas con un golpe seco. Tras eso, Elyon decidió que ella iba a hacer lo mismo, así que le hizo probar su propia medicina. Pero a diferencia del chico, la semielfa había llegado a desarrollar su propia estrategia. Como no poseía la misma fuerza física del joven, ella aprovechaba su agilidad y pequeño tamaño para esquivar, escurrirse y golpear puntos clave para derribar a su oponente.

Kove les hizo parar cuando ambos empezaron a jadear cansados. Cambiaron al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo por las varas de caña. Esa parte fue la más dura, apenas habían practicado con ellas, y mucho menos se habían atacado. De forma que realizaron el ejercicio de forma intuitiva, usando los movimientos aprendidos en clases anteriores. Ese ejercicio duró menos.

Mientras descansaban y bebían un poco de agua, Rasmu se acercó a Kove y le susurró algo en voz baja. El instructor frunció el ceño y se separó de Rasmu dubitativo. Finalmente se giró hacia la pareja.

-_Vamos a probar algo nuevo_ –les dijo con calma-. _Combatiréis usando todas las técnicas que sabéis. No hay reglas ni limitaciones. Imaginaos que es una lucha real. El combate solo acabará cuando uno de los dos no pueda seguir._

Elyon tragó saliva. Snape miró a Ramu, los ojos azules del elfo eran fríos, vacíos de sentimiento u emoción. "Va a ejercer una gran presión sobre ti para ver si flaqueas" la voz del director resonó en su cabeza "Puede creer que tus sentimientos te pueden hacer débil en un momento crítico".

-_Un combate a muerte_ –le dijo el chico.

-_No exactamente, pero es la idea_ –contestó Kove-._ Preferiría que ninguno de los dos acabara en la enfermería._

Snape cogió su vara y se colocó frente a ella. Elyon lo observó con recelo. Su expresión se había vuelto seria y sin emoción, como durante el ataque en el camping. Ella cogió también la caña y se colocó frente a él con paso indeciso, lo conocía bien, y le daba miedo el no saber hasta dónde iba a ser capaz de llegar.

Sin previo aviso se lanzó contra la chica, ella retrocedió amedrentada preparándose para parar el golpe que él le había lanzado en diagonal para acertarle entre el hombro y el cuello. Agarrando con fuerza la caña con ambas manos consiguió parar el golpe, y con esfuerzo pudo empujarlo para alejarlo de ella, con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio. Porque que si caía el suelo perdería la pelea. La semielfa se agachó y le lanzó con sus pies un golpe a los tobillos, pero falló.

Ambos se mantuvieron a distancia unos segundos, calculando el próximo movimiento del contrario. Una vez más quien atacó fue Snape, y ella se preparó para defenderse, pero en mitad de un ataque dirigido a su costado, cambió de maniobra y la golpeó en la pierna derecha, colocando además la caña de tal forma que también la golpeó tras la rodilla, haciendo que la doblara y la clavara en el suelo. Elyon se quejó de dolor al mismo tiempo que intentaba levantarse. Pero Snape se lo impidió golpeándola en el pecho con una rodilla, haciéndola caer hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo de espaldas sobre su propia rodilla doblada.

La semielfa ahogó un grito de dolor, tenía la sensación de que su rodilla iba a partirse en cualquier momento, ya que Snape estaba echando todo su peso sobre ella oprimiéndole el pecho. Ella soltó la caña y le golpeó en el lateral bajo las costillas, y cuando este se dobló por el dolor, ella lo golpeó en la oreja. Aprovechando su desorientación, Elyon lo empujó a un lado para quitárselo de encima. La joven se levantó cojeando recogiendo con rapidez su caña del suelo, y colocándose en posición defensiva. Snape recogió también su arma del suelo y sin apenas recuperar el aliento, volvió a lanzarse al ataque.

El joven la hacía bailar al son que él quería. La semielfa no hacía más que retroceder cojeando mientras se defendía de un ataque tras otro.

-_¡Ataca!_ –le dijo Kove- _No puedes defenderte eternamente, busca cansarte, y si no lo remedias, conseguirá su propósito._

Elyon desvió la vista momentáneamente hacia su maestro. Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Snape no parecía tener ningún punto débil. Ella lo había estado tanteando, pero no había conseguido nada. En ese momento el chico la atacó con rapidez intercalando dos golpes, uno alto y otro bajo, que ella consiguió frenar, aunque su rodilla flaqueó.

_-¡Ataca!_ –insistió Kove.

Entonces ella se lanzó a ciegas, intentando golpear sus costillas. Pero su rodilla volvió a flaquear y perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia delante. Snape aprovechó para adelantarse, asir su vara y arrancársela de las manos. La joven se encontró de pronto sin arma y de rodillas en el suelo. El chico se colocó tras ella, colocando la caña en su cuello, bajo la barbilla. Y la oprimió contra la garganta con fuerza.

Elyon intentó alejarla de su cuello. La presión no la dejaba respirar. Intentó golpearlo a él, pero no tenía un buen ángulo y sus golpes eran torpes y débiles. Empezó a jadear luchando por respirar y golpeando la caña con las manos en un triste intento de liberarse.

-Basta –musitó sin aire-. No… pue… respirar.

Snape se mantuvo firme, sin aflojar su agarre. Elyon empezó a marearse.

-_¡Basta, es suficiente!_ –le ordenó Kove.

Pero el chico no obedeció. Se giró hacia Rasmu buscando alguna reacción buena o mala. Pero nada. Seguía sin haber ni un rastro de emoción en sus ojos, aunque le pareció ver un brillo de diversión en sus aquel océano azul oscuro.

-Suelta –jadeó Elyon, sus mejillas estaban rojas como la grana, y sus labios se estaban tornando azules.

-_Suficiente_ –dijo de pronto Rasmu.

Fue entonces cuando Snape soltó a la chica y se levantó. La semielfa cayó al suelo sin fuerzas. Se llevó las manos al cuello mientras seguía tumbada en el suelo recuperando el aliento. Habían sido los minutos más angustiosos de su vida.

-_¡¿En qué diablos pensabas?!_ –le encaró Kove hecho una furia- _¡Podrías haberla matado!_

-_La habría soltado antes_ –contestó el chico con calma e indiferencia- _Tú dijiste hasta que uno de los dos no pudiera seguir. Yo me he asegurado de que cuando la soltara, fuera incapaz de volver a atacarme._

Elyon lo escuchó con pasmo mientras se levantaba temblorosa. Cogió los zapatos y salió de la sala con rapidez sin ni siquiera ponérselas.

En la mazmorra quedaron los tres envueltos en un silencio tenso. Snape optó por recoger sus cosas y salir de allí, no sin antes mirar con desafío a Rasmu, que no volvió a decir nada.

…..

Elyon subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación. Lisa la siguió al ver que no atendía a sus llamadas de preocupación al verla entrar descalza, con la coleta medio desecha y el rostro pálido.

La joven se tiró en la cama corriendo las cortinas. Una vez más se llevó las manos al cuello. Le dolía horrores la garganta, y aun tenía el dolor fantasma de la presión de la caña en su garganta. Rompió a llorar. Aquella situación había sido horrible, se sintió como en la pesadilla de hacía casi un año, completamente sola y desprotegida, mientras la persona en la que confiaba la atacaba sin remordimiento alguno. Le resultaba increíble que Snape hubiera sido capaz de asfixiarla casi hasta dejarla inconsciente, y más aún que Kove lo hubiera permitido.

-Elyon –escuchó la voz de Lisa al otro lado de las cortinas- ¡Te encuentras bien?

La joven dejó de llorar y se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Ha pasado algo en el entrenamiento? –insistió su amiga.

La semielfa siguió sin responder. Lisa abrió un poco las cortinas y se sentó en la cama. Le puso una mano en el hombro a su amiga. Elyon siguió tumbada y encogida, con las manos alrededor del cuello.

-Estas empezando a preocuparme –insistió la morena.

Entonces la joven decidió sentarse en la cama.

-¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Qué ha pasado? –Lisa se quedó de atónita al ver la marca rojiza en su cuello.

Elyon la miró y negó con la cabeza levemente, no sabía muy bien cómo explicarle lo ocurrido.

-¿Te lo ha hecho Snape? ¿Ese capullo te ha hecho esto? –la chica no salía de su asombro.

Elyon asintió, terminándose de limpiar los restos de lágrimas del rostro.

-¿Te acuerdas del elfo que me ha estado vigilando en clase? –comenzó ella con voz ronca, le dolía la garganta con cada palabra. Lisa asintió- Estaba en la clase de Defensa Personal. Nos ha hecho pelearnos simulando una lucha real… y Snape para ganar ha estado a punto de asfixiarme esperando que ese elfo diera por acabada la pelea.

-¿Y tu instructor? ¿Lo ha permitido?

-Sí y no. Ha intentado dar por zanjada la pelea, pero Snape solo ha obedecido al otro elfo.

-No lo entiendo ¡Debería haber obedecido a vuestro maestro! –Lisa estaba indignada- ¡¿Cómo va a tener más autoridad un elfo cualquiera antes que Note?!

-Kove –la corrigió su amiga.

-Cómo se diga –la griffyndor le quitó importancia con un ademán.

-No lo sé –suspiró Elyon-. Cuándo le pregunté a Snape quién era no me quiso responder. Creo que es otra de esas cosas que por el momento nadie quiera que sepa.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza con desaprobación. Elyon se abrazó las rodillas con un suspiro. Estaba cansada de tanto secretismo.

…..

Dumbledore caminaba de un lado a otro de su despacho, furioso.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! –le gritó al joven profesor.

-Solo seguí tu consejo: no mostrar tanta cercanía con ella y tratarla como a una alumna cualquiera –se defendió él.

-¡Podrías haberla matado! –el anciano estaba fuera de sí- ¡¿Siempre tienes que ser tan extremista?!

-No la hubiera matado. Por Merlín, no la asfixié tanto. Salió de la mazmorra por su propio pie –Snape estaba cansado de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez.

-¿Te paraste a pensar por un momento en lo que suponía que un Protector fuera capaz de hacerle daño a su Protegida?

-Si no recuerdo mal me dijiste que no me dejara llevar por mis emociones porque Rasmu podía pensar que eso era una debilidad. Si era capaz de dañar a Elyon, demostraba que no me importaría hacerle lo mismo, o algo mucho peor, a aquellos que la amenazaran.

-Eso si la jugada te sale bien, si no, Azrrael puede pensar que te importa una mierda Elyon y lo que le pueda pasar.

Snape entornó los ojos. Se estaba cansando de aquella charla. Se estaba cansando de obedecer siempre a Dumbledore, Kove y ahora a Rasmu.

-Te dije que Rasmu iba a ser muy duro –suspiró el anciano.

-Sí, lo he comprobado. Además es un capullo frío y calculador –le dijo el chico mirando con seriedad al director-. No solté a Elyon hasta que él lo dijo, y para entonces Kove hacía tiempo que había dado la pelea por terminada. No me gusta ese elfo, no me fio de él.

-No es el más amable de los elfos, pero hace bien su trabajo. Es un buen consejero y es capaz de ver lo que los demás pasamos por alto –le dijo el director-. Por eso Azrrael lo mandó aquí, a pesar de saber que no soporta a los humanos.

-¿No soporta a los humanos? Me hubiera gustado ver su cara cuando Lizalos se comprometió con la madre de Elyon –se mofó Snape cruzándose de brazos.

-Nunca le gustó esa decisión, pero en eso nunca tuvo nada que hacer, por mucho que intentó que Lizalos cambiara de opinión y se casara con una elfa.

-¿Entonces en qué lugar deja eso a Elyon? –la mirada del joven se ensombreció- ¿Crees que sería capaz de hacerle daño?

-No, para nada. Elyon tiene más de elfo que de humano. Eso sin contar que es un pilar importante para su pueblo… Y también para los magos –Dumbledore se sentó en su escritorio más tranquilo.

Snape volvió a recordar la mirada de Rasmu cuando él tenía apresada a la chica. Por un momento le pareció ver que aquel elfo de mirada helada disfrutaba con el espectáculo.

…..

El miércoles, de camino a su clase suplementaria, Rasmu le salió al paso.

-_Hola_ –le dijo.

Elyon se lo quedó mirando mientras se paraba, era la segunda vez que escuchaba su voz, que era suave y cálida, y un poco rasposa.

-_Hola_ –saludó ella.

-_Espero que ya estés recuperada después de la pelea con tu Protector_ –le dijo con una media sonrisa que pretendía ser amable.

-_Sí, gracias. Al final no fue nada_ –contestó ella llevándose inconscientemente la mano a la garganta.

-_Estos días he observado que te desenvuelves bien en el colegio, y que estás aprendiendo mucho ¿Te gusta este lugar o preferirías volver a casa?_ –le preguntó.

Ella alzó una ceja por la pregunta.

-_Si me disculpa, aún me queda una clase, y ya llego tarde_ –se despidió la joven.

Siguió su camino con paso rápido por si Rasmu decidía insistir en su pregunta. No sabía nada de aquel elfo, y por eso mismo, no tenía intención de responder a ninguna de sus preguntas. Sintió un gran alivio cuando no se lo encontró de camino a su Sala Común tras la clase.

A la mañana siguiente cuando iba a desayunar acompañada por Lisa, quien salió a su encuentro fue Snape.

-Acompáñame al despacho del director –le dijo.

-¿Y el desayuno? –ella lo miró con enfado.

-Tú acompáñame –se limitó a decir.

-Después de lo de la pelea podrías intentar ser un poco más amable, ¿no? –le dijo Lisa molesta.

El profesor la fulminó con la mirada.

-Te guardaré algo del desayuno por si la charla es muy larga –le dijo su amiga siguiendo su camino sin atreverse a volver a mirar a Snape.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo sin dirigirse la palabra.

-Un "lo siento" por tu parte estaría bien, ¿no crees? –le dijo Elyon enfadada.

-¿Y por qué debería disculparme exactamente? –el joven alzó una ceja.

-Por el trato que me diste en Defensa Personal –insistió ella.

-¿Acaso crees que siempre iba a ser benevolente contigo? No aprenderás nada si todo el mundo es bueno contigo –le dijo-. Se aprende a base de derrotas, humillación y, sobretodo, dolor.

-Eres un sádico –le espetó ella mirándolo con desprecio.

Cuando entraron en el despacho del director, Dumbledore les estaba esperando mientras daba de comer fresones a Flawkes.

-Buenos días –saludó la chica al entrar.

-Buenos días, Elyon –con un ademán le indicó que se sentara-. Según me han contado, ayer noche nuestro invitado intentó tener una conversación contigo, y tú muy hábilmente, le diste esquinazo.

-Sí. Estaba haciéndome preguntas personales, y no quiero dar esa información a un desconocido –se explicó ella.

-Y haces bien. Salvo que esta vez te conviene contestar. Nuestro invitado te estará esperando en el descanso de después de comer, en el patio trasero de la escuela. Responde a todas sus preguntas.

-¿Pero por qué? –Elyon frunció el ceño con enfado.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que para que pudieras quedarte en Hogwarts tus amigos debían aceptarte sabiendo que eres una semielfa? –la joven asintió- Pues es lo mismo ahora. Si quieres dejar claro que este es tu hogar y que no quieres abandonarlo, contesta a todas sus preguntas, demuéstrale que no piensas irte de aquí hasta que acabes tus estudios.

Elyon asintió y se levantó de la silla. Se sentía algo mareada. No entendía por qué había alguien empeñado en sacarla del castillo. Aquel era ahora su hogar, por mucho que a veces le pudiera parecer una prisión.

Por suerte llegó a tiempo para desayunar. Al explicarles lo ocurrido a sus amigos, estos no ocultaron su preocupación y sus dudas al respecto. En las clases Elyon estuvo especialmente nerviosa, no prestaba mucha atención. Estaba preocupada por las preguntas que pudiera hacerle, y en cómo ella podía responder dando siempre una visión positiva por retorcida que pudiera llegar a ser la pregunta.

Sus amigos se despidieron de ella tras la comida, diciéndole que no se preocupara tanto, ella era feliz allí, y eso se le veía en la cara, y que además, en el caso de que la hicieran irse, ellos no lo permitirían, no se lo pondrían tan fácil a quién quiera que quería llevársela. Rasmu la esperaba sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra, mientras miraba el recorrido del agua de la fuente. Al escucharla llegar giró el rostro y le sonrió. La joven se acercó intentando aparentar calma, aunque tenía el estómago del revés por culpa de los nervios. Rasmu se levantó y le ofreció la mano.

_-Acabo de darme cuenta de que ni me he presentado. Soy Rasmu_ –se presentó estrechando su mano con suavidad.

-_Elyon McWilliams, encantada_ –contestó ella.

Se fijó que en el rostro del hombre se dibujó una pequeña mueca de desagrado cuando ella había pronunciado su apellido. El elfo hizo un ademán para que se sentara en el banco de piedra junto a él.

-_Supongo que te habrán informado de que me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas, ¿cierto?_ –Elyon asintió-_ Entonces retomemos la pregunta que quedó en el aire la primera vez ¿Te gusta este lugar o preferirías volver a casa?_

-_Ambas cosas. Hogwarts me gusta mucho, es mi hogar. A casa solo volvería en vacaciones si mis padres me siguieran esperando allí, pero no es el caso_ –respondió la joven con firmeza.

-_Con esa respuesta intuyo que tus amigos se han tomado bien que no seas humana. Cuando les revelaste tu secreto, ¿cómo se lo tomaron? ¿Se enfadaron, sintieron algo de rechazo?_

Elyon recordó las miradas de asombro y decepción de sus amigos.

-_No, se lo tomaron muy bien_ –contestó ella desviando momentáneamente la mirada.

-_Sé cuándo me mienten Elyon, y sé que lo que me has dicho no es del todo cierto_ –le dijo Rasmu traspasándola con aquellos ojos fríos-. _Soy muy bueno descubriendo cuándo se me miente o se me ocultan cosas. Así que si no quieres que esta charla se alargue, te recomendaría que fueras sincera ¿Se enfadaron cuándo lo descubrieron?_

-_Sí, pero no por ser una semielfa, si no por no habérselo contado todo desde el principio_ –respondió la joven, a partir de ahora debía mostrar más convicción, debía creerse sus propias palabras.

-_¿Entonces no te llevas mal con nadie? ¿No han surgido problemas con otros compañeros?_ –siguió preguntando Rasmu.

La chica se mordió instintivamente el labio mientras reflexionaba.

-_No, no más allá de lo normal en un colegio_ –el elfo alzó una ceja sin convicción-. _Bueno… hay un alumno con el que no me llevo especialmente bien, aunque eso es anterior a que se supieran mis raíces. Ese chico se lleva mal con la mitad del colegio._

Elyon intentó quitarle importancia con un ademán. Tenía que esforzarse más para que Rasmu dejara de poner en duda lo que ella decía.

-_También he comprobado que pones mucho empeño en las clases, aprendes muy deprisa. De hecho tu élfico es prácticamente perfecto, y según me dijo el profesor Dumbledore, hace unos meses apenas sabías montar una frase correctamente_ –el hombre hizo una pausa para darle a entender a la chica que debía contestar a aquello.

-_Debo esforzarme mucho para llegar al nivel de mis compañeros. Aquí entré directamente en cuarto curso por mi edad, sin haber cursado los años anteriores, y sin haber practicado magia en mi vida. Así que cuanto antes aprenda, antes dejaré de tener tantísimas clases_ –se explicó ella-._ Y respecto a lo del élfico… en mi casa no lo hablábamos mucho, pero al tener una base me ha sido más fácil que si hubiera empezado de cero y… además cuando lo hablo… hace que me acuerde de mis padres, me siento más cerca de ellos._

Rasmu la miró con una media sonrisa, luego se miró las manos apoyadas en su regazo y continuó con las preguntas.

-_¿Qué tal la relación con tu Protector?_

A Elyon esa pregunta la descolocó, no se la esperaba, y lo peor, le iba a ser difícil hablar positivamente sin que el elfo descubriera que le ocultaba cosas.

_-Difícil. Creo que esa es la palabra más adecuada_ –respondió ella.

_-Después de lo que vi en Defensa Personal, difícil creo que se queda corto._

-_No, no crea. Snape tiene un carácter difícil, y por eso tenemos nuestras diferencias. Pero se toma muy en serio su trabajo, me ha salvado un par de veces en este año a costa de su vida_ –intentó explicar ella.

Se estaba sorprendiendo a si misma defendiéndolo con tanta firmeza. Pero Dumbledore le había dicho que todo lo que respondiera debía ser bueno si quería quedarse en Hogwarts.

-_¿Exactamente de qué te salvó?_ –Rasmu frunció el ceño con interés.

-_Pues…_ -Elyon se torció el meñique mientras lo recordaba todo- _Antes de empezar el curso el año pasado, a un amigo y a mí nos atacó un hombre-lobo de camino a Hogwarts, era un mortífago, Greyback creo que se llamaba. Snape apareció de la nada justo antes de que me mordiera. Y luego este verano, estando en un camping con mis amigos, un grupo de mortífagos nos atacó. Snape evitó que me llevaran con ellos, aunque por poco lo matan._

-_Ya veo_ –musitó Rasmu-. _Al menos a pesar de su desagrado hacia los elfos es capaz de realizar su cometido._

-_¿Cómo sabe que no le gustan los elfos?_ –se atrevió a preguntar Elyon.

-_Por su actitud en Defensa Personal, por como disfrutó venciéndote, y por como hablaba de ti con cierta profesora pelirroja_ –enumeró el elfo.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, intentando controlar su reacción. Sabía que Rasmu se lo había dicho para comprobar cómo reaccionaba al sentirse atacada, aunque no dudaba en que todo aquello fuera cierto.

_-Bueno, como le he dicho, tenemos nuestras diferencias_ –ella se encogió de hombros como respuesta, aparentando indiferencia.

Entonces Rasmu alzó la mirada, mirando a algo que había detrás de la joven. Elyon se giró y vio que en la entrada del patio estaban sus amigos esperándola con rostros serenos y pose firme.

-_Tus amigos se preocupan mucho por ti_ –medio rió el elfo.

-_Sí, somos como una familia. Por eso es muy difícil separarnos, nos defendemos unos a otros con uñas y dientes. Por nada del mundo los dejaría, ni tampoco permitirían que me alejaran de ellos_ –se envalentonó la joven mirándolo con determinación.

-_Ha sido un placer_ –se despidió Rasmu estrechándole la mano.

-_Lo mismo digo_.

Elyon se levantó del banco y se dirigió hacia sus amigos con calma, no quería aparentar ansiedad por desaparecer de la vista de Rasmu. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, Johnny le pasó su bandolera y ella se la echó al hombro. Lisa le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y comenzaron a andar para llegar a la próxima clase. Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, sus cuatro amigos volvieron a mirar a atrás, manteniéndole la mirada al elfo, que seguía de pie en el patio, dejando claro que no permitirían que se la llevaran.

El hombre borró su sonrisa cuando los cinco jóvenes desaparecieron por el pasillo. Había conseguido bastante información. Los silencios de Elyon le habían revelado más que sus palabras.

….

Rasmu no volvió a aparecer tras el interrogatorio. Aunque la semielfa no se atrevió a hacer según qué comentarios, ya que al parecer, al elfo se le daba bien escuchar conversaciones privadas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, si no, no entendía cómo podía haberse enterado de las conversaciones entre Zelda y Snape. Porque Elyon dudaba mucho de que aquellos dos hablaran mal de ella tan abiertamente frente a otros profesores y el director.

-¿Crees que se habrá ido? –le preguntó Grace en uno de los descansos.

-No lo sé. Debería preguntárselo a Dumbledore.

-Hablando de preguntas, aun no te hemos preguntado, ¿qué tal fue la charla? –le dijo Johnny con curiosidad.

-Fue extraña, me preguntó muchas cosas, y además creo que quería ponerme nervosa, para que dijera algo malo del colegio o metiera la pata en una contestación. Tuve incluso que defender a snape.

-¿Defenderlo de qué? Si dijo que era estúpido tenía toda la razón –bufó Grace molesta.

-De las acusaciones por atacarme en Defensa Personal, y de que a veces me trate mal por mi origen –contestó.

-¡Pero si todo eso es cierto! ¿Por qué lo has defendido? –se quejó Lisa.

-Porque si me quedo sin Protector, creo que les doy una excusa para que me saquen de aquí porque no estaré segura –les explicó-. Además, será un imbécil, pero me ha salvado muchas veces.

-Necesitara hacer algo más que eso si quiere que nos llevemos bien –dijo Johnny.

-No te hagas la víctima ahora, sabemos que no tienes ninguna intención de llevarte bien con él –se mofó Will.

Tras la cena, la joven se aseguró de que Rasmu ya se había ido y que no iba a volver por el momento. Una vez de vuelta en la Sala Común fue junto a Lisa, que tenía una carta en las manos con rostro pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó sentándose en el sofá.

-Es una carta de mi madre, preguntándome si voy a ir estas navidades a casa –respondió la morena.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? –Elyon frunció el ceño.

-Que no quiero dejarte sola aquí -Lisa le cogió la mano.

-No seas tonta, este año lo sobrellevaré mejor, ya estoy mentalizada –sonrió la semielfa-. Además, ¿no quieres presentarte a Will a tu madre?

-Esa es otra, no sé si se va a ir también, porque ahora su hermano está aquí, y él en navidades siempre se iba para estar con su hermano –su amiga torció el gesto-. Pero es que también me vuelve a apetecer pasar la Navidad en casa, la del año pasado fue genial, y supongo que sería bueno que pasara algo de tiempo en familia.

-La que se tiene que decidir eres tú –Elyon se encogió de hombros-. Si tú te vas y Will se queda no creo que pase nada malo. Y si te quedas más tranquila, me ocupo personalmente por si se acerca alguna lagarta, que seguro que Max me ayuda con eso, con lo bien que le caes y el cariño que te ha cogido…

Lisa le sonrojó, y decidió pensárselo con alma a lo largo de la semana. Elyon no había caído en la cuenta de que en dos semanas ya era Navidad, y de que seguramente todos sus amigos se irían. Pero no sintió tanta tristeza como el año pasado. Y sonrió. Por fin poco a poco estaba superando la pérdida de sus padres. Se estaba haciendo más fuerte. Además, las navidades eran apenas dos semanas, y entre los trabajos, las clases de Defensa Personal y la visita que seguramente le haría Remus, se le pasarían volando. Lo único malo era que dudaba mucho que ese año pudiera ir a comprar regalos. Dumbledore seguramente estaría ocupado y no le apetecía nada la compañía de Snape después de lo que pasó en la clase de Kove, y de que no se disculpara.

Estaban haciendo un muñeco de nieve en forma de perro de tres cabezas la tarde del domingo. Era el último día que estarían todos juntos antes de las fiestas. Lisa finalmente había decidido irse a casa, al igual que Johnny, ya que, como no dejaba de repetir, era la única vez al año que todos sus hermanos conseguían reunirse a la vez bajo el mismo techo. Por otro lado, Will y Max se quedaban en Hogwarts para hacerle compañía a Elyon, y Grace se les había unido.

-Esto es injusto, la mayoría os quedáis aquí en Hogwarts –se quejó el hupplepuff.

-Si no te gusta ya sabes qué hacer -rió Grace,

-Siempre puedes quedar con Lisa –le propuso Will.

A Johnny le entró un ataque de risa solo con escuchar la propuesta.

-No, gracias –dijo-. Sin nadie que me proteja de ella no me atrevo.

-¡Ey! –se quejó la morena- Todo lo que he hecho es porque tú solo te lo has buscado, así que no te hagas la víctima.

-A mí lo que me preocupa es que no podré ir a Londres a por vuestros regalos de Navidad –musitó Elyon.

-¡Qué tontería! –bufó Grace- Will y yo tampoco, ¿y qué? Estaremos juntos que es lo importante ¿Qué me importa no recibir regalos este año?

-Ya, pero a mí me hacía ilusión –contestó la semielfa.

-Y a nosotros nos haría ilusión que te dejaran salir de Hogwarts sin vigilancia, pero no se puede tener todo –Will se encogió de hombros-. Así que no te machaques por eso.

-Ya verás lo bien que nos lo pasaremos en la Sala de los Menesteres –rió Grace.

-Parad ya, ¿no? –se quejó Johnny- Que vais a conseguir quitarme las ganas de irme.

Elyon rió y siguió modelando una de las tres cabezas del perro.

…

La Sala de los Menesteres se adornó con carámbanos de hielo azulado, guirnaldas verdes y doradas, y muérdago. La chimenea ardía con fuerza, y junto a ella había un árbol de Navidad de tamaño mediano, decorado también con bolas de cristal de colores, escarcha y pequeños puntitos de luces de colores que se apagan y encendían.

-Ha quedado preciosa –sonrió Grace- ¿Quién de vosotros la ha imaginado así?

Elyon, Max y Will se encogieron de hombros.

-Yo creo que es una remezcla de lo que todos queríamos –opinó Max sentándose en uno de los sofás.

En la mesita de café había varias fuentes con dulces, y el joven no dudó en hacerse con uno. Ese día se lo pasaron jugando a juegos de mesa y saliendo a pasear por los terrenos nevados. No fue hasta el día siguiente que se pusieron con los deberes para acabarlos pronto y no tener nada más que hacer durante las fiestas. También durmieron en la cálida sala, en sacos de dormir de plumas, blandos y calientes a partes iguales.

Se llevaron una enorme sorpresa cuando el día de Navidad vieron regalos bajo el árbol. Habían acordado con Lisa y Johnny que ese año nadie recibiría nada. Ellos habían cumplido su promesa, todos los regalos eran de sus padres. Elyon se sorprendió al encontrar tres con su nombre. El de Remus eran un par de guantes nuevos de piel, forrados en su interior de pelo. Dumbledore le había regalado un nuevo libro de cuentos y leyendas élficas. El último paquete era más voluminoso y blando. No tenía remitente, pero no le hacía falta. Conocía de sobra la letra. Volvía a ser la misma persona misteriosa de cada año, la misma que le había regalado el año anterior el pasador de pelo de su madre. Al abrir el paquete se quedó sin habla. Era una capa de invierno. La tela gruesa era de un azul pálido casi blanco, con pequeños bordados florales en hilo de plata. Y en el borde de la capucha estaba forrado con piel de conejo blanco, suave y tupida. Se levantó del suelo para poder sacarla del paquete.

-¡Madre mía! –exclamó Grace- ¿Quién te la ha regalado? ¡Es preciosa!

-Y tiene pinta de ser muy cara –comentó Will examinando los bordados en plata de la tela.

-No lo sé, es el mismo que me regaló la diadema y el pasador de mi madre –Elyon se encogió de hombros.

-Pues debe de ser alguien que está forrado –dijo Grace- ¿Me la puedo probar?

Elyon asintió y le pasó la capa. A pesar de que era muy bonita no quería probársela, estaba cansada de tanto secretismo. Aquella persona se había dedicado siempre a hacerle regalos realmente preciosos, y para una vez que le mandó una carta, seguramente diciéndole quién era, Dumbledore la destruyó.

-Miradme, parezco una princesa –rió Grace colocándose la capucha sobre su pelo rojo.

La capa arrastraba un poco por el suelo, y la tela caía con algo de peso. La capucha era ancha, y la piel de conejo hacía que el pelo rojo de su amiga pareciera aún más vivo.

-Majestad –Max hizo una reverencia riendo mientras le cogía una mano a la chica.

Ella rió también haciendo una reverencia. Luego se quitó la capa y se la devolvió a Elyon.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? –le preguntó.

-Pues guardarla en el baúl, supongo. No es el tipo de capa que me pueda poner para ir a Hogsmeade –la semielfa se encogió de hombros.

-Es una pena que tengas que guardarla en el baúl, como la diadema y el pasador –le dijo su amiga torciendo el gesto.

-Ya, pero no quiero que me lo roben o rompan. Sabes que Mark se pondría las botas –razonó Elyon.

-Eso es verdad. Y además creo que despertarías la envidia en más de un estudiante –sonrió Will.

-¿Más aun? –Grace alzó una ceja.

-Sea como sea, tendré que guardarla –la joven dobló la capa con cuidado y volvió a meterla en el papel de regalo para que no se estropeara.

-Bueno, si Dumbledore vuelve a invitarte a la fiesta de Fin de Año ya tienes algo que ponerte para no pasar frío –le dijo Will.

-No pienso volver a una de esas fiestas. Este año estáis aquí conmigo, así que tengo excusa para no ir –les contestó con firmeza.

-Mejor entonces que ni te lo mencione, o será capaz de invitarnos a todos –bromeó Grace.

Los cuatro rieron sabiendo que la pelirroja tenía razón. Antes del almuerzo fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a guardar sus regalos. Elyon sacó una vez más la capa de su envoltorio, esta vez para probársela. También sacó del baúl el pasador de pelo de su madre. Se recogió el pelo del lado izquierdo dejando al descubierto su reja picuda. Una vez se hubo colocado el pasador, se echó la capa sobre los hombros.

Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba colocado en un lado de la habitación. La capa era realmente bonita, y muy caliente a pesar de no ser extremadamente gruesa. Pero ella se veía extraña y a la vez familiar, era como en el sueño de hacía unos meses, en el que aparecía su madre y aquel hombre pelirrojo. Se echó la capucha sobre la cabeza y se arrebujó en la capa, por algún motivo esta la hacía sentirse protegida, y al mismo tiempo feliz. Sentía crecer esa sensación en su interior, sentía crecer la ilusión. Ahora que se fijaba bien en la capa le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Y entonces lo recordó, aquella capa era suya.

Le apreció verse a sí misma con tres años reflejada en el espejo, también con la capa puesta a pesar de que le venía enorme, y con su madre a su lado. Recordó que su madre se la había regalado por su cumpleaños, y que le dijo que tendrían que guardarla hasta que creciera y no le viniera tan grande. Elyon sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. Se sentía confusa. Podía recordar eso, pero era incapaz de ubicar ese recuerdo en su vida. Como si se tratara de algo que no sabía si era soñado o real. Aunque algo en su interior le decía que ese recuerdo era verdadero.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y ella se giró sobresaltada. Remus se la quedó mirando unos segundos.

-Vaya, a pesar del contraste entre la capa, y el jersey y los leggins, estás preciosa –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias –Elyon se sonrojó mientras se quitaba la capucha de la cabeza.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa capa tan elegante? –le preguntó el chico.

-Regalo de Navidad –respondió con un suspiró quitándose la capa tras mirarse una vez más en el espejo con la esperanza de poder recordar algo más-. De la misma persona que el año pasado me regaló la diadema de plata y el pasador de pelo de mi madre.

Finalmente guardó la capa y el pasador en el fondo de su baúl. Entonces Remus la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en la mejilla.

-Feliz Navidad –sonrió el chico.

Elyon se sonrojó y por un momento sintió un hormigueo en el estómago. Ella se giró para abrazarlo también.

-Feliz Navidad –le susurró ella apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, disfrutando un poco de ese cálido abrazo.


	28. 5º Curso Capítulo 6

Como siempre, siento el retraso, pero por fin que podido colgar el capítulo nuevo para inaugurar las vacaciones de verano. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis algún Review con vuestra más sincera opinión!

También os quería comentar, a aquellos lectores fieles a la historia, que a lo largo del año he conseguido corregir muchos fallos de trama que había estado acumulando a lo largo de los años en esta historia. Por ello he vuelto a colgar todos los capítulos completamente corregidos, en algunos de los cuales se han añadido puntos importantes para hacer la historia más sólida. De forma que si al leer los nuevos capítulo hay algo que no cuadra, podéis revisar los capítulos anteriores. Si aun haciendo esto, seguís sin cuadrarlo, por favor hacedmelo saber para que pueda explicároslo o arreglarlo. Muchas gracias a mi lectores! Vosotros sois los que os encargáis de que esta historia siga adelante ^_^

**************Nota Autora:** las conversaciones escritas en _cursiva_ son conversaciones en élfico.

**Capítulo 6**

Ambos bajaron hasta la Sala de los Menesteres. Grace se levantó de un salto cuando los vio entrar cogidos del brazo.

-¡Feliz Navidad Remus! –sonrió la pelirroja dándole al chico un fuerte abrazo.

-Feliz Navidad a ti también –sonrió el licántropo- ¿Qué tal lleváis las fiestas?

-Pues acabando los trabajos y jugando a juegos de mesa –suspiró la ravenclaw-. Menos mal que ayer acabamos todas las tareas.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a quedarte? –le preguntó Elyon a Remus.

-Pues… no lo había pensado. Supongo que hasta Año Nuevo, quizá un poco más -el chico se encogió de hombros-. Depende de lo rápido que os canséis de mí.

-Entonces no te irás nunca –rió Grace.

El hombre-lobo se sonrojó. En ese momento llegó Will acompañado de su hermano.

-¡Ey! Que pronto has llegado –rió el slytherin-. Pensé que tardarías varios días más en aparecer.

-Bueno… me aburría mucho en casa de mis padres –el chico torció el gesto.

-Hola –saludó Max haciéndose oír.

-¡Ay, sí! Remus, él es Max, mi hermano –lo presentó Will.

-Encantado –sonrió el licántropo.

-Lo mismo digo –contestó el muchacho.

-Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que este año somos muchos los que nos hemos quedado en Hogwarts. Va ser un poco raro que Remus venga a comer al Gran Comedor, porque ya sabéis que las visitas están prohibidas –dijo Will torciendo el gesto.

-Ese problema es fácil de solucionar, comemos aquí y ya está –contestó Grace-. Con desear un banquete tenemos el problema resuelto.

-Yo preferiría ir a las cocinas y mendigar algo a los elfos domésticos –propuso Elyon.

-Apoyo la moción –Will alzó la mano.

Remus y Max lo imitaron. Tras comer en la Sala de los Menesteres, salieron a los terrenos el resto del día, y no volvieron a entrar en el castillo hasta el anochecer.

-¡Mierda! –Elyon se levantó del sillón de un salto cerrando de golpe el libro que estaba leyendo- Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –Grace dejó su partida de ajedrez mágico mientras miraba cómo su amiga se ataba los zapatos con rapidez.

-Tengo clase de Defensa Personal. Se me había olvidado. Ya llego con retraso –la semielfa acabó de atarse los zapatos-, y para colmo aún tengo que pasar por mi cuarto a por la ropa de deporte.

-¿Podemos ir a verte? –preguntó de pronto Max- Tengo curiosidad por ver cómo enseña un elfo técnicas de defensa.

Elyon se lo quedó mirando. No le apetecía mucho que vieran cómo Snape la ganaba una y otra vez.

-Por fa, no molestaremos –insistió Grace al ver que su amiga se lo pensaba.

-Yo me muero de ganas de ver cómo das una paliza a Snape –rió Will.

-Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas, porque normalmente la cosa va al revés –explicó ella.

-Eso da igual, en algún momento ganarás tú –Remus se encogió de hombros.

Elyon se apresuró en salir de la Sala de los Menesteres.

-¿Pero podemos ir o no? –Max la siguió con paso rápido.

Ella se mordió el labio pensativa.

-Venga, venid. Pero no os prometo nada, todo dependerá de si Kove quiere o no –se apresuró en contestar mientras echaba a correr hacia su Sala Común.

Entró en la mazmorra jadeando.

-Lo… siento… -dijo a entrar y ver allí a Kove.

-Por una vez lo dejaré pasar, ya que estamos en fiestas y veo que al menos ya has calentado –el elfo torció una sonrisa.

-Maestro, quería preguntarle si sería posible que mis amigos entraran a ver la sesión. Si no quiere lo entenderé, simplemente es que han insistido mucho y…

-Por supuesto, que pasen. Creo que un poco de público os motivará –contestó.

Elyon alzó las cejas sorprendida. Le habría encantado que dijera que no, y seguramente por eso Kove había accedido. La joven salió de la mazmorra en busca de sus amigos.

-Ha dicho que podéis pasar. Pero guardad silencio, Kove tiene muy mal genio, y si lo molestáis lo pagará con Snape y conmigo –les informó.

Grace, Will, Max y Remus entraron y se sentaron en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared de piedra. Snape y el licántropo cruzaron miradas de desafío.

-Los has traído para intentar ponerme en ridículo, ¿verdad? –le susurró el joven con enfado.

-Claro que sí, por supuesto. No olvides que siempre soy yo la que te manda al suelo –le contestó con sarcasmo mientras se recogía el pelo-. Tenía tan pocas ganas como tú de que vinieran.

Kove carraspeó dando por comenzada la clase. Tras repasar un par de movimientos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y con varas, el elfo comenzó a enseñarles movimientos mixtos, tan básicos como golpear y recuperar el arma con la ayuda del impulso de los pies y manos. Como de costumbre, todo pareció sencillo cuando su maestro lo hacía, pero realizarlo uno mismo era otra cosa. Cada vez que Elyon intentaba levantar la caña impulsándola con un pie hacia arriba, la mandaba más lejos. En uno de los intentos por poco golpea a Will en la cabeza, por suerte el chico fue rápido y se quitó de en medio.

-Perdón –le susurró ella corriendo a por la caña.

A Snape no le estaba hiendo mucho mejor. En uno de los intentos consiguió levantarla, pero fue lento al intentar cogerla con la mano y acabó golpeándose la nariz con fuerza. Él se llevó las manos al tabique con una mueca de dolor mientras se le humedecían los ojos. Grace y Remus ahogaron una risita que igualmente legó a los oídos del chico.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Elyon poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Se deshizo de ella con un movimiento brusco y recogió la vara del suelo. La joven frunció el ceño con enfado por su reacción. Continuaron con el ejercicio prácticamente el resto de la sesión, ya que Kove consideraba que era tan importante saber golpear como recuperar el arma en medio de una pelea para no quedar indefensos.

-Bien, acabaremos con una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. El primero que caiga al suelo, pierde –anunció Kove en inglés para que los amigos de su alumna lo entendieran.

Los cuatro se miraron con expectación. Grace cruzó los dedos para que se amiga saliera vencedora.

-Vamos Elyon, sé que puedes –musitó Remus con una sonrisa, aunque ella pareció no escucharle.

Ambos se colocaron frente a frente. Y en cuanto Kove se hizo a un lado, comenzaron el baile que los dos prácticamente se sabían de memoria. Esta vez Elyon esperó a que Snape diera el primer paso, esperó su ataque sin dejar de moverse, y retándolo con la mirada a que se atrevería a acercarse. El joven la observaba con detenimiento, fijándose en como apoyaba los pies y buscando el momento preciso para atacar. Esa tarde parecía que Elyon no tenía ninguna prisa en atacar, era obvio que quería ganar y no quedar en ridículo. El problema era que él tampoco iba a dejarse vencer por una chica de apenas cincuenta quilos.

La semielfa empezaba a impacientarse, su contrincante parecía no parecía decidirse a atacar. Le pareció que llevaban horas moviéndose en círculos uno frente a otro. Si él no se decidía a avanzar, tendría que hacerlo ella. Y justo en ese momento Snape avanzó. Ella se preparó para aprovechar su impulso y reducirlo, pero entonces Snape se agachó y le golpeó en las espinillas. No se esperaba un ataque bajo. Perdió el equilibrio. Pero en su caída consiguió avanzar un pie y mantenerse en una precaria posición el tiempo suficiente para volver a ponerse en pie justo en el momento que Snape la inmovilizaba por detrás. Ella se impulsó hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo que él perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio obligándole a cambiar la posición de los pies. Cuando la joven volvió a sentir el suelo en sus pies, cogió uno de los brazos que la inmovilizaban y deshizo el abrazo para conseguir hacerle una llave a Snape torciéndole el brazo a la espalda. Él gruñó de dolor mientras incaba una rodilla en el suelo. Grace ahogó un gritito de triunfo. Elyon sonrió con un suspiro. Y Snape aprovechó ese pequeño descuido para golpear su tobillo moviendo el pie hacia atrás. Ella cayó sobre él y aflojó la llave. Snape se apartó ligeramente sin levantarse del suelo y agarrándole un brazo estiró de ella hacia el suelo. Escuchó un gemido de sus amigos al verla caer. Para cuando Elyon quiso darse cuenta, estaba con la espalda contra el tatami. Snape le sujetaba las muñecas sobre la cabeza, mientras utilizaba el resto de su cuerpo para aprisionarla contra el suelo. Por mucho que ella se retorció, no consiguió liberarse. Lo miró con enfado. Un pequeño descuido, solo había sido un pequeño descuido que le había hecho perder. Había estado tan cerca de vencerlo aquella vez.

-Nunca des una pelea por ganada hasta haber ganado de verdad –le susurró Snape a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Él pudo ver en aquellos ojos verdes el brillo de la derrota. Elyon siguió mirándolo a los ojos mientras sentía el peso del cuerpo del chico sobre ella. Su corazón seguía acelerado a pesar de que la pelea había acabado. Y por un momento sintió que se perdía en aquellos ojos negros, y que todo lo demás dejaba de tener importancia. Snape aflojó sus muñecas cuando ella dejó de debatirse. Pero no se levantó. Sentía el calor de la joven bajo él y era incapaz de dejar de mirar aquellos ojos verdes que en esos momentos lo miraban con atención, como si para ella ahora mismo no existiera nada más. Sin darse cuenta su agarre pasó a ser una caricia, una caricia que pasó de sus muñecas a sus antebrazos con lentitud, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel. Estaban tan cerca… que deseó poder acortar del todo la distancia que separaban sus labios.

-Una vez más has ganado –dijo Kove con una mueca divertida.

Ambos volvieron a la realidad en aquel preciso instante. Snape se levantó con rapidez manteniendo la calma ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado así? No sabría decir si segundos o minutos. Pero para él había sido una eternidad que por desgracia había llegado a su fin.

-Eres muy confiada, niña –le dijo su maestro.

Elyon se incorporó en los codos con una mueca de fastidio.

-Casi había ganado –gruñó levantándose.

-Tú los has dicho, casi. Y como bien ha dicho tu compañero, nunca des una pelea por ganada hasta haberla ganado –Kove miró a ambos y los despidió con un ademán.

Snape se apresuró en salir de allí sin mirar a nadie. Elyon se soltó el pelo y estiró la espalda con cansancio.

-¡Qué rabia! Creí que ganarías –le dijo Will saliendo de la mazmorra.

-Ya os dije que normalmente Snape siempre me gana –suspiró ella-. Por eso no quería que vinierais, bastante humillante es ya que me venza la mayoría de las veces sin público.

-No siempre se gana –sonrió Remus para animarla-. Yo creo que no lo has hecho tan mal. A mí me ganarías en un santiamén.

-Eso es verdad. Siempre practicas con Snape y Kove, que te tienen calada, contra otra persona ganarías enseguida –le dijo Max con una sonrisa.

-Me parece increíble que estés tan fresca después de una clase así. Yo no podría ni moverme –le dijo Grace.

-Ya llevo meses, me he vuelto resistente. Al principio tenía tantas agujetas que apenas podía moverme. Eso sin contar que al principio Kove nos golpeaba con una caña cada vez que nos equivocábamos. Así que entre agujetas y moratones estaba para el arrastre –rió Elyon.

Se separaron de camino a la Sala de los Menesteres. La joven prefería darse una buena ducha en su Sala Común, donde estaría más tranquila. Dejó la mente en blanco mientras el agua caliente relajaba sus músculos, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había pasado en el entrenamiento de aquel día ¿Realmente había pasado algo o habían sido imaginaciones suyas? Estaba confusa. Le parecía que aquel cruce de miradas había durado minutos, pero apenas habían sido un par de segundos. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al recordar cómo la había mirado, nunca nadie la había mirado igual. La había hecho sentirse especial. Una parte de ella deseaba que Snape volviera a tocarla, que volviera a mirarla como su nada en el mundo existiera salvo ella.

…

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y la encontró de espaldas a él, recién salida de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, aun con el pelo lo suficientemente húmedo para que se le quedara pegado a la piel de la espalda. Snape la contempló durante unos segundos antes de avanzar hacia ella con paso firme. Ella se giró sobresalta, pero enseguida se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que susto me has dado, no te esperaba –dijo ella retirando un mechón húmedo de su rostro.

Él no dijo nada, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó mientras la guiaba hasta la cama. La tumbó de espaldas y se colocó sobre ella, sujetando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza. Apenas la miró a los ojos antes de volver a besarla. Zelda se sorprendió. No era un beso apasionado, cargado de lujuria como los de siempre. Aquel era tierno, suave, lleno de sentimiento. Snape recorrió sus brazos con sus dedos, muy despacio. Luego prosiguió por los hombros y el cuello, hasta llegar a su rostro, sin separar sus labios de los de la mujer, que suspiró mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del chico. Finalmente abandonó sus labios, y con la misma ternura besó su mejilla, recorriendo la mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello. Zelda es estremeció con un gemido.

-Me gusta este cambio de parecer –le susurró.

Entonces Snape se alejó de ella. Su mirada se volvió sombría, y la miró como si no la reconociera, como si fuera una extraña. Se levantó con rapidez de la cama y se fue.

-¡Espera! –le gritó ella- ¡No me dejes así!

La puerta se cerró. La mujer se sentó en la cama confusa y excitada a partes iguales. "¿Qué billywig le había picado?" se preguntó. Mientras la besaba le había parecido que Snape sentí algo por ella, pero sabía de sobra que eso era imposible. Lo que ellos tenían era algo meramente físico, ninguno de los dos quería algo más del otro. ¿Entonces qué pasaba por la mente del chico cuando la besaba y acariciaba como jamás lo habían hecho? Torció una sonrisa "¿Quién es Severus, quién ha conseguido lo que yo no he sido capaz de conseguir? ¿Quién te ha atrapado en sus redes?" Fuera quien fuera iba a descubrirlo, no estaba dispuesta a que le arrebataran uno de sus trofeos.

…

Se sumergió por completo en la bañera y contuvo la respiración. Bajo el agua solo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Dejó escapar un par de burbujas por la nariz. El agua estaba tan caliente que sentía que le quemaba la piel. Finalmente salió a respirar y se apoyó en la bañera con los ojos cerrados. "Eres un gilipollas, un maldito gilipollas" dijo una voz en su cabeza, la misma que siempre le reprochaba sus errores "¿En qué cojones estabas pensando?" A su mente volvieron esos ojos verdes tan cerca de los suyos "Solo quería acabar lo que ni siquiera he podido empezar" se excusó él "¿Y tenía que ser precisamente con Zelda? Sabes de sobra que se ha dado cuenta de que la besabas pensando en otra, y ahora va a querer descubrir de quien se trata" siguió recriminándole su sentido común "No hay nada que descubrir porque no ha pasado nada, ni ahora, ni… ni nunca" admitir aquello le dolía profundamente "Creo que va siendo hora de que te centres de una vez y dejes de comportarte como un adolescente. Ella no es para ti, es solo un capricho, asúmelo, como hiciste con Lily" la voz de su cabeza dio por zanjado el asunto.

-Cállate ya –musitó él volviendo a hundirse en el agua.

…..

Snape no apareció a la hora de la cena en el Gran Comedor. Elyon se abstrajo mirando los asientos vacíos de la mesa de los profesores.

-Elyon, ¿nos estás escuchando? –le dijo Grace.

Ella se giró hacia su amiga.

-Vale, ya veo que no. El entrenamiento y la ducha, creo yo, que te han dejado para el arrastre –opinó su amiga.

-No te lo voy a negar –bostezó ella.

-Te decíamos que mejor no comentarle a Johnny que te hemos visto entrenar, porque si se entera, también querrá ir y seguro que se empeñará en ir más de una vez.

La semielfa asintió como respuesta.

-Estás realmente ida –le dijo Will- ¿En qué estás pensando?

-No me gusta haber dejado a Remus cenando solo –contestó sin saber si eso era realmente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Así descansará un poco de nosotros –rió Will-. Nosotros tenemos que aparecer por aquí de vez en cuando o será raro.

-¿Es que ya lo echas de menos? –medio rió Grace.

-Frena, que ya sé por dónde vas –la cortó Elyon.

-¡Venga ya! ¿Cuándo vas a admitirlo? –se exasperó su amiga.

-¿Admitir qué? ¿Qué me gusta? –la pelirroja asintió- Lo haré cuando esté segura. No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad por precipitarme.

-¿Precipitarte? Si fueras más lenta no te moverías del sitio. Os conocéis desde hace más de un año, y os tenéis tanto cariño que todo el mundo piensa que sois pareja, parece que eres la única que no se da cuenta –dijo Grace.

-Yo creo que Elyon hace bien, ¿y si Remus no la quiere de esa forma? –intervino Will.

La ravenclaw alzó una ceja y lo señaló.

-Ya estás largando todo lo que sabes.

-¿Qué…? Yo no sé nada, solo es una opinión –Will se apresuró en seguir con su cena.

-Y una mierda –Grace lo fulminó con la mirada- Si sabes algo que pueda ayudar a que Elyon se aclare y se quite el miedo a hacer una estupidez por favor habla, que este tema empieza a ser cargante.

-Yo no os he dicho nada –Will miró a ambas y a su hermano, los tres asintieron-. Nos comentó, bueno más bien Johnny le sonsacó que le tenía mucho cariño a Elyon, pero nada más, no quiere una relación porque piensa que por ser licántropo todas las chicas le rehuirán.

-Así que no le gusto en ese aspecto –la semielfa se sintió algo decepcionada.

-No ha dicho eso, simplemente no quiere ilusionarse con nadie por miedo a que lo rechacen por ser un hombre-lobo –la corrigió Grace-. Así que mira, al menos ahora sabes que te quiere mucho.

-Eso ya lo sabía –suspiró la semielfa bebiendo un poco de zumo de calabaza.

Volvió a mirar distraídamente la mesa de profesores mientras dejaba el vaso frente a ella. De vuelta a la Sala de los Menesteres, Remus los esperaba escuchando la radio mientras colocaba en el suelo una lona blanca con grandes círculos verdes, amarillos, azules y rojos colocados en fila.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Max acercándose.

-Es un juego muggle, es muy divertido. Consiste en mantener el equilibrio colocando las manos y pies en el color que te indique la flecha.

Will cogió una pequeña tablilla de cartón de la mesa auxiliar. En el centro había colocada una flecha que daba vueltas al empujarla, y señalaba un color y una extremidad al pararse.

-¿Os apetece? –el joven los miró.

-¡Por supuesto! –Grace se apresuró en quitarse los zapatos.

Estuvieron jugando hasta la madrugada. Era un juego realmente divertido. Para Elyon fue especialmente fácil aguantar el equilibrio gracias a todo lo que había entrenado con Kove, de forma que cuando conseguía que ninguno de sus amigos la tirara por accidente al caer, solía ganar ella. En una de las últimas partidas estaban prácticamente unos encima de otros, de forma que cuando Will resbaló, cayó sobre todos ellos y los derribó. Elyon acabó enterrada bajo sus amigos.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Remus, que había caído encima de ella y habían quedado mejilla con mejilla.

-Estaré mejor cuando te quites de encima –rió ella.

-Fácil de decir –se quejó él.

-¡Venga Will! ¡Que me has atrapado la pierna! –se quejó Max.

-¡Ay! ¡Cuidado! –gritó Grace cuando el chico se apoyó en su brazo para levantarse.

Remus empezó a incorporarse dejando a Elyon levantarse también, cuando Max en su prisa por poner en pie resbaló en la lona y cayó sobre la espalda del licántropo, de forma que este volvió a caer sobre Elyon. Ambos se dieron tal cabezazo que quedaron tendidos en el suelo con gesto de dolor.

-Vaya golpe –gimió Grace-. Ha sonado y todo.

Elyon tenía la sensación de que su cerebro rebotaba dentro de su cabeza.

-Lo siento –dijo Max.

Remus cogió la cabeza de la semielfa con ambas manos.

-¿Cuántos dedos ves? –el chico alzó tres dedos frente a ella.

La joven abrió los ojos y cuando parpadeó, el chico alzó un dedo más con rapidez.

-No tiene gracia –gruñó ella.

Remus rompió a reír y Elyon se lo quedó mirando. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Ella también empezó a reír. Y no supo si se sonrojó por la risa, por cómo la había mirado él antes de romper a reír, o por el golpetazo contra Remus y el suelo.

Para tranquilidad de Elyon, Dumbledore ese año no volvió a invitarla a la fiesta de Fin de Año. Así que los cinco celebraron su propia fiesta, bailando hasta cansarse, y lo mejor es que pudieron hacerlo en pijama. Remus le felicitó el año con un fuerte beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo.

…

Snape dio un sorbo a su copa de vino con la vista perdida en el paisaje nocturno que había al otro lado de los enormes ventanales del gran salón. Los jardines de la mansión eran enormes. No sabía que era peor, estar allí rodeado de magos prepotentes que se creían casi reyes, o estar en las Tres Escobas pasando vergüenza ajena al ver a sus compañeros de trabajo y antiguos profesores borrachos como cubas mientras hacían algo parecido a bailar.

Tras vaciar la copa volvió a centrar su atención en los asistentes. Debía recordar que había aceptado la invitación de Lucius porque Dumbledore tenía sospechas de que los mortífagos no habían vuelto a sus madrigueras para siempre, tal y como el Ministerio hacía creer a todo el mundo. Snape también lo sospechaba, a pesar de que hacía más de un año del fin de la guerra, él seguía frecuentando los lugares por los que los mortífagos siempre se habían movido, ya que su trabajo como infiltrado no había acabado. Y en ese tipo de sitios era donde últimamente se veía más movimiento, solo perceptible para aquellos que realmente sabían observar. Miradas, susurros, algunas palabras entre dientes. Los mortífagos que se ocultaban en las sombras estaban planeando algo, y a él le tocaba ahora ganarse de nuevo su confianza, ya que muchos lo consideraban traidor al haber empezado a trabajar en Hogwarts a las órdenes de Dumbledore. Tenía que usar la última baza que le quedaba: su amistad con Lucius. Con su apoyo podría conseguir volver, y más le valía conseguirlo.

Justo entonces, el hombre de pelo rubio platino, se acercó a él entre los invitados.

-Te veo un poco solo –le comentó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué esperabas ahora que trabajo bajo la mano del viejo loco? –Snape dejó su copa vacía en una mesa-. Todos nuestros camaradas piensan que me he vendido, y más de los que me gustaría admitir seguro que querrían matarme ahora mismo.

-No estés tan seguro. Prácticamente todos los que estamos aquí hemos tenido que fingir arrepentimiento, y suplicar clemencia para librarnos de las acusaciones que nos hubieran llevado a Azkaban. Muy pocos se han mantenido firmes y siguen libres. No eres más traidor o cobarde que el resto, simplemente fuiste más listo. Bajo la protección de Dumbledore eres oficialmente inocente, nadie puede tocarte. Y es un buen lugar donde esperar mientras consigues información privilegiada hasta que el Señor Tenebroso regrese –le dijo Lucius.

Esa última frase había captado su interés.

-¿Realmente crees que volverá? –Snape intentó indagar un poco más.

-Quién sabe –el mago se encogió de hombros-. Algunos de mis invitados creen fervientemente que sí. Personalmente discrepo, después de un año de espera lo doy por muerto, tal y como decían. Aunque ya sabes que lo último que se pierde es la esperanza.

Soltó una risita y bebió de su copa. Snape torció una sonrisa. Era más que obvio que a Lucius le importaba bien poco si el Señor Tenebroso regresaba o no. Había salido muy bien parado de la guerra, diciendo estar durante esta bajo la maldición Imperius, había conseguido mantener su riqueza y su estatus. Snape lo odiaba por eso. Desde que lo conocía se había comportado como una rata, traicionera y escurridiza, siempre cerca de quién más le convenía, sin arrepentirse nunca de lo que podía llegar a hacer. Y por eso siempre había salido ganador, sobre todo tras la guerra. Él por el contrario había salido perdiendo, sus actos y decisiones habían tenido un precio muy alto: la vida de Lily, el amor, aunque secreto, de su vida. Él si se arrepentía por todo lo que había llegado a hacer en la guerra, y sus frecuentes pesadillas se encargaban de recordárselo.

Por eso mismo no iba a dejar que Elyon corriera la misma suerte. Sentía que la única forma de redimirse era mantenerla a salvo durante la postguerra, durase lo que durase, hasta que Dumbledore decidiera devolverla a su familia.

-Ven –le dijo Lucius-. Voy a presentarte a unos amigos que no conoces. Aunque te advierto que volver a tus antiguos círculos sociales te sería más fácil de la mano de tu encantadora amiguita pelirroja.

-Por supuesto –se mofó Snape-. Conseguiría la simpatía de todos los hombres de la fiesta, y el odio más profundo de sus esposas ¿O crees que por venir de mi brazo iba a perder la oportunidad de conocer en profundidad a alguno de tus invitados?

El mago rio dejando su copa vacía también en la mesa. Acto seguido le puso una mano en el hombro y lo guió hasta un grupo de hombres que hablaban con expresión de desdén cerca del balcón de la sala.

…..

Elyon pasó la última noche que Remus se quedaba en el castillo en un estado de duermevela. Tumbada junto al licántropo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Grace le había dicho hacía un par de días. Estaba confusa. El chico le inspiraba un sentimiento de ternura y cariño difícil de describir, lo único que sabía era que cada vez que lo veía, su corazón se aceleraba y era feliz. En esos momentos se sentía apenada por el hecho de que Remus se fuera a la mañana siguiente. Se tumbó más cerca de él para admirar su rostro sereno mientras dormía, solo desdibujado por algún ronquido esporádico. En ese momento se le escapó uno. Ella contuvo una risita divertida. Estar cerca de él la tranquilizaba, la llenaba de calma, la hacía sentir que en su vida no había pasado ninguna desgracia, que sus padres la esperaban en casa al acabar el curso.

Cuando finalmente Remus se fue esa mañana, todos tuvieron la sensación de que la Sala de los Menesteres se les había quedado grande. Por suerte a la mañana siguiente Lisa y Johnny volverían, así que solo les faltó contar las horas para volver a estar todos reunidos.

…

Dumbledore se sentó despacio en su escritorio.

-¿Estás seguro Severus?

-Completamente –respondió con seriedad.

-Tenemos que poner en sobre aviso a los aurores –decidió.

-¿Sin pruebas? –Snape alzó una ceja- No van a mover ni un dedo.

-Cornelius no moverá un dedo, pero Alastor sí –le dijo.

-Alastor será lo único que pueda hacer sin el consentimiento del Ministerio. La gran mayoría de los aurores son novatos, no hay ninguno que se arriesgue a hacer algo a espaldas del Ministerio por alguien a quien apenas conocen y por unas convicciones que no son las suyas. Y por desgracia los mortífagos cuentan con ello.

-Entonces consígueme pruebas palpables –le ordenó.

-Haré lo que pueda. He perdido mi posición avanzada desde que estoy en Hogwarts, y no me va a ser fácil recuperarla. Pero estaré atento, y en cuanto los susurros pasen a ser hechos, te daré todas las pruebas que necesitas –le dijo con firmeza.

-Que sea cuanto antes, Severus. No quiero que si esto vuelve a estallar coja de nuevo a Elyon justo en el medio –suspiró el anciano.

Snape asintió saliendo del despacho. Él tampoco iba a permitirlo, aunque un mal presentimiento le decía que hicieran lo que hicieran por evitarlo, Elyon siempre iba a estar en medio.

….

Will ni siquiera esperó a que Lisa entrara en el castillo. En cuanto vio llegar el carruaje en el que iban ella, Johnny y su hermano junto con otros alumnos, se apresuró a salir de los terrenos. Ayudó a Lisa a bajar, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó con fuerza.

-No te haces una idea de lo que te he echado de menos –le dijo el chico apoyando su frente en la de ella.

-Dime que a mí no me vas a recibir igual –dijo Johnny aun desde el carromato-. Creo que no estoy emocionalmente preparado.

Lisa lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Muy bien hermano, creo que no he visto mejor manera de cargarse un momento mágico –le reprochó Andy-. Empiezo a comprender por qué las novias te duran tan poco.

-Y esa es la razón por la que me cae mejor tu hermano que tú –le dijo la gryffindor cogiendo la mano de Will y dirigiéndose al interior del castillo.

-¿Entonces Will no me va a ayudar a bajar? –les dijo apenado- ¡Yo creía que lo nuestro era especial! ¡Me has hecho daño tío! ¡Aquí! –se señaló en corazón con el dedo- ¡En la patata!

Lisa negó con la cabeza intentando ignorarle. Elyon abrió los brazos recibiéndola con una enorme sonrisa. Ambas se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Luego fue el turno de Grace.

-¿Qué ha pasado en el carruaje? Ha sido tan de película romántica que me han dado ganas llorar –le preguntó Grace.

-Sí, hasta que Johnny ha abierto la boca –suspiró Lisa, algo sonrojada por el comentario de su amiga.

El hupplepuff se acercó a ellos aun sollozando como Will lo había ignorado. Tras la cena, volvieron a la Sala de los Menesteres para ponerse al día. La situación familiar de Lisa había mejorado considerablemente, aunque sus padres les habían dejado claro que el matrimonia era insalvable, aunque iban a firmar un divorcio amistoso. También les contó que Johnny y ella habían quedado durante las fiestas para ir a tomar algo, y cada cual había llevado a su hermano, ya que Lisa quería que su hermana conociera a alguien más que a ella cuando entrara el curso que viene en Hogwarts. Lo que más les sorprendió fue que su amiga les contara que Johnny se había comportado de forma completamente distinta a la habitual, su actitud había sido más tranquila y centrada, y pese a que gastó bromas, no fueron pesadas.

-Si siempre fuera así me llevaría mejor con él –finalizó Lisa.

-Yo creo que las grandes concentraciones de gente lo alteran, necesita hacerse notar –comentó Grace-. Quizá por ser de los pequeños en su familia, con tantos hermanos, quiere llamar siempre la atención.

-Pero nosotros somos cinco, no hace falta que llame tanto la atención, sabemos que está aquí –reflexionó Elyon.

-Somos tantos como sus hermanos –añadió la pelirroja.

-¿Alguna novedad más por aquí que deba saber? –preguntó Lisa para cambiar de tema.

Esta vez fue Grace la que la puso al corriente del tema de Remus.

-¡Lo sabía! –susurró ella con un gesto de triunfo, intentando no llamar la atención de los chicos, que hablaban de sus cosas cerca de la chimenea.

-Lisa no empieces tú también, por favor –le pidió la semielfa-. Cada vez que sale el tema me pongo mala, se me hace un nudo en el estómago.

-Eso es porque te gusta –le dijo con una sonrisita divertida.

-De verdad, déjalo ya –insistió ella.

-Una cosa Elyon, no te la he querido comentar hasta ahora –interrumpió Grace- ¿No te da cosa tener a Snape tan cerca en las clases de defensa?

La chica se la quedó mirando sin saber qué contestar. Recordando la clase en la que su amiga estuvo presente, cuando los rostros de ambos habían quedado tan cerca y pareció que el tiempo se detuvo unos segundos.

-Un poco sí. Al principio era peor, ahora ya me voy acostumbrando –respondió.

-Creo que yo no podría, solo de pensar en estar en la misma situación que tú con él justo encima me da no sé que qué… aun le tengo pánico a ese tío –Grace dibujó una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Justo encima? ¿Qué me he perdido? –Lisa las miró a ambas.

-Elyon nos dejó ir a ver uno de los entrenamientos. Ni una palabra a Johnny o querrá ir a todos –añadió la pelirroja-. Y el combate final lo ganó Snape porque la inmovilizó con su propio peso tirándose encima.

-No es para tanto –la semielfa le quitó importancia con un ademán.

-Yo me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza –comentó Lisa- Por cierto, ¿me dejarás ir a ver uno de los entrenamientos sin que Johnny se entere? Me lo debes.

-Me lo pensaré, aunque te advierto que no depende de mí –fue la respuesta de su amiga.

…

Las semanas pasaron sin ninguna novedad. Elyon le daba vueltas de vez en cuando al tema de Remus, y para su sorpresa empezaba a imaginar cómo sería salir con él. Empezaba a creer que realmente le gustaba, aunque se abstuvo de comentarles nada sus amigas para evitar que siguieran agrandando el lío mental que tenía.

La primera salida a Hogsmeade del año coincidió con San Valentín, por lo que se armó un gran revuelo en el castillo. Las parejas ya consolidadas, como Lisa y Will, recibieron la noticia con alegría, ya que iban a poder celebrarlo. De igual forma empezaron a surgir nuevas parejas de la nada aprovechando el empujón de una posible primera cita en el pueblecito. Grace se pensó muy seriamente si quedar con su ligue de Ravenclaw o unirse a Johnny para espiar y molestar a Will y Lisa, finalmente decidió que haría las dos cosas repartiéndose la mañana entre los dos chicos, ya que le daba pena dejar a Johnny solo.

-No va a estar solo, yo no tengo pareja, ¿recuerdas? –le dijo Elyon a la pelirroja.

-¿Accederás entonces a ir como mi supuesta cita? –Johnny alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-Sabes que no, iré como tu amiga y nada más –le aclaró la semielfa-. Y perdón por sonar tan tajante.

Su amigo le quitó importancia con un ademán.

-Tú lo que deberías hacer es quedar con Remus y ver si finalmente pasa algo o no –le aconsejó la pelirroja.

-¿Pedirle una cita en San Valentín? ¿Estás loca? –Elyon alzó una ceja.

-Nadie ha dicho nada de cita. Tú le dices que hay salida a Hogsmeade, y cuando Johnny se vaya… –le dijo Grace como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Últimamente siento que sobro, de verdad –se indignó el chico.

-Y me quedaré sola con él como tantas otras veces, ¿y? No solucionaremos nada así –suspiró la semielfa.

-Alguna forma se te ocurrirá para saber si te gusta o no. En San Valentín el amor está en el aire. Si no lo notas, es que realmente no te gusta –la ravenclaw se encogió de hombros.

-Para ti todo es muy fácil siempre –le reprochó ella.

A la hora de la cena, de camino al Gran Comedor, un chico de Hupplepuff de séptimo curso paró a las tres chicas en el pasillo. Luego inspiró hondo y le pidió a Elyon que lo acompañara a Hogsmeade. Ella se sonrojó sobremanera y entre balbuceos de nerviosismo tuvo que decirle que no porque ya tenía con quien ir. Se sintió increíblemente mal al ver la expresión de derrota del chico. Por suerte para ella, la noticia de que iba a ir acompañada pareció extenderse, ya que ningún otro chico le propuso nada, eso, o a ninguno le apetecía realmente quedar con una semielfa.

Cuando los cinco llegaron a Hogsmeade se quedaron boquiabiertos con la decoración especial por San Valentín.

-Esto resulta empalagoso hasta para mí –opinó Grace-. Estoy por volver al castillo.

-La verdad es que es excesivo –comentó Lisa mirando la decoración de los escaparates, que estaban repletos de corazones, lucecitas y querubines con flechas y arcos.

-Siento que Hogsmeade me está echando de aquí por no venir con pareja –musitó Johnny.

-¡No seas idiota! Vas a pasar la mitad del día conmigo y la otra mitad con Elyon, así que no digas tonterías –le riñó Grace.

Remus no tardó en llegar, y les saludó con un ademán mientras se acercaba.

-Hacía tiempo que no veía esto tan decorado –rió el chico.

-Sí, vomitivo, ¿eh? –asintió Johnny.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya ¿Nos vemos a medio día en las Tres Escobas? –se despidió Lisa.

-¡Claro! Quien llegue antes que guarde sitio –los despidió Elyon- ¡Pasadlo bien!

Will se despidió con la mano. Los cuatro fueron a curiosear el resto del pueblo. Todo él estaba lleno de parejitas que se hacían arrumacos, y la decoración ñoña se notaba sobretodo en el los bares, teterías y Honeyducks. Grace no paró de lanzarle miradas significativas a Elyon, que negaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno, creo que ya les hemos dejado bastante ventaja a esos dos –sonrió Johnny con maldad-. Voy a molestarlos un poco.

-Voy contigo –se apresuró a contestar la ravenclaw.

Y sin mediar más palabra desaparecieron por la calle.

-Dime que no van a fastidiar de verdad a Lisa y Will –suspiró Remus.

-¿Tú que crees? –Elyon torció una sonrisa.

-Johnny debería dejar de fastidiar tanto, un día se arrepentirá de haber traspasado tantos límites –comentó el licántropo.

-Si no se arrepintió tras el verano con Snape, no ceo que llegue a arrepentirse en su vida –le dijo Elyon con una media sonrisa.

El chico la miró con una sonrisa y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Ella sintió que se sonrojaba ligeramente, era como aquella vez en el autobús. Frunció el ceño, quien le había rodeado los hombros en el autobús había sido Snape, no Remus.

Mientras caminaban por Hogsmeade empezó a nevar de nuevo. Llegaron al linde del pueblo, desde donde se veía la Casa de los Gritos.

-¿Sabes por qué esa casa en ruinas se llama así? –le preguntó el chico.

-Dicen que se oyen gemidos y golpes las noches de luna llena, que esas noches se levantan los espíritus de los que vivieron allí –respondió ella.

-No eran espíritus, era yo –confesó Remus.

-¿Tú? –Elyon lo miró a los ojos.

-Cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts necesitaba un sitio donde transformarme sin riesgo a que dañara a nadie. Dumbledore me encerraba allí las noches de luna llena. Me sacaba a escondidas del castillo a través de un pasadizo que lleva directamente a esa casa, y que cubrió con el Sauce Boxeador, para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo. Lo que escuchaban los vecinos del pueblo era mi transformación y mis intentos por escapar de la casa. Cuando James y los demás se enteraron de todo el tema, se hicieron animagos y así poder acompañarme en mis transformaciones corriendo menos peligro, así que el jaleo aumentó –recordó él con nostalgia y tristeza-. Y a pesar de que de eso hace años, tengo la sensación de que la leyenda quedará ahí aunque no se vuelva a escuchar nada.

-No lo descarto –la semielfa se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y cogió su mano enguantada.

Ambos se miraron con complicidad "¿Y ahora qué?" se dijo. Aquel era el momento perfecto, estaban solos y sin nadie alrededor que pudiera aparecer de pronto, ¿pero qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Recordó lo que Grace le había dicho sobre que el amor estaba en el aire ese día, y que si no podía sentirlo, era que no había nada que hacer. Y la única vez que había sabido que la relación con un chico no podría ser por no sentir nada fue cuando Jason la besó.

Elyon miró a Remus, y cuando este volvió a girar el rostro para mirarla, ella se armó de valor. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Tras unos segundos Remus separó sus labios de los de ella.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –le dijo sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

-Yo… aclaras mis ideas –la semielfa se sonrojó también.

-¿Qué narices necesitas aclarar? –el joven se pasó una mano por el pelo nervioso.

-Verás… estoy hecha un lío… Lisa y… todos siempre están diciendo que hacemos buena pareja, y además yo te quiero muchísimo y con el tiempo y todo lo demás empecé a dudar si el cariño que te tengo era en plan hermano mayor o algo más… y las chicas no dejaban de decir cosas y de cada vez estaba más confusa… solo se me ha ocurrido esto para saber qué siento –intentó explicarse ella.

Remus resopló nervioso, avanzó un paso hacia ella y luego retrocedió. No le salían las palabras.

-Lo siento Remus, no debí hacerlo. Debí decírtelo y ya –sollozó ella-. Me daba miedo que nuestra amistad se resintiera por algo así, no quería que salieras corriendo y me abandonaras.

-¿Y creíste que si me besabas no correría? Elyon… Merlín… -hizo el amago de irse y luego rectificó, se pasó ambas manos por el pelo y las dejó descansar en su nuca mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás- No sé qué decir, no me esperaba algo así. Yo también te quiero muchísimo, pero no de esta manera. Si he hecho o dicho algo que te hiciera pensar que yo sentía otra cosa por ti, lo lamento. Pero no, eres como mi hermana pequeña.

Elyon suspiró y sonrió.

-La culpa no es tuya, no has hecho nada mal, he sido yo… con la ayuda de mis amigos… de verdad que siento mucho este mal rato…

-Ahora entiendo las preguntas de Johnny –murmuró el licántropo para si- ¿Y sigues… te has aclarado ya?

Ella sintió cogiéndole las manos.

-Sí. Ahora se segurísimo que eres como el hermano que nunca he podido tener –le abrazó-. Al besarte no he sentido nada especial, como cuando Jason me hizo a mí.

-¿Jason? ¿El primo de Will? No me habías contado que te besó –se separó de ella con asombro.

-¿No? Bueno, creo que este es ahora un buen momento –Elyon lo cogió del brazo y caminaron juntos hacia las Tres Escobas.

Mientras caminaban Remus reflexionó sobre ese beso. Elyon se había atrevido a hacer lo que él no. Y en parte daba gracias por ello, ya que había tenido una excusa para negarse a sí mismo y a ella que realmente no sentía nada especial, a pesar de que aquel breve beso había congelado el tiempo. Quizá cuando la chica dejara de ser menor de edad se atrevería a dar el primer paso, solo esperaba que para entonces no fuera demasiado tarde. Aunque prefería mil veces conservarla a su lado como una hermana, que perderla en una relación que tal vez no llegara a funcionar.

….

Lisa y Will fulminaban a Johnny con la mirada, sentados a la mesa. El hupplepuff se hacía el loco mirando a cualquier lado salvo a las caras de sus amigos, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de ver a Elyon. Y como atendiendo a sus súplicas, su amiga y Remus entraron por la puerta cogidos del brazo, acompañados por una ráfaga de nieve. Los rostros de la gryffindor y el slytherin se relajaron un poco. La semielfa fue a sentarse con ellos mientras Remus iba a la barra a por dos chocolates calientes.

-¿Qué tal al cita? –les preguntó curiosa.

-No sé, que te lo cuente Johnny –contestó Will fulminando a su amigo con la mirada.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora? –Elyon lo miró con enfado.

-Ha sido un accidente –se disculpó por enésima vez-. No quería que transformar la mesa, solo la bufanda de Will, pero apareció una ex y me dio tal susto que se me desvió el hechizo.

-Y por eso nuestra mesa se transformó en una rata del mismo tamaño que me tiró encima el té, asustó a todos los presentes y desmontó medio bar intentando escapar de la tetería –añadió Lisa.

-¿Una rata gigante en medio de un montón de parejitas enamoradas? Te vas superando –la semielfa se cruzó de brazos con seriedad.

-¡No fue culpa mía! Grace se había ido con su ligue y me quedé sin nadie que me cubriera las espaldas, no vi venir a mi ex. La idea era que una rata de tamaño medio se paseara por lo hombros de Will, y tal vez por su mesa ¡Pero nada más! –Johnny gruñó con frustración.

-Prometo que la próxima vez ataré a Johnny y lo tendré vigilado para que no os fastidie la cita –les dijo Elyon-. Tendría que haber estado más pendiente de él antes que irme con Remus.

-Eso ha sonado mal –Lisa se puso pálida-. No os habéis peleado ni nada, ¿verdad?

-No, no, seguimos siendo inseparables. Y ahora tengo claro que como hermanos, por ambas partes –añadió para que dejaran de darle la murga con el tema.

-¿Y cómo lo habéis aclarado? –preguntó Will.

Elyon se sonrojó.

-Lo besé –musitó.

-No… ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo…? –Lisa no salía de su asombro.

-Fue una estupidez. Por un momento pensé que Remus iba a salir corriendo o algo peor.

-¿Entonces no sentiste nada al hacerlo? –insistió Johnny.

-No, nada de nada, solo vergüenza por haberme dejado enredar de nuevo por vosotros –suspiró Elyon.

-Yo sigo diciendo que le gustas, aunque él se empeñe en decir lo contrario –dijo el hupplepuff.

-Johnny déjalo ya, que bastante has hecho ya –le regañó Will.

Remus seguía esperando a que lo atendieran. Las Tres Escobas estaba a rebosar, y la pobre camarera no daba abasto. Cansado de intentar de llamar su atención, desistió unos minutos. Zelda, que estaba en la barra cerca de él, se lo quedó mirando. Aquel chico era nuevo allí, no lo conocía de antes, estaba segura, un chico tan mono era difícil de olvidar. Se acercó a él dispuesta a saber de quién se trataba.

-Difícil conseguir algo de beber hoy, ¿verdad? –le sonrió ella.

El chico se la quedó mirando unos segundos.

-Bastante, nunca lo había visto tan lleno –contestó él.

-Yo llevo esperando quince minutos –suspiró la mujer-. No me suenas, ¿eres nuevo en el pueblo?

-No exactamente, vengo bastante a menudo, a visitar a una amiga que estudia en Hogwarts. Remus Lupin –se presentó él ofreciéndole la mano.

Zelda alzó una ceja, aquel era el chico del que tanto despotricaba Snape, al amiguito lobo de la semielfa. Sonrió con toda la inocencia que pudo.

-Sara Green –ella le estrechó la mano con suavidad.

-¿Tu eres de Hogsmeade entonces?

-Sí, trabajo en la oficina de correos. Por eso me fastidia salir de un sitio lleno de animales gritones para entrar en otro igual -suspiró con cansancio.

Remus rió. Aquel chico tenía toda la pinta de una presa fácil, no le iba a costar mucho camelárselo.

-¿Qué queréis tomar? –les interrumpió de pronto Madame Rosmenta.

-Dos tazas de chocolate caliente –pidió Remus.

-Que sean tres –se apresuró a añadir Zelda- ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

-No tanto como me gustaría. Las visitas a los alumnos son muy restringidas –el chico se encogió de hombros.

-Es una pena. Pareces un chico agradable, y aquí escasea la gente de nuestra edad. Hablar tanto con carcas me hace sentir vieja –bromeó ella.

Una vez más, Remus rió.

-Aquí tenéis –la camarera dejó tres tazas en la barra frente a ellos.

-Gracias –él sacó unas monedas y lo pagó todo-. Te invito, para que rejuvenezcas un poco.

-¡Vaya! Gracias, espero verte por aquí más a menudo –se despidió ella.

-Tal vez, dependerá también de mis días libres –Remus cogió las dos tazas.

-Ten, por si en uno de tus días libres te apetece tomar algo por aquí –Zelda le metió un trozo de pergamino, con su número de buzón de la oficina de correos, en el bolsillo de su pantalón, asegurándose de que la distancia entre ellos se acortaba y de qué notase como sus dedos entraban en el bolsillo delantero del vaquero.

Al alzar la vista vio que el chico la miraba con un leve color en las mejillas. Luego asintió levemente con una sonrisa y se fue hacia las mesas. Se sentó junto a la semielfa y los amigos de estas, acto seguido le pasó la taza y ella sonrió con cariño besándolo en la mejilla. Lo que la chiquilla ignoraba era que su muy estimado Remus ya era de Zelda, estaba prácticamente segura de que había caído en sus redes. Ella sonrió con maldad, iba a encargarse personalmente de que Elyon se enterara de que su encantador lobo había acabado bajo sus sábanas. Iba a quitarle poco a poco lo más preciado para ella, como escarmiento por todas aquellas veces que la mocosa le había privado de la compañía de Snape por unas razones o por otras.

…..

Nevaba copiosamente. Tuvo que quitar medio palmo de nieve acumulada para poder leer la inscripción. No comprendía por qué había regresado, solo sabía que nunca iba a poder dejar de hacerlo. Dejó el ramo de lirios semicongelados en la piedra. Al poco tiempo la nieve ya casi lo había cubierto.

-Feliz San Valentín, Lily –musitó Snape con voz rota.

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su rostro antes de congelarse en su barbilla.


End file.
